Nuestra Historia
by Annimo2009
Summary: Steve y Tony no son amigos, son compañeros y nada más. La convivencia diaria con una persona puede hacer que se convierta en algo más que solo un compañero de equipo, puede convertirse en tu amigo y, por qué no, en algo más... en alguien más para tu corazón, pero, ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo y dejarlo entrar, a correr el riesgo de que se convierta en lo más importante?
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo

Hola a todos!

He regresado con un proyecto que aún está en proceso, aún no llego ni a la mitad de la historia, pero tengo algo sólido con que comenzar y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia tan larga (digo larga porque en verdad llevo más capítulos que en mi primera historia publicada en FF) de mi autoría y estoy muy emocionada por publicar el primer capítulo :)

Les contaré que todo esto comenzó hace un par de meses, a finales de abril más o menos, en mi clase de genética en la universidad. La clase era la más aburrida del día, porque básicamente estaban pasando materia de mis años del colegio, y de pronto se me ocurrió una idea, tomé mi block prepicado y comencé a escribir. Lo que leerán a continuación es lo que escribí ese día (obviamente he realizado ajustes, pero casi nada).

 **Disclaimer:** Qué digo… estos maravillosos personajes interpretados por guapísimos actores no son de mi propiedad y ojalá nunca lo sean porque, ¿Se imaginan que haría con ellos? Es mejor que solo los utilice para esta historia y nada más :$

Antes de que empiecen a leer… nah, mejor lean y después les cuento ;D

Disfruten su lectura.

 **¡Y lean las notas del final! :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El comienzo**

* * *

La luz brillante y cálida del sol se colaba traviesa por una abertura en la cortina de su habitación, dando de lleno en su rostro. La sensación tras sus párpados no le dejó seguir disfrutando de su reparador sueño. Posó su antebrazo sobre sus ojos para bloquear la luz, y gimió con desgano antes de levantar la mitad de su cuerpo para sentarse en la cama. Miró el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche y decidió que era buena hora para levantarse.

" _Siete de la mañana, suena prometedor"_ , pensó irónicamente. Nunca dormía más allá de esa hora de todas formas. Con renovada energía se levantó en dirección al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Abrió la llave del agua y, mientras esta se calentaba, comenzó a quitarse la ropa. La camiseta que usaba para dormir se deslizó suavemente, hacia arriba, por su musculosa espalda; que, cualquiera que lo viera, soltaría un suspiro de deleite ante tal perfección. A prenda cayó junto a sus pies y se acercó al espejo para observar su rostro. Pasó su mano por su mentón sintiendo la incipiente barba; no le molestaba, pero decidió que se afeitaría luego de tomar una ducha.

Metió una de sus fuertes manos bajo el agua de la regadera y, conforme con la temperatura, se quitó el bóxer azul oscuro que cubría su cuerpo y entró a la ducha.

El agua golpeó sus tensos músculos; soltándolos, liberándolos de una tensión que, hasta ese momento, no había notado. Lavó concienzudamente su cabello y enjabonó su cuerpo, luego se apoyó en una de las paredes de la ducha. Estaba de frente, cargando el peso de su cuerpo en su antebrazo derecho y su frente apoyada en él, mientras el agua golpeaba su nuca y caía por su espalda. El agua se perdía por su espalda hacia la redondez de sus glúteos, seguía un largo camino por sus poderosos muslos y sus piernas, llegando finalmente a sus pies, para perderse definitivamente por el desagüe llevándose poco a poco los recuerdos que lo azotaban cada mañana. Recuerdos que parecían los fragmentos de una rota y antigua película que pasaba ente sus ojos mientras caminaba, mientras corría por el parque, mientras veía la ciudad a través de su ventana; esos recuerdos que no lo dejaban desde que despertó.

Una hermosa mujer alta, de postura firme y elegante, que no se dejaba intimidar ante nada y ante nadie ataviada en un delicado vestido rojo. Vestido que remarcaba perfectamente la delicada curva de su cintura; perfecta para posar sus manos en ella durante un baile lento y romántico. Lástima que nunca hubiera aprendido a hacerlo. Lástima que no tuviera la compañera perfecta para que le enseñara. Lástima que no pudo vivirlo cuando pudo, cuando debió.

Volvió a la realidad.

Otra vez se había perdido en un recuerdo mezclado con un anhelo. Uno más de los que no vería realizado. Ya no dolía tanto, pero la nostalgia de una vida que no disfrutó lo atacaba cada día, se aprovechaba de su soledad para envolver su mente, su alma y su cuerpo.

Decidió que era suficiente y cerró la llave del agua.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha cuando sonó el timbre. No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada, y mucho menos de vestirse, pues el timbre sonaba de manera insistente, casi furiosa. Más bien ansiosa. Por lo que, en vez de vestirse, colocó una diminuta toalla blanca alrededor de su cadera cubriendo solo lo necesario, tomó otra toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

Con voz firme y fuerte dijo "Ya voy" para que, quienquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, dejara de tocar de esa forma tan desesperada. Despertaría a los vecinos. Pero el timbre no se detuvo hasta que abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a la persona que tocaba.

Se sorprendió de verle ahí. Por un momento le pareció que lo observaba con algo extraño en la mirada, pero fue tan fugaz que pensó que era su imaginación. Además, ¿porque lo vería de esa forma?, era un pensamiento totalmente absurdo y por demás ilógico.

No era su ambiente y no vivía cerca. Tampoco eran muy amigos que digamos, pero de todas formas al verle allí, ante su puerta, le invitó a pasar.

•••

Cuando despertó esa mañana tuvo una extraña sensación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba un consejo y su mejor amiga y asistente no estaba disponible para él esa mañana.

Se levantó rápidamente y, luego de una ducha de dos minutos, se vistió. Unos jeans no muy ajustados, una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero igualmente negra y unas zapatillas que estaban junto a la puerta de su habitación fueron suficientes. Era un atuendo casual para un día casual, también para una visita igualmente casual. A las seis y media de la mañana. Claro, muy casual.

Bueno, nadie le impedía madrugar, solo esperaba que estuviera despierto cuando llegara a buscarle. _"Tal vez es algo temprano"_ pensó mientras montaba su auto y recorría las calles de la ciudad hacia su destino. A los poco segundos desechó la idea, aunque, por si acaso, bajó la velocidad. Casi había llegado a su destino cuando vio una cafetería y se detuvo frente a ella, recordando que había salido sin desayunar.

Se bajó y, con su elegante caminar y su imponente figura, entró al local. Una campañilla en la puerta delató su presencia. Estaba cálidamente adornado; un ambiente familiar y lleno de amor. Buena iluminación y un exquisito aroma a café recién preparado que inundó sus fosas nasales. Un suspiro de placer escapó de sus labios al tiempo que avanzaba al mostrador. Una mujer de avanzada edad le recibió con una sonrisa que respondió con cortesía y algo de la galantería que poseía y le caracterizaba.

Pidió amablemente un expreso doble con leche, sin azúcar y un capuchino de vainilla para llevar. Antes de pagar, su vista se desvió hacia una bandeja que un joven acababa de llevar. Era un kuchen recién horneado que olía delicioso. Se decidió por dos porciones, también para llevar, y pagó. Esperó por un par de minutos y el mismo chico de antes le acercó una bandeja de cartón para transportar sus vasos de café y una bonita caja con sus trozos de kuchen. Agradeció al chico y a la señora, depositó cinco dólares que salieron de su bolsillo en el frasco de propinas y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Se permitió grabar en su mente la cafetería y su dirección. Si el café y su postre estaban tan sabrosos como indicaba su aroma, volvería. Miró los vasos y suspiró un tanto aliviado al ver que los collarines tenían escrito el contenido del vaso, no quería abrirlos para averiguar su contenido.

Se dirigió a su auto y depositó el desayuno en el asiento del copiloto. Avanzó un par de calles y se detuvo frente a un viejo edificio. Se veía firme, pero antiguo.

Se bajó sin ver la hora, supuso que pasarían de las siete. Era buena hora. Después de todo y, aún con lo poco que sabía de él, no creía que estuviera durmiendo hasta tarde. Las costumbres son difíciles de quitar aún después de tanto tiempo.

Mientras subía en el ascensor al cuarto piso, pensó nuevamente que tal vez, y solo tal vez, sí era temprano. Pero no le dio tiempo a replantear su visita, porque ya tenía el dedo clavado en el timbre y sin darse cuenta siguió tocando. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndole, y su aliento pareció dejar su cuerpo por un momento.

No fue por la sorpresa, claro que no. Tal vez sí, pero no por la puerta. Lo que lo sorprendió, y le hizo recorrer rápidamente con la vista, fue la persona que abrió la puerta.

Se adentró al departamento cuando lo invitaron a pasar y, sin saberlo, todo comenzó.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado porque el show continuará...

¿Quieren saber algo gracioso? Ok, iba a publicar la historia y tenía todo listo (sumary, imagen, personajes... todo) y cuando iba a seleccionar el archivo me di cuenta de que no lo había subido a la página y tuve que empezar todo de nuevo jajaj Bueno, esas cosas solo me pasan a mi...

 **Ahora algo importante:** Tengo que decirles que, como esta historia ni siquiera va por la mitad y mi tiempo es limitado este semestre, no tendrá actualización semanal. Haré todo lo posible por publicar cada dos semanas y así tener tiempo para los estudios y la continuación del fic en mi pc.

Si les gustó y quieren saber como sigue, háganmelo saber en un review... amo leer sus comentarios

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 08 de Agosto, 2016**


	2. Capítulo 2: Una gran idea

Hola a todo el mundo!

Vengo un día antes con la actualización porque mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no sé si podré actualizar.

Agradezco a **Yumi hatake** y a **Cindy 04** por sus review, ojalá les siga enganchando y pareciendo interesante lo que sigue.

 **Información de consideración (?):** La historia avanzará de manera lenta, tal como avanzan las relaciones románticas en la vida real... no como las historias de pasión y desenfreno que parten con el sexo y luego derivan al amor. En el fondo soy una romántica empedernida :P

No tengo mucho más que agregar hoy, solo que espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una gran idea**

* * *

Se adentró en el departamento mientras saludaba al rubio, que lo miraba con cara de _"estas no son horas de visita"_ , pero lo ignoró mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Traje el desayuno, —le dio una de sus miradas marca Stark y sonrió de lado al tiempo que le mostraba lo que tenía en las manos— si no te vistes no solo será el desayuno lo que va a enfriarse. — Su tono era de burla y su sonrisa ladina, mientras le observaba con una ceja alzada.

Se sintió avergonzado al no darse cuenta de que apenas estaba cubierto por una toalla. El rubio asintió sin importar si el moreno lo había visto. Caminó a su habitación y superficialmente secó las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su torso. Se cambió rápido y con lo primero que encontró; unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta azul cielo que se ajustaba a todos sus músculos. Aún descalzo, salió de la habitación y tomó rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Me sorprende que me visites, y más aún a las— miró el reloj de la pared— siete y media de la mañana. — dijo con normalidad mientras tomaba asiento frente a él en el mesón de la cocina.

— ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a uno de mis compañeros de equipo sin ser rechazado? — Preguntó fingiéndose ofendido. Recibió una mirada de incredulidad y un tanto reprobatoria por parte del rubio, mientras le ofrecía el capuchino y una de las porciones del kuchen.

Steve aceptó la comida y siguió mirándolo de manera desconfiada.

—Está bien, — dijo finalmente— vine porque necesito… no, quiero compartir una idea contigo. — le dio un trago a su café y en su interior se recordó volver a la cafetería, el café era estupendo.

—Me parece bien, aunque me extraña que quieras compartir una de tus ideas conmigo. – Cambió de mano su café.- En fin, ¿en qué consiste esta _idea_? —mencionó casualmente, y, a su vez, probó también su café y luego un trozo de kuchen. Deliciosos, conocía ese sabor; la cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa era la mejor de por ahí cerca. También la única que estaba abierta a todas horas.

Tony se lo pensó un momento antes de probar el postre. Saboreó un trozo y su rostro se iluminó. Definitivamente volvería a esa cafetería, era el mejor postre que había probado y eso que no era muy adepto a las cosas así de dulces. Miró al rubio un segundo antes de soltar su idea.

—Creo que deberías ir a vivir a mi torre. Bueno, tú y todos los del equipo.

Steve se atragantó con su café. Tosió un par de veces.

—Stark, ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? — replicó luego de recuperarse— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres tenernos a TODOS invadiendo tu espacio?, — sonaba algo incrédulo y lo miró directo a los ojos con algo de burla. Hasta él se daba cuenta de que la idea era algo que no había analizado bien, a Stark no le gustaba que la gente invadiera su espacio y todos lo sabían.

Tony no podía creer que el rubio estuviera burlándose de él. No lo hacía abiertamente, claro, pero se burlaba.

Él había pensado que luego del problema con los Chitauri, y sobre todo luego de la disolución de S.H.I.E.L.D, sería una buena idea establecer como base definitiva de los vengadores su torre ya reconstruida, y así se lo hizo ver al soldado.

Luego de un rato contemplando la idea, hablar sobre las ventajas y desventajas del asunto, pareció tomar una decisión. "Está bien" había dicho escuetamente, aún no muy convencido de la _gran idea_ del millonario, ahora solo quedaba reunir al equipo para informarles de la importante decisión.

— ¿Qué tal lo llevas? — preguntó apuntando a su pecho.

El reactor Arc ya no estaba en su pecho y era algo extraño volver a ser solo un hombre de carne y hueso. Un hombre con estilo y ropa de alta costura, cabe destacar; pero se había acostumbrado rápidamente a no tenerlo. Tan o más rápido de lo que se había acostumbrado a tenerlo en su cuerpo, le sorprendía lo rápido que se acostumbraba a ese tipo de cosas.

—Bien, supongo. Es como antes, ¿sabes? Ya no está aquí, —señaló el centro de su pecho— ya no tengo la sensación de que voy a morir en cualquier momento por culpa de la metralla porque el reactor deje de funcionar o algo así. No me siento diferente, los trajes aún funcionan sin que el reactor esté unido a mi cuerpo, ahora es solo un traje.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento mientras bebían de sus respectivos vasos de café. Steve creía poder entender a Stark, no había sido igual, pero cuando era joven siempre pensó que su cuerpo estaba en su contra y que moriría en cualquier momento por un ataque de asma. Y aún luego de convertirse en un súper soldado, sentía que en cualquier momento el efecto del suero se detendría y volvería a ser un joven menudo, delgado y enfermo, que podía morir con solo un estornudo. Era una carga muy pesada el pensar que tu propio cuerpo pueda traicionarte de esa forma.

Un silencio prolongado se hizo entre ellos. No un silencio incómodo, pero el moreno se vio en la necesidad de terminar con él.

— ¿Lo has encontrado? — él lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Rogers estaba buscando a su _mejor amigo zombie_ desde que este último lo rescató del agua.

Steve no se preguntó cómo es que lo sabía, después de todo, al genio millonario no se le escapaba nada. Se tomaba muy en serio eso de tener a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más. No quería ni imaginarse las cosas que podría llegar a saber de cada uno de ellos.

—No, tal parece que no desea ser encontrado. Pero algún día recordará todo y volverá. Lo sé, después de todo, es mi mejor amigo de quien estamos hablando. — dijo más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que otra cosa.

Hablaron de cosas triviales después de eso. Planearon como juntar al equipo, y cuando, para informarles la nueva idea que Tony había propuesto y que Steve había tomado como decisión definitiva para ellos.

Steve esperaba que estuvieran de acuerdo con él. Tony no se preocupaba, porque era obvio que no se negarían. Quién no querría vivir en su lujosa y fabulosa torre. No, no se negarían.

La mañana fue agradable para ambos, hablaron de mucho y a la vez de nada. No volvieron a tocar temas como el de Bucky otra vez.

Steve se sorprendió al saber que Stark había dejado a la _señorita Potts_ ; según él, lo habían decidido entre ambos. Fue una relación que no funcionaría después de todo y habían quedado como amigos nuevamente. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Definitivamente él no creía ser capaz de hacer algo parecido, aún se sentía culpable con Peggy por el beso que había presenciado entre la mujer del cuartel y él mismo.

Siguieron hablando, e incluso hubo largos silencios. Silencios cómodos. Eso le extraño un poco al millonario, pero no le dio importancia.

No eran amigos. Eran conocidos, compañeros de equipo; se salvaban uno al otro de ser necesario, había una especie de camaradería entre todos, así que no era relevante. Se peleaban constantemente, y el hecho de que no hubieran peleado no decía nada. Eran compañeros, solo eso.

En un momento de silencio vio su costoso reloj de pulsera y se percató de todo el tiempo que había pasado hablando con el rubio. Era casi mediodía y él tenía cosas que hacer, al menos eso fue lo que le dijo al soldado antes de irse.

—Pasarán por tus cosas mañana temprano, por la tarde ya estarás instalado en uno de los pisos de la torre. — dijo a modo de despedida. Y a modo de sentencia a oídos del rubio.

Se quedó solo una vez más en su departamento. Miró a su alrededor y de pronto se sintió solo y pequeño en el vacío que se apoderó de la sala. Se quedó ahí, con la mente en blanco, lo que pareció solo un segundo; pero al mirar de nueva cuenta el reloj, que hasta ahora notaba, en su muñeca, se percató de que había estado ahí por casi una hora. Una hora que no notó por estar sumido en su soledad, en la añoranza de un hogar. No una casa, un hogar. Algo que le hiciera saber que no estaba solo; ese _"algo"_ que al llegar a casa lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Que le hiciera sentir ese calor especial en el pecho que tanto añoraba.

Nunca lo había pensado antes, pero se sentía inmensamente solo en ese departamento.

Por eso trabajaba, por eso seguía entrenando el día viernes a pesar de estar solo, porque no quería volver a casa para estar completamente a solas. En el gimnasio al menos escuchaba los jadeos de cansancio, la respiración agitada de otras personas, el saludo de alguno de los chicos que iba a entrenarse. Porque odiaba sentirse así de solo en su propia casa.

Era tiempo de almorzar, no de sentirse miserable. Caminó a la cocina con un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, le quitó importancia y se decidió por preparar pasta con salsa de champiñones.

Mientras se preparaba la pasta, picó y comenzó a saltear los champiñones. Pensó en lo que le esperaba al vivir en la torre; se llevaba bien con Natasha, con el doctor Banner, con Barton no había hablado mucho, pero podía lidiar con ello una vez estuviera allí. Aún no sabía si Thor estaría con ellos, con eso de que vivía en otro mundo. Sería diferente.

Terminó de saltear los champiñones y les puso la salsa blanca.

Estaría rodeado de mucha tecnología, ahora que pensaba en ello. Y no cualquier tecnología, sino que aquella tecnología que creaba Stark. La tecnología aún lo abrumaba un poco, aún no se acostumbraba a todas las cosas que el ser humano había creado en su pequeña siesta en el hielo. Aceptaba que el internet era muy útil, pero muchas veces la información parecía irreal, además de la cantidad de información que parecía no acabar.

Su departamento contaba con una televisión normal, casi antigua; un tocadiscos, una radio; lámparas que, según sus pocas visitas, parecían "sacadas de la casa de la abuela".

" _Old fashion", "retro", "vintage"_ , esas eran las cosas que había escuchado referente a sus cosas. En otras palabras, su departamento estaba adornado con cosas viejas, antigüedades; en fin, era anticuado.

La pasta estaba lista. Bajó la intensidad de la llama bajo la salsa y apagó la pasta. Escurrió el agua de la pasta y la devolvió a la olla. Cuando estuvo lista la sirvió en un plato de porcelana blanca, y montó la salsa sobre ella, justo en el centro. Un plato perfectamente servido. Termino de apagar los fuegos de la cocina y se sentó ante el mesón de la cocina. Comenzó a comer.

" _Adiós a comer solo desde ahora"_ , pensó. Comería con su equipo. Sí, tal vez debería establecerlo como regla en la torre, así sus lazos se reforzarían y tal vez llegaran a ser, todos, grandes amigos. No cada uno por su lado como los espías.

Adiós a su antigua vida. Adiós a su antiguo apartamento, a su antigua decoración, y tal vez si tenía suerte, adiós a sus recuerdos.

* * *

Hasta aquí con el segundo capítulo.

Si les gustó dejen un comentario, lo leeré encantada.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Domingo 21 de Agosto, 2016**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sueño ¿húmedo?

Hola a todo el mundo!

No a muchos les gusta el día lunes, pero para mí es genial porque tengo clases en la tarde y puedo dormir un par de horas más :D

Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado hasta el momento (una parte en específico), con eso de que aún no termino de escribir la historia... En fin, no me pregunten cómo, pero logré escribir esto con mi mejor amigo sentado en el asiento de al lado, en clases de genética nuevamente, sin que viera lo que escribía. ¿Se imaginan lo que habría pasado si lee alguna palabra? Yo les digo: SERÍA CATASTRÓFICO... al menos para nuestra amistad, me miraría raro. Nadie entiende a las personas como yo, a excepción de ustedes (lectores) y las demás personas que escriben en FF xD

Okey, luego de esa intervención sin sentido, les dejo leer en paz.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Sueño ¿húmedo?**

* * *

Luego de llegar a la torre se encerró en su taller. No comió, sus ideas estaban al tope. Y para ser sinceros, nunca respetaba los horarios de comidas; si tenía hambre, comía. Simple.

Primero que todo, mandó a JARVIS a llamar a los vengadores para una videoconferencia. Escuetamente les informó de una reunión urgente en la torre, les dijo que el Capitán estaría presente y que había una noticia que quería darles. Les dejó el bichito de la curiosidad al decir una sola frase: _"Vamos a comunicarles una idea que tuve y el capi está de acuerdo conmigo"_. Lo hizo a propósito, nadie creería que el correcto del Capitán América estaría de acuerdo con alguna idea que saliera de su retorcida imaginación; él mismo no se lo creería.

Cortó la comunicación después de decir eso. Prohibió a JARVIS cualquier distracción telefónica por el resto de la tarde en caso de que volvieran a llamar para pedir detalles.

•••

Del otro lado de la línea, tres miembros del equipo se quedaron pensando en cómo era posible que el Capitán, el líder del equipo, el que hasta ahora, consideraban el más sensato de todos ellos, el más responsable, estuviera de acuerdo con una de las alocadas ideas del millonario. Las ideas de Tony eran descabelladas, en su mayoría. Excéntricas, diría el genio. Estaban más sorprendidos aún de que él estuviera de acuerdo en dar a conocer dicha idea al resto del grupo. Esos dos ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

Cada uno se puso en plan de viaje para estar al día siguiente en la torre Stark.

•••

El millonario trabajó por varias horas en su taller; trabajó un par de horas en sus trajes y ahora trabajaba en su sistema de seguridad. JARVIS le había informado de un hacker que había estado cerca de traspasar la última brecha de seguridad hace unas horas. Eso significaba que si no mejoraba su seguridad, sería cuestión de días para que lo lograra. Diseñó un algoritmo que enviaría a cualquier hacker directo a una página de videos de gatos, y mientras eso ocurriera el sistema enviaría un virus creado por él mismo, que freiría todo el sistema operativo del listillo que intentara infiltrarse otra vez. El nuevo protocolo de seguridad se activaría luego de superar la tercera brecha de seguridad, así no se preocuparía por mejorar las otras diez barreras. Ya las mejoraría una por una más adelante.

Nadie era más listo que el fabuloso Anthony Edward Stark, no por nada era un genio.

De pronto recordó algo muy importante, debía preparar la torre para la llegada de sus compañeros y debía enviar por las cosas del Capi-Paleta al día siguiente.

—JARVIS, tendremos visitas en la torre por tiempo indefinido. Quiero que envíes a Happy por el Capitán Rogers mañana temprano. — Dijo hacia la nada mientras tecleaba sin parar en un teclado virtual sobre uno de los mesones, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla que se había desplegado frente a él.

— _Con gusto, señor._ — Respondió la I.A.

—JARVIS, también quiero que mandes a preparar los cuatro pisos ubicados inmediatamente por debajo el piso de la sala común para los miembros del equipo. No creo que el chico del martillo deje Asgard para vivir aquí, así que con cuatro será suficiente. —Lo último lo dijo más para sí mismo que para su mayordomo.

— _Como ordene, señor Stark._

Siguió tecleando por un par de minutos más y cuando estuvo conforme se detuvo. Miró su trabajo y habló:

—Si ya hiciste lo que te pedí, es hora de actualizar tus protocolos de seguridad JARVIS.

Dicho esto, recibió una respuesta afirmativa de su I.A y luego el silencio. JARVIS comenzó con su proceso de actualización enseguida. Unos minutos después todo estuvo listo y siguió como si nada. Probó el nuevo sistema y contento con el resultado, salió de su taller y partió rumbo a la cocina.

Buscó con la mirada y en lo alto de un estante la vio. Frunció el ceño, ordenó a JARVIS encender la cafetera y tomó una silla para llegar a lo alto del estante. La caja de donas estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, no recordaba haberla puesto en ese lugar. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, JARVIS debía ser el culpable. Sin importar su condición de inteligencia artificial incorpórea, siempre se las arreglaba para mover cosas. Tal vez ocupaba uno de los MARK que había en el taller. Debía haber uno en mal estado, se suponía que solo él podía manejarlos. Así, tal vez, era como lograba hacer cosas igual que una persona; lo había diseñado demasiado inteligente.

Ahora que lo pensaba, JARVIS era el sueño de todo niño. Al menos el suyo si lo era. Un mayordomo programado para hacer cosas a su estilo, programado por él mismo y sobre todo sin críticas. Aunque recordaba comentarios con tinte de ironía en su voz; sí, lo había diseñado demasiado bien. Era el mayordomo perfecto. Perfecto para él.

Alcanzó la caja de donas y se tambaleó peligrosamente en la silla. Se había parado muy cerca de la orilla. Movió los brazos cómicamente tratando de recuperar el equilibrio para no caer y, cuando lo consiguió, se bajó de la silla. Añadió a sus notas mentales no volver a hacer eso.

Una vez el café estuvo listo, se sirvió una gran taza humeante de aquel líquido que tanto le gustaba. Café negro, el aroma inundando sus fosas nasales, y una dona. Comió y bebió por un rato mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Este último tiempo su vida había dado muchos giros. Si los enumeraba, tenían relación directa y eran causa y consecuencia unos de otros. Luego de convertirse en Iron Man, había enfrentado un par de enemigos y había comenzado una relación con Pepper. Más adelante se unió a los vengadores y ahí comenzó todo lo realmente malo. Casi muere en una dimensión desconocida y trabajó en equipo por primera vez en su vida. Tiempo después perdió su mansión favorita en Malibú a manos de un "terrorista"; vagó completamente solo en un lugar desconocido y sufrió ataques de ansiedad. Creyó perder a Pepper, decidió deshacerse del reactor en su pecho y toda la metralla de su cuerpo. Y para terminar de empeorar las cosas, su relación con Virginia no había funcionado.

No era una lista muy alentadora.

Pero, a quién engañaba, esa relación estuvo destinada al fracaso desde el comienzo. Ella siempre estaba preocupada por su seguridad y no tenía un segundo de paz desde que regresó de Afganistán. Se querían, claro que sí, pero no era suficiente para mantener una relación amorosa. Le dolió. Le dolió como nunca hubiera imaginado, pero se recuperó. Pepper era una mujer estupenda, pero su relación funcionaba mejor cuando era su mejor amiga. _Amiga-secretaria-asistente-niñera_. Al menos eso es lo que ella le había dicho, y él estuvo de acuerdo. No estaba enamorado, pero si había amor. Otro tipo de amor, suponía.

Había vuelto a ser su asistente y ahora volvía a dirigir Stark Industries, tal como habían quedado. Él en su taller y ella como el CEO de su compañía.

Luego de entender que el romance no funcionaría entre ellos, eso le hizo replantearse su futuro. ¿Sería feliz algún día? ¿Estaba hecho para amar y ser amado? ¿Familia, tal vez? Estas preguntas rodaban en su cabeza de un lado a otro. Necesitaba un heredero, todo magnate necesitaba uno; y lo de alguien a quien amar no sonaba nada mal.

Nunca se habría preguntado todo eso de no ser por su reciente fracaso amoroso y sobre todo, después de casi morir en manos de unos extraterrestres peligrosos dirigidos por un Dios loco de leyenda nórdica y un misil nuclear lanzado por algún idiota.

Bajó la mano a la caja y la sintió vacía. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que, sin darse cuenta, se comió todas las donas. Su café estaba frío y a medio tomar.

Dejó todo de lado y miró por el cristal de la gran ventana que hacía a la vez de pared. Estaba oscuro. Hace un buen tiempo que no dormía de noche, y decidió que esta vez dormiría toda la noche como lo hace la gente normal. Puede que recuperar un horario normal le hiciera bien y lograra desechar los problemas que se agolpaban en su mente.

Podía ser que todo ese revuelo en su cabeza fuera producto del cansancio y la fatiga. Los genios sufrían de eso de vez en cuando.

•••

Entró a su habitación con el cuerpo pesado, la ropa sucia y las manos llenas de grasa. Venía de su taller. Decidido a tomar una larga ducha de agua caliente, dio un paso en dirección al baño. Se percató de la puerta entre abierta, del sonido; el agua caía y golpeaba suavemente el cristal de la puerta corrediza. Tal vez su I.A había preparado la ducha para él, tal vez había templado el agua a la temperatura que le gustaba para que él solo entrara y se relajara.

Dio otro paso y, de pronto, el agua se apagó. Había alguien. Avanzó un paso más, aún lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta, y se quedó pegado en su lugar. De la nada, la puerta se abrió en su totalidad. Una cantidad exagerada, casi irreal, de vapor salió a través de ella.

Pudo distinguir una sombra. Una persona salía de su baño privado. De su habitación. ¿Alguna amante tal vez? No recordaba.

El vapor seguía ahí, no se disipaba. Era constante, casi como la bruma en un peligroso y solitario camino. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El vapor comenzó a disiparse desde el lujoso piso hacia arriba, revelando las piernas del intruso. Lentamente, como si quisiera hacerlo perder la cabeza por la curiosidad. Unas piernas firmes, musculadas y ¿velludas? se asomaron entre la cortina de vapor. _"Un momento"_ , se dijo, _"¿son piernas de hombre?"_. Su mente no podía procesar esa información.

Menos vapor. Muslos gruesos y trabajados que acababan en una diminuta toalla blanca atada en sus caderas.

Tuvo una sensación de _dèjá vu._

Definitivamente era un hombre. Su mirada se deslizó por la esbelta, pero trabajada figura. Sus ojos se concentraron, sin su consentimiento, durante un momento en las gotas de agua que bajaban endemoniadamente lento por los pectorales, por ese abdomen de infarto y llegaban a la toalla. Maldita o bendita toalla, ya no sabía que palabra era mejor.

Su respiración se agitó ante sus pensamientos, ese cuerpo era demasiado sexy; e incluso él podía llegar a apreciarlo y jadear ante la visión de tal adonis, ante las ganas de ser esa, malditamente afortunada, gota de agua.

Siguió subiendo su vista a medida que el vapor se lo permitía y, de pronto, uno de los brazos del desconocido de alzó y con su mano le invitó a acercarse, a ir hacia él. Le invitaba a tomar su mano. No pudo evitarlo y casi por inercia alzó su mano en dirección a la del hombre en el baño y caminó...

•••

Vacío. Sus pies solo sintieron el vacío bajo ellos.

Cayó estrepitosamente de la cama, enredado en las sábanas, golpeándose la nariz en el piso. Gimió de dolor y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Dolía, demonios, cómo dolía. Se levantó pesadamente y, buscó un espejo con la mirada en la oscuridad, mientras caminaba en dirección a uno. Un espejo que no estaba donde debería. No estaba porque lo había roto en una de sus rabietas la otra noche.

El baño.

En el baño había un gran espejo. Se dirigió hacia allí y se congeló ante la puerta. Recordó al hombre, aún desconocido, de su sueño y su corazón se agitó otra vez. Después de pensarlo unos segundos, abrió la puerta y, tal como supuso, no había nadie. Era estúpido de su parte pensar que ese hombre imaginario, y sin rostro, estuviera en su baño privado al que nadie tenía acceso. Además del hecho de que era una idea absurda por el simple hecho de que fue un sueño. El golpe debió de afectarle el poco sentido común que poseía.

Se miró la nariz lastimada en el espejo y al tocarla sintió un agudo dolor. JARVIS le informó que solo era por el golpe, que no estaba rota. Por lo que se relajó un poco y partió rumbo a la cocina por hielo.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala común con la cabeza sobre el respaldo y la bolsa de hielo, envuelta en un paño, posada sobre su nariz mientras pensaba.

― ¿Desde cuándo me interesan los hombres?—Se preguntó en voz baja después de un rato de meditación, completamente confundido.

•••

Perdió las esperanzas de dormir toda la noche como una persona normal; después de todo, él no era un hombre normal, era un genio. Esa noche, con la idea aún en su mente, decidió trabajar. No tenía ganas de salir y mucho menos después de comprobar su nariz levemente hinchada.

Recordó una vez más su sueño, al hombre de su sueño; el hombre que le removió las hormonas como si estuviera frente a una despampanante modelo. El problema era que no era _la_ modelo, era _el_ modelo.

La idea lo atormentaba un poco, lo perturbaba. Nunca lo había considerado. Vamos, era el playboy más conocido y codiciado. Se le conocía por la gran cantidad de mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, por su auto, una mesa, un pasillo; en fin, cualquier lugar que se le antojó en el momento. Si hasta había mantenido una relación relativamente estable con Pepper, solo había durado un año, pero era algo. Debían darle el crédito por, al menos, intentarlo.

Finalmente dejó el tema un poco por la paz y lo apartó a un rincón alejado de su mente. Sus trajes aún podían tener más mejoras. Y nadie mejor que él, como el genio brillante que era, para realizarlas. Aún no las ideaba todas, pero ya vendrían las ideas a su mente. Era un genio después de todo.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado, y de ser así, me encantaría saberlo :D

Hice la revisión anoche, pero quiero seguir la idea original de publicar los lunes, así que aquí me tienen :)

 **Aclaraciones:**

A ver, lo de los gatos... por si les llamó la atención, lo hice porque siempre veo en la tele o en las redes sociales, videos de gatos. Al parecer son imposibles de dejar de mirar y a la vez son irritantes, así que me pareció una buena forma de incordiar a un hacker.

El sueño. Se dieron cuenta de que era un sueño, lo sé. Pero podría jurar que no se dieron cuenta al principio... Díganme si les gustó y si se entendió la idea xD

Agradezco a las chicas que dejan review, me agrada saber que les gusta y que no tienen miedo a comentar aunque sea una línea... Besos para ustedes **Cindy 04** y **Yumi hatake**.

Emm... qué más? Creo que no me olvido de nada.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 05 de Septiembre, 2016**


	4. Capítulo 4: Espantosa torre

Hello everybody!

Hoy es festivo aquí en Chile, así que perdón por la hora... desperté tarde y esto debería llevar un par de horas en la página xD

Vamos a lo importante, el capítulo de hoy es algo corto y transitorio, pero era necesario para la trama del fic; todo lo que pasa es por algo y tiene alguna repercusión en el futuro… o simplemente será de utilidad en algún momento, no hay razones para dramatizar ;)

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Espantosa torre**

* * *

Luego de comer comenzó a empacar sus cosas. No era mucho, pero debía hacerlo.

Puso música en el tocadiscos. Le gustaba, le hacía sentir en casa. Le hacía sentir que pertenecía aún a su tiempo. Pero su tiempo era el presente, lo que veía a su alrededor, no el pasado. Ya no estaba en los años 40, estaba en el siglo XXI. Habían pasado casi cinco años desde que había despertado, pero aún no se veía capaz de aceptarlo.

La música sonaba muy lejana en su cabeza mientras guardaba su ropa; tenía un bolso del tamaño adecuado para todo lo que llevaría.

De pronto recordó su trabajo.

Tenía dinero gracias a la pensión para veteranos de guerra. Aún no entendía cómo funcionaba en su caso, pero al parecer el dinero se había acumulado en los años que estuvo congelado. Técnicamente nunca murió, por lo que la pensión nunca debió dejar de ser entregada. Eso tenía algo de sentido si lo pensaba bien. Su cuenta era cuantiosa, pero aun así trabajaba.

Luego de la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D no tenía mucho que hacer, había misiones que requerían al equipo, pero muy pocas. No podía malgastar su tiempo haciendo nada y encontró trabajo en algo que le iba perfecto: un gimnasio. El gimnasio no estaba cerca de su casa; de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba bastante lejos. Pensó en ello y en su futuro nuevo hogar. El gimnasio estaba a una distancia ridículamente igual para ambos lugares; era el punto medio entre la torre Stark y su actual departamento, así que no tendría que dejarlo.

Era un alivio para él. Su trabajo era lo único que lo mantenía ocupado. Era el entrenador de boxeo de un pequeño grupo de jóvenes adultos más o menos en la treintena. Y habían mejorado mucho. Tenía dos grupos que entrenaban lunes y miércoles, el primero; y el otro, martes y jueves. Los viernes entrenaba solo durante gran parte del día y el fin de semana podía disponer de su tiempo como quisiera.

Ese día era sábado. El último día sábado que pasaría en su departamento.

El disco se detuvo y, al ver el reloj, se percató de la hora. Las seis de la tarde y aún no terminaba de empacar su ropa. Al parecer tenía mucha ropa, o definitivamente se había abstraído en sus pensamientos por mucho tiempo. Decantó por la segunda idea, últimamente su mente le jugaba ese tipo de pasadas.

Cambió el disco y terminó de una vez con lo que hacía. Dejó una muda de ropa sobre una silla y cerró el bolso. En una mochila puso sus cuadernos de dibujo y sus lápices. Había retomado el hábito de dibujar, siempre se le dio bien hacerlo. Dejó uno de ellos fuera, un par de lápices y una goma. Era temprano y tal vez algo de inspiración le caía del cielo.

Se sentó en un sofá de la sala y comenzó a dibujar. Se dejó llevar por el sonido del lápiz al plasmar sus trazos sobre el papel. El sonido de la música se hizo cada vez más lejano y se dejó llevar completamente por la inspiración que se apoderó de él; de su mente y de sus manos.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que lo rodeaba, vio lo que había hecho. Sus manos habían plasmado a quien no pensó volver a dibujar: Bucky. No, al soldado del invierno. Era su amigo, pero con la mirada fiera, profunda, fría y envuelta por el odio y el resentimiento que fueron introducidos a la fuerza en su mente. El cabello caía largo por los costados de su rostro cubierto por la máscara con que volviera a verlo, hace unos años, en su reencuentro; su uniforme de asesino entrenado, su brazo biónico. Recordaba su pelea, pero también recordaba que le había salvado de morir ahogado.

Siempre lo había protegido. Siempre lo había salvado, aun cuando no recordaba siquiera quien era él. Si no fuera por él, jamás habría salido vivo de la secundaria. Debía admitir, que para ser un chico listo, era bastante estúpido. Era un chico menudo; pequeño y delgado, debilucho, enfermizo y asmático. Siempre se metía en problemas, era bastante valiente para su precaria condición física, al menos podía rescatar eso: su valentía. Había intentado defenderse en cada una de sus peleas, pero siempre llegaba Bucky en su ayuda y terminaba cargando con una pobre chico magullado y, casi siempre, inconsciente a casa.

Era su mejor amigo y aun sabiendo lo que había hecho, a todos a quienes había liquidado, no podía odiarlo. Era su hermano y estaba dispuesto a traerlo de vuelta con él, aunque le tomara toda una vida.

Sin percatarse había empezado un nuevo dibujo. Cuando terminó, estuvo observándole con cariño, con nostalgia. La sonrisa que Peggy le devolvía desde el cuaderno era la más sincera y hermosa que había visto nunca.

Cansado, se dispuso a ir a la cama. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, no hubo recuerdos de su antigua vida. En sus sueños había una brillante sonrisa en un rostro sin forma. Una sonrisa atractiva, confiada y que le transmitía cierta paz.

Fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa.

•••

Un insistente sonido interrumpió su sueño. Se levantó un poco y al ver la hora se sorprendió al notar de que, por primera vez desde su regreso, había dormido toda la noche y hasta las nueve de la mañana.

Saltó de la cama, se colocó el pantalón de pijama que nunca usaba y salió de su habitación. Fue a abrir la puerta luego de reconocer el molesto sonido como el timbre de su departamento.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Harold Hogan. Soy el jefe de seguridad del señor Stark. —Steve estrechó la mano que el sujeto de traje le extendía a modo de saludo. —He venido por usted y sus cosas para llevarlo a la torre Stark.

El rubio se encontraba adormilado y un tanto abrumado por todo lo que se le venía encima. Se hizo a un lado para darle el paso a la sala.

—Claro, adelante— cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar su equipaje. Metió la ropa que se había sacado la noche anterior en el bolso y en la mochila volvió a guardar sus lápices y el cuaderno que utilizo la noche anterior, que estaban en su mesa de noche. Caminó de regreso a la sala con la mochila al hombro y el bolso en la mano. —Esto es todo, — mencionó mientras dejaba todo sobre la alfombra. —estaré listo en diez minutos.

—Lo espero abajo, entonces. —Dicho esto, tomó el equipaje y desapareció por la puerta.

Steve tomó la ropa que había dejado sobre una silla en su habitación, y se encerró en el cuarto de baño. Se dio una ducha de dos minutos, se miró al espejo y recordó que no se había rasurado el día anterior. Tomó una maquinilla desechable, un poco de espuma de afeitar y comenzó con su labor. Ni dos minutos le tomó hacerlo, lavó su rostro y lo secó. Evaluó su trabajo y la suavidad de su rostro le indicó que lo había hecho bien.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió del baño. Buscó otra mochila en su armario y guardó la ropa de dormir, también guardó algunas cosas de cuidado personal que estaban en una repisa del baño. Revisó un par de cajones por aquí y por allá, guardando en la mochila algunas cosas que creyó necesarias y al abrir el cajón de la mesa de noche cogió su teléfono celular. Ninguna llamada de Sam, ni un mensaje. Eso quería decir que no había noticias. Apagó el aparato y lo dejó en el fondo de la mochila, sentía que debía ocultarlo. Colgó en su hombro la mochila, levantó el escudo que estaba recargado contra la pared, cogió sus llaves y salió del departamento. Aseguró la puerta con el cerrojo y se despidió definitivamente del lugar.

A penas llevaba unos meses viviendo en Nueva York, pero ese departamento era especial, era lo primero que realmente era suyo en ese nuevo mundo. Era lo primero que adquiría por su cuenta, lo primero que le confirmaba que en verdad era parte de algún lugar.

Era suyo, pero ya no viviría allí.

Nunca le gustó el ascensor de su edificio así que caminó a las escaleras y mientras bajaba, decidió que no lo vendería. No se desharía de él, porque siempre existía la posibilidad de que algo ocurriera y se viera obligado a volver.

Tal vez en algún momento necesitara estar alejado de todos y se tomaba un par de días solo. Nunca se sabe. Tal vez discutiera con el millonario y tuviera que irse, eso era muy probable si cada vez que hablaban acababan en desacuerdo. Aunque el día anterior no había sido así, pero mejor era no hacerse ilusiones de llevar una buena convivencia, después de todo eran dos personas completamente diferentes.

Se subió al lujoso auto negro que le esperaba en la entrada. Miró por la ventanilla todo lo que duró el viaje. El viaje a su nuevo hogar.

De pronto vislumbró la torre, aquella que una vez había llamado _espantosa_. La ironía de la situación le sacó una sonrisa, ahora viviría en esa _espantosa torre_.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado porque este fic apenas comienza…

 **Algunas aclaraciones:**

Para empezar, al principio del capítulo hay una referencia a la fecha. Yo me baso únicamente en las películas y como Captain America The First Avenger salió en el 2011, yo tomo esa fecha como el año en que Steve despertó del hielo (tipo fines de 2011, inicio del 2012 más o menos).

Lo de _espantosa_ torre lo saqué de la película The Avengers. En inglés Steve dice "The Stark Tower? That big, ugly-" y en latino se tradujo como "¿La torre Stark?, esa espantosa-". Por eso lo puse así…

Bueno, no hay más que aclarar por el momento, además que reafirmar que la historia ocurre en el presente… pero ya se dieron cuenta de eso xD Y de que me encantan los puntos suspensivos :P

Creo que eso era todo, si les gustó o si tienen alguna duda háganmelo saber y dejen un review, que yo lo responderé con gusto por aquí; no suelo responder por PM porque no tengo tanto tiempo y sería injusto mandar PM a algunas personas y a otras no :)

(Me pregunto si leerán estas notas…)

Como siempre, agradecer a quienes dejan un review y también a los lectores fantasmas xD

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 19 de Septiembre, 2016**


	5. Capítulo 5: La llegada del equipo

Hola a todos!

He vuelto como lo había prometido, este capítulo también es un poco flojo, pero son necesarios para el camino que va a tomar la historia xD

No les hago perder más el tiempo…

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **La llegada del equipo**

* * *

JARVIS era de lo más eficiente. De la noche a la mañana había movilizado al servicio de limpieza de la torre para preparar los pisos de los vengadores. Pusieron la ropa de cama, toallas limpias, comida en los refrigeradores y alacenas, esponjaron los cojines y, por supuesto, sacaron cualquier rastro de polvo de todos y cada uno de los rincones.

El piso común, donde estaba la sala, la cocina principal, el salón de juegos y demás cosas, también estaba reabastecido y preparado.

•••

A las ocho de la mañana despertó, estaba incómodo. Se había dormido sobre sus herramientas y algunos papeles en su escritorio. Se levantó y se estiró a placer con los brazos abiertos y un gran bostezo, al tiempo que su espalda sonaba al reacomodar sus vértebras.

Subió las escaleras y entró al salón común. Se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un café. JARVIS activó la cafetera al tiempo que Tony subía las escaleras, por lo que, cuando llegó, el café estaba listo. Sintió el aroma del café ingresar a su sistema y se sirvió una taza del humeante líquido para iniciar el día.

― JARVIS, ¿ya enviaste a Happy por Rogers? ― Tomó un trago de su café.

― _Sí, señor. El capitán debería estar en la torre en menos de dos horas._ ―La I.A, como siempre, respondió de la manera más cortés.

―Genial. Cuando llegue dile que se instale y dale un recorrido por su piso y por el piso común. Ah, y avísame cuando lleguen los demás para la reunión. No quiero que nadie me moleste hasta entonces. ― Luego de recibir un _"Como ordene, señor"_ , se levantó y, con su taza de café nuevamente llena, fue al piso de arriba directo a su habitación. Necesitaba una ducha y un par de horas de sueño.

Se terminó el café a medio camino. Depositó la taza en una mesa de vidrio en el pasillo, rápidamente entró a la habitación y se dirigió directo al baño. Se miró detenidamente al espejo para evaluar el estado de su nariz lastimada.

Afortunadamente no estaba hinchada y solo tenía un ligero tono amoratado en la parte superior del puente de su nariz, nada exagerado. Se pasaría en un par de días, por lo que no le dio importancia.

Se metió a la ducha y allí estuvo por largo rato, se relajó y quitó todo el peso de su espalda. Añadiría a sus notas mentales no volver a dormir en el taller, al menos no sobre el escritorio lleno de herramientas. Salió, se secó y vistió con ropa ligera para finalmente arrojarse a su cama y dormir. Lo necesitaba, había estado toda la noche haciendo mejoras en el _nuevo_ MARK 8.

―JARVIS, las cortinas. ― Puso su brazo derecho bajo su cabeza y las cortinas se cerraron dejando todo en completa oscuridad. Se acomodó y poco a poco cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

•••

El viaje había sido tan corto, al menos para él, que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba dentro del ascensor que lo llevaría a su piso. Happy lo dejó con sus cosas en la entrada y le dijo que dispusiera del lugar como quisiera y que el piso de arriba era el piso común.

Cuando Happy cerró la puerta tras de sí, el rubio se vio solo en la entrada, suspiró y de pronto algo le sobresaltó.

― _Buenos días Capitán. ¿Quiere que le muestre su piso?_ ― Steve dio un pequeño salto en su sitio al verse sorprendido de la presencia de JARVIS, había olvidado por completo la existencia de la I.A. JARVIS estaba en todo el edificio; estaba en todas partes, literalmente hablando.

―No te preocupes, JARVIS, ya lo veré yo. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está Stark? Creí que tendríamos una reunión con el equipo. ― Comentó al adentrarse en el piso, al tiempo que iba descubriendo cosas.

― _El señor Stark lleva una hora durmiendo en su habitación y pidió que no se le molestara hasta la llegada de los demás miembros del equipo. Me pidió que le mostrara el piso común._

―Está bien, más tarde puedes hacerlo. Ahora voy a instalarme. ― Descubrió, al final del pasillo, una puerta que daba a una habitación grande y se instaló ahí.

Sacó su teléfono de la mochila, lo encendió y envió un mensaje a Sam: _"Ya no vivo en el departamento, ahora estoy en la torre Stark"._ Necesitaba mantener el contacto con Sam, él era el único que le ayudaba con la búsqueda de Bucky. Además se habían hecho buenos amigos. Apagó nuevamente el aparato y lo dejó oculto en el fondo de un cajón.

Guardó sus cosas en los cajones y en un gran armario. Puso sus enseres en el baño y comenzó la inspección por su nuevo piso.

Todos los espacios; habitaciones y ambientes, eran ridículamente grandes, pero supuso que para el millonario eso era de lo más normal y le quitó importancia, ya se acostumbraría. Esperaba poder acostumbrarse.

Revisó a conciencia cada rincón. La cocina bien equipada, la alacena llena de todo tipo de comida al igual que el refrigerador y muy ordenada. Un gran salón comedor; en la sala había un par de sofás muy grandes y un enorme televisor de pantalla plana, un estéreo y variados reproductores. Había, entre una de las tantas habitaciones, una especie de oficina con todo lo necesario. En el centro del escritorio reposaba un computador portátil que prefirió no tocar por el momento, tal vez más tarde.

Cuando estuvo conforme con la inspección se dirigió al ascensor una vez más y se dirigió a JARVIS.

―JARVIS, ahora puedes enseñarme el piso común. ― Aún se sentía un poco tonto al hablarle a la nada, pero recibir la respuesta de la I.A le hizo sentirse un poco menos tonto, pero solo un poco. Esa era otra cosa a la que tendría que habituarse, eso y mucho más.

― _Con mucho gusto, Capitán. Su piso se encuentra justo debajo del piso común._

Subió y la distancia le pareció más de lo normal para solo ser un piso. La curiosidad le picó y justo antes de preguntar por ello a JARVIS, la puerta se abrió y decidió dejarlo para otro momento. El mismo averiguaría eso.

El piso común tenía un televisor aún más grande y más sofás, se notaba un ambiente para más personas. La cocina también era más grande; todo era más grande.

En su piso había una gran biblioteca del otro lado del pasillo, justo al frente de su habitación, en cambio aquí, había un gran gimnasio. Estaba seguro de que abarcaba más o menos la mitad del piso.

Un lugar le llamó la atención al final de un corto pasillo. No daba a ningún lado, todo lo contrario, se cortaba de pronto como si no hubiera nada. JARVIS no le explicó y él no preguntó. Era un lugar tan alejado que de seguro nadie lo notaría, pero él lo había notado.

Según lo que la I.A le explicó, en el piso de arriba estaba Tony. Ese era su piso. Separado de todos los demás. En el piso común sería la reunión, hasta tenía una gran sala de reuniones para ocasiones como aquella.

La mañana se fue volando mientras investigaba su nuevo hogar. La I.A informó de la hora de almuerzo y él decidió preparar algo para todos ya que supuso que llegarían pronto y seguramente Stark despertaría con hambre. No se percató de aquel último pensamiento y siguió con lo suyo.

Afortunadamente había aprendido a cocinar en el tiempo que vivió solo luego de la muerte de sus padres. En ese entonces dominaba unas cuantas recetas de su madre, pero ahora había adquirido muchas más gracias a un libro que había comprado. No podía seguir preparando las mismas recetas si seguía viviendo solo.

Buscó los ingredientes y, con la ayuda de JARVIS, preparó una sopa de verduras que inundó el lugar con su delicioso aroma.

― _Capitán, el señor Barton, el doctor Banner y la señorita Romanoff ya están aquí. Están subiendo ahora mismo._

―Gracias JARVIS, ¿puedes decirles que vengan a comer?

― _Como guste, Capitán._

Sirvió cuatro platos de sopa y sacó jugo del refrigerador. Justo cuando todo estaba listo las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los tres entraron al vestíbulo.

El delicioso aroma les golpeó de lleno y, luego de saludar a Steve, comenzaron a comer.

•••

JARVIS le informó, tal como le había perdido, en el momento exacto en el que llegaron los demás miembros del equipo.

Mientras bajaba por las escaleras que separaban la estancia de su piso privado, sintió un delicioso aroma que lo llevó casi flotando a la cocina.

―Nadie me avisó que había comida, ¿qué tal, chicos? ― Tony irrumpió en la cocina, se acercó a la olla, se sirvió un plato de sopa y se sentó a comer con los demás.

Los otros emitieron un "Hola" a modo de saludo y continuaron disfrutando de su comida. Al terminar, se deshicieron en halagos para Steve y su habilidad para la cocina mientras Tony solo podía observarle sonrojarse ante las alabanzas de sus compañeros sin acabar de creerse que el _jodido_ Capitán América había preparado el almuerzo.

Como era de esperarse no dijo nada, no felicitó al chef, ni agradeció la comida. Nadie se extrañó de aquello. Lo que nadie sabía era que en el fondo se moría de ganas de repetirse una porción de sopa, pero no lo hizo. La razón era simple, eso indicaría que le había gustado y no permitiría que nadie se enterara de eso. Mucho menos el bueno del Capitán.

* * *

Okey… eso fue todo por hoy, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el capítulo.

Sé que el capítulo cuatro y este no muestran muchos avances, pero a partir del siguiente las cosas se ponen un poco más interesantes. Como soy una buena persona (y no quiero que me odien xD), les voy a dar un pequeñísimo adelanto del próximo capítulo (solo el título):

 _ **¿Dónde está el Capitán?**_

Además de eso, tal vez no sea muy importante, pero mientras veía el calendario en mi teléfono, me di cuenta de que el mes de octubre tiene tres días lunes, lo que quiere decir que este mes voy a subir tres capítulos :D

Si les gustó dejen un review ;)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 03 de Octubre, 2016.**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Dónde está el Capitán?

Hola a todo el mundo!

Otra vez nos encontramos, como cada dos semanas, con un nuevo capítulo de **Nuestra Historia**. Tal y como lo había prometido, ahora se empieza a poner un poco más interesante, porque este capítulo no es transitorio, aquí comienzan a pasar las cosas!

Por el momento no tengo más que decir así que…

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **¿Dónde está el Capitán?**

* * *

La oficina de reuniones estaba llena, bueno, todos los integrantes del equipo que se encontraban en la tierra estaban presentes, lo que era casi lo mismo a los ojos del genio.

―Muy bien, ya estamos aquí. Steve, ¿vas a decirnos lo que pasa? ― El doctor Banner se encargó de exteriorizar la pregunta que todos tenían atorada en la garganta, lo que todos querían averiguar.

El rubio y el genio se miraron un momento y luego de asentir, el capitán por fin habló.

―Stark me comentó una idea que tuvo y creo que servirá de ayuda al equipo. ―Luego de ver la cara de todos, la que decía claramente _"Estás loco"_ , continuó con su explicación. ― Se supone que somos un equipo, y como tal debemos estar unidos, debemos estar todos juntos y disponibles ante cualquier emergencia. Como S.H.I.E.L.D ya no existe, Stark ha propuesto usar su torre como base permanente del equipo.

Al terminar de hablar todos se quedaron en silencio, digiriendo la idea. Cabe destacar que la cara de Barton era un poema; Natasha, como siempre, no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro y el doctor Banner estaba ligeramente sorprendido por la idea del excéntrico millonario, aunque no lo suficiente para sentirse tan horrorizado como el arquero.

―Pretendes meternos a todos en la torre y tenernos permanentemente aquí. Eso lo entiendo, es un punto que dejan bastante claro, pero ¿no has pensado que tal vez tengamos un problema en venir a vivir aquí, algo que nos impida hacerlo, o que simplemente no queramos vivir aquí? ―Natasha fue directa, tomó la palabra y se dirigió directamente al moreno, encarándolo y fulminándolo con la mirada.

―No creo que tengan algo mejor que hacer en otro lado. ― Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros. ― Les estoy ofreciendo un piso para cada uno, para que vivan aquí. Un lujoso piso por lo demás. ― Dijo presumiendo de sus recursos, no sería Tony Stark si no lo hiciera. ―Además, tengo todo lo que necesitan. Un gran gimnasio para entrenar, diez pisos dedicados a la investigación que le encantaran al doctor y, vamos, ¿Quién no querría vivir aquí?

Todos se lo quedaron mirando un segundo, tenía un punto, pero aun así seguían un tanto renuentes.

El rubio pudo notar como los espías hablaban entre ellos y Clint se veía un poco preocupado, mientras Natasha trataba de arreglar la situación y darle apoyo. Escondían algo.

El doctor fue el primero en aceptar. Al principio se le vio dudoso, pero aceptó con el único fin de seguir investigando los rayos gamma y la forma de deshacerse del otro sujeto o, en su defecto, aprender a controlarlo.

Los espías aceptaron, no de muy buena gana, y todo quedó solucionado. Con la ayuda de JARVIS llegaron cada uno a su piso y se instalaron. Luego de eso, y de aceptar la petición del capitán de compartir al menos una comida diaria todos juntos, cada uno se fue por su lado y no se volvieron a ver hasta la cena.

•••

Luego de cenar Tony no tenía sueño por lo que se escabulló hacia el final del escondido pasillo en el piso común y desapareció en su taller sin ser visto. O eso es lo que él creyó.

•••

Steve estaba en el piso común, a punto de ir. a su piso para cambiarse e ir al gimnasio un rato, cuando escuchó unos pasos alejarse. Siguió el sonido de los pasos y de pronto los perdió en una esquina. Al girar la esquina se encontró con el pasillo que no daba a ninguna parte. Alguien había estado ahí solo un momento antes que él. Un tanto confundido se fue a su piso para cambiarse y se encerró en el gimnasio tratando de no pensar en ello.

Ya lo averiguaría más adelante.

•••

― _Señor, el Capitán Rogers estuvo cerca del pasillo en el momento que usted entraba al taller._ ― Informó la I.A al genio.

―Si te pregunta algo, no quiero que le digas nada del taller, a nadie en realidad. Si pregunta, ―se lo pensó un momento, ―le dices que es un error de diseño o algo así, que el pasillo no tiene ninguna importancia. Pero sobre todo, hay que asegurarnos de que no pase de nuevo. No quiero intrusos en mi taller. ― Tony no quería que nadie descubriera la ubicación de su taller, le gustaba estar solo y esa era la razón para crear una entrada secreta e invisible. Claro, invisible a los ojos de cualquier persona normal, pero a Rogers no se le escapaba nada. Eso era lo malo de tener un militar cerca, son demasiado perspicaces.

― _Como usted ordene, señor, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para que la entrada siga estando en secreto._

―Gracias, JARVIS― Luego de eso, desplegó un par de pantallas frente a él y con la música a todo volumen, comenzó a trabajar en mejoras para los trajes y armamento del equipo.

Al terminar, cerca de las dos de la mañana, tenía listo un nuevo arco para Hawkeye. Había mejorado la capacidad del carcaj y las propiedades ergonómicas del arco, lo que lo hacía más liviano y fácil de manejar, además de hacerlo más resistente.

Salió del taller feliz con el resultado en dirección a la cocina. Se aseguró de que nadie rondaba el pasillo con la ayuda de JARVIS, aunque por la hora era difícil que alguien estuviera deambulando por ahí, nunca estaba demás ser precavido. Como siempre, iba a la cocina en busca de una taza de café y para estirar las piernas.

Al pasar junto al gimnasio escuchó golpes y jadeos que acompañaban una rápida y fuerte respiración. Se asomó un poco por una rendija de la puerta y pudo ver al Capitán América; no, en ese momento solo se veía un hombre que se descargaba contra un saco de arena. Se veía claramente la frustración en su rostro y se podía apreciar la firmeza con la que daba cada certero golpe contra el saco, que en ese momento se había convertido en un enemigo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad ante el rubio. No le hubiera gustado ser ese saco, definitivamente no le agradaría ni un poco.

Le observó oculto tras la puerta y en completo silencio hasta que, de pronto, el saco salió despedido hacia lo lejos a alta velocidad y a su vez, soltaba grandes cantidades de arena por el piso del lugar. También se percató de la posición en la que había quedado su atacante. Podía notar la sorpresa y el arrepentimiento en su rostro, fue ahí cuando decidió entrar en escena y dar a conocer su presencia.

―En aquel armario hay una gran cantidad de sacos de arena, supuse que algo así podría pasar contigo aquí. ― Su voz era firme, pero no denotaba enojo o reclamo alguno, ni siquiera su típico tinte de burla, por lo que Steve asintió, luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, y fue por otro saco donde el moreno le indicaba y lo colgó del gancho que ahora estaba balanceándose en el aire.

Nuevamente se había sumido en sus recuerdos, en su pasado, en _su muerte_. En el momento en que _creyó_ perderlo todo. _"¿Acaso no lo había perdido todo en ese momento?"_. Cuando cayó al agua, en el momento en que dejó de oír la voz de Peggy; en el momento en que se arrepintió de hacer lo correcto, el momento en que deseó no ser el Capitán América al que todos admiraban y seguían, el capitán en quien todos confiaban, en el momento en que se arrepintió de aceptar tal responsabilidad. En _ese_ momento, cuando quiso vivir para ese baile, tener la oportunidad de vivir para ello, para tener la vida que el destino le arrebató.

Estaba avergonzado de haber dejado que sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos se apoderaran de su mente y de su cuerpo a tal punto de romper el saco de arena. Cualquiera diría que en ese momento, cuando habían pasado casi cinco años desde que despertó, sus recuerdos lo atormentarían un poco menos. Al menos él lo creía de esa forma, pero no había pasado; cada día se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera _muerto_ en aquella última misión. Tal vez habría continuado en el ejército y ahora… no, no valía la pena pensar en el pasado. _"No puedes cambiar el pasado, Steve, hazte a la idea de eso"_ se dijo una vez más. No tenía que pensar en esas cosas, el pasado no regresa y tenía que aceptarlo.

Siempre, incluso antes de entrar al ejército, había tenido una habilidad innata para saber el momento exacto en que alguien se acercaba, cuando alguien le observaba, y esta vez no lo había notado. Stark estaba parado ahí y si no hubiera hablado, seguiría sin percatarse de su presencia.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Stark? ― Sin rodeos, así era como le gustaban las personas. Tal como en una reunión de negocios, directo al punto.

―No mucho, ― le quitó importancia con un movimiento de su mano― pasaba por aquí y escuché golpes y quise averiguar si Romanoff le estaba dando la paliza de su vida a Barton, pero solo eras tú― dijo con un tono desinteresado, liviano, y con fingida decepción, que no pasó desapercibida para el rubio. Había aprendido a saber cuando fingía, era útil para no caer en sus bromas.

No dijo nada, solo comenzó a golpear el nuevo saco frente a él sin tomar en cuenta la presencia del millonario. No tenía nada que decir. Esta vez golpeó a consciencia, no con el ímpetu de los recuerdos y el pasado, sino que, con la consciencia de alguien que entrena para mejorar sus movimientos, pero sobre todo, como alguien que es observado de cerca.

Al sentirse ignorado decidió irse, se notaba que no era bienvenido y además, él tenía cosas importantes que hacer, genialidades que crear y trajes que mejorar. Se dio media vuelta, un poco enojado por ser olímpicamente ignorado, listo para ir a la cocina como había planeado en un comienzo y así lo hizo. Pensó que el rubio lo detendría, pero se sintió estúpido al pensarlo, no había razones lógicas para eso. Ellos aún no se llevaban _así_ de bien, por lo que, sin despedirse, se fue.

Steve se sintió tentado a detenerlo. A decirle, que si quisiera, podía quedarse y hacerle compañía, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, por lo que lo dejó marchar.

•••

La primera semana se pasó volando para todos. Cada día, como Steve había propuesto, compartían el almuerzo o la cena. Stark casi no estaba presente durante el día, o la noche, pero siempre aparecía para comer con sus compañeros. Se había vuelto un ritual entre ellos.

Natasha y Barton pasaban gran parte del día entrenando en el gimnasio y, a veces, Steve se les unía un rato por las tardes, porque se desaparecía desde temprano en la mañana y no volvía hasta la hora de almuerzo, pero el rubio prefería entrenar de noche.

El doctor Banner vivía dentro de su laboratorio, estaba todo el día allí, y en ocasiones había que sacarlo a rastras. En la mayoría de esos casos la espía era la encargada de hacerlo; tenía mucho poder de convencimiento. Tony sabía todo esto ya que se mantenía informado gracias a JARVIS, que ya parecía una especie de narrador omnipresente, puesto que detallaba todos los sucesos que se daban en la torre a su creador.

Aún no se decidía por entregar las nuevas armas que había para probar, no tenía ánimos de salir de su taller por tanto tiempo para corroborar que funcionaran como debían. Se estaba volviendo aún más ermitaño que antes de invitar al equipo a vivir con él.

•••

La mañana se pasó rápido y a la hora de comer salió a reunirse con su equipo sin percatarse de que, esta vez, JARVIS no le había llamado como los otros días. Al entrar al piso común se extrañó de no sentir el característico aroma a comida recién preparada.

El capitán se esmeraba cada día en hacer algo diferente y delicioso para ellos, pero esta vez no. El capitán no estaba y, por ende, el almuerzo no estaba preparado aún.

Miró a los demás y estos le devolvieron la misma mirada extrañada que él tenía en ese momento, mirada que se volvió en una de enfado y regaño hacia su persona. El primero en hablar fue el chico halcón.

― ¿Qué demonios le hiciste al Cap, Stark? Esto debe ser tu culpa. ― no se esperaba eso. Su tono acusatorio le sorprendió, pero aún más sorprendido estuvo cuando vio al doctor y a la espía asentir con vehemencia ante las últimas palabras dichas por el arquero, ante tal falacia soltada sobre su persona.

Está bien, él a veces era un idiota, un irrespetuoso y disfrutaba sobremanera molestando al Capi-Paleta, pero esta vez no le había hecho nada. _"¡Ni si quiera le había hablado!"_. Le había observado cada noche en el gimnasio mientras entrenaba, pero no le había dirigido la palabra ¿Cómo podía ser su culpa?

―Un momento, ni siquiera le he dirigido la palabra a Rogers, así que no es mi culpa que no esté aquí. ― se defendió con la verdad y, aun así, solo recibió miradas de incredulidad de parte de sus compañeros.

―JARVIS, ¿sabes dónde está Steve? ― El doctor preguntó al aire con voz cansada.

― _El Capitán Rogers salió esta mañana sin decir a donde iba, Doctor._ ― Banner suspiró resignado y agradeció a la I.A.

― ¿Al menos tiene un teléfono celular? ― La pregunta de Barton estuvo a punto de sonar tonta, pero considerando que hablaban del hombre de otro tiempo, tenía sentido.

―No tiene, ― Tony soltó la respuesta de golpe. ― le ofrecí uno el primer día y no aceptó porque dice que no sabe como utilizarlo bien, aunque yo no le creí. ― El fastidio en su voz ocultaba perfectamente, a oídos de todos, la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir por quien sabe qué razón ante la desaparición del rubio.

―Bueno, Steve no es un niño y sabe como volver a la torre, tal vez se le presentó algo o conoció a una chica. Dejen de preocuparse y hagamos algo de comer. ― La voz autoritaria de Natasha no dejaba lugar a dudas y tal como ordenó, todos, incluyendo a Tony, comenzaron a ayudar a preparar el almuerzo. Hicieron comida suficiente para ellos y guardaron algo para el miembro faltante del equipo.

La comida no quedó tan sabrosa como cuando la preparaba el rubio, pero nadie dijo nada. El almuerzo fue silencioso, el que siempre iniciaba las conversaciones era el amable chico de otra época y fue así como se dieron cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto su presencia en la torre y en sus vidas. Solo un par de días fueron necesarios para que eso ocurriera.

El almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos, pero había una pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de todos y en especial en la de Tony:

" _¿Dónde está el Capitán?"_

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me encanta como se pone de ahora en adelante. Les aseguro que si tuviera más avanzada la historia publicaría más seguido, peeeeero… pos no :/ Aún me falta mucho por escribir y, honestamente, la universidad me deja muy poco tiempo para escribir tanto como me gustaría; aunque cada idea nueva que tengo para el fic se añade a una nota de mi teléfono y así tengo la pauta para desarrollar la historia en mis ratos libres :D

Como siempre, agradezco a quienes agregan la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes dejan un review, me hacen muy feliz :)

 **Les voy a dar una buena noticia** , tengo separados y corregidos unos tres capítulos más! De momento les puedo adelantar el título del capítulo 7:

 ** _Preocupación_**

Si les gustó, ya saben ;) dejen un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 17 de Octubre, 2016**


	7. Capítulo 7: Preocupación

Hola a todo el mundo, ya es lunes otra vez! :D

Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que no subí nada en estas dos semanas… bueno, eso es porque anduve un poco ocupada con mis clases, y además no he podido terminar un pequeño oneshot en el que estoy trabajando y tal vez suba dentro de los próximos días :/

 ** _Buena noticia:_** Ya tengo la idea de un **Beso Stony** para navidad!

¡Hay algo importante abajo, en serio léanlo! Es una especie de juego, con un **excelente premio (?)…** Juzguen ustedes xD

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Preocupación**

* * *

Desde que llegó a la torre, hace menos de una semana, cada día desaparecía desde temprano en la mañana y volvía al mediodía para preparar el almuerzo y pasar tiempo con los demás. Por la tarde dibujaba un poco, leía en la biblioteca de su piso o acompañaba a los _ex espías_ en su entrenamiento en el gimnasio.

Esa había sido su rutina en los cuatro días que llevaba en la torre con todos sus compañeros.

Cada mañana preparaba su bolso y salía de la torre, tomaba su motocicleta en el estacionamiento y partía rumbo al gimnasio en que aún trabajaba. Le había pedido a JARVIS que no le dijera a nadie que se iba por las mañanas, y mucho menos que se llevaba su bolso deportivo. No quería dar explicaciones respecto a las razones por las cuales desaparecía. Además siempre volvía a tiempo, tomaba una ducha y se cambiaba para subir al piso común, nadie notaba su ausencia, o eso creía.

Ese día no volvió, ¿Quién lo notaría? Seguro que nadie.

•••

Viernes.

Los viernes entrenaba solo, y disfrutaba de su tiempo alejado de los otros visitantes del gimnasio. Disfrutaba de su tiempo alejado del mundo y el compartir la presencia de las personas entrenando sin percatarse de quien les rodeaba. Le gustaba estar solo, pero sentirse acompañado. Le gustaba el ambiente. Le agradaba tener un momento para él, un momento para estar alejado del mundo sin necesidad de alejarse de las personas.

Como todo ser humano, súper humano o no, él también necesitaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos y pesares de vez en cuando. Además necesitaba con urgencia entrenar completamente solo y sin ojos curiosos sobre su persona.

El primer día, cuando todos habían llegado, al entrenar por la noche, no pudo notar la presencia del genio millonario en la puerta del gimnasio hasta que este abrió la boca para indicarle dónde estaban los sacos de arena. No le había notado y eso le hizo estar más atento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor los días siguientes. No podía ni debía distraerse de esa forma.

El lunes en la noche fue a descargar su fuerza con el saco y, otra vez, Stark estaba ahí. En esa ocasión no dijo nada, en silencio le observó y después de un rato se marchó. De la misma manera ocurrió los siguientes tres días.

Su cuerpo no necesitaba mucho descanso para funcionar correctamente, por lo que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada entrenando en el gimnasio y cada día, casi a la misma hora, sentía la presencia del moreno en la puerta. Pasaba un rato ahí, observándole y luego se iba; escuchaba sus pasos alejarse en dirección a la cocina y luego de vuelta, pasos lejanos y muy livianos, por el corredor fuera de su lugar de entrenamiento.

Café.

El aroma de un delicioso café cargado entraba al gimnasio por el espacio abierto entre las puertas. A eso se levantaba de su sitio de trabajo en el taller, para tomar una taza de café; y seguramente seguía trabajando hasta que él salía del edificio por la mañana a su trabajo. Tal vez se quedaba hasta mucho después de eso, no lo sabía. No tenía cómo saberlo.

Esa actitud lo desconcertaba un poco, pero no mencionó nada porque, a decir verdad, no hablaba mucho con Stark y aún no tenía ocasión de hacerlo. Nunca lo veía a solas, o simplemente no lo veía. Además, ¿qué le diría?, el moreno no había hecho nada malo.

Alejarse de la torre le hacía bien. Ese día en específico, el único día de la semana en que tenía acceso ilimitado al gimnasio, decidió quedarse; el que ya no viviera en su departamento no cambiaría su rutina en el gimnasio. Nadie le extrañaría. Todos esos días había sido JARVIS el encargado de reunir al equipo, no iban por iniciativa propia, seguro que no se darían cuenta de su ausencia.

JARVIS notaría su ausencia, por lo tanto no llamaría al equipo, y si no los llamaba, nadie lo notaría. Estaba convencido de eso. Era lo más lógico, lo más obvio.

Lo que en verdad no sabía era que solo fueron suficientes dos días para que su equipo se acostumbrara a compartir las comidas, a que el delicioso aroma de sus platillos inundara la estancia, a que iniciara una amena conversación con ellos y que les iluminara con su simpatía, con su sonrisa amable.

Steve era, desde antes del suero, un chico encantador. Su personalidad era única y tenía esa cualidad, que pocos poseen y muchos anhelan, ese encanto tan único, tan suyo, tan avasallador. Su personalidad era lo que lo hacía ser quien era; alguien querido por todo aquel que le rodeaba. Incluso Natasha con su frío corazón fue incapaz de resistirse a él y su encantadora sonrisa.

Pero el soldado no sabía aquello, no sabía de los alcances de su personalidad. Todo eso era ajeno a su conocimiento.

•••

Ya pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y un ambiente lúgubre cubría el piso común de la torre. Todos estaban en lo suyo, pero se veía en el rostro de cada uno de ellos la angustia, la preocupación y el desasosiego que les provocaba no saber el paradero de Steve.

Natasha se repetía una y otra vez que el súper soldado era un adulto, que había sobrevivido a la guerra y quien sabe qué cosas más, y que no debía preocuparse, pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez algo malo le hubiese ocurrido. Barton y el doctor estaban en la cocina tomando café cuando ella entró, también por un café, y se sentó con ellos alrededor del mesón central. En sus ojos se veía claramente la preocupación.

Tony había desaparecido. Estaba refugiado en su taller. Parecía, a ojos del equipo, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo el paradero desconocido del rubio. Ese pensamiento irritaba a la espía sobremanera, incluso más de lo que irritaba a sus compañeros.

Pero mientras ella lanzaba maldiciones mentales hacia el millonario, este no paraba de buscar en los videos de seguridad vial la ubicación del soldado. Ya había descartado los hospitales con la ayuda de JARVIS. No sabía qué hacer, estaba un poco desesperado. Solo un poco. Se le agotaban las ideas y por un momento pensó que tal vez otro desquiciado ser del espacio había aparecido, y, al enfrentarse completamente solo a lo que sea que hubiera venido, ese _lo que sea_ se lo hubiera llevado y que por eso no había rastro de él por ningún lado.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico luego de lo de Loki; el recuerdo aún lo perturbaba un poco.

Era una idea absurda, lo sabía, pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora que se le agotaban totalmente las ideas.

Reapareció en la estancia y, como todos sus compañeros, emprendió el conocido viaje a la cocina por una taza de café. Se sentó junto a ellos y con cara de amargado total bebió al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los demás.

Necesitaba un trago de whisky con urgencia, pero el café actuaba más rápido en su sistema. También necesitaba estar alerta en caso de que algo ocurriera, necesitaba estar listo, alerta y dispuesto para cualquier situación que se presentara ante él. Ante el equipo.

El reloj avanzaba lento para todos los ocupantes de la cocina, y las tazas de café se rellenaban cada tanto al igual que la cafetera. Parecían autómatas, sin soltar la taza; la alzaban, bebían, tragaban, suspiraban con algo de pesar y bajaban la taza, esperaban un momento y de vuelta a lo mismo. Estaban casi completamente coordinados en sus movimientos. Tal vez exageraban, pero no podían evitar preocuparse. En el fondo creían que el capitán era un niño, cuando claramente no lo era.

La cafetera se había rellenado unas cuatro veces para cuando dieron las seis de la tarde. Dos horas en la cocina. Esperando. Nadie abrió la boca y la tensión en el ambiente estaba al punto de que, de ser posible, podrías cortarla con un cuchillo; la tensión era demasiado evidente y, _para variar_ , todos culpaban al genio millonario. Nadie lo exteriorizaba, claro está, pero él podía notarlo. Cualquiera que los viera podía notarlo.

Otra hora más pasó y cuando Black Widow estaba dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto, Steve apareció por la puerta del ascensor. Se veía recién salido de la ducha, aún traía el cabello húmedo y una toalla entre las manos mientras lo secaba. Estaba bien.

JARVIS no les había avisado de su llegada.

El silencio inundó el lugar y cuatro par de ojos provenientes de la cocina se dirigieron son asombro hacia el recién llegado que, sin percatarse de la mirada de sus compañeros, avanzaba hacia la cocina por algo de comer y dispuesto a preparar la cena.

Al percatarse de la presencia de sus compañeros se extrañó de verlos rodeados de un ambiente tan pesado y negro.

― ¿Pasó algo? ― Extrañado como estaba, eso fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Pero su inocente pregunta hizo que el filo del cuchillo cayera por fin sobre el delgado hilo que sostenía la tensión del ambiente y lo cortara de la peor manera; tal como un elástico que se corta al estar estirado al máximo de su capacidad. La primera en explotar fue Natasha.

― ¡¿Cómo preguntas si _"pasó algo"_ , así, tan tranquilo?! Desapareciste todo el día, no podíamos localizarte porque no tienen un maldito teléfono celular contigo y ya estábamos pensando lo peor. ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? ― la forma en la que se alteró y alzó la voz fue algo sumamente extraño de ver para todos, excepto para Barton, claro está. Incluso el irreverente Tony Stark se sintió un tanto intimidado, por no decir cómo se encontraba el rubio que era atacado directamente.

Era como enfrentarse a una madre enojada. Aterrador.

Steve se sintió más que intimidado ante la actitud casi asesina que había adoptado la pelirroja en su contra. Se recuperó rápidamente del asombro y con las manos alzadas en señal de defensa, pidió una oportunidad para defenderse. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto si, tal como lo pensaba, nadie debía percatarse de su ausencia; se había equivocado.

―Salí temprano el día de hoy y me entretuve en el camino de regreso. Eso es todo. ― Mintió. Su cara decía claramente _"mentiroso"_ por todos lados, tenía la palabra tatuada en la frente, y sus ojos reflejaban la culpa por no decir la verdad, por mentirles a sus compañeros.

Era demasiado honesto. Eso le jugaba en contra en momentos como este; no sabía mentir.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de volver a reclamar, porque no le había creído, y recriminarle el hecho de estar mintiendo descaradamente, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la boca el genio se levantó y, con su taza de café en la mano, comenzó a alejarse mientras decía un par de cosas.

―Ya que no pasó nada y estamos todos aquí, avísenme cuando esté lista la cena.― Y desapareció por las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

•••

La cena fue algo tensa. El ambiente aún estaba un poco enrarecido por lo ocurrido un rato antes; la pelirroja aún tenía un reclamo en la punta de la lengua. El arquero no quiso mencionar nada del asunto porque la situación no estaba para una de sus bromas; aunque, al igual que el doctor, estaba un tanto aliviado de saber que al capitán no le había pasado nada grave. Le caía bien el sujeto, era buen estratega y excelente compañero, y además cocinaba como los dioses.

El único que demostraba desinterés era Tony, parecía que nunca se hubiera preocupado por su paradero. Al contrario, parecía que nunca había estado sentado en la cocina, con la angustia brotando de cada poro de su cuerpo, esperando lo peor junto al resto del equipo.

El millonario se hacía el desentendido y aunque Steve podía notar la falsedad en su actitud desenfadada, internamente agradecía el gesto. No necesitaba más miradas de reprobación, con la de Natasha tenía más que suficiente.

Luego de cenar el rubio fue el primero en desaparecer, no quería que la espía estuviera sobre él tratando de sonsacarle la verdad de su ausencia. No estaba listo para contar su _secreto_ y, en el fondo, tener algo secreto, algo que era solo para él, le agradaba.

•••

Esa noche no fue a entrenar al gimnasio de la torre, había entrenado demasiado durante el día.

De tal modo que nunca supo lo que su ausencia causó en el interior del millonario que esperaba poder observarle como cada noche durante un rato. Nadie nunca pudo ver en su mirada la decepción de no encontrarle allí, como cada noche hasta ese día.

Nadie, excepto JARVIS.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado mucho, mucho, mucho… tal vez no taaaanto, pero lo hice con todo mi amor y mi cariño.

Como no quiero que me odien por la espera de dos laaargas semanas, les dejo el nombre del próximo capítulo (dentro de dos lunes):

 _ **El accidente.**_

Qué les parece ese título?

 **Qué creen que pasará? Quién se accidentará? Quién tendrá la culpa del accidente?** Me gustaría saber sus opiniones :) Si alguien adivina dos de estas tres preguntas… le dedico el próximo capítulo y le mando un adelanto por PM o por correo a quien no tiene cuenta (dejan la dirección de correo en el review). Es una buena oferta no creen?

Si les gustó pueden dejar un review, y si no les gustó pos… será :/

Agradezco los review de **Yumi hatake** y **Cindy 04** en el capítulo anterior. Muchos besos para ustedes ;)

Ah, y feliz Halloween!

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 31 Octubre, 2016.**


	8. Capítulo 8: El accidente

Hello everyone!

Hoy, como cada dos lunes no encontramos para (redoble de tambores)

¡UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE **NUESTRA HISTORIA**!

Si quieren saber el porqué de mi efusividad, les cuento: Al fin pude ver Doctor Strange! Soy tan feliz *.* Además de eso hoy me compré un libro que nunca pensé encontrar en papel; ya lo tenía en PDF xD

Ok.

Esperaba que más personas intentaran adivinar lo del accidente, pero bue… será. Debo decir que nadie adivinó las dos preguntas, tal vez una de tres, pero era necesario acertar a dos de ellas.

 **Cindy 04** querida, te equivocaste en tus teorías, pero me gusta como piensas ;) Respecto a Nat… tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguar de qué va todo ese asunto.

 **hitsu-sasuke** , si te digo si acertaste o no, estaría haciendo spoiler del capítulo…

 **SongJaeIn** , anímate a adivinar!

Agradezco inmensamente sus review :D

 **Por eso les dedico el capítulo a ustedes tres ;D**

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El accidente**

* * *

Los días pasaron sin contratiempos. JARVIS estaba encargado de derivar las misiones que pudieran surgir y solo había destinado un par a los espías, puesto que su sigilo y expertiz era lo que se había necesitado para ellas.

El primer mes pasó con una velocidad impensable para todos, sin que lo notaran siquiera. Y cada viernes el capitán desaparecía todo el día y nunca les decía qué hacía o a dónde iba. Tony le había entregado un celular en contra de su voluntad, pero nunca lo traía encima y por ende, no podían rastrearlo. La más interesada en averiguarlo no había podido seguirle porque Clint no se lo había permitido. El arquero, más que nadie, respetaba los grandes secretos; si era algo serio, debían esperar, ya les contaría cuando fuera el momento de hacerlo.

•••

― ¡Ya no lo soporto!, ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos diga lo que hace cuando sale todo el día de la torre? No entiendo por qué tanto secreto. ― La voz de la pelirroja retumbó en el inmaculado laboratorio, cuyo único ocupante solo atinó a mirarla de reojo con un poco de sorpresa.

― ¿No has pensado que tal vez él también quiera mantener sus secretos? Todos tenemos derecho a tenerlos y no veo por qué el hecho de que Steve los tenga te afecta tanto, Natasha. ― Dijo mientras se sacaba los anteojos y los ponía sobre el mesón, luego comenzó a acercarse a ella y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. ― Sé que son amigos, pero tal vez no se siente preparado para contarte eso que le ocupa todo el día, cada viernes. ― Le dio una significativa mirada, esas que decían: _"Sabes que tengo razón"_. ― Solo es un día, Natasha.

La voz de Bruce pareció calmarla, pues su rígida postura se relajó un poco y sus hombros descendieron bajo el peso de sus manos.

―Tiene razón, Doctor. Tal vez es eso, pero no quita el hecho de que me preocupe un poco; ― aún no le trataba de manera tan familiar como para utilizar su nombre, eso no terminaba de gustarle al científico ― sobre todo desde lo que pasó en Washington.

―Te he dicho que me digas Bruce, Natasha, ese es mi nombre. ― Por un instante, mientras le decía eso, se quedó mirando directamente sus ojos verdes. Un momento de silencio. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado perdido en su mirada, continuó. ―Te lo dirá en algún momento, estoy seguro de eso. ― Retiró las manos de sus hombros y volvió a su puesto ante el mesón llenos de matraces y tubos de ensayo con extrañas sustancias.

La curiosidad le pudo más que el calor en su pecho que ocasionó la mirada cálida y directa de Banner, así que, ignorando la sensación, se acercó y le preguntó qué tanto hacía.

Ciencia, eso era lo que hacía.

•••

La mañana se pasó volando y cuando Clint preguntó a JARVIS por su compañera de entrenamientos, al escuchar dónde se encontraba, sonrió con travesura. Fue directo a su piso, preparó un bolso con un poco de ropa y, pidiendo confidencialidad a la I.A, se fue de la torre dejando el mensaje de que volvería a más tardar el lunes.

Unas horas después estaba atravesando un prado lleno de flores rodeado de árboles hacia una bella y apartada granja. Fue recibido con el exquisito aroma de la cena y muchos besos y abrazos de parte de sus habitantes. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

•••

La ausencia de Clint preocupó al capitán en un comienzo, pero al ver que la pelirroja no le daba importancia supuso que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para su ingenuo cerebro fue la mirada cálida que compartía con el científico. Se alegró por ellos, se merecían ser felices y esperaba que algo entre ellos funcionara bien.

Comieron juntos, pero Tony no apareció hasta horas después y solo se dedicó a comer donas de una caja estratégicamente escondida. Steve le observó de reojo desde su posición en el salón, donde veía una película de una especie de _arqueólogo cazador de tesoros_ que, increíblemente, todos habían coincidido en que era necesario que viera.

Una vez el moreno hubo desaparecido de su vista, el rubio lo siguió sigilosamente hasta el final del extraño pasillo escondido y le observó.

Parado en el centro de un círculo que adornaba el piso del lugar, tecleó una contraseña en un panel holográfico que salió de la pared y una parte del círculo se abrió. Le vio bajar por unas escaleras y cuando su cabeza desapareció, el piso se cerró y todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado.

El piso de abajo era el suyo. ¿Qué hacía Stark en su piso? No, había algo más ahí y él tenía pensado descubrirlo.

•••

Ese fin de semana fue totalmente tranquilo y aburrido. La agente Romanoff y el doctor Banner pasaban juntos mucho tiempo en el laboratorio de este último y suponía que ya se llevaban de las mil maravillas. Sus trajes estaban guardados y el nuevo MARK 9 ya estaba en la fase de invención. Llevaba más de una semana tratando de crear un nuevo traje y lo único que había hecho era abrir un nuevo proyecto en el sistema, con el nombre de _"MARK 9"_ , JARVIS no había guardado los cambios porque todavía no existía ningún cambio que guardar.

Estaba frustrado.

Tener conocimiento de las salidas diarias del capitán sin conocer su ubicación exacta, ciertamente le molestaba. Como dueño de la torre, tenía derecho a saber _dónde_ , _cuándo_ y _por qué_ ; todo lo referente a lo que se hacía o dejaba de hacer allí, en especial lo que hacían sus habitantes. No le molestaba tanto el no saber el paradero del chico Légolas, de seguro estaba en casa de una chica pasándosela bien. Ese último pensamiento le hizo recordar que, desde ese extraño sueño con el sujeto desconocido, sexy y mojado, no había salido de fiesta. Ni siquiera había bebido como se debe, solo un par de tragos por simple costumbre.

Con eso en mente vio la hora, once de la noche, se había saltado la cena otra vez. Si no se equivocaba, ese día era domingo. Salió de su taller dispuesto a subir a su habitación, tomar una ducha y cambiarse para ir de fiesta cuando, al pasar fuera del gimnasio, vio al Capi-Paleta. Entrenaba sin camiseta. Daba golpes a la nada y podía escuchar como el aire se cortaba ante la fuerza y velocidad de sus movimientos.

Su respiración se cortó y su mente se quedó en blanco al observar la perfección de aquel entrenamiento, de aquel entrenado torso desnudo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Sacudió la cabeza ante eso último. Olvidó por completo la idea que le sacó del taller en primera instancia y se adentró en el gimnasio sin pensarlo siquiera y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

―Enséñame a hacer eso. ― La mirada sorprendida del rubio le sacó una sonrisa socarrona. ― Lo que oyes. En caso de una pelea en un bar o algo parecido debería poder defenderme sin llamar a mi traje y tomando en cuenta de que los entrenamientos de Happy dan lástima. En fin, quiero que me entrenes, que me enseñes a pelear, Rogers.

―Como quieras, Stark. Te advierto que si sales lastimado no será mi culpa. ― le dijo con una ligera, pero certera advertencia de que no se contendría con él, aunque ambos sabían que se contendría un poco. Ambos sonrieron ante la sutil amenaza que eso significaba y se prepararon.

Con Steve dando indicaciones de vez en cuando al moreno, comenzaron con el entrenamiento. Tony le obedecía cuando le corregía y aprendía rápido, pues todos esos errores no se volvían a repetir una segunda vez.

En una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo era importante fijarse en los movimientos del oponente y estar seguro de tus propias habilidades y sobre todo, aprovechar tus ventajas corporales y utilizarlas contra tu atacante. Steve trataba de enseñarle eso, pero el moreno ya lo sabía.

Tony era unos diez centímetros más bajo que Steve, por lo que su centro de gravedad estaba más abajo. Imitando una llave que había visto en alguna película, logró derribar al entrenado soldado de la milicia con facilidad.

―Estas viejo para esto, Capi. ― le dijo a modo de burla y con más confianza en sus habilidades. _¡Había derribado al Capitán América!_

―No te busques problemas, Stark.

¿Era eso una amenaza? Sonaba como una a los oídos de Iron Man, y Iron Man tenía muchas ganas de pelear con el afamado Capitán América. Por lo que decidió seguir provocándolo un poco más.

Así continuaron con su entrenamiento; provocaciones incluidas.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que el millonario tenía experiencia en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Era ágil, sus golpes estaban bien encaminados y eran claramente certeros. Si Steve no hubiera tenido entrenamiento militar, hubiera estado en desventaja, pero el punto es que sí lo tenía.

Se tomaron cada vez más en serio el entrenamiento y los golpes se volvieron más ambiciosos, más certeros y mucho más fuertes. Steve había acertado varios golpes controlando su fuerza, pero que habían dejado sin aliento al millonario en más de una ocasión.

El entrenamiento iba bien encaminado, cada segundo que pasaba hacía subir la adrenalina en ambos cuerpos. El genio estaba decidido a vencer, aunque le estaba costando trabajo no se desanimaba. De pronto Tony resbaló a causa de su propio sudor acumulado bajo sus pies, mientras intentaba esquivar un golpe que de seguro dejaría una marca en su rostro de playboy.

Steve le vio caer casi en cámara lenta.

A lo largo de todo el entrenamiento se habían desplazado, sin darse cuenta, a la orilla de las colchonetas y vio, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y el susto, como el moreno caía con la cabeza fuera de la colchoneta, a un inevitable golpe contra el piso.

Un golpe sordo retumbó en el gimnasio y todo se volvió negro para el gran Anthony Stark. El rubio, que se había alejado un par de pasos luego de lanzar el golpe, corrió a su lado y vio una creciente mancha oscura formarse bajo la cabeza de su compañero. El verdadero pánico estuvo a punto de apoderarse de él, pero lo controló a tiempo para verificar su estado.

JARVIS estudió las constantes vitales de su creador y descartó lo peor, pero un " _severo traumatismo craneal"_ no era algo bueno en ningún caso. Contactó rápidamente con emergencias y en menos de quince minutos una ambulancia se llevaba a un inconsciente Tony Stark al hospital, junto a un consternado Steve en su interior.

•••

Ya en el hospital, en la sala de espera, vio llegar a Bruce y Natasha con un semblante preocupado. Veía como los médicos y enfermeras entraban y salían por la puerta donde se habían llevado a Tony, pero nadie parecía venir con noticias. Lo peor de todo era que ya había pasado más de una hora y nadie le daba razones del genio.

La culpa lo carcomía y estaba comenzando a asustarse.

* * *

Hasta aquí por esta semana.

Lamento que haya quedado tan corto, pero no me di cuenta hasta que lo había separado del texto completo y no puedo agregarle mucho más. Es por ello que en recompensa el próximo capítulo será más largo…

Esta vez no les dejaré el título, solo les diré que, de momento, es el capítulo **más largo** que he publicado hasta ahora, así que tendrán más con que entretenerse :D

 **Aclaraciones:**

\- Me gustan las parejas que aparecen en las películas y el Stony, así que... creo que se entiende la idea xD

\- La película que todos dicen que Steve debe ver es Indiana Jones. Hice mis averiguaciones y resulta ser que Indiana Jones está inspirado en un personaje de los años 30-40, pero vamos a hacer de cuenta de que Steve no lo sabe, como yo no lo supe hasta hace 20 minutos que lo leí en wikipedia...

\- ¿Por qué Indiana Jones? Porque es una de mis películas favoritas y porque según la lista que Steve muestra en CA The Winter Soldier, ya vio Star Wars, que es súper conocida... y bueno, todos conocen a Indiana Jones, al menos la gente de mi edad xD

\- La llave que Tony vio en una película, es una llave que yo vi en un capítulo de la serie Castle el día que escribía esta parte :P

¿Qué creen que pasará con nuestro accidentado genio?

¿Y qué pasará con nuestro consternado Steve?

Lo sabremos en dos semanas... bueno, ustedes lo sabrán en dos semanas, porque yo ya lo sé xD

Si les gustó, dejen un review y yo encantada de la vida lo leeré y seré más feliz :) Y si tienen alguna pregunta igual pueden hacerla mediante un review y yo la responderé en las notas del próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 14 de Noviembre, 2016.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Hospitales, hot cakes y viaj

Hello!

He vuelto con el súper capítulo de esta semana. Digo "súper capítulo" porque es más largo que los anteriores xD

La semana pasada fue un verdadero asco, en verdad que casi no dormí, tuve mucho que estudiar, trabajos que entregar y en verdad hubo un momento en que pensé que no alcanzaría a corregir este capítulo. Lo había corregido hace un par de semanas, pero aun así tenía un par de errores que Word no me corrigió…

Bueno, dejaré de lamentarme de mi desgracia. Agradezco como siempre a quienes dejan review y a quienes leen mis desvaríos.

Por si quieren saberlo, en su momento, me costó mucho inventar un nombre para el capítulo. No sabía que poner. La idea es que los títulos reflejen algo importante del contenido del capítulo, pero no lograba dar con el más adecuado, hasta que vino a mí de la nada. Lo estaba releyendo y de pronto me golpeó y me sacudió el cerebro; era el título perfecto :D

Bien, ahora sí dejaré de desvariar…

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Hospitales, hot cakes y viajes inesperados**

* * *

Media hora. Tan solo había pasado media hora desde que Natasha y Bruce habían llegado al hospital, cuando Pepper irrumpió en la sala de espera con paso acelerado y un semblante de preocupación que hizo sentir aún más culpable a Steve. La pelirroja se dirigió al instante hacia él para averiguar lo que había pasado, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, porque justo en ese instante el doctor que atendía a Tony se acercó a ellos.

"Traumatismo craneoencefálico leve".

Según lo que el doctor les explicó, la lesión de Tony no era más que un golpe en la cabeza que debería haberlo mantenido inconsciente un rato y, a lo más, un poco aturdido. No era nada grave y podría irse en un par de horas, luego de un par de exámenes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con su salud.

La explicación del doctor le dejó una duda a Steve.

―Entonces, ¿por qué aún no despierta, Doctor? ― La pregunta era muy acertada y todos esperaron atentos a la respuesta.

―El señor Stark no ha despertado aún porque su cuerpo necesita descansar. Se ve que no ha dormido bien y parece no alimentarse lo suficiente, deben asegurarse de que lo haga. ― Todos asintieron y una vez más, Steve, recordó algo importante.

― ¿Y el corte en su cabeza, no es grave? ― Pepper casi comienza a hiperventilar al escuchar eso, ella pensaba que solo era el golpe, no que tuviera una herida, un corte. Se puso pálida y Natasha puso una mano en su hombro para reconfortarla un poco.

―Nada grave, el corte es pequeño, no muy profundo y un par de puntos fueron suficientes. Se produjo, seguramente, por la superficie con la que se dio el golpe. Necesito que alguien me explique los detalles del accidente.

Steve le explicó ahí mismo lo que había pasado y así todos se enteraron de lo ocurrido. Nadie culpaba a Steve, todos coincidieron en que fue un accidente y así se lo hicieron ver, pero no fue suficiente. Se sentía culpable. Por su culpa el millonario estaba en el hospital.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Pepper cuando le tomó del brazo para llevarlo a la habitación de Tony.

Caminaron en silencio por el largo pasillo.

Tony dormía profundamente en su habitación cubierto por una sábana de color blanco; su cabeza estaba vendada y una máquina marcaba su pulso constante.

Ella se acercó a la camilla y tomó la mano de Tony entre las suyas. Se había asustado. Por un momento pensó que perdería a la única familia que conocía, a la única que tenía.

Cuando JARVIS le llamó para avisar que Tony estaba en el hospital ella no sabía que pensar. Estaba viajando de vuelta a Nueva York, directo a la torre, para tratar unos asuntos de la empresa con él y de pronto recibe esa noticia. Afortunadamente, Tony estaba bien y ahora que ya estaba más calmada podía notar lo preocupado que estaba Steve, podía ver la culpa bailar en lo profundo del azul de sus ojos.

Los dedos del millonario apretaron levemente la mano de la pelirroja y al instante ella pronunció su nombre y trató de ver sus ojos.

―Pepper. ― Fue apenas un susurro, pero llegó a los oídos del soldado y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

•••

Dolía. Dios como dolía. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y mucho sueño. Lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de su estado de convalecencia, Pepper lo estaba regañando. ¿Cómo era posible que a sus 46 años aún lo regañaran como si fuera un niño de 6 años? Nunca lo entendería, pero algo en la palabras de su mejor amiga le hizo sentir culpable.

―Eres increíble, Tony. ¿Cómo se te ocurre preocuparnos a todos de esta forma? Eres un irresponsable. En primer lugar no debiste entrenar _en serio_ con el Capitán, es un súper humano, tiene súper fuerza y podría haberte hecho daño si se lo hubiera tomado _realmente_ en serio. Segundo, debes alimentarte bien y dormir mejor, el doctor nos dijo que por eso no despertabas, nos tenías muy preocupados, pensé que no despertarías. ―Sollozó. Sus ojos estaban brillantes y a Tony se le partió un poco el alma, no le gustaba ver a esa mujer llorar por su causa. ― Y tercero, ― su mirada se volvió acusatoria y determinada; sin rastro de las lágrimas que habían amenazado con caer un momento antes ― le debes una disculpa al Capitán; se siente culpable por lo que te pasó y no fue su culpa. Eres muy torpe, Tony, seguro te tropezaste con tus propios pies y ahora el pobre Steve se siente responsable de tu torpeza. ― La mirada de Pepper no dejaba lugar a dudas, él no se disculpaba, pero algo tenía que hacer para que el Capi-Paleta dejara de pensar que era su culpa; porque si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de sufrir algo peor que su caída a manos de su delgada ex-secretaria.

―No soy torpe, Pepper. ―Si las miradas mataran, Tony ya estaría muerto y enterrado, por lo que decidió rectificar.― Pero tienes razón, no fue culpa de Rogers y se lo haré saber. ¿Feliz?

―Un poco. Para empezar, podrías ir a hablar con él cuando te den el alta en un rato. ― Miraba hacia abajo por la ventana. ― Desde que se fue cuando despertaste ha estado sentado en esa banca. Debe sentirse muy mal. Es un hombre muy noble, muy bueno y no merece sentirse así por algo que no fue su responsabilidad. ― Pepper era muy hábil, sabía cómo hacerle sentir culpable y lo peor de todo era que estaba funcionando. Sentía una punzada de culpabilidad en el pecho y unas punzadas horribles en la cabeza. Un par de palabras más y se sentiría merecedor del dolor que atravesaba su cráneo.

―Está bien, basta de palabrería. Necesito descansar y en cuanto me dejen salir hablaré con él. Lo prometo.

―Bien, también comerás y dormirás a las horas correspondientes. JARVIS se encargará de eso y me enteraré si no lo haces. ― Diciendo esto último salió de la habitación dejándolo solo y con la palabra en la boca.

Suspiró con pesadez. Eran las tres de la mañana y necesitaba dormir. El dolor le atravesaba la cabeza como una cuchillada, tal vez un poco de sueño y mejoraría.

Pensó en la caída en el gimnasio. Recordaba todo en cámara lenta. Estaba en lo mejor de su entrenamiento y de pronto perdió estabilidad al poner un pie sobre la colchoneta y lo último que vio fue la cara espantada del Capitán antes de sentir dolor y luego sumirse en la oscuridad. Le debía una disculpa, después de todo si había sido una torpeza de su parte, no lo aceptaría ante nadie, pero debía remediarlo.

Con eso en mente, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

•••

Recorrió el pasillo y fue directo al ascensor. Bajó y salió al patio de atrás. Estaba oscuro y corría un poco de viento frío, por lo que no había nadie más allí. Se sentó en una banca y, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas, se llevó las manos a la cara.

Se sentía responsable del accidente.

El millonario estaba bien, pero no podía quitarse la imagen un Tony Stark inconsciente en el piso del gimnasio con la cabeza rodeada por su propia sangre. Esa imagen nunca desaparecería de su mente.

No entendía las ganas del millonario de entrenar con él. Ni siquiera se llevaban bien, ahora se soportaban más que al comienzo, pero claramente no eran amigos. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia cada noche en la puerta, pero esa noche quiso entrenar. No se opuso, ya que consideró que tal vez sería una buena forma de llevarse mejor, pero lo había arruinado. Era la primera vez que pasaban algo de tiempo de calidad juntos y lo había arruinado.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado, pero de pronto se percató de que había comenzado a amanecer. Un cuerpo cayó pesado junto a él y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del mismísimo Tony Stark vestido con la misma ropa con la que llegó al hospital.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos admirando el amanecer. El sol los iluminó y los cubrió con su calidez al tiempo que el genio hablaba.

― ¿Sabes que no fue tu culpa, verdad? ― Steve se volvió a verle. Una daga se enterró en su corazón al ver lo desolado que se vía el soldado; solo y abandonado como un cachorro en aquella banca. Ahora no lo haría por Pepper y evitar su furia, lo haría por él y porque no quería volver a ver esos ojos azules, siempre tan brillantes y llenos de felicidad, tan tristes y desolados como los veía ahora.

Steve suspiró y decidió no contestar.

― Mientras tú estabas aquí, probablemente, sintiéndote miserable y responsable de mi pequeño accidente, yo estaba allí arriba ―dijo apuntando a uno de los pisos superiores del edificio a sus espaldas. ― recibiendo los regaños de mi ex-secretaria. Pepper fue bastante severa para estar tratando con un desafortunado hombre en pleno estado de convalecencia, postrado en cama y sin una enfermera sexy que lo atendiera. ― Dijo con exageración. La mirada de Steve cambió a una de incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa y luego negó con la cabeza ente lo que el millonario decía.―Es una mujer despiadada, Rogers, yo sé lo que te digo. Casi me hizo sentir culpable por ser tan incompetente para caerme en el gimnasio y venir a parar al hospital y, además de todo, preocuparla por ello. No tuvo piedad conmigo. ― Terminó de decir sobreactuando su papel de víctima y soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Steve no podía creer que Tony se tomara todo tan a la ligera. Era increíble la forma de ver las cosas que tenía ese hombre. Podía identificar claramente su tono exagerado, aun así, le divertía un poco la actitud que había tomado al respecto. Pero…

―Bien, una vez aclarado que fue " _mí_ , según Pepper, _completa incompetencia y torpeza"_ la causante de mi visita al hospital, vámonos. La comida de hospital es mala por unanimidad y ya casi es hora de desayunar, tengo ganas de unos hot cakes y un buen café, y aquí claramente no me darán lo que quiero. ― Diciendo esto se levantó y esperó a que Steve le siguiera. Cuando Steve se levantó de la banca y le siguió, el genio continuó caminando hacia el interior del edificio con una radiante sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

•••

Una vez todos de vuelta en la torre, Tony se dirigió a la cocina y cuando iba a tomar las cosas para preparar una de las pocas cosas que sabía cocinar, Steve se le adelantó e hizo algo que lo sorprendió.

―Voy a preparar unos hot cakes para todos. Doctor, ¿podría ayudarme con el café? ― Bruce asintió y se dirigió a la cafetera mientras los otros dos se sentaban alrededor del mesón. Natasha observaba a Bruce mientras buscaba un par de tazas y Tony observaba a Steve hacer lo suyo.

Un calor extraño se instaló en el pecho del millonario ante el gesto del rubio. Aunque lo hacía parecer un acto normal de buenas intenciones para todos los demás, sabía que lo hacía por él. Para él. En el hospital le había dicho que se le antojaban unos hot cakes y café, y eso era lo que estaba preparando para él.

El desayuno pasó rápido y como Pepper había dejado órdenes estrictas a JARVIS y al resto del equipo antes de irse, ahora le tocaba descansar. Lo que significaba que no podía trabajar en su taller, incluso dejó programado a JARVIS para que no le dejara entrar hasta dentro de siete días. Maldijo la hora en la que programó su I.A para que obedeciera ciegamente a Pepper, a veces parecía que le hacía más caso a ella que a él, que era su creador.

Se despidió de todos con la mano y fue a su cuarto, directamente a la cama para dormir un par de horas. Y no le tomó ni cinco minutos hacerlo, estaba cansado y adolorido.

•••

Luego del desayuno, el rubio partió rápidamente a su piso y tomó sus cosas para ir al trabajo. Llegó más rápido de lo que pensó y afortunadamente no lo detuvieron por exceso de velocidad.

La mañana se pasó volando y cuando terminó su turno tomó sus cosas y partió de vuelta a la torre. Una vez allí se bañó, se cambió y, cuando salía de su habitación, su teléfono celular vibró sobre la mesita de noche. Había olvidado apagarlo. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo, pero solo había una persona que conocía ese número.

Sam Wilson.

Un mensaje. _"Tengo una pista. ¿Cuándo puedes estar aquí?"_

Su amigo sabía lo importante que era ese tema para él, por eso no preguntaba _si_ podía ir, sino _cuando_ podía ir.

Si partía esa misma tarde estaría en Washington D.C al anochecer. No tenía otra opción, tenía que irse a más tardar en un par de horas.

Preparó una mochila con un poco de ropa y demás cosas indispensables. Dejó todo listo para su partida y subió a preparar el almuerzo, debía notificar a todos su salida e inventar una excusa convincente.

•••

Su reparador sueño se vio perturbado por el ruido de la ducha. ¿Quién osaba ocupar su baño privado? Nota mental: debía mejorar los protocolos de seguridad de JARVIS.

Se levantó un poco apoyando los codos en la cama y le vio.

La puerta del baño se abrió y un hombre alto, fuerte y muy mojadamente sexy salió por la puerta apenas envuelto en una pequeña toalla. Los músculos de sus brazos se contraían con cada movimiento que hacía al secar su cabello. La toalla que sostenía entre sus manos le impedía ver su rostro.

Se acercaba.

A pasos lentos, casi calculados, se acercaba a su cama.

La habitación, apenas iluminada, le permitió admirar la perfección de su figura, la imponencia de su altura, su porte, su fuerza. Un jadeo involuntario salió de sus labios y se reprendió por ello.

Cada vez más cerca.

La pequeña toalla se abrió peligrosamente a la altura de uno de sus poderosos muslos al apoyar la rodilla en la cama junto a él. Muy cerca de él. La toalla en su cabeza aún le impedía ver su rostro y eso le molestaba, pero la visión de ese perfecto muslo a su lado… un gemido necesitado salió, ahogadamente esta vez, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

El sexy desconocido se inclinó y se apoyó en la cama, dejando su brazo derecho cerca de su cabeza.

En esa posición pudo admirar la tensión de sus músculos, el poder de su brazo y la perfección de sus pectorales. Quería tocarle, quería pasar sus manos por ese, perfectamente bien esculpido, torso.

La mano izquierda del sujeto sexy y mojado se acercó a su cuerpo e instintivamente cerró los ojos.

Una voz.

Alguien le llamaba.

Una mano fuerte en su hombro le movía firme, pero delicadamente mientras le llamaba.

Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y vio a quien menos esperaba.

•••

El aroma que se apoderó de la estancia era irresistible. Lástima que no hubiera nadie cerca para disfrutarlo. El piso común estaba vacío.

Casi era la hora de comer, por lo que preparó una bandeja con lo necesario y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación del millonario.

El cuarto estaba sumido en una oscuridad completa. JARVIS encendió un par de lámparas que iluminaron tenuemente el lugar. Dejó la bandeja sobre un mueble, se acercó a la cama y escuchó un gemido. Extrañado, se acercó más y se apoyó en la cama para acercarse un poco al genio.

Su rostro estaba sudado y respiraba un tanto agitado, por lo que se alarmó un poco pensando que había empeorado.

―Stark.― Llamaba en voz queda, mientras sacudía suavemente el hombro del hombre dormido. ― Stark, despierta.

Nada, no despertaba.

―Tony. Tony, despierta. ― Nunca le llamaba por su nombre, pero se sintió extrañamente bien al hacerlo.

Al fin los ojos del moreno comenzaron a abrirse. Lo miró con sorpresa y un tanto extrañado.

― ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco agitado. ― Estaba un poco preocupado, solo un poco, pero no le diría eso al _todopoderoso_ Tony Stark, eso solo alimentaría su ego y él se ganaría burlas por ello.

No respondió de inmediato, estaba algo sorprendido de verle precisamente a él en su habitación. En su cama. Tan cerca. En una posición extrañamente familiar.

Como un golpe directo en la cara, cayó en la cuenta de su sueño. Otra vez soñaba con el sujeto sexy y mojado sin rostro.

―Tal vez tienes un poco de fiebre. ― Dijo el rubio mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la frente sudada de Tony. ― ¿Estás bien? ― Repitió al no obtener respuesta la primera vez. El otro asintió.

―Solo, ― le miró un segundo ― solo tuve un mal sueño. ― Trató de quitarle importancia y apartó la mano de Steve de su frente.

Estaba muy oscuro.

―JARVIS, cariño, las cortinas si no es mucha molestia.

― _Claro, señor._ ― Las cortinas se abrieron y el moreno se arrepintió inmediatamente de su petición. La luz le lastimó los ojos y un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios al tiempo que se tapaba la cabeza con el edredón.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― Preguntó molesto. Creía que era más tarde, tal vez de noche ya. No esperaba tanta luz.

―Son casi las dos de la tarde, te traje algo de comida. ― Diciendo esto se levantó por la bandeja y se la puso en frente.

El moreno comenzó a comer de inmediato. Estaba delicioso, como todo lo que el soldado cocinaba, pero esta vez lo sintió diferente; lo sintió mejor.

― ¿No me trajiste esto porque te sientes culpable, verdad? Ya lo hablamos en el hospital y―

―No lo hago. ― Le interrumpió. ― JARVIS me mostró el video del gimnasio y concuerdo con la señorita Potts, fue totalmente culpa tuya, eres un descuidado. ― La mirada de sorpresa y a la vez ofendida del millonario no tenía precio y le hizo reír.

Mientras preparaba la comida había solicitado a la I.A la grabación del accidente y casi estalla a carcajadas al ver que el genio resbalaba con su propio sudor acumulado bajo sus pies. Ver ese video le había dado la razón definitiva para dejar de sentirse culpable, solo había sido un descuido al estar tan enfrascados en el entrenamiento.

La mirada da Tony cambió a una de odio al escuchar su risa. De pronto Steve se puso serio de nuevo.

―Me tengo que ir. ―Soltó de pronto. ― Esa es la razón por la que vine. Un amigo en D.C necesita mi ayuda y debo irme esta misma tarde.

No era cierto, estaba atontado por los medicamentos, pero no lo suficiente para tragarse esa mentira. Seguro que iba a otro asunto y ya sospechaba con que estaba relacionado.

―Y, ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? ― Siguió tomando su sopa y tomó un poco de jugo. ― No soy tu madre, Capi-Paleta. ― Le dio una de sus miradas de _"no me importa lo que hagan los demás"_.

―Lo sé. Solo quería avisarte para que el equipo no se preocupe por mi ausencia nuevamente, Tony. ― Lo sabía. El genio sabía que Steve sabía lo preocupados que habían estado la primera vez que desapareció por todo un día. Pero más le sorprendió que le llamara por su nombre. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aparentando demencia y obviando la última parte, contestó.

― ¿Preocupados por ti?, por favor, Rogers. Tienes como cien años, eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para que nos preocupemos por ti. ― Perfecto, había salido tal como quería. Se felicitó mentalmente por ello.

Esa falsa indiferencia le divertía. Steve ya había aprendido a reconocer algunas de sus actitudes y maneras de hablar, al igual que había aprendido a hacerlo con el resto del equipo.

Steve se alejó un poco de la cama.

―Claro. ― Le miró directo a los ojos poniéndose serio nuevamente. ― Solo tú sabes a donde voy, el resto del equipo creerá que estoy en una misión. ― Caminó en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir volteó a verlo.

― ¿Olvidaste algo, Rogers? ― Preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

―Si me necesitas... Si el equipo me necesita, ― se corrigió e hizo énfasis en la palabra equipo― Natasha sabe cómo contactarme en D.C. ― Dio un par de pasos más hacia la salida, se detuvo y sin voltear a verlo soltó sus últimas palabras. ― Ah, y puedes llamarme Steve si quieres, Tony. ― Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la cuchara a medio camino susurró quedamente ese nombre. _"Steve"_. Sonrió. Al parecer ya se llevaban mejor.

Terminó su comida y se tomó los medicamentos.

Se acostó nuevamente y se durmió.

•••

Steve comió con Natasha y Bruce en la cocina como siempre. Al terminar les informó de su supuesta misión. La Viuda Negra no se lo creyó.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― La pelirroja era muy suspicaz y nada se le pasaba por alto. Ningún cabo suelto.

Ante la mirada acusatoria de la agente, a Steve no le quedó más opción que poner su mirada más firme para que no se notara la falsedad de sus próximas palabras, pero antes de abrir la boca fue interrumpido.

― _Esa información es clasificada, señorita Romanoff._ ― El elegante acento británico de JARVIS se escuchó para sacarlo del problema.

El rubio disimuló el alivio de manera perfecta y, con mirada seria, se levantó de su lugar para salir de la cocina y escapar de la mirada asesina de su compañera.

―Suerte en tu misión, Steve. ― Como siempre, el bueno del doctor Banner se hizo notar en el tenso ambiente que les rodeaba.

―Gracias, Doctor. Nos vemos pronto.

Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano derecha y salió bajo la atenta mirada de Natasha.

Una vez solos, Bruce, puso una de sus manos en la rodilla de la agente. Ella volteó a verle un tanto sorprendida, pero no hizo nada para deshacer el contacto. En esas semanas se habían acercado más de lo que ella hubiera esperado, más de lo que se hubiera acercado a cualquier persona que no fuera Clint.

Confiaba en el doctor.

En ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos pudieron notar la calma que se provocaban uno al otro. Natasha mantenía al _otro sujeto_ dentro de su cuerpo, le daba una especie de paz que no sentía hace mucho tiempo; y Bruce, a su vez, bajaba las revoluciones a las que funcionaba su cerebro, su instinto, y le otorgaba control a sus nervios con su clamada actitud ante todo. Se complementaban.

―No te preocupes por él, ya nos enteraremos de lo que hace. Y, antes de que digas algo, ―tomó su mano y posó un suave beso en sus nudillos― si JARVIS le cubre las espaldas es porque Tony se lo permite. Lo que quiere decir que confía en él. Tal vez Tony no tiene buen juicio, pero JARVIS si lo tiene, ¿no es así JARVIS?

― _Así es, Doctor. No debería preocuparse, señorita._

Silencio.

Como siempre, aunque no lo aceptara, Bruce tenía razón. Le dedicó una sonrisa y sin decir nada comenzó a levantar su plato para llevarlo al fregadero.

Una vez todo limpio, salieron de la cocina para ir al laboratorio de Banner unos pisos más abajo.

•••

Bajó rápidamente y cogió su mochila. Repasó mentalmente la lista de cosas indispensables. No olvidaba nada. Echó un último vistazo a su piso, tomó su escudo, su chaqueta y volvió al ascensor.

― _Debo decirle, Capitán, que la señorita Romanoff y el doctor Banner no creyeron en la veracidad de su misión. Aun así, no insistirán gracias a la sensatez del Doctor._

Steve ya se lo temía. Natasha era un hueso duro de roer y no se tragaba sus mentiras. Nunca había podido mentirle sobre nada, ni la más mínima cosa.

―Lo sé. Pero no quiero que sepan a dónde voy. JARVIS, si no te molesta, preferiría que nadie se enterara de la existencia de esto. ― Dijo con el teléfono celular entre sus dedos. ― Y mucho menos Tony.

― _Como guste, Capitán._

Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y algo vino de pronto a su mente.

―JARVIS, necesito pedirte un favor.

― _Claro, Capitán. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

―Sé que la señorita Potts dejó instrucciones sobre la recuperación de Tony. Quiero que te asegures de que cumple con las órdenes del médico. También, ¿podrías buscar a alguien que vaya a cocinar para todos mientras no estoy en la torre?

La primera vez que se había desaparecido todo el día, ya en la noche, encontró la comida que su equipo había preparado. La verdad no quería ser cruel con ellos, pero esa había sido, definitivamente, la peor comida que había probado en toda su vida. Exceso de sal, falta de cocción, falta de condimentos. No sobrevivirían sin comida decente y la comida rápida no era una opción, no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría fuera de la ciudad.

― _Me encargaré de que así sea, Capitán._

Luego de murmurar un "gracias", salió del ascensor en dirección a su motocicleta.

Abandonó la torre casi a las cuatro de la tarde. Hizo una parada en el gimnasio para notificar su ausencia indefinida y no se detuvo hasta llegar a D.C.

•••

Clint se veía un tanto asombrado al llegar esa tarde a la torre y enterarse de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

Tony en el hospital y Steve en una misión súper secreta de la que nadie sabía nada, a excepción de JARVIS, supuestamente.

―Todas las cosas interesantes pasan cuando no estoy. ― Se quejó en la cena haciendo un mohín de disgusto y disconformidad.

El resto del equipo le miró divertido. Parecía un niño pequeño, tal vez lo era.

* * *

Okeeeeey. Hasta aquí por hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado este _súper capítulo_ y que me den sus opiniones al respecto.

 _¿A qué va Steve a D.C?_ Es obvio que ya lo saben, confío en sus capacidades deductivas ;)

¿Se dieron cuenta de que ya no son Stark y Rogers, sino Tony y Steve? Me encanta eso, en algún momento tenía que pasar y salió tan natural *.*

 **Cosas interesantes (?)**

Me gusta saber de lo que escribo, por lo que siempre estoy investigando en vez de inventarme las enfermedades y todo eso... No sé si les había contado, pero estoy estudiando una carrera del área de la salud, por lo que si pongo enfermedades, accidentes o cosas por el estilo será siempre con fundamentos y conocimientos adquiridos, ya sea en la universidad o en internet. En este capítulo incluí un "traumatismo craneoencefálico leve"... eso fue porque en una de mis clases estábamos viendo (hace un tiempo cuando escribí este capítulo) algo relacionado con golpes y contusiones cerebrales y se me ocurrió ocuparlo para el fic. No puedo separar mis estudios del resto de mis actividades xD

 _El TCE leve puede dejar a la víctima inconsciente por un par de minutos y al despertar, se encontrará un poco desorientada. Es una lesión de consideración, se mantiene al paciente en observación por algunas horas y luego se le indica reposo y visitas posteriores al médico para evaluar que no haya habido daños a largo plazo._

¿Creen que nuestro Tony tenga cuidado? ¿Alguien cree que vaya a ver al médico después de irse a casa?

Si les gustó dejen un review y si no les gustó también dejen un review. Díganme, ¿qué creen que pasará de ahora en adelante?

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 28 de Noviembre, 2016.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Buscando

Hola a todo el mundo!

Esta semana es una de las peores del año, tengo como mil pruebas y una presentación oral ante la profe más exigente que he tenido el desagrado de conocer... de tanto estudiar casi olvido que hoy me tocaba actualizar O.O Pero lo recordé cuando me desperté y aquí estoy :D

No retraso más el capítulo.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Buscando**

* * *

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando llegó a D.C. y de inmediato se dirigió a la casa de Sam. Estacionó su motocicleta afuera del garaje y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Entró sigilosamente a la cocina y dejó sus cosas al pie de la escalera mientras buscaba a su amigo con la mirada. Lo encontró sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión. Más bien durmiendo frente a la televisión encendida.

―Ya estoy aquí. ― Dijo al tiempo que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el sofá junto a Sam.

Sam despertó con un sobresalto y se llevó una mano a la cara al ver a Steve a su lado. Miró a su alrededor, tomó el mando de la televisión y la apagó.

―Veo que te cansaste de esperarme. ― Le dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa llena de burla a su recién despertado amigo.

―Sí, verás… ― Se acomodó de lado para observarle mejor y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de lado en la más pura expresión de burla que tanto lo caracterizaba ― Tardabas demasiado, así que encendí la televisión y estaba este programa tan interesante que pasan a las… ― miró su reloj― ¡¿Son casi las nueve?! Vaya, si te soy sincero, no esperaba que vinieras. No respondiste a mi mensaje.

Steve se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al pie de las escaleras para tomar sus cosas.

―Verás, Sam, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo. Pasaron un par de cosas en la torre que más tarde te contaré, tuve que escapar de la implacable Black Widow y su inminente interrogatorio por lo que salí de ahí lo más pronto que me fue posible.

― ¿Quieres algo de comer o vives a base de aire? ―Se burló su amigo mientras le veía subir al segundo piso.

Se levantó y sacó algo de la nevera sin recibir respuesta y lo metió al horno de microondas. No recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido frente al televisor, solo recordaba que estaba viendo un programa muy aburrido sobre _quién sabe qué_. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le apretó un poco. Se quejó.

―No te quejes, Sam. Así no te querrá la chica de recepción del centro de veteranos.

El timbre del microondas le impidió contestar a eso inmediatamente. Abrió puerta del horno y sacó la comida.

―Eso ya es pasado, amigo. Aquí tienes, comida al instante. ― Le entregó una caja de comida china y se sirvió la suya frente a él, apoyado en el fregadero.

Comieron un poco y las cosas se volvieron más serias.

― ¿Cuál es la pista que tienes, Sam?

El rubio le miró con seriedad y recibió una mirada un tanto divertida.

―Sabía que no podrías estar mucho tiempo sin preguntar por eso. ― Dejó la comida sobre el microondas y sacó una carpeta de una de las estanterías detrás de Steve y se la entregó. ― Esto es lo que he recolectado hasta ahora. Hay imágenes de distintas cámaras de seguridad, copias de pasajes de autobús, fechas, lugares y todo lo que pude encontrar del último año.

Steve revisó la gruesa carpeta y miró a su amigo con una mirada cargada de sospecha. No podía creer que su amigo encontrara tanta información sin ayuda.

― ¿Dónde conseguiste todo esto?

―Me debían un par de favores y pedí unos cuantos favores más a unos amigos. Lo normal. No te preocupes. ― Siguió comiendo y con los palillos le indicó la carpeta. ― Mira en las últimas páginas, es la información más reciente. No te llamé antes porque la información que encontré tenía semanas de retraso y no llevaba a ningún lado, solo callejones sin salida.

Steve ojeó la carpeta, pasó a las últimas páginas como le había indicado Sam y abrió los ojos con desconcierto al saber que su amigo Bucky había estado tan cerca de él hace un par de meses, en Brooklyn. Leyó rápidamente los reportes y llegó a la parte que más le importaba, la ubicación más reciente era de tres días antes en un edificio abandonado en Baltimore. Estaba cerca.

El problema era que en esos tres días pudo llegar muy lejos y no sabía dónde buscarle.

Una foto al final de la carpeta llamó su atención. Era él, estaba hablando con unos hombres cerca de una fábrica. Al reverso de la foto decía que era una fábrica de reciclaje de metales pesados. Tal vez alguien allí le podía dar razones de su actual paradero.

El rubio levantó la mirada y fue interrumpido por su amigo antes de abrir la boca.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Soy el mejor y no sabes cómo agradecerme lo que estoy haciendo por ti y no sé cuántas cosas más. ― Le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano y continuó devolviéndole una mirada un tanto escéptica. ― Te conozco Steve. Lo importante aquí es que va a haber un poco de acción, persecución y tal vez un poco de peligro, ― Los ojos de Sam brillaron de emoción.― esta tranquilidad me está matando, hermano. ―Ambos rieron ante su último comentario.

Luego de eso ambos acordaron partir a la mañana siguiente a Meryland para investigar un poco, y tal vez, tener suerte e ir al encuentro con el Soldado de Invierno.

Una vez cerrado el tema que los convocaba, Sam le insistió a Steve para saber las cosas que habían pasado en la torre. Steve le contó lo sucedido el último mes viviendo en Nueva York y al llegar a la parte del accidente en el gimnasio Sam se puso serio al enterarse de su visita al hospital con el millonario, pero al final terminó riendo ampliamente por la torpeza del genio.

―Espera, espera― Se sostuvo el estómago con una mano intentado parar de reír. ― ¿Estás diciendo que casi matas al hombre más rico, poderoso e importante del país en un entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo en su propio gimnasio?

Steve le lanzó una mirada furiosa ante su comentario y su incontenible risa, y prácticamente ladró su respuesta.

― ¡Fue un accidente!

―No te enojes. ―Dejó de reírse y lo miró completamente divertido. ― Pero tienes que admitir que es algo gracioso y digno de contar. Casi matas a Tony Stark. ― le dijo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa ladina.

El rubio le dio una última mirada de reproche a su amigo y miró la hora. Pasadas las diez de la noche. Se levantó, le palmeó la espalda y salió de la cocina.

―Salimos a las seis. ―Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Sam puso una cara de fastidio y desaprobación.

― ¡Oh, vamos, Steve! ― Gimió en desacuerdo.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

•••

Esa noche Steve estuvo despierto por horas pensando en infinidad de cosas.

En primera instancia pensó en Bucky y en su infancia. Desde que su amigo apareció frente a él un par de años atrás que, cada vez que estaba cerca de encontrarle, sus recuerdos junto a él venían a su mente. Recordaba las peleas de las que lo sacaba casi a diario, de sus fallidos intentos por enseñarle a defenderse. Le llegaban esos momentos en los que, casi inconsciente a causa de las golpizas, oía los reclamos de Bucky mientras lo cargaba en su espalda camino a casa para curarle las heridas. _"Eres un idiota por enfrentarte a esos chicos más grandes que tú, pero debo admitir que tienes agallas"_ , solía decirle a modo de regaño. También recordaba cada intento para conseguirle una cita y que siempre se quedaba solo porque las chicas se iban con el chico alto y confiado. Nadie se quedaba con el enclenque sin carácter, que no sabía dirigirse a las mujeres; no sabía cómo hablarle a una sin tartamudear y dejarse en ridículo.

" _Contigo hasta el final de la línea, amigo"_ Esa frase daba vueltas en su cabeza constantemente. Se suponía que su amistad, su relación de hermanos, duraría para siempre. Siempre juntos, siempre apoyándose entre ellos. Ahora solo eran ellos, solo se tenían el uno al otro para rememorar su pasado, para saber que todo lo que les tocaba vivir en un presente tan diferente al que compartieron hace décadas, era real. Para afrontar el futuro y los problemas. Pero no era así. No estaban juntos, ni apoyándose ante la adversidad.

Su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba huyendo de todo el mundo. Escapaba de sí mismo, escapaba de quien le obligaron a ser, del asesino en que lo convirtieron. Necesitaba encontrarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, que encontrarían la manera de que el antiguo Bucky volviera. Decirle que nunca tendría que estar solo otra vez; porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, pero no podía hacerlo estando lejos. No podía ayudarle si no sabía dónde estaba.

La pista que había encontrado Sam llegaba como caída del cielo. Era una luz de esperanza después de casi dos años de no encontrar nada útil.

Aunque también era una noticia que llegaba en un mal momento. No le agradaba la idea de irse de la torre luego del accidente en el gimnasio. Parecía que estaba huyendo y no era lo que estaba haciendo. Todos le dijeron que había sido solo un accidente, que pudo pasarle a cualquiera de ellos y, sobre todo, que la culpa era principalmente de la torpeza de Tony. _"Si no usara esa armadura ya habría muerto hace mucho"_ le había dicho Natasha. Tal vez tenían toda la razón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera un poco responsable, después de todo, el accidente había ocurrido en un entrenamiento con él.

El Capitán América había tomado el mando en ese entrenamiento, ya no era Steve; se había entusiasmado al escuchar las irreverencias del millonario. Todas esas provocaciones de parte del moreno le hicieron recordar sus encuentros constantes con los matones de su antiguo barrio en Brooklyn; tenía que defenderse. Ellos también le provocaban y él, como todo un hombre, alzaba los puños para intentar defenderse. Se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a pelear más en serio, sin contener sus golpes ni su fuerza. Sin pensar que no estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

No se había dado cuenta de que todo ese teatro había sido a propósito para que usara todas sus fuerzas. Tony quería probarse a sí mismo, quería saber si era digno rival de un súper soldado; e ingenuo como solo él podía ser, no se había percatado de ello hasta horas más tarde, cuando analizó lo acontecido con la cabeza más fría.

Pensando en ello un buen rato, se dio cuenta de que últimamente, aunado al hecho de que casi no se veían, casi no había tenido problemas con el millonario. Al principio Tony había asistido a las comidas diarias con un claro gesto de desagrado y fastidio en la cara, y habían discutido en una ocasión debido a eso.

" _Si no te gusta comer con nosotros puedes venir más tarde o simplemente no venir, estoy cansado de tu cara de pocos amigos en cada comida, Stark."_ Le había espetado esa vez.

La cara de ofendido que el genio puso le molestó, ya estaba cansado de tener que soportar su cara de pocos amigos y además tener tragarse sus comentarios altaneros y arrogantes cada dos por tres. La idea de compartir las comidas era para mejorar su relación como equipo, no empeorarla.

Y como cosa extraña, no le había respondido nada, solo le había dedicado una mirada furibunda y se había marchado con los puños apretados, los nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida, y con una vena a punto de explotarle en el cuello de tanto que apretó la mandíbula para no gritarle algo. Sabía que no le había dicho nada por alguna razón, pero no sabía cuál era esa razón y no se lo pensó más de cinco minutos para luego olvidarlo.

Al día siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo, el millonario había aparecido con un ánimo renovado, totalmente nuevo, y le había sorprendido gratamente verlo con tan buena disposición. Hasta le había dado las gracias por la comida. No se lo podía creer y por la cara que pusieron los chicos, ellos tampoco. Le pareció escuchar al arquero decir que tal vez JARVIS había tomado posesión de Tony de alguna manera y que por eso estaba actuando tan raro. Él solo se rió internamente al escuchar aquello.

No sabía porque razón había comenzado a pensar en el millonario, pero ahora que claramente se llevaban mejor, tal vez pudieran llegar a ser amigos en un futuro cercano. Aunque aún estaba el asunto de Bucky, el Soldado de Invierno había cometido muchas atrocidades y no sabía de qué forma iba a reaccionar Tony cuando lo supiera todo. Ni siquiera él sabía todo lo que había hecho su amigo durante sus incursiones como asesino a sueldo.

Vio su reloj de pulsera y al percatarse de la hora, dejó esos pensamientos de lado y decidió descansar un par de horas.

Una sonrisa enigmática, confiada y brillante le acompañó esa noche en sus sueños.

•••

A las seis de la mañana en punto estaban saliendo de la casa de Sam. Optaron por ir en la camioneta de éste último y partieron en su viaje a Baltimore.

Casi una hora y media de viaje acompañada por música que Steve _debía conocer_ , según palabras de su amigo, llegaron a Meryland y comenzaron con su investigación.

Preguntando en un lugar y otro, consiguieron la dirección de la fábrica que buscaban.

Llegaron a la fábrica y hablaron con el encargado de personal. Luego de mostrarle una foto de Bucky, les dijo que se había presentado con el nombre de John Miller y que había trabajado allí por un par de meses. _"Un chico muy callado y trabajador. Nunca se quejaba. Tenía algo misterioso en su mirada. Parecía un tanto peligroso"_ dijo el anciano.

El día anterior no se había presentado a trabajar. Según lo que pudieron sacarle al encargado, vivía en un pequeño cuarto alquilado por uno de los trabajadores del turno nocturno.

Al salir de la fábrica fueron directo a la dirección que les proporcionó el encargado. Tocaron a la puerta y un sujeto cansado y enojado les recibió. _John_ se había ido el día anterior, por la mañana y se había llevado su auto. _"Dejó algunas cosas en su cuarto, pasen y llévense esa basura. Tal vez ustedes puedan recuperar mi auto y de paso darle una lección a ese maldito ladrón"_ , el sujeto no era muy amable y era comprensible: Bucky había robado su auto y un par de sujetos desconocidos venían a molestarlo luego de haber estado despierto toda la noche en el trabajo.

Revisaron la habitación de arriba abajo y no encontraron nada útil, solo basura y muchos papeles. Entre los papeles arrugados en el piso Steve encontró algo interesante.

―Nos vamos, ya sé dónde puede estar. ― Le entregó el papel y ambos salieron por la puerta.

•••

Una vez más en la camioneta, estaban detenidos en un semáforo en rojo. Sin música.

―Nos lleva un día de ventaja. Y además se robó un auto. ― dijo con pesar, Steve.

―No se diga más, nos vamos a Jersey. ― Sam estaba un tanto animado por la situación, pero al notar la mirada de su compañero, trató de consolarle. ― Cambia esa cara, hombre. Ya verás que le encontraremos pronto. ― Dijo con una mano consoladora en el hombro del rubio.

El resto del camino se hizo en un silencio que solo era roto por la música que salía del reproductor.

•••

En poco más de tres horas llegaron a Nueva Jersey y se dirigieron al embarcadero. Mostraron la foto a todo el que se cruzó en su camino hasta que, cuando estaban por darse por vencidos, un tipo con cara de pocos amigos dijo que lo había visto subir a un barco esa misma mañana.

Un barco llamado _"Arriskugarri"_ con destino a Inglaterra.

Ahora tenían la información necesaria para encontrarlo. En un barco se demoraría varios días en llegar al otro continente y ellos podrían esperarle para darle la bienvenida.

Dieron un par de vueltas más por el lugar hasta que averiguaron el puerto donde desembarcarían en unos días y tomaron el camino de vuelta a D.C. Al llegar, por la tarde, reservaron el último vuelo esa misma noche directo a Londres.

•••

Una vez en el avión, Steve podía escuchar el ir y venir de las azafatas repartiendo mantas y almohadas para los pasajeros mientras su amigo dormía cómodamente en el asiento junto a él.

No pudo evitar los pensamientos que se instauraron en su mente. _¿Qué se supone que le diría a Bucky cuando lo encontrara? ¿Le recordaría siquiera?_ Le dolía no saber si su amigo había recobrado algunos de sus recuerdos, si al menos podría distinguirle a él. No sabía si aceptaría ir con él de buenas a primeras, tal vez le tocaría enfrentarse directamente con él como hace unos años en el helicarrier. Esta vez tenía a Sam cerca para ayudarle a capturarlo, Sam definitivamente no le dejaría llevarse por sus sentimientos y eso era lo que necesitaba, alguien externo al problema. Esta vez no le dejaría escapar. Tenía que ayudarle.

 _Tenía que ayudarle._

Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

•••

Había disparos por todas partes. Un horrible robot que disparaba sin parar le atacaba directamente, eran disparos grandes y peligrosos; las balas atravesaban el metal del vagón. Del otro lado de las puertas, en el compartimento anterior se encontraba él, Bucky. No sabía lo que pasaba del otro lado de las puertas, lo único que sabía es que de seguro no estaban tomando café y riendo mientras hablaban del último partido que habían visto. De seguro estaban atacando sin descanso al Sargento Barnes y no podía dejarle solo por mucho tiempo.

Vio su oportunidad de atacar. Se colgó de una plataforma en el techo, se deslizó hacia su atacante y lo derribó, lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate. Se abrió camino con el arma del robot hacia el vagón trasero y observó la situación. Bucky se quedó sin municiones. Él preparó su arma, abrió la puerta y se la entregó. Con una mirada supieron que hacer. Atacó y su compañero, de un solo disparo, terminó con el enemigo.

―Lo tenía contra las cuerdas. ― Bucky se veía un poco más relajado al decir aquello.

―Sí, lo noté.

La misma conversación que habían tenido un par de años antes; el día en que conoció al doctor Erskine. El día en que todo cambió para él.

El robot que le atacaba en el otro vagón regresó y les disparó. Se protegió con su escudo al tiempo que gritaba un "¡Al suelo!" y recibía el impacto. Soltó su escudo. Una de las paredes del tren se abrió y pudo ver como Bucky recogía el escudo para protegerse y el resto pasó casi en cámara lenta ante sus ojos.

El robot disparó hacia Bucky y el impacto le hizo caer del tren. Derribó una vez más al robot con su escudo y vio a Bucky. Se sostenía de un tubo que colgada de la pared abierta del vagón y trató de alcanzarlo mientras le llamaba y le pedía que resistiera mientras trataba de alcanzarlo. Cada vez estaba más cerca de conseguirlo. Un par de centímetros y estaría a salvo. Un par de centímetros y esa sería una historia para contar en la cantina cada vez que su amigo quisiera presumir. Cada vez que quisiera contar como el Capitán América lo había salvado de un chapuzón en un río congelado.

Pero no.

El tubo se desprendió de su sitio antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo y vio como Bucky cayó, mientras gritaba, hacia ese río congelado al fondo del precipicio.

Despertó exaltado y con la respiración cortada. Había sido tan real. Había sido como volver a estar en ese tren; la adrenalina, el miedo, el frío infinito que sintió al ver a su hermano caer hacia las garras de la muerte. Por suerte Sam aún dormía, no se había percatado de su sobresalto.

Tenía la frente perlada en sudor, un nudo en la garganta y un horrible dolor en el pecho.

Culpa.

La culpa por no haber hecho más por su mejor amigo. La culpa por no poder ayudar al único hermano que había tenido.

Todos los recuerdos más dolorosos que tenía se arremolinaban en su mente y de pronto, ya no pudo más. Se levantó y enfiló su camino rápidamente al baño del avión y se lavó la cara con abundante agua fría. _"No puedes seguir así. Tienes que parar"_ , se dijo. Se miró en el espejo un momento y respiró profundamente antes de salir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Sam esperándole, éste le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón de apoyo. Luego ambos volvieron a sus asientos y unas horas más tarde llegaron a su destino.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Alguien se ha preguntado que fue de Bucky todo este tiempo. Son dos años desde que desapareció, en verdad ¿nadie se lo ha preguntado? Bueno, yo lo hice...

En dos semanas es el último capítulo del año, no puedo creer que ya se acabe el año y aún no llego ni a la mitad de la historia, espero no aburrir a nadie con los avances xD

Si les gustó dejen un review, me gustaría saber si les gusta y si tiene sentido continuar con esto...

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 12 de Diciembre, 2016.**


	11. Capítulo 11: Bucky Barnes - John Miller

Hola a todo el mundo.

Espero que hayan pasado una muy linda navidad y que se hayan cumplido todos sus deseos, no como a mí... Santa no me trajo a Sebastian Stan como regalo de navidad :'( En fin...

Hoy les traigo el último capítulo del año, ¿alguien más se siente tan emocionado como yo? Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con este fic :P

No les detengo más, aquí se viene uno de mis capítulos preferidos porque... bueno, me encanta Bucky y hay que aceptarlo, todos en algún momento nos preguntamos que pasó con él en esos dos años que estuvo desaparecido. Sí, ya sé que de alguna forma terminó en Rumania, en Civil War nos enteramos de eso, pero como nada de eso pasó en mi fic... léanlo y averigüen donde estuvo ;)

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Bucky Barnes/John Miller**

* * *

No recordaba nada. No recordaba a ese sujeto que insistía en que eran amigos, que se conocían. Ese sujeto que se resistió a pelear con él, que recibió sus golpes sin defenderse.

" _Contigo hasta el final de la línea, amigo"_ , esa frase resonaba en su cabeza, se le hacía conocida de algún lado. La había escuchado antes. Tal vez hasta la había dicho.

No recordaba.

Él era un asesino, el sujeto con quien peleaba era su misión y debía terminarla.

El helicarrier explotó. El vidrio que los sostenía se vino abajo y ese sujeto cayó al río. Se sostuvo con su brazo de metal mientras lo veía caer al agua. El otro sujeto no salía, le vio hundirse cada vez más en el agua hasta que desapareció de su vista y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sacarlo. La necesidad de salvarlo de la muerte. Algo en su interior le decía que no podía dejar morir a ese tipo. No a él. No le conocía, pero no le dejaría morir hasta averiguar quién era y de dónde le conocía. Se aseguró de que estaba vivo y lo dejó solo a la orilla del río, medio inconsciente, y se fue del lugar.

Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba recuerdos.

Su brazo humano se curó rápidamente y vagó por la ciudad en lo que se calmaban las cosas. Consiguió algo de ropa y una gorra con visera para camuflarse entre la gente de la gran ciudad. Sin saber cómo exactamente, llegó al museo, específicamente a la exhibición del Capitán América; el sujeto que no quiso enfrentarse con él. Así que así se hacía llamar: Capitán América.

Steve Rogers. Ese nombre le resultaba conocido.

Leyó y escuchó su historia, pero también encontró la historia del Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, el único miembro de los Howling Commandos que perdió la vida en combate. Pero no era cierto, él era ese tal James Barnes. Él era el sujeto que supuestamente estaba muerto desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Entonces, el sujeto, Steve Rogers, tenía razón; eran amigos y se conocían de toda la vida. Pero no lo recordaba. Y estaba dispuesto a descubrir la verdad y a traer de vuelta sus recuerdos. Necesitaba saber quién era. Necesitaba saber porque tanto interés de ese tal Steve en que lo recordara y volviera a ser quien era.

Necesitaba saber quién había sido en el pasado, pero le daba miedo encontrar la verdad. En el fondo sabía que no le gustaría lo que encontraría. No, no le gustaría ni un poco.

•••

Los días pasaban lentos y oscuros para él. No podía pasearse por la calle sin el temor a ser reconocido por alguien y que lo metieran a la cárcel por lo que había hecho; aún peor, que lo volvieran a atrapar y le obligaran a hacer cosas horribles. No quería volver a sentir dolor. Odiaba el dolor que le producía esa máquina en su cabeza. No podía dejar a la vista su brazo de metal, no era normal y podrían descubrirle. Debía esconderlo.

Enfundado en sudaderas grandes, guantes y gorras con visera para no ser reconocido y pasar desapercibido, vagó por toda la ciudad hasta que llegó a un barrio tranquilo donde, según pudo observar, solo vivían ancianos.

Iba pasando por la calle, tarde en la noche, y se acercó a un jardín para dormir. Llevaba más de diez días caminando y casi no había comido ni dormido en todo ese tiempo.

Durmió encogido junto a un pequeño portón que daba al patio trasero de una casa, pero en la mañana fue despertado por un suave golpe de una escoba. Despertó un poco desorientado, pensando que le habían encontrado.

El anciano que lo despertó aún sostenía la escoba con desconfianza, pero luego de un momento la bajó y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Le preguntó qué hacía ahí, de dónde venía y muchas cosas más, pero no respondió. Cuando el anciano amenazó con llamar a la policía le dijo que no tenía a dónde ir y que no recordaba nada, lo que no era mentira y que estaba escapando de unos tipos que lo habían amenazado, lo que tampoco era del todo mentira.

El anciano resultó ser muy amable y le ofreció su casa para pasar una temporada a cambio de su ayuda. No le vio nada de malo y aceptó. Tal vez viviendo como una persona normal lograra traer algún recuerdo a su mente.

La casa era bonita y acogedora. Al entrar sintió el aroma del desayuno que preparaba la esposa del anciano. Eran una pareja muy amable que solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Los señores Miller habían vivido en esa casa desde hace casi sesenta años, se habían casado muy jóvenes y enamorados. Aún ahora, se podía percibir ese amor en sus miradas al mirarse directo a los ojos. Nunca tuvieron hijos y la llegada de Bucky les alegró en demasía, lo trataban como al hijo que nunca tuvieron y como él no sabía su nombre, le llamaban John.

Estuvo viviendo con los Miller más o menos seis meses. Les ayudaba a hacer las compras, a cargar cosas pesadas y trabajaba en la tienda de víveres que tenían a unas cuadras de la casa. Le gustaba esa vida. Lo trataban bien, las personas eran amables con él en la tienda y siempre le sonreían y le daban las gracias. De vez en cuando le pedían que cortara el césped o podara algunos árboles y arbustos en las casa vecinas y lo hacía de muy buena gana.

Pero no todo en su nueva vida había sido tan bueno como hubiera querido que fuera.

Había tenido pesadillas cada noche. Algunas veces despertaba bañado en sudor y completamente alterado, otras veces despertaba gritando de dolor. En esas ocasiones los Miller llegaban a su cuarto asustados y la señora Anna le tranquilizaba. Le secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla y le decía que todo estaría bien, que no estaba solo y que no tenía nada que temer. Y era ahí cuando su alma confundida, abandonada y necesitada de afecto sucumbía a sus palabras, a sus abrazos y su cariño; se abrazaba a ella como si se tratase de un salvavidas en medio del océano, se tranquilizaba y se dormía mientras ella le pasaba las manos por el húmedo y enmarañado cabello, mientras le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras y lo llamaba _hijo_.

Ellos no preguntaron por su brazo y él tampoco dijo nada, porque supuestamente no recordaba nada de su pasado y no querían presionarlo. Además no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Estaba muy agradecido con ellos. Les había tomado mucho cariño en esos meses. Había recordado algunas cosas también. Fragmentos de su pasado venían a su mente en esas ocasiones en que gritaba por las noches. Soñaba con las reprogramaciones y eso le hacía gritar. Recordaba el dolor, pero también recordaba su pasado. No le gustaba tener esos sueños, pero los necesitaba para recordar.

Fuera de las pesadillas era una vida tranquila, sin sobresaltos, y se estaba acostumbrando a ella cuando, un día, todo cambió.

•••

Cada dos semanas iba al centro de la ciudad a buscar la mercancía para el almacén. Las últimas veces que había ido, se había descuidado y no notó a un hombre que lo observaba fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle. No había sentido que alguien lo observaba y lo seguía.

Pero esa vez lo vio. Alguien le había reconocido. Tenía que irse.

Ese día, por la tarde, regresó con los Miller asegurándose de que nadie le seguía y durante la cena se despidió. Dijo que había recordado algo de su pasado, una dirección y la imagen de una casa, y que tenía que ir a buscarla para saber qué había pasado con él. Un poco tristes, pero felices de que _John_ hubiera recordado algo, le dieron el adiós y le desearon un buen viaje.

Partió esa misma noche.

•••

Se quedó en la ciudad un par de días para asegurarse de que el tipo que lo había reconocido estaba tras su pista.

Tenía que alejarlo de los Miller. No podía permitir que alguien les hicieran daño. Ellos eran las únicas personas que lo habían tratado bien, que le habían dado un hogar, en los últimos meses.

Su instinto no se había equivocado. Tenía razón, el tipo le siguió un par de veces hasta que le hacía perder la pista en los callejones sin salida de la ciudad.

Cinco días fueron más que suficientes para despistarlo lo suficiente y se fue.

Dejó la ciudad para no volver.

•••

Viajando a merced de los camioneros que pasaban por la carretera, llegó a un pueblo minero donde estuvo trabajando por un par de meses. La paga no era muy buena, pero estaba escondido y lejos de los ojos curiosos.

Trabajaba en una mina de plata.

Uno de sus compañeros decía que el día en que compraran una de las máquinas que utilizaban en las otras minas del país, todos se quedarían sin trabajo. Casi no hablaba con ellos, trataba de mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención, pero no debía quedarse en un solo lugar. Tenía que moverse para que no lo encontraran.

Como la paga era semanal, podía irse cuando quisiera y así lo hizo a la novena semana. Había estado juntando el dinero, y, un día sin más, dejó de ir a la mina.

•••

Seguía moviéndose por carretera gracias a los camiones que transitaban por ahí. Un par de meses después de trabajar esporádicamente en distintos lugares, volvió a Washington para ver cómo iban las cosas. Para saber si aún le buscaban allí.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para ver al nuevo compañero del Capitán América y le espió por un par de días. Le buscaba. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Rogers le buscaba.

•••

Siguió moviéndose por carretera. Pero en cada ciudad o pueblo que pisaba, se sentía observado y varias veces pudo escuchar los disparos de las cámaras. Le tomaban fotos para asegurarse de que era él. Le seguían y, como siempre, él hacía todo lo posible por quitárselos de encima sin hacerles saber que los había descubierto; se mezclaba entre las multitudes, entraba a centros comerciales, se perdía por los pasillos y salía por las puertas para el personal.

Compró un par de boletos de autobús un par de veces con destinos lejanos. No abordó ninguno de ellos. Era solo para despistar.

•••

Cada vez que dormía, soñaba. A veces eran sueños agradables donde compartía con un chiquillo rubio, pequeño y debilucho que le llamaba _"Bucky"_. Según había podido ir armando en esos sueños, se había dado cuenta de que eran fragmentos de su pasado y que ese chico era Steve Rogers. Parecían muy unidos y eso le hacía entender porque el otro no había querido enfrentarse a él.

Eran amigos, hermanos.

Pero no lograba sentir lo que sentía su _yo_ del sueño. Sabía que debía sentir algo, pero no podía identificar esas emociones como propias. Sabía que eran casi hermanos, pero no sentía al rubio como nada suyo. Solo una cara en sus recuerdos. Un nombre en el amplio olvido que era su pasado.

Ya casi no tenía esos sueños difíciles en los que gritaba por el dolor de la reprogramación y se sentía aliviado por ello, pero eso había disminuido los recuerdos que venían a su mente. Al parecer, esos dolores indicaban que su cerebro estaba trabajando duro para sacar esos recuerdos a la luz.

Se sentía confundido por la situación; una parte de él quería recordar desesperadamente y saber quién era en realidad, pero la otra parte le decía que, si recordaba a su antiguo yo, no le gustaría el resultado. Desde un principio había sentido esa sensación. No quería saber si había sido un hombre bueno, porque eso significaría darse cuenta de que ahora no lo era, que ahora era un asesino, que tenía las manos manchadas con sangre y eso le carcomería la consciencia. Esa parte de él prefería permanecer en la ignorancia.

Había decidido no dormir. Solo dormiría cuando su cuerpo se lo exigiera, no más. No quería soñar. No quería recordar.

•••

Desde que dejó la casa de los Miller, hace más o menos ocho meses, había viajado por distintas partes del país. Trabajaba en lugares donde no necesitara referencias y la paga fuera semanal, para poder irse con algo de dinero en los bolsillos en caso de tener que huir, lo que se estaba siendo cada vez más común.

A donde quiera que iba se sentía observado, perseguido. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero no podía fiarse de nadie. Cualquiera podía ser alguien de Hydra.

En esta ocasión se encontraba trabajando en una petrolera.

Le tocaba el trabajo pesado, como el cierre de válvulas y mover carros de un lugar a otro. No era el mejor trabajo que había tenido hasta el momento, pero no le causaba mayores problemas. Después de todo, tenía una fuerza insuperable y no le importaba hacerlo.

Nunca se quitaba las sudaderas y el guante, siempre cubría el brazo de metal del resto de las personas. No quería atraer miradas curiosas, eso no era pasar desapercibido.

Estaba cerrando una válvula que se había abierto de más y estaba derramando petróleo por todas partes cuando lo sintió. Alguien le observaba. Sentía esa rigidez en la nuca de cuando alguien te clava la mirada y te llama mentalmente a voltear en su dirección. Nada bueno podía venir de esa sensación.

Cuando cerró la válvula, estaba cubierto de oro negro y disimuladamente vio en la dirección de esa mirada penetrante; un tipo con ropa ligera hablaba con el supervisor y apuntaba en su dirección. Pasó rápidamente junto a ellos y murmuró un "Voy a cambiarme" que fue contestado con un "Tómate el día, chico" de parte de su jefe. No lo pensó dos veces y se fue para no volver.

Llegó al lugar donde se hospedaba, tomó el bolso con sus cosas y se fue.

•••

El viaje de Texas hasta Virginia le llevó casi un día y medio.

Al irse del hostal caminó por la carretera esperando encontrar transporte como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero pasaron más de tres horas sin que pasara ni una mísera lagartija por el asfalto caliente. El sol era abrasador y ya estaba por darse por vencido, creyendo que le tocaría hacer todo el camino a pie, cuando, al voltearse, pudo ver a lo lejos un camión que iba en su dirección. Se paró en medio de la carretera con los brazos extendidos e hizo señas para que el camión se detuviera, y lo hizo. Al fin había encontrado un medio de transporte.

El camionero que lo recogió en mitad de la nada se detuvo a comer en el primer lugar que encontró y eso les llevó, más o menos, una hora. Cayó la noche cuando estaban en la carretera y avanzaron por un par de horas, hasta que el chofer se sintió muy cansado para continuar y se detuvo a un lado del camino para dormir unas horas.

Tan pronto salió el sol, continuaron con su viaje.

El camino se le hacía interminable y el hombre no paraba de hablar, se notaba que no tenía mucha compañía en sus viajes por carretera.

Hacia mediodía encontraron un lugar donde comer y media hora después salieron de allí, porque, afortunadamente, el chofer tenía un horario que cumplir y no podía retrasarse más.

Dieron las seis de la tarde y oficialmente estaba pensando en bajarse y seguir el resto del camino a pie. Llevaba veinticuatro horas encerrado en esa cabina con un parlanchín insufrible y nunca estuvo más tentado a matar a alguien por voluntad propia que en esa ocasión.

La música estridente taladraba sus oídos y se mezclaba con la voz del hombre que no despegaba los ojos del camino. No había dormido la noche anterior; tampoco había dormido la pasada semana y su cuerpo le pasó factura en ese preciso momento. Cerró los ojos y, aún con todo el ruido, se durmió.

Una mano en su hombro y el ligero movimiento, acompañados de un "Despierta, chico. Hemos llegado", le despertaron de su pesado sueño. Extrañamente no había soñado, o al menos no lo recordaba. Miró al hombre con los ojos nublados por el cansancio y comenzó a despabilar rápidamente, estaba en Virginia.

Se despidió del chofer y le dio las gracias por el _aventón_. Se acomodó la gorra, la chaqueta y, con bolso en mano, echó a andar nuevamente; esta vez en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

No se quedó mucho en la pequeña ciudad del estado de Virginia. Se arriesgó un poco y compró un pasaje de autobús a Washington, que esta vez sí tomó.

•••

Otra vez vigiló al veterano amigo del Capitán por un par de días. Le vio hablando con un par de sujetos que le pareció haber visto en los meses pasados, aquellos a quien les había dado esquinazo; los había despistado. Ahora que estaba seguro de eso, podía hacer lo que hace tanto tiempo había querido.

•••

El viaje en tren se le había hecho corto. Ahora que nadie le perseguía, se sentía más confiado para tomar el transporte público; sin embargo, seguía ocultando su rostro con la gorra y su brazo con la ropa y el guante. Solo por precaución.

Después de más de un año y medio, estaba cerca del tal Steve Rogers. Le vio de lejos mientras caminaba por Nueva York, iba corriendo en ropa de deporte. No podía creer la coincidencia. Es decir, sabía que vivía en la ciudad, había espiado al tal Sam Wilson y se había enterado, pero no esperaba encontrárselo una hora después de bajar del tren.

No quería arriesgarse a que le viera, por lo que tomó un taxi para ir al lugar que en realidad quería visitar: Brooklyn.

Al recorrer las calles de la ciudad tuvo una cálida sensación en su pecho. Había soñado innumerables veces con esas calles en los meses pasados, se veía corriendo, jugando, peleando con algunos brabucones mientras defendía al chico debilucho o caminando con una chica colgada del brazo. Eran buenos recuerdos.

Con el dinero que había ahorrado, alquiló un pequeño piso en un edificio antiguo y apartado. Se dedicó a recorrer la ciudad, a reconocer sus calles y ver cuánto habían cambiado con los años.

No buscó trabajo. Solo se quedó ahí, preocupándose únicamente por existir y disfrutar de los recuerdos que el lugar le traía.

Paseó por su antiguo barrio, encontró algunos locales de su época y entró a cada uno de ellos.

Ese fue sin duda alguna, el mejor mes que había pasado desde que se escapó de las manos de Hydra y de Steve Rogers, pero nada dura para siempre.

Se encontraba, esa tarde, sentado cómodamente en una banca frente al Puente de Brooklyn mientras tomaba un café. Miraba el pasar de los autos, la caída del sol y sentía el cambio de temperatura a su alrededor, cuando percibió esa molesta sensación en la nuca y luego el clic de una cámara fotográfica.

Otra vez le habían encontrado, otra vez tenía que huir.

Se quedó un rato más allí sentado, disfrutando de la vista y se levantó con naturalidad. No debían saber que los había descubierto. Caminó unos metros en dirección a un basurero, donde tiró el vaso vacío del café, y mirando disimuladamente, ubicó al tipo de la cámara, era uno diferente esta vez. Siguió su camino y se fue directamente al piso que alquilaba. A la mañana siguiente, como había pagado por adelantado, antes del amanecer, se fue del lugar.

Volvió al centro de Nueva York y casi tres horas después, estaba en Meryland. Vagó por un rato buscando algo que hacer y que le permitiera mantener un bajo perfil, hasta que dio con una fábrica de reciclaje de metales pesados. Se acercó y, para su suerte, se encontró con el encargado que discutía con otro sujeto; un hombre había tenido un accidente en la fábrica y ahora les faltaba mano de obra. Habló con el encargado y en su desesperación, el hombre le contrató sin pedir referencias, solo un nombre.

Su trabajo era simple, tenía que meter las manos en una máquina y sacar lo que no fuera metal sin arrancarse un brazo. La paga era, como a él le gustaba, semanal.

Preguntó por un lugar para quedarse y le informaron de un vigilante nocturno tenía un cuarto para alquilar, habló con él y todo se solucionó rápidamente. Tenía suerte, o al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

•••

Llevaba cerca de un mes trabajando bajo el nombre de John Miller, era el único nombre al que estaba relativamente familiarizado y no sonaba a algo completamente inventado.

El trabajo había ido sin inconvenientes las primeras tres semanas, hasta que, en un descuido, la manga de su sudadera se atoró en la máquina. El ruido de algo rompiéndose alertó a todos y en menos de un minuto el anciano encargado se había acercado a él, no se había roto el brazo como habían pensado. El anciano impidió que dejaran sus lugares de trabajo para acercarse al ver el brazo de metal, que lo dejó estupefacto.

Un par de engranajes de la máquina se habían roto al chocar contra el metal de su extremidad, que no había sufrido ningún año. El encargado le permitió tapar el brazo nuevamente y se lo llevó a la oficina para interrogarlo. Mintió diciendo que era una prótesis experimental, lo que, nuevamente, no era del todo mentira, y que el metal que lo recubría era muy firme.

La mirada de desconfianza del anciano no duró mucho, si mentía era por una buena razón. Después de todo, lo único que había hecho era trabajar y por ello, le dejó pasar la mentira.

A la salida de su turno, ese día, unos curiosos se acercaron a preguntar por el ruido que habían escuchado más temprano y sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Se sintió observado, pero al mirar atrás no vio nada sospechoso. Explicó brevemente el incidente, obviando el hecho de que su brazo de metal procedente de un experimento militar se había atorado en la máquina, y se fue.

•••

Casi una semana después del pequeño incidente, se encontraba comprando algunas cosas en la tienda y se sintió observado. Corrió a un edificio abandonado y se ocultó un momento para localizar a su perseguidor, luego le despistó y se fue.

Al día siguiente no fue a trabajar. Cuando el dueño de la casa llegó, esperó a que se metiera en su habitación y tomando prestadas las llaves de su auto, se largó de ahí. Había pensado toda la noche en una solución más definitiva para liberarse de los tipos que lo perseguían; salir del país era la mejor opción que se le había ocurrido.

Buscó un mapa entre todos los papeles que había en la casa y sin darse cuenta marcó su próxima parada, arrugó el mapa y lo tiró al piso para que se mezclara con los demás.

Esa misma tarde luego de partir, estaba en un puerto. Merodeó un rato e hizo un par de preguntas. Había averiguado que al día siguiente salía un barco llamado " _Arriskugarri_ ", con destino a Europa. Esa era su oportunidad, si se iba del país, ya no correría el riesgo de ser descubierto. Habló con el encargado del barco y llegó a un acuerdo; a la mañana siguiente se iría definitivamente.

•••

Cuatro días dentro de un barco no era mucho tiempo. Ayudaba a mover cosas y a limpiar. En general, cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado. No hablaba mucho y por las noches se dedicaba a ver el mar desde la proa del barco. Aún no sabía que haría una vez llegara a Inglaterra, pero ya lo averiguaría.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Apuesto a que no se esperaban todo esto... a decir verdad tampoco yo esperaba toda esa historia de viajes y huidas por todo el país.

Tuve que hacer pequeñas investigaciones sobre lugares distancias y todo eso... espero que les haya gustado:)

 **Dato interesante:**

\- Arriskugarri: nombre de barco de guerra de origen vasco que significa "atrevido, osado".

Si les gustó dejen un review

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 26 de Diciembre, 2016.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Reencuentro

Hello everyone!

Es mi primera publicación del año! Vengo un poco de pasada así que...

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Reencuentro**

* * *

Cuando llegaron a Londres esa mañana, estaba nublado. La densa niebla característica del lugar les rodeaba y les hizo encogerse en sus chaquetas. Tardaron más o menos una hora en salir del aeropuerto. Al salir tomaron un taxi y pidieron al conductor que los llevara a un hotel que estuviera cerca de la Terminal Portuaria de Londres.

Se registraron en el _Corinthia Hotel London_. Pidieron una habitación doble y se instalaron. El hotel era mucho más lujoso de lo que a Steve le hubiera gustado. Mucho brillo, cristales y colores dorados y brillantes; era peor que la Torre Stark, pero no le quedaba de otra. Era el hotel más cercano que pudieron encontrar.

Contrario a Steve, Sam estaba disfrutando la oportunidad de quedarse en un lugar tan elegante y lujoso. Se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, "Para no desperdiciar el dinero", había dicho. Dejaron sus cosas en la habitación y bajaron a almorzar a un lugar cercano.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que encontraron un lugar apartado y que tenía buen aspecto. Al entrar, un aroma a comida recién preparada inundaba el lugar. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, al fondo del lugar.

Mientras comían el especial de la casa trazaron un plan de ataque. Más que plan de ataque, era un plan de captura, pero una cosa era clara: nadie debía salir herido en su intento de capturar a Bucky, pues era obvio que se resistiría.

―No creo que sospeche que alguien le sigue aquí en Londres. ―Lo pensó un par de segundos y continuó. ― Pero si trata de esconderse, es más que obvio que irá a algún lugar alejado para no correr el riesgo. ―Dijo Steve mientras bebía un poco de café. ―Esa es nuestra mejor oportunidad. Hay que seguirlo a un lugar apartado y enfrentarlo.

―De acuerdo. ―Sam pidió un poco más de café y, luego de coquetear con la camarera, continuó. ― Ahora debemos ir a recorrer el puerto al que arribará nuestro objetivo y familiarizarnos con el entorno.

Terminaron su comida mientras hablaban de trivialidades, experiencias pasadas y la fallida relación de Sam con la recepcionista del centro de veteranos, lo que sacó innumerables carcajadas al soldado de otro tiempo.

Luego de comer, salieron del hotel y comenzaron a recorrer la ciudad en busca de lugares menos poblados y alejados. Encontraron un par de edificios abandonados y varios terrenos baldíos en los lindes de la ciudad. Ya por la tarde se dejaron caer en el puerto y, preguntando de manera indiferente, averiguaron que el barco que buscaban, efectivamente, llegaría en aproximadamente día y medio.

•••

Al día siguiente, como no tenían nada más que investigar, Sam de dedicó a dormir por la mañana y ya por la tarde salió del hotel a conocer la ciudad.

Steve se quedó todo el día en el hotel. En un momento del día se vio tentado en llamar a la torre para preguntar por los demás y saber del estado de Tony, pero, luego de acercarse muchas veces al teléfono, decidió que no era buena idea por varias razones; la más importante de todas era que, si llamaba estando en Inglaterra, su mentira de _misión secreta_ y _ubicación clasificada_ se iría a la basura.

Durante el día intentó inútilmente en no pensar. No quería pensar en qué haría si lograba llevar a Bucky con él de vuelta a Nueva York, tampoco quería pensar en lo que pasaría si su amigo se escapaba. Eran dos opciones muy válidas y con la misma probabilidad de ocurrir. También pensó en Howard Stark y, a pesar de no conocerla, en Maria Stark. Recordó el periódico que le mostró el Doctor Zola en la base subterránea en Nueva Jersey. Estaba casi completamente seguro desde ese momento, que el Soldado del Invierno había asesinado a su amigo y su esposa, pero no quería aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que su Bucky hubiera matado a los padres de Tony, así como tampoco sabía qué hacer con esa información. Sabía que si quería que su amistad con el moreno funcionara, debía decirle la verdad; también sabía que no se lo iba a tomar nada bien, en especial el hecho de que habían pasado casi dos años y él se lo había ocultado.

Su amistad terminaría antes de empezar debido a su cobardía y eso le aterraba, pero debía decírselo. En cuanto volviera a Nueva York hablaría con Tony, le diría la verdad y le pediría perdón por no haberlo dicho antes. Eso haría. Era una promesa, para él, para Tony y para su amigo Howard.

•••

El día había llegado. Desde temprano se encontraban en un _restaurant_ del puerto, esperando la llegada del _Arriskugarri_.

Hacia mediodía, el barco arribó.

Estaban un tanto distanciados de la zona de arribo, no querían ser vistos por su objetivo antes de tiempo. Ataviados en gorras con visera y lentes oscuros, trataban de pasar inadvertidos, lo que no era tan fácil como creían debido a la altura que ambos poseían.

Miraban disimuladamente en dirección al barco.

Los tripulantes bajaron apenas el barco tocó puerto. Uno de los primeros en salir fue Bucky, que rápidamente se dirigió a la que parecía ser la salida. No se dio cuenta de que le seguían.

El soldado caminaba a paso veloz y constante por las calles. Se detuvo un par de veces a preguntar algo en algunos negocios de revistas y luego seguía su camino. Doblaba algunas esquinas, avanzaba largos trechos en línea recta y otra vez doblaba en otra esquina. Se dirigía a los límites de la ciudad.

El rubio había atinado de lleno con su razonamiento; Bucky buscaba un lugar alejado para esconderse.

Sam y Steve le seguían de lejos para no ser descubiertos, pero no lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista. No se detuvieron en ningún momento. Doblaban las mismas equinas que él, y en los trechos largos se detenían de vez en cuando en los negocios de periódicos y simulaban ver una revista o algo para no levantar sospechas.

Iban desarmados. Steve no podía pasear con su escudo de Capitán América por el centro de Londres sin atraer miradas y, por supuesto, Sam no podía ir con el traje de Falcon por la calle. Se verían demasiado sospechosos. Ir en un vehículo también fue descartado, no podían perseguir a alguien en un vehículo sin levantar sospechas y mucho menos sin hacer ruido, además del hecho de que podían perderlo en los callejones. No hubiera sido una buena idea.

Afortunadamente, además de que Steve era un súper soldado, su compañero era un exsoldado bien entrenado, por lo que no tendrían ningún problema en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo con el Soldado del Invierno. O eso creían.

Varias horas después, habían recorrido gran parte de la ciudad. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio abandonado a las afueras. Se acercaron un poco más a Bucky y éste volteó a verlos.

― ¿Qué están esperando? Hace horas que me siguen, pero aún no se acercan.

La miraba de James no era la misma que Steve había visto la última vez. Ahora se veía fiero, pero no trastornado ni confundido. Había algo del antiguo Bucky en el hombre que tenía frente a él.

Steve y Sam intercambiaron miradas.

―No vinimos a pelear, Bucky.

― ¿A quién demonios le llamas Bucky? ―Repitió las mismas palabras de la vez anterior.

―Por favor, solo queremos hablar. Quiero ayudarte. ― La mirada del soldado era desconfiada, pero dudó por un momento.

―No quiero tu ayuda. No te conozco. ―Mintió.

James les dirigió una mirada de advertencia y se puso en posición de pelea. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar por ellos. Por ellos ni por nadie. Debía alejarse de todos antes de que su mente volviera a destruirse y le hiciera daño a alguien. Antes de que le hiciera daño a alguien importante.

Steve supo interpretar esa mirada y le dio una señal a Sam, tenían que luchar. Tenían que luchar y vencerlo para llevarlo con ellos y así poder ayudarle.

El primero en atacar fue Barnes. Se dirigió directo a Sam. Su puño de metal se estrelló con fuerza en su estómago y le dejó doblado sobre sí mismo, sin respiración. Ahora atacaba a Steve, lucharon mano a mano. Puño contra puño. Se miraban fieramente a la vez que recibían los golpes del otro. Sam se recuperó un poco del golpe y acudió en su ayuda.

Eran dos contra uno, pero no era suficiente. James era fuerte antes de su brazo metálico, una variación del suero del súper soldado después de todo.

En un descuido, Barnes tomó el brazo derecho de Sam con su brazo metálico y lo lanzó lejos. Sam fue a dar contra un pilar de metal y quedó inconsciente en el suelo; estaba lleno de magulladuras, moretones y heridas abiertas en todo el cuerpo.

Con Sam fuera de combate volvían a ser uno a uno.

De una patada en la boca del estómago, Bucky salió despedido por una ventana. Steve fue a su encuentro fuera del edificio y le vio levantarse. Ambos eran obstinados y muy fuertes, no dejaron de golpearse mutuamente hasta que estuvieron agotados.

El fin de la pelea se veía venir. Bucky estaba en mejores condiciones para seguir, no así Steve. Se aprovechó de eso y, tomando al rubio por el cuello con su brazo de metal, lo lanzó de vuelta al interior del edificio por la misma ventana por la que había sido arrojado y lo siguió.

Steve estaba cansado y malherido, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo así. Se levantó con dificultad. Necesitaba una forma de vencerlo o sería una batalla inútil, una oportunidad desperdiciada.

Bucky sabía que tenía la batalla ganada. Veía a su contrincante y podía notar claramente el agotamiento en la cara del rubio, veía claramente la decepción en sus facciones, la culpa. Culpa, pero ¿de qué? Claro, la culpa de no poder ayudarle. Veía miles de sentimientos cruzados en su rostro, cuando por fin pudo ver la derrota en su semblante, dio su último golpe en su rostro y Steve cayó inconsciente a sus pies.

Se fue.

•••

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera de combate. Al recuperar la consciencia se incorporó un poco y buscó a su alrededor con la mirada. Nada. Otra vez había perdido la oportunidad de atraparle. Se levantó con dificultad, sentía magullado todo el cuerpo. Sam seguía tirado junto al pilar contra el que Bucky lo había arrojado, respiraba trabajosamente. Se acercó a él y le movió levemente, le oyó quejarse.

― ¿Qué pasó, lo perdimos? Sí, claro que lo perdimos. ―Dijo al ver la expresión en su cara. ― Lo siento, hermano. ― Trató de incorporarse y soltó un jadeo por el dolor. ― Vaya que lo siento.

Steve le ayudó a levantarse y, pasando una mano por su espalda y cargando con casi todo su peso, lo sacó de ahí. Tomaron un taxi y, con un casi inconsciente Sam, entraron a un hospital.

Las lesiones de Sam eran menores, pero algunas de sus heridas requerían mayor cuidado y lo dejaron en observación durante la noche. Steve durmió en la silla a su lado, como hace tanto tiempo lo hizo su amigo.

•••

El Soldado del Invierno hizo honor a su nombre y emprendió camino hacia el continente, directo a Siberia. No sabía a qué iba, solo sentía que era un lugar importante en su pasado, en su presente y tal vez en su futuro.

•••

Al día siguiente Sam abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar y vio a Steve a su lado.

―A tu izquierda. ―Dijo quedamente. El súper soldado volteó a verle y sonrió al recordar la última vez que estuvo en un hospital con Sam.

Luego de dejarse revisar por un médico y de que Sam recibiera el alta, se dispusieron a irse del lugar. Salieron del hospital esa tarde, con una receta de analgésicos y una recomendación de reposo de al menos una semana. Sam caminaba a paso lento por el dolor que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo, apoyado en Steve, que ya se había recuperado casi por completo de sus magulladuras.

El camino dentro del taxi fue silencioso. Al llegar al hotel encargaron comida para ambos a la habitación.

―Lo lamento, amigo. Sé que estabas esperando la oportunidad para hacerlo volver y se arruinó por completo. ― le dijo con pesar mientras se recostaba en la mullida cama.

La mirada del rubio estaba perdida en un punto lejano a través de la ventana. Por su mente pasaba la cara de su hermano, esa mirada de duda, pero también de determinación.

―No creo que haya mucho que pueda hacer. Incluso si le hubiéramos vencido, no hay posibilidades de ayudar a alguien que no quiere ser ayudado. ― Se volteó para ver a Sam. ―Lo vi en sus ojos, Sam. Él sabe quién es, sabe quién soy y sabe que quiero ayudarle a ser el hombre que alguna vez fue y que sabe que fue, pero no quiere hacerlo.

―Hermano, escucha. ―Se incorporó un poco. ―Si lo que viste en sus ojos es cierto, tal vez no quiere recordar para no contrastar su pasado como el Sargento Barnes y su pasado como el Soldado del Invierno. Mira, aunque te duela aceptarlo, es un asesino; bajo el control mental de Hydra o no. Él sabe lo que hizo, sabe que mató a gente que tal vez era inocente y es normal que no quiera enfrentarse a eso. Yo no querría.

―Tienes razón, Sam. Tienes razón y es hora de que me detenga. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. ― Tocaron a la puerta y abrió, era su comida. Murmuró un "gracias" y cerró la puerta. ― Ya es hora de que lo deje por la paz.

Comieron en silencio. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

•••

Una vez terminaron de comer Sam se quedó dormido y él se metió a la ducha.

El rubio sabía que no era tan fácil hacer lo que había dicho, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy distinta era hacerlo. Pero luego de esta pelea había comprendido muchas cosas. En primer lugar, Bucky no quería estar con él, no quería recordar. En segundo lugar, no podía volver a involucrar a Sam en sus problemas. La vez pasada él había terminado en el hospital, esta vez fue su amigo; él podía soportarlo y podía recuperarse más rápido gracias al suero, pero su amigo no podía. No estaba dispuesto a poner su vida en riesgo otra vez. Y en tercer lugar, ya era hora de que continuara con su vida. El pasado, aunque le doliera, no volvería y su deber era avanzar. Se enfocaría en eso a partir de ahora.

Lo intentaría.

•••

El veterano de guerra solo se levantaba de la cama para ir al baño, comer y darse largos baños de agua caliente para mejorar la condición de sus tensos músculos. El resto del tiempo estaba durmiendo a causa de los analgésicos.

La semana de reposo pasó. Aunque aún se sentía un poco adolorido, creyeron que ya era oportuno emprender el viaje de vuelta a Washington D.C. Empacaron sus cosas y partieron al aeropuerto temprano en la mañana.

Aterrizaron de D.C pasado el mediodía, debido al cambio de horario, y fueron a la casa de Sam. Luego de agradecer muchas veces a su amigo por acompañarlo y pedir perdón por lo lastimado que había salido de la pelea, Steve se aseguró de que Sam estaría bien; tomó su motocicleta y se fue de vuelta a Nueva York.

•••

Había estado fuera de la torre casi quince días y le preocupaba que sus compañeros de equipo se hubieran matado entre ellos.

Al entrar a la estancia se encontró con algo que definitivamente no le gustó.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.

Ahora se viene el regreso de Steve a la torre, con qué se encontrará? Un desastre? El inicio de la tercera guerra mundial? Natasha habrá asesinado a alguien? Esperen al siguiente para saberlo ;D

 **Dato importante:** El viaje desde D.C a Londres dura aproximadamente 7 horas con 10 minutos. Ellos salieron como a las 23:50, por lo que llegaron a Londres a las 7:00 AM. La diferencia horaria es de 5 horas, por lo que allá son las 11:00.

Sí, comprobé los horarios :P

Nos leemos a la próxima.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 09 de Enero, 2017.**


	13. Capítulo 13: El Capitán no está y hay qu

Hello!

Sé que dije que este capítulo sería del regreso de Steve a la torre, pero me traspapelé y... bueno, el punto es que Steve aún no llega. Hoy veremos lo que pasó en la torre durante su ausencia.

Al leer este capítulo me di cuenta de que hay elementos que repito en mis fics, como algunas tenidas de ropa y cosas así. No lo hago a propósito, supongo que son cosas que están grabadas en mi subconsciente y salen a relucir cada cierto tiempo, pero da igual...

Este capítulo está escrito desde hace unos meses y lo acabo de revisar... había olvidado algunas de las cosas que había escrito xD

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este capítulo contiene una situación de carácter sexual entre... dos personas. No les diré quienes son. Si quieren saberlo, tendrán que leer el capítulo. Espero que no me odien después de esto.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **El Capitán no está y hay que aprovechar**

* * *

Luego del comentario de Barton, que también fue una especie de queja, durante la cena, Tony se dedicó a atosigarlo con preguntas para averiguar en qué había estado metido todo el fin de semana.

―Estuve en el hospital, Légolas. Te conté los detalles del accidente y permití que te burlaras de mí. Lo mínimo que espero en retribución es un poco de información. ― Lo miró con cara de circunstancia, directo a los ojos. ― ¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana, chico halcón?

Se sostuvieron la mirada por más de un minuto. La mesa estaba en completo silencio. Natasha comía su ensalada con cara de fastidio ante la estúpida actitud que habían tomado los supuestos adultos que tenía a ambos lados. Bruce tenía una sonrisa torcida en la boca a causa de la situación.

Clint abrió la boca y pronunció lentamente cada una de sus palabras, burlándose de Tony.

―Eso es información clasificada, Stark. ― Le sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja. ―Yo no te pregunto qué haces cuando no estás con nosotros, ¿o sí?

 _Touché_.

Los ojos del genio se abrieron de par en par. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su interior. Barton tenía razón. Nadie le había preguntado, hasta el momento, por sus largas ausencias durante el día; y, mucho menos, lo que hacía en esas horas.

Antes de que su amigo Clint siguiera burlándose del millonario, Natasha intervino diciendo que ya era hora de que terminaran con sus tonterías, _"Parecen unos niños tontos"_ dijo antes de levantarse. Dejó su plato en el fregadero y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala, esta noche vería una película.

Los chicos se miraron y terminaron su comida en silencio, mientras Bruce les observaba divertido. Él también se fue de la cocina y los dejó solos con sus discusiones sin sentido, para ir en busca de Natasha. La encontró reclinada frente al reproductor.

― ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? ―Susurró.

Natasha se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que sí. Se sentaron juntos y se taparon con una manta; entonces la pelirroja se apegó más al científico, se recargó en él y, cómodamente abrazados, comenzaron a ver la película. No notaron un par de hombres que les observaban completamente anonadados desde la puerta de la cocina.

― ¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? Es decir, ¿mi mejor científico y la mejor espía/exasesina del mundo tienen una relación en mis narices y es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta de ello? ― Tony estaba a punto de empezar a hiperventilar.

Aún con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, Clint tomó al genio por un brazo y se lo llevó al gimnasio. Una vez dentro, y muy alejados de la exasesina rusa, el arquero pudo articular palabra.

―No lo sé, Stark, pero será mejor no meternos en esto. Nat es muy vengativa y no te gustaría recibir toda su furia. ―Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna al recordar las cosas que había visto hacer a su mejor amiga. ― Sí, definitivamente no hay que entrometerse.

Al ver la cara de pánico y el escalofrío que atravesó todo el cuerpo de Barton, Tony decidió que hacerle caso sería la mejor opción para seguir con vida y asintió ante lo dicho por su compañero.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio y de pronto una idea cruzó por el brillante cerebro de Stark.

―Viendo que esos dos tórtolos están muy bien sin nosotros, que Rogers no está y no hay ninguna amenaza detectada por JARVIS… ¿Qué tal si salimos a algún lado tú y yo? ― Barton el miró con desconfianza.

― ¿No tenías que guardar reposo por lo de tu accidente?

― No seas aguafiestas y no pongas esa cara, estoy bien. Tal vez y hasta te consigues una novia.

La sonrisa en su cara era indescifrable para el genio y esperó a escuchar su respuesta.

―Está bien, ¡nos vamos de parranda!

―Prepárate, chico. Nos vemos en el elevador en media hora. Ponte algo decente. ―Diciendo eso fue a su habitación.

•••

Al entrar al pub se separaron.

Tony fue por un trago y a evaluar las posibilidades de una conquista. Muchas mujeres hermosas se le acercaron al reconocerlo y coqueteó con cada una de ellas. Les invitó tragos a todas, pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente sexy para llevársela a algún lugar. Ninguna le llamaba realmente la atención.

Estaba en lo suyo cuando una rubia despampanante se abrió paso a la barra. Su caminar era decidido y firme, sus ojos de un azul claro que le fascinó; ataviada en un diminuto vestido azul marino, sus largas piernas terminaban en los tacones más altos que había visto. Un solo pensamiento cruzó por su mente al mirar esos rojos y carnosos labios: tenía que llevársela a la cama… o a donde fuera.

Le ofreció un trago. Un par de sonrisas. Otro trago. La mano en su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro y casi la tenía en sus manos. La miró directo a los ojos al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos para su jugada final y ella se acercó y le dijo al oído: _"Vamos a un lugar más privado"_ , le guiño un ojo y, sin soltarle, lo arrastró hasta el baño del local.

Lo había conseguido sin siquiera esforzarse, se felicitó mentalmente por eso. Aún no perdía sus encantos; era un playboy, al fin y al cabo.

•••

Clint lo había observado todo el tiempo desde una mesa estratégicamente ubicada en el segundo piso. No había ido a buscar una chica, ya tenía a una, no necesitaba a otra. No, había ido para vigilar que Stark no hiciera alguna tontería estando ebrio, como informar a medio mundo de que los Vengadores vivían juntos en la torre Stark; no estaba dispuesto a recibir algún ataque como el que sufrió el millonario hace un par de años en su casa en Malibú.

Le vio coquetear con más mujeres de las que pudo contar y al ver a la rubia de azul, supo que esa sería la conquista de esa noche. Los perdió de vista al entrar por el pasillo que daba a los baños, de seguro que Stark lo pasaría muy bien esa noche.

Continuó bebiendo su trago y esperó.

•••

La puerta del baño se azotó contra la pared al recibir los cuerpos de ambos amantes que se besaban con fiereza. Querían comerse el uno al otro. Entre besos atinaron a poner el seguro de la puerta y siguieron besándose, y tocándose.

Ella lo empujó contra el lavamanos.

Los besos bajaron por el cuello del moreno, la rubia le abrió la camisa y besó, mordió y lamió toda la piel que encontró; cada músculo, cada rincón de su torso, hasta que llegó a la hebilla del cinturón. Le miró a los ojos y le acarició la entrepierna con una mano de manera sugerente, el genio dejó salir un jadeo.

La rubia, arrodillada frente a él, comenzó a soltar el cinturón y luego, sin despegar sus azules ojos de los del castaño, bajó el cierre el pantalón.

Tony ya no podía esperar.

Luego de bajar el pantalón y el bóxer a la altura de sus rodillas, tomó el miembro semierecto con ambas manos y le dio un lametón a la punta. Otro jadeo salió de la boca del millonario. Lamió una vez más, mientras acariciaba arriba y abajo con su mano, e introdujo la punta en su boca. Con pequeñas succiones y ocasionales lamidas a la punta de su miembro, sumado a la constante caricia de sus manos, logró su cometido; el miembro de Tony estaba completamente erecto y listo para ella.

Los jadeos se convirtieron en gemidos de placer a medida de la boca húmeda y caliente rodeó su endurecida longitud. La rubia era una experta en lo que hacía, succionaba con la fuerza precisa y a una velocidad deliciosamente tortuosa.

Estaba a punto de correrse en su boca cuando la tomó con algo de fuerza por el cabello, sin hacerle daño, para levantarla y empotrarla contra el lavamanos, de espaldas a él. Le subió el vestido, le separó un poco las piernas, apartó la ropa interior y la penetró de una sola vez. Ella soltó un grito de placer que inundó el baño. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella a un ritmo frenético. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió vio a un hombre en el espejo. Un hombre alto, fuerte y… ¿mojado? Abrió los ojos a más no poder, sin dejar de moverse dentro de la chica, al reconocerlo como el hombre de sus sueños. Otra vez no veía su cara, estaba muy lejos de él y la oscuridad le impedía identificarlo.

Escuchaba a la mujer jadear y gemir en sus brazos, era un sonido muy lejano; la sintió temblar bajo sus manos al llegar al clímax. No le importó.

Vio el agua que bajaba por ese perfecto torso y se le hizo agua la boca, se excitó aún más de lo que estaba al verle y sintió su final cerca. Rápidamente abandonó el cuerpo de la rubia para terminar sobre la pared junto a la puerta.

Totalmente extasiado y un poco mareado por el reciente orgasmo, volteó en dirección al espejo: vacío. Era obvio. Ese hombre solo estaba en sus fantasías. Se arregló la ropa y, sin decir ni una palabra, salió del baño.

Estaba consternado. ¿Por qué había visto a ese hombre en un momento como ese? ¿Qué pasaba con él? Tal vez era una fantasía que desaparecería luego de ser realizada. La fantasía de acostarse con un hombre, pero no podía ser cualquier hombre. Ese sujeto tenía algo especial que no podía identificar.

Se dirigió a la barra y pidió un trago tras otro para olvidar lo que había pasado hace un momento por su mente. No lo haría, no buscaría a un tipo para cumplir su fantasía, ya se le pasaría. Bebió cada trago como si fuera agua, como si no le quemara la garganta. Ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para no poder mantenerse sentado sin irse hacia un lado y al otro.

Una mano se posó en su hombro.

•••

Cuando vio a Stark salir del baño, lo notó un poco contrariado. Sabía que no debería hacerlo, pero lo dejó beber por más de una hora. Vio como apuraba los tragos en su garganta como si nada y al verle perder el equilibrio en su asiento, decidió que era suficiente. Se levantó y rápidamente bajó a su encuentro.

Puso una mano en su hombro. _"Nos vamos, Stark"_ , no estaba seguro de si alcanzó a escucharle porque al voltear a verle, pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos que solo un ebrio a punto de desmayarse posee. Y así pasó, cayó inconsciente con la cara contra su brazo. Suspiró derrotado. Lo cargó sobre su hombro como un saco de papas y lo sacó de allí.

Al llegar al auto lo dejó recostado en el asiento trasero.

Lo cargó de la misma manera al llegar a la torre y lo dejó en su habitación con el permiso de JARVIS para entrar.

•••

Mediodía.

El almuerzo estaba servido y tres de los integrantes del equipo estaban prestos a comer cuando el doctor Banner habló, a nadie en particular.

― ¿Dónde está Tony?

Los espías se miraron y luego negaron al mismo tiempo. Barton no sabía dónde estaba Stark ahora mismo, no le veía desde la noche anterior y prefirió no decir nada.

― _El señor Stark está en su habitación recuperándose de su resaca de anoche, Doctor._

―No sabía que Tony había salido anoche. ―Dijo Bruce un poco desconcertado.

―Tampoco yo. ―Secundó la pelirroja.

― _El señor Stark salió con el agente Barton anoche._ ― JARVIS, inocentemente, lo había delatado.

Las miradas de los otros dos se dirigieron a él, que trató de ignorarlos mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. La presión de ambas miradas, en especial la de Natasha, le hicieron fracasar en su intento de ignorarlos.

―Stark me sugirió salir anoche. Fuimos a un pub y nos separamos al entrar. Cuando lo encontré un tiempo después, estaba bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana en la barra, así que lo traje de vuelta a la torre. ― La mirada de la pelirroja lo hizo tartamudear lo siguiente que dijo. ― No- no lo veo desde anoche, lo- lo juro. ―Alzó las manos tratando de evitar desatar la ira de su compañera.

―Bien, ya bajará en algún momento. De todos modos es su forma de ser. ― Como siempre el doctor trataba de distender un poco el ambiente a su alrededor. Aunque estaba preocupado de que Tony hubiera mezclado sus medicamentos con el alcohol, no podía hacer nada, como bien había dicho: era su forma de ser.

•••

Estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza y tenía una sed horrible. Ahora comenzaba a recordar porque había dejado de irse tanto de fiesta; las resacas empeoraban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. _"Ya no soy tan joven"_ , pensó con fastidio. Se volteó en la cama una, dos veces y, en medio de la oscuridad, cayó al piso enredado en las sábanas. Esta vez alcanzó a poner las manos y no se golpeó la cara, pero el dolor de cabeza por la resaca aumentó considerablemente.

―JARVIS, ¿Qué hora es? ― Su voz sonó ahogada por el esfuerzo de levantarse del piso.

― _Son las tres de la tarde con veintiún minutos y treinta y ocho segundos, señor._

Suspiró con cansancio y se metió al baño. Cuando el agua fría cayó sobre su cabeza lanzó un pequeño grito, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Estuvo unos diez minutos bajo el agua y luego salió. Se puso un pantalón deportivo negro, una camiseta de AC/DC y bajó a la cocina por un vaso de precioso café. Necesitaba por lo menos tres tazas de café para recuperar algo de normalidad y una dona, estaba hambriento.

Por fortuna no se encontró con nadie de camino a la cocina.

Ya instalado preguntó a JARVIS por todos: Banner en el laboratorio, los espías en el gimnasio y Rogers no había vuelto, pero eso era obvio. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que no lo vería en un buen tiempo.

Terminó de comer, se llevó la taza llena de café y se fue. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

•••

La tarde pasó lentamente.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde aún se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio en su oficina, tenía unos papeles en las manos. Se había recuperado totalmente de su resaca, pero no podía concentrarse en nada.

El asunto del tipo que se aparecía en sus sueños y, ahora, en medio de una sesión de sexo en un pub, lo tenía un poco trastornado. No, la palabra trastornado no era la más adecuada, estaba completamente confundido; eso sería más específico y no sonaba como un problema mental.

 _Confundido._

No sabía qué hacer. En toda su vida, que ya era muy larga, jamás se había sentido atraído por un hombre. Y lo que más le extrañaba era que se trataba de un hombre que ni siquiera conocía, que no había visto en ninguna situación pasada, lo recordaría. Era un hombre que venía de su imaginación, de su subconsciente tal vez.

Se estaba devanando los sesos con el tema y fue sacado de sus cavilaciones ante la voz de JARVIS.

― _Señor, lo esperan en la cocina para cenar._

Tony miró su reloj y quedó perplejo al ver que ya eran las ocho. No se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

―Ya voy, gracias, JARVIS.

Bajó los papeles y fue directo a la cocina.

•••

La cena fue un desastre.

Ver a dos adultos siendo regañados como si fueran un par de adolescentes, era completamente risorio. Natasha y Bruce reprendieron a Tony por salir a beber unas horas después de salir del hospital por una contusión y a Clint por ser tan irresponsable como para llevarlo y además de todo, dejarle beber.

Clint sabía que no debía dejarle beber, pero lo había visto tan contrariado al salir del baño que no pudo negarle al menos eso al genio.

En tanto que Tony, se defendió diciendo que estaba bien y que el golpe ni siquiera le dolía. Mentía. Claro que mentía, le dolía más que antes, pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo sus compañeros. Necesitaba unos analgésicos, una ducha de agua caliente y dormir, con eso estaría listo.

Luego de la cena, con regaño incluido a modo de entrada, se fue directo a su habitación para hacer lo que tenía planeado.

•••

Natasha reprendió un poco más a Clint y finalmente hizo que JARVIS se contactara con Pepper Potts. Le contó lo sucedido y Pepper prometió estar allí a primera hora de la mañana.

•••

La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero sin ruido. Pasos firmes de un par de tacones se escucharon en la habitación, se detuvieron cuando su dueña estuvo frente a una cama con un muy dormido ocupante.

―JARVIS, abre las cortinas.

Las cortinas se abrieron en su totalidad en menos de tres segundos y un gran quejido de desaprobación se escuchó por debajo del edredón.

―Levántate. Anda, vamos. ― La voz de Pepper sonaba fuerte y demandante. ― Anthony Edward Stark, si no te levantas en este instante… ― La amenaza quedó a medias cuando Tony se levantó.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts era la persona que Tony Stark más respetaba y a la vez, la persona que más temía. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida, por eso la quería tanto. Era la única mujer capaz de controlarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, ella lo hacía un hombre más responsable y definitivamente cumplía sus amenazas, por lo que se levantó antes de que profiriera una.

Los ojos brillantes y cansados del moreno miraron directo a los ojos azules de su asistente.

―No me regañes, Pepper. Ya tengo suficiente con este dolor de cabeza. ― Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y luego se acarició las sienes con los dedos.

―Tony, ¿Estás bien?

Le dolía mucho.

Pepper se preocupó y dejó sus regaños para otra ocasión.

Tony alcanzó las pastillas en su mesa de noche y se tomó dos de una vez. Pasado un rato, ya se sentía un poco mejor. Tal vez en un delirio por el dolor o en un intento por evitar el regaño de su mejor amiga, no lo sabía bien, había prometido mantener reposo y seguir las indicaciones del médico.

Y así lo hizo.

La mayor parte del día se la pasaba durmiendo, solo despertaba para bañarse y comer cuando le subían las comidas a su habitación.

Definitivamente no lo hacía por evitar los regaños de Pepper. Necesitaba el reposo y los medicamentos.

El accidente y su posterior resaca lo dejaron completamente abatido.

•••

La semana pasó lenta y tranquila para los miembros activos de los Vengadores. Natasha y Clint entrenaban por las mañanas, luego cada uno se iba por su lado en las tardes.

El arquero se dedicó a probar los reproductores de música y video de su piso. Veía películas que el millonario tenía a disposición de todos y por las noches pasaba un par de horas al teléfono.

La espía se la pasaba en el laboratorio con Bruce, que investigaba algunas plantas extranjeras que poseían toxinas específicas para intentar contrarrestar los efectos negativos de su transformación. Ya se había resignado a vivir con el otro sujeto en su interior para siempre, pero no quería ser responsable de sus arranques de ira, por lo que estaba decidido a encontrar una forma de dominarlo.

Natasha le apoyaba en sus investigaciones y le hacía las veces de asistente cuando necesitaba que le alcanzara algo de uno u otro lugar. Hasta su propia bata blanca tenía.

Por las noches, luego de la cena, siempre veían una película abrazados en el sofá.

•••

El viernes, debido a la insistencia de la pelirroja, salieron a dar un paseo por Central Park.

Tomados de la mano y hablando de los lugares que habían visitado, se sentaron frente a una fuente y ahí, Natasha dio el primer paso. Miró a Bruce directo a los ojos y se acercó a él hasta rozar sus labios. Fue un beso suave, lento y lleno de cariño.

El inicio perfecto de su relación.

•••

Con el pasar de los días, Tony se sintió mejor y al llegar nuevamente el martes, salió de su encierro completamente repuesto.

Al salir se enteró de que, el día anterior, Banner había salido del país en busca de una extraña tribu que utilizaba plantas y diversas hierbas medicinales para controlar lo que parecían ser ataques de epilepsia y arranques de ira entre algunos de sus pobladores. Se había ido a meter a África.

Compartió el almuerzo con los espías y por la tarde se encerró en su taller.

Por la noche, contento con los avances que por fin había hecho en el nuevo MARK 9, se retiró a descansar.

•••

El fin de semana llegó y así también, una nueva incursión a un pub. Esta vez no solo estaba Clint, Natasha también fue con ellos para _"vigilar a los irresponsables del equipo"_ , o eso dijo.

Como ambos espías mantenían una relación estable con diferentes personas, se quedaron juntos toda la noche en una mesa apartada, pero con vista privilegiada para vigilar al millonario.

―Rebajada a niñera de un hombre que tiene el mismo sentido de la responsabilidad que una mesa. ―Dijo con un suspiro de decepción a su compañero.

―Ya, al menos tu no tuviste que cargarlo estando borracho fuera del local y luego a su cuarto. Era un peso muerto, Nat; y de vez en cuando se movía de la nada. Casi caemos por las escaleras el otro día. ― El reclamo solo causó la risa de la pelirroja.

―Merecido te lo tenías por irresponsable. ― Bebió un poco de su Martini y continuó. ― ¿Cómo están?

La mirada de Clint se suavizó y un inmenso amor se reflejó en sus ojos al comenzar a contarle de su visita a la granja.

Pasado un rato, estaban distraídos en su conversación cuando el ruido de una pelea los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Una pelea de borrachos. Pero no cualquier pelea de borrachos, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo tener que cuidarlo, ahora tenían que sacar a Stark de una pelea.

Rápidamente bajaron y separaron a Tony del sujeto que lo tenía asido por la corbata. Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que los espectadores no tuvieron tempo de asimilarlo hasta que ellos ya habían salido del local.

El sujeto se lanzó contra el genio otra vez mientras gritaba algo inentendible, y fue detenido por una patada en la boca del estómago, cortesía del atacado. Algo había aprendido de su primera sesión de entrenamiento con el Capitán.

Los espías los dejaron pelear un momento.

Tony se enfrentó a un tipo mucho más alto que él y mucho más pesado. Evitó algunos puñetazos, y lanzó otros tantos a su contrincante, tal y como le había corregido Steve. Se distrajo al recordar a su entrenador momentáneamente y acabó en el suelo por un golpe en el estómago. En ese momento intervino la pelirroja y, de un elegante salto, dio una patada en la cara del sujeto que cayó de espaldas al piso completamente inconsciente.

Mientras la gente los miraba con la boca abierta, se fueron.

Ya en el auto se pudo escuchar la risa del millonario que estaba un poco ebrio y las felicitaciones por parte del arquero. _"¿Dónde aprendiste a defenderte así, Stark? Creí que no sabrías hacerlo"_ , había dicho Barton y lo único en lo que pudo pensar Tony, fue en un súper soldado rubio antes de quedarse dormido en el asiento trasero.

•••

Domingo en la noche. Noche de películas.

Debido a la insistencia por parte del arquero, vieron un maratón de películas de terror que pasaban por la televisión esa noche.

Palomitas, papas fritas y todo tipo de cosas para picar llenaban la mesita frente al sofá. Un par de botellas de refresco y una botella de Whisky completaban el panorama.

Se la pasaron bien y disfrutaron cada película hasta que llegó el amanecer y el maratón terminó.

Cada uno se retiró a su habitación y por órdenes estrictas de todos, JARVIS no tenía permiso de despertar a nadie a menos que se tratara de algo que requiriera a los Vengadores. Y así fue.

•••

Los lunes tendían a ser, por mandato divino, confabulación del universo o algo parecido, el peor día de la semana. Nunca fallaba, y, por supuesto, esa semana no fue la excepción.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde cuando JARVIS los despertó y los convocó en la sala de juntas del piso común.

Había una misión.

Se habían detectado una serie de actividades sospechosas en el oeste de Ucrania y debían ir a investigar. La misión tomaría un par de días y requería una sincronía precisa, además de un sigilo propio de un fantasma; por lo que era más que obvio que necesitaban a Black Widow y a Hawkeye.

Los espías partieron esa misma tarde.

•••

Martes.

Se la pasó encerrado el día completo en el taller. Finalmente, luego de muchas pruebas, el MARK 9 estaba listo. _"Hay que celebrar"_ , le había dicho a JARVIS antes de salir del taller.

Se duchó, y se vistió con uno de sus carísimos trajes hechos a medida y único en su tipo. Corte italiano, negro, camisa color vino tinto con los primeros botones abiertos y obviamente sin corbata; estilo casual, pero elegante y fino. Tal como le gustaba.

La fiesta tuvo lugar ahí mismo. En lo que tardó en arreglarse, por órdenes de Tony, JARVIS había convocado a unas cien personas, un DJ y un servicio que se encargó de la comida y los tragos en menos tiempo del humanamente posible.

Apenas había pasado una hora desde que salió del taller y al bajar las escaleras, el lugar estaba lleno de vida y el ambiente propio de una fiesta al estilo Stark.

Lo que pasó luego de eso no estaba muy claro en la mente del millonario, pues bebió como si no hubiera un mañana. Bailó, rió y volvió a beber hasta que terminó tirado en el sofá de la sala pasadas las tres de la madrugada, borrado por el alcohol.

JARVIS se encargó de despachar a los invitados de la fiesta, pero las evidencias seguían en el piso y en el aire cuando, a la mañana siguiente, las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso a un disgustado Steve Rogers.

* * *

Tony y sus celebraciones sin sentido son todo un desastre. Siempre lo son y el pobre Steve decidió volver justo después de una de ellas... Ahora sí, en el próximo capítulo veremos que pasa ahora que vuelve Steve y se encuentra con este desastre.

La situación del pub era necesaria, no me odien. Ahora Tony tiene mucho que pensar respecto a su hombre misteriosamente mojado y sexy ;P

Si les gustó, dejen un review y lo leeré con mucho gusto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 23 de Enero, 2017.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Steve está de regreso

Hola a todo el mundo!

Esta vez sí vengo con el capítulo que prometí. Al fin nuestro Capitán está de vuelta en la torre...

¿Cómo será el encuentro del desastroso millonario y el correcto capitán?

Hablando de otra cosa; la historia ya me está alcanzando. Apenas tengo escrito hasta el capítulo diecisiete y este es el catorce. Necesito avanzar antes de entrar a clases, pero la inspiración llega cuando quiere y estos días me a llegado inspiración para otras historias. Tengo otro gran proyecto en mente sobre esta pareja, pero no voy a empezar nada nuevo sin terminar este, después de todo es mi primer gran fic...

Eso solo fue para que lo supieran, ya no los detengo más.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Steve está de regreso**

* * *

En el momento en que dejó la casa de Sam, Steve dudó un poco antes de partir directamente a Nueva York. No estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea llegar por la noche, ya que probablemente sería atacado a preguntas y no tenía ganas de pasarse toda la noche dando explicaciones a sus compañeros. A Natasha, especialmente. La agente lo trataba como si fuera un niño que necesita cuidado constante y no como un hombre que luchó en la guerra y que ahora era uno de sus compañeros en batalla. Por aquel motivo, en cuanto pisó nuevamente la ciudad de Nueva York, tomó rumbo a su departamento para pasar la noche.

Ya se preocuparía por la mañana.

•••

Luz.

Luz directo en sus ojos. Ese fue el motivo de su despertar.

Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas.

Otra vez había aparecido en sus sueños esa sonrisa confiada y algo ladeada, además de una profunda mirada. Esos ojos de un cautivador color caoba le miraban divertidos en sus sueños, era una mirada penetrante, pero tenía algo de calidez imposible de ignorar.

Aún no podía identificar a quien pertenecía esa mirada y esa sonrisa, recordaba todo lo que le transmitían, pero a la hora de tratar de plasmarlas en un papel, las imágenes se desvanecían de su mente. Sabía que las había visto en algún lado, estaba casi seguro de que pertenecían a la misma persona, pero ignoraba totalmente la identidad de dicha persona.

Dejó de pensar en su extraño sueño y se levantó sin siquiera mirar la hora.

Una vez bañado y vestido, estuvo listo para ir de vuelta a la torre. Salió del departamento y montó su motocicleta, pero antes de partir verificó la hora en su reloj: _seis veinticinco_. Era muy temprano.

Pasó a la única cafetería que estaría abierta para desayunar.

Un excelente desayuno, buen café y un delicioso bizcocho; amables palabras de parte de la dueña y buen trato por parte del joven que le ayudaba. Todo bien hasta el momento. Un buen comienzo, para un buen día.

Salió del local tras despedirse cortésmente y montó su motocicleta una vez más.

•••

Al subir al elevador sintió una extraña sensación en todo el cuerpo. Un mal presentimiento se asentó es su pecho. JARVIS lo puso al corriente de lo acontecido en su ausencia, obviando estratégicamente la alocada fiesta que tuvo lugar en la estancia la noche anterior.

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso, pero la sensación en su pecho no cesaba por lo que decidió ir inmediatamente al piso común. Grave error; el día había empezado bien, pero había empeorado en menos de un segundo al ver la deplorable escena que lo recibió cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

La vista era terrible. Había basura por todos lados, charcos de alcohol en el lujoso piso, restos de comida por todos lados; en los muebles y en las paredes. La estancia era un desastre, parecía que un huracán hubiera pasado por allí.

Totalmente horrorizado ante la vista que tenía desde su lugar en el elevador, se atrevió a dar un paso hacia el interior del piso. Aún más grave error. Mientras más avanzaba hacia el interior, más desastre veía a su alrededor. Sillas tiradas en el piso, plantas volteadas, una cantidad absurda de basura decoraba los muebles y manchas de comida en los ventanales. No quiso seguir mirando, no sabía con que se encontraría.

Se dirigió a las escaleras para buscar al responsable de aquel desastre, de pronto escuchó un ruido y luego un gemido. Se volteó en posición de ataque, listo para enfrentarse a cualquier intruso, pero al mirar en dirección a la salita de descanso pudo ver algo. La cabeza de alguien. Tirado sobre la alfombra pudo ver al mismísimo Tony Stark.

El golpe había sido, seguramente, el cuerpo del millonario al caer del sofá al piso y el gemido provocado por el dolor de la caída. Se acercó y lo vio completamente dormido.

El lugar apestaba a alcohol.

El hombre tirado en la sala también apestaba a alcohol.

Se agachó junto al genio y lo removió levemente en un intento por despertarlo, pero fue inútil. Estaba completamente borrado por el alcohol. Lo levantó de la alfombra y se lo echó al hombro para llevarlo a su habitación.

•••

Sintió, muy a lo lejos, un cambio en la gravedad a su alrededor y un fuerte golpe. Gimió. Su estado viajaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

Una mano lo removió, pero no quería despertar, no podía, y no lo hizo.

Otro cambio de gravedad. Esta vez se sintió flotar hasta que cayó pesadamente sobre algo duro que le presionaba el estómago. Se movía, iba a algún lado, lo sabía, pero sus ojos pesaban demasiado para abrirlos y ver a donde se dirigía.

No sabía si lo que sentía era real.

Sus brazos colgaban pesados y chocaban contra ese algo que lo llevaba a quien sabe dónde. Sus manos tocaron algo redondo y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba de cabeza, eso aumentó su mareo. Al mirar hacia lo que parecía ser el piso, vio pantalones; pantalones que se ajustaban muy bien a un redondo trasero y no resistió la tentación de tocarlo. No solo tocó, sino que apretó con una de sus manos y se deleitó por un segundo antes de caer al piso y quedar inconsciente otra vez.

•••

Iba caminando por el pasillo que daba a la habitación de Tony cuando, de prono, Steve sintió una mano apretar su trasero. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y solo atinó a alejar al moreno de su cuerpo, que cayó pesadamente a sus pies. Se quedó en su lugar por un par de minutos, completamente tenso y conmocionado ante lo sucedido.

Tony Stark le había agarrado descaradamente el trasero.

" _Está ebrio"_ , se dijo al cabo de un rato. Con ese pensamiento fijo en su mente, miró al desparramado millonario y se sintió culpable por arrojarle al piso sin ningún miramiento. Lo levantó y lo llevó a la habitación.

Lo depositó en la cama y se encaminó al baño. Abrió la llave de agua fría y puso a llenar la tina mientras volvía al interior de la habitación. Despojó al moreno de su chaqueta, los zapatos y los calcetines y lo llevó al cuarto de baño. Con la tina a medio llenar, lo alzó entre sus brazos y lo arrojó, sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento, directo al agua fría.

Tony profirió un grito de horror y sorpresa al contacto con el agua fría. El grito fue tan agudo, que le sacó una enorme carcajada al rubio.

El millonario trató de enfocar de dónde provenía la risa y de identificar donde estaba. Miró a todos lados y pudo observar su lujoso cuarto de baño y al enfocar bien con sus cansados ojos, vio a quien menos esperaba ver.

― ¡¿Qu- qué crees que est- tás haciendo?! ―Le gritó en medio de fuertes temblores provocados por la baja temperatura del agua, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo buscando calor.

Eso solo intensificó las risas de Steve, que lo veía con la mandíbula temblando incontroladamente. Se acercó a la tina y fue recibido con una mirada de desconfianza por parte del moreno cuando alzó su mano a la llave del agua. Cambió la temperatura a una más cálida ahora que tenía al millonario completamente alerta y despierto.

―Un baño de agua fría es el mejor método para despertar a un ebrio. ―Le dirigió una mirada acusatoria. ―Y como te encontré completamente ebrio en el piso de abajo, pensé que ese método se aplicaba perfecto a tu caso. ― Sonrió con autosuficiencia.

La mirada de odio que recibió no le intimidó ni un poco, se había acostumbrado a que le miraran de esa forma en la guerra, por lo que no era algo nuevo para él.

El agua se había entibiado un poco y al fin pudo dejar de temblar de frío. Iba a abrir la boca para reclamarle al rubio por utilizar aquel método con él, pero fue interrumpido.

―Ahora quiero que me expliques en que mundo vives, Stark. ― _No más "Tony"_ , pensó el aludido. Mientras le miraba con fastidio. ― No puedes ser así de irresponsable. Aprovechaste la ausencia del equipo para hacer una fiesta en la que se supone que es la base oficial de los Vengadores. No puedo creer que pensaras que era una buena idea, además, el piso quedó hecho un desastre. No puedes seguir siendo así de irresponsable, Stark. ― _Oh, ahí está de nuevo, nada de "Tony"_ , pensó. ― JARVIS ya me informó de tu salida del otro día, el mismo día en que saliste del hospital. No respetaste las órdenes del médico y estuviste una semana sin salir de la cama. ―Su mirada se suavizó un poco. ― Pudo pasarte algo peor, pudiste terminar en el hospital nuevamente, Tony.

Su voz se había suavizado y volvía a utilizar su nombre otra vez.

" _Tony"_

La mirada de preocupación y la forma en que su nombre salió de los labios del rubio le removió algo en lo profundo de su pecho. Y por supuesto que no era un trozo de metralla, era algo cálido. ¿Un sentimiento, tal vez?

Se miraron directo a los ojos por unos segundos. Incómodos, deshicieron el contacto. Tony carraspeó un poco y se levantó dentro de la tina. Cambió el flujo del agua hacia la regadera y calentó aún más la temperatura para que estuviera a su gusto. Se abrió la camisa ante la mirada contrariada del súper soldado, e ignorándolo, siguió desnudándose bajo el agua.

Cerró un poco la puerta de vidrio y terminó de desvestirse, tiró la ropa mojada fuera de la ducha y cerró del todo. Intentó mirar a través del vidrio, pudo distinguir la borrosa silueta de Steve aún parado en el mismo lugar.

― ¿Vas a quedarte observando todo el rato, _Steve_? Ya sé, quieres asegurarte de que no me mate mientras tomo una ducha. ― Aseveró con provocación y sorna. Burlándose de él y posteriormente escuchó un portazo.

Rió con ganas. Había conseguido su objetivo, molestar e incomodar al Capitán Rogers.

•••

Se había quedado como un idiota parado frente a las puertas de vidrio. El vidrio especial no le dejaba ver claramente al millonario, pero pudo apreciar su silueta perfectamente mientras se desnudaba. Se quedó pasmado ante la sugerente imagen que le entregaba el vidrio y se percató de ello cuando el moreno le habló. Su rostro se coloreó furiosamente y completamente avergonzado, salió del lugar dando un portazo.

Lo peor de todo era que no se había quedado por decisión propia, no conscientemente al menos. Sus pies estaban clavados a los azulejos, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y su mirada no se despegaba del vidrio, de la imagen de Tony Stark totalmente desnudo dándose una ducha.

Caminó escaleras abajo ignorando todo a su alrededor y se metió al elevador para ir a su piso. Se encerró en su habitación mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

No le extrañaba la actitud despreocupada del millonario al mostrarse parcialmente desnudo frente a él, le quedaba claro que era un exhibicionista; lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de su propio cuerpo al presenciarlo. Se había quedado pasmado y parado ahí, sin hacer nada; solo mirando.

Casi podía jurar que había ansiado verlo sin el vidrio de por medio, verlo directamente mientras se desnudaba. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente. No podía estar pensando en algo como eso, él no podía sentirse atraído por ese hombre tan arrogante. No, él no podía sentirse atraído por un hombre… ¿o sí?

Vació su mente luego de decirse, muchas veces, que lo que pasó fue culpa del cansancio y la frustración por el fracaso de su misión y el desastroso recibimiento en la torre.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Desempacó lo poco que se había llevado y dejó el escudo, que no había ocupado, en el pasillo; al alcance de la mano por cualquier emergencia que pudiera surgir.

•••

El servicio de limpieza llegó poco después de que Steve se encerrara en su piso. Al mediodía ya tenían todo limpio y ordenado, por lo que se retiraron inmediatamente.

•••

Luego de su revitalizante ducha, se vistió con ropa cómoda.

No bajó a comer, solo hizo una parada rápida en la cocina por un café. Bajó a su taller directamente y se entretuvo toda la tarde trabajando en las mejoras que le estaba haciendo a las armas de sus compañeros.

La resaca lo abandonó tan rápido como había llegado gracias a esa espantosa caída en agua helada. Ahora no solo pensaba que Pepper era una desalmada, el _bondadoso_ Steve Rogers se había ganado un lugar junto a Pepper en lo alto de esa categoría.

Nunca pensó que Steve escogería precisamente ese día para regresar de su viaje para _"ayudar a un amigo"_ en D.C. Había escogido un mal día para volver, eso fue lo que pasó. Y además, había tenido que escuchar su sermón sobre su irresponsabilidad, que al menos resultó ser mucho más corto que los sermones que le daba su adorada exsecretaria. Al menos tenía un punto a favor en cuanto a los regaños.

Observó los resultados de su trabajo sobre la mesa y sonrió satisfecho.

Las armas de Hawkeye estaban listas hace semanas, ahora tenía listos unos nuevos artilugios para la espía rusa. En algún momento tenían que probarlos, ya lo harían cuando volvieran de su misión ultra secreta en la que estaban enfrascados en ese momento.

Sin percatarse de la hora, siguió trabajando. Su traje aún necesitaba algunos ajustes, siempre podía mejorar algo.

•••

Steve no subió como siempre a preparar la comida, se quedó en su piso. Se preparó algo de comer y se fue directo a la biblioteca para leer un poco. Pero no pudo concentrarse en la lectura por más de cinco minutos. La sensación de la mano de Tony en su trasero y las imágenes de aquel hombre desnudándose tras el vidrio volvían a él y no le dejaban pensar en nada más. Estaba seguro que el millonario no recordaría haberle tocado, estaba demasiado ebrio; ni se había inmutado cuando lo dejó caer en el pasillo. Decidió que dejaría pasar el asunto, pero lo de la ducha seguía persiguiéndole porque había sido él, fue él quien se quedó mirando al moreno.

De la nada recordó la hora del almuerzo, se preguntó si Tony había comido algo. Le preguntó a JARVIS por el genio y recibió una respuesta que no le gustó nada: _"La ubicación del señor Stark es clasificada."_

 _Clasificada._

Si la ubicación del millonario era clasificada, eso significaba que estaba en algún lugar secreto de la torre. En algún lugar al que nadie más que él tenía acceso. Un lugar que nadie conocía. Un lugar que él encontraría.

Estaba pensando en eso y de pronto vino a su mente el recuerdo de su primer día en la torre. Cuando llegó y subió a la estancia, se percató de algo raro en el elevador. El elevador era rápido, por lo que no se tardaba mucho tiempo en ir de un piso a otro, pero se había tardado un poco más en ir desde su piso al piso común. Si su piso estaba justo debajo del piso común, el elevador debería llegar en un par de segundos de uno al otro, eso estaba claro. Por lo que, si se demoraba un poco más, quería decir que había al menos un piso extra entre ambos, tal vez dos.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Esa vez que lo vio bajar por unas escaleras al final del _pasillo sin sentido_ , sus largas horas de ausencia durante el día, la dirección de la que venía cuando se paraba a observarle en el gimnasio. Seguro que ahí había una entrada al piso secreto.

Lo había descubierto, sabía exactamente dónde buscar, pero debía encontrar el momento para hacerlo. Se concentró nuevamente en su lectura, ya tenía la idea perfecta para descubrir lo que sea que el excéntrico hombre de barba escondía; debía dejar pasar un par de horas para poner su plan en práctica.

* * *

Aquí las cosas se vuelven un poco menos serias. El próximo capítulo es un poco más ¿divertido? Eso espero...

El siguiente capítulo es sobre el lugar secreto de nuestro genio. ¿Podrá Steve averiguar lo que esconde Tony?

Obviamente el lugar secreto es el taller, todos los sabemos... todos menos el pobre Steve xD

Si les gustó, o si tienen alguna queja, pueden dejar un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 06 de Febrero, 2017.**


	15. Capítulo 15: El lugar secreto de Tony

Hello everyone!

Ya es lunes otra vez y hoy toca actualización :D

Debo decir que este capítulo está escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, ha tenido modificaciones, obviamente, pero casi no lo recordaba hasta que lo leí para corregirlo. Incluso, acabo de recordar que en ese entonces estaba leyendo el mismo libro que lee Steve... no me pude resistir a incluirlo en el fic xD

Espero que les guste y le encuentren la gracia a mi intento de ser graciosa (?)

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **El lugar secreto de Tony Stark**

* * *

La tarde se pasó volando para Steve mientras leía en su biblioteca personal. La novela de detectives que había tomado hace algunas horas le mantuvo entretenido y muy intrigado frase tras frase, palabra tras palabra; el detective era muy listo y se fijaba muy bien en los detalles. _Detalles,_ pensó. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que actuar como ese detective de la novela y fijarse en los detalles que lo rodeaban, de esa forma lograría descubrir el lugar secreto de Anthony Stark.

Tal vez, repasando los sucesos que le habían llamado la atención hasta el momento, podía dilucidar algo que le ayudara en su misión autoimpuesta. Sacó su libreta, la abrió en una hoja en blanco y tomando su bolígrafo, escribió:

COSAS SOSPECHOSAS:

\- Tiempo extra en el elevador al ir de un piso a otro.

\- Pasillo sin sentido en un piso perfectamente diseñado. _No pudo ser un error_.

\- Tony desapareciendo por una abertura en el piso del pasillo sin sentido _por demás obvio y sospechoso_. Abertura que no da a ningún lugar en el piso que me fue asignado; _aún más sospechoso._

\- JARVIS menciona la ubicación _"clasificada"_ de Tony.

Leyó los puntos de su lista un par de veces hasta estar casi seguro de que no le faltaba anotar nada más y comenzó a pensar en posibilidades. Si lo analizaba bien, era obvio que el millonario tenía uno o dos pisos sobre el suyo y que los utilizaba para algo.

Unos minutos después de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, cayó en la cuenta de algo sumamente obvio y que no había visto. El genio era el creador del traje Iron Man, además de muchas otras cosas que no estaba seguro de saber utilizar, y también creaba y mejoraba las armas del equipo; lo más lógico era que ese espacio, que guardaba con tanto recelo, fuera su taller personal.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y los ojos le brillaron ante tal descubrimiento, se sentía casi como un verdadero detective. Ahora solo quedaba la parte difícil: el trabajo de campo. La torre tenía uno de los mejores, si no es que el mejor, sistema de seguridad que pudiera existir. JARVIS se encargaba de eso, JARVIS era el sistema de seguridad; por lo que sería muy difícil para él moverse en total libertad para intentar ingresar al taller. Lo pensó un poco más y la solución al problema vino a su mente más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado: Tony Stark.

Con todas las variantes en su mente, solo faltaba la forma de unirlas todas y poner un plan en marcha. Se fijó en la hora y decidió que lo pensaría más al detalle después de la cena y partió a la cocina de la estancia para preparar algo.

•••

Ya no sabía en qué más trabajar cuando entró una llamada urgente de Pepper en su taller; porque si no era urgente, JARVIS no tenía permitido pasarle llamadas. Tomó la llamada: primer error. Recibió uno de los típicos regaños de la pelirroja por ser un irresponsable y tantas cosas más que realmente no escuchó. Pasaron más de quince minutos antes de que la mujer al teléfono dejara de hablar y le preguntara si había escuchado todo lo que le había dicho, ese fue el segundo error: había dejado de escucharla a los dos minutos, si no es que mucho antes.

Como ya conocía a su jefe y su manía por desconectarse de la realidad cuando ella le recordaba sus obligaciones, decidió no seguir con sus reclamos porque no tenía sentido gastar más de su saliva en ello. Suspiró resignada al otro lado de la línea.

―Le enviaré a JARVIS tus compromisos de esta semana y más te vale asistir a cada uno de ellos, Tony. ― Y cortó. Ni siquiera le dejó quejarse, simplemente le cortó. Eso significaba que no le quedaba de otra más que ir a todos compromisos que tuviera.

Los ojos de Tony Stark rodaron hacia arriba con fastidio. Afortunadamente la semana estaba por terminar. Sus compromisos eran tediosos, tres reuniones entre jueves y viernes, y una visita guiada por él mismo a unos posibles inversionistas; lo de los inversionistas era algo estúpido, es decir, quién no querría formar parte de Stark Industries.

Salió a paso lento del taller y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada bajo el pasillo, el camino estaba despejado. Al abrirse la entrada, sintió un exquisito aroma que llenaba el piso. Extrañaba eso, extrañaba el toque familiar que le daba la comida del rubio al lugar. Porque la comida del servicio no era tan buena como la de Steve, el aroma no era tan delicioso como el que sentía en ese momento, tampoco inundaba de la misma manera toda la estancia, y el sentimiento que le provocaba tampoco era el mismo que ahora le recorría. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en esas tonterías, el hambre le estaba pasando factura, eso debía ser.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina y se apoyó en la entrada con los brazos cruzados. Por un par de minutos pudo observar al chef que se paseaba de un lado a otro, siempre dándole la espalda; no lo había sentido llegar, o al menos eso le parecía.

― ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado? ― Dijo aún si darse la vuelta. Revolvió un poco más el contenido del sartén. ― Podrías poner los platos y los cubiertos mientras termino con esto, falta poco para que esté listo.

No se esperaba eso. Definitivamente no se lo esperaba. En verdad había pensado que el súper soldado no había percibido su presencia, que iluso había sido. Arrugó un poco el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que, además, el rubio le había mandado poner la mesa, porque no se lo había preguntado, sino que le había mandado a hacerlo. Una orden, nada más y nada menos. Miró con profundo rencor la espalda de Steve y soltó un bufido antes de caminar hacia el mueble donde, suponía, estaban los platos.

Todo pareció estar perfectamente coordinado: Tony terminó de poner las cosas en la mesa y ni medio minuto después, Steve sirvió la comida. Al ver los platos frente a él, Tony no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca; hasta ahora, el rubio no había preparado ese platillo. Era algo sencillo, pero que se veía y olía delicioso: pasta con salsa blanca y champiñones.

El genio comió con ganas y saboreó cada bocado, estaba rendido al delicioso sabor y Steve estaba más que contento con la actitud de Tony, nunca pensó que algo tan sencillo le gustara tanto al millonario. Por primera vez, desde que llegó a vivir a la torre, el moreno se repitió la comida y mencionó lo delicioso que estaba. Una sensación cálida se instaló en el pecho de Steve al oír sus palabras.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y luego, en una invitación silenciosa de parte de Tony, fueron a sentarse a la sala.

―Estuviste fuera muchos días. ―Comenzó el millonario. ― ¿Tan difícil era la situación de tu _amigo_ en D.C? ―Recalcó la palabra amigo con el fin de hacer notar al otro que no le había creído del todo.

La mirada inquisidora y, sobre todo, acusatoria que le dedicaba Tony, le hizo flaquear. Si quería que se llevaran mejor y fueran amigos, la mejor opción era demostrarle que confiaba en él y contarle lo sucedido; al menos una parte de lo ocurrido en su ausencia. Se lo pensó un par de minutos y cuando Tony pensaba que definitivamente no le diría nada, el rubio comenzó con su relato.

―La verdad, es que no fui a D.C para ayudar a un amigo precisamente. ― Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y caminó hasta posicionarse detrás del millonario. ― Un amigo me estaba ayudando, Sam Wilson. Es un veterano, como yo; lo conocí poco antes de lo ocurrido con S.H.I.E.L.D hace un par de años.

Hizo una pausa al ver que el genio alzaba un poco la cabeza ante lo último que había dicho. Pensó que diría algo, pero Tony no quiso interrumpir su relato, así que continuó.

―Durante el enfrentamiento con Hydra, conocimos a un nuevo enemigo que llevaba muchos años actuando bajo su control. Era una especie de arma humana. ―Hizo una pausa al recordar lo ocurrido. ― Durante una de las peleas, le arranqué la máscara y pude identificarlo: era Bucky, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano. Aunque eso ya lo sabías. ―Tony asintió. ― Al terminar con el problema de S.H.I.E.L.D, Sam se ofreció para ayudarme a encontrar al Soldado del Invierno. Estos dos años ha estado siguiéndole el paso, pero nunca lo suficientemente cerca, ni lo suficientemente rápido para poder encararlo y convencerlo de recibir ayuda.

―Esta vez estaban cerca, pero algo no salió bien. ―Observó el moreno.

―No, no salió bien. ―Steve puso las manos sobre el respaldo del sofá a ambos lados de Tony sin darse cuenta, y siguió hablando. ― Lo perseguimos; fuimos a los últimos lugares en los que estuvo. Se fue en un barco a Londres y nosotros viajamos en avión y le esperamos allá; revisamos el lugar, nos familiarizamos un poco con la ciudad y el puerto. Lo enfrentamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en una especie de fábrica abandonada, pero nos venció.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo por un par de minutos. Tony no sabía bien qué decir, no era bueno con las palabras y no quería tener un problema con Steve por no saber controlar su lengua.

―Sé que sabe quién soy; me rescató de morir ahogado en el río en Washington. Lo vi en sus ojos, y él sabe que lo vi. Me recuerda; tal vez no recuerda todo su pasado, pero sabe que soy parte de su antigua vida. El problema es que no puedo ayudarlo.

―No puedes ayudar a alguien que no quiere que lo ayuden.

―Sí, Sam me hizo ver ese punto también. Así que decidí que no seguiré buscando. Si quiere mi ayuda tendrá que venir por ella, debo seguir adelante y dejar el pasado donde está, en el pasado.

La voz de Steve se quebraba cada vez que decía otra palabra. Le costaba hacerlo, le costaba aceptar que debía dejar a Bucky en paz y seguir con su vida; pero esta vez, al decírselo al hombre frente a él, comenzó a creer en sus propias palabras.

Tony, que había escuchado cada palabra en silencio y con total respeto, pensó en cómo debieron sentirse Pepper y Rhodey en el pasado; cuando él era un completo idiota, cuando no quería salir de su miseria personal, cuando aún tenía la venda sobre los ojos. El temblor en la voz de Steve le hizo ver que en verdad le dolía decir todo aquello, pero la seguridad con la que lo dijo, le hacía saber que lo decía en serio. Se volteó para enfrentarlo y se vio a si mismo demasiado cerca del rubio.

Steve se había recargado en el respaldo y se había agachado un poco, había bajado la cabeza en señal de derrota ente sus propias palabras. Miró al frente al escuchar al millonario moverse, pensando que se iba, pero se lo encontró frente a él; muy cerca. Tan cerca que pudo ver la profundidad de sus ojos. Cada matiz de color que componía esa mezcla perfecta de sus irises color caoba.

 _Color caoba. Ojos color caoba._

La frase se repetía en su mente a una velocidad increíble, hasta que captó el trasfondo de aquello. Rápidamente apartó la mirada y se apartó del sofá. Estaba nervioso.

Al verlo apartarse, Tony no supo que hacer, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

― ¿Quieres ver una película? ― Se maldijo internamente al no pensar mejor sus palabras, porque… ¿Por qué demonios le había invitado a ver una película? No debió preguntar, de seguro lo rechazaría al pensar que era una propuesta un tanto extraña.

―Claro.

La voz de Steve le sacó de sus pensamientos. _Claro._ Steve era un chico, en cierta forma, inocente; no pensaría mal de una proposición a una película. Se dio un golpe en la cara mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y pensar esas cosas que no tenía nada que ver con ellos dos.

Tony le dijo a Steve que eligiera una de las películas que estaban en las estanterías de la pared.

Las estanterías estaban literalmente, _en_ la pared. Estaban dentro de la pared; las puertas funcionaban a presión y, al abrirlas, quedó totalmente impresionado al ver tantas cajas. Las otras veces, todas las películas le habían sido pasadas directamente por uno de sus compañeros, por lo que no había tenido oportunidad de fisgonear en los estantes. Estaba verdaderamente asombrado. Había cientos de películas y no se decidía por ninguna. Pensó un par de minutos, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los nombres que iba leyendo. Estaban en orden alfabético. Pensó en el libro que leyó esa tarde: Sherlock Holmes, Estudio en escarlata. Buscó en la letra "S" y encontró una película con el nombre del detective.

Puso la película y la vieron juntos. Bueno Steve vio la película junto al millonario, porque este último se quedó dormido antes de llegar a la mitad.

Tony se sabía la película de memoria, la había visto cientos de veces. Le dolía un poco la cabeza, aún tenía ciertos síntomas de la resaca en su cuerpo; poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y no supo en qué momento se quedó profundamente dormido con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo.

La película era muy interesante y muy graciosa; la personalidad opuesta que tenían los protagonistas le gustaba, era una especie de equilibrio perfecto. Sin saber por qué, ante ese pensamiento, miró a la persona a su lado. Vio como el moreno dormía profundamente a su lado, con la respiración acompasada y las facciones relajadas. Ellos eran diferentes, pero en cierta forma, pensaba que podían llegar a ser buenos amigos al igual que el detective y el doctor. Volvió la mirada a la pantalla.

Rato después, el moreno se removió un poco y cayó hacia el costado. Hacia el lado de Steve. Aún dormido, lentamente cayó sobre el hombro de un nervioso súper soldado, y así se quedaron el resto de la película.

•••

Ya avanzada la noche, con un dormido Anthony Stark en su habitación, Steve entró al gimnasio para relajarse, para soltar tensiones.

Golpeaba una y otra vez a la nada. El aire se cortaba con cada golpe. Su mente estaba en blanco y de pronto una sensación conocida le recorrió la espalda; alguien le veía. No volteó a ver, no hizo nada que indicara que se sabía vigilado. Ignoró la presencia de Tony porque no estaba seguro de poder manejarse en su presencia.

Pasado un tiempo, el genio se aburrió de sentirse ignorado y, entendiendo que Steve quería estar solo, se fue a dormir. Por la mañana tenía una reunión muy temprano, necesitaba estar descansado para no dormirse frente a todos.

•••

La reunión había sido lo más aburrido que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Se levantó temprano, como nunca, porque a Pepper se le ocurrió programar la famosa reunión a las nueve de la mañana. Seguro era una especie de venganza por faltar tanto al trabajo y dejarle todo el peso de manejar la empresa ella sola, en verdad a veces consideraba a Pepper una mujer despiadada.

Papeles, papeles y más papeles. Un par de firmas por aquí, otras cuantas firmas por acá; un par de correcciones sobre algunos de los términos del contrato de ventas, sonrisas y apretones de mano. Basura. Tony no veía el punto de hacer esas reuniones, pero como le había dicho Pepper, era su responsabilidad como dueño de la empresa asistir a ellas.

A mediodía comió en su oficina.

Estaba aburrido y tenía muchos papeles que revisar. Odiaba revisar papeles. Odiaba ir a la oficina y más que todo lo anterior, detestaba las reuniones y a todos esos descerebrados que le sonreían intentando caerle bien.

Lo peor de todo: tenía otra reunión en un par de horas.

Con un gemido de desgano y fastidio, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio y golpeó con su frente repetidas veces. Sería una tarde muy larga.

•••

Aún no volvería a trabajar. Tenía la mañana libre por lo que decidió salir a correr por la ciudad. Corrió hasta llegar a Central Park y lo recorrió un par de veces antes de volver a la torre.

Luego de darse una ducha y cambiar su ropa, se quedó sin nada que hacer. Caminó un rato por su apartamento. Tony no estaba en la torre, ningún vengador estaba en la torre. Excepto él.

Subió al piso común y se dirigió directamente al pasillo que daba a la entrada oculta que, a su vez, daba al lugar secreto de Tony. Observó por todos lados. Miró detalladamente cada pared y cada esquina, cada rincón. Tocó la superficie de la pared y un panel holográfico apareció frente a él. Necesitaba una contraseña para entrar, no lo había pensado bien.

Se alejó de la pared y el panel desapareció. Se fue a su cocina para preparar el almuerzo, tenía que pensar en algún número que pudiera significar algo para el genio y probarlo como contraseña.

•••

Un par de horas después, volvió a acercarse al pasillo. Tenía en su libreta una lista de códigos que había pensado, podrían servir. Se había enfrentado a la computadora que estaba en su oficina y, tras una larga búsqueda en internet sobre la vida y obra del millonario Anthony Edward Stark, tenía una lista.

Se sentía seguro de sus códigos. Alguno tenía que servir.

•••

JARVIS no le había dicho que no podía estar allí. Sin embargo, notificó a Tony antes de que Steve pudiera siquiera pensar en hacer el primer intento.

•••

La reunión había mejorado de pronto. JARVIS le había dado la mejor noticia que esperó recibir ese día. Si el Capi-Paleta quería entrar a su taller, tendría que hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Se puso el audífono inalámbrico disimuladamente y se hundió un poco más en su cómodo sillón para ocultar su teléfono celular bajo la mesa. Aprovechó que la atención de los presentes estaba del otro lado de la sala y comenzó a disfrutar a costa del rubio.

•••

Steve ingresó el primer código, la pantalla marcó rojo de error y, de la nada, un rayo le cayó desde el techo. Sintió como la corriente se esparcía por su cuerpo y soltó un grito de dolor a la vez que caía de espaldas al piso.

•••

Silencio.

Tenía que mantenerse en silencio para no ser descubierto, pero era algo muy difícil de hacer. La imagen del capitán tirado en el piso con un poco de humo saliendo de su cuerpo, la cara de sorpresa mezclada con pánico y su grito de nena, le hacían difícil mantener la compostura.

Una risa mal disimulada con un poco de tos salió de su garganta y fue el centro de atención en la oficina. Tomó el vaso con agua frente a él y bebió; la atención volvió a la pantalla, del otro lado de la sala. Fijó su vista nuevamente en la imagen del soldado.

•••

No estaba seguro de saber que había pasado. Algún sistema de seguridad para intrusos, supuso. Se arriesgó con un segundo número y esta vez una ráfaga de fuego se disparó en su dirección; la esquivó por muy poco.

•••

La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era enorme. No podía dejar de sonreír ante la imagen frente a él, se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Ahora el soldado casi se había convertido en carbón; no estaba preocupado, después de todo era el Capitán América, nada le pasaría.

•••

Steve se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón. Eso sí que casi no lo vio venir. Esperaba otro choque eléctrico, no una ráfaga de fuego. Agradeció a sus reflejos y miró nuevamente el panel con el desafío en lo profundo de sus irises color cielo.

•••

Una hora y media más tarde, el capitán estaba agotado; sentado en el piso, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos reposando sobre sus rodillas. Jadeaba por el cansancio, estaba sucio, mojado, pegajoso y sentía una ligera corriente recorrer su espalda.

Le había caído agua fría, agua caliente, aceite de motor, fuego, corrientes eléctricas, las paredes se habían abierto y bolas de pintura habían sido disparadas a todo su cuerpo; lo peor era que no había pasado una vez, algunas cosas se repitieron. La corriente se repitió más de tres veces y aún la sentía circular por su cuerpo.

Su cabeza gacha por la derrota se levantó de golpe al escuchar una voz conocida.

― ¿Cansado, Capitán? ― Tony apareció a su lado y mirándolo desde arriba, continuó. ― Pensé que tenías más aguante, y también pensé que no te rendías tan fácilmente. ― Dijo burlón.

La cara de Steve era un poema. Estaba sorprendido, cansado y, sobre todo, avergonzado. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer. Le miró desde el piso y se relajó al escuchar la sincera risa del millonario. Un par de minutos después, dejó de reírse y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

―Vete a dar una ducha, apestas. ―Le miró divertido. ― Nos vemos aquí en media hora, Steve.

El rubio asintió y partió a su apartamento.

•••

La mirada de Steve era como la de un niño en dulcería. Sus ojos brillaban de asombro y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Le dejó mirar por todos lados y tocar todo. Respondió a sus preguntas y le observó todo el tiempo con una sonrisa en los labios; le gustaba tenerlo ahí. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba ver su mirada ilusionada y soñadora ante sus creaciones. Tampoco sabía la razón por la que le había invitado a entrar y mucho menos sabía lo que le llevó a darle el código de entrada.

Lo veía ir y venir por el lugar y no podía evitar sentir algo cálido en el pecho; en el corazón. No quería admitirlo, pero le tenía cierto afecto al _chico_. No, era algo más que simple afecto; pero eran amigos ahora, ¿verdad? Sí, debía ser eso que las personas llaman amistad.

•••

Había visto cada rincón del taller de Tony; se sentía especial. Si no se equivocaba, nadie tenía permitido el paso a ese lugar. Mientras miraba por aquí y por allá, pensó en el día anterior. Había recordado los ojos caoba de su sueño y se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que esos ojos eran los de Tony, esos ojos que lo miraban directamente desde el sofá. Mirando de reojo le quedó claro que en verdad era él, la sonrisa de su sueño era la misma que tenía el moreno en ese momento. No se sentía extraño por soñar con él, pero la noche anterior sí que se había sentido extraño, nervioso más bien, cuando el moreno se recargó en él mientras dormía. No fue un acto consciente de parte del millonario y tal vez ni siquiera lo recordara, pero él sí lo recordaba. Su corazón se había acelerado ante el contacto y su rostro había enrojecido. Se sintió aún más nervioso al cargarlo escaleras arriba entre sus brazos.

Siguió mirando el taller, pero no pudo seguir cuando sintió el peso de la mirada de Tony clavada en su nuca. Volteó a verle y le sonrió; una sonrisa nerviosa. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron así por un momento, mirándose fijamente.

Ahora que conocía el lugar secreto de Tony, pensó que, tal vez, ya era considerado uno de sus amigos. Uno de sus verdaderos amigos. Eso le hizo sentir una inmensa felicidad que no supo bien cómo explicar.

•••

Tony trabajaba en algunas mejoras para War Machine; un pedido ultra secreto del gobierno, por lo cual no era secreto en absoluto. JARVIS le ayudaba. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Steve salió del taller, solo reparó en su presencia cuando éste se acercó a dejarle una taza de café a su mesa de trabajo. El soldado volvió a sentarse, pero ahora con un libro entre las manos y comenzó a leer. Podía observarle al otro extremo del lugar, estaba muy concentrado en su lectura, por lo que volvió a trabajar él también.

Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada cuando volteó a ver a su silencioso acompañante; estaba profundamente dormido con el libro abierto pegado a su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en uno de los brazos del largo sillón de color rojo. No quiso despertarlo, así que tomó la manta que Pepper había dejado en el taller en caso de que se quedara a dormir allí, le quitó el libro de encima y cubrió lo más que pudo el cuerpo del rubio. Se quedó observándole un par de minutos y se retiró de vuelta a su mesa de trabajo. Al poco rato se quedó dormido sobre sus herramientas.

* * *

La historia va avanzando lentamente como advertí en un principio, pero de ahora en adelante veremos más conflictos internos de nuestros adorables héroes... De momento Steve ya se dio cuenta de que es el genio quien le da esa paz al dormir, ¿cuándo será el turno de Tony? No aún, lo siento :P

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Sí, la película que vieron los chicos era la de Sherlock Holmes protagonizada por RDJ y Jude Law. Qué les digo... me encanta RDJ, también me encanta Jude Law xD

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 20 de Febrero, 2017.**


	16. Capítulo 16: Tomando medidas

Hello!

Les cuento, este capítulo lo escribí hace poco (unas cuantas semanas) y se me hizo interesante y también un poco difícil porque realmente no sabía como continuar. Tengo una idea clara de el camino que tiene la historia, sé a donde quiero llegar y cómo quiero llegar (tengo desarrollados en mi cabeza capítulos a los que aún no llego), pero los intermedios actuales se me escapan algunas veces...

 **Hecho gracioso/triste/desesperado:**

Ayer, cuando traté de subir el documento, después de editar el Word en mi pc, no me quería abrir la cuenta. Casi entro en pánico. Pensé que FF me había eliminado la cuenta, pero no. Afortunadamente solo se trató de un problema de Wifi xD

Bien, ya no me alargo más...

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Tomando medidas**

* * *

Sentía el cuello en una posición incómoda, no dolía, pero le incomodaba a tal punto de no poder seguir durmiendo. Se sentó en el sofá y una manta, que no recordaba haber tomado, resbaló hasta caer en su regazo. Estaba desorientado. Miró a su alrededor hasta que recordó que estaba en el taller secreto de Tony.

Pasó sus manos por su cara para despejarse un poco y se levantó.

Del otro lado de la habitación estaba el moreno recostado, en una posición para nada favorable para su espalda, sobre la mesa de trabajo. Se acercó y pudo ver algunas herramientas bajo sus brazos y su cabeza, le movió levemente para despertarle.

―Cinco minutos. ―Dijo con voz adormilada. Sentía unas manos grandes y cálidas sobre su espalda, no quería despertar y dejar de sentir esa deliciosa sensación.

―Tony, despierta.

El genio se levantó de golpe al reconocer la voz de Steve. Miró a todos lados tan rápido que terminó mareado. Parpadeó varias veces y enfocó a la persona frente a él; le dolía la espalda e hizo como cada mañana, se estiró a placer haciendo sonar su espalda en el proceso, ignorando por completo al hombre que tenía a unos pasos frente a él.

La imagen que se le presentó lo dejó un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos. Ver al famoso Tony Stark recién levantado, con las facciones adormiladas, la voz ronca luego de tantas horas sin emitir palabra, el cabello desordenado, pero presentable y casual, la ropa desarreglada y, sin duda la mejor parte, verle estirarse con la gracia de un felino y escuchar su gemido de placer al tronar la espalda era increíble; no podía dejar de observarle. No quería dejar de mirar esa imagen tan humana del millonario, pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, el momento acabó.

Tony terminó de estirarse y se le quedó viendo. Steve se dio cuenta en ese momento, que se le había quedado mirando como un estúpido y desvió la vista, avergonzado, al sentirse descubierto.

Sentir la mirada inquisitiva de Steve le hizo sentirse desnudo por un momento, vulnerable. No pudo evitar mirarle fijamente hasta hacerle sentir incómodo, luego le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio los buenos días. Se alejó de él con la excusa de que tenía una reunión urgente a la que no quería faltar. Claro que tenía una reunión, pero lo único que quería era no asistir a la aburrida reunión con el consejo; ya sabía que cada día ganaban más y más millones de dólares, no necesitaba una reunión con un montón de idiotas para saberlo.

El millonario caminó a paso rápido a la salida seguido por el soldado.

•••

Al llegar a su piso cambió su ropa por un conjunto deportivo y salió a correr otra vez a Central Park, necesitaba tomar aire puro. Mucho aire puro.

Mientras corría, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Tony recién levantado. Le había visto en pésimas condiciones luego de la pelea con los Chitauri, pero esa imagen despreocupada y natural era completamente diferente y le hacía perder el aliento. Le quitaba la respiración y le hacía sentir extraño; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se sintió así por alguien, demasiado tiempo en realidad; muchos años habían pasado y también una larga siesta.

Corrió por lo que le parecieron minutos.

Se detuvo en la misma entrada por la que había ingresado al parque y miró a su alrededor, había más gente de la que había normalmente a las diez de la mañana. Lo que tardó en asimilar era que no había corrido por un par de horas, sino que había corrido por horas y horas, y que ya era casi mediodía.

Corrió de vuelta a la torre y reparó en lo sudado que estaba al mirarse en las brillantes paredes del elevador y observar su camiseta. Había corrido mucho más sin darse cuenta de ello, estaba muy ocupado rememorando la imagen de Anthony Edward Stark recién levantado como un humano común y corriente.

Se metió a su piso y entró directo a la ducha.

•••

La reunión iba peor que la del día anterior. Tal como sospechaba, la reunión era para informarle de los elevados números adquiridos el último trimestre y blah, blah, blah. Nada que le interesara. Una vez terminada la reunión se fue a su oficina y se encerró por un par de horas mientras fingía trabajar y revisar papeles que, sabía, Pepper leería por él.

Pasado mediodía se levantó de su sofisticado sillón de cuero, tomó sus llaves, su teléfono celular y se fue del edificio eludiendo a la pelirroja.

•••

Al llegar a la torre, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse de ropa. Le encantaba usar traje y verse elegante y sofisticado, pero no había nada mejor que su cómoda ropa para trabajar en el taller. Luego de cambiarse, bajó a la cocina y encontró un plato con comida cubierto por una cúpula de vidrio sobre el mesón.

JARVIS le informó que Steve había preparado la comida una hora atrás y que tenía que calentarla.

Comió en silencio y luego bajó a su taller a trabajar. Estaba pensando en que ya era hora de mejorar el traje de Capitán América.

•••

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado esa mañana, ni en lo que pasó la noche anterior o lo que había pasado cuando llegó y encontró a Tony borrado por el alcohol en el piso y luego lo arrojó al agua helada, o lo que vio después en la ducha del moreno. En todas esas ocasiones su cuerpo había actuado solo. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirando y admirando cada uno de los detalles del genio. Estaba seguro de que la última vez que le había pasado eso fue, por los años cuarenta, cuando comenzó a ver con otros ojos a Peggy. ¿Eso quería decir que, al igual que aquella vez, se sentía atraído por el millonario? No era posible, aunque… tal vez sí lo era.

Si lo pensaba bien, al principio le pareció alguien que no valía la pena y que se hacía llamar héroe para disfrutar del título de héroe, pero luego de lo que pasó con los Chitauri dejó de pensar que fuera así. No se habían mantenido mucho en contacto después de eso, pero realmente se preocupó al enterarse del ataque que sufrió en su mansión de Malibú.

Como había estado en una misión fuera del continente, no se enteró hasta que todo el asunto había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que, de haber estado allí, habría acudido en su ayuda. Luego de eso le llamó porque estaba realmente preocupado, aún recordaba aquella vez.

La misión había durado más de lo que debió debido a un error de información que recibieron por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero habían podido controlar las complicaciones, desmantelar la nueva base de Hydra y recolectar la información de sus servidores antes de que el lugar se autodestruyera. Estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de presentarse ante Fury para dar un informe de la misión, pero como era el líder encargado de toda la operación debía hacerlo.

Al llegar a recepción pudo ver en un gran televisor una noticia realmente grave y las imágenes que parecían no dejar de repetirse una y otra vez: una mansión siendo atacada por helicópteros con armas de alto calibre, la mansión se desplomaba y caía por un acantilado sobre el mar, que se tragaba todos los escombros. Bajo las imágenes de video las palabras " _Tony Stark atacado por el Mandarín: Mansión de Malibú destruida, millonario desaparecido_ ". El corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho y una profunda preocupación se asentó en su cuerpo. Observó la televisión por un par de minutos más hasta que imágenes en vivo aparecieron por toda la pantalla.

La presentadora del reporte informaba que el millonario había tenido _unos días muy movidos_ previos a Navidad y que a pesar de estar recuperándose de la situación y reconstruyendo su mansión mientras residía en Nueva York, no había perdido del todo el humor, para posteriormente mostrar un video que mostraba a un sonriente Tony que decía a las cámaras que " _Lo peor ya pasó, además mi mansión necesitaba remodelarse_ ", sonreía, con ese gesto coqueto tan suyo, y se montaba en un deportivo rojo para luego desaparecer por las calles.

No podía entender lo que había visto. Solo había salido por tres semanas, y al parecer esas tres semanas coincidieron con el ataque a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Subió a la oficina de Fury sin dejar de pensar una y otra vez en los cortes que tenía en el rostro, en la nariz, la frente, en ese horrible ojo morado. Llegó a la oficina y luego de dar un informe superficial de la misión, preguntó por el atentado en Malibú. Las respuestas evasivas por parte del director de S.H.I.E.L.D no ayudaron en nada, por lo que decidió intentar por otro lado.

Esa misma noche, luego de sustraer uno de los _quinjet_ , se presentó en la torre Stark para hablar con el millonario.

― ¿Se puede saber qué pasó, Stark?

Vio como el moreno se quedaba mudo al verle. Ver sus cortes y moretones en persona era peor de lo que esperaba, estaba realmente impresionado, pero Tony no abandonaba su sonrisa.

― ¿Qué pasó de qué, Cap? Si te refieres a lo de Malibú, déjame decirte que no fue nada. Tuve una pequeña confrontación con un antiguo conocido que me guardaba rencor por no apoyar su tanque de ideas.

Lo que veía frente a él era una máscara, como siempre. Veía al genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo, pero no veía a Tony. Se notaba cansado, pero si no quería hablar de eso, él no era nadie para pedir explicaciones.

―Nada ha sido igual desde Nueva York, ya sabes, los monstruos del espacio y todo eso. Desde que todo eso terminó estuve construyendo una armadura tras otra, mejorándolas y preparándome. No estoy seguro de para qué, pero lo hice. Ahora, después de toda esta situación, destruí hasta la última de ellas por Pepper. Necesito darle cierta seguridad, tranquilidad y más atención de la que le estaba dando. Ella las llamaba _mi distracción_.

No podía creer que le estuviera contando todo eso. Solo podía escucharlo y ver como poco a poco su máscara se caía. Lo vio sentarse en el sofá e invitarlo a sentarse frente a él. Le contó todo el asunto del Mandarín, sobre _Extremis_ y lo que le ocurrió a Pepper.

―Después de curar a Pepper decidí no detenerme ahí, ―se tocó el pecho con un dedo― también me sometí a una cirugía para quitar los restos de metralla de mi cuerpo y me deshice del reactor. Fue mi decisión.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que se sintió feliz por él. Parecía que al fin hacía algo solo para él y no por alguien más, pero no estaba seguro de que el moreno estuviera convencido de que fuera una buena idea.

Esa noche hablaron un poco más, le comentó a grandes rasgos de su misión y de los fallos que había tenido S.H.I.E.L.D al darle la información e hizo reír al genio por la _ineptitud_ de los agentes de la agencia. Luego de eso, como ya era tarde, Tony le invitó a pasar la noche en uno de los pisos libres de la torre.

Tiempo después de ese primer acercamiento, habían hablado un par de veces al encontrarse en el edificio de S.H.I.E.L.D, pero eso se vio dificultado cuando toda la base se movió a Washington. Los encuentros fueron cada vez menos, pero el lazo que habían comenzado a forjar estaba allí, al menos por su parte. Que no lo supiera en ese entonces era algo completamente diferente.

Debía dejar de pensar en tontería como lazos y esas cosas. Ellos solo eran amigos. Es normal soñar con los amigos cuando se encuentra en una situación difícil, aunque ciertamente nunca había soñado con Natasha y ellos eran amigos. Si pensaba en su mirada y en su sonrisa no se sentía tan reconfortado como cuando la mirada y la sonrisa pertenecían al genio.

Sacudió su cabeza para no comenzar a imaginarse cosas. Llevaba toda la tarde encerrado en su piso y ahora que lo recordaba, había dejado su libro a medio leer en el taller. Debía subir para recuperarlo.

•••

Ya casi era la hora de la cena, así que preparó un sándwich para el genio y uno para él, junto a dos vasos con refresco y bajó al taller. Pero apenas y había puesto un pie dentro del lugar fue recibido de una forma que no esperaba.

― ¡Justo a quien quería ver! Ven, acércate y deja eso por ahí. Tengo que tomarte unas cuantas medidas.

Decir que estaba completamente perdido era poco. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería decir el genio, pero sin saber exactamente porqué, le hizo caso y se acercó.

Grave error.

Se arrepentía profundamente de haber salido de su piso. No podía creer que tuviera al mismísimo Tony Stark tomándole medidas como si fuera un sastre.

El problema: lo tenía _demasiado_ cerca.

Su rostro estaba enrojeciendo sin saber la causa.

―Levanta los brazos. ―Concentrado en su tarea, Tony tomó la punta de la cinta métrica con una de sus manos y pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Steve para rodearlo con la cinta. Al hacer este movimiento su cara quedó casi pegada al amplio pecho del rubio y casi podía jurar que escuchó los rápidos latidos de su corazón, pero eso no era posible. ―Bien, no te muevas y ponte derecho.

Steve sentía que no podría hacer esto por mucho más tiempo, tener la cara de Tony prácticamente pegada a su pecho y sus brazos rodeando su torso era demasiado. Eso era casi como un abrazo y después de lo que había comenzado a sospechar esa tarde sobre sí mismo, no creía que fuera buena idea estar casi abrazado al genio. Estaba seguro de que él podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón en ese momento.

―¿JARVIS no podría hacer esto con sus escaneos corporales?, ―Tony podía, sin necesidad de mirar al rubio a la cara, saber que estaba completamente rojo como su armadura, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo. Además, no podía negar que estaba disfrutando esa cercanía. Terminó de medir el pecho del Capitán. ― digo, pensé que él se encargaba de esas cosas.

―Lo que pasa es que… estoy compitiendo contra sus habilidades. Quiero probarle que aunque pueda aprender cosas, yo seguiré siendo el mejor. ―Dijo mientras anotaba la medida y volvía a rodearle para medir su cintura. ― ¿No es así, JARVIS?

― _Claro, Señor. Como usted diga._ ―La voz de la I.A tenía un tinte de burla que ninguno de los dos pasó por alto, pero no lo mencionaron.

El moreno siguió midiendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, los brazos, el ancho de la espalda y el cuello, pero cuando pasó a medir la cadera Steve se puso realmente nervioso.

―Yo, eh… creo que ya es suficiente, Tony. Creo que JARVIS puede hacer el resto, ya demostraste que puedes hacer esto por ti mismo. ―Trató de negociar.

― No lo creo, si no tomo todas las medidas y las comparo con las del escaneo de JARVIS no sabré si gané o no. Tiene que ser todo o nada. ―Dijo el genio con convicción.

Steve tragó pesado cuando el genio volvió a rodearle con sus brazos para acomodar la cinta métrica y la bajó a la altura de la cadera. La cinta quedó justo sobre su trasero y las manos del moreno estaban justo a la altura de su entrepierna, pero afortunadamente más a la derecha y lejos de tocarle alguna parte del cuerpo. Respiró aliviado cuando el genio se alejó para anotar los números.

Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al presionar los límites del soldado, pero al llegar a la cadera sus propios límites se pusieron en juego. Se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos, pero ahora debía terminar. Solo faltaban las piernas y sería todo.

―Abre las piernas. ― Oh, eso había sonado tan mal a sus propios oídos, que comenzó a enrojecer y no se atrevió a mirar a Steve. ―Ne- necesito, este… medir y… eso. ―Tartamudeó y perdió las palabras. Afortunadamente el rubio le hizo caso y no tuvo que mirarlo a la cara.

No podía creer lo que Tony le había dicho, pero agradeció infinitamente que no le haya mirado a la cara al decir lo que dijo. Eso había sonado tan mal y si lo mezclaba con su confusión acerca de sus sueños con el genio… era mejor alejar esos pensamientos. No era un buen momento. Pero, ¿cómo alejar esos pensamientos cuando tenía a Tony arrodillado frente a él, con una mano en su cadera y la otra en su tobillo? Iba a enloquecer.

Tony ya no pensaba que esto fuera una de sus mejores ideas. Estaba arrodillado frente al Capitán América y a su mente solo llegaban las peores imágenes. Se apresuró en medir el largo de sus piernas y retuvo el número en su mente, ahora tocaba medir el diámetro de sus muslos, eso iba a ser difícil. Rodeó una de sus piernas con la cinta y subió hasta llegar a la parte más ancha del muslo e inevitablemente tuvo que mirar hacia arriba encontrándose frente a frente con la entrepierna de Steve. Parpadeó un par de veces, tosió un poco y tomó las medidas mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su sien derecha antes de pararse y anotar los números una vez más en la libreta.

―Terminamos.

 _Al fin terminamos_ , pensó Steve.

Tony le dio la espalda concentrado en su mesa de trabajo.

―T- te traje algo d- de comer. ―Le alcanzó el sándwich y el refresco dejándolos en la mesa junto a él. ― Vo- voy a seguir leyendo aquí si- si no te molesta. ― Se sintió tan estúpido por tartamudear que decidió que tal vez era mejor irse del taller.

―Claro que no me molesta. Quédate todo lo que quieras. ― Tony se felicitó por hablar sin que le fallara la voz, aunque no se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al soldado.

Ante eso el rubio cambió de opinión y se quedó. Tomó su libro y mientras comía continuó leyendo.

•••

Diez minutos después, seguía en la misma página. No podía concentrarse en las palabras sobre el papel, aún seguía pensando en el genio tomando medidas en su cuerpo. Aún podía sentir el calor de sus manos sobre sus brazos, alrededor de su torso y en sus piernas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas sensaciones, a él no le gustaba Tony Stark. _Solo somos amigos_ , se dijo.

Lo miró de reojo y pudo verlo de espaldas a él en la misma posición en que lo dejó antes. De pronto le vio exaltarse por algo y luego hubo murmullos que, supuso, eran por una discusión con la I.A.

Tony a veces parecía un niño.

Sonrió enternecido y volvió a su intento de leer algo.

•••

― _Señor, si me permite decirlo. Creo que debería comer lo que el Capitán Rogers le trajo._

A regañadientes y sin decir media palabra se comió el sándwich y bebió el refresco. Rato después comenzó a comparar las medidas que tomó con las que había tomado JARVIS.

― _Creo, Señor, que le faltó tomar algunas medidas._ ―Indicó la I.A resaltando, en una imagen en la pantalla, el tiro que debía tener el pantalón del traje; justo en la entrepierna.

Exaltado, nervioso y enojado se levantó un poco y comenzó a discutir con JARVIS en voz baja para no ser escuchados por el soldado. Lo reprendió por burlarse de él y por entrometerse en lo que no le importaba.

Sin voltear a ver si Steve seguía ahí o si lo había visto discutiendo con JARVIS, continuó con el diseño del traje; tenía que ser a prueba de balas, a prueba de agua, a prueba de fuego, a prueba de todo en realidad y se aseguraría de ello.

•••

Steve dormía en el sillón con el libro cerrado en su mano derecha y el brazo extendido, casi tocando el piso, mientras que Tony dormía con el mentón apoyado sobre su puño izquierdo y el codo sobre la mesa a punto de perder el equilibrio cuando una molesta alarma comenzó a sonar en el interior del taller despertando a ambos hombres en la madrugada, sobresaltándolos.

El soldado se levantó rápidamente y miró a todos lados buscando el peligro, pero no encontró nada; la cabeza del genio cayó de su soporte y se golpeó la frente sobre la mesa para luego levantarse igual de alerta que su compañero.

― JARVIS, ¿Qué demonios pasa? ―dijo disgustado por ser despertado de esa forma.

― _He perdido contacto en los agentes Barton y Romanoff. La misión que estaban llevando a cabo era solo de espionaje y reconocimiento, pero algo salió mal hace unos minutos y han desaparecido del radar._ ― La voz de la I.A sonaba preocupada.

―Última ubicación disponible. ―Demandó Steve.

― _A doscientos metros del Castillo Pidhorodetsky, Ucrania._

Tony comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, pensando.

― ¿Por qué los mandaste a ese castillo, J?

― _Actividad sospechosa y desapariciones alrededor del lugar. Movimientos de grandes contenedores por las noches desde hace un par de semanas, posible asentamiento de Hydra, Señor._ ―Respondió la I.A.

Steve comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera.

―Toma lo necesario, nos vemos en el quinjet en cinco minutos. ―dijo dirigiéndose al genio.

Diciendo eso desapareció por las escaleras, el genio preparó el _MARK 8_ y se dirigió a la plataforma. Allí se encontró, minutos más tarde, con Steve enfundado en su traje y con el escudo en la espalda.

Partieron pocos minutos antes del amanecer.

* * *

Hasta aquí por esta semana.

Ahora tenemos un imprevisto que aqueja a nuestros Vengadores. Los imprevistos pasan... por algo se llaman imprevistos y me pareció que quedaba perfecto con lo que estoy buscando en la historia. De hecho, ya tenía pensado algo así desde hace tiempo, pero no lo había podido acomodar aún.

Espero que les haya gustado :) Si es así, pueden dejarme un review y yo lo leeré con mucho gusto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 06 de Marzo, 2017.**


	17. Capítulo 17: La misión de ¿rescate?

Hola a todo el mundo!

He pasado el peor fin de semana de la vida. Yo sabía que volver a la universidad era una mala idea, se acabaron mis vacaciones y antes de que terminara la semana me había resfriado y me sentí pésimo estos días...

En fin, no les aburro más con mis desgracias.

Espero que, al contrario de mí, hayan tenido una buena semana. Y si no la tuvieron, espero que esta semana sí lo sea y para empezar les traigo este nuevo capítulo ;)

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **La misión de ¿rescate?**

* * *

Volaron toda la noche hasta encontrar el lugar. Aún faltaban un par de horas para el amanecer; la oscuridad les favorecía, así podrían encontrar un buen lugar para ocultarse.

El quinjet aterrizó sigilosamente en un pequeño claro del bosque. Se encontraba más o menos a seiscientos metros del castillo, por lo que era imposible que los detectaran allí. Luego de preparar sus armas y asegurar las líneas de comunicación, bajaron de la nave para un reconocimiento del terreno.

Se movieron cuidadosamente en medio de la oscuridad, por entre los árboles, hasta que, al amanecer, llegaron a las murallas que delimitaban los terrenos del Castillo Pidhorodetsky.

Los muros, altos y fuertes, de un uniforme color gris solo interrumpido por las crecientes manchas causadas por la humedad, se extendían hacia ambos lados hasta que la vista se dificultaba a causa de los árboles. La ubicación del terreno era estratégicamente perfecta, oculta entre todos esos árboles; un lugar excelente para un nuevo asentamiento de Hydra.

Escondidos tras los árboles más cercanos, a unos setenta metros, pudieron observar a los guardias. Llevaban uniformes completamente negros, cascos y armamento de buena calidad, pero no se veía ningún emblema de Hydra. Estaban atentos a su entorno. Había sujetos en lo alto del muro, listos para atacar, y otros, cada diez metros, aproximadamente, a lo largo del muro. Quietos. Vigilantes.

Se movieron hacia las profundidades del bosque y, juntos, recorrieron la distancia hasta el límite del muro antes de volver a acercarse. Pudieron observar que, a través del acantilado, con maquinaria pesada, movían grandes contenedores y los cargaban en camiones. Estos se adentraban en los terrenos del castillo por el gran portón principal que habían visto en un primer momento. Debían averiguar que contenían y si, efectivamente, se trataba de un nuevo asentamiento de sus enemigos.

Luego de unas horas de observación, comenzaron el camino de regreso al acceso principal.

Una vez allí, esperaron. Cuando se había hecho media tarde y no hubo mucho más que pudieran hacer, Clint sugirió volver a la nave. La misión era de reconocimiento y no sería nada bueno que les atraparan, ellos solo eran dos, los otros les superaban en número y estaban bien armados; estaban en clara desventaja ante un ataque sorpresa.

Ya en la nave, se reportaron con JARVIS y pidieron vista satelital e informes de los movimientos más recientes.

Los siguientes tres días se dedicaron a estudiarlos desde lejos buscando patrones en sus movimientos, buscando la oportunidad de entrar. Esa oportunidad no se presentó.

Habían captado cada detalle posible del lugar. El castillo parecía en mal estado por el abandono y el suceso ocurrido tantos años atrás, pero estaba estructuralmente en condiciones para servir de base a sus enemigos. Se observaban tres pisos. El castillo estaba en una especie de plataforma, por lo que era fácil deducir que había un piso inferior, una especie de sótano o una bodega. Lo que no sabían era si en esos pisos estaban ocupados por hombres armados como los de afuera o si estaban vacíos. A través de la reja de entrada podían observar el ir y venir de sujetos armados vigilando, pero no se podía saber la cantidad exacta de ellos.

No había posibilidad de entrar en el castillo. No aún.

Los custodios de la entrada y los muros no dejaban su puesto ni a sol ni a sombra. No hacían rondas. Esa misión se estaba tornando monótona y aburrida.

No habían hecho ningún avance.

Esa tarde decidieron formar un plan de distracción para colarse al castillo. Una explosión programada cerca de los acantilados y un par de detonaciones más adentrándose en el bosque serían más que suficientes. El plan estaba bien pensado y ellos eran los más aptos para llevarlo a cabo, después de todo no sería la primera vez. Salieron una vez más del quinjet, pasada la medianoche, para prepararlo todo y caminaron entre los árboles una vez más, arropados por el manto de la noche.

Estaban a menos de la mitad de camino cuando de pronto fueron atacados.

Espalda con espalda lucharon en contra de los soldados que los atacaban, pero cada vez eran más hombres y no hubo mucho más que pudieran hacer para defenderse. Les dispararon con armas de alto voltaje y tras una descarga ambos quedaron fuera de combate.

•••

El Capitán se paseaba de un lado a otro de la nave, impaciente. Su ir y venir estaba poniendo nervioso al millonario; más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Llevaban dos horas de viaje y seguían sin tener noticias de los agentes. Era una misión simple y ellos eran profesionales más que cualificados para ello, había algo que no cuadraba; tal vez se trataba de una trampa de Hydra. Tony revisaba una y otra vez las imágenes del satélite tratando de encontrar algo que les ayudara en el momento del rescate.

―JARVIS, tiempo estimado de llegada.

― _Dos horas en modo de hipervuelo, señor._

Concentrado en sus pantallas, agradeció a la I.A. Siguió en lo suyo un poco más hasta que recordó algo muy importante y que les serviría cuando llegasen al castillo.

―Muéstrame los planos del castillo, J. Estoy seguro que podemos sacarles algún provecho.

Los planos se desplegaron frente a sus ojos y los pasos de Steve se detuvieron un momento, luego comenzó a acercarse a la pantalla.

―Según estos planos, que tienen más o menos unos sesenta años, si ves aquí, ―indico con su mano un lugar de la pantalla― puedes ver que en el piso inferior hay una puerta que al parecer no da a ninguna habitación. Estoy casi seguro de que da a un piso subterráneo. Se usaban mucho en la época en que fue construido, para que los dueños pudieran ocultar sus fortunas y grandes tesoros.

Steve asintió un par de veces.

―Los registros del castillo dicen que, cuando se usó como sanatorio, el subterráneo era utilizado para encerrar a los enfermos incurables y también a los más peligrosos, por lo que debe estar vacío. ―Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. ― JARVIS, necesito un escaneo del castillo. Utiliza la nueva mejora que implementamos en el Satélite Stark.

Mientras el escaneo se realizaba Steve se decidió a hablar.

―No haremos nada que entorpezca la misión, Tony. Esta misión es de rescate, nada más. No importa si es una base de Hydra, no te desvíes del objetivo. ―Una ceja alzada de Stark lo recibió al mirarle. ―No pongas esa cara. Los chicos podrían correr peligro en ese lugar.

―Tienes razón. Entramos, los sacamos y nos vamos. ―Coincidió.

― _Escaneo completo._

En la pantalla se podía observar claramente el interior de los cuatro pisos del castillo: tres superiores y uno subterráneo. En el piso subterráneo se encontraban los contenedores con un cargamento difícil de identificar, en tanto que los dos primeros pisos parecían estar llenos de agentes. Solo en el tercer piso, según los lectores térmicos, indicaban a cinco personas, de las cuales dos estaban en sillas. Debían ser ellos.

― _Una hora para arribar._

Comenzaron a planear la entrada al castillo.

•••

La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Trató de moverse, inútilmente, solo para descubrirse atada a una vieja silla.

―Veo que al fin uno de los dos despierta. ―Dijo una voz masculina con marcado acento eslavo, pero buen dominio del inglés.

Natasha levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con un hombre relativamente bajo, regordete y entrado en años, a juzgar por sus arrugas y el color de su cabello. Lo observó por un momento antes de decidir que no se trataba de un hombre de Hydra, era un simple contrabandista.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ―Preguntó arrastrando las palabras, aún no se recuperaba del todo.

―Un par de horas, nada más. ¿Te gustan nuestras armas? Son un prototipo, pero así nos aseguramos de no matar a los entrometidos antes de poder interrogarlos. ―Sonrió. Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara por la barbilla con brusquedad. ―Ahora me dirás lo que quiero saber si quieres que tu amiguito vuelva a despertar de su siesta.

La mirada de odio que le dedicó la exasesina le hizo retroceder un poco. Luego recobró la compostura.

― ¿Quién los envía? ¿El gobierno? ¿Ese maldito de Bohuslav, o tal vez Dmytro? ¡Dime! ―Preguntó alterado.

Natasha mantuvo silencio un par de minutos mientras, con las manos atadas por detrás de la silla, intentaba activar el comunicador. Necesitaba notificar a los otros. Tenía que decirles que eso no era más que un grupo de contrabandistas con buen armamento. Mientras movía sus manos, unas manos más grandes aferraron las suyas; Clint había despertado.

―No sé de quién me hablas. ―Dijo finalmente, una vez que hubo activado el comunicador.

Sonrió.

Grave error. Esa sonrisa autosuficiente que la caracterizaba y a su vez parecía burlarse de sus enemigos, le hizo ganarse un bofetón de parte del sujeto bajito que la interrogaba. El golpe, con el dorso de la mano, le lastimó el pómulo derecho a causa del anillo que el sujeto portaba. Con la cabeza aún volteada y el pelo ocultando su miraba, volvió a sonreír a pesar del ardor en su rostro; su compañero la había desatado, ahora tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Rápidamente desató las cuerdas que apresaban las manos del agente Barton y volteó a ver a su atacante una vez más. Le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. Se las pagaría por ese golpe. El hombre volvió a retroceder al ver el peligro en su mirada y ella volvió a sonreír.

Se levantó de la silla y la asió por el respaldo, la sostuvo con ambas manos y, alzándola por sobre su cabeza, golpeó al tipo que había osado golpearla. Al mismo tiempo, Clint se levantó de la silla y atacó a uno de los hombres que estaba hacia la derecha. Le asestó un codazo en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor y aprovechó esto para darle un rodillazo en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente. Por otro lado, Romanoff, luego de dejar fuera de combate al inútil jefe de la banda de contrabandistas, se lanzó sobre el sujeto de la izquierda. No tenía ganas de jugar. Saltó poco antes de llegar a él y, con una de sus devastadoras patadas lo dejó en el suelo.

•••

― _Señor, al parecer los agentes no necesitan ser rescatados._ ―Comentó JARVIS con un tono un tanto desconcertado.

La intervención de JARVIS fue totalmente innecesaria. Ambos vengadores podían ver, en tiempo real, a través de la pantalla cómo los agentes se liberaban y acababan con sus carceleros.

Se miraron desconcertados un momento y Tony echó a reír.

―Bien, creo que nos preocupamos por nada. Cambio de planes, Cap.

Steve arrugó el ceño ante la palabra "Cap", y solo asintió ante lo dicho por el moreno.

•••

Clint se acercó a Natasha y suavemente levantó su rostro por su barbilla para observar el golpe. No se veía tan mal, pero era algo que no debió pasar. Le preguntó si estaba bien y solo recibió una mirada que decía claramente que había hecho una pregunta estúpida. Se alejó sonriendo de ella; nunca cambiaría. Siempre fuerte.

―Comunícame con Stark. ―Dijo en el comunicador de su muñeca.

Esperaron un par de segundos y una voz divertida salió del comunicador.

― ¿No pudieron esperar a que llegáramos a rescatarlos? Estamos aterrizando, teníamos un plan. Una gran entrada.

La pelirroja sonrió.

―Tardaron demasiado. No puedo esperar por inútiles como tú.

― ¿Inútiles? ―dijo completamente ofendido. ― ¿Escuchaste eso, Steve? Ni nos hubiéramos molestado en venir.

―Oh, no. A mí no me metas en eso. Ella dijo claramente "inútiles como tú". Yo diría que fue bastante específica. ― El rubio le picó en su orgullo, recibiendo una mirada furibunda del millonario que se enfundaba en su armadura justo en ese momento. ― De todas formas, ―dijo retomando su voz de Capitán. ― vamos por ustedes. También vamos a detener a estos sujetos. ¿Pudieron averiguar algo de ellos?

Bajaron del quinjet y comenzaron a acercarse al castillo.

―Nada de utilidad. Solo que, al parecer, se trata de una banda de contrabandistas de algún tipo. Me inclino por armas. ―Dijo ella mientras se paseaba por la habitación y le quitaba las armas a uno de los sujetos del piso, al igual que hacía Barton con el otro tipo.

―Bien. Ustedes se encuentran en el tercer piso del castillo. Bajo ustedes hay dos pisos repletos de hombres y no sabemos si están armados, pero es lo más probable.

Capitán América y Iron Man llegaron a los límites del muro. Comenzaron a atacar. Steve se encargó, con ayuda de su escudo, de los guardias de tierra y Tony con los que estaban sobre el muro. En un par de minutos habían acabado con todos y sin llamar la atención de los que estaban dentro del terreno.

Se abrieron paso por el jardín delantero y noquearon a todo aquel que se les acercaba. Se miraron un segundo y asintieron. Era momento de entrar al castillo.

―Vamos a entrar. ―Informó por el comunicador.

Natasha le indicó a Barton con la mirada que era momento de actuar. Abrieron sigilosamente la puerta de la habitación y encontraron un pasillo extrañamente vacío. Caminaron hacia lo que parecía las escaleras y evaluaron la situación.

Un sonido de vidrios quebrándose se escuchó en todo el castillo.

Iron Man hizo acto de presencia en el segundo piso. Aterrizó frente a unos confundidos hombres armados que inmediatamente comenzaron a dispararle. Un disparo proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras dejó en el piso a uno de los sujetos, seguido de muchos disparos más que dejaron fuera de combate a otros tantos. Él disparó sus mini proyectiles a los que aún estaban de pie y segundos después, todos estaban tirados en el piso lamentándose de sus heridas. Los agentes bajaron las escaleras y se encontró con ellos. Se alegró de ver que ambos estaban bien, excepto por la herida en el rostro de la pelirroja. Banner se preocuparía si se enteraba de eso.

―Hey, Cap. Situación controlada en el segundo piso.

No obtuvo respuesta.

―Steve, ¿estás bien? ― Los ojos del millonario se abrieron aterrados. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si en el piso de abajo había muchos más hombres? ¿Y si los de abajo estaban mejor armados y lo habían matado?

•••

Steve entró por la ventana del primer piso al mismo tiempo que Tony entraba al segundo piso. Todos los rostros se voltearon hacia él y las armas comenzaron a arremeter en su contra. Con el escudo se defendió de ellos, pero no podía atacarlos sin quedar desprotegido. Algunos tipos se acercaron a él y los disparos se detuvieron; atacó a los que estaban más cerca, pero otros más lo rodearon y le costaba un poco quitárselos de encima.

Escuchó la voz de Tony por el comunicador, pero no podía responder.

Los chicos bajaron juntos a la primera planta.

Vieron como el soldado tenía a unos cuantos hombres encima y trataba de deshacerse de ellos. La vista de Tony se nubló al ver aquella escena. Se enfureció al ver que estaban atacando al rubio y se lanzó hacia ellos y se los quitó de encima. Una vez terminó con ellos, extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Lo observó de arriba abajo y comprobó que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, solo lo habían derribado. Respiró tranquilo bajo la máscara. Se preocupó demasiado rápido.

En menos de dos minutos todos los hombres estaban en el piso, inconscientes.

•••

Recorrieron el castillo asegurándose de que no hubiera más hombres armados y comprobaron sus sospechas sobre el contrabando de armas.

JARVIS notificó a las autoridades de Ucrania y una hora más tarde equipos de fuerzas especiales estaban allí. Se los llevaron a todos detenidos y confiscaron el contrabando. Hizo falta que dieran una explicación de las razones que los habían llevado a ese lugar, pero luego de aplicar su pacífica diplomacia, Steve tenía todo el asunto controlado y pudieron irse del lugar antes de las nueve de la mañana.

•••

En algún momento del viaje, mientras Clint curaba el rasguño de la mejilla de Natasha, Steve se acercó al asiento del piloto. Tony estaba concentrado en el viaje y el rubio dudó un poco en si debía interrumpirlo o no. Estaba por dar la vuelta cuando el moreno lo detuvo.

―Ya viniste hasta aquí, ahora dime lo que sea que hayas venido a decirme. ―Tony, tan genio como siempre, se le adelantó.

El soldado dudó un par de segundos más, pero ese tema era algo que no podía seguir retrasándose más tiempo. Tenía que hablar con el millonario pronto, o sería aún peor.

―Yo… este. ―Suspiró, buscando las palabras. ― Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo, pero no puede ser aquí. Tiene que ser en privado.

El filántropo lo miró extrañado, pero asintió.

―Bien, hablaremos al llegar a la torre. En el taller tendremos la privacidad suficiente, ¿te parece?

―Perfecto.

Al fin era su oportunidad de hablar con él. Esperaba no arruinar las cosas.

•••

Para el mediodía ya estaban en la torre y la misión, oficialmente, se había terminado.

•••

Estaban almorzando en la cocina del piso común cuando JARVIS habló.

― _Señor, la señorita Potts me pidió que le recordara de su visita guiada en las instalaciones de Stark Industries._ ―Informó con su elegante acento inglés.

El genio rezongó y se quejó. Todos los demás reían.

― _Debe estar en las instalaciones en una hora, señor._ ― JARVIS parecía estarse burlando de él.

Los demás volvieron a reír cuando el genio golpeó la frente con la mesa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Cada vez me veo más y más atrasada, aún no termino de escribir el 19 y me estoy asustando un poco, pero no se preocupen, lo tendré listo antes de la próxima actualización :)

Si buscan el castillo en internet, pueden ver cómo es. Yo exageré un poco con el largo de los muros y todo eso, pero el resto es lo mejor que pude hacer para una correcta descripción. Me gusta que los lugares que uso sean reales, así que...

En fin, si les gustó, ya saben que sus reviews son bien recibidos.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 20 de Marzo, 2017.**


	18. Capitulo 18: Diciembre 16, 1991

Hola a todo el mundo!

Las últimas dos semanas me han tocado pesadas, pero en los últimos días me ha ido bastante bien. He tenido mucha suerte y lo mejor de todo es que el viernes por la noche tuve un ataque de inspiración supremo. Como prometí, tengo listo el capítulo 19 desde hace una semana , o tal vez más, por lo que no me voy a atrasar con las actualizaciones...

¡Tengo listas, gracias a mi inspiración de viernes por la noche, las ideas centrales y ligeramente desarrolladas de los capítulos 20 y 21! Soy feliz :)

No les molesto más.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Diciembre 16, 1991**

* * *

Llevaba toda la tarde entreteniendo a los payasos que habían pedido exclusivamente a él como guía turístico. Estaba cansado y aburrido de escuchar las estúpidas preguntas que tenían para él. Esas preguntas podían habérselas hecho a Pepper o a cualquier ejecutivo del último piso; todos ellos compartían casi la misma información. Si pasaba otra hora más escuchando idioteces iba a estallar, en el sentido literal de la palabra.

A cada segundo sus pensamientos amenazaban con salir por sus labios. _Estúpidos inversionistas que no pueden hacer un recorrido con alguien más_.

Tony estaba llegando a su límite. Cada segundo tenía más y más ganas de mandarlos al demonio. _Acaso no entendían que un hombre tan importante como él no tenía tiempo para hacer este tipo de cosas_. Los pensamientos del genio se mantenían en su mente solo por consideración a sí mismo. Si arruinaba esa visita con esos posibles inversionistas se las vería con Pepper; no quería vérselas con Pepper. Nadie quería vérselas con Pepper. Esa delgada mujer era un peligro. No dudaba que fuera capaz de intimidar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente y le llevara la contraria. A él lo intimidaba incluso en su traje de Iron Man.

Continuó caminando y mostrando cada rincón de Stark Industries hasta que llegaron a una puerta cerrada con un cartel que rezaba: **PROHIBIDO EL PASO**. Bajo ese cartel estaba el típico mensaje que decía: **Solo personal autorizado**. Sonrió por primera vez con verdadero gusto en ese recorrido. Esos inversionistas habían puesto cara de enfado al no tener acceso al lugar y él disfrutaba esos rostros; él no sería el único infeliz en ese recorrido. A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo, más puertas con el mismo cartel aparecieron y como Tony no tenía ganas de seguir con el asunto, decidió dar por terminado el paseo.

―Lo siento mucho, caballeros. ―Dijo al voltearse frente a ellos e interrumpirles el paso. ― Hasta aquí llega nuestro recorrido. Como verán, por aquí se accede a los laboratorios y talleres donde trabajamos en nuestros proyectos, a los cuales no les está permitido el acceso.

Ante las decepcionadas miradas de los hombres, él solo sonrió y los instó a volver sobre sus pasos. Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la sala de juntas, se cerró la conversación. Tendrían un par de semanas para decidir si era buena idea invertir en la empresa o si se llevaban su dinero a otro lado; a él le daba exactamente igual. No los necesitaba.

Lo único que le importaba ahora era esa conversación que tenía pendiente con el Capi-Paleta. La curiosidad lo estaba matando.

•••

Luego del recordatorio de JARVIS, Tony había salido corriendo, con la boca llena de comida, hacia su habitación. Había bajado quince minutos después con un traje de color gris, una camisa azul y unos anteojos de sol de color azul claro; aún tenía el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

Los chicos lo vieron subir y luego bajar sin dejar sus puestos en la mesa de la cocina.

Al bajar nuevamente, el moreno terminó de tomar su jugo y despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano salió corriendo en dirección al elevador.

Los espías terminaron de comer y se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Steve los miró por un momento.

―Nos vamos. ―Informó la pelirroja.

Steve asintió y bajó la vista a su comida, pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

―Nos vamos de la torre por unos días, Steve. ― Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. No sabía exactamente qué decir.

Luego de unos segundos de mirar alternativamente de uno al otro se decidió por preguntar.

― ¿Se puede saber a dónde van? No hay más misiones.

Los espías se miraron y sonrieron.

―Vamos a casa. ― La forma en la que Clint dijo "casa" fue tan especial que no fue necesaria otra explicación. Iban a _casa_.

―Está bien. Que se diviertan. ― Les dedicó una sonrisa y siguió con su comida.

Clint se retiró después de asentir. Natasha se quedó un momento más y volvió a sentarse frente a Steve; su intensa mirada lo puso nervioso y volvió a dejar de lado la comida para mirarla directamente.

―Finalmente te has decidido a hablar con él.― No era una pregunta. ―Me parece que has tardado demasiado, pero si le explicas tus motivos tal vez te comprenda y no se enfade... demasiado.

La cara de Steve demostraba todo lo que pensaba y la espía podía notar que estaba nervioso. Ansioso era una mejor palabra para describirlo, asustado también era una buena palabra.

―No estoy seguro, Nat. Nunca estuve seguro de que fuera él, pero en el fondo estoy convencido de que sí lo fue. Sé que es culpable de muchas cosas, pero de esta en específico no tengo pruebas. ―Suspiró derrotado.

―No te preocupes, grandulón. ―Apretó una de sus manos entre las suyas. ―Va a estar enojado al principio, pero lo superará. Además, en el poco tiempo que llevamos viviendo aquí, se han hecho amigos, ¿no es así? Saldrá bien.

―Por eso te vas. No quieres estar aquí cuando explote la bomba. ― Alzó una ceja instándola a contradecir sus palabras.

La pelirroja soltó sus manos y las alzó frente a su cuerpo. La había descubierto.

―Lo siento, Steve. Tú eres el súper soldado y acabamos de salir de una misión…

―Eso quiere decir que no vas a ayudarme. Eso es perfecto. ―Le dedicó una mirada que decía " _Eres una mala amiga_ ", pero no podía enojarse con ella. Después de todo ese era su problema y desde pequeño aprendió a enfrentar sus problemas él solo, por eso se metía en tantas peleas. _Una más no hará daño_ , se dijo.

Le observó un momento antes de levantarse y caminar hacia él. Se detuvo y besó su mejilla susurrando un " _Buena suerte_ " antes de irse.

Rato después, Steve observó el quinjet alejarse de la torre. Tenía mucho que pensar. Debía ordenar sus ideas y prepararse para lo peor.

•••

Luego de enviar a los inversionistas de vuelta a dónde sea que hayan venido, Tony tuvo la mala suerte de ser abordado por Pepper en la sala de juntas. Lo llevó a su oficina y le hizo firmar miles de papeles, que, según ella, como dueño de la empresa, tenía que firmar. " _Tú y solo tú puedes firmar estos papeles, Tony. Es importante"._ Odiaba los papeles.

Toda la tarde perdida en inversionistas estúpidos y papeles inútiles. Ya era de noche cuando llegó a la torre. Se encontró con la cena en el horno de microondas y el lugar completamente vacío. Según le informó JARVIS, los agentes se habían ido en uno de los quinjet en modo furtivo, por lo que eran ilocalizables, Banner aún no había vuelto y Steve solo había salido de su piso para dejarle un poco de comida en la cocina; llevaba encerrado toda la tarde.

Cuando terminó de comer, decidió bajar a hablar con el rubio. Después de todo, lo que quería hablar con él parecía ser importante. Steve se veía nervioso al acercarse a él en el quinjet.

― _No creo que su visita al Capitán Rogers sea oportuna en este momento, Señor._ ―Al perecer JARVIS podía leer su mente.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? No creo que esté con alguien.

La I.A pareció pensárselo un momento antes de contestar.

― _Según he podido notar, el Capitán Rogers se encuentra en un estado de estrés muy alto desde que llegaron de la misión en Ucrania. No ha parado de dar vueltas por su piso murmurando palabras sin sentido; ha pensado mucho en algo en las últimas horas, Señor. También me pidió que le informara cuando usted llegara, por lo que asumo que se acercará en algún momento para hablarle de aquello que lo tiene tan preocupado._ ― Cuando JARVIS terminó de hablar Tony le escuchaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Estaba casi seguro de que su I.A comprendía la naturaleza humana mejor que él y eso lo desconcertaba, pero a la vez lo aliviaba; tenía mejor sentido común que una persona e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando JARVIS tenía razón, le haría caso y dejaría que Steve se acercara a él.

Ya había salido de la cocina. Estaba a medio camino del elevador, así que dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación. Se cambiaría y estaría en el taller esperando a la llegada del rubio. Después de todo, allí le había dicho que era un buen lugar para hablar en privado.

•••

Había caminado de un lado para otro en su piso, de la habitación a la sala, de la sala a la cocina, de la cocina a la biblioteca, donde finalmente se quedó, durante toda la tarde. Dentro de la biblioteca no se quedó quieto, siguió caminando de un extremo a otro con una mano en la barbilla y murmurando excusas. Pensó en lo que podría decirle al millonario; claramente le diría la verdad, pero aún no sabía si lo escucharía hasta el final. Necesitaba pensar sus palabras antes de hablar con él, no podía titubear en ese momento.

Caminaba una vez más en dirección al sofá cuando la voz de JARVIS lo sobresaltó y se golpeó en la pierna con la mesa de centro. Soltó un pequeño quejido y se dejó caer en el sofá.

― _El señor Stark se encuentra en la torre. En este momento está en la cocina del piso común._ ―Informó diligentemente la I.A.

Steve asintió sin importarle que JARVIS pudiera verlo o no. No podía hablar. Las palabras no le salían, a cada momento estaba más nervioso. Se encaminó a la cocina y se tomó un vaso de agua para intentar controlarse, además tenía la boca seca.

Un par de horas más pasaron antes de que tuviera el valor de subir al taller.

•••

En el centro de una plataforma circular, al fondo del taller, una de las armaduras estaba abierta. Tony trabajaba en ella. El genio tenía puesta una máscara de soldador y en sus manos enguantadas tenía el equipo necesario para la tarea que debía llevar a cabo. Tras la pequeña misión en Ucrania había tenido un pequeño desperfecto en la bota izquierda; luego de echar un vistazo, se dio cuenta de que el reactor en el pecho de la armadura no estaba enviando la suficiente energía hacia todos los propulsores. Era una pequeña falla de distribución que no le llevaría mucho tiempo reparar.

Estaba comenzando a soldar cuando el volumen de la música descendió hasta que, finalmente, se apagó. Dejó todo a un lado de la armadura y se levantó mientras se quitaba la máscara de protección.

Sabía que Steve estaría ahí. No podía ser nadie más.

El rubio se adentró en el taller y sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación, se quedó allí. Se quedó parado sin hacer nada. Al verlo así, y como ya lo había pensado toda la tarde y había llegado a una teoría más o menos factible de lo que aquejaba al rubio, Tony decidió hablar primero.

―Creo que sé de lo que quieres hablar conmigo.

Steve palideció. Si Tony sabía lo que quería decirle, quería decir que sabía que le había ocultado _la verdad_ y ahora le recriminaría por no haberle dicho algo tan importante. Su pulso se aceleró y comenzó a sudar frío. Esto arruinaría el frágil lazo de amistad que estaban forjando. Eso arruinaría al equipo. Arruinaría _todo_.

Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, fue interrumpido por el millonario.

―Cualquier problema que tengas, puedo entenderlo. ―Steve le miró sin entender. ―Si crees que tienes suficientes razones para hacer lo que haces, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

No creyó que fuera tan fácil. Pensó que la conversación iría a gritos, que llegaría a esa pelea que nunca tuvieron y siempre estuvo latente.

―Nun-nunca pensé que fueras a reaccionar de tan buena manera ante esto. ―Dijo aliviado. ― Creí que te enfurecerías y harías un escándalo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony de mirarlo sin comprender.

― ¿Enfurecerme? Tienes un muy mal concepto sobre mi persona, Steve. ¿Por qué haría un escándalo? Si quieres irte es tu decisión. No puedo obligarte a nada. Si no quieres seguir viviendo en la torre-

―Espera, ¿qué? ¿Irme de la torre? Eso es… ¿Por qué crees que quiero irme de la torre? ―Steve atropelló sus palabras.

Se miraron por un momento. Ambos estaban desconcertados, claramente hablaban de dos cosas muy diferentes. Tony formó una "T" con sus manos pidiendo tiempo fuera para pensar. Steve le vio girar y caminar hacia el fondo del taller y luego volver antes de escucharle hablar.

―No quieres irte de la torre. ― Afirmó. ― Por un momento pensé que no te gustaba vivir aquí y que venías a decirme que te ibas.

―Me encanta vivir aquí. Aún no me acostumbro a toda la tecnología que hay en la torre, pero puedo evitarla y así no me preocupo… Desde hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien en un lugar; desde que murieron mis padres. En este lugar, con todos ustedes, me siento como en familia.

―Debes admitir que somos una extraña familia. ―Rió y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos. ― Un científico que se transforma en un monstruo enorme y verde, una exasesina rusa, Légolas, un anciano ―dijo apuntando hacia Steve― y un genio millonario que… bueno yo soy el ser perfecto en este circo de fenómenos.

Steve lo miró con una ceja arqueada ante sus últimas dos referencias. Soltó una pequeña carcajada y, ya con más confianza de la que tenía al llegar, se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en un rincón del taller; ese rincón que había estado usando para leer sin molestar al genio mientras trabajaba. Tony le siguió y se sentó frente a él.

―Entonces, ¿de qué era lo que querías hablar?

El soldado se puso rígido un momento y su semblante se volvió completamente serio.

―Cuando me convertí en un fugitivo de S.H.I.E.L.D, hace unos años, tuve una extraña conversación con alguien que debía estar muerto. ―Se detuvo un segundo y decidió contarle todo, desde el principio. ― Natasha tenía una memoria USB con información de la agencia que sacó del Lemurian Star, en nuestra última misión. Tras seguir las pistas, llegamos al campamento militar donde me entrenaron, en Nueva Jersey. Allí encontramos una base subterránea de lo que parecía ser los inicios de S.H.I.E.L.D junto a una computadora gigante y antigua.

Steve se detuvo para observar a Tony que le escuchaba atento, sin querer interrumpir. Suspiró antes de continuar.

―En esa computadora estaba, de alguna manera que no entiendo, la mente del Doctor Zola, la mano derecha de Red Skull. ―Vio a Tony asentir. ― Dijo que Hydra había crecido dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D y que, con el pasar de los años, cuando necesitaban hacer algún cambio en la historia, ellos se encargaban de hacerlo. Nos mostró muchas portadas de periódicos con lo que parecían ser accidentes y entre ellas estaba…―su voz se apagó.

El millonario lo miró un momento. No sabía qué significaba todo eso.

―Entre ellas estaba…―dijo el moreno, instándolo a continuar.

El rubio tomó aire profundamente.

―Entre ellas estaba el accidente donde tus padres... perdieron la vida.

Tony lo miró directamente y asintió antes de hablar.

―Lo sabía. Sabía que Hydra estaba detrás de sus muertes, pero hay algo más que quieres decirme, ¿no es así?

―Desde hace tiempo tengo la sospecha de que el asesino de tus padres es el Soldado del Invierno, Bucky. Yo sé que hizo muchas cosas, que cometió muchos crímenes bajo el control de Hydra, pero no tengo pruebas. No podía decírtelo sin estar seguro, pero no podía seguir ocultándote esta información. Yo…

Se quedó en silencio. No quiso mirar al frente, no quería ver la mirada que Tony le dirigía en ese momento. De seguro estaba furioso por haberle mentido, por haberse ido a buscarlo sabiendo que podía ser el asesino de su amigo Howard. El asesino de los padres de Tony.

Steve pudo escuchar frente a él al moreno cuando se levantaba. Recién en ese momento se atrevió a mirarlo.

―JARVIS.

― _Sí, señor._

― ¿Recuerdas esa vez que hackeamos el helicarrier? Cuando conocimos al resto del equipo, ¿lo recuerdas?

― _Por supuesto, señor. Me tomó un par de horas hacerlo._

El soldado escuchaba la conversación sin entender de qué iba todo eso.

―Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D desapareció y me enteré del ataque que recibiste, recordé que tenía información secreta de la agencia. Información que nunca revisé, por alguna razón. ―Comenzó a explicar. ― Bien, cuanto todo salió a la luz, decidí echar un vistazo y encontré muchas cosas interesantes. Entre ellas encontré los datos secretos de Hydra. ¿Cuánto tardamos en revisarlo todo, J?

― _Una semana, señor. Una semana sin dormir y un consumo exagerado de cafeína, debo mencionar._

―Claro. ―Gruñó Tony. ― Durante esa semana encontramos muchos archivos de misiones realizadas por tu amigo, Bucky. Resulta ser que el Soldado del Invierno mató a mucha gente a lo largo de los años; enemigos de Hydra principalmente. También algunos sujetos que podrían causar problemas en el futuro. Después de cada misión el cerebro de tu amigo era reprogramado; su memoria borrada y luego era criogenizado hasta que lo volvieran a necesitar.

La expresión de Steve se había ensombrecido a medida que Tony avanzaba en su relato. No podía creer que su amigo hubiera pasado por aquello una y otra vez; no podía si quiera imaginar todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar.

Una pantalla descendió frente a Steve y una larga lista apareció ante sus ojos.

―Esta es la lista de los asesinatos cometidos por Hydra. Y estos, ―algunos nombres cambiaron a color rojo, demasiados para gusto de Steve― son los que cometió el Soldado del Invierno.

Entre ellos, Steve pudo leer los nombres de los padres de Tony: Howard Stark y Maria Stark. No quería creerlo. En el fondo sabía que Bucky lo había hecho, pero tener pruebas era algo completamente diferente a una simple sospecha. Lo peor de todo es que Tony lo sabía.

―Lo sabías. Ese día en que me sugeriste venir a vivir a la torre; ese día preguntaste como iba la búsqueda, también cuando volví de D.C. Lo sabías y aun así me apoyaste y me escuchaste. ―Fijó sus ojos en los suyos. ― ¿Por qué?

Steve se veía tan consternado por la situación, tan dolido por lo que su amigo le había hecho a Howard, tan triste… Tony no entendía el porqué, pero se sentía extraño. En el centro de su pecho sentía una presión que le dificultaba la respiración. Quería cambiar la expresión en el rostro del rubio. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien; que todo estaría bien. Algo en su interior le decía que debía hacer algo.

Se acercó nuevamente a Steve, esta vez sentándose sobre la mesita de centro, frente al soldado; alzó su mano y la dejó en el aire sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Steve lo miró, tenía los ojos brillantes, tristes. Tony puso su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de reconfortarle.

―No creí que lo supieras. No lo sabías, de hecho. Yo solo…― Su mano bajó por el brazo de Steve y se detuvo en su antebrazo. ― Yo…

El rubio lo miró sin comprender.

―Mira. Cuando investigué todo esto me culpé a mí mismo por no hacerlo antes; si hubiera revisado esta información cuando la obtuve, como debí hacer, todo el problema que tuviste en D.C pudo evitarse. Tal vez hubiéramos desmantelado a Hydra sin la necesidad de destruir S.H.I.E.L.D, sin la necesidad de que te enfrentaras prácticamente solo a… a todos esos problemas.

―No fue tu culpa. Hubiera-

―Lo sé. ―Le cortó. ―Hubiera pasado tarde o temprano; hubiera pasado de un modo u otro. Estuviste una semana inconsciente en una cama de hospital, Steve. Te enfrentaste a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida y casi mueres intentando hacer que te recordara. Casi mueres por negarte a enfrentarte a él. ―Su rostro se endureció. ―Aunque tal vez fue lo mejor.

Una vez más, una mueca de confusión se formó en el rostro del súper soldado.

―Si me hubiera enfrentado al Soldado del Invierno, hubiera cometido una estupidez. Cuando me enteré de que había matado a Howard, a mi madre… estaba cegado por la ira. Lo busqué. Utilicé todo lo que estaba mi alcance para buscarlo, pero no pude hallarlo. Quería matarlo. Aún ahora, no sé si pueda tenerlo en frente sin darle una paliza…― Aunque no lo miraba a él, Steve pudo ver como su mirada se entristecía y luego se ensombrecía. ― Después de ver el video-

― ¿Qué video? ―Le interrumpió el rubio.

Tony no respondió. No era su intención mencionar el video, no quería que él lo viera. No quería que nadie lo viera. Sintió la penetrante mirada de Steve y desvió aún más la mirada. De pronto sintió una mano cálida sobre la suya, sobre aquella que tenía sobre el antebrazo del rubio, y le miró, sorprendido. Ese toque le hizo sentir seguridad y un extraño, aunque agradable cosquilleo, pero no quería hacerle sufrir más. No quería verlo triste.

Como Tony se negaba a responder, decidió hacer algo más.

―JARVIS, muéstrame el video del que habla Tony.

― _Lo siento, Capitán. No tengo la autorización para mostrarl-_

―Deja que lo vea. ―Tony le interrumpió y luego se dirigió a Steve. ― Pero recuerda que es tu decisión.

Tony se soltó del agarre de la mano del rubio sintiendo como el frío ocupaba su lugar, se levantó de la mesita y se alejó unos cuantos pasos hacia la mesa de trabajo.

La misma pantalla que le había mostrado a Steve el listado de los crímenes cometidos por Hydra dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D apareció frente a él. Esta vez la pantalla estaba en negro y de pronto apareció algo.

Una grabación.

La grabación de una vieja cámara de seguridad mostraba un camino rodeado de árboles, de pronto un automóvil a gran velocidad impactó con el tronco de un grueso árbol a un lado del camino de tierra. Detrás del auto, envuelto en llamas, aparece una motocicleta. Puede verse, pese a la baja calidad del video, bajar de ella un hombre vestido completamente de negro, cabello largo y un brazo de lo que parece ser metal.

Steve abre los ojos con asombro. Su amigo estaba allí.

El hombre de negro se acerca al auto al mismo tiempo que el conductor, Howard, baja para pedir ayuda. De rodillas en el suelo y retorciéndose de dolor, Howard es levantado bruscamente de sus blancos cabellos por el Soldado del Invierno; en ese momento, al ver su cara, el Soldado parece titubear. _"Sargento Barnes"_ dice el del pelo cano. Luego de un momento de duda, levanta su brazo de metal y asesta, directo en su rostro, varios puñetazos mientras el otro pasajero del automóvil, Maria, grita una y otra vez, angustiada, el nombre de su esposo.

No quiere seguir mirando el video, pero no puede detenerse ahora que ya ha comenzado. El rubio no entiende cómo es posible que Tony se quedara ahí con él, cómo es posible que se quedara a escuchar los gritos de su madre. Lo mira un momento, está de espaldas a él, con ambas manos sobre la mesa de trabajo. Steve vuelve los ojos a la pantalla.

No es posible saber si Howard está muerto o solo inconsciente, pero es probable que sea lo primero. Su cuerpo es arrastrado por el Soldado del Invierno hacia el automóvil y es puesto tras el volante. Los gritos de Maria llamando a su esposo siguen rompiendo el silencio del lugar. El Soldado rodea el automóvil para acercarse a la mujer. Maria apenas puede moverse y al ver a su esposo sabe que eso es todo, su final se acerca. La mano del Soldado rodea el cuello de la mujer y pocos segundos después los gritos dejan de escucharse. Se hace el silencio.

El hombre del brazo de metal se acerca a la cámara de seguridad y por un instante es posible ver la inexpresividad de su rostro, su falta de remordimiento y culpabilidad. Un disparo, la grabación se convierte en líneas desiguales de estática. La pantalla desaparece y el taller se queda en silencio.

Steve no puede creer lo que ha visto. Su cabeza cae sobre sus manos, sus codos sobre sus rodillas, y así se queda por largo rato. Lo único que puede hacer es ver una y otra vez esa expresión de indiferencia en el rostro del que una vez fue su hermano. De pronto una mano en su hombro lo trae de vuelta a la realidad y ve a Tony sentado frente a él en la mesita.

La mirada de Tony es de tristeza, pero no puede ver el odio que esperaba.

―Te dije que era tu decisión. ―Dijo sin burla, solo como un comentario.

El moreno había estado realmente furioso cuando vio el video por primera vez, pero el saber la verdad le había traído algo de paz y sosiego a su alma. Eso no quería decir que había perdonado lo que pasó, pero ahora sabía que su ira debía enfocarse en Hydra no en el hombre que había sido su marioneta por tanto tiempo.

―No me lo dijiste.

―No creí que lo supieras. No era justo, yo sabía que lo buscabas para brindarle tu ayuda y… ― se pasó una mano por la barbilla ― la verdad es que no quería que lo encontraras.

La mueca de enojo que le dirigió Steve le causó un poco de gracia.

―No por lo que tú crees, pero… Digamos que si se aparece frente a mí, es probable que lo mande al hospital por algunas semanas.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos por un par de minutos. Se miraban. Steve trataba de averiguar si lo que Tony había dicho era cierto.

―Si vas a golpearlo, ¿no es así?

Tony levantó una ceja y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes.

―Puedes contar con ello, Cap.

Se miraron un par de segundos antes de compartir una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Lo revisé varias veces, espero no haber dejado algún error.

Cuando estaba escribiendo lo del video, pensé que tal vez en ese año no había cámaras de seguridad de exteriores tan geniales que grabaran imagen y sonido, al menos en mi país (creo) que no las había, pero como EEUU es... En fin, me guié por la película, CACW, y como ahí la grabación tenía sonido, la dejé con sonido...

Si les gustó, ya saben que me encantan sus review.

Agradezco a quienes aún leen esta historia (inlcuso a los lectores fantasma) y les aseguro que hay una sorpresa en el capítulo que sigue, solo deben esperar dos semanas ;) Ah! y tengo un nuevo **Momento Stony** desde hace como un mes y medio, pero como estoy ocupada con una traducción del fandom Sherlock, no he querido subirla todavía. No me he dado el tiempo de revisarla con detalle, pero la subiré cuando sea el momento adecuado; cuando ese _noséqué_ interior me diga que es el momento. Espérenlo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 03 de Abril, 2017.**


	19. Capítulo 19: Dum-E

Hola a todo el mundo!

He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de Nuestra Historia. He tenido unos momentos de inspiración bastante aleatorios estas últimas semanas, cuando quiero escribir y tengo tiempo no me llega la inspiración y cuando no tengo tiempo y tengo mil cosas que hacer me vienen a la mente las mejores ideas... En fin, les tengo una sorpresa hoy y espero les guste ;)

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Dum-E**

* * *

Después de la última parte de esa conversación la tensión desapareció y todo entre ellos volvió a la normalidad. Todo lo normal que podía ser esa extraña amistad entre ellos; Tony volvió a su trabajo con la reparación de la armadura y Steve salió del taller.

Tony pensó que Steve necesitaba un tiempo a solas para procesar todo lo que había pasado, por lo que decidió no decirle nada cuando lo escuchó salir del taller. Él sabía que lo que acababa de ver no era algo fácil de manejar, por lo que se sorprendió cuando, diez minutos después de verlo salir por la puerta, lo vio entrar nuevamente al taller. En sus manos traía un par de tazas de café y bajo el brazo derecho un cuaderno.

Al entrar le entregó una taza a Tony y luego volvió a su lugar en el sofá. Ese sofá le gustaba, estaba ubicado en un lugar estratégico que le permitía ver todo el taller. Le permitía ver a Tony trabajar. Tomó un poco de su café y abrió el cuaderno en una hoja en blanco. Hace un buen tiempo que no dibujaba y sabía que no podría concentrarse en ningún libro, por lo que eso le pareció una buena idea para pasar el tiempo.

Apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, el tobillo en la rodilla contraria, apoyó el cuaderno en su muslo y tomó el lápiz con firmeza entre sus dedos. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo dejó de pensar y poco a poco sus dedos se relajaron, el agarre sobre el lápiz se hizo tan suave que apenar y podía notar su presencia.

Como siempre, sus manos parecieron tomar vida propia y comenzaron a trazar líneas sobre el papel blanco. Su cabeza se inclinaba hacia un lado y otro tratando de darle forma a lo que fuera que estuviera dibujando. El lápiz se movía con rapidez y luego con lentitud; trazos largos y trazos cortos; mayor y menor presión del lápiz en algunos puntos. La goma que traía en el bolsillo borró un par de manchas que hizo al marcar demasiado en un mismo lugar y, finalmente, luego de dar los toques finales, el dibujo estuvo listo. Lo levantó y se dio cuenta de que había plasmado en el papel esos ojos y esa sonrisa que lo acompañaban por las noches; esas mismas sonrisas que no había podido dibujar antes porque desaparecían de su mente. Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez había complementado la mirada y la sonrisa con una nariz fina, recta y ligeramente puntiaguda, además de una barba con un corte muy específico, una fuerte mandíbula, las cejas y el comienzo de su cabello.

Miró hacia el frente y observó al dueño de ese rostro plasmado en su cuaderno; le daba la espalda, agachado junto a su armadura de Iron Man.

Sonrió.

No sabía exactamente qué significaba todo eso que le pasaba, pero lo averiguaría con el tiempo. Por ahora se dedicó a beber un poco más de café, a cambiar de página y comenzar un nuevo dibujo.

•••

Cuando el genio terminó con los arreglos de la armadura, se levantó y vio a su acompañante profundamente dormido. Estaba recostado en el sofá como si hubiera decidido tomar una siesta que se convirtió en un profundo sueño. Se acercó silenciosamente y lo observó por un momento.

El moreno observó fijamente sus facciones relajadas al dormir y tan diferentes a las que tenía todo el tiempo, casi calculando sus expresiones. Recordó que a veces podía notar la falsedad de sus sonrisas, porque no le llegaban a los ojos, como si quisiera ocultar lo que en verdad sentía, o lo que no sentía. No había ensayado tanto como él, claro. También recordó esa expresión fiera y determinada en las misiones o en cualquier reunión con el resto del equipo; el trabajo le cambiaba la expresión; la expresión de Capitán. Pero ahora, ahora se veía tan relajado e indefenso. Tan diferente de como lo veía todo el tiempo. Mientras le miraba, pensó que desearía poder ver algún día su verdadero rostro, sin mascaras ni expresiones falsas; tal vez algún día él también se quitaría su máscara, pero ese día no sería hoy.

Se inclinó un poco, titubeó un momento antes de posar una mano en su pecho. Los ojos de Steve se abrieron y le miraron extrañados y soñolientos. La mano de Tony se deslizó hacia su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

―Es tarde y voy a cerrar el taller. ―Dijo con una sonrisa, retirando la mano de su hombro. ― Arriba. ―Le tendió la mano para que se levantara del sofá.

Steve recibió la mano que se le ofrecía, aunque no la necesitara. Algo dentro de él le impulsó a recibirla para obtener algo de cercanía. Se sentía bien. Tan bien como la mano que el moreno había puesto en su pecho para despertarle, tan cálida y confortable. Se levantó y se despidió antes de dejar el taller a paso rápido, siendo seguido por el genio un minuto más tarde.

•••

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, el cuerpo le pesaba y sus pies se arrastraban por el mármol. No había notado lo cansado que estaba por todo lo que había hecho durante el día: la misión, la visita guiada en Stark Industries, y cómo olvidar la conversación con Steve respecto al Sargento Barnes. Sentía que en cualquier momento caería dormido en el pasillo, seguramente ni siquiera sentiría el golpe.

Caminó un poco más, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, para llegar a la habitación. Al entrar, se encontró con la puerta del baño abierta y con una inacabable cortina de vapor. Esa sombra, la misma que hace tanto tiempo se hizo presente por primera vez, se apareció entre la calurosa nube que no parecía querer desaparecer o disminuir. Ese hombre misterioso que a veces visitaba sus sueños estaba allí, frente a él. Al igual que siempre _su_ _chico_ vestía solo una diminuta toalla blanca y miles de apetecibles gotas de agua que bajaban por cada una de sus formas.

Una vez más, como cada vez, se le quedó mirando. Su boca se secó y tragó pesadamente. Intentó decir algo, pero no fue capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Cuando el extraño, aun ocultando su rostro bajo una toalla, se acercó, su respiración se detuvo y casi estuvo seguro de que su corazón dejó de latir. De alguna forma, logró dar un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Definitivamente ese no era su día.

Cuando retrocedió, sin fijarse hacia donde iba, chocó con su cama y calló sentado sobre ella. El atractivo y sexy desconocido se acercó, puso una mano en su hombro, le empujó sobre el colchón y se inclinó sobre su cuerpo. Seguía sin verle la cara. Retrocedió un poco, pero el extraño lo acorraló entre su fuerte anatomía y el colchón.

Tony contuvo el aliento.

La toalla que cubría el rostro del hombre que lo perseguía, no solo en sus sueños, se deslizó un par de centímetros, pero no cayó; siguió ocultando la identidad de su chico misterioso.

El calor que emanaba ese cuerpo desconocido envolvió todos sus sentidos y no pudo evitar soltar un ligero jadeo. Ese cálido cuerpo se estaba acercando al suyo, a su cuerpo deseoso de algo que no quería identificar; algo que temía identificar.

La oscuridad hizo un excelente trabajo ayudado al extraño a mantener su identidad desconocida, pero eso dejó de importarle en el preciso momento en que se inclinó sobre su rostro y respiró sobre sus labios. No pudo hacer otra cosa más que estremecerse ante la anticipación. El chico sexy pareció notar su estremecimiento, porque pudo escuchar una pequeña risa de satisfacción antes de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos.

No se resistió. No podía resistirse. Su mente decía que no estaba bien, que no era correcto besarse con ese desconocido porque no le atraían los hombres, pero sus labios y el resto de su cuerpo decían todo lo contrario. Respondió al beso con ganas, besando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo los labios del otro; adentrando su lengua en la boca del otro y dejando que él hiciera lo propio en su boca. Llevó sus manos hacia la espalda tibia de su desconocido, acarició y arrastró las gotas de agua que allí quedaban de arriba abajo. Bajó aún más por esa sexy espalda hasta llegar a los bordes de la toalla y, sobre ella, se deleitó acariciando y apretando ese voluptuoso trasero. El beso subió de intensidad y de velocidad. Se estaban devorando en el primer beso y eso lo excitaba aún más.

Llevó una de sus manos hacia adelante y subió por el abdomen marcado y por el duro pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. Una vez allí la llevó hacia su nuca y presionó para evitar que se alejara de sus labios, enredó una de sus piernas entre las de su sexy captor y dio una vuelta en la cama para quedar sobre él.

Al girar, cayó, una vez más, enredado entre las sábanas, al piso de la habitación.

Su sueño se había acabado y ahora necesitaba urgentemente una larga ducha de agua fría.

•••

Luego de su ducha fría, Tony bajó a la cocina emitiendo quejas entre dientes. Estaba cansado de esos sueños y de sus abruptos finales que casualmente terminaban siempre con su cuerpo estampado contra el piso. No entendía por qué no podía terminar con eso, específicamente con el sueño de la noche pasada.

El sueño que había tenido hace más o menos una hora le había dejado bastante claro que se sentía atraído por los hombres. No. No por _los_ hombres. Se sentía atraído por un hombre en específico, uno que solo estaba en su mente. Eso era estar realmente jodido. Ni siquiera era un hombre al que conociera, no recordaba haber visto a un hombre como aquel, aunque de algún lugar tuvo que haberlo sacado.

― ¿De dónde lo conozco? ¿Dónde lo he visto? ¿Dónde? ―Repetía esas preguntas en voz baja mientras servía una taza de café.

― ¿De dónde conoces a quién? ―La voz de Steve resonó por toda la cocina sorprendiéndole.

La taza de café que tenía en la mano casi se cae, pero alcanzó a recomponerse antes de causar un desastre.

Steve se adentró en la cocina sin notar lo que había causado al entrar de esa forma, buscó en el refrigerador y sacó una botella con jugo de naranja y se sirvió un poco bajo la atenta mirada del genio millonario.

―Entonces, ¿a quién te referías? ―Preguntó antes de dar un largo trago a su jugo.

Tony lo miró un segundo antes de responder. Pudo ver su cabello mojado, todavía goteaba, y eso le recordó al sujeto con el que se había besado anoche y con el cual hubiera hecho de todo; claro que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero las reacciones que obtuvo fueron duraderas y difíciles de eliminar. Sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en ese sujeto si no quería que el rubio sospechara algo.

―Nadie. Nada importante. Y tú, ―intentó desviar la conversación― ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

El soldado miró su reloj, ya eran las diez de la mañana. No era temprano.

― ¿Las diez de la mañana son temprano para ti? ―Recibió una mirada que decía _por supuesto que sí_. ― Bueno, luego de que me despertaras en medio de la noche, me fui a dormir y esta mañana fui a correr por Central Park. Ahora estoy aquí. No hay mucho más que contar.

Mientras Steve hablaba, Tony había comenzado a caminar por la cocina buscando algo, pero siempre atento a su interlocutor. Buscaba la caja de donas que, estaba seguro, mandó a rellenar hace unos días. Miró por todos lados y no encontró nada hasta que recordó que, de alguna forma que aún no descubría, JARVIS siempre se las arreglaba para ocultarlas en algún lugar alto.

―No entiendo como tienes energía para ir a correr tan temprano, yo no puedo funcionar a esta hora. Al menos no hasta después de un café y un par de donas. ―Decía mientras acercaba una silla a los estantes más altos. ―Maldición.

Steve lo miraba atentamente.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo, Tony?

― ¿No lo ves? ―Espetó― Estoy subiendo a una silla.

Se paró con ambos pies firmemente apoyados en la silla e intentó mirar sobre los estantes, le faltaban un par de centímetros para ver bien. Se estiró lo más que pudo hasta quedar en la punta de los pies y vio la caja, estiró su brazo y, al tomarla, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

Steve pensó que no valía la pena discutir con un genio antes de que bebiera su primer café de la mañana por lo que siguió en lo suyo. Siguió en lo suyo hasta que le vio caer de la silla.

Rápidamente dejó su vaso en el mesón y avanzó hacia el moreno y le sostuvo fuertemente con ambas manos. Sus manos se apretaron al entrar en contacto con su cadera y una de las manos de Tony se apoyó en su hombro al tiempo que soltaba un jadeo por la fuerza que el rubio ejercía sobre su cuerpo.

Tony no soltó la caja de donas. Steve no soltó a Tony.

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que la fuerza ejercida sobre la cadera del millonario le hizo quejarse y el momento terminó.

Steve ayudó al moreno a llegar al piso y, sin apartar las manos, lo miró con una intensidad que le asustó. Jamás se había sentido tan desnudo ante la mirada de otra persona y lo único que atinó a hacer fue a levantar la caja ante sus ojos para romper el contacto visual.

Al abrir la caja vio que estaba vacía.

La cara de decepción en el rostro del moreno le causó un ataque de risas al soldado.

•••

El incidente de la cocina pasó sin pena ni gloria. Fue algo de lo que ninguno de los dos quiso hablar. Steve tenía una sensación placentera en la palma de sus manos, había disfrutado tocar, aunque solo fuera por un momento y a través de la ropa, al moreno que, desde hace un tiempo, se paseaba por sus pensamientos y sus sueños. En cambio, Tony estaba desconcertado. Él creía que el único hombre que le hacía sentir desnudo e indefenso era el sujeto sexy y mojado que se le aparecía en sus sueños, pero lo que había sentido con el rubio había sido tan intenso que no sabía cómo explicárselo. De alguna forma sentía que estaba engañando al chico con el que se había besado anoche. Lo cual era absurdo, ya que solo era un producto de su imaginación.

Esa tarde cada uno estuvo en lo suyo: el _mecánico_ dedicado a su armadura y el soldado dedicado a sus dibujos, pero sin dejar de compartir el espacio dentro del taller. Parecía que no podían estar separados; no por más que unos cuantos metros.

•••

La noche empezaba a caer sobre Nueva York y las pizzas que Tony había ordenado habían llegado. Steve fue por ellas a las puertas del elevador, pagó al chico y lo despidió con un apretón que casi le rompió la mano, pero le dejó una gran sonrisa. Después de todo, no todos los jóvenes podían decir que el Capitán América le había recibido las pizzas y además le había dado la mano.

El moreno observaba la situación, a través de las cámaras de seguridad, con una sonrisa en la cara. Por un lado sus pizzas habían llegado, ya tenía hambre, y por otro, podía ver la forma en que Steve trataba a sus admiradores. La última vez que había visto al repartidor así de feliz fue la primera vez que él mismo salió a recibir el pedido.

Siguió el recorrido del rubio gracias a las cámaras y cuando lo vio entrar le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto burlona. Steve lo miró un momento y supo que había visto toda la situación; sonrió de vuelta y le entregó las cajas, luego lo vio irse. Al rato después, Tony volvía con un par de botellas de cerveza y le entregó una.

Comieron entre charlas sin importancia, sentados en los sillones, mirándose de reojo cuando el otro no miraba, o eso creían. Mientras, JARVIS observaba todo desde su omnisciencia y al fin creía entender un poco la situación entre ellos, pero, por supuesto, no diría nada.

•••

Una vez las baterías estuvieron recargadas con pizza y cerveza, Tony volvió a su trabajo en el _MARK 8_. Las reparaciones no habían sido tan simples como él pensaba y menos con un Súper Soldado cerca; su sola presencia lo desconcentraba. Necesitaba reparar la armadura pronto, con todo lo que había pasado ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de probar el _MARK 9_ , por lo que ya estaba bastante atrasado.

Miró a su alrededor y estaba lleno de herramientas que ya no necesitaba. Llamó a Dum-E para que limpiara un poco y se fue a la mesa de trabajo.

Estaba revisando los planos de la armadura en una de las pantallas cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo en el fondo del taller. Sabía que algo como eso podría pasar.

Steve escuchó el estruendo y se levantó del sofá para ir a ver qué pasaba. La escena que encontró fue de lo más pintoresca: Tony regañaba a una especie de brazo mecánico que movía una pinza al igual que si fuera su cabeza, perecía avergonzado por haber hecho enojar a su dueño. Se acercó un poco más y pudo escuchar algo de lo que decía el moreno.

―La próxima vez que hagas algo, hazlo bien o te juro que te donaré a la universidad.

La pinza del brazo bajó una vez más, parecía triste. Luego se movió, alejándose de la plataforma y Steve alcanzó a leer " _Dum-E_ " en uno de sus costados. Una suave risa escapó de sus labios y recibió una mirada de reproche de parte de Tony.

―No vas a donarlo a la universidad.

El filántropo alzó una ceja.

―Claro que lo haré. Nunca hace lo que le pido y siempre rompe algo o me rocía de arriba abajo con un extintor.

―No creo que lo hagas. ¿Tú qué opinas JARVIS?

Tony miró hacia arriba y suspiró, entonces escuchó a su I.A.

― _No creo que el Señor Stark se deshaga de Dum-E. No en un futuro cercano, al menos. Después de todo lleva más de quince años profiriendo la misma amenaza y jamás la ha cumplido._

―Gracias, J. No necesitabas contarle la historia de mi vida.

― _No lo he hecho, Señor. Aunque si quiere que lo haga-_

― ¡No! Claro que no.

Steve comenzó a reír y se preguntó si alguien más pensaba que Tony estaba loco por hablar con un brazo mecánico y con una inteligencia artificial invisible. Su risa se detuvo cuando la penetrante mirada del genio lo atravesó.

―Así que más de quince años y aún lo conservas. Sería interesante saber por qué lo haces.

Tony se lo pensó por largos minutos antes de voltearse a levantar la armadura. El rubio estaba a punto de irse de vuelta al sofá cuando lo impensado pasó.

― ¿Vas a ayudarme o quieres la historia gratis?

Steve sonrió y escuchó la historia mientras ayudaba a Tony con su súper fuerza a levantar el _MARK 8_.

•••

Luego de la tierna historia de la creación de Dum-E, Steve volvió a su rincón para dibujar. Comenzó, inconscientemente, a dibujar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. El robot se había acercado nuevamente a la plataforma, con cuidado y con la pinza baja, y le pasó una a una las herramientas a Tony. El genio, sentado a los pies de la armadura, de espaldas, solo recibía las herramientas y de vez en cuando le acariciaba la parte superior de la pinza diciendo " _buen chico_ ", como si de un cachorro se tratase.

Una hora más tarde tenía un dibujo, con casi todos los detalles, de lo que había observado. El genio, la armadura y el brazo mecánico. El primer invento de Tony Stark, ese que amenazaba cada día y al que jamás desecharía.

Con una sonrisa en los labios y el sueño pesando sobre sus párpados, cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó en la mesita antes de recostarse en el sofá y quedarse dormido.

•••

Tony envió a Dum-E por una herramienta y ya se había tardado mucho en volver, por lo que fue a buscarlo. Apenas se había dado vuelta y pudo ver como intentaba extender la manta sobre el cuerpo de un dormido Capitán. Se acercó a ellos y le ayudó en su tarea, luego le envió de vuelta a su búsqueda por la llave que le faltaba.

Antes de alejarse de vuelta a la plataforma vio sobre la mesita un cuaderno. El mismo cuaderno con el que le había visto llegar la noche anterior. Vaciló un momento antes de tomarlo entre sus manos. Lo miró por delante y por detrás antes de decidirse finalmente a abrirlo y ver su contenido. Desde las primeras páginas pudo observar dibujos de algunos lugares que no conocía, seguramente de cuando Steve estuvo en el ejército, algunos rostros que no podía identificar y, obviamente, a Peggy Carter. Avanzó un par de páginas más y pudo ver el retrato del Soldado del Invierno, fechado desde hace unos meses, las siguientes páginas estaban en blanco, ocupadas simplemente por manchones de lápiz; claros intentos fallidos de un nuevo dibujo.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar el cuaderno y volver a su trabajo, algo le hizo avanzar unas hojas más y se encontró con su propio retrato. Era casi el último dibujo del cuaderno. Era, seguramente, uno de los dibujos que había estado haciendo ahí mismo, en el taller.

Observó el dibujo y apreció cada detalle. Debía admitir que el rubio tenía mucho talento, pero lo que más le impresionaba era lo que sentía al verse allí. Nunca pensó que ver un dibujo de sí mismo le causaría tal impacto. No. Lo que le causaba esa extraña sensación era el autor del dibujo. Era una sensación parecida a la que había sentido esa mañana en la cocina, pero esta vez no sentía que estuviera traicionando al chico de sus sueños.

Avanzó una página más y se vio de espaldas junto a la armadura, siendo ayudado por Dum-E. En letras pequeñas, junto a su cabeza, aparecía la frase _"buen chico_ ". Una pequeña y suave risa se le escapó. Miró una vez más a Steve y sonrió, había algo en ese rubio, algo que le hacía sentir en paz. Luego miró a Dum-E y sonrió. Era un buen chico y definitivamente no lo donaría a la universidad.

Se recostó en el otro sofá y al rato se quedó dormido.

Unos minutos más tarde, una manta cubrió el cuerpo del genio a manos de su fiel Dum-E. Las luces se apagaron y en el taller solo se escucharon las acompasadas respiraciones de sus dormidos ocupantes.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. En verdad espero que les haya gustado.

Le tengo un cariño especial a Dum-E. Es tan tierno y tan parecido a un cachorrito perdido... lo amo. No estoy segura de si en verdad es el primer invento de Tony (recuerdo que Tony construyó su primer tablero de circuitos a los cuatro años, o eso creo haber escuchado xD), pero me gusta pensar que es esa la razón de que aún después de tantos años y tras tantas amenazas siga conservándolo.

Bien, lo del chico misterioso de Tony ya nos tenía a todas a punto de tirarnos el cabello, lo sé. Me encanta la idea que estoy desarrollando, eso de las dudas por el sujeto sexy y mojado... al fin tuvimos un acercamiento, ¿qué creen que pasará con Tony y su chico imaginario, y con Steve? Esto se pone cada vez mejor ;)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 17 de Abril, 2017.**


	20. Capítulo 20: El sujeto misterioso

Hola a todo el mundo!

No saben los días que he tenido últimamente. Además de la carga académica, llevo dos semanas con un resfrío que ha puesto a prueba mi responsabilidad (en serio no tenía ganas de salir de la cama para ir a clases), pero en fin... mi resfrío ya se está terminando :P

Tengo noticias, aunque tal vez no sean muy buenas. Hay una muy alta probabilidad de que no publique un nuevo capítulo dentro de dos semanas, estoy muy atrasada y tan llena de cosas en la universidad que no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni medio párrafo del próximo capítulo :'( En verdad lo siento, no me gusta atrasarme e incumplir con las actualizaciones, pero no sé si tendré el tiempo... Además he tenido tan pocos review en los últimos capítulos que no estoy segura de que valga la pena esforzarme tanto si han perdido el interés en **Nuestra Historia** :/

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **El sujeto misterioso**

* * *

Otra semana laboral comenzó y Steve decidió que ya era momento de retomar su rutina de trabajo, por lo que, antes de salir a correr a Central Park, llamó al gimnasio para avisar que se presentaría esa mañana.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio el chico que había estado cubriendo sus turnos se alegró de verlo y de poder dejar esa parte del trabajo, al parecer era demasiado para él. Saludó al grupo frente a él y comenzó con su entrenamiento como si nunca se hubiese ido.

Al salir del trabajo y ver la hora se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde, por lo que aceleró lo más que pudo en su moto, esperando que no lo detuvieran, para llegar a la torre.

Luego de darse una ducha rápida preparó algo simple y bajó al taller. Tal parecía que Tony no había notado su ausencia. Eso dejó una pesada sensación en su pecho que no supo identificar del todo.

•••

Los días pasaron y los espías volvieron a la torre. El misterio de su paradero fue tema de conversación por un par de días, pero luego todo se calmó y Tony dejó de preguntar al ver que no obtendría respuesta.

Las misiones seguían surgiendo al menos una vez por semana, algunas veces JARVIS enviaba a ambos espías, a veces solo a uno de ellos. Casi nunca enviaba a Tony o a Steve porque no pasaban lo suficientemente desapercibidos. Y Tony estaba bien con eso, al fin había podido probar el _MARK 9_ hace unos días; aún tenía detalles que arreglar, por lo que no le apetecía perder tiempo en misiones en las que no se estuviera cayendo el mundo a su alrededor.

Steve se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, por las tardes, en el taller; por las noches había vuelto a entrenar en el gimnasio. Luego de sus entrenamientos se daba una ducha en su piso y subía nuevamente al taller, otras noches, en cambio, se quedaba en su habitación y dormía un par de horas hasta que el recuerdo del genio y su sonrisa se hacían presentes en sus sueños. Era en esos momentos de la madrugada en que, sin importar la hora, preparaba un par de tazas de café y subía al taller para llenar ese vacío que le provocaba la soledad de su piso con la presencia del millonario. Tony siempre le recibía con una sonrisa cuando estaba despierto; cuando estaba dormido sobre sus herramientas Steve le despertaba posando sus cálidas manos sobre su espalda o sus hombros, y de igual forma recibía una sonrisa algo adormilada por parte del genio. Una sonrisa que llenaba el vacío y la soledad de su pecho, que parecía calentar su alma.

Al parecer Tony ya se había vuelto muy importante para él y eso le asustaba; pero se conformaba con ser su amigo y poder estar cerca, al menos eso se decía. Aunque con los días ya no estaba tan seguro de ello.

•••

Un mes más pasó y Banner no regresaba. Al menos se comunicaba una vez por semana, aunque eso no era lo realmente importante, no para el filántropo. Tony estaba a punto de volverse loco. Estaba harto de seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba. Steve desaparecía cada mañana y luego se aparecía con algo de comer en el taller o le mandaba llamar a través de JARVIS para que subiera a comer con los otros. Así, como si nada. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, pero esa incomodidad que le causaba el no saber lo estaba consumiendo lentamente y su humor se había visto afectado por ello. Todos lo habían notado, incluso JARVIS se lo había mencionado una tarde.

No podía seguir así. Steve se escapaba de la torre cada mañana. Se supone que son amigos, por lo que debería contarle qué es lo que hace. No era posible que fuera algo ilegal, estaba hablando del jodido Capitán América, no podía ser algo ilegal. Tal vez era una mujer. Pensar en ello le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago. No le hacía gracia pensar en el rubio con una mujer, en una cita, abrazándola, besándola o... El solo hecho de pensarlo le causaba náuseas y algo que parecían ser celos, pero que claramente era otra cosa. Porque Tony Stark no siente celos y mucho menos de un hombre que solo es su amigo. Claro que no sentía celos.

Ahora debía creérselo.

Otra cosa que lo molestaba, además de los _no celos_ por Steve, era que sus sueños con el sexy desconocido se habían hecho tan frecuentes que, cuando iba a dormir, durante esas horas en que el soldado salía de la torre, se repetían constantemente. Cada día sin falta, desde ese primer beso, había soñado con él. Aún no había podido ver su rostro, pero debía admitir que había estado muy concentrado besándole, tocando todo su cuerpo y recibiendo sus caricias como para poner atención a ese insignificante detalle. Cada día se sentía más y más atraído por él, más deseoso. Tenía ganas de avanzar más allá de los besos y las caricias, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo y se despertaba antes de dar un paso más.

Estaba completamente frustrado. _Sexualmente frustrado_.

Tener a Steve cerca por la tarde y parte de la madrugada tampoco le ayudaba; el rubio le hacía sentir cosas que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Y los momentos en que no estaban juntos eran lo peor de todo, lo extrañaba, lo pensaba a cada minuto y sentía unos _no celos_ terribles hacia quien quiera que fuera la persona que le hacía alejarse de la torre. Alejarse de él.

Estaba jodido; deseaba a un hombre imaginario con el que se encontraba cada noche y sentía _cosas_ por un hombre que jamás lo vería de esa manera. Sí, definitivamente jodido. _Bien hecho, Tony_.

•••

Los espías estaban en el gimnasio esa tarde y, como siempre, Steve estaba en el taller. Tony estaba trabajando del otro lado del taller, murmuraba cosas de vez en cuando. El rubio le miraba cada tantos minutos y sonreía. Se había percatado, desde hace un par de semanas, que el genio actuaba raro. Más raro de lo normal. Al principio pensó en mencionar su inusual comportamiento, pero desistió de la idea al llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez estuviera atascado en uno de sus proyectos y eso lo tuviera un poco más tenso que de costumbre. Siguió con su dibujo solo para darse cuenta de que había plasmado, otra vez, la cara del genio en su cuaderno; de perfil en esta ocasión.

La tarde avanzaba con lentitud para el millonario. Podía sentir el peso de la mirada del soldado en su nuca. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico, pero estaba seguro de que podía sentirla. Esa mirada de profundos ojos azules que últimamente había estado ocupando su mente, mas no sus sueños. Sus sueños eran ocupados por un sujeto desconocido que… era mejor no pensar en él, no cuando estaba acompañado por el otro hombre que últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos; se sentía como una traición.

Cansado de ese peso en la nuca y de la maldita curiosidad que lo estaba matando, se alejó de su rincón de trabajo y se acercó a la pequeña sala del taller. Steve levantó la mirada al escucharle sentarse en el sofá, frente a él. Se miraron por un momento antes de que el moreno se decidiera a hablar.

―Así que…― empezó intentando sonar casual― te busqué por la mañana y no estabas en la torre.

Recibió una ceja alzada por parte de Steve.

―Necesito que te pruebes el nuevo traje. Ver si necesita ajustes y todo eso… ―Steve asintió. ― Estabas… ¿Dónde?

Eso no sonó casual a oídos del genio, mucho menos a los oídos del soldado, pero no lo hizo evidente. En cambio, Steve sonrió. Pensó durante un momento y finalmente decidió que tal vez no sería mala idea contarle la verdad, después de todo, la confianza era algo importante en una _amistad._

―Yo… ―titubeó― estaba en el trabajo.

―Creí que Los Vengadores era tu trabajo. ―Dijo desconcertado, ladeando la cabeza y alzando una ceja.

Steve soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestar.

―Cuando desperté no pasó mucho tiempo antes de mi primera misión, aquí en Nueva York. Cuando salimos de eso no tuve muchas misiones y pensé en conseguir un trabajo. No tenía experiencia en muchas cosas, no tengo una carrera en este tiempo, por lo que no tenía muchas elecciones. Un día, mientras caminaba por la ciudad encontré un gimnasio que necesitaba un entrenador de boxeo…

―Así que en eso trabajas cuando no estás en misiones.

―Exacto.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento más antes de que el millonario se levantara.

―Podrías seguir enseñándome. Nunca terminamos nuestro primer entrenamiento. ―Dice mientras se aleja.

Tony le da la espalda, por lo que no puede ver la brillante sonrisa que ilumina el rostro del rubio.

•••

A media noche Steve está sudado y con la respiración agitada. Lleva más de una hora entrenando y al parecer no será esta noche cuando el genio se una a él para seguir con su entrenamiento privado. Sigue golpeando hacia la nada cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abren dando paso a Tony, enfundado en un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta sin mangas, ambos de color negro.

El moreno le dedica una sonrisa amistosa y los ojos azules de Steve se iluminan.

El entrenamiento comienza suave, calentando, y casi sin correcciones, no como la primera vez. Tony no necesita entrenamiento, sabe defenderse perfectamente bien, pero Steve no se va a negar a fingir que le enseña algo nuevo. No va a negarse a esos pequeños momentos en que sus manos rozan el cuerpo del moreno y viceversa.

Una hora más tarde ambos están más que sudados y Steve se quita la camiseta olvidando por un segundo que no está solo. El millonario ahoga un jadeo al verlo, le recuerda a alguien, pero su mente se nubla y el recuerdo se esfuma tan rápido como apareció, luego decide quitarse su camiseta también. Las prendas yacen lejos de ellos luego de que Steve secara su torso y su cara con la misma camiseta que acaba de quitarse.

Puñetazos directo al estómago bloqueados o evitados, golpes al rostro, patadas y ligeros toques que pasan desapercibidos para uno, pero que son preciados para el otro. La adrenalina corre por sus venas, ambos están cansados, pero no quieren parar. Los golpes se vuelven más duros y sus cuerpos se van acercando cada vez más. El rubio le aplica una llave que pega su ancha espalda al pecho el millonario y el corazón de Tony se salta un par de latidos. Su piel es cálida y su cuerpo se parece al del sujeto misterioso, lo notó en el momento en que se quitó la camiseta, ahora lo sabe, pero no puede ser Steve. No puede ser él, porque esta es la primera vez que le ve de esa forma. Se aleja de él luego de levantarse y continúa con ataques más distantes, menos distractores. Con ataques que no amenacen a su cordura ni a su _frágil_ corazón.

Su cuerpo suda.

Esa capa fina de sudor que pudo observar hace unos minutos en el cuerpo del moreno se ha pegado a su cuerpo después de la última llave que le dejó sobre la colchoneta. Su sudor se ha mezclado con el de Tony y no sabe si la sensación que le provoca es buena o mala para tratarse de _solo un amigo_.

Steve mira el torso desnudo de su contrincante y piensa que es un error pensar esas cosas de un hombre como Tony; un hombre fuera de su alcance, pero no puede evitarlo. Se siente atraído por él en todos los sentidos, ya lo ha aceptado hace semanas. Ahora que el moreno se ha alejado de él, piensa que de seguro se ha sentido incómodo por el contacto piel con piel. Se entristece, pero no lo hace notar en su rostro.

Un golpe tras otro y la pelea va decayendo poco a poco. A las dos de la madrugada ya solo son golpes simples, sin mucha energía, pero sin ganas de terminar el encuentro.

Tony siente el sudor caer por su sien derecha y observa al rubio frente a él. Lo mira por un momento y puede ver las finas gotas de sudor bañar su torso y caer con una condenada lentitud hasta la cintura del pantalón azul oscuro. Sigue el recorrido de esas gotas e inevitablemente piensa en el desconocido que lo visita en cada uno de sus sueños. Piensa en sus besos, en sus caricias y en cuanto desearía que fuera real y poder besarlo en ese instante. Al ver esas gotas se imagina retirándolas de su torso con su propia lengua y, de pronto, la cara inexistente del desconocido es reemplazada por la cara de Steve. Parpadea un par de veces y se da cuenta de que aún está en el gimnasio. Con Steve. Un agudo dolor en su entrepierna le hace sisear y rápidamente voltea para que el rubio no le vea, luego sale corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

Steve le mira desconcertado mientras se va. Se pregunta qué hizo mal y piensa que tal vez todo. Se va a su piso y se queda ahí, algo le dice que Tony no bajará al taller esa noche; y si lo hace, de todas formas piensa que no será bienvenido.

•••

Al entrar a su habitación la encuentra vacía. Se da una ducha de agua fría para calmar su libido y retirar el sudor producto del entrenamiento. Mientras el agua golpea su cuerpo piensa en lo que acaba de pasar: tuvo una mini fantasía con el sujeto que lo trae de cabeza desde hace semanas frente a Steve. Lo peor de todo es que, por un momento, reemplazó el desconocido rostro de su chico misterioso por el del soldado. Lo cual no se sintió del todo extraño ni como algo malo. De hecho, se sintió como lo correcto. Algo muy correcto.

Steve era su amigo y no debería causarle sensaciones similares a las que causaba el sujeto producto de su imaginación, pero lo hacía. Se sentía en paz cuando estaba con él, no sentía esa incomodidad que sentía con el resto del mundo. Temía que su cerebro estuviera jugando con él y solo buscara al hombre que estuviera más cerca para cumplir con sus fantasías. De alguna forma sentía que eso no era correcto, que no podía hacerle eso a Steve. Pero cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad se daba cuenta de que no era lo que quería; no intentaba usarle, aunque tampoco podía acercarse a él. El rubio venía de otra época en la que las relaciones de ese tipo eran más que mal vistas. No tenía ni la mitad de una oportunidad y eso le hacía sentir un peso en el pecho.

•••

La habitación estaba en completo silencio y en total oscuridad. Tony dormía profundamente del lado derecho de la cama. Alguien comenzó a acercarse por el otro lado y se subió lenta y silenciosamente a la cama, entre las sabanas, hasta posicionarse junto al moreno. Una mano grande y cálida se posó sobre el hombro del hombre dormido y lo volteó cuidadosamente dejándolo sobre su espalda.

El sujeto sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Tony seguía dormido y el extraño se acercó a él, como si viera perfectamente en la oscuridad, para besarlo. El moreno comenzó a responder a beso aún entre sueños hasta que la falta de aire le hizo despertar y apartarse bruscamente. Trató de ver a su asaltante nocturno, pero, de alguna forma, no necesitaba verlo para saber de quien se trataba. Se pegó completamente al cuerpo cálido que se cernía sobre él y recibió gustoso sus carnosos labios. Las manos de su chico se pasearon perezosamente por su pecho hasta alcanzar el borde de la camiseta para deshacerse de ella de un rápido movimiento; esas manos acariciaron su cuerpo quemando cada lugar, encendiendo su piel.

Los besos se volvieron más hambrientos y las manos de Tony viajaban por todo el cuerpo de su hombre misterioso; le quitó la toalla de las caderas y volvió a subir las manos a su cuello, arañando su espalda en el proceso. Deseaba al sujeto sobre él, no podía evitar gemir y jadear ante sus roces y caricias. Escuchaba los gruñidos y jadeos del sujeto junto a su oído sintiéndose cada vez más excitado.

De pronto sintió una de sus grandes manos bajar cada vez más hasta atrapar su endurecido miembro. Arqueó su espalda al tiempo que soltaba un profundo gemido y se sentaba en la cama; solo.

Abrió los ojos. La habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada. Otro sueño interrumpido, al menos esta vez no había terminado de cara en el piso. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama jadeando e intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Varios minutos después la voz de JARVIS se escuchó informándole que era hora de comer. No tenía ganas de levantarse ni de ver a nadie, por lo que se quedó allí. Solo. Pensando en lo que sentía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que no se me haya pasado algún error ortográfico por ahí ;)

Tengo tantas ideas mezcladas para lo que sigue... Como sea, lo importante es que los avances ya son más notorios y uno de los dos ya se admitió a sí mismo lo que siente \\(^.^)/

Espero que nos leamos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 01 de Mayo, 2017.**


	21. Capítulo 21: El sujeto sexy y mojado

Hola a todo el mundo!

Sí, lo sé. Hace dos semanas dije que era muy probable que no actualizara hoy y algunos debieron pensar que así sería, pero le tengo demasiado cariño a **Nuestra Historia** y a ustedes y no quería dejarlos esperando… además, no puedo mentir, necesitaba escribir algo que no fuera para la universidad ;) estaba estresada.

No quiero que se sientan presionados a dejar review, pero siempre es bueno para un escritor saber si a sus lectores les gusta lo que uno escribe… en fin, me he enterado de que tengo ¡ **un** lector! Nunca pensé que tuviera un lector de género masculino y debo decir que me encanta saberlo; nunca me gustó la idea de que me leyeran solo mujeres xD Me gusta el amplio espectro de posibilidades:)

 **Luis** , este capítulo va dedicado a ti solo por ser el primer _lector_ del que tengo conocimiento ;D

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **El sujeto sexy y mojado**

* * *

Los días pasan y las cosas están cada vez más tensas en la torre. Tony actúa extraño y su humor ha empeorado tanto que ya es completamente insoportable. El único que le soporta y que aún tiene el valor de hablarle es Steve, pero no funciona del todo, pues Tony le evita lo más posible o simplemente le ignora.

Tony está con los nervios de punta todo el tiempo. Cada vez que se queda solo con Steve en la misma habitación se altera y teme por lo que su mente pueda hacer. Desde la mala pasada que su mente le jugó esa noche en el gimnasio, ya no sabe si está a salvo. No sabe si es seguro quedarse a solas con el hombre que, mientras está despierto, le causa todas esas sensaciones extrañas; incluyendo esos _no celos_ que siente cuando no lo tiene cerca y desconoce su paradero. Cada día está peor y no sabe qué hacer.

Ni siquiera el regreso de Bruce hace que el mal humor de Tony se vaya.

•••

Steve no está seguro de lo que pasa. Desde el entrenamiento nocturno que tuvieron hace una semana, Tony se niega a quedarse solo con él en cualquier habitación. No quiere que se le acerque, evita tocarlo, esquiva su mirada y casi no le dirige la palabra. Ni hablar de entrar al taller; el genio ha cambiado la clave del tablero.

Todos se han dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasa. El rubio puede ver a Barton y Natasha hablar entre ellos mientras le dirigen una mirada de lástima. También ha visto los inútiles intentos de Bruce por acercarse al millonario.

El soldado se está desesperando. Lo único que le queda por el momento es seguir con su rutina y con su trabajo hasta que sepa qué es lo que pasa con su amigo; si es que aún puede llamarlo así.

•••

Es temprano y la cocina está vacía.

Tony se escabulle por los pasillos en búsqueda de unas donas y una taza de humeante café, pero es interceptado, nada más entrar a la cocina, por su buen amigo Bruce. El buen doctor, sentado frente al mesón central con una taza de café en las manos, le mira desaprobatoriamente.

―Últimamente es muy difícil dar contigo. Vives escondido en tu habitación o en el taller. ―Da un sorbo a su café y antes de que el moreno le diga algo, lo interrumpe. ― Y no me mires con esa cara, Tony, es imposible que no tengas un taller aquí, en algún lugar.

El moreno suspira derrotado, se sirve una taza de café y busca la caja de donas que, milagrosamente, está a su alcance y no el lugar más alto de la cocina. Se sienta frente a su hermano de ciencias y evita su mirada.

―He estado fuera de la torre un tiempo. ―Empieza pausadamente. ― Me enteré de la misión en Ucrania y sé que algo pasó durante esos días en que los chicos se fueron para descansar de la misión. Algo pasó entre Steve y tú. Me gustaría saber que pasó. Un día se llevan bien y al día siguiente lo ignoras y evitas hasta el más mínimo contacto con él.

Tony se queda en silencio durante un tiempo. Contempla la idea de ignorar sus preguntas y salir corriendo de vuelta al taller, pero sabe que tiene que hablar con alguien y la idea de hablar con alguien que no sea Bruce le produce escalofríos.

Después de un tiempo, el doctor piensa que ya no recibirá una respuesta, pero Tony finalmente abre la boca y suelta apenas un susurro.

―Yo… ―Suspira y lo intenta otra vez. ―Bruce, yo… creo que tengo un problema.

El científico se acomoda los anteojos en el puente de su nariz y lo mira atentamente, esperando a que diga algo más.

―Tengo este sueño extraño con alguien que no conozco, pero que me recuerda mucho al Capi-Paleta. Han pasado… cosas. Y siento que ya no puedo mirar a Steve a la cara. No sé qué hacer. ―Suspira derrotado.

Hablar de ese tema en específico es algo muy difícil para Tony, pero sabe que debe hacerlo. Sabe que necesita aclarar sus ideas y no podrá hacerlo sin ayuda. Espera pacientemente por alguna palabra que salga de los labios del científico, pero nada pasa.

Largos minutos pasan y el nerviosismo en el genio millonario aumenta con cada segundo.

―Creo que lo más prudente sería volver a la normalidad. Si lo que pasa es solo un sueño con un sujeto, que ni siquiera es Steve, no debería afectarte en tu día a día. ―Dice con tranquilidad.― Tony, Steve ha estado muy preocupado por ti y ya no sabe qué hacer para volver a hablar contigo. Hablé con él la otra noche. Me dijo que desde que compartieron un entrenamiento nocturno y saliste corriendo del gimnasio que las cosas se volvieron tensas entre ustedes. No sabe qué hizo mal y quiere acercarse para disculparse contigo por lo que sea que haya pasado, pero no le permites hacerlo.

La mirada de Tony cayó hacia su café. Ese tonto soldado de los años cuarenta creía que él había cometido un error, cuando el único culpable de aquella situación era él. _Él_. El estúpido que se había obsesionado con una fantasía sexy y mojada, y que había cometido el error de poner la cara del hombre que, en la vida real, le había ofrecido su más sincera amistad. El hombre que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión solo con sus palabras; el hombre con el que se sentía en paz, pero con el que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

―Él no hizo nada malo. Soy un idiota. Tienes razón, este extraño sueño ya desaparecerá y no puedo dejar que me afecte. Gracias, Bruce.

Se levantó, tomó su café en una mano y la caja de donas en la otra y desapareció por la puerta.

•••

Al salir de la cocina, Tony toma el elevador para ir a hablar con Steve, pero no lo encuentra. En su lugar deja una nota que dice que lo verá más tarde en el taller y se va de regreso a su habitación, necesita una ducha y un cambio de ropa primero.

•••

Mientras corre por Central Park piensa en lo que pudo haber molestado a Tony. Cada día, desde aquel entrenamiento, ha pensado en ello intentando descubrir qué hizo mal, pero no logra pensar en otra cosa que no sea su cercanía y su sola presencia. Después de todo, al principio el moreno no soportaba su presencia, su torpeza social, su falta de conocimientos y su incapacidad de captar referencias, por lo que no sería del todo extraño que volviera a detestarlo.

Corre lo más rápido que puede intentando no pensar en ello y cuando es la hora de volver a la torre sabe que, probablemente, hoy tampoco hablará con el genio. Es por ello que se sorprende al ver una nota en la mesa de entrada. Es de Tony. Quiere verlo en el taller para hablar.

Rápidamente se da una ducha y se viste para subir al taller, pero cuando está en el elevador su ánimo decae al pensar en que tal vez Tony no quiera arreglar las cosas, sino todo lo contrario y quiere que se vaya definitivamente de la torre.

El timbre del ascensor lo devuelve a la realidad y alcanza a detener las puertas cuando estas se estaban cerrando.

Al llegar a la entrada del taller duda un momento e intenta poner la clave que solía usar; soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que funcionaba, lo que quería decir que las cosas estaban relativamente bien.

Tony le vio bajar las escaleras y se puso nervioso. No lo esperaba hasta la tarde y aún estaba preparándose mentalmente para esa conversación; ya no quedaba tiempo para prepararse.

―Steve, no pensé que vendrías tan temprano. Creí que estabas trabajando.

El rubio lo miró un momento, disfrutando del hecho de que Tony le hablara otra vez.

―Ya había avisado que no iría hoy al gimnasio, estaba en Central Park.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Esa incomodidad que había entre ellos al principio de su relación había regresado. Tony estaba empezando a impacientarse, no podía ser tan difícil. Había peleado contra alienígenas, por amor a la ciencia.

―Esto es estúpido. Mira. Yo… he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza estos días y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Hablé con Bruce esta mañana y me dijo algo…―El genio habló tan rápido que tuvo que parar para recuperar el aliento, le costaba hablar de estas cosas.― no era mi intención hacer… ―No podía seguir. No sabía cómo.

Al ver que no podía seguir, Steve decidió hablar.

―Pensé que algo malo había pasado cuando huiste del gimnasio esa noche. Creí que tal vez algo de lo que había dicho o hecho te había molestado, pero-

―No hiciste nada malo. ―Le interrumpió.― Simplemente me comporté como un imbécil toda esta semana por cosas que han estado rondando mi cabeza… ya sabes, los genios tenemos muchas cosas en mente, somos difíciles de tratar. Soy como una mascota, no tienes que entenderme solo aliméntame, acaríciame y ámame. ―Dijo esto último riendo y a modo de broma para tratar de distender el ambiente sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho, realmente.

Steve no rió y Tony no se dio cuenta de ello. El rubio se quedó completamente paralizado al escuchar sus últimas palabras: _"no tienes que entenderme solo aliméntame, acaríciame y ámame"_ , pensó en eso un momento y luego guardó esa frase en un rincón muy especial de su mente.

― ¿Entonces, estamos bien?

―Claro que sí, Steve. Por supuesto que estamos bien. ―Dijo palmeando amistosamente su espalda. ―Además ya estaba extrañando tu presencia por aquí.

Steve sonrió y todas sus dudas se esfumaron. No había hecho nada malo y volvía a estar bien con Tony. Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos en el taller, compartiendo el espacio y disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

•••

Los días pasaban lentos y tranquilos en la torre. Ahora que el humor del millonario se había arreglado, todos convivían de mejor manera; los almuerzos y las cenas en equipo habían vuelto y los malos chistes de Clint no paraban de escucharse todo el tiempo.

Bruce, como siempre, trabajaba en el laboratorio. Su nueva ayudante siempre estaba a su lado y se encargaba de sacarlo de allí de vez en cuando. En una de esas ocasiones en que Natasha logró sacar a su científico del laboratorio fue la primera vez que notó algo extraño.

Lo llevó a la cocina con la intención de que comiera algo y luego llevarlo a pasear por ahí. Al entrar a la cocina vio a Steve preparando un par de sándwiches y tras él, sentado frente al mesón, estaba Tony; con ambas manos bajo su mandíbula mirando atentamente al soldado. Steve se dio vuelta y saludó a los recién llegados mientras le entregaba un plato con un abultado sándwich al moreno que le sonrió con una sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto.

La segunda vez que notó algo extraño fue un par de semanas después, cuando pasaba por fuera del gimnasio en dirección a la oficina de reuniones. Solo fue un vistazo, pero le bastó para catalogarlo como extraño. Steve estaba entrenando con Tony y ambos estaban sin camiseta. Steve nunca se sacaba la camiseta, por muy sudado que estuviera, cuando estaba entrenando con ella y Barton. Nunca. Jamás lo había hecho. Y sabía, desde que lo conoció, que a Tony le gustaba sudar lo más posible por lo que siempre entrenaba con sudaderas; nunca a torso desnudo.

Otras cosas menores que al parecer solo Natasha era capaz de notar era el hecho de que, cada vez que comían juntos, cuando Steve le pasaba algo al genio, ya sea la sal o algún aderezo, se miraban por un par de segundos directo a los ojos y Tony rozaba los dedos de Steve innecesariamente. Todo el tiempo los veía compartir miradas y roces que a ojos de cualquiera, excepto a los de sus compañeros, significaban algo más que los de una relación puramente amistosa.

También estaba el hecho de cada vez que se necesitaba a uno de los dos vengadores para cualquier cosa, estaba juntos. Natasha no sabía dónde, pero pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Demasiado.

•••

Las semanas pasan y los sueños con el sujeto misterioso siguen ahí. Son cada vez menos frecuentes, pero hay un problema: cada vez que está a punto de hacerlo con su chico sexy y mojado, aparece en su mente la sonrisa de Steve junto a sus brillantes ojos azules y no puede continuar. Se despierta sudado, excitado y con un horrible sentimiento de culpa.

Luego de esos sueños le cuesta un poco mirar a Steve a los ojos, pero cuando escucha su voz, no puede evitar buscar su rostro para mirar su sonrisa y luego esos profundos pozos azules que parecen brillar cada vez que están juntos.

Hace semanas que Tony se dio cuenta de la verdad. No puede dejar de mirar a Steve cuando este no está mirando, ha comenzado a tocarlo más de lo necesario y, siempre que puede, se queda mirando directo a sus ojos intentando decirle sin palabras lo que él no se había atrevido a aceptar a sí mismo… que había comenzado a sentir más que solo _cosas_ por él.

Steve le gustaba. Con todas sus letras. Se sentía atraído hacia él.

Ya no se sentía tan bien cuando era visitado por el sujeto misterioso. Tenía que aceptar que eran encuentros placenteros, pero al despertar se sentía como una basura, como la peor de las personas. En cambio, cuando estaba con Steve se sentía feliz, en paz, en una completa calma que nadie más que él le proporcionaba.

Semanas atrás cuando le había entregado el nuevo traje se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente jodido. No podía dejar de mirarlo. El traje le quedaba perfecto. Se ajustaba a todos sus músculos y a ese perfecto y redondeado… dejó salir un suspiro pesado, no debía pensar en esas cosas cuando Steve podía entrar en cualquier momento al taller. Ni siquiera debería pensar en esas cosas con un hombre que jamás lo vería de la forma en que él lo veía. Era un idiota por siquiera pensar en que algo podría pasar entre ellos.

Con su libido controlada y sus ánimos por los suelos, comenzó a trabajar en una nueva casa que quería instalar en algún lugar bonito del planeta; cerca de la playa, rodeada de palmeras en que poner una cómoda hamaca y con una selva tropical en el patio trasero.

Las horas pasaron y con menos de la mitad de su concentración no pudo avanzar mucho. Steve no había a parecido y era sábado. Steve no trabajaba los sábados.

•••

La serie de novelas de ese detective lo tenía tan atrapado que no se percató del momento en que la noche se transformó en madrugada y para cuando terminó con el último libro ya estaba amaneciendo. No había dormido nada. Su condición de súper soldado le permitía pasar periodos más largos de tiempo sin dormir, pero como a esa hora no tenía nada que hacer y Tony seguramente estaría durmiendo en su habitación, decidió que sería buena idea dormir un par de horas.

Al despertar, se metió a la ducha y se quedó ahí por largo rato. Pensando en que una de las razones de que se hubiera ido a dormir era que Tony no estaba disponible. Toda su vida se había enfocado en Tony; pasaba la mayor parte del día junto a él, comían juntos, entrenaban juntos, pasaban largas horas en el taller solo haciéndose compañía, hablaban y reían juntos, y Steve ya no sabía qué hacer. Su vida giraba en torno a Tony Stark. Ya ni siquiera las misiones le servían de distracción, porque la mayoría de ellas eran derivadas a los espías.

Cerró la llave del agua y se quedó ahí un par de segundos. Pensando.

Tony bajó al piso del rubio para saber si le había pasado algo. JARVIS le había asegurado que estaba bien y confiaba en JARVIS, pero siempre podía escapársele alguna cosa y nunca está demás cerciorarse.

Impaciente esperó los largos segundos dentro del elevador hasta que por fin las puertas se abrieron. Salió casi corriendo y se adentró en la cocina. Vacía. Revisó la oficina y la biblioteca. Ambas vacías. Finalmente se aventuró a entrar a la habitación del rubio y también estaba vacía.

Steve escuchó un ruido provenir desde su habitación y, con una toalla en sus caderas y otra en su cabeza, salió del baño para ver quién se había colado en su piso.

La puerta del baño se abrió detrás de Tony y al voltear se encontró con una nube de vapor que se disipó rápidamente dejando paso a Steve. Escaneó su cuerpo de abajo arriba con su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido; la pequeña toalla en sus caderas, las miles de gotas resbalando lentamente por sus piernas, por su abdomen y sus pectorales. Cuando Steve deja caer la toalla de su cabello, su mirada se conecta con la del moreno y Tony se queda sin aliento. Siempre fue Steve. En una especie de dèjá vu, se da cuenta de que no se imaginaba a Steve, lo recordaba inconscientemente desde que le fue a visitar para pedirle que viviera en la torre. No sabe lo que hace, su cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia.

Al ver a Tony se sintió extraño; un tanto feliz y demasiado expuesto. Iba a decirle que le esperara en la sala cuando de repente el moreno se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó contra la puerta del baño para luego juntar sus labios con brusquedad y desesperación en un beso.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, everybody.

¿Ese beso estaba planeado? Por supuesto. Desde el principio estaba planeado de esta forma. ¿Corté el capítulo aquí a propósito? Claro que sí. También estaba planeado desde el comienzo.

Recuerden que los adoro y si los dejo así es porque tengo una buena idea para el próximo capítulo. Me odian, lo sé. Pero también sé que me aman porque han esperado mucho tiempo para este momento y espero que me amen más para el siguiente ;)

Espero que les haya gustado y que disfrutaran leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Si quieren dejar un review diciendo lo mucho que me amodian, lo leeré con gusto.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 15 de Mayo, 2017.**


	22. Capítulo 22: Esto… ¿es una cita?

Hello people!

Estoy tan feliz de poder estar aquí hoy. Por un momento pensé que no alcanzaría a terminar el capítulo… (Empecé a escribirlo recién el viernes xD)

Yo sé que han estado esperando este capítulo y no quería decepcionarlos, espero que les guste.

PD: Hice una pequeña modificación en el capítulo anterior. Cuatro o cinco palabras. Fue un error del que me di cuenta el viernes mientras refrescaba mi memoria leyendo el capítulo pasado. No se preocupen, no cambia nada importante; de hecho, si lo leen otra vez, dudo que noten la diferencia.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Esto… ¿es una cita?**

* * *

Steve no sabe qué hacer cuando los labios de Tony se apoderan de los suyos. Se queda en blanco por lo que no responde y es cuando Tony se está alejando, creyendo que había sido estúpido pensar que podría tener una oportunidad con el rubio, que levanta una de sus manos y toma al moreno por la nuca para acercarlo nuevamente y juntar sus labios en un beso que, esta vez, sí es correspondido.

Los labios de Steve se mueven despacio, disfrutando la sensación, disfrutando lo que nunca creyó tener la oportunidad de probar; dirige el beso de una forma tan lenta, tierna y cariñosa que Tony se queda sin aliento y no le queda otra opción más que seguirlo y corresponder con la misma calma, con el mismo cariño. Los segundos pasan rápidamente y cuando se convierten en minutos el aire les hace falta y comienzan a separarse; aun con los ojos cerrados, Steve junta su frente con la de Tony y suspira de felicidad.

―Creí que me golpearías por besarte.

Steve abre los ojos al mismo tiempo que el moreno y se quedan mirando fijamente por largos segundos. El rubio sonríe y sin dar una respuesta le da un casto beso en los labios.

―Debería vestirme. Tenemos que hablar.

El genio asiente de mala gana, no quería alejarse de él y mucho menos perderse la vista que el chico le entregaba con esa diminuta toalla, pero sabe que Steve tiene razón. Tienen que hablar.

Cinco minutos después Tony está sentado en la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y otra en la mesa frente a él. El soldado se sienta frente a él y se dedican una larga y profunda mirada, como si con ella pudieran decirse todo, como si no necesitaran las palabras para comunicarse. El genio decide sincerarse y es el primero en hablar.

―Nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre, Steve. Nunca. ―Suspira. ― Desde hace unos meses he estado soñando con un sujeto al que, por alguna razón, no podía verle la cara.― Rió.― He estado atormentándome y tratando de convencerme inútilmente que no me gustan los hombres, pero las cosas se dieron y ese sujeto volteó mi mundo. Un día ya no podía dejar de pensar en él y en la hora de dormir para verlo otra vez, incluso un par de veces lo vi estando despierto.

― ¿En serio? ―Dice Steve un tanto preocupado, tal vez el genio estaba enloqueciendo.

―Sí. ―Movió una mano quitándole importancia y sonrió. ―Una de esas ocasiones fue cuando estábamos entrenando. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en que salí corriendo del gimnasio? Lo vi cuando terminamos de entrenar, su torso cubierto de gotas que bajaban lentamente, al igual que en mis sueños, pero esta vez tenía rostro… era el tuyo. ―Miró a Steve a los ojos. ―Me asusté y salí corriendo. Creí que mi mente estaba jugando conmigo y que había puesto al primero que se me cruzó por enfrente en medio de mi fantasía. Me asusté, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad me gustabas. Mucho. Creí que no tenía oportunidad contigo y quise alejarme, pero eso te hizo sentir culpable y no soportaba la idea de que te culparas por algo que solo era mi culpa.

El rubio comenzó a reír y bajó la cabeza, negando.

―No estoy seguro en qué momento pasó, pero cuando me di cuenta de que me gustabas traté de ignorarlo. Más que el hecho de que me sintiera atraído por un hombre, el problema era que tú fueras ese hombre. Afamado playboy, un hombre completamente heterosexual que presumía de sus conquistas y que hasta había tenido una relación seria con una mujer… no tenía oportunidad. ―Levantó la mirada. ―Eso creía. Por eso había decidido pasar más tiempo contigo y solo disfrutar de tu amistad.

Tony se dio cuenta de la tristeza con la que dijo eso último y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Steve estaba dispuesto a ignorar sus sentimientos y conformarse solo con su amistad, con solo estar con él. Algo en ese hombre estaba mal. Las personas no hacían eso, no se conformaban con tan poco, las personas luchaban por lo que querían aun sabiendo que es casi imposible conseguirlo. Pero Steve no era así, era un chico de los años cuarenta que tenía muy arraigadas sus costumbres y sus valores, y sabía que había cosas que no se podían tener. Tony no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad que se le había presentado; se sentía atraído por el soldado y él correspondía el sentimiento, ahora tenían que ver a donde los llevaría toda esa situación.

Estiró su mano y le quitó la taza de café. Apartó ambas tazas, se levantó y se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo.

―Hay que ver a donde nos lleva todo esto. ―Dijo entre besos. ― Me gustas, Steve. Tal vez esto no nos lleve a ningún lado, pero me gustas y eso es todo lo que importa ahora.

Steve lo tomó con ambas manos por el cuello y profundizó el beso.

―Tú también me gustas, Tony. ― Volvió a besarlo profundamente.

 _Y me aseguraré de que esto funcione_. Pensó.

•••

Luego de compartir un par de besos más en la cocina de Steve, ambos acordaron mantener la situación en secreto por el momento. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro que tan lejos podía llevarlos esa relación, si es que podían llamarla relación, y no era conveniente para el equipo un _melodrama romántico_ en medio de una misión.

Debido a ese acuerdo, el equipo no podía enterarse por lo que decidieron actuar con normalidad y subir al piso común, donde Steve debía preparar el almuerzo.

Natasha notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Más que mal, algo extraño ocurría.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con la extraña escena de un rubio súper soldado cocinando y un extrañamente simpático y solícito genio millonario. Cocinando juntos. Steve le pedía algunas cosas y como si fuera de lo más normal que alguien lo usara de asistente, Tony se movía por la cocina para alcanzar lo que fuera que el rubio le hubiera pedido. El colmo de lo extraño pasó cuando, luego de revolver y probar la comida, Steve le dio a probar, con la misma cuchara, la comida al millonario y este probó encantado, gimiendo de gusto ante el buen sabor de la comida.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando la situación un par de segundos antes de que Clint pasara a su lado y saludara a los cocineros sin darse cuenta de lo inusual de la situación. Pocos segundos después Bruce entró a la cocina y se inclinó a besar ligeramente a su pareja en la mejilla haciéndola olvidar por un momento lo que acababa de observar.

Aun con la idea de que algo ocurría entre esos dos, decidió callar y disfrutar del buen ambiente que había en la cocina; sin tensión y sin preocupaciones.

•••

Luego del almuerzo, Natasha se acercó a Steve y lo invitó a entrenar con ella por la tarde; el soldado aceptó de inmediato.

En medio del entrenamiento, Steve, que estaba más que animado, sudaba a mares y sonreía estúpidamente. Aun cuando su camiseta estaba completamente mojada, no se la quitó. Ahí fue que Natasha confirmó su teoría de que algo extraño pasaba con Steve.

― ¿No te sientes incomodo con esa ropa sudada? ―Inquirió de pronto, mientras bebía de una botella de agua.

Steve no se había dado cuenta de qué tan sudado estaba y solo se encogió de hombros.

―Te vi hace unos días entrenando con Stark. Estaban ambos sin camiseta. Sé que no te gusta entrenar semidesnudo y a Stark le gusta sudar mucho, por lo que siempre lleva sudaderas… ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

El rubio se sintió atrapado por un momento, pero no dejó que se viera en su expresión y se quitó la camiseta, arrojándola a un lado.

―La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que había sudado tanto y respecto a Tony… no lo sé. Deberías preguntárselo. ―Sonrió alzando una ceja en esa forma inocente y socarrona que decía _¿Qué podría saber yo? Solo soy un chico de Brooklyn_ que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se puso una vez más en posición de defensa, esperando el próximo movimiento de la peligrosa espía.

•••

Luego de estar toda a tarde encerrado en su taller, Tony subió a cenar y nuevamente volvió a bajar a encerrarse en su taller como si realmente estuviera trabajando en algo de suma importancia, cuando en realidad había estado toda la tarde vigilando a Steve y la espía en el gimnasio. La rabia y los celos, porque ya había admitido que eran celos, se apoderaron de él al ver que Steve se quitaba la camiseta frente a la mujer. Está bien, sabía que Natasha estaba saliendo con el buen doctor, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera alegrarse los ojos con la vista del torso de muerte que tenía Steve; él lo había estado admirando por meses en sus sueños sin saber que era él y vaya que había disfrutado con esa vista y el tacto… el punto para el moreno era que ella no tenía derecho a ver a su ¿pareja?, ¿novio?, ¿amigo con beneficios? sin camiseta. No sin su permiso y estricta supervisión. Mucho menos tenía el derecho de tocar sus brazos o su abdomen aunque solo fuera por un golpe.

Estaba tan celoso que estuvo a punto de subir al gimnasio en más de una oportunidad, pero luego se recordó que la idea era mantener su _relación_ en secreto por ahora, por lo que no era recomendable que subiera a hacerle una escena de celos que de todas formas, sabía, no venía al caso. Solo estaban entrenando. Pero sentía unos celos tan potentes. Quería ser él quien viera y tocara ese esculpido torso. Estaba completamente jodido; no llevaba ni un día de haber besado al Capitán y ya lo consideraba de su propiedad y lo celaba sin motivos, pero es que llevaba tanto tiempo deseándolo sin saberlo, que ahora que se dio cuenta de que su chico misterioso, sexy y mojado no era otro que Steve, no quería desperdiciar más tiempo. Para él, ya llevaban meses a punto de hacer el amor y no podía esperar más para llevar a la realidad esos dolorosos sueños que siempre terminaban en una ducha fría.

Era un estúpido si creía que eso iba a pasar pronto. Es cierto que Steve tenía pensamientos mucho más modernos que los que él esperaba de alguien de los años cuarenta, pero que estuviera en una _relación_ con un hombre no quería decir que iba a dejar todas sus otras anticuadas costumbres. Además el hombre era creyente, demasiado religioso a su parecer, pero no podía compararlo consigo mismo, porque él solo creía en la ciencia; Steve de seguro estaba esperando hasta llegar al matrimonio para acostarse con alguien. Era obvio para él que no lo había hecho, es decir, antes del suero era un chico escuálido y enfermizo, dudaba que hubiera resistido más allá de un par de besos sin sufrir un ataque de asma. Y ahí estaba él, Tony Stark, playboy, que se había llevado cuanta mujer se la había cruzado por delante a la cama, considerando el matrimonio solo para no perturbar los valores anticuados de Steve. Estaba realmente _jodido_. No sabía qué, pero algo le había hecho ese hombre en esos meses que llevaba viviendo en la torre. No podía estar pensando _en serio_ en el matrimonio.

― ¿Ocupado?

La voz de Steve lo sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que había entrado al taller y mucho menos sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la cena. Estaba completamente _jodido_.

―No te esperaba tan pronto. Creía que estarías con la espía rusa; como se llevan tan bien. ―Tony no había pretendido sonar tan acusador y mucho menos tan celoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Le hervía la sangre de solo recordar el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

Steve se sorprendió un poco ante el tono acusatorio del moreno, pero al recordar el entrenamiento con Natasha entendió de que se trataba todo eso. Al parecer su… su qué, su ¿pareja? Debía aclarar eso. Al parecer Tony estaba celoso de que hubiera pasado toda la tarde con alguien que no fuera él, lo que le calentó el pecho de la emoción, y a la vez, le causó mucha gracia y comenzó a reír.

― ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios te ríes? No recuerdo haber dicho algo gracio- Tony iba a continuar, pero los labios de Steve lo interrumpieron. Iba a protestar. Puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio para apartarlo, tenía toda la intención de apartarlo, pero el calor que sintió bajo sus manos lo hicieron olvidar la razón para querer apartarlo y respondió el beso con gusto.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su error y para evitar una discusión sin sentido, se acercó al genio y lo interrumpió con un beso. Cuando era joven y vivía en los años cuarenta eso siempre funcionaba; al menos eso le había dicho miles de veces su amigo Bucky. Al parecer aún funcionaba; cuando sintió las manos de Tony en su pecho estaba seguro de que iba a apartarlo, incluso sintió una ligera presión, pero pronto el momento pasó y su beso fue correspondido. No quería un beso apresurado y rudo, por lo que mantuvo un ritmo suave, lento y profundo que los mantuvo ocupados por un par de minutos.

El rubio, que se había inclinado sobre la mesa de trabajo para besarlo, se había movido hacia un lado y le había obligado a ponerse de pie. Cuando el beso terminó, Tony no sabía cómo había terminado abrazado apretadamente al cuerpo tibio del Capitán. No iba a quejarse, le encantaba sentir el calor de ese cuerpo pegado al suyo. Se miraron a los ojos un momento antes de hablar.

― ¿Tienes algún proyecto en que trabajar esta noche? ―Dijo Steve mientras acariciaba la nariz de Tony con la suya, sin perder el contacto visual.

El genio se había quedado prendado de sus profundos ojos azules. Casi no había escuchado la pregunta, pero captó lo esencial.

―No exactamente.

―Bien. ―Lo besó fugazmente en los labios. ― Nos vemos en la entrada de la torre en quince minutos. Ponte algo casual, nada de trajes. Y una chaqueta, está helando afuera.

Steve lo besó una vez más y se dio la vuelta para salir del taller dejando a un sorprendido Tony Stark parado en medio del lugar sin saber bien que había pasado.

•••

Quince minutos más tarde, tal como había acordado con su Capitán, el filántropo estaba saliendo del elevador en el vestíbulo del edificio. Al salir de la torre vio una de las imágenes más sexys que pudo imaginar. Steve, con unos jeans oscuros, zapatillas de vestir, lo que parecía ser una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra, estaba apoyado en su moto de manera casual, con los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Tony.

Al verlo salir, no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por él. Su maniático genio llevaba jeans azules, zapatillas blancas, una camisa sin corbata y una chaqueta de tela azul marino y por supuesto sus característicos, aunque innecesarios, lentes de sol color azul. Estuvo a punto de desechar su salida, pero debía seguir el plan que había ideado después de la cena.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

Cuando estuvo a su lado, Steve lo atrajo con una mano por la cintura y lo besó.

―Es una sorpresa.

Se subieron a la motocicleta y el moreno se aferró a la cintura del Capitán, abrazándolo lo más posible. La moto partió y Steve los llevó a toda velocidad a través de las transitadas calles nocturnas de la bella ciudad de Nueva York. Atravesaron muchas calles, doblaron en otras tantas esquinas y cruzaron el puente de Brooklyn hasta llegar al barrio en el que solía vivir Steve. Al llegar, el rubio siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar a un gran parque que quedaba relativamente cerca de su departamento.

Al llegar a una de las entradas del parque, Steve estacionó la motocicleta y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo. Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a una gran fuente y allí el rubio se detuvo.

En Brooklyn no era muy seguro andar de noche, por lo que ese parque siempre estaba vacío después de las diez de la noche, Steve sabía eso. Esa es la razón de que eligiera ese lugar; no quería que Tony se sintiera observado por las personas. Si era sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco estaba seguro de querer ser observado por otras personas por ir tomado de la mano con un hombre. Aún estaba haciéndose a la idea de que las cosas habían cambiado en los años que estuvo congelado.

Tony se quitó los anteojos de sol mientras miraba hacia todos lados. El parque no era tan grande y vistoso como Central Park, pero tenía su encanto. Bonitas farolas iluminaban el lugar de una manera muy romántica, casi como en las películas; en cualquier otra situación habría pensado que era demasiado cursi y _cliché,_ pero en esta ocasión, tomado de la mano del soldado, había algo que lo hacía sentir emocionado.

El viento fresco de la noche corrió con fuerza e hizo que ambos buscaran instintivamente el calor del otro. Se miraron un momento y sonrieron.

―Me gusta este lugar.

―Aquí venía a correr todas las mañanas antes de que me convencieras de ira a vivir a la torre. También venía algunas veces por la noche; cuando no podía dormir.

Al escuchar eso Tony pensó que tal vez fueron muchas noches en las que el rubio no podía dormir. Tal vez al principio el soldado tenía miedo de dormir y, al despertar, volver a encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía. Él sabía de sobra lo que era el insomnio. Nunca tuvo buenos horarios para dormir cuando era joven, siempre de fiestas o simplemente desvelándose en un proyecto en su taller; después de Afganistán las cosas cambiaron, ya no salía de fiesta de la misma forma ni se desvelaba fabricando armas. Luego de Afganistán no podía dormir por las pesadillas, por el miedo a despertar nuevamente en esa cueva con una batería de auto conectada a su pecho o ahogándose en un gran contenedor de agua. Él sabía lo que era tener miedo a dormir, claro que lo sabía.

―Venías mucho, entonces. ―No era una pregunta, más bien una observación.

Steve solo asintió.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que uno de los dos decidió romper el silencio.

―Esto… ¿es una cita? ―Preguntó el moreno entre divertido, asustado y completamente aterrado. Nunca había tenido una cita en un parque. Casi no había tenido citas reales.

El rubio asintió y sonrió.

―Yo… yo sé que estás acostumbrado a cosas más elegantes, fiestas y lujosos restaurantes, pero esto es a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Si no te gusta, aun podemos irnos a otro lugar. ―Dijo con nerviosismo.

―Nunca había tenido una cita en un parque. ―Su rostro pensativo.― Creo que las únicas citas que tuve en mi vida fueron con Pepper, sabes. E incluso en esas citas, siempre terminábamos hablando del trabajo. Esto es simple, natural y sin nada de glamour…―dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Steve lo miró un tanto desilusionado, esperaba que el moreno disfrutara del lugar, pero parece que lo había arruinado al primer intento.

―Pero me encanta. ―Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

El soldado lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y suspirar aliviado.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas sencillas, sus vidas antes de vivir juntos en la torre, sus pasatiempos, los libros que Steve había estado leyendo las últimas semanas.

―Sherlock Holmes. ¿En serio? No puedo creer que no los hayas leído en los cuarenta. Esos libros son de culto. ¡Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor en el mundo! ―Dijo con una carcajada y un marcado acento inglés.

Ambos rieron un momento luego de esa perfecta imitación.

―Te sale muy bien el acento, Tony.

―Elemental, mi querido Rogers. ―Le giñó un ojo con coquetería.

Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio por un rato, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, del calor de sus manos.

―No puedo creer que estemos aquí. Juntos. Tú y yo. Tomados de la mano, en una cita nocturna en tu ciudad natal. Nunca creí que esto fuera posible.

―Yo ni siquiera creía que vivir bajo el mismo techo fuera buena idea. Pensé que en menos de una semana me habría ido por tantas discusiones que tendríamos, pero extrañamente no fue así.

Tony se lo quedó mirando un momento. Llevó su mano izquierda al rostro de Steve y acarició suavemente su mejilla. Le miró directo a los ojos y luego lo besó suavemente.

―Eras la más grande obsesión de mi padre. El orgullo de la nación y el más grande y único amor de Tía Peggy. Eras todo lo que escuchaba de pequeño. Steve esto, Steve aquello. ―Sonrió con nostalgia. ―Cuando pregunte por primera vez quién era ese tal Steve del que tanto hablaban, tendría unos tres años; desde ese momento lo único que quise fue conocerte. Conocer al gran Capitán América; el hombre del que todo el mundo hablaba.

―No estabas muy feliz de verme cuando nos conocimos. ―Dijo el rubio con una ceja alzada.

―Claro que no lo estaba. Mi padre había pasado una vida entera buscándote y para mí eras el _bastardo_ que se escondía de mi padre bajo el hielo. Eras el hombre que siempre había admirado, mi héroe de la infancia, el que siempre quise conocer, pero que estaba aterrado de ver. No quería conocerte y decepcionarte por no ser ni la mitad de heroico que tú. No podía comportarme como una adolescente que conoce a su cantante pop favorito. Además que… si te soy sincero, tus modales y tus maneras anticuadas me sacaban de quicio.

Ambos rieron ante sus palabras.

―Tampoco me agradabas al principio. Tan seguro de ti mismo, tan presuntuoso y restregando tu intelecto y tus recursos ante todos… eras uno más de los abusivos ante mis ojos.

Tony se mostró completamente ofendido y luego comenzó a reír.

―He cambiado.

―Ambos hemos cambiado.

Steve se levantó y tiró suavemente del moreno para que se pusiera de pie también. Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, adentrándose en el parque una vez más. Caminaron un par de minutos disfrutando de la naturaleza y el silencio nocturno del lugar hasta que Tony vio una banca y los dirigió a ella.

― ¿Vas a decirlo ya?

― ¿Qué? ―El rubio le miró desconcertado.

―Me trajiste a un bonito y solitario lugar para nuestra primera cita luego de compartir unos deliciosos besos en tu piso y en el taller. ―El soldado se sonrojó un poco. ― Sé que vienes de una época más conservadora, Steve. Creo saber lo quieres preguntarme y la verdad es que también me lo pregunto…

El final de esa frase dejó a Steve un poco perdido. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que hablaba el millonario.

―Cuando fuiste a entrenar esta tarde con Romanoff no pude evitar pensar en esto, ―movió su mano entre ellos― en qué significa esto que tenemos. Yo no soy hombre de compromisos, pero…―le costaba expresarse. ― Nosotros… mmm... nosotros, ¡ah! ―Tony se estaba frustrando al no poder decir lo que quería.

Steve lo atrajo por el cuello y lo besó profundamente. Cuando se separaron a Tony le faltaba el aire y se le habían evaporado las ideas.

―Tony, esto es extraño para mí. Cuando sales con una mujer tienes novia, por lo que si sales con un hombre tienes novio…―Dijo algo dubitativo. ― Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Sí, lo sé. Soy malvada. ¿Qué creen que responderá Tony? Conociéndolo, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Ese genio puede ser muy idiota a veces… Lo sabemos ;)

Chicas, chicos. Estoy de luto. Uno de mis personajes favoritos de otro fandom murió y rompió mi corazón :'( Esto es tan terrible… En fin, no los voy a agobiar con mis penas. Con esperar dos semanas a que a mí se me ocurra actualizar tienen suficiente.

Ah, sí. Estoy obsesionada con Sherlock Holmes, así que... por eso lo puse. Simple obsesión ;)

Casi lo olvido; no quise representar a Steve como el chico tímido, y cien por ciento virgen como el que muestran en algunos fics que he leído (he leído muchos). Decidí darle una personalidad un poco más actual, pero conservando a su vez toda su cosa de los años cuarenta. Algo así como el punto medio :)

Si les gustó, si no les gustó o si quieren decirme cuáles son sus especulaciones sobre la respuesta de Tony (ya está planeado, solo quiero saber si alguien piensa como yo) sus review son bienvenidos y alegrarían mi alma luego de la pérdida de uno de mis personajes favoritos (no les digo quién es porque podría ser spoiler para quien no lo sabe aún, obvio).

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 29 de Mayo, 2017.**


	23. Capítulo 23: ¿Somos novios?

Hello everybody!

He regresado como siempre, cada dos semanas, con un nuevo capítulo de **Nuestra Historia**. Me encanta el rumbo que está tomando; no estoy segura de qué va a pasar en cada capítulo de ahora en adelante, pero tengo las ideas a grandes rasgos de como quiero que siga… estoy emocionada de al fin haber llegado a este punto :)

 **MeimiCaro:** Nena, ¿Fangirlear solo con RDJ como Sherlock Holmes? Está bien, Robert es perfecto, pero te olvidas de Benedict Cumberbatch. Él hizo un excelente trabajo con el Sherlock actual ;)

Sé que el final del capítulo pasado los dejó con un "¡¿pero cómo nos hace esto y lo deja así?!" en la boca, así que no los molesto más.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 23**

 **¿Somos novios?**

* * *

La pregunta de Steve tomó a Tony un tanto por sorpresa. Esperaba que le preguntara si eran pareja o algo parecido, pero nunca esperó que se lo pidiera directamente. En la actualidad las personas asumían que eran _novios_ sin pedírselo al otro, pero nuevamente recordó que su Capitán era un chico más anticuado y tradicionalista. De cierta forma eso le causó ternura, aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, por supuesto; tenía una imagen que mantener ante sus fans.

Lo miró por un momento con una sonrisa enigmática y una ceja arqueada que decía _¿en serio?_ Steve se puso nervioso. Esta vez sí que lo había arruinado.

―Mmm… déjame pensarlo un momento. ―Steve se puso pálido. ― En este caso soy yo quien debería pedírtelo.

Steve lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sin rastro del nerviosismo de antes.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué razón? ―Steve arqueó una ceja.

Tony no podía pensar en nada para responder a esa pregunta. Nada que no lo hiciera quedar como uno de esos descerebrados que andaba por la calle criticando a los demás por no ser o pensar igual que ellos. En realidad no había ninguna razón por la que él debiera pedírselo, por lo que soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

―Soy mayor que tú.

―Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. ―Esa ceja arqueada comenzaba a fastidiar al moreno.

―Yo… yo fui el que tuvo la iniciativa en todo esto. Si no fuera por mí, si no fuera porque _yo_ te besé en primer lugar, no estaríamos aquí, discutiendo sobre quién debe pedirle a quien si quiere ser su novio. ―Suspiró exasperado. ― Esto es estúpido. ―Dijo rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, dándole la espalda a Steve, pero sin alejarse realmente de él.

Aún sentados en la banca, Steve aprovechó la cercanía del moreno para abrazarlo por los hombros y apretarlo contra su pecho. Besó su mejilla y suspiró.

―Quiero que estemos juntos. ¿Tú no?

Esos brazos. Ese reconfortante calor en su espalda. Esa voz profunda, dulce y suave. Soltó un bufido simulando una exasperación que no sentía y volteó la cabeza hacia Steve. Acarició su nariz con la suya tal como había hecho el soldado en el taller y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

―Claro que sí. ―Su expresión lo hacía ver como un niño mimado. Steve recordó que Tony en verdad era un _niño_ _mimado_ y sonrió.

El filántropo giró entre sus brazos y lo sintió temblar. La temperatura había descendido bastante en este rato, a Steve no le afectaba, pero a Tony sí. Era hora de volver a casa.

―Vamos a casa.

Tony se abrazó a su costado, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su cuerpo, mientras salían del parque en busca de la motocicleta de Steve.

•••

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Tony quería llevarse a Steve a su habitación y no volver a sacarlo del lugar, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo; no sería apropiado. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Ya era tarde y ese día ambos habían pasado por muchas cosas, por lo que aprovecharon cada segundo dentro del ascensor para besarse antes de ir a dormir cada uno en su cama.

Tenían muchas cosas en que pensar.

•••

Los días pasaban con lentitud en la torre.

Desde esa primera cita, la nueva pareja no había tenido una segunda cita. Solo había pasado una semana, pero Tony creía que las anticuadas costumbres del hombre de la segunda guerra no le permitirían dejar pasar más de dos días antes de concertar una nueva salida; se equivocó.

El rubio pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el taller o donde quiera que Tony estuviera, eso no había cambiado mucho. Se dedicaban miradas mucho más largas y profundas que antes, y ahora eran completamente conscientes de hacerlo, pero olvidaban que a veces sus compañeros estaban presentes; ellos parecían no notarlo.

Esa tarde el genio se encontraba en el taller. Solo. Steve había quedado de entrenar con los espías por la tarde y él se sentía solo y celoso de que ese par pasara tiempo de calidad con su… novio.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca le dijo al rubio que aceptaba ser su _novio_ , solo le dijo que si quería que estuvieran juntos, pero eso no implicaba la palabra noviazgo entre ellos. La respiración del filántropo se aceleró y comenzó a hiperventilar. Es cierto que había pasado toda la semana con Steve pegado a él como si fuera su sombra y estaba lo de las largas miradas, también se habían besado un par de veces en las noches, en el taller, pero no de una forma tan profunda como la primera vez. ¿Y si Steve creía que no estaban oficialmente juntos como él lo había propuesto? Después de todo nunca le dijo que sí, y el rubio no captaba como funcionaban todas las _cosas_ de esta época. Tal vez Steve estaba esperando a asegurarse de que sí, efectivamente, eran novios o lo que fuera, antes de llevarlo a una segunda cita. Pero ¿Cómo saber si su soldado del pasado había captado correctamente la intención de Tony al decirle que sí quería que estuvieran juntos, y que en realidad significaba que sí quería ser su novio aunque no lo haya respondido directamente? Se mareó ligeramente, le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

― _Señor, no es recomendable que sus pulso se acelere de esa forma. Está demasiado estresado y corre riesgo de sufrir una crisis de ansiedad. Sugiero que deje de pensar en lo que sea que esté pensando, una ducha caliente y un par de horas de sueño para remediarlo._ ―La siempre elegante voz de JARVIS lo despertó de sus pensamientos fatalistas.

Miró para todos lados hasta localizar su teléfono y vio que eran las cinco de la tarde. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a JARVIS, que siempre tenía razón, e irse a dormir hasta la hora de la cena y dejar de pensar por un par de horas. Ya encontraría respuestas a todas sus preguntas en algún momento; después de todo seguirían ahí cuando despertara.

•••

La hora de cenar ya había pasado y Steve estaba preocupado. Tony no había bajado a cenar y nadie parecía notar su ausencia más que él. Salió de la cocina directamente al taller, pero antes de marcar el código en la pantalla, JARVIS lo detuvo.

― _Capitán, si busca al Señor Stark, debo informarle que no se encuentra en el taller. Está dormido en su habitación._

Steve no lo pensó demasiado, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación de su… pareja. Mientras caminaba recordó que Tony no le había dicho que quería ser su novio, solo le había dicho que quería que estuvieran juntos y eso, de cierta forma, lo desanimaba. No estaba seguro de lo que " _estar juntos"_ significaba para el millonario. Steve sabía que el filántropo no era una persona que mantuviera mucho sus relaciones, él mismo se lo había dicho, su relación más larga había sido con la Señorita Potts y no habían durado más de un año. Él quería una relación a largo plazo. El moreno le gustaba, no le importaba si era millonario, si era un genio, o si se encerraba por mucho tiempo en su taller jugando con sus armaduras y demás creaciones; eso último era lo que le había cautivado de él, su pasión por aquello que tanto le gustaba. Pero, ¿cómo sabría si en realidad el moreno quería lo mismo que él? Tony, en toda esa semana, no había iniciado ninguno de sus besos; esos pocos besos que habían compartido por las noches en el taller eran producidos por los labios de Steve buscando los de Tony. Tal vez no estaba tan interesado en estar con él. Tal vez el genio solo buscaba sacarse de la cabeza esa fantasía que le había comentado hace una semana y se había dado cuenta de que Steve no era el adecuado para ello.

Casi sin ánimos, llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Anthony Stark. No estaba seguro si sería buena idea entrar, ya no.

Se infundió un poco de valor, abrió silenciosamente la puerta y se adentró en la oscuridad del lugar. Esperó un momento a que su vista se acostumbrara a la falta de luz y, luego caminó decidido en dirección al bulto sobre la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente junto a él. Lo observó un par de minutos, pensando que tal vez, después de todo, esa relación no tenía el futuro que él deseaba que tuviera. Pensando que tal vez eso había sido todo para ellos.

De pronto, Tony se removió entre las sábanas y murmuró algo entre sueños.

"Steve" fue la palabra que salió de sus labios y que detuvo momentáneamente el corazón del soldado.

El moreno se dio una vuelta más en la cama, girando hacia un conocido aroma que lo atrajo entre las brumas del sueño. Se acercó tanto a aquel aroma que sintió algo tibio junto a él. La sensación de ser observado lo hizo salir lentamente de su letargo, hasta que sus sentidos estuvieron completamente despiertos y se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado en su cama, junto a él.

Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony había despertado y esperó por su reclamo. Reclamo que nunca llegó.

Tony se levantó lentamente y pudo ver los brillantes ojos de su soldado, quedando totalmente cautivado por ellos. Se acercó lo más que pudo al rubio y, sin poder evitarlo, levantó una de sus manos hacia su rostro. Posó la mano en su mejilla y se acercó poco a poco para besarlo. Cuando sus labios se rozaron, cerró los ojos y suspiró sobre los labios de Steve. El rubio estaba sorprendido por ese beso, pero no iba a negarse recibirlo y mucho menos a corresponderle.

Lentamente, la mano izquierda de Steve viajó a la nuca del moreno y se enterró en sus desordenados cabellos, tirando de él para cercarlo más hacia él y profundizar un poco más el contacto. Tony separó un poco los labios y atrapó los de Steve con hambre y con mucho sentimiento.

La mente de Tony estaba en las nubes, pero de pronto recordó que estaban en su habitación, en su cama, y que si seguía profundizando ese beso ya no sería capaz de detenerse y eso no sería para nada apropiado. No quería asustar al chico, por lo que, lentamente, bajó la intensidad del beso y se separó.

Jadeaban.

Ese beso los había dejado sin aliento y Tony estaba deseoso de algo más, pero sabía que no podía pasar algo como eso que estaba pensando. Necesitaba decir algo para romper silencio que se había formado, pero Steve se le adelantó.

―No bajaste a cenar.

Steve había recordado, después del beso, la razón de su visita a la habitación de Tony. Ese beso lo había dejado algo desorientado, pero había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día; sus anteriores pensamientos se habían quedado fuera de la habitación.

―JARVIS, las luces. ― La habitación se iluminó. ―No me di cuenta de la hora, lo siento.

Eso era extraño, el gran Anthony Stark nunca se disculpaba. Tony quiso golpearse por haberse disculpado, él no hacía esas cosas, pero Steve se veía feliz. El rubio estaba impresionado y feliz por ese pequeño gesto; nunca pensó que el moreno se disculparía con él, o con nadie, en realidad.

Steve le dedicó una gran sonrisa, de esas que dejaban a Tony sin aliento, y lo tomó de la mano para posteriormente sacarlo de la cama.

―Vamos. Debes tener hambre.

―Espera un momento. ―Tiró de su mano para que dejara de arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. ―No puedo salir así.

El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo y rió.

―Así estás bien. No vamos a cenar a un restaurante de lujo, solo vamos a la cocina.

Tony no le vio un contra a ese argumento. Después de todo, estaba en su torre y él podía andar libremente por ella como quisiera y cuando quisiera, por lo que reafirmó su agarre en la mano de Steve y, juntos, salieron de la habitación.

•••

Al llegar al pie de la escalera soltaron sus manos sin mirarse. Ambos sabían que lo que tenían debía ser un secreto para los demás; al menos por un tiempo, hasta que estuvieran seguros hacia donde iba _esto_.

Cuando pasaron frente a la sala, vieron a la pelirroja abrazada cómodamente al científico sentados en el sofá y al chico de las flechas sentado en un sillón individual, viendo una película. Tenían la mesa de centro llena de comida chatarra y bebidas. La pareja se veía bien allí en el sofá; la envidia, de la buena, creciendo en su interior. Tony también quería poder sentarse allí con su Steve y decirle y demostrarle a todo el mundo que estaban bien juntos, pero recordó que ni siquiera estaban _oficialmente_ juntos porque, en su estupidez, no había contestado a la pregunta que realmente importaba. _¿Somos novios?_ No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Era un idiota orgulloso, porque aunque quería preguntárselo, no lo haría. Sabía que no lo haría por más que se muriera de ganas de hacerlo. Anthony Edward Stark no preguntaba esas cosas, lo harían ver inseguro y él no era inseguro. Claro que no. No lo era.

Mientras Tony se devanaba los sesos en aquella pregunta, Steve no estaba muy lejos de ella. Le agradaba ver a sus amigos juntos, hacían bonita pareja y ambos se merecían ser felices. De cierta forma él también quería eso, pero estaba el problema de no saber si Tony estaba en la misma página que él respecto al asunto. No había otra forma más que preguntándoselo directamente; debía encontrar el momento adecuado para ello. Otra vez.

Al entrar a la cocina, el rubio le sirvió un poco de comida mientras Tony sacaba una gaseosa del refrigerador.

Se sentaron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos; Tony en sus cavilaciones sobre como averiguar si en verdad eran novios a los ojos del Capitán, y Steve planeando la forma de volver a preguntárselo para salir de dudas.

El moreno había terminado de comer y se llevó la gaseosa a los labios para dar el último trago cuando Clint entró en la cocina.

―Va a comenzar la siguiente película, ¿vienen? ―Se acercó al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza.

Antes de que Tony pudiera pensar en la pregunta y elaborar una respuesta, el soldado ya había aceptado y tiraba de su brazo para llevarlo a la sala siguiendo al arquero.

•••

No era posible que la sala de estar no tuviera más sillones individuales. Se estaba desesperando en ese sofá.

Al parecer solo había un sillón individual disponible en ese momento, ya que a todo el mundo se le había ocurrido tirar sus armas, escudo incluido, sobre el otro sillón y él no podía tirar las armas al piso sin que un enojado par de espías le saltaran encima y lo atacaran con dichas armas.

Todo esto lo había llevado a sentarse en el sofá de cuatro cuerpos en el que se encontraban abrazados la espía y el científico. El problema con eso era que Steve también se había tenido que sentar allí. Steve estaba sentado en la orilla opuesta al científico y él había quedado en medio de la pelirroja y ese musculoso cuerpo de súper soldado, y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarse a él al igual que la pelirroja lo hacía con Banner, pero no podía hacerlo. No sin que todo el equipo se enterara de que había algo entre ellos.

Iba a explotar de la frustración.

Ya no podía salir algo peor.

Oh, claro que podía. Maldijo una y otra vez a Murphy y su estúpida ley. El gran y musculoso brazo de Steve se pasó por detrás de su cabeza, estirado en toda su longitud sobre el respaldo del sofá. No había intenciones extra en ese gesto, era algo que el soldado siempre hacía para estar más cómodo, lo había notado; eso no significaba que a él le dieran menos ganas de recostarse sobre él. Decidió dejar de pensar en tonterías y ver la condenada película.

Steve ya comenzaba arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir a ver la película con sus amigos. No estaba cómodo con todos allí; con ellos cerca no podía abrazar a Tony. Lo único que quería era ser una pareja normal, pero nuevamente llegaba a su mente la duda de si podía considerar al filántropo de esa forma sin recibir un reclamo del porte de la torre por su parte.

Después de un rato ya estaba un poco más concentrado en la película, pero se sentía incómodo en el sofá. Sin darse cuenta pasó un brazo por el respaldo y encontró la posición perfecta. Así se quedó el resto de la película. O lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sentido un peso en su costado.

El millonario ya había visto aquella película varías veces, se la sabía casi de memoria, y como había comido hace poco, el sueño lo invadió de pronto y, sin poder evitarlo, calló rendido sobre el soldado. Estaba tibio y muy cómodo por lo que el sueño profundo no tardó en envolverlo.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta del dormido genio sobre su costado hasta el final de la película y Steve estaba feliz por ello. Para el final de la maratón de películas que Clint había organizado, todos estaban profundamente dormidos en sus respectivos lugares, por lo que nadie le dio verdadera importancia a la secreta pareja que, inconscientemente, dormía con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

•••

A la mañana siguiente, como era de suponerse, Tony despertó solo en la sala. Bueno, no solo. Clint aún dormía en una incómoda posición en el sillón, pero Steve no estaba a su lado, por lo que _solo_ era una buena palabra. Se removió en el sofá, estaba recostado con la cabeza sobre un cojín y una manta lo cubría; Steve de seguro lo había dejado en esa posición antes de irse a correr por Central Park.

Una manta también cubría al arquero, pero eso no era relevante para Tony. De todas formas, sin hacer mucho ruido se levantó y se fue a la cocina por un café y una dona.

En la caja, por la parte interna de la tapa, había un papel con un mensaje escrito con la pulcra letra de cierto súper soldado:

" **A las dos en el estacionamiento.**

 **Steve.**

 **PD: Casual."**

No era un mensaje muy difícil de descifrar. Al parecer tenía una cita para almorzar con un súper soldado a las dos de la tarde. Eran las diez de la mañana, por lo que era muy probable que el rubio estuviera en el trabajo, así que se fue al taller.

―JARVIS, cariño. Recuérdame salir de aquí antes de la una para prepararme para mi cita con el Capitán.

― _Como ordene, Señor._

•••

Una ducha _rápida,_ de veinte minutos, más tarde y el millonario estaba, por fin, mirando dentro del armario en búsqueda de ropa casual para un almuerzo a las dos de la tarde. Tenía mucho de donde elegir.

Treinta minutos más tarde se decidió por unos jeans negros, zapatillas plateadas, una camiseta de AC/DC y una chaqueta de mezclilla. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que no recordaba haber colocado en su habitación y se miró con un gesto de poco convencimiento. Abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó unos anteojos de sol de color rojo; ahora estaba listo.

Faltaban diez minutos para las dos de la tarde.

Bajó a la cocina y la encontró vacía. Tampoco había comida. Bien, si su equipo tenía hambre podían encargar a algún local de comida china o algo así, el dinero no le preocupaba.

Giró sobre sus talones y bajó en el elevador al estacionamiento de la torre. Allí lo esperaba, junto a la Harley, Steve Rogers. El rubio se veía bien con lo que se pusiera y era recién ahora que el genio lo notaba; zapatillas negras, jeans y una ajustada camiseta roja de mangas largas. Si no lo conociera, creería que ese hombre buscaba llamar la atención sobre su persona, pero sabía que no era el caso.

Se acercó, lo besó castamente a modo de saludo y un casco fue puesto en sus manos. _La seguridad primero_ , pesó Tony con diversión. Se puso el caso mientras el rubio se subía a la motocicleta. Sin casco.

― ¿Tú no te pondrás uno? ―Dijo indicando el casco, aún sin subirse.

Steve le dedicó una de sus sonrisas autosuficientes que tanto se parecían a las suyas, que decía _"No lo necesito y lo sabes"_.

―Súbete. ―Su voz firme, pero suave.

Dos minutos más tarde estaban recorriendo a toda velocidad las calles de Nueva York.

•••

Tony no sabía si reír o no.

Cuando la motocicleta se detuvo, se fijó en el lugar y quedó sorprendido. El mismo local de shawarma en el que habían comido cuando terminó la batalla contra los Chitauri. Debía admitir que era una buena elección; preparaban los mejores de la ciudad. Lo había comprobado a lo largo de esos años.

Finalmente decidió reír.

―Buena elección. ―Lo felicitó sacándose el casco.

El rubio solo sonrió mientras se bajaba de la moto.

Entraron al local, ordenaron y se sentaron en la mesa más apartada del lugar. Hablaron de todo un poco y pasaron una tarde muy amena en compañía del otro. Cuando fue el momento de irse, Tony iba a pagar, pero Steve lo detuvo diciendo que él lo había invitado y que le tocaba pagar a él.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

―Eso me pasa por tener un novio con costumbres tan anticuadas. ―Dijo sin pensar.

Sus palabras tomaron al rubio totalmente desprevenido. Lo miró un momento con una expresión indescifrable, luego sonrió ampliamente.

Así de simple se había resuelto la duda que ambos tenían. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaban.

* * *

Eso fue todo por hoy, people.

Espero que les haya gustado la respuesta de Tony. No podía ser algo tan fácil ;)

 **Aclaraciones a cosas que probablemente no notaron:**

En primer lugar, si se dieron cuenta de lo de "descerebrados"… bueno, es lo que pienso de la gente intolerante. No me gusta que la gente se crea con el derecho de juzgar a otros por no ser o no pensar de manera "normal". _Normal_ es un término demasiado subjetivo... Eso.

Segunda cosa, me gusta la idea de la inseguridad que ambos sienten sombre su relación. Si pensamos en la vida real, aunque las personas se vean confiadas respecto a muchas cosas, siempre hay un rastro de inseguridad respecto a lo que hacemos y como nuestra pareja piensa sobre el famoso _nosotros_ ; si querrá estar conmigo, si me quiere, si le gusto lo suficiente… en fin. Me gusta plasmar la realidad en los personajes, porque todos sabemos que las cosas no son como se lee en los libros o como muestra las películas xD

Otra cosa, lo de noviazgo. Sé que en algunos países el noviazgo es algo muy serio, en este caso yo diferencio la palabra noviazgo de compromiso (en mi país significan cosas distintas). Porque… en mi país no se dice novio, se dice "pololo" y esa palabra no me gusta.

Para los que no la conocen, la ley de Murphy dice que **"Si algo puede salir mal, probablemente saldrá mal"**. _Este Murphy era el ingeniero aeroespacial Edward Aloysius Murphy y formuló su ley en 1949 después de descubrir que estaban mal conectados todos los electrodos de un arnés para medir los efectos de la aceleración y deceleración en pilotos. (Lo saqué de Google)_ El tipo tenía mala suerte…

No sé cómo le dicen en otros países a la chaqueta de mezclilla, pero son las que están hechas con tela de jeans.

Esas fueron todas mis aclaraciones sobre el capítulo. Si les gustó pueden dejar un review :) les tengo una sorpresa para el próximo capítulo ;) Espérenlo.

Ah, estoy trabajando en un _pequeño_ proyecto **Stony** (llevo como 17000 palabras xD), probablemente lo publique en tres partes. Pronto. Como para el 4 julio, tal vez; un regalo de cumpleaños para Steve :D

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 12 de Junio, 2017.**


	24. Capítulo 24: News: ¿El CA tiene novio?

Hello people!

Casi no publico nada hoy. No había terminado de escribir este capítulo, no por falta de inspiración, sino porque la inspiración llegó para otra historia… cosas que quienes escriben comprenderán :)

No los retraso más…

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 24**

 **News: ¿El Capitán América tiene novio?**

* * *

Cada vez que salían, ya sea por iniciativa del genio o del soldado, siempre iban en la motocicleta de este último. A Tony le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba la velocidad que alcanzaban en la moto, el peligro implícito en el artefacto, la seguridad de saber que Steve nunca permitiría que algo malo les ocurriera mientras viajaban en ella, pero, por sobre todo, a Tony le gustaba la sensación de ir abrazado a la espalda fuerte y cálida del hombre favorito de América.

Le gustaba esa cercanía. Le gustaba pasar sus manos por su estrecha, pero masculina cintura y sentir la firmeza de sus músculos bajo la ropa. Era una sensación que jamás creyó llegar a disfrutar tanto como lo hacía. También le gustaba el peligro de ser descubiertos por los ojos curiosos que abundaban por toda la ciudad de Nueva York, pero, al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba el anonimato que le otorgaba el casco que Steve le obligaba a usar cada vez que se subía a la moto.

Bajo el casco solo era un hombre abrazado a la espalda del conductor de la motocicleta. Conductor que no usaba casco porque al parecer le molestaba traerlo puesto.

― ¿Cómo es posible que el hombre que cada vez que se pone el uniforme de Capitán América, que incluye el uso de un casco, no pueda usar el de su propia moto porque supuestamente le _incomoda_ usarlo? ―Dijo Tony con los brazos abiertos y cara de exasperación, parado en medio del taller.

Steve se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

―No lo sé. Te prometo que no lo sé. Solo… cada vez que intento usarlo me siento incómodo. Siento que no puedo ver el camino y…

―Ya, ya. ―Lo cortó con un gesto de su mano.

El ingeniero se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar su armadura. Algo le faltaba.

― ¿Qué le falta? ―Pensó en voz alta.

El soldado, que lo había observado con atención, escuchó su pregunta y miró la armadura buscando algo que no estaba ahí y que debía estar. Miró con atención buscando algo que las anteriores armaduras tenían y esta no. No pudo encontrar nada.

― ¡Oh, ya se me ocurrirá algo! ―Se giró. ― En fin, ¿A dónde iremos hoy?

Desde esa segunda cita, había habido muchas más con el pasar de las semanas; algunas propuestas por el genio y otras tantas por el soldado. La de hoy había sido propuesta por el rubio.

―Central Park.

La expresión en la cara del genio mostraba su consternación en niveles increíbles y ante eso, Steve, lo único que pudo hacer fue reír. Rió porque sabía que esa cara no era de decepción como hubiera pensado al principio, sino que el genio se extrañaba de la simpleza que su propuesta poseía.

Para Steve, un hombre que había vivido su adolescencia en los años treinta y que la última vez que había tenido una "cita" había sido en los cuarenta, era difícil buscar algo más elaborado y no sentirse incómodo. Ir al parque, ir a tomar un helado, a comer algo, ir al cine o simplemente caminar tomados de la mano eran las cosas que a él le habían enseñado que se hacían en una cita y lo que veía todo el tiempo a su alrededor; en un lujoso restaurante se sentiría fuera de lugar y en una fiesta… las fiestas ya no eran como en su época.

Por eso rió.

Rió hasta que Tony puso una de sus manos en su boca y la otra en su nuca para callarlo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Al ver sus ojos, no pudo evitar una sonrisa que el genio sintió en la palma de su mano. Lo soltó.

― ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Claro que lo sabía. Hoy cumplían un mes juntos oficialmente, pero Steve quería molestarlo un poco más; le gustaba verlo enojado, le recordaba al Tony que conoció en el helicarrier, pero Tony no tenía porqué saberlo.

―Martes. ―Dijo con inocencia.

La cara de Tony cambió totalmente y su semblante se ensombreció.

―Ya. Sabes, tengo cosas que hacer. Mejor salimos otro día. ―Dijo enojado y se dio media vuelta.

 _Tres, dos, uno_. Steve esperó.

Tony se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un puñetazo directo en la cara. Puñetazo que fue detenido por el atacado; la mano del rubio dejó atrapada la del millonario. Otro puñetazo con la mano libre; Steve también atrapó su puño. El moreno forcejeó mientras lo insultaba entre dientes sin que Steve entendiera lo que decía. Sonrió. El soldado decidió que era hora de arreglar las cosas antes de que el filántropo se enojara en serio. En un movimiento rápido, Tony ya no estaba de frente, sino de espaldas a Steve, sus brazos cruzados sobre su propio pecho, los brazos de Steve atrapándolo, y con la espalda pegada al musculoso pecho de súper soldado. Forcejeó un poco más, sus puños aún atrapados por las manos del soldado.

―Vamos, Tony. Estaba jugando contigo, claro que sé qué día es hoy.

Esa voz. Esa _maldita_ voz. Ese maldito aliento cálido junto a su oreja lo hizo flaquear. Dejó de forcejear. Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en decir algo, Steve lo volteó, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo del taller.

― ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ―Gritó mientras corría.

―Cobarde. ―Murmuró el moreno.

•••

Por la noche, a la hora de la cena, Clint entró a la cocina y vio una nota sobre el mesón. Tal parecía que esa noche el Capitán había salido.

―JARVIS, ¿Dónde están todos?

― _La Señorita Romanoff y el Doctor Banner salieron hace un par de horas, desconozco su ubicación; pidieron no ser esperados a cenar. El Capitán Rogers tenía una cena muy importante y el Señor Stark está en ocupado con el MARK 9._ ―Dijo, repitiendo la mentira que Tony le había ordenado decir en caso de ser necesario.

Clint suspiró con cansancio. Si todos iban a estar ocupados, al menos deberían tener la decencia de avisar más temprano para no estar como idiota esperándolos. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó una cerveza y ordenó comida por teléfono. Mientras esperaba la comida se sentó a ver una película de terror en la sala, esa pantalla era más grande que la de su piso.

•••

Cuando Tony llegó a su habitación eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Se sacó la chaqueta y la tiró al piso, al igual que sus zapatos. Caminó un par de pasos y se lanzó sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos. Estaba en una nube.

Su cita con Steve había sido todo un éxito. No había sido la cita que él hubiera planeado, pero fue perfecta. Simple y perfecta. Había sido, ahora que lo pensaba, casi igual que la primera cita. Pero mejor. Mucho mejor.

Suspiró cansado y feliz.

Debía planear una buena próxima cita. Con ese último pensamiento se quedó felizmente dormido.

•••

Natasha estaba cómodamente sentada a lo largo del sofá en la sala. Leía una revista.

Sobre la mesita podía verse una gran cantidad de revistas y periódicos que habían llegado esa mañana a primera hora, como cada mañana.

Terminó la revista y cogió otra. Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver la portada; una foto de Steve Rogers, el mismísimo Capitán América, sobre su motocicleta con un hombre con casco pegado a su espalda.

" **¿El Capitán América tiene novio?** " decía en la parte alta de la revista con letras amarillas y grandes, llamativas.

Se levantó rápidamente y fue a la cocina donde, milagrosamente, estaba todo el equipo disfrutando del primer café de la mañana. Puso la revista sobre la mesa y todos leyeron la portada.

Steve se quedó paralizado, con la taza a medio camino de la mesa y sus labios; Tony, apoyado contra la encimera, se atragantó con el café al identificarse en la foto, afortunadamente iba con casco; el científico y el arquero, ambos muy confundidos, miraron fijamente al rubio, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

La exasesina rusa miró a Steve.

―Steve- La pelirroja se calló cuando el rubio se levantó, dio media vuelta y se fue de la cocina.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Tony ahora.

―No me miren a mí. ―Dijo el genio bebiendo de su café con una calma que no sentía.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

•••

Steve nunca pensó que alguien los vería. Por un momento se olvidó que la gente sabía quién era él y que desde que se convirtió en el Capitán América, por allá en los años cuarenta, no podía tener una vida privada. En el fondo lo sabía, pero inconscientemente lo olvidaba todo el tiempo; no le gustaba estar bajo el ojo curioso de las personas.

Era su culpa.

Claro que era su culpa. Si no tuviera esa mala costumbre de no usar el casco de la motocicleta nada de esto estaría pasando. Probablemente Tony se molestaría por la portada de esa revista; ambos habían acordado mantener esa relación en secreto y ahora tendría a los fotógrafos sobre él cada vez que saliera de la torre.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Esto significaría el fin de la relación más importante que jamás había tenido, se lamentó. Todo por un pequeño error.

•••

Luego de un rato la situación en la cocina se calmó. Natasha volvió a tomar la revista y se sentó junto a su novio, comenzó a leer en voz alta el artículo.

― _(…) por ello que muchas de sus jóvenes admiradoras se sentirán desoladas al saber que, muy probablemente, el famoso y atractivo Capitán América le ha entregado su corazón, nada menos que, a este hombre desconocido._ ―La pelirroja rodó los ojos. ―Sí, las chicas con el corazón roto y blah, blah, blah. _(…) Lo único que nuestras fuentes han podido proporcionar sobre la identidad de nuestro hombre misterioso es que, al parecer, esta no es la primera vez que se les ve juntos por las calles de Nueva York. El último mes se ha visto al súper héroe en varias ocasiones con el que parece ser el mismo hombre fuertemente abrazado a su espalda sobre su motocicleta._ Aquí hay algunas fotos. ―Les mostró la revista.

―El tipo sale con casco en todas. ―Gruñó Clint, ansioso por saber la identidad del hombre.

Tony se acercó con curiosidad a ver la revista y suspiró aliviado sobre su café al ver que era imposible identificarlo; agradeció internamente a Steve por obligarle a usar el tonto casco.

―Bien, Stark. Tienes una misión.

El genio los miró extrañado.

―Como aparentemente eres el mejor amigo de Steve, ―dijo Natasha― tienes que averiguar quién es el supuesto novio.

Clint asintió con vehemencia y Bruce se llevó una mano a los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Tony solo los miró sin saber exactamente qué hacer, por lo que tomó la revista, dejó su taza en el fregadero y partió rumbo al elevador. Tenía que hablar con su novio.

•••

Al entrar al piso de Steve, lo vio sentado sobre la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en el sofá. Se acercó y se sentó tras él, pasando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Puso sus manos en los amplios hombros del soldado y comenzó a masajear sus tensos músculos.

―Esto es mi culpa.

Tony no dijo nada. Era mejor dejar que su novio se quitara todo eso de encima antes de hablar sobre el tema.

―Si hubiera ocupado el casco cuando salimos, si no te arrastrara conmigo a lugares tan públicos y comunes… nada de esto estaría pasando. ―Sus hombros comenzaron a destensarse bajo las manos del genio. ―Sé que habíamos acordado mantener esto en secreto por un tiempo y ahora…

Ya no podía seguir escuchando como Steve se lamentaba y culpaba por algo que no era su culpa. Le extendió la revista.

―No es tu culpa Steve. Era obvio que alguien nos vería. Eres el Capitán América, por favor. Debimos suponer que si te veían en público con alguien se armaría un escándalo. Hubiera sido igual si me hubieran visto a mí con alguien nuevo; es la cruz que cargamos al ser figuras públicas. ―Dijo con cariño. ―Además, nadie puede saber que soy yo. En esas fotos siempre aparezco con ese estúpido casco y no se ve mi atractivo rostro.

Steve miró las fotos y se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Tony era cierto. Suspiró más tranquilo. Se volteó y le sonrió, luego apoyó su rostro en el muslo derecho de su novio y suspiró.

― ¿Entonces esto no es un problema? ―Preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos desde su posición, restregando su mejilla, inconscientemente, contra el calor del muslo de su novio.

Los ojos de Tony quedaron prendados de los azules de Steve por un momento, sin poder ignorar la posición en la que se encontraba y sus movimientos; si no fuera Steve el que estaba en esa posición pensaría en muchas cosas totalmente _inapropiadas_ , aunque no podía evitar pensarlas de todas formas. Se concentró y respondió.

―No, claro que no. El problema es el resto del equipo, específicamente cierta espía de cabellera roja. ―El rubio lo miró confundido. ―Quiere que yo averigüe quién es tu supuesto novio, ya que al parecer soy tu mejor amigo…

El soldado comenzó a reír. Tony puso una mano cariñosamente en su mejilla.

―Bien. Ahora te burlas de mí. Perfecto. Pero dime, ¿qué se supone que le diga? Yo soy tu novio, no puedo averiguar algo que ya sé. Y si no le doy alguna respuesta…

Steve se levantó un poco, apoyó ambas manos en los muslos del moreno y lo besó con cariño. Tony recibió el beso con gusto y abrazó a su capitán por la cintura, acercándolo más a él. Steve, aún entre sus piernas arrodillado frente al sillón, se levantó poco a poco sin romper el beso y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La respiración de ambos se aceleró a medida que el beso subía de intensidad y sus cuerpos se pegaban aún más. Inconscientemente comenzaron a moverse contra el cuerpo del otro; Tony gimió y apretó con fuerza el trasero del Capitán para acercarlo más a él. Steve suspiró de sorpresa y gusto al sentir sus manos.

En algún punto ambos comenzaron a jadear y soltar ligeros gemidos. Tony quería seguir con eso y llevar a Steve a la habitación para terminar lo que habían empezado en ese sofá, pero su consciencia se hizo presente y despacio se separó del cuerpo caliente de su perfecto novio.

Aún con la respiración agitada, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

―Deberíamos pensar en algo para decirle a los demás.

La mirada del rubio mostró un atisbo de desilusión. Lo besó por última vez, desanimado, antes de bajarse lentamente del regazo de Tony y sentarse a su lado. Debía pensar en algo antes de quedarse sin novio a manos de Black Widow.

•••

Tony apareció por el elevador y todas las caras se voltearon a mirarlo.

―Pedía comida a domicilio, espero que a todos les guste la comida tailandesa. ―Dijo el genio con una gran sonrisa marca Stark.

― ¿Y? ―Lo presionó Clint. ― ¿Qué sabes del novio misterioso?

El arquero se sentó en la orilla del sillón, juntó sus manos y las llevó bajo su barbilla; las ansias por saber el _chisme_ de primera fuente lo tenían emocionado, últimamente no había pasado nada interesante. En el sofá, junto al científico, Natasha seguía leyendo las revistas para ver si en alguna de ellas aparecía una foto de la cara del supuesto amor del Capitán América; no había ninguna. Miró hacia el recién llegado y lo urgió con sus profundos ojos verdes.

―No me dijo nada. No quiso hablar del tema. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Lo intenté, lo siento, chicos. No hay algo más que pueda hacer.

Caminó hacia la cocina por una dona, necesitaba la dosis de azúcar, y escuchó a _Légolas_ gritar.

― ¡A mí sí me gusta la comida tailandesa!

Ante eso, Tony solo pudo reír.

•••

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, Clint corrió al elevador para buscar la comida y Tony caminó tras él para pagarle al chico y darle una buena propina por subir hasta el Pent House de la torre. Hizo su camino a la cocina y se sentó junto a su hermano de ciencias. Cinco minutos después, mientras repartían los envases de comida, Steve asomó su rubia cabeza por la puerta.

Todos lo miraron: Natasha y Clint con la interrogante tallada en el rostro, Bruce con algo de pena por él y Tony lo miró completamente embobado; cada vez que lo veía, encontraba algo más que le gustaba de su Capitán, esta vez era su camiseta que no tenía nada de especial, pero se le veía de infarto. Steve le devolvió la mirada a Tony fugazmente y luego enfrentó a los espías. Les sostuvo la mirada por un par de minutos hasta que la pelirroja preguntó.

― ¿Nos vas a decir quién es el hombre misterioso que se ganó tu corazón? ―Dijo con voz melosa y burlesca las últimas palabras.

Los miró un poco más. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero había llegado a la conclusión, al hablar con su novio, de que tenía que darles alguna respuesta para dejarlos tranquilos, al menos por un tiempo, por lo que comenzó a decir la excusa que había acordado con Tony.

―No hay nada que decir. Es un amigo que conocí hace unos meses y… estamos-

― ¿Saliendo? ―Interrumpió el arquero.

―Conociéndonos mejor. ―Le dedicó una dura mirada de reproche. ―Nada que a ustedes les incumba. ―Terminó rudamente para sentarse frente a Tony y servirse algo de comida.

Los espías lo miraron sorprendidos. Al parecer la cosa iba en serio con el nuevo amigo, de otra forma no se habría ofuscado tanto. La pelirroja le sonrió al arquero y comenzó a comer.

Comieron en silencio un rato antes de que el teléfono de Natasha sonara. Todos se voltearon a mirarla cuando sacó el aparato de su bolsillo. Se disculpó y salió a contestar a la sala. Ni un minuto pasó cuando volvió y le pasó el teléfono a Steve, quien la miró completamente confundido.

―Es Sam.

Steve tomó el teléfono y se lo acercó al oído. Cerró los ojos antes de escuchar la voz de su amigo.

― ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio, viejo? Pensé que éramos amigos.

Natasha rió al ver su cara y Tony la miró con cara de pocos amigos. El soldado colgó después de decir un "te llamo luego" y siguió comiendo, aunque con mucho menos ánimo; ¡ni siquiera podía salir con alguien sin llamar la atención!

•••

Estaba trabajando nuevamente en los planos para su nueva casa en la playa, pero aún no decidía en qué parte del mundo la construiría; los detalles de la casa al menos estaban casi listos, luego se preocuparía del lugar. Agregaba un gran ventanal y un amplio balcón con vista al mar en su habitación cuando Steve entró al taller.

―Ya había creído que no vendrías. ―Dijo sin reproche, mirando el holograma de la casa.

El rubio caminó en dirección hacia la mesa de trabajo. Tony guardó los avances de su proyecto y cerró todo antes de darse vuelta en la silla y mirarlo. Se levantó y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

― ¿Llamaste a Sam? Tu amigo de D.C debe tener muchas preguntas que hacerte. ―Se burló empujándolo suavemente para que se sentara en su silla, junto a la mesa de trabajo.

―No. ―Suspiró. ― ¿Puedo llamarlo desde aquí?

―Claro, cariño. Si no te sabes el número JARVIS puede averiguarlo.

Steve se quedó pensativo un momento. Tony casi no se dirigía a él con palabras como _amor_ , _cielo_ o esos apelativos cariñosos, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre le decía _cariño_. Le gustaba. Lo miró un momento más y lo besó suavemente. Se separó de él y dictó el número a JARVIS. Tony se alejó un poco y se acercó a su armadura. La llamada se conectó rápidamente y en una gran pantalla apareció, pocos segundos después, la cara de su amigo; la I.A había hecho una videollamada.

― ¡Steve, hermano! Al fin llamas. ¿Qué significa eso de que tienes novio? Está en todas las revistas y en los programas de chismes, viejo. En serio. Es la noticia del momento. ―Se detuvo un momento. ―Ahora necesito una explicación, ¿Cómo es posible que me haya tenido que enterar por la tele y no por ti? Creí que éramos amigos. ―Dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

El moreno se reía disimuladamente en la plataforma, a unos metros de su novio, escuchando el regaño por parte del veterano.

― ¿No te molesta lo que dicen? ―Preguntó extrañado.

―Lo que me molesta es que _tú_ no me lo hayas contado, amigo. ―Dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos. ―Pero dime, ―sonrió― ¿quién es el afortunado?

Tony, que seguía riendo, lo miró con compasión y luego volvió a reír. Steve lo miró un segundo con cara de reproche y el genio le lanzó un beso acompañado de un guiño. Se sonrojó. Sam, del otro lado de la cámara, vio a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

― ¿Hay alguien más ahí? ―Miró lo que la cámara le permitía ver y eso no parecía una habitación. ― ¿Dónde estás?

―Yo… estoy en-

―Mi taller. ―Interrumpió Tony, parándose detrás de Steve.

―El mismísimo Tony Stark. ―Dijo al verlo. El millonario le guiñó. ― ¿Qué hay, viejo?

Tony rió.

―Hasta que al fin te conozco, Sam. Steve me ha hablado muy bien de ti y de lo mucho que lo ayudaste hace unos meses.

La realización en la mente de Sam fue tal, que no pudo evitar evidenciarlo en su rostro. Claro, cómo no lo había pensado antes. Steve le había hablado mucho de su nueva amistad con Tony Stark cuando estuvieron en Londres y él se recuperaba de su pelea con el Soldado del Invierno; ahora que los veía, esos dos se veían muy cómodos juntos y ese sonrojo en la cara de Steve hace un momento cuando miró al genio... No podía creerlo, pero al mismo tiempo lo creía y tenía sentido.

―No me digas que el novio misterioso es Stark. ―Al ver las caras de la pareja del otro lado de la llamada, lo confirmó. ― ¿Lo es? ―Rió. ― ¿Saben lo que la prensa pagaría por saberlo? Oh, esto sí que es una bomba. Ya puedo ver los titulares de las revistas cuando se sepa.

Sam siguió riendo un rato más imaginando el revuelo que causaría cuando esa noticia saliera a la luz.

―No puedes decírselo a nadie. Ni siquiera el resto del equipo lo sabe aún.

―Oh, no te preocupes, Steve. No lo diré a nadie. ―Miró hacia otro lado. ― Vaya, soy el primero en saber de su relación secreta de súper héroes.

― _Lamento decirle, Señor Wilson, que yo me enteré primero._ ―Dijo la elegante voz de JARVIS.

― ¿¡Quién demonios dijo eso!? ―Sam se asustó al escuchar la voz.

Steve y Tony rieron ante la reacción del otro.

―Es JARVIS, mi Inteligencia Artificial personal. Saluda JARVIS.

― _Un placer conocerlo, Señor Wilson._

Hubo un intercambio más de palabras entre ellos y la llamada terminó.

―Tu amigo es muy agudo con estas cosas. Solo nos vio juntos y supo lo que pasaba, en cambio los otros no parecen notar nada y vivimos en el mismo edificio.

Steve solo se abrazó a él, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. El moreno quedó entre sus piernas abiertas y con la cabeza del rubio apoyada firmemente en el lugar donde antes estuvo el reactor; su corazón se aceleró. Steve lo notó y lo apretó aún más contra él por la cintura. Las manos de Tony viajaron hacia su espalda y hacia sus cabellos acariciándolo y apretándolo tanto como podía contra él, fundiendo sus cuerpos en uno solo por un instante.

Se quedaron así por mucho tiempo, disfrutando la cercanía del otro y el silencio del taller.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este avance.

A partir de ahora no sé cómo va a seguir porque no se me ha ocurrido nada nuevo todavía, por lo que el próximo capítulo será una sorpresa tanto para mí como para ustedes ;)

Bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 26 de Junio, 2017.**


	25. Capítulo 25: Por aquí y por allá

Hola a todo el mundo, espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana :)

Les traigo un desvarío de ideas que vinieron a mí en diversos momentos y que al principio no supe bien como unir; como siempre, mis ideas surgen en los momentos más inoportunos: la ducha, en la calle, haciendo ejercicio (sí, hago ejercicio ;) no se sorprendan), almorzando, leyendo…en fin, ya se imaginaran como es. El punto es que logré unirlo todo y al fin pude agregar una " _escena_ " importante que no sabía cómo integrar dentro del fic…

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Por aquí y por allá**

* * *

El hecho de que el famoso súper héroe ícono de América tuviera, lo que parecía ser, un noviazgo con un hombre, había causado un revuelo entre los medios. Más que el hecho de saber que estaba saliendo con un hombre, lo que causaba curiosidad era saber de quien se trataba, saber _quién era el afortunado_. Todos los paparazzi se habían atrincherado en la entrada de la Torre Stark esperando a que el súper soldado saliera y así poder seguirlo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba _clandestinamente_ con su desconocido novio.

No habían pasado ni siquiera diez horas, según los cálculos de JARVIS, después de que la noticia se hizo pública, cuando los molestos fotógrafos se habían apostado en la puerta del edificio. Por este motivo, obviamente, Steve no había podido salir a correr a la mañana siguiente y mucho menos había podido salir a trabajar como cada mañana. Llamó al gimnasio y le dijeron que se tomara el tiempo que necesitara en tanto que las cosas se calmaban un poco, que lo tomara como las vacaciones que nunca aceptaba, a lo que Steve estuvo aliviado y muy agradecido.

―Podríamos irnos un par de días a mi casa en Malibú, sabes. Hace mucho que está reconstruida y no he vivido allá por un tiempo. Sería una buena idea… al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco por aquí. ¿No crees?

Tony estaba en la mesa de trabajo soldando unos circuitos de un prototipo para una de las armas de Black Widow y dijo esto sin mirar al rubio, por lo que al no escuchar respuesta levantó la cabeza.

― ¿Steve? ¿Estás escuchándome? ¿Cariño?

El soldado reaccionó al escuchar esa última palabra y apartó la mirada de la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno de dibujos. Lo miró e inclinó su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia un lado, no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que había dicho el moreno. Hizo una mueca y sonrió en disculpa.

―Te decía que tal vez deberíamos irnos unos días a mi casa en Malibú, al menos hasta que todo esto se calme. Si no te ven salir de la torre, es posible que se cansen y se vayan, y el asunto quede olvidado antes de una semana.

Asintió un par de veces, sopesando la idea, analizando los pro y los contra.

― ¿Qué excusa le daremos al equipo? No podemos solo desaparecer ambos al mismo tiempo sin que ellos sospechen algo.

―Oh, ellos. Estabas tan distraído esta mañana que no escuchaste lo que dijeron. ―Rió. ―Romanoff dijo que no quería estar atrapada en la torre por culpa de esos paparazzi y que no lo haría, por lo que se llevó a su novio y a su mejor amigo a quien sabe dónde, se llevó un quinjet, y dijo que no volverían a menos que pasara algo del nivel de los Chitauri. ―Ante la cara de incredulidad del rubio, rió un poco y volvió a hablar. ―Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle a JARVIS.

― _El Señor Stark tiene razón, Capitán._

Se miraron a los ojos un momento; Tony sonreía y Steve aún no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Finalmente sonrió y asintió, aceptando.

― ¡Bien, nos vamos de vacaciones! ―Se levantó y dejó todo tirado, dio media vuelta y caminó. ―Cuarenta y cinco minutos. Nos vamos en el quinjet. Lleva todo lo necesario para una semana, tal vez más… Ah, y también un traje de baño y lentes de sol. Pasaremos mucho tiempo en la playa.

El soldado lo miró con sorpresa ante la energía repentina que se había apoderado de su novio.

―J, la casa debe estar acondicionada y equipada antes de que lleguemos esta noche. Ya sabes que hacer.

Diciendo esto y sin esperar la respuesta de su I.A se fue escaleras arriba para subir a su habitación y prepararlo todo.

•••

Una vez todo estuvo listo y dispuesto para la partida, Tony se sentó y comenzó a dar indicaciones.

―JARVIS, activa el modo furtivo y los paneles. Haznos invisibles.

― ¿Qué paneles? ¿Son como los que tenía el helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D.?

El moreno le guiña un ojo y luego el quinjet se pone en marcha. Mientras despegan, Steve se sienta junto al piloto y mira a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posan sobre la calcomanía que dice "JARVIS es mi copiloto". Su movimiento es captado por el ojo analítico del genio.

―Sé que ahí dice que JARVIS es mi copiloto, pero por esta vez tendrás ese privilegio. No lo arruines o serás relevado. ―Advirtió con una sonrisa. ―JARVIS, esta vez serás nuestro DJ. Pon algo bueno, ya sabes, de mi biblioteca personal.

Una canción de AC-DC comenzó a sonar al interior de la cabina y emprendieron su viaje rumbo a Malibú.

•••

No había visto la mansión en mucho tiempo, específicamente desde el ataque del Mandarín. Nunca había viajado a Malibú para ver cómo iban los avances de la reconstrucción, solo envió los planos y pagó para que todo se hiciera tal y como él quería. No volvió por los recuerdos que el lugar le traía; los buenos recuerdos con Pepper que jamás se repetirían luego de su ruptura y los malos recuerdos del ataque; los recuerdos de su vulnerabilidad y del peligro que atraía hacia todo aquel que estuviera a su lado.

Las cosas habían cambiado en esos años. Las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos meses. Steve. Eso es lo que había cambiado. Cuando lo llevó a vivir a la torre, luego de un par de horas de haber tomado la decisión, creyó que las cosas no saldrían bien, que si él no lo sacaba a patadas del lugar, el soldado sería el que daría media vuelta y volvería a su solitario y pequeño departamento; le sorprendió que aquello no pasara. Más sorprendido estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de mirarlo y comérselo con los ojos, y vaya que estaba sorprendido cuando su impulsivo beso fue respondido y más que bien recibido por el rubio. Todo en los últimos meses había sido un mar de altos y bajos en su vida, sobre todo altos. Le gustaba. Sobre todo le gustaba el rubio súper soldado que estaba en la habitación de al lado guardando sus cosas.

 _Toc, toc._

Miró hacia la puerta sin saber si estaba seguro de haber escuchado el sonido.

 _Toc, toc._

Sí, era real. Alguien había golpeado a la puerta. La perilla giró y la puerta se abrió lentamente. No podía despegar la vista de la puerta, la cabeza de Steve se asomó.

― ¿Te parece bien si pedimos comida? ―Dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

―Claro. ¿Qué te gustaría? ¿Italiana, china, japonesa… una pizza?

―Una pizza suena bien.

―JARVIS encárgate de eso.

― _Como guste, Señor._

Se miraron un momento más y Tony pudo notar que algo no estaba del todo bien con su chico. Steve se sentía incómodo en esa mansión. Si bien se había acostumbrado un poco a los lujos que había en la torre, nada se comparaba a lo que había visto cuando entró a la mansión, mucho menos con lo que había en su habitación. Estaba incómodo y se le notaba en la cara.

―Tienes ese gesto otra vez.

Steve entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se apoyó en ella. No sabía que decir o donde mirar.

― ¿Qué gesto?

―Ese. ―Apuntó en su dirección. ―Algo te molesta y no me lo has dicho. Pareces incómodo. ―Observó.

Steve se quedó en silencio un momento, no sabía si decir de qué se trataba. Era una tontería que no valía la pena mencionar.

―Yo… me preocupa un poco lo de la prensa. Ya sabes.

Una mirada de sospecha se instaló en los profundos ojos color caoba del genio.

―No te creo ni media palabra, pero ya me lo dirás…―Sonrió y se dio media vuelta para seguir desempacando su ropa.

El rubio lo observó un rato moverse con soltura por la habitación hasta que el repartidor llegó y se ofreció a recibir las pizzas.

•••

Los días pasaban lentos y tranquilos. Ambos llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo de no hablar de los paparazzi, ni de las revistas o de los programas de chismes, por lo que la televisión estaba fuera de juego. La playa, en cambio, fue la mejor opción.

El primer día en Malibú, Steve se levantó temprano a fuerza de costumbre y salió a correr por la playa. Corrió, descalzo y sin camiseta, por aproximadamente una hora hasta que el sudor se hizo demasiado incómodo. Sudoroso y muy acalorado corrió en dirección a la playa y se lanzó a las refrescantes aguas color turquesa que no había podido dejar de mirar en su recorrido por la orilla. Nadó un poco hacia adentro y luego salió completamente refrescado.

Estaba asomado al balcón de su habitación para recibir el aire marino de su playa privada cuando lo vio. La imagen del rubio soldado usando solo un pantalón de deportes que se le pegaba a las piernas, la piel brillante por el reflejo del sol matutino y con el agua deslizándose desde sus cabellos en todas direcciones fue captada por los somnolientos ojos del genio. Se alejó del balcón y volvió a entrar a la habitación sin ser visto por el soldado. Bajó a la cocina por su primer café del día y se encontró con su novio entrando por el ventanal trasero.

― ¿Nadando antes del desayuno? ―Dijo sin voltear a verlo directamente.

Steve rió y se acercó a besarlo. El agua resbaló desde su cabello y calló, fría y fresca, sobre el cuello del genio, que se estremeció un poco.

―Ve a bañarte. Prepararé el desayuno.

Ante sus palabras solo recibió una mirada de incredulidad por parte del rubio. Nunca lo había visto preparar algo en la cocina que no fuera café, y eso era fácil, solo debía encender la cafetera.

―No me mires así. Puedo hacer un poco de beicon y servir un café, no es tan difícil. ―Se sintió ofendido y molesto.

― _Señor, tal vez deba recordarle el último omelett que preparó. La cocina necesitó una remodelación después de eso._ ―Intervino JARVIS, tan oportuno como siempre.

Fue imposible evitar una gran carcajada. Recibió una mirada llena de odio por parte de su novio, pero no le importó. Volvió a acerarse y lo besó fugazmente.

―Solo no quemes la cocina. Recuerda que estaremos aquí varios días.

•••

La noche llegó y Steve estaba un poco frustrado. No había forma en que Tony se metiera al agua con él, lo único que hacía era tomar sol y beber alguna gaseosa de las que había llevado en la hielera. Estaba ahí, tendido sobre la gran manta con los anteojos de sol y disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la playa; lejos de él. Ya lo solucionaría.

•-•-•

Un verde paraje recibió al silencioso quinjet. Lejos de ellos una bella y acogedora granja. Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar a la puerta, la mano de Natasha asiendo fuertemente la mano de Bruce, Clint abrió la puerta y entró. La casa parecía vacía.

― ¡Laura, amor!

Una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rostro simpático apareció detrás de una pared que separaba la sala de lo que parecía ser la cocina, cargaba un bebé en sus brazos. La mujer, Laura, se acercó a Clint y lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo. Natasha, que no había soltado su mano, le soltó, se acercó a la mujer y luego de un breve abrazo cogió al bebé entre sus brazos.

―No pensé que volverían tan pronto.

―Tampoco yo. ―Dijo el arquero. Miró a Banner y volvió a hablar. ―Laura, él es el Doctor Bruce Banner-

―Oh, el novio de Nat. ―Se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

Bruce los miraba sin comprender del todo qué era lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

―Claro, debí mencionarlo antes de venir. ―Natasha volvió a acercarse a él. ―Bruce, esta es la granja de los Barton. Ella es Laura, la esposa de Clint y este― dijo besando la mejilla del bebé― es el pequeño traidor, Nathaniel, el menor del clan Barton.

―Hola. ―Dijo algo dudoso.

― ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

―En la escuela.

―Claro, claro. Lo había olvidado.

Una mano amistosa cayó sobre su espalda.

―Lo pasará bien aquí, Doc. Este lugar es tranquilo y a los chicos les encantará verlo, la última vez preguntaron por usted.

―Es cierto. Ten. ―Le tendió al bebé y por un momento no supo que hacer. ―Voy a ayudar a Laura en la cocina.

El ambiente tan familiar y tranquilo le hizo sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, y el bebé en sus brazos extendiendo sus manos en su dirección, sin miedo, reforzó esa sensación en su pecho. Ya no se sentía como un monstruo y eso comenzó con Natasha. Comenzó gracias a Natasha.

•-•-•

― ¡Steeeve! ―Gritó alargando su nombre en una clara queja.

Estaba tranquilo sobre la manta, tomando sol y disfrutando de la paz del lugar, cuando, de pronto, algo tapó el sol y un cuerpo firme, frío y mojado cayó sobre él. Steve, recién salido del mar, se recostó en toda su longitud sobre su cuerpo cálido por el sol. El contraste de temperaturas lo hizo temblar y gritar un reclamo. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su soldado demasiado cerca. Steve se alzó con ayuda de sus brazos y se acomodó sentándose sobre su abdomen, mojándolo aún más con el agua fría.

―Ya estás mojado, así que no hay excusas para no venir al agua conmigo. ―Dijo triunfante, tomándolo por los hombros.

― ¿Te habían dicho que eres como un niño pequeño? Y yo que creía que yo era el infantil de la relación. ―Dijo fingiendo fastidio.

Su pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, en cambio, fue tomado por los antebrazos, la presión en su abdomen desapareció y en un segundo estuvo parado sobre sus pies.

―Vamos.

Steve le quitó los lentes de sol, tiró de él en dirección al agua y se adentró en ella sin soltarlo hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el fondo. Fue una tarde estupenda y le gustó más de lo que hubiera querido admitir. Tener tiempo para disfrutar a solas con su Steve, sin preocuparse de que alguien descubriera lo que tenían, era algo que parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero lo era y él lo disfrutaría.

•+•+•

El mercado estaba lleno de gente que corría de un lado a otro. Todos querían terminar pronto sus compras, el frío era abrumador esa mañana. Su brazo izquierdo estaba demasiado helado y la piel a su alrededor comenzaba a doler, tenía que volver pronto a su pequeño departamento.

Terminó sus compras y caminó de vuelta al destartalado edificio. La pintura de las paredes de su departamento se caía a pedazos y algunas de las luces parpadeaban, la humedad en el cielo de la cocina y el óxido de las tuberías no era algo que le preocupara; nada en ese lugar le importaba realmente. Luego de escapar de Steve y su amigo, el exsoldado, había viajado al continente hasta llegar allí: Bucarest, Rumania. Estaba lejos y escondido. Pasaba lo más desapercibido posible, pero unas semanas después de asentarse en el lugar tuvo un sueño, más como un recuerdo: Siberia.

Ahí estaba la peor creación de Hydra. Había más seres como él, pero peor. Mucho peor. Debía ir allí y eliminarlos a todos. No quería volver a matar a nadie más, pero si alguien los encontraba y los despertaba, el caos se desataría y todo el mundo estaría perdido. Incuso él estaría perdido. Debía impedirlo, le debía eso a todas las personas a las que había lastimado y eliminado. Le debía eso al viejo Bucky.

Por ello comenzó a juntar dinero y provisiones. Era un viaje largo y arriesgado, el lugar era difícil de encontrar, perdido en el gran desierto blanco, lejos de todo; tardaría unos meses en juntar lo necesario y probablemente tendría que robar algún vehículo en algún lugar, para realizar el viaje, pero todo era por un bien mayor.

Entró a la cocina y comió algo antes de volver a salir. Debía trabajar para juntar lo que necesitaba.

•+•+•

Una mañana como cualquier otra. Steve preparaba un omelett mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música que había puesto en la radio; milagrosamente había algo de tecnología normal en la mansión de Tony. Sacó el omelett de la sartén y lo puso en un plato, comenzó a preparar otro.

―Pareces la chica de la relación haciéndome el desayuno todos los días. ―Rió detrás de él.

Steve se volteó y lo miró con una ceja alzada y el ceño fruncido. Apagó el fuego y lo enfrentó, lo arrinconó contra la encimera poniendo ambos brazos junto a su cuerpo. Tony tuvo que alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Se apretó contra él, el moreno soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Steve lo besó con fuerza y lo tomó de las caderas para sentarlo en la encimera de la cocina, inmediatamente Tony rodeó su cuerpo con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos, profundizando el beso. El soldado lo apretó más contra su cuerpo mientras lo besaba y lo dejaba sin aliento.

― ¿Quién parece― dijo entre besos ― la chica de la relación?

―Este… ―Estaba sin aliento. ―Creo que voy a retirar mis palabras.

―Buena idea. ―Le mordió ligeramente la barbilla, lo soltó y volvió a su anterior tarea.

Aun sin aliento, sentado sobre la encimera, Tony lo observó durante largo rato.

―Después de todo, ―dijo con socarronería― ambos podemos compartir el puesto.

Suspiró. Steve rió.

Se bajó de la encimera y sirvió el jugo de naranja y el café para desayunar.

•••

Un largo partido de tenis de playa los dejó agotados y sudorosos. Luego de refrescarse en el agua, ambos cayeron, uno junto al otro, de espaldas sobre la manta. Reían.

―Sabes… ―Giró su cabeza para mirarlo directamente. ―No tenemos ni una sola foto juntos. Las parejas se supone que hacen eso.

Steve puso cara pensativa antes de asentir.

―Tienes razón. Tal vez deberíamos-

Fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Tony frente a su rostro.

―Sonríe.

El moreno se apretó contra su costado, juntó sus rostros y sonrió hacia la cámara. Steve también sonrió y se tomaron la foto. Tony giró su cabeza y besó su mejilla para otra foto, pero antes de que pudiera sacarla, y justo a tiempo, Steve giró su rostro y juntó sus labios: la primera foto de ellos besándose, la primera de muchas que tomarían en esos días.

―Estás consciente de que pagarían mucho dinero por estas fotos. ―Mencionó casualmente esa noche durante la cena.

El soldado lo miró duramente por un momento.

―No pongas esa cara. Sabes que tengo razón. Tu novio misterioso aún es la primicia de la semana, JARVIS me lo dijo.

―Bueno… han pasado solo tres días, Tony.

El moreno le dio la razón. Ese era un buen punto.

Luego de cenar vieron una película animada que el genio aseguró no podía no ver si quería seguir siendo su novio.

•-•-•

Las mañanas en la granja de los Barton eran un caos, con mayúsculas y signos de exclamación. Las mañanas nunca habían sido tan estresantes y a la vez tan tranquilas en su vida: Laura y Clint haciendo malabares en la cocina para preparar el desayuno para sus tres hijos y el almuerzo que los dos mayores debían llevar a la escuela, alimentar al bebé Barton era tarea fácil, era el que mejor se portaba. Los mayores eran un desastre, se caían de sueño sobre sus tostadas con mermelada y sus mochilas estaban tiradas sobre la mesa con los cuadernos afuera.

La cocina parecía un verdadero campo de batalla, pero, a las siete con quince minutos, todo terminó. Los niños salieron corriendo del baño luego de lavar sus dientes, cogieron sus mochilas, besaron a sus padres, a su hermanito, a su tía Nat y sorpresivamente también a él, levantaron sus bicicletas en la entrada y partieron rumbo a la escuela.

El ruido se acabó y cuando desaparecieron de la vista ellos entraron a la casa y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina para comer su propio desayuno.

―Le dije que le gustaría estar aquí, Doc.

Y Clint tenía toda la razón. Todo ese caos y la batalla diaria en la cocina, todo ese ruido y desorden. Todo eso le encantaba.

•-•-•

Steve estaba cansado por toda la actividad en la playa y por la tarde se quedaron dentro de la mansión. Subieron a su habitación para ver una última película antes de dormir, cuando terminó y Tony estaba levantándose cuidadosamente de su lado para irse y dejarlo dormir, el rubio agarró su brazo y lo tiró suavemente de vuelta a la cama. El genio se recostó a su lado e inmediatamente el cuerpo del soldado giró y se acomodó a su lado, cabeza junto a la suya sobre la almohada, el cálido aliento golpeando suavemente su mejilla, su brazo por sobre su abdomen y una pierna entrelazada con las suyas; rodeó la espalda de su capitán con uno de sus brazos y el otro lo posó sobre el que atravesaba su abdomen.

La respiración pausada de Steve le indicó que dormía. Miró su pacífico rostro y sus tranquilas facciones, besó su frente y, rodeado por el cálido ambiente de Malibú, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir. Pensó en los últimos días y en lo que sentía por Steve, era obvio que su relación iba en serio. No se veía sin el soldado, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él; le gustaba, sí. Por supuesto que le gustaba. _¿Lo quiero?_ Fue su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido junto a un durmiente súper soldado. La pregunta aún sin respuesta en el fondo de su adormecido cerebro.

* * *

Por si alguien había pensado que luego de su participación en los capítulos 11 y 12 me había olvidado de él… pos no. Bucky siempre está en mi mente, o ¿será Sebastian Stan el que está siempre en mi mente? Como sea, Bucky es parte del fic y desde hace tiempo estaba buscando la forma de mostrar lo que fue de él luego de su encuentro con Steve y esta fue mi oportunidad. Ya sabrán más de él en el futuro.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño :) Si les gustó ya saben cómo pueden hacérmelo saber xD

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 10 de Julio, 2017.**


	26. Capítulo 26: Por allá y por aquí

Hola a todo el mundo!

Otra vez aquí, reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de **Nuestra Historia** para ustedes. Tuve un susto de muerte... ni ayer ni hoy me funcionaba la página de FF, no me quería cargar el archivo. Pero se arregló \\(^-^)/

(Para quienes leen mi fic **Siete años** , esta semana subiré la última parte)

Espero les guste; ya saben que si les gusta pueden dejar un review xD

Nos vemos pronto :)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 26**

 **Por allá y por aquí**

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente casi da un salto. Alguien acarició su nariz; estaba con alguien en la cama, pero rápidamente recordó que la noche anterior se había quedado en la habitación de Steve.

Al despertar, temprano como todas las mañanas, Steve se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de un cuerpo tibio abrazado a su costado. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro tranquilo de su novio. Delineó con la mirada cada facción de su rostro, cada línea de expresión, sus cejas, su perfectamente recortada barba. Lo observó por tanto tiempo que se sintió capaz de decir de memoria donde estaba cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que decoraban su rostro a causa de las batallas o las cortadas ocasionales al rasurarse; podía identificar esas cortadas por experiencia propia, eran más finas y precisas, casi invisibles.

No estaba seguro de lo que el hombre frente a él sentía, pero esperaba que fuera lo mismo que él sentía. Cada día que compartía con él, cada momento que estaban juntos, solo mirándose, podía notar como su cariño crecía. ¿Quería a Tony Stark? Claro que lo quería. _Lo quiero_ , pensó con sorpresa. No le sorprendía quererlo, lo esperaba, de hecho. Lo que le sorprendía era la facilidad con la que lo había admitido, aunque solo lo había admitido para sí mismo.

Lo sintió moverse contra su cuerpo; tenso por un momento. Vio su ceño fruncirse y su nariz arrugarse. Acarició su nariz con la punta de la suya. Le vio abrir los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron. Se besaron castamente.

Steve evaluó si sería un buen momento para decirle un simple " _te quiero_ ", pero no quería presionarlo. _Esas cosas tienen que darse con naturalidad_ , se dijo. Las mejores cosas salen sin planearse, recordó; ya se lo diría sin darse cuenta y todo sería perfecto. Perfecto como ese momento.

―No fuiste a correr. ―No era una pregunta.

―No. ―Negó con la cabeza. ―Tenía algo mejor que hacer.

―Oh. ―Le sonrió con coquetería. ―Y… ¿ese algo mejor que hacer tendrá que ver con el bombón que tienes en la cama?

Rodó sobre él y se sentó en su abdomen.

―Puede ser. ― Lo besó y se bajó de la cama. ―Vamos, hay que desayunar. Quiero bajar a la playa.

Lo miró con esos ojos azules y Tony se dio cuenta de que serían su perdición. No podía negarle nada a esos pozos de azul profundo. Se levantó de la cama y fue a su habitación para darse una ducha.

•••

Llevaba cinco días de viaje fuera del continente por una reunión de negocios con un importante socio japonés, por lo que no se había enterado de la noticia que estaba en boca de todos en su país; no había tiempo para distraerse con la prensa amarillista. Durante el viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos se enteró del _notición_ que el Capitán América protagonizaba. _Un novio misterioso_ , pensó para sus adentros. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Al menos no del correcto Capitán Rogers.

Nada más bajar del avión privado en el aeropuerto se subió al auto y pidió al chofer que la llevara a la torre. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver a todos los periodistas que ni siquiera entró al edificio; pasó de largo.

Sacó su teléfono y llamó.

•••

― ¿Puedes decirme que harás con la mala fama que está adquiriendo el equipo por culpa de los chismes sobre Steve? ―Fue lo primero que escuchó al contestar la llamada.

Steve estaba en el agua y le vio hacer una seña con la mano; lo saludaba. Sonrió con un calor apoderándose de su pecho y saludó enérgicamente de vuelta.

―Buenos días para ti también Pepper. Yo estoy bien, me alegra que lo preguntes. ―Dijo sarcástico.

―No cambies de tema, Tony. Dime de que se tratan todas esas tonterías que aparecen en la prensa rosa.

―No son tonterías. Steve tiene un novio misterioso. Eso es todo.

Una respiración entrecortada se escuchó.

―Esto no es bueno para la imagen del equipo y lo sabes. Tienes que hacer algo. Steve y tú son los líderes de los Vengadores, no puede ser que el Héroe de América esté en boca de todos porque se le ocurrió probar _algo nuevo_ y ¿qué?... ¿acostarse con un hombre? Si quería experimentar bien podría haberlo hecho sin causar un escándalo; en privado. ―Dijo molesta y con un tono demasiado ácido a oídos del genio.

―Pepper, sabes que te quiero, pero no vas a hablar así de Steve. ―Dijo enojado y alzando la voz. ― Steve hizo nada malo y él no está experimentando _algo nuevo_ , así-

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? No creo que te haya contado sobre sus aventuras. ―Su tono claramente burlón, provocándolo.

― ¡Claro que lo sé! Steve no saldría con alguien si no estuviera seguro de lo que está haciendo, si no quisiera a esa… persona. ― Su voz se fue apagando al darse cuenta de sus palabras. _¿Steve le quería?_ No se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza hasta ese momento.

La risa de la pelirroja se escuchó.

―Así que tú eres el novio misterioso. ―Dijo divertida.

― ¿Qué?

―No me explico otra razón para que lo defiendas tanto.

Tony no sabía qué decir. Estaba ahogándose en sus pensamientos.

―Oh, vamos, Pepp. Steve y yo somos amigos, claro que me contó sobre su novio. ―Dijo autosuficiente.

―Pues dile que no fueron muy cuidadosos al salir a la calle. Hay fotos por todas partes. ―Dijo con reproche.

El moreno refunfuñó.

―No sé cuál es el problema. Si él quiere tener novio es su asunto, no tuyo ni de nadie. ―Vio al rubio acercarse. ― Buena charla, Señorita Potts. Ahora debo colgar.

Cortó la comunicación justo a tiempo. Steve se sentó a su lado y lo miró interrogante.

―Pepper llamó, ya lo sabe. No preguntes cómo― dijo al ver su boca abrirse―, solo lo sabe. Aunque no se lo confirmé, sé que lo sabe, pero no dirá nada. ―Sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

No muy convencido, el soldado se recostó en la manta por un rato antes de que Tony lo levantara y lo llevara de vuelta al agua para distraerlo con una pequeña carrera y unos cuantos besos.

•••

No había trabajado ni un segundo en los cuatro días que llevaban en Malibú. En cierto modo era relajante recostarse bajo el quitasol, respirar el aire salado del mar, convivir con su infantil novio que lo arrastraba una y otra vez al agua… podría acostumbrarse a eso. Vaya que podría acostumbrarse.

A lo que no podría acostumbrarse era a la constante amenaza en que se convertía la vista que tenía frente a él. Tenía que llevar su mente a las peores situaciones, a las peores experiencias y a las más horribles imágenes mentales que pudiera recrear para no espantar a Steve. Cada vez que lo veía salir del agua se preguntaba si el sujeto no era modelo de algún perfume o modelo de trajes de baño; era un sueño hecho realidad y eso le excitaba. Se había dado cuenta de ello la primera vez que bajaron juntos a la playa y ahora debía tener cuidado de no mirarlo demasiado si no quería tener una erección que de seguro lo avergonzaría y, de paso, asustaría al rubio. Si lo veía en una situación como aquella seguramente se sentiría ofendido y creería que él pretendía faltarle el respeto o alguna de esas ideas de los chicos de los años cuarenta, y eso es lo que menos quería. No quería incomodar a Steve, pero verlo con ese sensual caminar y ese despeinado y mojado cabello imposiblemente rubio…

Se volteó justo a tiempo sobre la manta y le dio la espalda a los cálidos rayos dorados y de paso a Steve, ocultando su semi erección y fingiendo tomar sol.

―Debes ponerte más bloqueador si piensas tomar sol un rato más, Tony. No creo que quieras quemarte y no poder moverte. ―Steve sonaba preocupado y burlesco al mismo tiempo. Era una nueva faceta de él.

―Lo haré en unos minutos, Cap.

El soldado frunció el ceño ante la palabra " _Cap_ ", gruño algo por lo bajo y se alejó de él. Tony le vio tomar el bloqueador y en seguida le sintió sentarse sobre su trasero; estaba frío y mojado por su reciente visita al mar.

― ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ―Se levantó ligeramente para quitárselo de encima.

―Cállate por un rato, quieres. ―Besó suavemente su nuca. ―Relájate y déjame ayudarte con esto.

Seguido a sus palabras, Steve vació parte del contenido de la botella sobre su espalda y comenzó a esparcir el cremoso líquido por toda la cálida y semibronceada piel. Sus movimientos calculados y precisos, como si ya lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes. Ni siquiera parecía nervioso. El genio lo maldijo por eso, él estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. No podía controlar su cuerpo y su miembro se enterraba dolorosamente en la arena bajo él. Trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, pero las frías manos de su novio moviéndose por toda su espalda con suaves masajes le hacían imposible la tarea. No podía no pensar en esas manos y de repente dejó de intentarlo. Se dejó llevar por el delicioso masaje y comenzó a adormecerse.

Mientras acariciaba cuidadosamente la espalda del moreno, el soldado comenzó a pensar en la posición en que se encontraban y en lo apetitosa que se volvía esa piel con el bronceado que había adquirido en esos pocos días. De un momento a otro se imaginó besando y lamiendo esa espalda y… no solo la espalda, sino todo el cuerpo del hombre entre sus piernas.

La noche anterior había admitido ante sí mismo que quería a Tony, pero también se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba. Deseaba tanto a ese hombre; lo deseaba tanto que dolía. Sentía que si trataba de llevar su relación más allá de donde estaban ahora… no funcionaría. Después de todo en un par de ocasiones Tony lo había rechazado sutilmente cuando sus besos subían demasiado de intensidad; se lo quitaba de encima con cuidado y sin mencionar el asunto cambiaba de tema. Lo había hecho cuando se supo lo de su relación por la prensa, hace unos pocos días, y lo había hecho en una ocasión antes, en el taller.

Recordaba esa noche. Estaban recostados en el sillón rojo que tanto le gustaba y comenzaron a besarse, el filántropo se subió a su regazo y siguieron besándose por largo rato hasta que sus manos viajaron peligrosamente bajo la camiseta del moreno. Tony había gemido ante el toque de sus manos con su piel y un par de segundos después de separó de a poco de sus labios, apoyó la frente en su hombro y susurró algo en su oído: " _Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, ¿no crees?_ ". Recordaba sus palabras y la forma suave en que se había separado de él y sus manos habían abandonado la tibieza de su piel. Lo había rechazado. Tal vez no lo quería de la misma forma que él; tal vez no lo deseaba de _esa_ forma.

Un gemido de Tony lo hizo volver de sus recuerdos.

El inocente masaje que su novio le estaba dando para esparcir el bloqueador solar lo estaba calentando más de la cuenta. Sentía esas manos subir y bajar, ir de un lado al otro, por sus hombros y parte de sus brazos; cuando esas manos llegaron a su espalda baja, justo en la zona lumbar, algo hizo corto circuito. Sintió una placentera corriente subir por su columna y la dejó escapar en forma de un gemido de placer. Las manos de Steve se concentraron en masajear esa zona y más gemidos quisieron escapar, pero los ahogó de la mejor forma que pudo en su garganta.

Quería escucharlo gemir otra vez. Masajeó lenta y cuidadosamente la zona, pero nada pasó. Se movió un poco para reacomodarse y un gemido se escuchó.

Iba a matarlo. Juraba que iba a matarlo cuando se bajara de su trasero. ¿ _Cómo se le ocurre restregarse sobre mí de esa forma_?, pensó a un paso del delirio. De pronto lo sintió moverse otra vez y sintió algo contra sus glúteos. _No puede ser_. No creía que fuera lo que creía que era. No podía ser. Definitivamente eso no podía ser la erección del virginal y correcto Steve Rogers; ese no podía ser el chico de costumbres anticuadas de los años cuarenta restregando deliciosamente su erección sobre su trasero. Y no podía ser que él estuviera disfrutándolo de esa forma.

Sintió el cuerpo de Tony tensarse debajo de él y se dio cuenta de que había estado frotándose sobre su indefenso cuerpo. Lo había puesto incómodo y esta vez el moreno no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima. _No puedo creer que esté haciéndole algo así. No puedo aprovecharme de esta forma_. Pensó culpable. Se levantó y se dio la vuelta para que, en caso de que el genio se volteara en su dirección, no viera su atrevida erección y se sintiera aún más incómodo.

―Ya estás listo. Ahora no que quemarás. ―Su voz tensa y sus palabras salían forzadas de sus labios. ―Volveré al agua un rato más.

Diciendo esto se fue y Tony suspiró aliviado. Había sentido tantas ganas de voltearse y besarlo, abrazarlo apretadamente contra su cuerpo y dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él bajo el cálido sol de Malibú. Quería hacer el amor con Steve. Quería a Steve. _Claro que lo quiero_ , se dijo, _lo quiero y no quiero alejarlo. No puedo aprovecharme de él_. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en querer aprovecharse de la situación y se concentró en dejar de pensar en el masaje y devolver la sangre de su cuerpo a circulación para pensar con el cerebro y no con otra parte de su anatomía.

El resto de la mañana en la playa fue tensa, distante. No hablaron del tema y de nada en realidad. Ambos estaban incómodos y perdidos en sus pensamientos; cada uno culpándose por querer aprovecharse del otro.

•-•-•

Clint adoraba a sus hijos y cada momento que pasaba en la granja lo dedicaba a ellos. Cuando los mayores estaban en la escuela él se dedicaba a jugar con el pequeño Nathaniel y a pasar tiempo con Laura. Bruce podía ver el amor que había entre ellos y el alivio de la mujer al verlo en casa, sano y salvo. Los admiraba y los envidiaba al mismo tiempo, él también quería algo así.

La taza de café fue suavemente sacada de sus manos. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los verdes ojos de su pelirroja favorita. Sonrió. Natasha lo besó en la mejilla y tiró de su mano para sacarlo de la casa. Afuera, en una mesa había una canasta, la tomó y siguió tirando de él hacia el bosque que limitaba el terreno de los Barton. Rato después de una cómoda y silenciosa caminata llegaron a un claro lleno de flores.

― ¿Vamos a tener un día de campo?

―Solos tú y yo. ―Dijo con coquetería.

Extendieron juntos un gran mantel de color naranja y se sentaron uno frente al otro, bajo la sombra de un árbol y observando la infinidad de colores frente a ellos.

Comieron unos sándwiches especiales que preparó la pelirroja y bebieron vino tinto. Igual que en las películas.

―Sabes, Bruce. ―Dijo de pronto, mirando más allá de las flores. ― Nunca había tenido una relación como esta. Esta paz, esta seguridad que siento cuando estoy contigo…

―Natasha-

―Sé lo que dirás. No puedo sentirme insegura a tu lado, aun sabiendo que en cualquier momento puede aparecer el otro sujeto… sé que nunca me harías daño y sé que me haces sentir muchas cosas que creí no ser capaz de sentir.

Lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada decía más que mil palabras. Su mirada intensa, pero a la vez suave, le decía lo que sentía.

―No puedo darte lo que ellos tienen. Jamás podré y lo sabes. No quiero arruinar tu vida, Natasha.

―No lo harás.

Lo besó suavemente y se quedaron en silencio. Las palabras " _te quiero_ " dando vueltas en el aire entre ellos.

Esa noche Natasha entró a su habitación y se abrazó a su pecho sin despertarlo; los brazos del científico rodearon instintivamente su pequeño cuerpo. En ese momento, con ese sutil movimiento, supo que no quería alejarse de él. No lo dejaría alejarse. No permitiría que volviera a estar solo para no lastimar a los demás; juntos no lastimarían a nadie nunca más.

•-•-•

No había puesto la más mínima atención a la película, después de todo ya la había visto muchas veces. No estaban abrazados, estaban sentados uno junto al otro sin tocarse. Tensos. No habían hablado desde el incómodo momento con el bloqueador solar en la playa.

Steve había salido del agua y caminado directamente a la casa luego de recoger algunas cosas, Tony le ayudó y le siguió. Se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones para darse una ducha y bajaron a la cocina; cocinaron juntos, pero en silencio. Comieron y volvieron a encerrarse en sus habitaciones.

JARVIS se había encargado de revisar la lista de películas que Steve debía ver que Tony le había dado, la había seleccionado y los había convocado en la sala de estar de la primera planta.

Ahí estaban ahora, silenciosos, tensos e incómodos.

Ni bien la película hubo terminado, ambos salieron rápidamente del lugar y se encerraron para dormir.

Tony no podía dormir. Se daba vueltas hacia un lado y otro de la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño y pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde. No era la primera vez que la temperatura subía entre ellos; aunque sí era la primera vez que se ponían tan calientes al punto de que Steve tuviera una erección, erección que estuvo deliciosamente presionada sobre su trasero y él estuviera dolorosamente enterrado en la arena. Se sentía como un sueño. Más bien una pesadilla. Una pesadilla en la que no podía hacerle el amor al hombre que quería y deseaba por miedo a alejarlo de él. Se dio otra vuelta y se sentó en la cama. Ya no podía seguir así. No quería que el resto del tiempo en la playa estuviera lleno de tensión e incomodidad. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra su orgullo y su imposibilidad de pedir perdón se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para hablar con Steve.

Estaba acostado sobre la cama, pensando, de espaldas a la puerta cuando la sintió abrirse. No podía dormir y sabía que en algún momento Tony iría a reclamarle por lo de esa mañana. No se movió; fingió estar dormido. La puerta se cerró y escuchó los pasos del moreno avanzar en la oscuridad a través de la habitación. El edredón se levantó y el colchón se hundió junto a él. El cuerpo del genio se abrazó a su espalda; cada parte de su cuerpo perfectamente amoldado al suyo, las caderas de Tony pegadas a las suyas, sus muslos en íntimo contacto, sus pies buscando los suyos para entrelazarlos y su frente ligeramente apoyada en la mitad de su espalda desnuda. Los brazos del millonario rodearon su cintura y apegó su pecho, igualmente desnudo contra su espalda; un beso depositado entre sus omóplatos.

―Lo siento.

Le sorprendió escuchar ese susurro y más le sorprendió escuchar la voz débil y algo rota de su pareja.

―Yo soy quien debería decir que lo siente. Sé que te hice sentir incómodo, es algo que no debió pasar.

Tony negó con la cabeza contra su espalda.

―No. No fue así. Yo… ―Silencio. ― ¿Crees que podemos olvidar lo de esta mañana?

La mano derecha de Steve aferró la de Tony y a llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón. Un silencioso acuerdo se estableció entre ellos de no hablar del tema, pero una pequeña herida se formó en ambos al creerse rechazados; Steve creyó haber cometido el más grande error cuando Tony le pidió olvidar lo ocurrido esa mañana y Tony sintiéndose completamente miserable al escuchar las palabras de Steve: "es algo que no debió pasar".

Se aferraron al calor del otro en ese abrazo y sin separarse ni moverse, se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Lunes 24 de Julio, 2017.**


	27. Capítulo 27: De regreso en la torre

Hola a todo el mundo!

Saben, el otro día mientras escribía este capítulo me dí cuenta de que me tocaba actualizar hoy, 07 de Agosto, y resulta que subí el primer capítulo de **Nuestra Historia** el 08 de Agosto del 2016, por lo que mañana se cumple un año de este fic :) Pensé mucho en retrasar la subida de hoy y hacerlo mañana, pero como prometí hace tanto tiempo actualizar cada lunes... en fin, aquí estoy, casi un año después del primer capítulo y estoy muy feliz de haber llegado a este punto y sobre todo estoy feliz de que les siga gustando y sigan leyendo mis desvaríos ;D

Bien, ya dejo de retrasar las cosas... por el título podrán imaginarse lo que se viene, ya era hora de terminar con las vacaciones obligadas de este par.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 27**

 **De regreso en la torre**

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas y la comodidad que les proporcionaba el calor del otro, se movieron dentro de la cama para acomodarse mejor. Al despertar, Steve se encontró a sí mismo de espaldas sobre el colchón y con el agradable calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su novio sobre la mitad derecha de su pecho, abrazado a su abdomen; al mirar hacia abajo solo pudo ver su cabello, su cabeza estaba escondida bajo su barbilla y podía sentir la calidez de su respiración en el cuello.

Pensó en lo que había pasado el día anterior y decidió que no era algo que mereciera la pena. No podía permitir que una tontería los separara, mucho menos que volviera esos días que quedaban en algo extraño y lleno de tensión. Con la idea de terminar de arreglar las cosas comenzó a moverse suavemente para salir de la cama sin despertar al moreno. Al separarse de su cuerpo sintió un golpe frío donde antes solo había sentido calor. Tony, aún dormido, no quería soltarle y en un rápido movimiento reemplazó su cuerpo por una de las almohadas; el moreno se abrazó con fuerza a ella y frunció el ceño antes de encontrar la posición adecuada y aspirar profundamente la fragancia de la funda.

―Steve. ―Soltó en un suspiro.

Sonriendo, tuvo que luchar con las ganas de volver a la cama y reemplazar la almohada por su cuerpo, pero tenía un plan y debía apegarse a él. Recogió un pantalón deportivo del piso y se lo colocó una vez estuvo fuera de la habitación.

•••

El pasillo estaba oscuro y lo poco que veía parecía muy borroso. Caminó largo rato a través de él hasta que vio una figura conocida: Steve. Lo llamó y no recibió respuesta. Lo llamó una y otra vez hasta casi quedarse sin voz, pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo y seguía caminando rápidamente por el pasillo, a varios metros por delante de él. Desesperado y asustado, comenzó a correr detrás de su novio, pero Steve corrió más rápido que él. Todo lo que lo rodeaba se hizo más borroso y de pronto se percató de que lágrimas caían de sus ojos; estaba muy asustado. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más y calló de rodillas en el oscuro pasillo. Solo. Completamente solo.

Se sentó sobresaltado en la cama y se encontró solo. Steve se había ido y la cama a su lado estaba fría. Con la respiración agitada abrazó la almohada del soldado y trató de calmarse. La puerta se abrió, sobresaltándole.

Steve entró por la puerta cargando una bandeja con el desayuno para ambos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que se borró al ver la expresión del moreno. Dejó la bandeja en el primer mueble que encontró y avanzó rápidamente a la cama para ver que le pasaba a su pareja.

No alcanzó a decir ni media palabra cuando tuvo a Tony abrazado a su pecho; lo sintió temblar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarlo a su pecho y acariciar su espalda con sus grandes y cálidas manos mientras susurraba un "Todo está bien" y besaba su cabeza.

Sus palabras y sus caricias parecieron ayudarle a calmarse y después de un rato por fin habló.

―Tuve una pesadilla. ―Su voz sonaba rota.

― ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? ―Preguntó con cuidado, sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

Dudó un momento, pero sabía que no podía quedarse con eso en su interior y debía confiar en Steve.

―Estaba solo. ―Respiró profundamente. ―Estaba solo en un largo pasillo. Estaba oscuro y todo se veía borroso, confuso. Caminé por lo que parecieron horas hasta que te encontré. ―Se aferró más a Steve para asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí.

―Estoy aquí. ―Volvió a besar entre sus castaños cabellos.

―Te llamé y no respondiste. Caminaste lejos de mí y te seguí por tanto tiempo…―Un sollozo se escuchó. ― Te seguí hasta que te perdí de vista y ya no pude seguir avanzando. Me quedé solo y todo se volvió tan oscuro y…

El soldado lo apretó contra su pecho tan fuerte que casi lo dejó sin respiración.

―Estoy aquí, Tony. Estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí para ti. Siempre estaré aquí, y cuando me llames siempre responderé. Lo juro.

Por primera vez en un largo rato Tony se apartó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos, sus ojos llenos de miedo y lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

―No estabas cuando desperté y creí que te habías ido.

―No me iré a ningún lado. Tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo, amor. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. ―Lo besó suave y lentamente en los labios, arrancando todo el miedo y todas las inseguridades de su mente.

Tony estaba tan perdido en ese beso que casi dejó pasar por alto el que Steve le dijera "amor", pero lo había escuchado y eso definitivamente le había removido algo en el pecho. Sonrió en el beso y correspondió con la misma calma y cariño que el rubio le daba.

Cuando por fin sus labios se separaron, se miraron largamente a los ojos y después de mucho pensarlo, Steve fue en busca del desayuno que había dejado sobre una cajonera. Volvió a la cama y, ambos sentados frente a frente, comieron en silencio, dedicándose miradas llenas de algo más que cariño. Miradas llenas de algo mucho más profundo que ninguno de los dos supo dimensionar en aquel momento.

•••

Se pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama. Durmieron abrazados hasta que el estómago de Tony rugió de hambre y los despertó a ambos. Despertaron riendo, no como esa mañana, y se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Habían dormido casi todo el día, por lo que decidieron que después de comer irían al pueblo que estaba a una hora de camino.

•••

Luego de la típica discusión consigo mismo del "¿qué me pongo?" de Tony, donde Steve tuvo que alejarlo del armario y sentarlo en la cama, rebuscar entre las ropas que el moreno había llevado y pasarle un par de prendas, ambos estuvieron listos para salir. Enfundados en camisas ligeras y pantalones cortos, ambos con lentes de sol y gorras con visera, se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron. De pronto Steve lo miró con una ceja alzada.

―No podemos ir en el quinjet. ―Dijo con diversión.

―Iremos en uno de mis autos, vamos. ―Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras abajo, hacia el taller.

―No sabía que tenías un taller aquí, no lo has usado.

―Estamos de vacaciones, cariño. Claro que no lo he usado. Ven, vamos. Elige un auto.

El rubio miró la colección de autos que había en el fondo del lugar y quedó boquiabierto. Nunca había visto una colección así. Los autos eran lujosos y claramente llamarían la atención en el lugar al que iban: un pequeño pueblo costero, sin grandes lujos ni nada parecido. Su ceño se frunció y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando en cómo decirle a Tony que ir en uno de esos autos no era la mejor manera de pasar desapercibidos.

― ¿Qué pasa? Oh, ya sé. No pasaremos desapercibidos con ninguno de mis autos, lo sé. ―Sonrió socarronamente. ―Por eso pensé que tal vez podríamos ir en esto. ―Lo tomó de la mano nuevamente y lo llevó al final de la larga fila de automóviles de lujo.

Steve solo pudo sonreír cuando vio la motocicleta. Su motocicleta.

― ¿Cuándo…?

―Llegó aquí con nosotros. La traje en el quinjet sin que te dieras cuenta; después de todo, me gusta cuando salimos en ella.

En respuesta a sus palabras recibió un fugaz, pero efusivo beso. Luego de eso salieron a toda velocidad hacia la carretera.

•••

Dejaron la moto en un pequeño estacionamiento y, ajustándose las gorras y los anteojos de sol, caminaron tomados de la mano por el pueblo.

Caminaban sin ser reconocidos y felices, en su propia burbuja.

Steve parecía un niño pequeño en medio de una feria, y al parecer lo era. Caminaba de un lugar a otro, mirando las chucherías y demás cosas. Se detuvo por mucho tiempo mirando unas camisetas con diseños de animales marinos y Tony solo podía sonreír ante la mirada de ilusión que veía en sus ojos azules.

― ¿Debería hacerte una prueba de carbono? ―Preguntó luego de pagar un par de camisetas para ambos y que, estaba seguro, se arrepentiría de usar.

El soldado lo miró sin entender.

―Solo quiero asegurarme de que tienes la edad que se supone que tienes. ―Rió. ―Tienes casi tres dígitos de edad, Steve, por el amor de Dios.

Steve sonrió algo avergonzado y se encogió de hombros.

―Bien, vamos.

Caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano sin poner atención al resto de los turistas que andaban por el lugar. Nadie los reconocía como integrantes de los Vengadores, ni como el millonario Tony Stark o el Héroe de América, Steve Rogers, y de cierta forma, se sentía bien no ser el centro de atención. Claro que sí llamaban un poco la atención al ser dos hombres altos, fuertes y atractivos, pero la mayoría de las personas parecían más preocupadas de las chucherías que comprarían para recordar el pueblo y sus bonitas vacaciones.

La noche cayó y ellos siguieron paseando hasta llegar a un muelle iluminado románticamente por farolas antiguas que le daban un toque especial al lugar. Allí encontraron una cafetería al aire libre y entraron.

Se sentaron en la mesa más alejada en la terraza y pidieron un par de batidos.

―Fue una buena idea venir. ―Soltó el moreno de repente.

Alargó una de sus manos sobre la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Steve. Llegó la mesera con los batidos y sintió a su novio tensarse ligeramente antes de relajarse entre sus dedos.

―Lo fue. ―Dijo una vez que la chica se retiró.

―Aún te pones tenso cuando alguien se acerca a nosotros. ―Su tono no era de reproche, solo era una observación.

Se mantuvo en silencio un momento antes de responder.

―Sabes que antes era diferente y yo…

―Aún no te acostumbras. Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. ―Sonrió.

―No quiero que te molestes por eso y-

―No lo hago. Si te soy sincero esto también es difícil para mí. Sabes que es la primera vez que salgo con… un hombre, después de todo.

Steve apretó su mano, indicándole que entendía.

Bebieron sus batidos y hablaron de su tarde en el pueblo. Era casi de madrugada cuando comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al estacionamiento en busca de la motocicleta del rubio; el lugar estaba lejos.

―Me gusta este lugar. Deberíamos venir más seguido cuando estemos aquí de nuevo, ¿no crees, cariño?

Lo miró por un segundo y lo abrazó más a su costado.

―Siempre me dices así. ―Dijo sonriente.

― ¿ _Así…_ cómo?

― ¿No te has dado cuenta de que lo dices en voz alta? ―El moreno lo miró confundido. ―Casi siempre me dices "cariño" al final de una frase.

Tony se tensó por completo y su rostro, completamente rojo, se contrajo en una mueca extraña.

―No sabía que lo hacía. Si te molesta- empezó nervioso.

― ¡Claro que no me molesta! ―Se apresuró a interrumpirlo. ―Me gusta. ―Dijo en un susurro. ―Me gusta mucho cuando lo dices.

El cuerpo de Tony se relajó y soltó una carcajada de alivio. Siguieron caminando un rato en silencio.

―Tu nunca me llamas de ninguna forma. ―Dijo de pronto. ―Pero esta mañana me llamaste "amor".

Esta vez fue el turno de Steve de tensarse y ponerse completamente rojo de vergüenza.

―También me gusta. ―Se detuvo y se alzó para besarle en la mejilla.

Luego de esa conversación siguieron caminando hacia el estacionamiento en completo silencio, ambos pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sonriendo al pensar en lo mucho que querían al otro, pero sin atreverse aún a decirlo.

Llegaron casi al amanecer a la mansión y, en una silenciosa decisión, durmieron juntos en la habitación de Tony.

•••

Tony despertó con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Se apegó más al calor del cuerpo de Steve y abrió los ojos; estaba abrazándolo por la espalda y lo único que podía ver eran sus grandes y poderosos músculos relajados. Acarició con su nariz a lo largo del centro de su columna y pudo ver el increíble movimiento de esos enormes músculos mientras se contraían; besó entre sus omóplatos. Steve giró lentamente sobre su espalda y lo abrazó, cubriendo casi por completo su cuerpo con el suyo.

―Buenos días, amor. ―Dijo con la voz rasposa y profunda por el sueño.

―Buenos días, cariño.

Ambos sonrieron.

El rubio buscó sus labios con los ojos aún cerrados y terminó besando la punta de su nariz, a lo que Tony soltó una pequeña risa antes de ayudarle a encontrar sus labios y besarlo lentamente.

―Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así. ―Su voz soñolienta y su tono sincero.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un largo y lento beso cargado de sentimiento por parte del genio. Tony no podía estar más feliz ante sus palabras, lo único que quería era que esa relación funcionara y estuvieran juntos siempre; él también podría acostumbrarse a despertar así cada mañana. _Vaya que sí podría acostumbrarme_ , pensó.

•••

Los días pasaron rápidos después de su salida al pueblo. Casi nunca se separaban, aún presente la pesadilla de Tony en la mente del soldado, por lo que disfrutaron al máximo su tiempo juntos; despertaban juntos, desayunaban juntos, nadaban juntos, veían películas y comían juntos. Había muy pocos momentos en que no estaban juntos; en la ducha, por ejemplo. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado dos semanas en Malibú y, según JARVIS, los fotógrafos ya se habían ido de la entrada de la torre, por lo que esa tarde decidieron que, por mucho que les pesara, debían regresar a Nueva York.

Aprovecharon su último día en la playa besándose y nadando entre las olas, y por la tarde alistaron sus cosas para abandonar la mansión. Aprovecharían el anonimato que otorgaba la oscuridad de la noche para volver a la torre sin ser vistos.

Cuando subieron al quinjet estaban tan cansados por el largo día que habían tenido que, ni bien entraron a la nave, cayeron dormidos en sus asientos, por lo que JARVIS se encargó de llevarlos a la torre.

•••

Estaba tan cómodo en su asiento, profundamente dormido, cuando escuchó, muy a lo lejos, la elegante y pacífica voz de JARVIS.

― _Capitán Rogers, hemos llegado a la torre._

Abrió los ojos poco a poco y con pesadez, y se vio envuelto en penumbras. Trató de adecuar su visión y cuando por fin lo logró, una tenue luz azul se encendió y le permitió vislumbrar por completo el lugar. A su lado estaba Tony, completamente dormido en su asiento. No tuvo corazón para despertarlo, por lo que se acercó a él y suavemente tomó sus brazos para rodear con ellos su propio cuello, luego lo levantó y lo apegó a su cuerpo para llevarlo al interior de la torre.

Una corriente fría los envolvió cuando bajó de la nave y sintió el cuerpo del genio temblar entre sus brazos; Tony se abrazó más a él y escondió la cabeza en su cuello.

― ¿Estás cargándome como si fuera una princesa, Rogers? ―Su voz soñolienta y su tono algo molesto debido al sueño.

―Claro que no, ―murmuró cerca de su oído― estoy cargándote como si fueras un niño mimado. ―Sonrió.

Recibió un pequeño golpe en uno de sus hombros y un gruñido de disconformidad por parte del moreno.

―Ya te enseñaré quien es un niño mimado. ―Dijo en medio de un bostezo y volvió a acurrucarse contra el cuerpo del capitán.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Tony se había vuelto a quedar dormido y lo acomodó en la cama para luego recostarse a su lado, abrazarlo y así poder dormir un par de horas más.

Sus vacaciones habían terminado, por fin estaban de regreso en la torre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta nueva actualización. Les tengo una sorpresa para la próxima, pero si les digo el título del próximo capítulo seguro se mueren antes de llegar a leerlo y ni siquiera he escrito más de media página, así que tendrán que esperar... pero estoy segura de que lo van a amar ;)

Si les gustó ya saben que pueden dejar un review, soy muy feliz al leerlos :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 07 de Agosto, 2017.**


	28. Capítulo 28: Te quiero

Hola a todo el mundo!

Estoy de vuelta con la sorpresa que les prometí ;)

Nunca lo hago, pero quiero agradecer a quienes dejan sus comentarios. Me encanta leerlos y lamento no responderlos, pero últimamente apenas me da el tiempo para escribir.

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Te quiero**

* * *

Tony despertó con una sensación cálida en el cuerpo y una idea genial en la mente. Por mucho que le pesó, se levantó de la cama dejando al rubio soldado, recostado de espaldas a él, solo en la gran cama para bajar a su taller, no sin antes dejarle una nota y un beso en uno de sus fuertes hombros.

Pasó por la cocina para administrar la primera dosis de café de la mañana a su organismo y bajó al taller mientras JARVIS le informaba que los espías y el científico aún no volverían a la torre. Al llegar se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado el lugar, sobre todo el cómodo sofá rojo en el que había compartido buenos momentos y excelentes sesiones de acalorados besos con el rubio. Despejó su mente de aquellos ardorosos pensamientos con un trago de amargo café y se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo.

―Nuevo proyecto, J. _MARK 10_. Abre un archivo.

― _De inmediato, Señor._

Una pantalla apareció y la música comenzó a sonar; era hora de volver al trabajo.

•••

Steve se estiró perezosamente en la cama y, apenas sus sentidos salieron del estupor del sueño, se percató de que se encontraba completamente solo. Se volteó en la cama y su mano cayó en el lugar que antes ocupara Tony; la cama estaba fría. Levantó su mano hacia la almohada del moreno y allí encontró una nota, la leyó:

" **Te veías tan tranquilo que no pude despertarte.**

 **Estaré trabajando en el taller.**

 **Nos vemos, cariño.**

 **XOXO**

 **;)** "

Luego de releer la nota un par de veces se abrazó a la almohada y allí se quedó por un buen rato, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El hecho de que Tony le dijera cariño cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, inconscientemente en un principio, totalmente consciente ahora, era una de las mejores cosas que podría haberle pasado. Le hacía sentir feliz tener a alguien que le demostrara cariño y aunque no estaba seguro si el moreno le quería también, estaba feliz de poder compartir esos momentos con él.

Nunca pensó que sería tan feliz. Quería tanto a Tony que no era capaz de demostrar todo lo que sentía en sus besos y abrazos, ni cuando dormían juntos y abrazados. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos de la misma forma. Sabía que el genio sentía algo por él, pero no sabía qué tan lejos iba ese sentimiento hacia él. Necesitaba exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero no sabía bien como.

Alejó sus sentimentalismos y se decidió a levantarse para hacer un poco de ejercicio. Sacó un par de prendas de la pequeña maleta que había llevado a Malibú y que había llevado a la habitación de Tony la noche anterior y partió al gimnasio del piso de abajo.

•••

No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí, encerrado en el taller, pero ya estaba en la fase de construcción de su nuevo traje. Le gustaba construir cosas, tal y como alguna vez había afirmado, él era un mecánico y lo seguía siendo. Le gustaba ensuciarse las manos con grasa y le gustaba ajustar manualmente sus armaduras, verificar que fueran perfectas para sus necesidades y comodidad, por lo que se encargó de ajustar cada parte de ella.

Estaba en lo mejor de su trabajo, cantando a todo pulmón una canción más que repetida de AC/DC y apretando un tornillo dentro del guante de la armadura, cuando, de pronto, la música se detuvo abruptamente y sintió un delicioso aroma apoderarse del taller.

Steve le había observado por un par de minutos desde la entrada antes de pedirle a JARVIS que apagara la música y abriera la puerta de vidrio para poder entrar y llevarle algo de comer al irresponsable genio que tenía por novio. Llevaba quién sabe cuántas horas metido en el taller, desde antes de que él despertara, sin comer ni preocuparse por nada más que no fuera su trabajo; le gustaba esa pasión, pero le preocupaba su falta de sentido común. Tony parecía perder la noción del tiempo cuando estaba trabajando, afortunadamente ahí estaba él para preocuparse por él.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña sala y puso la bandeja sobre la mesita.

―Lamento interrumpir, pero supuse que tal vez tendrías hambre luego de tantas horas de trabajo. ―Su voz calmada y amable.

El genio lo miró por un momento y sin siquiera haber formulado la pregunta, obtuvo una respuesta.

― _Ha estado en el taller desde hace exactamente dieciséis horas con treinta y ocho minutos, Señor. Y no ha comido nada desde hace más de veintiséis horas._

Se sorprendió al escuchar eso, desde hace meses que no se enfrascaba tanto en un proyecto.

―Gracias, J.

Sonrió culpable y se acercó a Steve, que lo esperaba sentado en el sofá rojo que tanto le gustaba.

―Lo siento. No me di cuenta de la hora. ―Su mirada con una pizca de inocencia que hizo trizas el discurso que Steve tenía preparado sobre la responsabilidad y lo importante que era comer a sus horas y no sobrevivir a base de café.

Se sentó a su lado y lo saludó con un corto beso.

―Hola. ―Saboreó la palabra y la acompañó de una de sus miradas marca Stark que ahora eran solo para su soldado favorito.

―Hola, Tony. ―Sonrió. ―Debes comer algo. Te traje esto, espero te guste.

En la bandeja había una porción de lasaña que se veía totalmente apetitosa con todo ese queso y salsa derramándose por todos lados y ese delicioso aroma que salía acompañando el vapor: lasaña recién preparada. No esperó una repetición y acercó la bandeja sobre sus piernas y se apresuró en probar un bocado. Gran error. Apenas y alcanzó a cerrar la boca y la abrió de nuevo, soplando, tratando de enfriar la comida que ya estaba en su boca.

―Caliente, caliente. ―Dijo mientras usaba su mano como abanico para echarse aire en la boca.

Steve rió y recibió un manotazo, que apenas sintió, en el brazo.

―Está caliente, Tony. ―Siguió riendo.

―No me digas. ―Sarcasmo brotando de cada letra y una mirada asesina en sus oscuros ojos.

El soldado le quitó de las manos el tenedor y, una vez que Tony dejó de hacer escándalo por haberse quemado la lengua, cortó un trozo de lasaña y la acercó a su boca, sopló con cuidado y la acercó a la boca del genio. Sin palabras y con un notable sonrojo en el rostro, Tony abrió la boca y recibió la comida. Estaba deliciosa, tal y como había pensado. Se saboreó y tragó. Steve volvió a hacer lo mismo que antes y el sonrojo en su rostro aumentó.

―No soy un niño, ¿lo sabes, no? ―Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

―Los niños hablan con la boca llena. ―Le acercó otro bocado.

―Puedo comer solo. ―Reclamó luego de recibir la comida que el rubio le había acercado.

―Pero te gusta. ―Alzó una ceja en ese gesto tan provocativamente seductor y arrogante que tenía.

Con un gesto de indignación completamente fingido tomó un trago del jugo que su novio le había traído.

―Solo lo permito porque… porque mis manos están sucias. ―Le enseñó sus manos llenas de manchas oscuras.

Lo miró por un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada. Lo besó y volvió a acercarle el tenedor con comida.

―Lo que tú digas, amor. ―Se burló.

•••

Luego de darle de comer a Tony, Steve se fue a su piso para recoger su cuaderno de dibujo y un par de libros que le habían llamado la atención y no había tenido la oportunidad de leer. Al llegar allí aprovechó para revisar el teléfono que tenía apagado en el fondo del cajón de su velador; ni una llamada ni mensaje. Lo apagó y volvió a guardarlo.

Subió al piso común y se sirvió un café antes de bajar nuevamente al taller.

Al entrar se encontró con el genio trabajando en silencio. Estaba armando un nuevo reactor. Al ver ese aparato recordó que hace algunos años Tony solía tener uno de ellos incrustado en el pecho, una de esas cosas que le mantenían con vida. Pensó en lo que hubiera pasado si, cuando se enfrentaron a los Chitauri, no hubiera vuelto a encenderse. Si el reactor no hubiera vuelto a brillar Tony habría muerto. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en esa fatídica posibilidad. Si Tony hubiera muerto nada de esto habría pasado; no habrían tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en amigos y mucho menos en lo que eran ahora. Nada de esto habría pasado, jamás. El hecho de no querer a Tony de la forma en que lo hacía, que casi le hacía saltar el corazón fuera del pecho, no era siquiera posible de imaginar. No ahora que no recordaba cómo era no quererlo, no ahora que no hallaba la hora de confesarle lo mucho que le quería y lo bien que se sentía de quererlo y de estar con él.

Lo miró por un largo rato, sin moverse de su sitio en la puerta, y se acercó al sofá. Dejó los libros y el cuaderno de dibujo sobre la mesita y se acercó lentamente a Tony, sin hacer ruido. Esperó a que tuviera ambas manos fuera del reactor y lo abrazó por la espalda, sus manos rodeando los hombros del genio, y lo apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

― ¿Qué sientes al volver a armar uno de esos y saber que tu vida ya no depende de él? ―Preguntó suavemente contra su oído.

El filántropo llevó sus manos a los antebrazos de Steve y lo pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

―Antes, cuando aún estaba en mi pecho, sentía… que mi vida estaba literalmente en mis manos y que si no lograba volver a ponerlo en mi pecho moriría y nadie me extrañaría. Sentía miedo de morir por un error estúpido, pero también un alivio al saber que nadie me extrañaría por más de una semana; aunque eso me hacía sentir vacío, como si ya estuviera muerto por dentro. ―El soldado lo apretó más contra su pecho. ―Luego Pepper me hizo entender que no era así, que tenía a más personas que sí me extrañarían y se preocupaban por mí. Pero después quiso que dejara todo esto y que dejara de arriesgar mi vida a cada momento con el reactor en mi pecho y la metralla en mi cuerpo, que abandonara el traje y dejara de ser Iron Man. Fue un error. Me lo quité para hacerla feliz y quitar un peso de sus delgados hombros e incluso destruí todas y cada una de mis armaduras, pero no valió la pena; ella se fue. Y yo me sentía vacío, con un agujero en el pecho, ―rió― hasta ahora…

Se giró en el apretado abrazo y se abrazó a la cintura del solado.

―Muchas veces pensé en volver a ponerlo en mi pecho para sentirme completo otra vez, pero ahora sé que no es necesario. ―Se alzó un poco y lo besó lentamente.

Steve sabía que no era buena idea preguntar por el reactor, pero de todas formas lo hizo y obtuvo una respuesta que en un principio no le agradó. Al escuchar sus palabras se dio cuenta de que Tony realmente se sentía muy solo, incluso con sus amigos cerca y que la señorita Potts había sido muy exigente con él, casi cruel. Sintió rabia hacia la mujer que se había aprovechado del miedo que el moreno le tenía a la soledad y le había obligado a hacer algo que en el fondo no quería hacer, pero también le agradecía haberlo hecho; ahora Tony no dependía de un artefacto como ese para asegurar su vida. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo había hecho sufrir en muchas formas y por mucho tiempo.

Respondió al beso con todo el cariño que pudo transmitir y lo abrazó más contra su cuerpo, buscando demostrarle que ahora que estaban juntos él también se sentía completo, que ya no sentía un agujero en el pecho, porque él llenaba aquel vacío a la perfección. Se complementaban. Llenaban el vacío que los agobiaba y eran felices ahora.

Lo besó con paciencia y dedicación. Lo besó como si fuera el último beso que fuera a darle y quisiera decirle tantas de las muchas cosas que habitaban en su pecho.

Se separaron y sin decir nada volvieron cada uno a lo suyo; Tony al reactor y Steve al sofá con sus libros.

Ese beso lo había dejado en las nubes. Tony nunca había sido besado con tanto sentimiento; nunca había sentido tanto cariño y comprensión en un acto tan íntimo como lo era un beso. Podría jurar que Steve había tratado de decirle tantas cosas que jamás sería capaz de expresar coherentemente con palabras. Se había sentido completo, comprendido y, sobre todo, querido. Muy querido.

Fue en ese momento, luego de aquel beso, que se dio cuenta de que no quería volver a estar con nadie más. No quería que esa relación terminara jamás, y, sobre todo, se dio cuenta de que a cada momento quería más y más al rubio soldado de los años cuarenta.

•••

Steve había tratado de mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible esperando a que Tony terminara de trabajar por ese día y pudieran irse a dormir a su habitación, pero no había podido hacerlo. Al rato de haber empezado a leer uno de los libros que había llevado consigo comenzó a dar cabezadas y en menos de una hora cayó rendido. Dormía profundamente, sin soñar ni recordar, simplemente dormía por el placer de dormir. Placer que había adquirido en las últimas semanas durmiendo con el millonario; con él había aprendido lo mucho que podía disfrutar el simple hecho de dormir, había aprendido a no temer volver a despertar en una época y lugar diferentes, pues sabía que Tony siempre estaría ahí cuando abriera los ojos.

La noche completa pasó y el genio no dejó de trabajar, con ayuda de JARVIS y Dum-E ya tenía la armadura casi completamente armada y montada en la plataforma. Estaba ajustando una de las botas que tenía un pequeño fallo de conexión hacia el reactor y había dejado a cargo de sostener el peso del MARK 10 en la capaz pinza de Dum- E, que solo quería ayudar. La falta de sueño le hacía tomar decisiones estúpidas, como por ejemplo pensar que la pinza de Dum-E era lo suficientemente capaz de realizar una simple tarea como aquella.

Estaba agachado junto al traje cuando sintió que se le venía encima y no alcanzó a reaccionar, ni siquiera a pensar en que estaba cayendo sobre él. Simplemente sintió el traje caer sobre su espalda y un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Cayó fuertemente sobre el piso, golpeándose la cabeza, y todo se volvió borroso y, de pronto, el dolor se fue, ya no sintió nada más, solo vacío y oscuridad. Lo último que pudo pensar fue en Steve; Steve se despertaría por el ruido y se preocuparía por él.

Un estruendoso sonido metálico lo sacó de su profundo sueño y lo primero que vino a su mente fue un ataque: alguien estaba atacando la torre. Después, cuando la nubosidad del sueño desapareció de su sistema, se percató de que si fuera un ataque a la torre hubiera sido un ruido mucho más fuerte y terrible, probablemente todo estaría en llamas… lo siguiente que vino a su mente fue Tony. La última vez que lo había visto, la noche anterior, hace ya varias horas, antes de quedarse dormido, estaba trabajando en el traje. En menos de un segundo estuvo de pie y corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la plataforma donde su novio trabajaba y lo que vio lo llenó de algo peor que el miedo.

Vio al moreno tendido en el piso, bajo la armadura, inconsciente. Se arrodilló a su lado y se apresuró a sacar la pesada estructura hecha de metal de encima de su cuerpo. Una vez hubo tirado la desbaratada armadura a un lado, con mucho cuidado, volteó al accidentado genio. Preocupado, tomó con suavidad, pero firmemente su rostro y golpeó delicadamente sus mejillas; el moreno no despertó. Revisó rápidamente su cuerpo con la mirada buscando una fractura o alguna herida grave que hubiera omitido al voltearlo y no encontró nada; JARVIS confirmó su apresurado diagnóstico.

Aún arrodillado como estaba volvió a inclinarse hacia su rostro y se acercó a él. Susurró algunas palabras junto a su oído, pidiéndole que despertara.

―Tony, por favor, reacciona. No me hagas esto. No puedes hacerme esto otra vez, no puedes hacerme esto cuando aún no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te quiero. Por favor… ―Rogó suavemente en su oído.

En las brumas de la inconsciencia escuchó, muy a lo lejos, una voz profunda y firme, pero a la vez muy suave, que le rogaba que despertara. La voz de Steve. Le costaba escuchar, pero sabía que debía poner atención y despertar; el soldado se escuchaba muy preocupado y podía sentir unas delicadas caricias en su rostro. Un "te quiero" se coló en su mente y comenzó, lentamente, a volver al mundo consciente. Abrió, con mucho esfuerzo, los ojos y, poco a poco, enfocó el preocupado rostro de su novio. Lo miró atentamente un momento y buscó su voz para decir algo.

― ¿Me quieres?

Sorprendido y aliviado de escuchar su voz, Steve lo atrajo a su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. Tony pudo sentir el alivio del rubio y, ya un poco más recuperado, devolvió el abrazo de la mejor manera que pudo en la incómoda posición. Steve suspiró y lo soltó un poco.

―Te quiero, Tony. ―Lo miró profundamente.

Y lo besó.

Lo besó sin esperar una respuesta. Lo besó temiendo que aquellas palabras rompieran el preciado equilibrio que habían logrado y aprovechando de sentir esos labios por lo que bien podría ser la última vez. El beso fue correspondido, pero, de pronto, el moreno se alejó de él y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, uniendo sus miradas, sin darle oportunidad de mirar hacia otro lado.

―También te quiero, Steve. ―Lo besó fugazmente. ―No sabes cuánto te quiero.

Se besaron otra vez; Tony estaba en algo mejor que una nube, Steve estaba más feliz de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

Una vez terminado el beso, el soldado cargó al genio entre sus brazos, esta vez sin objeciones de por medio, y lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. Lo recostó bajo las finas sábanas y se acostó detrás de él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector.

Allí, tendidos en la cama, en completo silencio y estrechamente abrazados, cayeron dormidos cuando el sol del amanecer se asomaba lentamente por la ventana.

* * *

Sí, lo sé. Me odian por cortarlo aquí, pero era necesario. Creo que ya les había dicho en una ocasión que Tony es un poco torpe y distraído, bueno, aquí hay otra prueba de eso. Sabía que no había mejor forma de que estos dos se dijeran "te quiero" si no pasaba algo como esto... son tan inseguros y tercos, pero bueh... yo los escribí así xD

Les cuento, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo treinta y ya tengo el título del treinta y uno y el treinta y dos. Se viene bueno, se los aseguro y sí, escribo los títulos primero.

Afortunadamente tengo un mes de capítulos cubierto, mis próximas tres semanas son horribles y no creo poder escribir... me toca prueba tras prueba tras prueba, y podría seguir :(

En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. Denme su opinión, ya saben como...

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 21 de Agosto, 2017.**


	29. Capítulo 29: Tiempo juntos

Hola a todo el mundo!

Solo quiero agradecer a quienes me desearon suerte con mis pruebas y contarles que milagrosamente mi calendario se hizo un poco más liviano y no tendré un colapso nervioso por tanto estudio obligado. Ya aprobé oficialmente tres de mis ocho ramos \ (•◡•) /

Okey, basta de mí. Supongo que quieren saber si he avanzado con los capítulos que siguen... pos sí, he avanzado; en este minuto el cap 32 está en mitad del proceso de escritura y tengo muchas ideas para lo que sigue ;)

 **LEAN LAS NOTAS FINALES, HAY ALGO INTERESANTE PARA USTEDES.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 29**

 **Tiempo juntos**

* * *

Un desagradable calor en su espalda lo recibió cuando volvió del mundo de los sueños. Se movió ligeramente y un terrible gemido de dolor subió por su garganta y escapó inevitablemente por sus labios. El gemido, tan fuerte y lastimero, despertó al soldado que dormía tranquilamente abrazado a él. Steve abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente para observar al moreno que se había quedado lo más estático y tieso que le era posible.

― ¿Tony?

Recibió un gruñido como toda respuesta.

― ¿Estás bien?

―No. ―Soltó con voz ahogada. ―Me duele, duele mucho. ―Se quejó en voz baja, en un siseo.

De pronto el rubio recordó que antes de que Tony despertara entre sus brazos en la plataforma, al fondo del taller, la armadura había estado sobre su espalda; la armadura había _caído_ sobre su espalda. Rápidamente, con mucho cuidado, volteó al genio, su pecho contra el colchón, y procedió a levantar su camiseta procurando no tocar su espalda temiendo lastimarlo.

Tony se quejaba ante cada movimiento y ante cada roce de la camiseta. Al despejar su espalda Steve pudo ver un gran hematoma en gran parte de su espalda que variaba entre el rojo, morado y tonos casi negros; se veía doloroso y algo inflamado. Soltó un ligero gemido de compasión y entendimiento; podía imaginar lo doloroso que debía ser para el filántropo.

― ¿Se ve tan mal? ¿Moriré? ―Bromeó soltando una ligera risa que le costó un ahogado gemido de dolor.

―No digas esas cosas, Tony. Me asusté mucho cuando te vi tirado e inconsciente bajo la armadura. ―Lo reprendió. Suspiró. ― Debo admitir que se ve mal y puedo notar que te duele… por el momento podrías tomar una ducha de agua fría para evitar que siga inflamándose y tal vez eso disminuya un poco el dolor.

―No puedo moverme, cariño. Ni siquiera puedo respirar sin sentir dolor, ¿cómo pretendes que llegue a la ducha?

―Te ayudaré.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo lo ayudó a sentarse y le quitó la camiseta por la cabeza, luego le ayudó a quitarse los pantalones y, una vez estuvo en ropa interior, lo condujo lentamente al cuarto de baño. No podía recibir el golpeteo constante del agua que caía de la regadera directo en la espalda, por lo que el rubio prefirió llenar la tina con agua fría. Le costó entrar al agua, más que por la temperatura le costó mucho sentarse, cada movimiento era un martirio para su lastimada espalda. Una vez estuvo dentro del agua suspiró de puro gusto; sentía todo el sector lastimado arder en llamas, era como fuego en su espalda y el agua ayudó a calmar esa horrible sensación.

―Gracias. ―Mencionó con voz queda.

Steve sonrió y lo dejó solo unos minutos para darle privacidad y aprovechó de arreglar la cama y buscar algo de ropa para que el genio se cambiara luego de su baño.

•••

El hematoma no seguiría creciendo y ya no se inflamaría más, ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para que eso ocurriera mientras dormían, pero, por la misma razón, no era posible aminorar su dolor. Con mucho esfuerzo salió de la tina y se miró la espalda en el espejo.

―Se ve peor de lo que pensé. ―Susurró para sí mismo.

Se quitó el bóxer mojado y se envolvió las caderas con una toalla. Salió a paso lento del baño y se adentró en la habitación. Sobre la cama había un bóxer negro y un pantalón deportivo, nada más. No hubiera sido capaz de colocarse una camiseta de todas formas.

Miró a su alrededor, Steve no estaba por ningún lado.

― _El capitán Rogers está en la cocina preparando algo de comer. Me pidió que le informe que no es necesario que baje, él traerá algo a la habitación._ ―Informó JARVIS.

Ignorando la sugerencia de su capitán, una vez vestido, Tony bajó lentamente las escaleras en dirección a la cocina y se sentó frente al mesón; la espalda recta, los brazos sobre el frío mármol. Notó que Steve iba a empezar con uno de sus discursos, probablemente le diría que era mejor que no se moviera tanto para evitar el dolor y blah, blah, blah, por lo que decidió interrumpirlo.

―No. No lo digas, Steve. No iba a quedarme allá arriba como un inválido, tengo un pequeño golpe en la espalda, no me estoy muriendo. ―Dijo exasperado y rodando los ojos.

El rubio se volteó a mirarlo con su típica ceja alzada en ese gesto de incredulidad con el que siempre lo miraba cuando decía una tontería.

―No actuabas como si fuera un pequeño golpe hace un rato. Gemías de dolor, Tony. Apenas y podías moverte; tú mismo dijiste que te dolía hasta respirar. ―Lo miró con severidad y burla, luego con cariño. ―Además no puedes evitar que me preocupe por ti.

―No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto. ―Hizo una mueca infantil cruzándose de brazos con cuidado para no sentir tanto dolor.

Se acercó al mesón y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó el mentón de Tony con una de sus manos y lo acercó delicadamente hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron.

―Me preocupo porque te quiero, amor. Por eso me preocupo.

Sin más, lo besó profundamente arrancándole un gemido al genio, que no supo decir si fue de dolor al contraer los músculos de su espalda o de placer por el delicioso beso de su novio.

―Así que no lo soñé. ―Murmuró para sí mismo. ―Me quieres.

Recibió un corto beso y su mentón fue liberado.

―Claro que no lo soñaste, al igual que no yo no soñé cuando me dijiste que me quieres. ―Su sonrisa brillante de felicidad.

―Te quiero, Steve. ―Aseguró. ―Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré como nuevo en un par de días. ―Dijo con seguridad.

― ¿Dejarás que te consienta hasta que eso pase?

Tony asintió y sonrió. No estaría mal dejarse consentir por su novio.

•••

Ese par de días que Tony había augurado a su mejoría se alargó a una semana en la que le costaba hacer hasta los más simples movimientos. La inflamación disminuyó poco a poco a partir del tercer día, pero el dolor persistió. No podía ponerse camisetas, no podía levantar los brazos para ponérselas, por lo que optó por no usarlas y andar a torso desnudo por la estancia; Steve no lo dejó volver al taller.

No podía recostarse en el sofá ni en la cama, al menos no de espalda, por lo que usaba a su chico de los años cuarenta para acomodarse; se recostaba sobre su pecho en el sofá cuando veían películas y por las noches se recostaba de lado, con la cabeza en su hombro y su brazo rodeando el marcado abdomen. No se podía quejar del todo, estar abrazado a su novio y sentir sus tibias manos sobre su piel desnuda era una sensación grata a la que estaba comenzando a habituarse.

Steve disfrutaba ver al genio dando vueltas por el lugar en solo un pantalón deportivo. Le gustaba Tony. Le gustaba ver su trabajado torso siempre escondido bajo caros trajes y esa gruesa armadura, pero sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba estar con él. Le gustaba saber que se querían y ambos estaban bien con ese sentimiento. Se besaban cada vez que querían y se repetían constantemente las palabras "te quiero". Estaba feliz.

Por las tardes, cuando Tony se daba una larga ducha en su habitación, Steve iba a entrenar al gimnasio. Una o dos horas de entrenamiento era perfecto para no perder la costumbre. Cuando llevaba una hora de golpes al aire aparecía el moreno por la puerta y se sentaba en una esquina a observarlo, " _puedo aprender con solo mirar_ " había dicho una tarde a modo de excusa y él no tenía nada que objetar. Le gustaba tenerlo cerca.

•••

El hematoma de su espalda ya casi no dolía, pero se veía horrible, eso no podía negarlo. La gran mancha en su espalda había pasado de colores oscuros y rojos a colores amarillos, cafés y verdes; se veía como vómito en su espalda y, ahora que podía moverse con más libertad, había vuelto a usar camisetas. También había vuelto al taller y, obviamente, Steve había vuelto a su posición favorita en el sofá para poder observar y dibujar al genio.

Una noche, mientras leía, se distrajo mirando al genio trabajar en el traje que lo había aplastado; lo había asegurado él mismo, no quería que el genio tuviera otro accidente. Estaba listo y lo único que faltaba era el reactor. Observó por largo rato el proceso de instalación del aparato, viendo la expresión de concentración del genio: su ceño fruncido, sus cejas casi unidas al centro, su mandíbula hacia la derecha, la nariz arrugada y la punta de su lengua asomándose entre sus labios. Sonrió al verlo tan concentrado. De pronto fue traído de regreso de su admiración cuando el millonario habló.

― ¡Está listo! ―La emoción palpable en su voz. ―JARVIS, conéctate con este bebé.

La I.A se conectó y los ojos del traje se encendieron. Dejó de lado su libro y se levantó para ir en dirección al genio.

La armadura se abrió y Tony se quitó los lentes de protección que había estado usando para meterse dentro del traje. Steve lo observó a medida que se acercaba, al llegar junto a él la armadura ya se había cerrado.

―Vamos. ―La voz metalizada le causó una corriente eléctrica en la espalda.

Una mano se extendió hacia él.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―Preguntó dudoso, pero tomando la mano metálica sin dudar.

―A probar el traje, por supuesto.

Dicho esto lo acercó bruscamente a su pecho y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Cuando salió de su sorpresa y despegaron del piso, lo único que atinó fue a abrazarse al cuello de la armadura con ambos brazos. Una compuerta se abrió en el techo y despegaron del lugar dejando una ligera estela de humo azul tras ellos.

Volaron por el cielo nocturno de Nueva York haciendo curvas y esquivando edificios. Steve estaba fascinado. Observaba como las luces de la ciudad pasaban a su alrededor mucho más rápido que cuando iba en su motocicleta. Sentía el viento en su rostro y como desordenaba sus cabellos. Miró a Tony un momento, directo a los ojos de la armadura, pensando si lo vería a través de ellos o si estaría mirando hacia otro lado.

Tony lo miraba. Claro que lo miraba. Observaba cada sonrisa, cada gesto y brillo de sus azules ojos, grabando en su memoria la forma en que sus cabellos se desordenaban y la confianza que había depositado en él al soltar uno de sus brazos de su cuello y poniendo su mano libre sobre el reactor. Ese gesto le enterneció y le removió algo en el pecho.

Recorrieron el cielo un buen rato antes de que el filántropo decidiera que era hora de volver, la temperatura había bajado conforme se acercaba el otoño y, aunque el soldado no se enfermara, no quería que su novio pasara frío por uno de sus caprichos. Debía admitir que desde hace un tiempo quería sacarlo a volar con él, pero no se había atrevido.

Aterrizaron suavemente en la plataforma.

Apenas había salido de la armadura y Steve se acercó a él, lo atrajo de las caderas y lo besó con fiereza. Lo besó con toda la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo después de ese viaje. El moreno lo recibió con gusto y apretó su camiseta en uno de sus puños, mientras la otra mano subía a su nuca y se enredaba en sus cabellos firmemente y lo atraía más hacia su boca. Se besaron por largos minutos, cuando se separaron ambos estaban sin aliento.

―Eso fue estupendo. ―Lo besó de nuevo. ― Te quiero, Tony. ―Dijo en medio de una jadeo, buscando recuperar un poco de aire.

―Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. ―Acarició una de sus mejillas tiernamente y le dio un casto beso.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó escaleras arriba, fuera del taller, y luego lo dirigió a su habitación. Se desnudaron hasta quedar en ropa interior y se metieron bajo las sábanas. Steve puso su mejilla sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Tony, escuchando su corazón acelerado, y puso su mano abierta sobre su pecho; Tony lo abrazaba con una de sus manos por su ancha espalda y la otra encontró la mano del soldado sobre su propio pecho.

―Buenas noches, Tony. ―Suspiró cansadamente.

―Buenas noches, cariño. ―Besó su frente. ―Te quiero, Steve.

El rubio murmuró algo que no entendió y se quedó dormido. Minutos después el filántropo cayó dormido también.

•••

Días más tarde, al entrar a la cocina luego de volver de su trabajo en el gimnasio, sintió aroma a comida.

―La espía rusa llamó esta mañana mientras no estabas.

Fue el saludo que recibió Steve cuando se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina frente a una caja de comida china. Separó los palillos y probó el contenido. Miró al genio preguntando con la mirada qué había dicho la pelirroja.

―Dijo que ya no está en donde quiera que haya ido con Légolas y Bruce, dejó a Barton en algún lugar que no me quiso decir y se fue con su doctor a una especie de selva perdida en el sur de Asia buscando una tribu que podría tener algún remedio para controlar al otro sujeto, ya sabes, los estudios de Bruce. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―También dijo que si hay alguna emergencia ella se encargará de ir a buscar al chico de las flechas, te mandó un beso, ―gruñó― y me pidió que tratara de sonsacarte el nombre de tu novio misterioso.

Habló tan rápido que tuvo que tomar aire. Steve estaba asombrado de todo lo que le había dicho, esperaba que el doctor pudiera encontrar algo que le ayudara con su problema de _doble personalidad_ y que Clint disfrutara su tiempo libre, donde fuera que estuviera.

Se miraron un momento y ambos rieron.

―Algún día lo sabrán, Tony.

―Lo sé, pero eso no pasará mientras no estén aquí. Y por como yo lo veo, no es posible que vuelvan pronto. ―Sonrió con malicia.

Lo besó y desapareció camino al taller.

•••

Las semanas habían pasado y ya había llegado el otoño a la ciudad de Nueva York. El verde follaje de Central Park había cambiado a uno de tonos amarillos, naranjos y rojos; muy hermoso. El viento corría por las tardes y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo nublado, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo importante era que iba a cumplir dos meses saliendo con Steve.

Llevaba poco más de dos semanas sin salir con Steve en la motocicleta, desde su viaje al pueblito en Malibú, y casi un mes sin salir con él a pasear por las calles de Nueva York; el vuelo en su traje no contaba. Debía convencer a su novio de salir a celebrar a algún lugar. Quería llevarlo a algún restaurante, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo más prudente si querían seguir manteniendo la relación en secreto; no creía poder estar toda una velada sin tocar ni besar a su soldado, por lo que un lugar tan público como un restaurante quedaba descartado.

Debía pensar en algo mejor.

•••

Steve levaba exactamente una semana pensando en algo para celebrar sus dos meses de relación con el genio y ya tenía una idea más o menos formada en su mente. Había pensado en hacer algo en la torre, pero eso no sería especial; una cena en algún lugar no era buena idea, por lo que lo descartó de inmediato; ¿una salida al parque?, muy repetido. Lo pensó mucho hasta que la idea perfecta vino a su mente: una cena romántica en un lugar estratégico de Nueva York donde tendrían privacidad y una hermosa vista del puente de Brooklyn.

A la mañana siguiente de haber llegado a la idea perfecta se presentó frente al dueño del lugar y pidió permiso para usarlo a su antojo durante toda la noche del viernes y la madrugada del sábado; el hombre aceptó y dejó el lugar a su entera disposición.

Ahora solo quedaba planear la cena.

•••

― ¿Tony? ―Preguntó desde su lugar en el sofá. ― ¿Amor, me escuchas?

El genio estaba a punto de darse de cabezazos sobre su mesa de trabajo, incluso había considerado dispararse con uno de los propulsores de su armadura, pero eso ya sería exagerar. Faltaban dos días para el _gran día_ y él aún no había planeado nada; estaba cayendo en desesperación y estaba seguro de que terminaría sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad si no respiraba. Ya tenía el regalo perfecto para Steve: había hecho una pequeña modificación al escudo y estaba seguro que al soldado le encantaría; el sujeto amaba esa cosa.

La voz de Steve diciéndole _amor_ lo trajo de vuelta de su mar de desesperación.

―Mmm. ―Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la pequeña sala del taller.

―Tony, quería saber si tienes algo que hacer este viernes por la noche. ―Dijo como si nada importante pasara ese día, acercándose a él a pasos lentos.

Tony casi se cae de su silla giratoria.

―No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Tienes algún plan?

―Quiero invitarte a cenar a un lugar especial.

Tony aceptó aliviado de no tener que seguir devanándose los sesos en planear algo, y ninguno de los dos mencionó que la cena se debía a que cumplían dos meses juntos, fue un silencioso acuerdo mutuo cerrado con un beso antes de que cada uno volviera a lo suyo.

•••

Los días viernes, como siempre, fue un día de entrenamiento, pero no cualquier tipo de entrenamiento; estaba entrenándose para una cita.

Se levantó temprano esa mañana y, al no encontrar a Tony a su lado en la cama, bajó a su piso a cambiarse de ropa para ir a correr; necesitaba eliminar algo de la energía con la que había despertado. Corrió por lo que parecieron minutos, pero en realidad fueron casi tres horas. Al volver a la torre se encontró en su piso una caja cuadrada, grande, no muy ancha, con una nota encima que decía: " _Un regalo para mi súper soldado favorito_ ". Abrió la caja y encontró su escudo, lo revisó por todos lados y cuando lo puso en posición de defensa se dio cuenta de que, además de haberlo grabado con sus iniciales y las de Tony, el moreno había añadido un botón. Al apretar el botón el escudo cambió de color a tonos más oscuros, lo apretó otra vez y volvió a cambiar a sus colores originales; le encantaba, sería perfecto para las misiones nocturnas. Sonrió y dejó el escudo de lado. Él también tenía un regalo para Tony, recordó la cajita que tenía en su mesa de noche, y realmente esperaba que le gustara.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió de ropa para ir a buscar a Tony al taller y agradecerle el regalo de la forma apropiada, pero el genio no estaba. En cambio, había otra nota: " _Nos vemos esta noche. A las nueve en el vestíbulo_ ". Luego de leer esa nota no le quedó más remedio que salir del taller y volver a su piso, allí realizó un par de llamadas; la cena estaría servida a las nueve en punto y el lugar estaría vacío a partir de entonces, tendrían el tiempo justo para llegar y que la comida no comenzara a enfriarse.

•••

Había hablado con Pepper por la tarde y luego de sugerirle un par de trajes que " _son los que mejor te sientan, Tony_ ", se metió a la ducha y estuvo allí por más de una hora. Al salir del baño se percató de que quedaban treinta y dos minutos para reunirse con Steve en el vestíbulo, por lo que se apresuró para no llegar tarde.

Como Steve no le había dicho el lugar, solo había dicho que era especial, decidió ponerse un traje de tres piezas de color negro. Fue una elección simple y clásica acompañada de una camisa blanca y una corbata roja; el conjunto perfecto y una de las sugerencias de su asesora de modas, exnovia, exsecretaria, exasistente y mejor amiga. Prefirió no usar sus lentes de sol por dos razones: primero, porque era de noche y segundo, porque no había necesidad de ocultar sus ojos de Steve, al contrario, no quería nada que bloqueara sus miradas.

Estaba nervioso, pero era hora de bajar. " _Es solo una cena, Stark_ ", se dijo, pero sabía perfectamente que no era solo una cena. Al igual que no era solo una cena con Steve, era una cena con el hombre que había aprendido a querer, que correspondía sus sentimientos y con el que, en el fondo de su maltratado y frágil corazón, esperaba pasar el resto de sus días. Adoraba a Steve, pero no él no tenía por qué saberlo. No aún.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con una de las mejores vistas de Nueva York: Steve vestía un traje color vino tinto con una camiseta de un color más oscuro. Se veía perfecto. No pudo evitar mirarlo de arriba abajo por un momento antes de salir del elevador y besarlo por primera vez en todo el día.

―Gracias por el escudo, me encanta lo que hiciste con él.

―Sé que te encanta esa cosa, ―sonrió― creí que sería una buena idea darle un retoque.

Steve sonrió. No podía dejar de mirar a su novio, se veía tan bien con ese traje y su sonrisa lo hacía dar vueltas. Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al elevador una vez más para bajar al estacionamiento.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ―Su curiosidad pudo más. Steve solo sonrió misterioso.

Subieron a la motocicleta y emprendieron el corto camino hacia el lugar de la cena. El camino que el rubio hacía normalmente en quince minutos, esta vez lo hizo en diez.

―Así que este es el lugar especial. ―Dijo sacándose el casco. ―El gimnasio, ¿en serio, Steve? ―Lo miró con una ceja alzada.

El soldado rió y le quitó el casco de las manos, abrió la puerta del gimnasio y le hizo pasar. Una vez dentro del lugar dejó el casco sobre el mostrador de la recepción y lo arrastró escaleras arriba hasta una puerta que daba a la azotea. Escuchó al genio soltar una pequeña exclamación de asombro al contemplar la vista. Él también había hecho algo parecido la primera vez que subió allí hace tanto tiempo, buscando un lugar tranquilo para pensar. La vista de las luces de la ciudad y de su amado Puente de Brooklyn era incomparable.

Tony dio un par de pasos y se percató de que, en centro del lugar, había una mesa con dos sillas y dos platos cubiertos por domos de metal, en una esquina de la mesa había una hielera de acero con una botella de champaña. Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio. Steve se acercó y lo besó suavemente, invitándolo a sentarse.

―La vista es preciosa.

―Y tenemos privacidad. ―Complementó el rubio.

El filántropo rió, había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

Cenaron en silencio, deleitándose con la comida y el champaña, hasta que el moreno no pudo aguantar más.

―Debo decir que me salvaste con esta cena.

Steve lo miró extrañado, con la copa a medio camino de la mesa y sus labios.

―Estuve todos estos días pensando en algo para esta noche y no podía pensar en nada bueno… había pensado en una cena, pero no conocía ningún buen lugar donde nadie nos reconociera y si te invitaba a un restaurante de lujo no hubiera podido hacer esto, ―entrelazó sus dedos por sobre la mesa― o besarte o mirarte con cara de idiota.

El rubio rió ante sus últimas palabras.

―No era necesario que me llevaras a algún lugar de lujo, Tony, sabes que no me siento cómodo en esos lugares. Una pizza y una película también hubieran sido buenas opciones. ―Sonrió apretando su mano.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, simplemente disfrutando el silencio.

―No puedo creer que hayan pasado dos meses. El tiempo se me ha pasado volando.

―Supongo que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando estás con la persona que quieres.

Tony no pudo evitar un ligero rubor en su rostro, Steve decía cosas demasiado cursis a veces, pero tan acertadas.

•••

La cena había sido todo un éxito. Bonita vista, buena cena, excelente compañía. Todo había salido bien.

Llegaron a la torre cerca de las dos de la mañana y en vez de subir a la habitación de Tony, en la que habían estado durmiendo las últimas dos semanas, bajaron del elevador en el piso de Steve. Caminaron en silencio y tomados de la mano hacia su habitación. Tony había bebido demás y estaba más chispeante que de costumbre, se acercó a Steve y lo besó lenta y profundamente mientras le quitaba el la chaqueta del traje y la tiraba por ahí.

Dejándose llevar por el momento y el delicioso beso, el soldado ayudó también a su pareja a desvestirse; una prenda a la vez hasta que ambos estuvieron abrazados, con el torso desnudo, piel contra piel. La temperatura comenzó a elevarse y los besos se volvieron más profundos y hambrientos. El moreno llevó sus manos a la cintura del pantalón del capitán y comenzó desabotonándolo, luego bajó el cierre y cuando, inintencionadamente, rozó con el dorso de su mano el miembro del soldado, Steve dio un salto hacia atrás.

¿ _Qué rayos estoy haciendo_? Se dijo. Tony había bebido demás y él estaba en sus cinco sentidos, lo que significaba que si le dejaba continuar, se estaría aprovechando de él. No iba a aprovecharse de Tony y su ligero estado de ebriedad. Lo acercó una vez más hacia él y lo besó suavemente al ver la confusión en su rostro; tampoco quería que el moreno se sintiera rechazado.

Las manos inquietas de Tony viajaron a lo largo y ancho de su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta posicionarse en su trasero. No quería quitárselo de encima, pero tenía que hacerlo. Dejó sus labios y se agachó frente a él.

El genio lo miró extrañado.

De pronto sus pies ya no tocaban el piso. Estaba sobre el hombro de su capitán, quien, cuidadosamente, lo depositó en el centro de la cama. El rubio terminó de desvestirlo y lo tapó con las mantas, se desvistió hasta quedar en ropa interior y se acostó a su lado.

Giró sobre su espalda y se abrazó al costado del capitán, sin entender aún el porqué de las acciones de Steve. Lo había rechazado otra vez, pero no quería pensar en las razones que tenía para hacerlo. Se abrazó más a él y besó el centro de su pecho en un gesto inconsciente.

―Buenas noches, amor.

Tony no respondió, estaba un poco dolido.

Steve se sintió como el hombre más idiota del mundo, pero había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé. Steve es tan correcto y tan lindo y lo amamos. Sé que me odian por nunca dejar que estos dos den rienda suelta a su calentura, pero sabemos que si pasara así como así tampoco les gustaría, así que... aún falta para eso, pero la temperatura empieza a subir un poco en el capítulo que sigue ;D

Se preguntarán **qué rayos hay en la cajita de Steve** y por qué no se la entregó a Tony, bueno, eso lo dejaré a la imaginación de ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Les apuesto a que jamás adivinarán lo que hay en la caja xD De hecho, quien se arriesgue y lo deje en un review, **si lo adivina, le mando por PM el título de los siguientes dos capítulos**. Creo que es una buena oferta ;)

Ya saben que si les gustó, tienen alguna opinión buena/mala, pueden dejar un review; siempre los leo y me suben el ánimo cuando estoy encerrada en las infernales salas de clases en la universidad.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 04 de Septiembre, 2017.**


	30. Capítulo 30: Algo llamado frustración

Hola a todo el mundo!

He sobrevivido a la Universidad una vez más, pero mi cabeza me está matando.

Respecto al capítulo anterior quiero decir a todo aquel que pensó que la caja tiene un anillo... pos no. Es algo **mucho** más importante que un anillo. Piensen un poco más, estoy segura de que, en el fondo, lo saben. (La oferta sigue en pie; si adivinan tienen un adelanto de los próximos dos capítulos).

No sé si me odiarán o me amarán por este capítulo, pero sé que les va a gustar. Confíen en mi ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 30**

 **Algo llamado frustración**

* * *

Tony se paseaba furioso por su taller esa mañana. Furioso consigo mismo y con el rubio súper soldado que tenía por novio. Era increíble que Steve lo hubiera rechazado. Otra vez. Era cierto que el virginal Capitán América podía estar asustado ante la idea de tener intimidad con alguien. Aún más con un hombre. Y a eso debía sumarle que no solo era un hombre, sino que era él, Tony Stark. El exmujeriego Tony Stark. El soldado tenía el todo el derecho a estar nervioso, pero no estaba seguro de poder aguantar otro rechazo como el de la noche anterior.

―Tal vez estoy apresurando las cosas. ―Murmuró.

Después de todo apenas llevaban dos meses saliendo, pero las ganas que tenía de estar con Steve lo estaban consumiendo lenta y dolorosamente.

•••

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar de la torre, Steve hacía girar una y otra vez la caja en sus manos, observándola con el ceño fruncido. No podía creer que no se había atrevido a entregársela. Iba a hacerlo durante la cena, pero algo le había impedido hacerlo; " _tal vez es muy pronto para darle algo como esto_ ", pensó mientras le daba otra vuelta más entre sus manos a la pequeña caja.

―Solo llevamos dos meses juntos, y esto es muy importante para mí…―suspiró. Tal vez no dárselo aún había sido lo mejor.

•••

No se habían visto en toda la mañana. Ni siquiera se habían visto al despertar, pues el soldado salió a correr dejando al genio dormido en su cama y al regresar esta estaba vacía y fría. Sin más que hacer, se metió a la ducha e inevitablemente recordó la situación de la noche anterior.

Era la primera vez que Tony pasaba la noche con él en su habitación; habían compartido su habitación en Malibú, pero había sido una única vez y esa no era _su_ habitación, el resto de las noches las pasaron en la habitación principal, en la habitación de Tony. Incluso cuando volvieron a la torre, cada noche la habían pasado en la habitación del filántropo. Pero la noche pasada había sido diferente, había sido diferente en todo sentido.

El agua caliente lo golpeó con suavidad en la espalda mientras se enjabonaba y recordaba.

Había querido que el moreno continuara con sus besos y con sus caricias. Tony estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo; sabía exactamente cómo y dónde poner sus manos. Cuando sintió el roce de su mano contra su miembro a través de la tela se asustó, pero también se excitó. Quería a Tony, lo quería de una forma en que nunca había querido a nadie, pero también quería _estar_ con él. Quería compartir su cama en más de un sentido con él, pero tampoco quería que el moreno pensara mal de él, que pensara que se acostaba con alguien que apenas conocía. Pero eso no era del todo cierto, ellos se conocían desde hace años; eran amigos desde hace varios años y ahora que eran una pareja eso no debería ser un problema.

La verdad era que estaba asustado.

Estaba asustado porque las caricias de Tony le hacían hervir la sangre y le provocaban tantas cosas… la noche anterior había querido lanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta el cansancio, acariciarlo hasta que sus dedos conocieran y reconocieran cada una de sus marcas: sus cicatrices, sus músculos, la textura de su piel y los lugares que le hacían gemir.

Sintió un tirón en su entrepierna y gimió lastimosamente.

Necesitaba saber lo que era _estar_ con Tony. Necesitaba conocer todo eso, pero estaba asustado de lo que sería y no sería capaz de hacer. Tenía miedo de su fuerza y tenía miedo de hacer algo inadecuado. Tenía miedo de que la próxima vez fuera Tony quien lo rechazara.

Recordaba sus besos, sus profundos y hambrientos besos, y algo dentro de su cuerpo se removía… se removía directo a su entrepierna. Gimió profundamente cuando su mano fue a parar a su erección, apretando suavemente para calmar los pequeños espasmos de doloroso placer que el recuerdo del moreno traía consigo.

Alejó su mano de la parte baja de su cuerpo y se negó a satisfacerse de _esa_ forma. Cambió la temperatura del agua, dejó de pensar en la noche anterior y en cualquier acalorado momento que hubiera tenido con el millonario, que habían sido muchos, y terminó de ducharse con el agua casi tan fría como el hielo del que lo habían sacado hace ya varios años.

Al salir de la ducha se quedó tendido en su cama, desnudo, tratando de encontrar una forma de sobrevivir a los besos y caricias de Tony sin volverse loco en el intento.

•••

Necesitaba comer algo. Estaba hambriento, muy hambriento. No podía definir el objeto de su hambre, pero estaba más que convencido de que el hombre recostado despreocupadamente en el sofá de la estancia debería estar en el menú.

Steve no había bajado a verlo al taller en todo el día, no le había llevado comida, por lo que el hambre lo obligó a salir de su escondite y dar una vuelta por la cocina. Desde ahí podía ver perfectamente a su novio. El rubio no había bajado y no estaba seguro de querer saber la razón, pero estaba agradecido por ello; había estado fantaseando todo el día sobre cómo habría terminado la velada anterior si el anciano idiota no lo hubiera rechazado. De seguro habrían terminado enredados el uno con el otro entre las sábanas, gimiendo y jadeando, sudados de arriba abajo.

Se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda baja en el mesón. No podía seguir viendo a Steve mientras se imaginaba esas cosas.

Cerró los ojos y rememoró el momento exacto en que su mano rozó la tela del bóxer que el rubio traía la pasada noche, había sentido el calor que emanaba de aquel lugar. Estaban en la habitación de Steve y él estaba dispuesto a que su primera noche juntos fuera allí, entre sus sábanas, rodeado de sus cosas, rodeado de los residuos de su loción en el aire.

Recordó las manos de su capitán sobre su piel, acariciando su espalda, sus brazos, y sus labios igual de hambrientos que los suyos. Gimió y presionó la palma de su mano sobre su miembro que comenzaba a despertar dentro de sus pantalones. Rogaba porque Steve no lo hubiera escuchado desde el sofá, no sería bueno que lo descubriera con una erección en la cocina.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y bebió un par de vasos de agua fría antes de salir dignamente de la cocina, con una semierección desaparecida casi en su totalidad, en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba su novio.

Steve había visto a Tony pasar a la cocina hace un par de minutos y estuvo observándolo disimuladamente detrás de su libro. Lo vio voltearse y fijó su vista en su espalda, lo escuchó gemir y mover uno de sus brazos hacia abajo; sus pupilas se dilataron y le pareció que la temperatura subía un par de grados en la habitación, lo cual era imposible estando en pleno otoño. Estaba seguro de que su novio estaba recordando la noche anterior y ver que el solo rememorarlo le arrancaba un gemido, le hizo acelerar su respiración.

Dejó de mirar a Tony y trató de concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre las manos, no quería tener que darse una ducha de agua fría otra vez, pero el genio tenía otra idea. Lo sintió acercarse al sofá y se reacomodó; se levantó un poco y lo observó.

Se sentó de espaldas a él y se acomodó entre sus piernas, con la espalda contra su pecho, el trasero directamente sobre su entrepierna y una de sus manos sobre su bien formado muslo, acariciándolo distraídamente. Tomó el libro de sus manos y le dio un vistazo antes de devolverlo.

― ¿Leerías para mí? ―Preguntó en voz baja.

―Por supuesto que sí, amor. ― Pasó ambas manos por sobre el pecho de Tony, acomodó el libro allí y comenzó a leer.

El millonario no era fanático de la historia post-guerra, pero entendía el hecho de que Steve quisiera ponerse al corriente sobre lo que había pasado en esos sesenta y cinco años que estuvo congelado. Le pidió que leyera porque le gustaba su voz y porque necesitaba sacarse esos nada castos pensamientos que había tenido todo el día de la cabeza, aun así no pudo evitar quedarse dormido por lo aburrido de la narración.

Steve estaba pendiente de Tony y se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, pero no dejó de leer en voz alta hasta mucho tiempo después. Más tarde llevó al genio a su habitación y, más que nada por costumbre, se recostó a su lado pensando en qué hacer con sus deseos y sus miedos tontos hasta que se quedó dormido también.

•••

Se despertó desorientado, en medio de la oscuridad, abrazado a alguien. Ese alguien no podía ser otro más que Steve, pero eso que se presionaba contra su muslo no podía ser lo que creía que era. Se removió un poco y escuchó un suave gemido salir de la garganta del solado. Casi instantáneamente sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en la parte baja de su vientre y su miembro comenzaba a despertar. Volvió a moverse ligeramente, buscando alejarse del cuerpo cálido de Steve y así evitar la tentación, pero el rubio volvió a gemir cuando le rozó accidentalmente.

Afortunadamente y gracias a todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza, Steve se volteó hacia el otro lado y lo liberó de la tentación que era sentirlo tan cerca. Con mucho cuidado salió de la cama y de la habitación en dirección a la sala de estar, necesitaba un trago.

•••

Los días eran grises y la última semana no había parado de llover en Nueva York. Steve había cometido el error de ir a trabajar en la motocicleta y había tenido una discusión con Tony por esa razón. El primer día que se le ocurrió salir a recorrer las calles de Nueva York bajo la lluvia el genio lo encaró.

― ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pesando esta mañana cuando saliste en la moto en medio de la lluvia?! ―Le espetó en el mismo momento que se bajó del elevador en su piso, lo había estado esperando.

El rubio, mojado de la cabeza a los pies, lo miró con sorpresa y no atinó a responder.

―Yo te diré lo que estabas pensando, ¡en absolutamente nada! ―Le dio la espalda y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala, el otro lo siguió un par de pasos para no perderlo de vista. ― ¿No pensaste que tal vez yo me preocuparía? He hecho muchas estupideces a lo largo de mi vida y sé reconocer una cuando la veo, Steve. No porque seas un súper soldado y hayas ganado la segunda guerra mundial significa que eres inmune a un accidente…

Estaba escuchándolo, pero de pronto se perdió en su postura y sus facciones y, simplemente, dejó de poner atención a sus palabras. El genio estaba parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el ceño fruncido y los ojos fieros fijos en él mientras lo regañaba como a un niño pequeño que había estado jugando con fuego en la cocina. De pronto los brazos de Tony se movieron de su pecho, una de sus manos fue a dar a su rostro en un gesto cansado mientras seguía con su regaño y la otra solo dio algo parecido a un manotazo al aire. No pudo evitar acercarse y callarlo con un beso.

Su discurso sobre la irresponsabilidad que había tenido el soldado al andar en moto bajo la lluvia y su falta de consideración hacia él al preocuparlo de aquella forma fue cortado súbitamente con un apasionado beso que intentó no responder. Forcejeó con él, trató de alejarlo, pero sus manos fueron inmovilizadas; Steve atrapó sus muñecas con sus manos y rápidamente lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana, arrancándole un jadeo de sorpresa, y devoró su boca. El moreno no cedía, siguió forcejeando unos segundos más y trató de alejar su rostro de él, pero finalmente, luego de un minuto que pareció toda una vida, se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso. Sus manos fueron liberadas y fueron a parar a las caderas del soldado, acercándolo a él, mientras que las manos del rubio fueron a parar a su cuello, inmovilizándolo y obligándolo a corresponder al beso con la misma intensidad y profundidad.

La ropa mojada de Steve, que tenía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, comenzó a mojar la suya y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta y en un rápido movimiento se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo, donde cayó con un chapoteo, luego procedió a meter las manos bajo su camiseta, completamente adherida a sus marcados músculos, y la sacó por su cabeza para tirarla por ahí. Siguieron besándose y Steve, todavía cegado por la sensual imagen de un enojado Anthony Stark que lo regañaba, inconscientemente se presionó más contra su cadera, una y otra vez.

Un jadeo que terminó en un gemido le dijo al genio que era momento de detenerse y, con todo el dolor de su libido quemándole las venas, darle una lección al soldado; nadie rechazaba a Anthony Edward Stark, y menos en más de una ocasión. Se las arregló para encaminarlos a ambos, entre besos y caricias, hacia la habitación del rubio. Una vez allí, los dirigió a la puerta del baño, la abrió y empujó ligeramente a Steve dentro.

―Necesitas una quitarte esa ropa mojada, cariño. Date una ducha de agua caliente para quitarte el frío del cuerpo. ―Lo besó una última vez y cerró la puerta. ― ¡Que esta sea la última vez que sales en esa moto mientras llueve, ¿entendido?! ―Le gritó a través de la puerta y se alejó sin esperar respuesta.

El soldado se quedó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca entreabierta mirando la puerta. Luego de un minuto entero reaccionó y se quitó las zapatillas, los pantalones y el bóxer para, posteriormente, meterse en la ducha. No podía creer que Tony lo había detenido en lo mejor; le había encantado verlo en esa actitud de hombre responsable y un tanto dictador, al igual que cuando él se convertía en el Capitán América, dictando órdenes y regañando a medio mundo. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión en su mirada y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo después de hacer milagros en las transitadas calles sin chocar con nadie… no había podido evitarlo y ahora estaba excitado, congelado y confundido metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

Al salir de la ducha se encontró con una cómoda tenida deportiva sobre la cama, se vistió y fue a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para su maravilloso novio.

Los otros días de esa semana aceptó usar uno de los autos del genio para ir a trabajar, aunque en más de una ocasión se vio tentado a usar su motocicleta solo para darse el gusto de verlo enojado otra vez y ver si esta vez la situación los llevaba a algo más.

•••

Steve iba a acabar con toda su fuerza de voluntad, estaba completamente seguro de ello. Luego de su estúpida idea de salir en moto bajo la lluvia y su posterior reprimenda que terminó en una acalorada sesión de besos, habían seguido jugando ese tira y afloja sin que ninguno de los dos quisiera dar el paso final.

No hablaban de ello, pero era obvio que había una extraña tensión sexual en el aire cada vez que estaban en la misma habitación, y el hecho de que fuera sábado, es decir, que Steve tenía el día libre, no ayudaba a que estuvieran menos tiempo encerrados en el mismo lugar.

Se había despertado solo, como cada mañana, en medio de su gran y cómoda cama; el rubio había ido a correr aprovechando que la lluvia de esa semana había cesado. Se levantó y se metió en la cocina para preparar algo de comer y sorprender a su pareja cuando volviera de hacer sus ejercicios matutinos. Decir que fracasó terriblemente era poco, por lo que guardó todo y se limitó a llamar por teléfono para pedir sushi.

•••

Luego del festín que se dieron con el sushi que el genio había pedido estuvieron toda la tarde recostados en el sofá de la sala mientras Steve le leía un libro al moreno, esta vez una novela policial que el mismo genio le recomendó. Al llegar la noche ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de dormir y quedarse en el sofá no era una opción, por lo que decidieron que ir al gimnasio y entrenar un poco era una excelente idea.

Ambos, ya vestidos con sus tenidas deportivas, se dedicaron a calentar un rato antes de entrenar.

―Espero que recuerdes lo que te enseñé. ―La burla impresa en cada sílaba.

― ¡Ja! ¿Lo que tú me enseñaste? Ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo mucho antes de que te descongelaran, anciano. ―Lo picó. ―Y no creas que porque ahora somos novios y te dije que te quiero voy a tener alguna consideración contigo.

El rubio dejó salir una carcajada y se acercó a él. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a su pecho.

―Yo tampoco tendré compasión contigo, cariño. ―Le guiño un ojo y lo besó fugazmente antes de soltarlo y ponerse en posición de defensa.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada llena de molestia; ese anciano anticuado estaba tratando de distraerlo con sus besos y sus ojos para obtener una ventaja. No iba a permitir que eso pasara, claro que no. Despejó su mente del beso que su novio acababa de darle y se puso en posición de ataque, no se dejaría ganar.

Tres horas después ambos estaban sentados en el piso, a pocos metros del otro, sudados, golpeados y muy, muy cansados. Este entrenamiento no había sido como los otros que habían tenido antes, en este entrenamiento ambos habían tenido ganas de golpear al otro y obligarlo a defenderse como era debido, sin contenerse; Tony quería liberar toda esa rabia que sentía por los rechazos de Steve, mientras que el soldado quería liberarse de toda esa frustración sexual que había acumulado a lo largo de esa eterna semana.

Sin camiseta y con el sudor corriendo a chorros desde sus frentes, sus torsos, bajando por sus espaldas hasta perderse en el borde de sus pantalones, ambos se miraron fijamente. Se retaban una vez más a continuar, retaban al otro a atacar, pero ambos estaban más que exhaustos y con esa fiereza que los consumía completamente disminuida.

Steve se levantó y tomó un par de toallas y dos botellas de agua, le tendió una de cada una a su novio y se sentó a su lado mientras se secaba el sudor. Se bebió todo el contenido de la botella mirando como el moreno se secaba y dejaba a la vista algunos hematomas que ya se estaban formando. El genio lo atrapó en su inspección y se miró el torso, gruñó algo inentendible y bebió un trago de agua.

―No me mires así, he estado peor y ni siquiera me duelen. ―Se tocó las marcas para complementar sus palabras. ― ¿Lo ves?

Sonrió y, sin importar que aún estaba completamente sudado, lo besó. Fue un beso largo, profundo y salado. Al separarse ambos rieron.

―Eso fue asqueroso, Steve. ―Rió. ―No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Sin hacerle caso, el rubio volvió a acercarse para besarlo lentamente.

―Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? ―Dijo el moreno entre besos.

Steve lo ignoró, se paró y lo levantó en un solo movimiento hasta ponerlo sobre su hombro. Caminó hacia afuera del gimnasio en dirección a la habitación de Tony y se metió con él en la ducha. Vestidos como estaban abrieron la llave del agua fría y se besaron un rato antes de que Steve considerara prudente salir y esperar su turno afuera.

•••

Cuando salió de la ducha, casi media hora después, Steve ya estaba listo. _De seguro se fue a su piso mientras estaba en la ducha_ , pensó el moreno. Salió tan solo con una toalla alrededor de la cadera y se acercó a una de las cajoneras buscando su ropa interior; Steve lo observaba desde la cama, vestido tan solo con un pantalón deportivo, con un cuaderno de dibujos en el regazo y un lápiz entre los dedos.

Encontró unos bóxer que Rhodey le había regalado, a modo de broma, azules y con el escudo del Capitán América en la parte de atrás. Sonrió y sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, olvidando que había alguien más en la habitación que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, soltó el frágil nudo de la toalla y la dejó caer a sus pies. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa a sus espaldas y recordó que el soldado estaba recostado en su cama.

Desde donde estaba recostado, Steve tenía una perfecta vista del moreno rebuscando en la ropa de uno de los cajones, pero quedó totalmente en blanco cuando vio caer lentamente la toalla de su cadera y llegar al piso. Jadeó. No podía creer que estaba viendo a Tony completamente desnudo, al menos por la espalda. Su miraba se deslizó a lo largo de la espalda del genio hasta llegar a su abultado trasero y se deleitó observándolo. Se había dado cuenta de que su novio tenía un buen trasero, vaya que lo había notado, pero verlo directamente era _algo más_. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver que Tony se agachaba un poco, dándole una mejor vista, mientras se ponía un bóxer. No podría seguir siendo un caballero si seguía mirando esos glúteos de esa forma; debía recordar que apenas llevaban dos meses juntos y no sería correcto hacer todas las cosas que había pensado y repensado en su mente en los últimos días. No aún.

Sin inmutarse, se vistió y cuando terminó de subirse el bóxer escuchó una carcajada.

No había podido evitarlo. El momento había terminado, daba gracias por eso, y ver su escudo en el trasero de su novio lo hizo reír. Tony no se tomó su risa demasiado bien y se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. Dejó sus cosas de lado, en la mesita de noche, y estiró una de sus manos hacia su novio, invitándolo a acercarse.

―Ven. ―Susurró.

Casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, Tony caminó hacia la cama sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules de su novio, gateó sobre la cama hacia él y lo besó. No fue un beso hambriento como los días anteriores, fue uno lento y suave. Se recostó sobre él y siguieron besándose un rato más antes de acomodarse para dormir.

―Me gusta. ―Acompañó sus palabras con un apretón en su trasero.

― ¿Debo suponer que hablas de mi ropa? ―Su voz adormilada, pero con ese tinte coqueto que le caracterizaba.

Steve solo rió y volvió a apretar ligeramente en respuesta.

* * *

 **Lunes 18 de Septiembre, 2017.**


	31. Capítulo 31: De parques y llamadas telef

Hola a todo el mundo!

Es un mes nuevo y ya pasaron dos semanas, así que hoy nos toca actualización de **Nuestra Historia**. Si les gustó el capítulo anterior, les prometo que este les va a encantar ;)

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 31**

 **De parques y llamadas telefónicas**

* * *

Despertar con la mitad del cuerpo cubierto por el calor y peso de un súper soldado no era lo que esperaba esa mañana, pero no era algo de lo que fuera a quejarse. Aunque lo cierto era que Steve pesaba más de lo que aparentaba. Se removió cuidadosamente para no despertarlo, pero el abrazo que el rubio mantenía sobre él se afianzó.

―Hola. ―Su voz sonaba ronca y adormilada.

Antes de poder contestar, el soldado lo soltó y se levantó de la cama con una energía que su voz no había demostrado dos segundos antes. Lo miró por un instante de arriba abajo, se mordió el labio inferior al verlo estirarse y contraer todos esos gigantes músculos, y se dio media vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

―Buenos días. ―Murmuró debajo de las sábanas.

Steve observó el bulto bajo las sábanas y las retiró de un rápido movimiento.

―Steeeeve. ―Se quejó el millonario envolviéndose en sí mismo. Dejando a la vista del rubio su ropa interior.

El soldado aguantó una risa al ver nuevamente el bóxer con su escudo en él y le dio una ligera nalgada a su novio.

―Levántate, vamos a correr. ―Sentenció.

La cara de pocos amigos que puso Tony no tenía precio. Su ceño fruncido, los labios ligeramente separados, la mandíbula duramente apretada; Steve llegó a la conclusión de que, posiblemente, le gruñiría o le ladraría. No lo hizo. Simplemente se volvió a recostar y lo ignoró.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó una tenida deportiva para su novio, un par de calcetines y buscó las zapatillas de correr. Una vez tuvo todo listo volvió a la cama y se sentó junto al genio, quien había estado atento a sus movimientos y no se había vuelto a dormir.

―Vamos, Tony. Nunca hemos salido a correr juntos y… ―El genio se removió ligeramente para escuchar mejor. ―Tal vez podemos… no lo sé, compartir la ducha más tarde. ―Dijo con un ligero sonrojo que el genio no pudo ver y el tono de voz más neutro que pudo lograr.

La idea se implantó en su cerebro y creció rápidamente, como un virus. No podía haber escuchado bien. Steve no podía estar proponiendo lo que él creía que estaba proponiendo. Era imposible que su virginal y anticuado novio estuviera sugiriendo compartir la ducha. Juntos. Desnudos. _Desnudos juntos dentro de una ducha_. Eso no estaba pasando.

No estaba seguro de por qué había sugerido eso, pero la noche anterior se había quedado con ganas de acompañar al moreno en la ducha. Después de todo ya compartían la cama, y la noche anterior lo había visto completamente desnudo; debía admitir que era algo que estaba deseando desde hace ya varias semanas. Era una buena idea y podía notar que Tony estaba considerándolo también.

―Iré. ―Dijo mientras se levantaba. ―Pero solo para que después no digas que soy un mal novio y no te acompaño a tus rutinas de ejercicio. ―Terminó dignamente después de subirse el pantalón de deporte, de espaldas a él para que no viera la expresión en su rostro y el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Lo vio vestirse y bajó a buscar ropa a su piso. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, era incómodo dormir en la misma habitación y tener que ir a su piso a buscar ropa, pero no dijo nada. No era el momento para eso.

•••

Apenas y podía dar un paso más. Sudaba copiosamente, sus pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar y su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho por culpa del intenso ritmo que, inconscientemente, el rubio imponía y él trataba de seguir. Lo único bueno de ir un poco rezagado, y la mayor motivación para continuar corriendo, era que tenía la mejor vista de todo Central Park frente a sus ojos: Steve " _el súper soldado con el mejor trasero_ " Rogers.

Pero como todo ser humano normal, sin súper suero ni nada parecido, Tony se cansó y comenzó a detenerse moviendo los brazos de forma muy poco elegante. Finalmente se detuvo y afirmó sus manos en sus rodillas, hizo un movimiento con la mano que indicaba claramente que ya no le importaba y ahí se quedó, tratando de recuperar el aire.

―Oh… estoy muy viejo para esto. ―Dijo entre jadeos.

Steve se percató en el momento preciso en que Tony dejó de correr al mismo ritmo tras él, comenzó a bajar la velocidad y se devolvió. Al verlo parado allí, doblado sobre sí mismo y sudando a mares, se sintió un poco culpable; a veces olvidaba que nadie podía seguir su ritmo. Se paró frente a él y lo observó cruzado de brazos, esperando a que su novio recuperara el aliento.

―Aún no te pongo en mi testamento, así que deja de mirarme mientras esperas mi muerte, Rogers. ―Dijo medio en broma y un tanto molesto de que el rubio lo viera en su peor momento.

Como no escuchó respuesta por parte del soldado, pero aún sentía su pesada mirada sobre él, levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Debió esperarlo. Steve tenía esa cara que decía " _deja de hablar estupideces, Stark_ " y esa ceja alzada que lo hacía ver completamente incrédulo, harto de sus comentarios y esa sonrisa ladeada tan condenadamente sexy… ese maldito gesto multifuncional. No era justo que después de correr tanto aún se viera tan bien; _¡parecía que el sujeto ni siquiera sudaba!_ Si no lo hubiera visto sudar con sus castaños ojos en el gimnasio, en verdad lo creería de esa forma.

―Ahora deja de mirarme así, ―se levantó y enfrentó su mirada― a menos que quieras que te bese frente a todo el mundo.

 _Condenada sonrisa_ , pensó.

Steve lo miró extrañado. Tony comenzó a caminar y él solo atinó a seguirlo.

―Por si no te has dado cuenta, ese gesto que haces cada vez que digo a hago algo estúpido es molesto, es… irritante y es… endemoniadamente sexy. ―Terminó en voz baja.

Siguió caminando en dirección a un gran espacio verde y libre de personas, mientras Steve procesaba sus palabras y se sonrojaba. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus gestos y mucho menos en lo que producían en Tony. Sonrió y lo siguió un poco más hasta que el genio llegó al centro de aquel vacío espacio y se dejaba caer de espaldas, con ambos brazos abiertos.

Suspiró sonoramente. Steve se sentó a su lado, un metro más allá.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Soltó luego de un minuto de silencio.

―Viviré, sí. ―Su respiración más normal, pero aún alterada. ―Tu ritmo es implacable, cariño. Estaba dispuesto a seguirte un par de metros más para poder observar…― lo miró de arriba abajo, hizo un sonido de apreciación, se mordió el labio inferior y le guiñó un ojo―… te, pero estoy muy viejo para seguirte el paso.

―No estás viejo, Tony. ―Dijo ignorando el ligero sonrojo que cubría su rostro ante la anterior mirada de su novio. ―El problema es que a veces olvido que nadie puede seguir mi ritmo… aunque lo has hecho bastante bien. ―Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de cariño y orgullo.

Esa maldita sonrisa otra vez. Cada vez que Steve le sonreía así le daban ganas de abrazarlo contra su pecho y jamás dejarlo ir. Miró hacia el otro lado y se volteó en el pasto quedando sobre su abdomen. Respiró profundamente un par de veces y en un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y adoptó la posición de ataque.

―Vamos, anciano. Ahora me toca darte una paliza. ―Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y lo miró desafiante desde su posición más alta. ―Dame lo mejor que tengas, guapo. ―Le guiñó coquetamente.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se levantó y se puso en posición de ataque también, sonriendo.

―Como usted diga, Señor Stark. Le daré lo mejor que tengo.

Sus palabras y el tono de su voz le calentaron la sangre, pero ahora tenía que concentrarse en ganar esa pelea, ya más tarde podría arreglar otro tipo de cuentas con el rubio… cuando compartieran esta tan anhelada ducha juntos.

Comenzaron con golpes suaves y casi al aire. Poco a poco los golpes buscaron el cuerpo del otro y, a medida que los minutos pasaban, la gente que pasaba a esa hora por aquel sendero del parque se detuvo a observar a dos de los Vengadores entrenar en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Era realmente un buen espectáculo; uno que otro adolescente sacó su celular para grabar la situación.

Sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ambos siguieron peleando. El sudor comenzó a bajar por la frente del rubio y Tony, que ya estaba completamente sudado luego de correr, esquivó uno de sus golpes pasando por debajo de su brazo derecho, se sacó de un rápido movimiento la sudadera y la camiseta, y se secó el sudor de la cara, para seguir peleando.

El público del parque quedó asombrado al ver al famoso Tony Stark sin camiseta, pero guardaron silencio mientras observaba el siguiente movimiento.

Steve se volteó y vio a toda la gente que se había aglomerado tras ellos, pero no les dio importancia; estaban lejos y no podían oírles.

―Si estás tratando de distraerme, Stark, te aseguro que no funcionará. ―Su tono burlesco.

― ¡Ja! En tus sueños, querido. Como si necesitara de trucos sucios para ganarte en una pelea. ―Dijo con autosuficiencia.

Ambos sonrieron orgullosamente y retomaron posiciones.

El primer golpe de Tony fue directo a su abdomen. Casi certero, pues Steve retrocedió justo a tiempo y pudo escuchar el aire cortándose frente a él. Definitivamente el moreno se lo estaba tomando en serio, eso le gustó. Golpeó el brazo del genio con su antebrazo, quitándolo de en medio y dejando el camino libre para que su mano derecha, totalmente abierta, golpeara el centro del pecho el moreno. Ese golpe lo dejó sin aire por una fracción de segundo, pero, una vez recuperado, sonrió; Steve no estaba siendo blando con él y eso era lo que quería, quería una pelea en serio.

Un puñetazo en su rostro, una patada en dirección a su costado izquierdo que apenas y logró frenar con su brazo; Tony iba en serio y se estaba luciendo frente a él y ante la multitud. Después de todo, el millonario vivía para el público, aunque Steve no estaba seguro de que eso le gustara. Vio su oportunidad cuando Tony estuvo demasiado cerca, sus pies demasiado juntos, su respiración agitada, se agachó y de una simple patada barrió a su moreno favorito y lo envió directo al suelo.

Tony gruñó. Eso no se lo había esperado.

Un jadeo colectivo se escuchó a sus espaldas y al levantar la vista vio a Steve quitándose la camiseta sudada y lanzándola sobre la suya, que había quedado olvidada unos cuantos metros más allá. Se deleitó con la vista un momento y luego se levantó.

―Que te quede claro que esto no se va a quedar así, Capitán. ―Su voz desafiante, intensa. Su mirada fiera.

―Demuéstramelo. ―Lo incitó.

Avanzó un par de pasos y comenzó a golpearlo tal y como el rubio le había enseñado. Había aprendido mucho observándolo y mucho más en los entrenamientos que habían tenido en el gimnasio. Había aprendido sus movimientos y se había percatado de sus puntos muertos durante un ataque; incluso ya podía predecir algunos de ellos. Esos eran los beneficios de ser un genio.

Sonrió mientras dejaba que el puño de Steve llegara demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, lo tomó de la muñeca, giró sobre sí mismo y lo levantó por sobre su espalda, lanzándolo un par de metros más allá.

Una exclamación de sorpresa se escuchó, proveniente de la gente que los observaba.

Sintió la frescura del pasto en su espalda y ahí se quedó, con ambos brazos estirados y las piernas separadas, una rodilla en alto. De pronto y sin explicación alguna comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Tony caminó un par de pasos hacia él y se inclinó un poco mirándolo a la cara y con expresión de extrañeza. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos vio a su novio de cabeza sobre él y sonrió.

―Te diste duro en la cabeza. ―Dijo negando y con un tono desaprobatorio. ―La próxima vez seré más suave contigo, cariño. ―Su tono burlón.

Poco a poco dejó de reír y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Aprendiste a leer mis movimientos. Nadie había hecho eso antes.

Tony se puso a su lado y le ofreció una mano para levantarle. Una vez de pie lo miró con ese gesto prepotente de " _soy Tony Stark, ¿qué esperabas?"_.

―He pasado las últimas semanas, sino es que meses, observándote, Steve. Era obvio que pasaría, pero no te preocupes, no contaré tus debilidades a nadie. ―Le guiñó y se volteó en busca de su ropa.

La camiseta y la sudadera estaban húmedas, por lo que se las echó al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Le tiró la camiseta sudada a Steve directo en la cara con una carcajada a punto de escapar de sus labios al ver la falsa expresión irritada del rubio. Caminó sin preocuparse si el otro lo seguía, sabía que lo haría, y salió del área verde donde habían entrenado. A medida que pasaba escuchó frases como "buena pelea" o "un espectáculo digno de verse" y cosas por el estilo, solo sonrió. Afortunadamente nadie se acercó a pedirle fotos, no estaba presentable para eso y tenía una imagen pública que cuidar.

Lo siguió entre la gente y se alegró de haber compartido ese momento con él. Estaban juntos en público, como amigos, pero estaban juntos y eso era lo importante. Le encantaría gritarle al mundo que estaban juntos, pero no estaba listo para algo tan grande y al parecer Tony tampoco lo estaba; podía percibir su incomodidad.

Se adelantó un poco y caminó junto a él en silencio en dirección a la torre.

•••

El viaje en el elevador fue silencioso también, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Steve pensaba en cuando sería el momento en que ambos se sentirían lo suficientemente seguros para hacer su relación pública, y no pensaba en decírselo al mundo, sino en contarlo a sus amigos, al equipo; hasta ahora el único que sabía de su relación era Sam, pensó. Mientras él pensaba en ello, el genio millonario pensaba en su tan anhelada ducha junto al soldado.

Había esperado meses a que algo así ocurriera entre ellos. Sí, es cierto que no quería abrumar al rubio anticuado que tenía por pareja con sus arranques de playboy, pero lo deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo… desde esos sueños húmedos en que ni siquiera sabía quién era el culpable de sus acaloradas fantasías. Lo había querido en su cama desde antes de saber que lo quería y ahora que estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él, no hallaba la hora de demostrárselo. Quería… no, necesitaba hacer el amor con Steve. Necesitaba demostrarle todo lo que era capaz de sentir por él y que el soldado se lo demostrara también. Este era el momento. El mismo Steve había propuesto lo de la ducha juntos.

Al llegar al piso del rubio el elevador se detuvo y abrió sus puertas. Salieron lentamente y, como si lo hubieran planeado, se acercaron buscando sus bocas desesperada y necesitadamente. El moreno tiró lejos la sudadera y la camiseta que traía al hombro y sacó de su camino la húmeda camiseta que Steve traía puesta. Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse. Los brazos de Tony rodeaban la cintura del rubio, mientras este se aferraba a su rostro con ambas manos para evitar que se alejara y así profundizar el beso.

Inconscientemente caminaron en dirección a la habitación del rubio y se detuvieron justo en el centro. Se miraron a los ojos y sin decir una palabra siguieron avanzando hacia la cama. Steve se sentó en la cama y las manos del moreno lo empujaron por los hombros hasta recostarlo sobre el colchón. Lo miró desde su posición en la cama, Tony puso una de sus rodillas junto a su cuerpo y, con ambas manos sobre la cama, a ambos lados de su cabeza, comenzó a descender y se recostó sobre su trabajado torso; acarició la mejilla de Steve con su nariz y tentativamente buscó sus labios sin llegar a besarlo realmente.

Las manos de Steve viajaron por la espalda de Tony, acariciando, apretando, reconociendo su piel. Buscó los evasivos labios del hombre sobre él una y otra vez hasta que lo besó. Lo atrapó en un beso demandante y apasionado, buscando el dominio de las caricias. La lengua de Tony invadió su boca y pudo sentir su calor buscando la suya y sin poder resistirlo la atrapó entre sus labios y, en un movimiento instintivo, succionó. Un jadeo mezclado con un gemido escapó de la boca de su compañero y recibió un mordisco en el mentón, otro en la línea de su mandíbula, otro y otro más hasta sentir un cálido aliento en su oído, y un último mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja que lo hizo temblar.

Giraron juntos hacia el centro de la cama, Tony aún sobre Steve, y siguieron besándose y acariciándose. De pronto se olvidaron de la ducha y de sus inquietudes y comenzaron a frotarse contra el otro en busca de _algo_. No sabían exactamente que buscaban, pero lo estaban encontrando. La mano derecha de Tony se aferró a sus cabellos y tiró de ellos obligándole a extender su cuello, sus labios besaban y mordían deseosos su piel expuesta. Steve dejó escapar múltiples jadeos y gemidos causados por la atención en su cuello y la deliciosa sensación de tener a Tony sobre él. Llevó sus manos a los glúteos de su novio e impuso un ritmo lento y profundo a sus caderas; pudo sentir algo duro contra su entrepierna y sonrió, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo.

―Tony. ―Dejó salir en medio de un jadeo sin dejar de moverse.

El moreno mordió con fuerza uno de sus pectorales y luego depositó un beso sobre la marca de sus perfectos dientes. Sentía su miembro erecto y duro contra el de Steve y de pronto algo de cordura pareció emerger entre la nube de placer en la que se encontraba envuelto.

―Steve…― Se acercó a su rostro buscando su mirada.

Los labios de Steve le robaron un nuevo beso acalorado y profundo. Se separó con dificultad e intentó recordar lo que iba a decir, pero la deliciosa sensación de sentir a Steve duro y caliente contra él ganó y dio una embestida contra él haciéndole gemir profundamente. Debía concentrarse.

―Lo siento, Steve… no deberíamos-

―No. ―Lo calló con un beso.

Giró sobre él atrapándolo entre el colchón y el calor de su cuerpo, besándolo profundamente.

―No lo sientas. ―Jadeo las palabras contra su boca.

Acarició sus pectorales y llevó las manos al rostro de su soldado obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. Pudo ver sus pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos encendidos, su mirada profunda como nunca antes.

―No quiero que te dejes llevar y luego te arrepientas. ―Al ver la mirada confundida del rubio continuó. ―Sé que en el pasado las cosas no se hacían igual que ahora y no quiero que…

Steve lo pensó un segundo y comprendió lo que el genio quería decir, pero no era así como él pensaba. Sí, era cierto que tenía muy arraigadas sus costumbres de los años cuarenta, pero con Tony era diferente. Había sido diferente desde el primer beso. Nunca había sentido algo tan correcto como querer estar con Tony, y quería estar con él en todos los sentidos. Le enternecía que se preocupara por él y sus principios, eso le hacía quererlo aún más, pero ya había esperado demasiado y quería continuar con lo que tantas veces habían iniciado.

―Te quiero, Tony. ―Lo miró con seguridad a los ojos. ―Y no me arrepentiré.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo los labios de Steve lo silenciaron y se dejó llevar, pero como su suerte no podía ser tan buena… justo ahora que tenía a su súper soldado listo y dispuesto sobre él, besándolo con pasión y necesidad, acariciándolo por todas partes y frotando su entrepierna contra la suya, su más brillante creación los interrumpió.

― _Lamento interrumpir, pero hay una llamada urgente del Coronel Rhodes para usted, Señor._ ―La voz de JARVIS sonaba casi arrepentida de haberlos interrumpido.

Steve sonrió con desgana y se alejó del cuerpo de Tony, levantándose de la cama. El moreno se apoyó sobre sus codos y lo miró atentamente; el rubio caminó en dirección al baño.

― ¿A dónde vas? Rhodey puede esperar.

Se volteó y le dedicó una mirada un tanto seria.

―Si JARVIS dice que la llamada es urgente debes atenderla. Te espero en la ducha, Tony. ―Le guiñó y cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí.

El millonario miró la puerta por un par de segundos y se dejó caer en la cama dejando salir un suspiro de frustración. Siempre había algo que los interrumpía: su conciencia, los principios de Steve y ahora Rhodey. Esperaba que luego de la llamada pudieran continuar en la ducha lo que dejaron a medias en la cama. Suspiró una vez más y rodó los ojos, hace un buen tiempo que no hablaba con Rhodey.

―Conecta la llamada y ponla en altavoz, J, pero sin video, no estoy presentable. ―Sonrió al pensar en la razón.

― ¿Tony?

―Más vale que sea tan urgente como dices, Rhodey, porque estaba en algo muy importante.

―Tony, lamento si te interrumpí mientras estás con una chica, ―el moreno rodó los ojos―pero creí que te interesaría saber esto. Interceptamos un misil proveniente de Afganistán en dirección a Irak.

― ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, por qué me interesaría?

―Lo revisamos y es una réplica del misil Jericó, Tony. Tiene algunas modificaciones, pero es el mismo. Creemos que podría tratarse de lo que quedó de los Diez Anillos o algunos imitadores, no estamos seguros. Lo cierto es-

―Que esos bastardos tienen mis planos y están replicando las armas que tanto luché por hacer desaparecer. ―Dijo con rabia, levantándose de la cama. ― Yo mismo me encargaré de destruir esos planos. Te veo en la base en una hora, Rhodey.

La llamada se cortó y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensando. Entró al baño, se desnudó y abrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha. Steve se volteó a verlo y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo malo había pasado. Buscó su mirada y al no encontrarla lo atrajo bajo el agua y juntó sus frentes.

― ¿Pasó algo malo? ―Dijo con suavidad.

Tony lo miró a los ojos, con el agua cayendo sobre ellos.

―No creí que la primera vez que compartiéramos la ducha fuera de esta forma, sabes. Esperaba algo más apasionado; tal vez empujarte contra los azulejos y comerte a besos…―Sonrió con tristeza y lo besó brevemente. Suspiró con pesar. ― ¿Recuerdas cuando te conté lo de Afganistán hace unos años? ―Steve asintió.― Bien, Rhodey me dijo que es probable que una versión 2.0 de los Diez Anillos tenga mis planos del misil Jericó, y quien sabe cuántos otros, y lo están usando para atacar.

La cabeza de Tony cayó con pesadez en el centro del pecho de Steve, este llevó una de sus manos a su nuca y acarició sus cabellos. De pronto volvió a escuchar la voz amortiguada del moreno.

―Dejé de producir armas para que cosas como esta no volvieran a pasar y resulta que ahora esos malditos bastardos están usando mis planos para seguir causando daño. Debo detenerlos.

Ignorando sus malas palabras, el rubio solo pudo intentar imaginar lo que Tony sentía. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que le había afectado su secuestro en Afganistán y lo que pasó después, él mismo sabía de primera mano lo que las armas y las guerras traían consigo, pero él es un soldado, Tony seguía siendo un civil que solo quería hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Notaba cuanto le afectaba y estaba seguro que la situación le hacía sentir culpable, porque, después de todo, se trataba de sus planos. Rodeó al genio con sus brazos y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

―Los detendrás, estoy seguro de que lo harás, amor. ―El moreno lo miró a los ojos al escuchar la confianza con la que sus palabras se escuchaban. ―Iré contigo.

Tony no sabía cuánto quería escuchar esas palabras hasta que salieron de los labios del rubio. Estaba esperando que lo dijera y, cuando lo hizo, algo se apretó en su corazón. Una sensación cálida. Steve no solo confiaba en él, sino que estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo y ayudarlo en lo que fuera. Sonrió y lo besó, abrazándose a su espalda.

El hecho de que sus cuerpos desnudos estuvieran en total contacto con ese abrazo pasó a segundo plano.

Terminaron de bañarse y salieron juntos a la habitación.

―Necesito ropa. ―Mencionó mientras el soldado se vestía.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó una camiseta, se la puso y se volteó con cara de fastidio.

―Esta cosa me queda enorme. ―Tomó un pantalón de deporte y se lo puso también. ―Y esto me aprieta. ―Rezongó tirando del elástico en sus caderas.

Ya vestido, Steve se acercó y lo acercó a su cuerpo tirando de la camiseta.

―Te ves bien. ―Lo besó. ―Te ves muy bien. ―Besó su mejilla.

―Claro. ―Rodó los ojos. ―Vamos, tengo que cambiarme. Sería sospechoso si aparezco en la base con tu ropa. Toma tu escudo, el traje nuevo está en el quinjet.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y el rubio lo siguió. Quince minutos después ambos salían de la torre en el quinjet en dirección a la base de la Fuerza Aérea en Washington DC.

* * *

Las cosas cada vez se ponen más calientes entre estos dos, pero como sieeeempre la autora es malvada y los detiene en lo mejor. Lo sé, me odian, pero me aman. Cosas de la vida. Ya se darán cuenta de que todo esto tiene un propósito, no estoy segura de cuál es, pero bueh... xD

Ya saben que si les gustó me pueden dejar un review y yo seré muy feliz, sonreiré como tonta cuando lo lea en mitad de una clase o cuando vaya en el metro, y la gente me mirará raro, pero valdrá la pena. Créanme :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 02 de Octubre, 2017.**


	32. Capítulo 32: Misiones

Hello!

Me alegra tanto poder estar aquí hoy. Estuve tan enferma el fin de semana que pensé que no iba a sobrevivir... en fin, lo importante es que estoy aquí. Les tengo una sorpresa, pero lo diré al final.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 32**

 **Misiones**

* * *

Llevaba meses juntando las cosas necesarias para hacer el viaje y aún le faltaba más o menos un cuarto de lo que había calculado. Caminó de vuelta de la tienda en dirección a su pequeño departamento con un par de bolsas en su mano izquierda y un paraguas en la otra. Si calculaba bien, y cuidaba lo que tenía, en más o menos un mes y medio podría partir a Siberia. Necesitaba gastar menos del poco dinero que tenía.

Caminó un par de metros más y escuchó un maullido lastimero salir de un callejón. Se detuvo y caminó hacia el constante quejido, se agachó junto a un pequeño gato de color negro que cojeaba; una de sus patas delanteras estaba lastimada. Sabía que no podía tener más gastos, pero el pequeño animal le recordaba tanto a sí mismo: solo, herido y sin nada que hacer en este mundo.

―Tienes suerte, pequeño. Eres como yo. ―Cambió el paraguas de mano y lo recogió. ―Los animales heridos debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, ¿no es así? ―Lo llevó contra su pecho y salió del callejón.

El gato maulló y se restregó contra la calidez de su pecho; estaba mojado, frío, herido y asustado.

Lo llevó a su departamento e hizo el mejor esfuerzo en curarle la pata herida, luego lo secó cuidadosamente con una toalla y le dio un poco de leche tibia. Guardó las cosas que había comprado y se fue a la habitación para dormir, debía levantarse temprano para trabajar. Al rato después el gato llegó cojeando junto a su cama y maulló un par de veces, lo miró y lo levantó para ponerlo sobre el colchón. El gato se acomodó junto a él y lo miró con sus intensos ojos amarillos.

―Si supieras todo lo que he hecho, pequeño amigo… si lo supieras no te atreverías a quedarte conmigo.

El felino lo miró como si entendiera sus palabras y lamió su mejilla, luego se recostó y cayó dormido. _Al menos ahora tengo a alguien_ , pensó antes de quedarse dormido también.

•+•+•

Llegaron a la base cinco minutos antes de lo esperado, se besaron una última vez antes de salir del quinjet y comenzar a actuar como si solo fueran amigos y no hubieran estado a punto de hacer el amor hace menos de una hora.

El Coronel James Rhodes los esperaba en la pista de aterrizaje, recibió a Tony con un abrazo y con un saludo militar a Steve.

―Capitán.

―Coronel. ―Steve levantó su mano a su frente también.

―Sí, sí, Steve, Rhodey, mucho gusto y blah, blah. Dejemos las formalidades aburridas de militares para otro día, tenemos un asunto importante que atender. ―Diciendo esto comenzó a caminar sin importarle si los otros le seguían.

Steve sonrió y negó con la cabeza, adoraba a ese hombre y sus comentarios irreverentes. Comenzó a caminar detrás de él en silencio.

Rhodes, en cambio, se adelantó y caminó a la par del moreno.

― ¿Qué hiciste con la chica?

― ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? ―Lo miró extrañado.

―Creí que estabas con una chica.

―No, claro que no. Estaba a punto de meterme a la ducha, Steve me invitó a correr esta mañana y fuimos a Central Park, ―dijo distraído― estaba a punto de darme un baño cuando llamaste.

El Coronel hizo un sonido de comprensión.

―A todo esto, ¿qué hace él aquí? ―Apuntó hacia atrás con uno de sus dedos.

―Vino a ayudar, claro está. Es un soldado entrenado, muy bien entrenado por lo demás, ¿sí sabes que peleó en la segunda guerra, verdad? Incluso, creo que ganó. ―El otro lo miró irritado ante la forma en que habló, claro que lo sabía. ―Bien, pues como siempre quieres que esté bajo supervisión militar en una zona de guerra… lo traje para que sea mi niñera.

Steve, que había escuchado toda la conversación, rió ante sus últimas palabras.

― ¿No es así, Steve? ―Alzó un poco la voz.

―Yo creí que ya estabas lo suficientemente mayor para necesitar una niñera ―Alzó una ceja que ninguno de los dos pudo ver, pero que Tony pudo imaginar perfectamente por el tono de su voz. Ese gesto siempre acompañaba a esa voz socarrona.

 _Touché._

El millonario soltó una carcajada.

―Bien, ¿cuándo nos vamos? Supongo que el misil intersectado no está aquí y necesito verlo. ―Su voz cambió a una más seria y su rostro se ensombreció. ―También necesito la trayectoria de lanzamiento para poder encontrarlos, detenerlos y recuperar mis planos.

―No tenemos la trayectoria completa del misil, Tony. Cuando intentamos rastrearlo solo aparecía un área de lanzamiento general, una zona muy amplia, por eso sabemos que salió de Afganistán. No sabemos nada más.

―Esos imbéciles hijos de-

―Tony. ―Dijo Steve en tono de advertencia.

El moreno se volteó a verlo.

―Lenguaje.

― ¡Dioooos!, eres irritante. ―Se quejó y rodó los ojos. Steve le sonrió. ―Me robaron, Steve. ―Dijo con voz infantil, luego su voz se endureció. ―Están utilizando _mis_ planos para lastimar personas inocentes, no se merecen nuestra consideración.

El Coronel observó con atención el intercambio, ligeramente interesado, pero decidió que era más importante el misil y detener a esos terroristas.

El resto del corto trayecto, Tony se la pasó refunfuñando en contra de los tipos que habían robado sus planos. Llegaron a una especie de sala de reuniones y comenzaron a planear qué hacer.

•••

Cuando salieron de la torre, Tony pensó que la situación se solucionaría rápidamente y que tal vez estarían en casa para la cena y podría terminar lo que había empezado con Steve más temprano, pero no. Se había equivocado terriblemente.

El plan fue, ya que no sabían la ubicación de los _Diez Anillos versión 2.0_ , quedarse en un campamento de la Fuerza Aérea en las afueras de Afganistán y realizar misiones de reconocimiento para encontrarlos. ¿El problema? El problema fue que no tuvo la continuación que tanto quería con Steve, tuvieron que hacer una parada en la torre para buscar ropa para, al menos, una semana y no podría dormir con su súper soldado, pegados el uno al otro, en la misma cama, por todo el tiempo que durara la dichosa misión. Esta sería, sin lugar a dudas, la peor misión en la que hubiera estado.

Steve, por su parte, no se lo tomó tan mal. En cierta forma le molestaban las mismas cosas que al genio, pero le agradaba el hecho de tener una misión luego de tanto tiempo. Después de todo él era un hombre _hecho_ , literalmente, para la acción. Aunque debía admitir que casi había cedido a la débil petición de Tony de desertar de la misión cuando pasaron por sus cosas a la torre.

―Tal vez deberíamos dejarle la misión a Rhodey y sus soldados. Ellos conocen el lugar y están totalmente cualificados para esto… así podríamos volver a lo que dejamos a medias esta mañana. ―Dijo con los brazos rodeando su cintura y depositando un beso en su cuello.

Casi se deja llevar por las tácticas del genio, pero sabía tan bien como el mismo Tony que no se sentiría tranquilo hasta solucionar la situación por sí mismo. Ninguno de los dos estaría tranquilo. Tony necesitaba recuperar o destruir esos planos con sus propias manos y él iba a ayudarle a hacerlo.

―Quieres ir, Tony, y no seré yo quien te lo impida. ―Atrapó sus labios en lo que se convirtió en un profundo beso que los dejó sin aliento. Al separarse el moreno juntó sus frentes.

―Ahora creo que te quiero un poco más que antes. ―Abrió sus ojos y miró esos profundos pozos azules. ―No sé lo que me has hecho, amor, pero me gusta. ―Le dio un corto beso. ―Te quiero.

―También te quiero, Tony.

Sonrió al recordar su conversación. Miró al frente y vio a Tony concentrado en una pantalla llena de mapas y trayectorias de vuelo.

Un par de horas después aterrizaron en la base de la Fuerza Aérea. Tenían media hora antes de partir, por tierra, al campamento en el que se quedarían el tiempo que tardaran en encontrar los planos.

•••

Cuando vas a una misión en medio de la nada, en medio del desierto, lo normal es ir con al menos seis compañeros e idealmente ninguno de ellos debe ser tu novio. Menos aún deberías ir de misión con un solo compañero y que además resulte ser tu novio. Tony aprendió que tener a Steve cerca no solo era un seguro de vida, sino que también sería el boleto de ida a su primer ataque cardíaco desde que se deshizo del reactor, y esta vez sería fatal.

Steve se preocupaba mucho por su seguridad, pero no pensaba en las consecuencias que sus estúpidos actos heroicos traían consigo. Está bien, había salvado a un niño que no debía tener más de dos años de ser acribillado por un escuadrón enemigo, pero casi lo había matado del susto al ver como una lluvia de balas caía sobre ellos. Rápidamente sus instintos de Iron Man se pusieron en marcha y dejó fuera de combate a todo el batallón enemigo, pero el miedo seguía presente en su cuerpo y el ritmo de su respiración competía con el latir de su corazón.

Una vez estuvieron de vuelta en el campamento esperó a que el improvisado equipo médico le revisara y, cuando todos salieron y los dejaron solos, le echó en cara su imprudencia.

― ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te pusiste a tiro de todos esos soldados? ―Le espetó.―Yo te lo diré: en nada. Ni siquiera pensaste en… ―Se detuvo y gruñó de pura frustración. ―Me asustaste, Steve. Te vi bajo esa lluvia de balas y pensé que algo realmente malo podría pasarte.

Steve lo miró directo a los ojos en todo momento y se sintió culpable al ver el intenso brillo de preocupación en esos ojos color caoba que tanto le gustaban, al escuchar la profunda preocupación y miedo presentes en su voz. Tony apartó la mirada y él se acercó, alzó su barbilla con suavidad y lo besó profundamente. Lo besó para transmitirle la seguridad que necesitaba y para asegurarle que estaba ahí, con él, para mostrarle que no le había pasado nada malo, para demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería. Cuando se separó de sus labios buscó inmediatamente su mirada.

―Lo siento, Tony, en verdad lo siento. Yo… no lo pensé. Cuando vi a ese pequeño en medio de la nada solo quise protegerlo y olvidé que allí me convertiría en un blanco fácil. ―Sonrió levemente. ―Afortunadamente Iron Man estaba ahí para salvarme.

El genio lo miró con cierto enojo, pero luego rió.

―No estaré ahí todo el tiempo para salvar tu pellejo y más vale que lo sepas. Debes cuidarte porque hay algo que dejamos a medias y yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias. ―Alzó las cejas sugerente y le guiñó con coquetería. Steve se sonrojó un poco.

Se separaron y el moreno fue directo al camastro donde estaba el traje y el escudo para revisarlos. El escudo estaba en perfecto estado, como era de esperarse, pero el traje tenía unos cuantos rasguños allí donde las balas habían alcanzado el cuerpo de Steve. Lo miró por un segundo más antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la armadura bajo la atenta mirada del rubio soldado.

―Si no deja de mirarme así, Capitán, me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto. ―Dijo risueño.

Steve sonrió ante sus palabras. Había algo que le gustaba, algo que le removía las entrañas, cuando Tony le llamaba _Capitán_. Era algo muy diferente a cuando le decía "Cap". Ese algo le hizo sonreír aún más y el solo pensar en qué cartas tomaría en el asunto… dejó de mirar a Tony de _aquella_ forma, luego lo observó con curiosidad. Le vio sacar un pequeño artilugio parecido a un lápiz de uno de los antebrazos de la armadura.

―Sabía que necesitaría esto algún día. ―Se volteó hacia él. ―Conociéndote como te conozco, sabía que arruinarías el traje al primer uso, ― su voz con fingido reclamo― por lo que diseñé esto.

Tomo el aparato, juntó los bordes de uno de los cortes del traje de Steve y lo reparó con una luz azul que salió de la punta del artefacto. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pero luego recordó que su novio era un genio y simplemente se preguntó cuándo dejaría de sorprenderse ante sus habilidades.

―Tu traje está hecho con una aleación de tela reforzada con metal y componentes biológicos de una planta que Banner trajo a la torre cuando vino a vivir con nosotros; el buen doctor creó una tela lo suficientemente elástica y resistente para que soportara los cambios del sujeto verde… El asunto es que tomé prestada la famosa tela mágica y la utilicé para mejorar tu traje. ―Steve lo miró muy interesado en su explicación, pero también algo perdido en el objetivo de contársela. ― Esta cosa―dijo moviendo el pequeño aparato― sirve para regenerar fibras vegetales, por lo que así puedo reparar estos pequeños cortes.

Le mostró a Steve como usarlo y se sorprendió aún más al notar que no quedaba rastro del corte anterior.

―Eso no significa que puedas ir por ahí como un mártir esperando que te disparen, esta cosa no funcionará eternamente. ―Le aseguró y casi ladró en su cara.

Era obvio para el soldado que Tony quería decirle que tuviera más cuidado y que no volviera a hacer lo que hizo, y él lo intentaría. No quería preocupar al moreno innecesariamente. Cuando el genio terminó de reparar su uniforme lo dejó sobre el camastro y salió del lugar, Steve tras él, para planear la próxima misión de reconocimiento con el Coronel Rhodes.

•+•+•

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que recogiera al pequeño gato negro de aquel sucio callejón y las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente. Ya estaba comenzando a creer que ese era un gato de la suerte, ya que, efectivamente, las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor que nunca.

Al día siguiente de recoger al felino se despertó con la extraña sensación de algo rasposo y húmedo en su mentón, cuando miró el reloj despertador para saber qué hora era se dio cuenta de que se había detenido en medio de la madrugada. Se levantó de un salto para vestirse, pensando en que llegaría tarde, y de pronto escuchó el ya tan acostumbrado sonido del despertador de su vecina de arriba; el mismo despertador que sonaba cada día tres minutos después que el suyo. Eso significaba que estaba a tiempo para todo. Acarició al gato murmurando un suave " _eres un buen chico_ " y recibiendo los ronroneos del felino.

Desde esa mañana todo mejoró.

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo tuvo que viajar de urgencia al otro lado del país por asuntos familiares y no volvería en varias semanas, así que le fue permitido tomar su turno, por lo que ahora recibiría el doble de sueldo. Si calculaba bien, con el dinero extra sería capaz de adelantar su viaje dos semanas, lo que significaba que tenía un mes completo para buscar un vehículo con el cual viajar.

Sin siquiera buscarlo, a la semana de la llegada del gato, caminaba por la calle cuando un papel voló directo hacia él. Le llamó la atención y lo levantó del suelo. Al leerlo se enteró de que una chatarrería subastaría unos autos viejos; si no los vendían los compactarían. Al día siguiente se presentó al lugar y compró por muy poco dinero una pequeña furgoneta blanca; el vehículo funcionaba, tenía todos los vidrios y los asientos en buen estado, por lo que hizo los papeles con su nuevo nombre falso. Así de simple había tachado una de las cosas más difíciles de su lista.

―Eres un felino de la suerte, pequeño Stan. ―Le dijo una noche mientras lo acariciaba, el felino ronroneaba recostado en su pecho. ― Desde que llegaste todo ha ido bien. ―Murmuró.

El gato siguió ronroneando y él siguió acariciándolo hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

•+•+•

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que llegaron a Afganistán. Habían recorrido al menos la mitad del país buscando a los malos de turno, pero nada. No había rastro de ellos, ni siquiera habían realizado otro ataque, por lo que el Satélite Stark no podía hacer nada más que flotar en el espacio.

Tony estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Y no precisamente por no haber encontrado a los malditos que le habían robado, no. Estaba enojado porque no había podido dormir en la misma cama que su soldado en todos estos días. Porque, por miedo a ser descubiertos, solo habían compartido un par de castos besos en la soledad de su tienda; escondidos como un par de ladrones. Admitía que tenía algo excitante estar escondiéndose de todo el mundo, pero ya se estaba cansando de todo eso.

Además, también estaba cansado de todo el asunto de los terroristas. Esos sujetos no aparecían por ningún lado y estaba cansado de buscarlos por todo el condenado país. Sí, era cierto que habían ayudado a mucha gente, pero no habían logrado su cometido. No habían obtenido ni una sola pista para encontrarlos y también estaba el hecho de que en dos días cumplía tres meses de noviazgo con Steve.

Estaba completamente desanimado. No podría celebrar con Steve como se debe. No en medio de ese horrible lugar.

•••

Cuando Tony tomó su traje para arreglarlo, hace casi dos semanas, sufrió un susto de muerte. Tal vez exageraba, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Dentro del traje, en un pequeño bolsillo que descubrió cuando se lo puso por primera vez, estaba la pequeña caja azul con el regalo, ese regalo que aún no tenía valor para entregarle a Tony. Lo había considerado en varias ocasiones, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. Tenía que ser un momento especial para ambos, y también estaba el hecho de que no sabía si al moreno le gustaría su regalo.

Caminó en dirección a la tienda que compartía con Tony y unos cuantos soldados más y lo encontró sentado en su camastro.

―A veces creo que puedo ver los engranes girando en tu cabeza cuando piensas tanto. ―Mencionó, sorprendiendo al genio, mientras se sentaba frente a él. ― ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Tony sacudió la cabeza, negando.

―Nada. Bueno, la verdad es que pensaba en que ya serán tres meses. ―Lo miró. ―Tres meses y tendremos que pasar ese día encerrados aquí o en alguna misión suicida en medio de la nada… ―rió amargamente.

―Apuesto que ahora preferirías esa pizza y la película. ―Dijo con una sonrisa. ―Está bien, Tony. Sabes que no siempre estaremos en casa, tranquilos y fuera de peligro. Somos quienes somos y no podemos cambiarlo. Somos Vengadores.

El moreno lo miraba con devoción mientras escuchaba sus palabras. En el pasado Pepper lo habría matado por perderse una fecha importante como esa, pero debía recordar que esta relación que tenía con Steve no se parecía en nada a lo que alguna vez tuvo con ella. Y eso le encantaba. Ese hombre que lo traía dando vueltas a su alrededor con ojos de cachorro perdido era lo mejor que le había pasado; lo comprendía como nadie lo había hecho, le gustaba verlo trabajar, en una ocasión se lo había dicho, pero lo más importante era que lo quería tal como era. Pepper quiso cambiarlo, Steve jamás lo había intentado y estaba seguro de que nunca lo intentaría.

Estaba malditamente jodido.

Cada vez que veía esos ojos y esa sonrisa sentía algo que nunca creyó poder sentir. Poco a poco había comenzado a quererlo y ahora, poco a poco, podía notar como se enamoraba de ese hombre anticuado que le había dado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Siguió mirándolo un momento más y se acercó a él para besarlo. Fue un beso lento y profundo, cargado de sentimientos y que demostraba todo lo que sentían por el otro.

― ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero?

― ¿Hoy? No. ―Respondió el rubio.

―Te quiero... ―Suspiró ― _tanto_.

El corazón del soldado se detuvo un segundo al escuchar esa palabra. No fue la palabra en sí, sino la forma en que la dijo, cargada de sentimientos, llena de cariño, casi con pasión. Se quedó sin palabras y lo besó otra vez. Cuando se separaron al fin pudo encontrar su voz.

―Te quiero, Tony. Te quiero.

Sonrieron y se separaron; Tony fue a revisar la armadura y Steve se recostó en su camastro, pensando.

― ¿Crees que haya otra misión pronto? ―Preguntó al genio.

Ni bien dijo esas palabras un soldado entró corriendo a buscarlos.

•••

Steve corrió desesperado dentro de la tienda con un inconsciente Tony entre sus brazos llamando un médico. Dejó al moreno en una camilla y rápidamente se acercaron un par de médicos a revisarlo. Steve estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no era su sangre, era la de Tony. Se dejó caer en un rincón con la mirada perdida, la misión pasó frente a sus ojos en cámara lenta otra vez mientras a su alrededor todo el mundo se movía rápidamente para salvarle la vida a Tony. Dejó de escuchar el ruido y trató de recordar en qué momento todo se fue a pique.

Corrieron tras el soldado en dirección a la tienda de Rhodey para conocer la situación.

Había habido un ataque en una zona poblada principalmente por mujeres, niños y ancianos. Era un grupo de terroristas que se había adueñado del pequeño poblado y estaban armados hasta los dientes con lo que parecía ser armamento de alta tecnología, por lo que era seguro que se trataba de _ellos_.

Trazaron un plan y salieron solo ellos dos, como siempre, para enfrentarlos. No podían permitir que los soldados se enfrentaran a ese tipo de tecnología, no estaban preparados para ello y terminarían muertos antes de llegar al lugar; ellos no podían permitir que eso pasara.

Al llegar al pueblo un silencio desolador era roto solo por el sollozo de algunas mujeres y el llanto de uno que otro niño a medida que se adentraban en él. Tony sobrevoló el pueblo.

―No veo nada extraño, parece que ya no están aquí. ―Informó por el comunicador.

―No te confíes, Tony, ―la voz de Rhodes se escuchó en la línea― no han salido de la zona.

Steve avanzó escondido entre los escombros y se adentró en una casa. Una mujer lo miró aterrorizada, encogida en un rincón. Puso el escudo en su espalda y alzó ambas manos para no asustarla más, se acercó de a poco y trató de comunicarse. Afortunadamente la mujer pareció entender y se acercó a él; tomó su mano y la sacó del lugar llevándola a un lugar seguro donde la recogerían los soldado de Rhodes.

Repitió el proceso en varias casas hasta que se encontró con sujetos armados frente a él.

―Los encontré. ―Dijo tranquilamente.

― ¿Dónde estás? ―La voz de Tony. Pocos segundos después habló otra vez. ―Ya te veo. No te muevas, son demasiados y están armados. Muy bien armados.

Steve le hizo caso. Sabía que esos sujetos estaban bien armados. Esperó un momento y escuchó movimiento a unos metros a su derecha. Disparos. Muchos disparos. Escuchó un quejido de Tony a través del comunicador y luego vio la armadura volar frente a él, en dirección a los terroristas. Corrió tras él y juntos acabaron con todos ellos en lo que parecieron segundos.

La armadura voló otra vez la misma dirección de la cual la vio aparecer entre los escombros y salió con una mujer y un niño entre sus brazos. Recibió al niño y se retiraron en dirección al punto de encuentro fuera del pueblo. Una vez dejaron a las personas en buenas manos Tony se aferró a uno de los antebrazos de Steve y voló rápidamente de vuelta al campamento.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, la armadura se abrió y Tony se desplomó en el suelo.

― ¡Tony! ―Corrió junto a él y vio la sangre que brotaba de su abdomen.

No lo pensó dos veces, lo tomó entre sus brazos y corrió a la tienda médica en búsqueda de ayuda.

Sabía que algo había pasado en esos momentos en que le perdió de vista, pero no sabía qué. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro y alzó la cabeza; el Coronel Rhodes.

― ¿Está herido, Capitán? ―Negó con la cabeza, el otro asintió. ―Tony estará bien. La bala atravesó la parte baja de su abdomen, del lado izquierdo. Afortunadamente no dañó ningún órgano, Tony es un bastardo con suerte. ―Sonrió conciliador.

Steve se levantó y se acercó a la camilla. Tony tenía un gran vendaje rodeando la parte baja de su abdomen, una gran mancha de sangre en un costado, estaba inconsciente. Una máquina controlaba sus signos vitales.

―Necesito saber qué pasó.

El soldado negó con la cabeza.

―No estoy seguro. Hubo un momento en que lo perdí de vista, escuché un quejido a través del comunicador y luego Iron Man voló frente a mí en dirección a los terroristas. Acabamos con ellos y voló de vuelta tras unos escombros, salió de allí con una mujer y un niño. Luego me trajo aquí y cuando salió de la armadura se desplomó en el suelo. ―Dijo con su voz más firme. De vuelta a ser un soldado.

El otro asintió. Hizo un saludo militar y se fue.

Se acercó nuevamente a la camilla y observó a su novio. Estaba bien. Estaba vivo. Estaba ahí, frente a él, respirando acompasadamente, pero nada de eso estaba bien. Ahora comprendía como se había sentido Tony cuando lo acribillaron en su primera misión. Sacó la pequeña caja de su traje y la puso en una de las manos de Tony.

Dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

* * *

Pobre Tony, ahora que me doy cuenta siempre es él quien sale herido... _Lo siento, Tony, te adoro, pero es necesario_.

 **¡AHORA LAS SORPRESAS!**

En primer lugar, decirles que ya tengo planificado más o menos hasta el capítulo 42 (los títulos en orden). En segundo lugar, ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 34 (está en corrección). Y por último, pero no menos importante, ya sé cuando se viene el capítulo que tanto han esperado... ya saben, ese donde por fin los dejo llegar al final (?)

Estimo que **Nuestra Historia** se extenderá como mínimo hasta los 45 capítulos y como máximo a 50, así que aún nos queda para rato.

Sí, creo que eso era todo.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review, y si quieren pueden pasarse por mis otras historias. Tengo empezados varios OS, pero aún están en progreso y quiero escribir uno de Halloween, pero no creo que sea de terror... no se me dan bien los misterios ni el terror. Al parecer leer al querido Tío Stephen King no me hace experta en terror :/ pos será.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 16 de Octubre, 2017.**


	33. Capítulo 33: No me pidas eso

Hola a todo el mundo!

Vengo un poco tarde, pero aún es lunes, así que...

Espero que les guste el capítulo, nos leemos pronto.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 33**

 **No me pidas eso**

* * *

Completamente abrumado caminó hacia la tienda en la que dormía. Allí estaba la armadura. Se acercó y dio una orden a la armadura, que todavía estaba abierta.

―Necesito saber lo que pasó, JARVIS.

La armadura se cerró y la luz azul de los ojos y del reactor se encendió. Una de las manos se extendió, la palma hacia arriba, y una pantalla apareció. Había una grabación desde la perspectiva de Tony; el genio siempre grababa todo.

Pudo observar que cuando Iron Man descendió se encontró con un grupo de hombres armados, comenzaron a disparar en su dirección. La imagen se enfocó en la mujer y el pequeño, al parecer trató de cubrirlos con el traje, la imagen se detuvo un momento y luego vio a Tony corriendo en dirección a la mujer; pudo ver como el moreno se llevaba una de las manos al costado y una mancha de sangre aparecía. La armadura voló sola hacia la zona en la que se él se encontraba y le ayudó a vencer a los terroristas, luego volvía a recoger a Tony. La grabación se detuvo.

― JARVIS, no debiste dejarlo solo.

― _El Señor me dio una orden y no puedo negarme a sus órdenes, Capitán. Está en mi programación._

― ¿Cuál fue esa orden? ―Steve se temía las palabras que la I.A dijo a continuación.

―Ve con Steve, protégelo. Luego vuelves por mí. ―La voz de Tony se escuchó salir de la armadura.

Se volteó enojado. Enojado con los terroristas, con Rhodey por llamarlo, con Tony por dar esa orden, con JARVIS por cumplirla, pero sobre todo consigo mismo. Sabía que de no ser por él, nada de esto estaría pasando. Si no fuera por él el genio no estaría inconsciente en esa camilla improvisada en medio de la nada a la espera de recibir una buena atención. Si no fuera por él no estaría con el corazón apretado por la angustia que le producía no saber si Tony despertaría pronto.

Ansiaba ver esos ojos abiertos.

No había pasado ni media hora desde que pensó que perdía a Tony y ya no quería seguir esperando para verlo despierto otra vez. Se cambió el uniforme ensangrentado por una tenida que le habían entregado al llegar; pantalones de camuflaje, bototos color arena y una camiseta del mismo color. Se dio media vuelta y caminó a la salida.

―JARVIS, modo vigilante.

La armadura extendió sus brazos y el rubio salió de allí.

•••

Al llegar a la tienda donde se encontraba Tony, Steve pudo ver al Coronel hablando con uno de los médicos. Se acercó a la camilla donde el moreno dormía y vio su mano; la caja todavía estaba allí. La mano de Tony la tenía firmemente agarrada. Se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a él y se dispuso a esperar a que despertara. Necesitaba hablar de algo muy importante con él.

El doctor salió de la tienda y, desde el otro lado del lugar, el Coronel habló.

―Tony es muy imprudente, pero estará bien. El doctor dice que estará inconsciente un par de horas por la pérdida de sangre, pero en cuanto despierte podremos llevarlo de vuelta a Nueva York. No debe preocup-

― ¿Los encontramos? Necesito hablar con el líder de estos sujetos. ―Interrumpió mientras se ponía de pie.

Un tanto molesto por haber sido interrumpido, Rhodes le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera fuera de la tienda. Antes de partir, Steve miró una vez más a Tony y acarició suavemente su mejilla sin que nadie lo notara.

―Los tenemos a todos encerrados en los camiones de traslado. Están listos para ser llevados a la base.

Steve asintió. Se llevó una mano cerca de la boca y habló por un comunicador.

―JARVIS te necesito aquí. Debemos recuperar esos planos.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde la armadura apareció volando detrás de ellos y siguió el trayecto caminando junto a Steve.

•••

Al llegar a los camiones de transporte, JARVIS escaneó a todos y cada uno de los sujetos apresados. Los hombres murmuraban cosas en su idioma que no necesitaba saber para asegurar que eran insultos.

La mano izquierda de la armadura se levantó a la par de la derecha, que escaneaba a los sujetos, y apuntó uno de sus misiles de corto alcance a un hombre alto, relativamente joven y con el cuello cubierto de tatuajes.

― _Entregue el dispositivo de memoria, señor. Esos planos no le pertenecen._ ―Dijo la voz de JARVIS a través de la armadura. ― _Capitán, este hombre tiene los planos en el colgante que trae en el cuello._

Steve se acercó al sujeto y sin ningún cuidado tiró de la cadena, quitándole la memoria USB. Le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio. Ese tipo era el culpable de que Tony tuviera que aparecer en el desierto y exponerse a toda esa situación. Le agarró con fuerza de lo que parecía ser una túnica con ambas manos, lo acercó a su rostro y susurró con voz peligrosa.

―Vas a decirme de donde sacaste estos planos ahora mismo. ―El hombre lo miró con algo parecido al miedo, pero mezclado con una mirada desafiante. ―No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. ―Lo soltó con rabia, empujándolo.

Detrás de ellos, el _MARK 10_ impedía al Coronel acercarse. Rhodes lo miraba con asombro; nunca creyó ver al Capitán América enojado y mucho menos por algo tan simple como unos planos robados. Lo que él no sabía es que Steve no lo hacía por los planos, lo hacía por Tony.

―Vámonos. ―Se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las tiendas seguido de cerca por el _MARK 10_.

Quería volver pronto junto a Tony. No quería que el moreno se despertara solo en esa camilla, quería estar a su lado. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

•••

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. No podía mover los brazos ni las piernas, estaba sedado. Pudo notar un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos de sus pies y manos al intentar moverlos. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados pesaban una tonelada; movió su mano derecha y sintió como algo la envolvió suavemente.

―Tony. ―La suave voz de Steve se coló por sus oídos. ― ¿Cómo te sientes?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeó un par de veces hasta que la luz dejó de molestar y su vista se enfocó en el rostro preocupado del soldado. Giró la cabeza en su dirección y le vio sentarse en una silla junto a la camilla.

―Es- estoy― movió los labios y la lengua en busca de saliva, tenía la boca seca.

Steve le soltó la mano y se alejó un par de segundos antes de volver con un vaso de agua y ayudarle a beber.

―Gracias. ―El rubio dejó el vaso a un lado y lo miró con los ojos llenos de preocupación, volviendo a tomar su mano. ―Estoy bien, Steve.

El semblante de Steve pasó de preocupado a uno mucho más serio.

―Si estás bien, vas a explicarme por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como salir de la armadura en una zona de guerra. ―Dijo con voz dura. Tony se percató de que estaba enojado.

Miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

―Yo… tenía que protegerte. Tenía que proteger a esa mujer y a su hijo también, no podía hacer las dos cosas sin salir del traje.

La mano de Steve se alejó de la suya, rápidamente volteó para verle alejarse de la camilla. Su semblante cambió ligeramente a uno de pánico, no quería que Steve se fuera y lo dejara solo. No quería que se fuera enojado con él, no quería pelear por algo así. Le vio darse la vuelta y enfrentó su mirada. Steve le dirigió esa mirada desaprobatoria que le daba cada vez que hacía algo estúpido.

―Estabas herido, me trajiste al campamento sin decirme que lo estabas y te desplomaste en el suelo apenas la armadura se abrió. Estabas inconsciente antes de llegar al suelo, Tony. ―Su voz se suavizó. ― No sabes lo preocupado que estaba. ―Se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos junto a su cabeza, reclinándose sobre la camilla. ―Cuando te vi cubierto de sangre… Tony, creí que te perdería.

El moreno vio como los ojos del otro se ponían brillantes y su ceño se fruncía en un gesto que denotaba tal sufrimiento y preocupación que le partió el alma. Steve se preocupaba por él y él lo único que hacía era ponerse en peligro; primero Nueva York, luego Malibú y el idiota de Killian, su tonta caída en el gimnasio, la armadura que le cayó encima y ahora esto. _Steve tiene toda la razón en enojarse_ , pensó.

Lo miró por lo que pareció una eternidad. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo levantó uno de sus brazos y acarició la mejilla del soldado. Lentamente, Steve descendió hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a un par de centímetros.

―Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, Steve, pero ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí.

Los labios del rubio descendieron los pocos centímetros que los separaban y lo besó profundamente.

―No me pidas eso, Tony. ―Dijo al separarse. ―Jamás dejaré de preocuparme por ti, ¿sabes por qué? ―El moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza. ―Porque te quiero, genio loco. Te quiero más de lo que podrías imaginar.

El corazón de Tony se aceleró por un par de segundos ante la intensidad en esas palabras. Ante la seguridad con la que hacía esa declaración, sin siquiera titubear.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había algo en su mano izquierda. Apretó el objeto y lo levantó. Steve advirtió el movimiento y se alejó un poco. Le vio sonrojarse y alejar la mirada al ver la cajita azul que él sostenía curioso cerca de su rostro. Quería abrirla y ver el contenido, pero justo en ese momento escucharon la voz de Rhodey y el rubio terminó de alejarse de él, él solo atinó a esconder la mano bajo la sábana. Estaba seguro de que nadie debía ver la pequeña caja de terciopelo.

―Veo que ya estás despierto. ―Fue el saludo del Coronel.

―Vaya, pero si es mi Coronel favorito de toda la Fuerza Aérea.

El afroamericano le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

―Estoy seguro de que soy el único que conoces, pero en fin. Vamos a trasladarte a un hospital en Nueva York.

Antes de que Tony rezongara Steve se adelantó y respondió por él.

―A Tony no le gustan los hospitales, pero si está en condiciones podemos llevar a alguien que se haga cargo de él en la torre mientras se recupera.

El rubio lo conocía tan bien… Tony no estaba seguro de que pudiera querer más a alguien, pero Steve le demostraba lo contrario cada día y con cada acción. Creyó que su corazón explotaría por todo lo que ese hombre le hacía sentir. Se estaba enamorando de Steve y no iba a negarlo. La idea de enamorarse de él le gustaba y le llenaba el pecho. Estaba aterrado, sí, pero era una sensación que le llenaba de dicha y no iba a dejar que el miedo le impidiera seguir con lo que estaban construyendo.

Lo miró una vez más, Steve notó la adoración y el cariño en esa mirada que el genio le dedicaba y le sonrió cálidamente en respuesta, olvidando por un momento que había una tercera persona en la habitación.

El Coronel observó toda la situación y se dio cuenta de todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

―Capitán, quisiera hablar con Tony a solas un momento.

Tony iba a replicar, pero Steve asintió y le apretó el antebrazo levemente antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la tienda médica.

Una vez seguro de que el Capitán estaba fuera del lugar se acercó a la camilla y se sentó a su lado. Observó como Tony seguía los pasos del soldado con una mirada soñadora. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró con un gesto de conocimiento.

―Vaya.

― ¿Qué? ―Le espetó de vuelta.

―Nunca creí que te vería de esa forma Tony. Sabía que admirabas al Capitán América desde que eras un niño, pero no creí que te vería a punto de suspirar mientras el hombre deja la habitación. ―Rió.

― ¿De qué crees que estás hablando? ―Su voz neutra, pero por dentro estaba temblando ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto.

―De que es obvio que te gusta Steve Rogers. Me atrevería a decir que te corresponde. ―De pronto sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación. ―Todo ese revuelo del novio misterioso… eras tú. ¡Tú eres el novio misterioso del Capitán América!

― ¡Cállate! No es necesario que grites. ―Dijo malhumorado. Había sido descubierto. ―Es un secreto. Te lo contaré porque no me queda de otra... ―Suspiró. ―Steve y yo estamos juntos.

Los ojos de Rhodey se abrieron a más no poder y se quedó en silencio esperando a que Tony le contara el resto, pero nada pasó. Le hizo un gesto para que continuara, pero el otro negó.

―No hay nada más que contar. Aún estamos aceptando la idea de estar juntos, sabes. Después de todo Steve viene del pasado y yo era un playboy, pero nunca estuve con un hombre, así que todo esto es nuevo para ambos. ―Se encogió ligeramente de hombros y siseó ante una puntada de dolor en el abdomen.

― ¿Lo quieres?

―Sí. ―Contestó sin dudarlo. ―Lo quiero más de lo que creí jamás querer a alguien, Rhodey. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo. No quiero que Steve se aleje de mí, lo que tenemos es diferente.

El Coronel entendió de inmediato lo que quiso decir. Lo veía en sus ojos. El Capitán era especial para Tony, era obvio para él, que lo conocía desde hace tantos años.

―El gran Anthony Edward Stark enamorado del Héroe favorito de América. ¿Quién lo diría? ―Se burló. ―No te preocupes, Tony. Todo saldrá bien entre ustedes. Ahora entiendo su forma de actuar con el líder de los terroristas, él también te quiere.

Le contó al moreno lo ocurrido antes y la forma en que Steve se comportó. No se sentía orgulloso de ser el causante de que Steve mostrara su lado más agresivo, pero de cierta forma eso le hacía sentir un calor especial en el pecho. Luego, el Coronel se despidió de su amigo y al salir del lugar y pasar junto al Capitán le dedicó unas palabras.

―Cuide bien de él, Capitán. Tony es una persona muy importante para mí también.

Steve quedó perplejo por un par de segundos, pero coincidió en que tenía razón, Tony era alguien muy importante y debía cuidarlo.

•••

Tony estaba enojado. Frustrado tal vez era una palabra que se adecuara mejor a su estado. Tenía la cajita azul en la mano. _Aún_ la tenía en la mano. Cerrada. Se moría de ganas de abrir la caja y conocer su contenido, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

Primero la visita sorpresa de Rhodey, luego la entrada del médico para evaluar su estado y posteriormente el traslado a Nueva York. Mientras viajaba en el avión, todavía en la camilla, estuvo todo el tiempo acompañado por una enfermera y era monitoreado por un doctor cada hora, por lo que no tuvo oportunidad.

Al llegar a la torre la caja aún seguía fuertemente apretada en su mano. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había aferrado tanto tiempo a algo, pero estaba seguro de que valdría la pena. Aunque debía admitir que tenía miedo de abrirla y ver su contenido.

Todo el mundo sabía que Steven Grant Rogers era un hombre con arraigadas costumbres de los años cuarenta, por lo que temía que dentro de la caja hubiera un anillo. No porque no quisiera algo serio con el soldado, sino porque… no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero estaba un tanto ansioso. Era una sensación extraña.

Steve le llevó a su piso, ya que tenían acceso directo desde el ascensor, y lo llevó a su propia habitación. Una vez allí le ayudó a acomodarse en la cama y le cubrió con las mantas. Se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano por su frente, acomodando sus cabellos.

― ¿Vas a abrirla en algún momento? ―Acomodó su mano del otro lado de su torso y lo miró con cariño, ligeramente sonrojado. ―He estado buscando la oportunidad perfecta para darte esto desde hace un tiempo, pero ahora entiendo que no importa el momento, solo importa que lo tengas en tus manos.

Estaba nervioso, pero de todas formas se decidió a abrir la caja. Al ver su contenido se quedó sin palabras.

Sobre la blanca seda que decoraba el interior de la caja reposaban dos placas metálicas con la información de Steve: su nombre, su rango en el ejército, su número designado, su ciudad de origen. Dos placas unidas por esa cadena tan extraña, simple y resistente de acero inoxidable. Esas placas que significaban tanto para un soldado. Las placas de identificación en caso de que algo malo ocurriera.

Miró las placas por largo rato y luego las tocó suavemente, con la punta de los dedos, como si temiera que desaparecieran si lo hacía sin cuidado. Las tomó entre sus dedos y las sacó de la caja, tirando de la cadena y sosteniéndolas frente a él; entre él y el soldado.

Steve lo miraba atentamente, esperando su reacción.

―Son…

Asintió.

―Quiero que tú las tengas.

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

―No puedo aceptarlas. Me hago una idea de lo que significan para ti y no puedo permitir que te desprendas de ellas. ―Le acercó las placas para que las recibiera.

―Si sabes lo que significan, entenderás por qué quiero que las tengas. ―Las tomó y llevó la cadena sobre la cabeza del genio y las colocó alrededor de su cuello acomodándolas sobre su pecho.

―Yo… ―Boqueó buscando las palabras. ―Gracias.

El rubio se acercó a él y lo besó con cariño. Un beso corto, pero cargado de sentimientos.

•••

Los días pasaban rápidamente mientras el genio se recuperaba. Cada día se sentía mejor, sobre todo con los cuidados de su novio. Steve se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con él y cuando no estaba cerca llevaba encima el teléfono celular que el genio le había dado cuando llegó a la torre para mantenerse en contacto y asegurarse que su novio estaba bien.

Tony ya se sentía completamente bien. Incluso se había levantado de la cama sin la ayuda del rubio en varias ocasiones y faltaban un par de días para que le sacaran los puntos del abdomen.

Estaba sentado en la cocina cuando recordó la conversación que habían tenido luego de que le pusiera las placas en el cuello, mismas que no se había quitado ni pensaba quitarse nunca más.

La imprudencia del genio siempre lo llevaba a un regaño, ya sea por parte de Pepper, Rhodey, Fury, y una larga lista que no deseaba rememorar. Ahora debía sumar a Steve a la lista, pero él tenía un lugar especial. Al rubio lo escuchaba y por él trataría de ser más prudente; no quería volver a ver esa mirada rota y llena de preocupación en él.

―No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste en Afganistán, Tony. Y hablo en serio. ―Rodó los ojos, pero no respondió nada ante el inminente regaño. ―Sabes que puedo cuidarme perfectamente bien yo solo-

―No. Voy a decirte lo mismo que tú me dijiste allá en la base. No me pidas eso, Steve. Si yo no puedo evitar que te preocupes por mí, tú tampoco puedes hacerlo. Y no vas a evitar que intente protegerte. ―Lo miró fijamente. ―Si tengo la oportunidad de protegerte lo haré, y ¿sabes por qué? ―El rubio negó con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. ―Porque te quiero, Steve. Porque te quiero y porque eres lo más importante que tengo.

El soldado sabía que expresar sentimientos no era algo que Tony hiciera con regularidad, de hecho, rehuía de ellos. Escucharle decir que era lo más importante para él le causó un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho. Ya sabía que estaba enamorándose de ese hombre y si volvía a escuchar palabras como aquellas… si volvía a escuchar cosas como esa terminaría de caer ante el hombre de brillante armadura.

Sin responder nada se acercó a él y simplemente lo besó.

Recordar ese beso le hacía suspirar. El soldado jamás le había dado un beso tan profundo y a la vez tan apasionado. No era un beso lujurioso o erótico, era un beso que le llegaba hasta el alma. No había otra forma de describirlo.

Apretó un poco el vaso de jugo que tenía en la mano y su teléfono vibró frente a él, trayéndolo de vuelta de su ensoñación. Era un mensaje de su adorado novio. Sería mejor que volviera a la cama. La última vez que Steve lo vio fuera de la cama sin su ayuda le dio un sermón sobre cuidar su salud, no ser imprudente y _blah, blah, blah_. Nada nuevo, pero prefería evitárselo, por lo que caminó lentamente a la habitación del rubio.

* * *

 **Lunes 30 de Octubre, 2017.**


	34. Capítulo 34: Te deseo

Sorpresa, sorpresa!

He vuelto, aunque sé que ya ni siquiera me extrañan.

Ya no estoy segura de si no les gusta cómo va la historia, si los estoy aburriendo o si en verdad no tiene tiempo de leerme. No me gusta presionarlos a que dejen un review, pero es tan difícil encontrar ganas de escribir cuando no sé si les gusta o no, que… ya no sé.

En fin, les traigo una sorpresa. ¡EL MOMENTO QUE TANTO HEMOS ESPERADO!

Espero les guste ;)

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 34**

 **Te deseo**

* * *

Oficialmente ya estaba completamente recuperado.

Había ido a un odioso hospital para que un médico de verdad le sacara los puntos, porque " _Debo aclarar, Señor, que haber aprobado un curso de anatomía en el MIT no le otorga el título de Doctor_ ". Steve se había reído de él y su posterior discusión con su entrometida I.A. Ahora tenía dos _bonitas_ cicatrices, una en el abdomen y otra en su espalda, que le recordaban su pequeño accidente en una zona de guerra. _Yo y mis actos heroicos_ , pensó.

Steve le había acompañado y se había quedado con él. No porque el genio tuviera miedo de entrar solo y enfrentarse a un médico en la terrorífica habitación de color blanco y luces brillantes, sino para que no atacara al doctor con su parloteo científico y posibles insultos, y también para asegurarse de que no se escapara por la ventana.

―A veces actúas como un niño, Tony. ―Le había dicho el rubio cuando se negó rotundamente a ir al hospital. Luego le había besado tiernamente la frente y él había cedido porque ¿qué no haría por complacer al soldado que tanto adoraba? _Nada_ , se dijo.

Se levantó la camiseta y se giró levemente para ver la cicatriz de su espada: era pequeña, redonda y de color rosa pálido. Según el doctor la herida había sido limpia y en poco tiempo ya casi no se notaría. Esperaba que tuviera razón. Pasó sus dedos por la cicatriz de su abdomen, por ahí había salido la bala; el proyectil entró por su espalda mientras corría hacia la mujer y su hijo, y había salido por adelante. Esta marca era un poco más grande y más oscura, y tenía algunas estrías que probablemente no desaparecerían.

Llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y sostuvo las placas de Steve por encima de la camiseta. Lo había hecho por él. Lo había hecho con el fin de protegerlo. Lo había hecho porque no sabía que haría sin ese hombre a su lado. Y volvería hacerlo las veces que fuera necesario.

Se bajó la camiseta, tomó una profunda respiración y salió de la habitación; su taller llevaba cerrado demasiado tiempo.

•••

Segundo piso, muchos ventanales, adoraba los ventanales, balcones gigantes con hermosas vistas al mar y la terraza del primer piso. Había hecho muchos avances para su casa soñada en una isla paradisiaca. Lo único que aún no tenía era la isla; necesitaba una isla relativamente pequeña, debía tener una selva de palmeras en el patio trasero, por lo que debía haber una distancia considerable entre las palmeras y la orilla del mar, pues la casa era bastante grande y aún no estaba lista. También debía tener mucho espacio del otro lado de la pequeña selva de palmeras para poder aterrizar un quinjet; esas cosas se habían convertido en el transporte perfecto.

Tenía una lista con más de mil islas inhabitadas y en venta en varios países, pero debía revisarlas una por una hasta dar con la indicada. Ese era un trabajo que no podía darle a JARVIS, ya que, por muy eficiente que fuese, no tenía esa visión perfecta que rondaba en su cabeza desde hace tantas semanas. Se cansó después de revisar y descartar las primeras ciento ochenta y tres islas y cerró la pantalla, guardando sus avances.

Justo en ese momento la puerta del taller se abrió y su soldado favorito entró caminando en su dirección.

―Llevas aquí mucho tiempo. ―Lo besó suavemente.

―Acabo de terminar. ―Se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. ―JARVIS cierra todo y asegúrate de que Dum-E no incendie el taller en mi ausencia.

Steve rió.

Caminaron hacia la salida del taller y subieron a la estancia para ver una película.

•••

Cuando el genio no puso objeción para salir del taller, Steve supo que algo había cambiado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde su regreso a la torre y su preocupación por el moreno no había disminuido ni un poco hasta que el doctor dijo que ya estaba bien y le había sacado las suturas del cuerpo. Fue en ese preciso momento, cuando vio ambas cicatrices, en que soltó el aire que llevaba sosteniendo en su pecho desde que le vio caer fuera de la armadura cubierto de sangre. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado ver al genio en aquella situación y, al parecer, Tony aprendió una lección de toda la experiencia, aunque no sabía bien qué lección era esa.

Durante esas dos semanas no le había dejado salir de su piso. Sabía que el filántropo salía de la habitación cuando él no estaba presente, pero se había asegurado de que no hiciera nada más que descansar. Lo que terminó con el genio metido en el taller más de doce horas seguidas luego de la visita al hospital y su tan esperada alta médica.

Ahora, viendo la película, se dio cuenta de un par de cosas: Tony estaba muy cansado y por eso no había objetado al salir del taller, también notó que, incluso dormido, se negaba a alejarse de él.

Una vez la película hubo terminado, el soldado se incorporó sin despertar a su novio y lo levantó en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación, escaleras arriba. Iban a mitad de camino cuando el genio se removió y soltó su típico reclamo.

―Ya te había dicho que no me cargues como una princesa, Steve. ―Sus ojos cerrados y su cara escondida en su hombro.

Steve sonrió.

―Y yo te dije que no es así. Te llevo como a un niño mimado, amor.

El moreno medio gruñó algo en su hombro que no entendió y se abrazó a su cuello sin volver a quejarse.

Al llegar a la habitación lo depositó en la cama y se acostó junto a él, listo para descansar. No tardó mucho en caer en un profundo sueño, liberando su cuerpo de la tensión producida por la constante preocupación, arrullado por la tranquila y constante respiración de un dormido Anthony.

•••

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no había mucha luz a su alrededor, debía ser muy temprano. Se movió con cuidado, buscando al hombre que descansaba a su lado; Tony se había separado de su cuerpo durante la noche y ahora dormía de espaldas, con los brazos estirados sobre la almohada, junto a su cabeza.

Lo observó por largo rato.

Delineó con su mirada la perfectamente recortada barba, la sutil línea que se perdía al llegar al marcado ángulo de su mandíbula, peligroso y afilado, perfecto. Siguió con su inspección hacia sus pómulos, sus cerrados ojos, bajando por su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios. Adoraba esos labios. Labios carnosos, labios capaces de demostrar todo tipo de sentimientos, dulces como las donas que al genio tanto le gustaban o amargos como el café que ingería sin parar; capaces de decir las cosas más hermosas que podía escuchar e incapaces de contener irreverencias que le hacían suspirar con cansancio y, a veces, reír en los momentos menos adecuados.

Bajó la vista por su garganta y se encontró con el pecho desnudo de su novio. _Debió quitarse la camiseta en medio de la noche_ , pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Pudo ver como subía y bajaba pausadamente. Observó el centro de su pecho, donde ahora reposaban sus placas de identificación, mismo lugar en que el reactor había estado, y pudo ver una fina y casi imperceptible cicatriz.

Se acercó un poco más.

Se maravilló con la tersura que mostraba su piel, con la ausencia de vellos en aquellos pectorales marcados por sus entrenamientos y sus interminables horas en el taller. Siguió su escrutinio descendiendo a su abdomen y llegó a la cicatriz estriada que interrumpía la continuidad de su perfecta piel bronceada. Acercó su mano y acarició con suavidad el contorno de la irregular marca, el abdomen del moreno se hundió levemente ante el toque.

Miró una vez más su rostro, sus ojos seguían cerrados.

Volvió a tocar la piel del genio, esta vez con más confianza, acariciando la cicatriz y apreciando la diferencia de textura en comparación al resto de su piel. La cicatriz era suave y tersa al igual que su piel, pero en una forma totalmente diferente; no sentía el mismo calor proveniente de la rosada carne bajo sus dedos, no sentía la misma vida que en el resto de su piel. Esa marca le recordaría cada día de su vida lo que Tony había hecho por él y por esas personas, le recordaría que su novio es un héroe y es capaz de ponerse en peligro por salvarle a él; por salvar a un hombre que no corría los mismos peligros de morir ante un disparo gracias a un suero experimental que llenaba todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar con la punta de sus dedos las hendiduras de sus abdominales, siguiendo las perfectas líneas hasta que apoyó la palma completa sobre los marcados músculos. Acariciando con suavidad y parsimonia cada palmo de piel a su alcance. Subió su mano un poco más y acarició el pectoral izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. Sintió sus latidos rítmicos y constantes.

Se acercó aún más y besó el centro de su pecho, junto a las placas, sobre la imperceptible cicatriz del reactor. Luego su pectoral derecho, su mano seguía en el mismo lugar. Sintió los latidos aumentar, pero su respiración seguía normal. Besó una vez más, incorporándose sobre el genio para estar más cómodo y así alcanzar más de su piel. Los latidos aumentaron a medida que repartía besos sobre su pecho y subía por su cuello.

―No sabía que le gustaba despertar así a sus soldados, Capitán. ―Ronroneó seductoramente el genio con una voz profunda y ronca por el sueño y la excitación que comenzaba a sentir ente las caricias recibidas.

Llevó su mano a la afilada línea de su mandíbula y se acercó a su rostro.

―No eres un soldado, ―susurró sobre sus labios― eres mucho más que eso.

Acarició la nariz de Tony con la punta de la suya, tanteando el terreno, tentando al genio. Acercó sus labios a los de un ansioso hombre que esperaba con los suyos separados, como si esperara la caída de una gota de lluvia en el desierto. Sus ojos cerrados y sus labios abiertos, ansiosos, le hicieron sonreír. Acercó una vez más sus labios a los del genio y los rozó suavemente, apenas un contacto, y la boca contraria buscó la suya cuando se alejó.

Sin saber de qué rincón de su mente salió tal idea, sacó su lengua y la pasó por sus propios labios, humedeciéndolos, y luego dio una lenta lamida por los labios de su novio. Le escuchó gemir.

Jamás pensó que Steve lo despertaría de aquella forma tan sensual, y después esa lengua… esa lengua húmeda y caliente pasando sobre sus labios fue como la más ardiente de las caricias. Buscó los labios del rubio una vez más, ignorando el profundo gemido que había dejado salir, hasta que los encontró. Besó sus labios con lentitud. Atrapó el labio inferior de Steve entre los suyos, luego el superior, una y otra vez; sintió los labios del soldado atrapando los suyos de vuelta en una coordinación perfecta.

Los brazos del genio cayeron sobre sus hombros y sus antebrazos rodearon su nuca, acercándolo lo más que podía hacia él. Lo atraparon para no dejarlo ir.

Casi sin aliento y con ganas de explorar esa bronceada piel, dejó sus labios y besó su cuello. Besos húmedos y calientes que bajaban por su garganta a medida que los brazos del filántropo volvían a aflojarse y se dejaban caer sobre la almohada. Besó a conciencia su cuello y dejó un par de marcas en el proceso, escuchando los suaves suspiros del moreno. Bajó un poco más hasta alcanzar su clavícula y mordió sensualmente, arrancando un jadeo de sorpresa de los labios del moreno.

―Steve.

Volvió a subir a su rostro y por primera vez esa mañana vio los hipnóticos ojos color caoba de su genio favorito. Sus ojos brillaban con algo especial, con algo profundo y oscuro. Pudo ver el deseo en el fondo de sus irises y en sus pupilas dilatadas.

Acarició con la palma de su mano el costado derecho de Tony arrancándole un ahogado gemido. Con la otra mano removió un poco las sábanas y, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las del genio, se posicionó sobre él.

Sintió el agradable peso de su Capitán favorito sobre el cuerpo y luego esos rosados labios volvieron a pasearse por su pecho desnudo. Eran besos húmedos y largos. Los labios de Steve, separados, alcanzaban su piel y se quedaban ahí, besando y lamiendo, enviando deliciosas descargas de placer a su columna. Se retorció con fuerza, temblando de pies a cabeza, cuando uno de sus pezones fue atrapado por los dedicados labios de su novio.

―Steve. ―Jadeó llevando una de sus manos al rubio cabello del soldado.

La lengua de Steve atacó con rudeza y lentitud el oscuro pezón oculto entre sus labios y la mano de Tony presionó aún más sobre su cabeza. La otra mano del millonario fue a parar a su ancha espalda, su ceño se frunció al sentir la tela de la camiseta. Jadeando por la estimulación recibida por los labios de su novio, llevó ambas manos a la camiseta y comenzó a tirarla hacia arriba para sacarla. Con mucho esfuerzo, finalmente la camiseta subió y el rubio tuvo que separarse del pecho del moreno para permitir que le quitara la prenda.

Tony aprovechó el momento para besarlo otra vez.

Se besaron largo tiempo mientras las manos traviesas e inquietas del moreno recorrían la ancha espalda de su súper novio. Sus manos bajaron lentamente por su columna hasta llegar al borde de sus pantalones, luego subieron a la misma velocidad, pero en una caricia un poco más ruda; sus uñas dejando finas marcas rojas que desaparecían de inmediato. El largo gemido que el soldado dejó salir, ahogado por sus besos, fue una de las cosas más sensuales que había escuchado; gimió también, por el puro placer de hacerlo y que su novio le escuchara.

Las manos de Steve no se quedaron quietas en ningún momento mientras su espalda era duramente acariciada; viajaron por los costados de Tony llegando a sus caderas y apretando con fuerza al sentir esas uñas recorrer su piel. Acalló un gruñido de protesta ante la fuerza de su agarre con sus besos. Apartó sus labios de los del genio y lo miró a los ojos, el deseo y la lujuria cada vez más presentes en su mirada. Aún con sus manos en el mismo lugar, Steve hizo un movimiento suave y profundo contra las caderas de Tony, presionando su erección contra la de su novio. Ambos soltaron un gemido largo y profundo.

Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Steve y lo empujó bruscamente sobre la cama, sin darle tiempo al rubio a pensar en la razón, se sentó sobre sus muslos, con sus erecciones tocándose. En un sensual movimiento de caderas logró la fricción que deseaba y un grave gemido volvió a brotar de la garganta de su sexy novio. Cerró los ojos, puso una de sus manos en el marcado y firme abdomen del soldado, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a moverse con lentitud y una calma que no sentía.

Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación. Sobre el pecho de Tony, el ligero golpeteo metálico entre ambas placas era apenas audible.

Tony podía sentir la contracción de los músculos de Steve bajo la palma de su mano. Las manos de este último, que se encontraban aferradas a las sábanas, a los costados de su cuerpo, viajaron a los muslos del moreno. Subieron poco a poco a sus caderas, intentando acelerar el condenadamente lento ritmo de Tony, pero este apartó sus grandes manos de allí y las llevó a su pecho, instándole a acariciar.

Lo consiguió.

Steve acarició su pecho, pero pronto sus manos volvieron a bajar, aunque en esta ocasión con un destino un tanto diferente: la pretina de su pantalón. Llegó al elástico del pantalón deportivo y comenzó a bajarlo tentativamente. Tony sonrió. Se detuvo un momento y se inclinó hacia adelante; Steve pudo sentir las frías placas caer sobre su pecho. El filántropo habló sobre sus labios.

―Esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá, Steve. No sabes lo mucho que he deseado esto. ―Dijo con voz ronca. ―Es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte.

No recibió respuesta. No con palabras.

Las manos de Steve se adentraron en los pantalones y en la ropa interior del moreno, acariciando, buscando. Una de sus manos rodeó la erección de Tony y este cerró los ojos para luego soltar un largo gemido de placer. El rubio se deleitó al ver su rostro contraído por el placer y disfrutó cada segundo al escuchar su gemido.

Se alejó de su novio por un momento. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, haciendo lo mismo con el hombre recostado en la cama.

Ambos estaban desnudos. _Igual que aquella vez en la ducha_ , recordó el millonario.

Steve se incorporó sobre sus codos para tener una mejor vista de su novio totalmente desnudo frente a sus ojos. Tony trajo de vuelta la imagen que su subconsciente había guardado de aquel día en la ducha de Steve; comparó su recuerdo y decidió que el presente le gustaba mucho más. Steve era un súper hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra y algo en su interior le dijo que las cosas no serían como había pensado.

―Ven. ―Le invitó extendiendo su mano.

Sin pensarlo, como siempre que Steve le llamaba, avanzó sobre la cama y volvió a sentarse en la misma posición de antes. Suspiró al sentir el contacto total de sus pieles desnudas. Miró al soldado a los ojos y se quedó en blanco, como si no supiera que hacer a continuación. El rubio se percató de esto y se sentó en la cama, con Tony en su regazo, y lo abrazó. Lo besó con ternura.

―Podemos…―Empezó a decir, pero un movimiento inesperado lo calló.

Las caderas de Tony se habían movido en automático y, gracias a la posición en la que se encontraban, la fricción fue aún más intensa y la sensación mucho más excitante.

La mano derecha del mecánico se perdió entre sus cuerpos y atrapó la erección de Steve entre sus dedos. El rubio jadeó. Acarició lentamente de arriba abajo arrancando gemidos ahogados de su soldado, que volvió a recostarse en la cama. Trató de envolver ambos miembros en su mano, pero no pudo.

Siempre pensó que su fama con las mujeres se debía a su dinero, por una parte, y su encanto y apariencia, por otra, pero ahora creía entender un poco mejor. Viendo su erección junto a la de Steve, inevitablemente hizo una comparación: Steve medía un par de centímetros más que él, no era la gran diferencia; pero, al mirar su propio miembro, se dio cuenta de que era un tanto más grueso que el del soldado de los años cuarenta. _O yo estoy muy bien dotado, o el chico era realmente un chico cuando le inyectaron el suero_ , pensó. _Con razón las mujeres dicen que el "tamaño" no importa_ , pensó ahora con diversión; ya sabía a qué se referían con la palabra "tamaño".

La mano de Steve encontró su camino hacia la erección de Tony sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa y haciéndole olvidar sus pensamientos. Ambos comenzaron a acariciar al otro con un ritmo similar, hasta que llegaron a una sincronía perfecta. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Ambos, inconscientemente, movían sus caderas contra la mano del otro.

―Espera. ―Jadeó el moreno.

―Tony…

―Dame tu mano. ―Dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos. La mirada confundida de Steve le hizo soltar una pequeña risa. ―Confía en mí, cariño.

Llevó ambas manos de vuelta a sus erecciones, esta vez juntas, y las envolvió con sus manos entrelazadas. El contacto de ambos miembros fue extrañamente placentero. Sus erecciones estaban calientes y eran suaves al tacto. El moreno comenzó un nuevo ritmo, esta vez un poco más rápido, notando la diferencia de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo que sus manos rodeaban sus erecciones, Tony comenzó a entrar y salir de la pequeña prisión y generó aún más fricción que hizo gemir más profundo al soldado. La piel de sus erecciones subía y bajaba contra la otra, se rozaban deliciosamente, sus manos se apretaron al mismo tiempo y aceleraron el ritmo.

El sudor cubría el cuerpo de ambos.

Los gemidos aumentaron, los movimientos de sus caderas se hicieron más erráticos y desesperados, buscando más contacto de sus miembros. Sus manos aumentaron aún más la velocidad, sin separarse de la del otro.

―Steve. ―Gimió Tony, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

―Tony… Tony, yo…―No pudo terminar de hablar.

―Lo sé, cariño. ―Se interrumpió con un ronco gemido. ―Yo también.

No supo cómo, pero se inclinó una vez más sobre Steve, apoyando su mano izquierda junto a la cabeza del rubio. Las placas hicieron un sonido metálico al caer bruscamente sobre el pecho de Steve, que abrió con dificultad los ojos. Se miraron un momento antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar en un beso torpe, lleno de mordidas y jadeos en la boca del otro.

Conocía esa sensación en la parte baja de su vientre. Había comenzado con la sensación de que su erección crecía y se ponía aún más caliente, tan dura que dolía. Podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. Ya no aguantaría mucho más. Apretó aún más su mano y notó que Tony hacía lo mismo. Con un gemido casi animal que compartió con el moreno se dejó ir completamente, sintiendo como su interior se vaciaba poco a poco y una sensación de algo tibio cayendo en su abdomen y parte de su mano.

Había dejado los labios de Steve para poder soltar un último gemido. Escuchar a Steve gemir de esa forma le dio lo que faltaba para su liberación. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y sintió un viscoso líquido bajar por el dorso de su mano. Instó a Steve a seguir con un movimiento lento de sus manos un momento más y cuando ya ninguno de los dos tenía nada que liberar, se detuvieron, apartando sus manos lentamente.

Juntaron sus frentes. Sus respiraciones agitadas contra la boca del otro. Abrieron los ojos y una sonrisa iluminó sus rostros.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Tony se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Steve, sintiendo de inmediato la tibieza y la viscosidad de su semen mezclado con el de su novio, pero no le importó. Escondió la cabeza en el cuello sudado del rubio y trató de recuperar su respiración. La mano de Steve fue a parar a su espalda, acariciando sin darse cuenta; él se abrazó lo mejor que pudo a su nueva fuente de calor.

―Tony…

―Mmm…

―Tony, yo… ―De pronto escuchó la respiración pausada del moreno contra su cuello. Se había quedado dormido por el cansancio. Suspiró. Él también estaba cansado. También estaba feliz, pero había algo… ya lo pensaría luego de dormir un poco.

* * *

Mmmmm…

Sí, ya lo sé. No es lo que esperaban. No crean que lo hago por venganza hacia mis queridos lectores por no comentar, sino que estaba planeado así desde un principio. ¿Recuerdan que hace como dos o tres capítulos les dije que este momento ya estaba escrito? … pos está listo desde entonces.

El próximo capítulo trae otra sorpresa aún mejor y sé que lo amarán. Tony lo amará, Steve lo amará, yo lo amé al escribirlo… mucho amor en el próximo capítulo ;)

No me odien :(

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 13 de Noviembre, 2017.**


	35. Capítulo 35: Te amo

Hello people!

Les dije que habría mucho amor en este capítulo ;) Espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo... Este se ha convertido en uno de mis capítulos favoritos, ya verán el porqué xD

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 35**

 **Te amo**

* * *

Despertó con un conocido y apreciado peso sobre su torso. Miró hacia abajo y allí se encontró a su moreno favorito; solo podía ver su cabello castaño y sentía su cálida y constante respiración en el cuello. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en la misma posición en que terminaron de… hacer lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. El simple recuerdo le hacía ruborizarse un poco, pero también debía admitir que le hacía desear más.

Sabía que lo que habían hecho la noche anterior era tan solo una de la muchas cosas que podían hacer juntos, pero para empezar… digamos que estaba bien para empezar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en otras cosas un poco más íntimas y mucho más placenteras. Su rostro volvió a arder ante tales pensamientos. Sonrió antes de volver a mirar al moreno.

En algún momento, que no recordaba, ambos habían terminado tapados por las sábanas y un par de mantas. Movió una de sus manos desde la cama hacia el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Tony. Acarició suavemente su cadera y luego su espalda baja, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello. Siguió subiendo hasta encontrar sus sedosos cabellos y comenzó a acariciarlos sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, disfrutando del momento y rememorando el encuentro de la noche anterior.

Había hecho el amor con Tony. Por primera vez habían estado juntos; recordaba el tacto de su piel, el modo en que lo quemaban sus caricias, el sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos, el sabor de sus labios y el calor de su aliento sobre el suyo. Había sido una experiencia única y perfecta que deseaba con ansias repetir.

Sintió que el otro se removía sobre él.

―Mmm… podría acostumbrarme a despertar así. ―Restregó su nariz contra el cuello del rubio y depositó un beso allí.

Steve sonrió y luego quitó su mano de la cabeza del genio.

―Nooo. ―Rezongó.

Llevó su mano una vez más a sus cabellos y los acarició por largo rato, ambos en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por el estómago de Tony gruñendo en reclamo por comida. Ambos rieron.

―Vamos a la ducha y luego te haré el desayuno.

Negó con la cabeza y se abrazó más a él. No quería dejar ese cálido y cómodo cuerpo. En menos de dos segundos sintió la suavidad del colchón en su espalda y el pesado cuerpo del soldado sobre el suyo.

―Vamos, Tony. ―Besó su mejilla. ―Arriba. ―Besó su frente. ―Es hora de levantarse, amor. ―Lo besó en los labios larga y pausadamente.

Cuando se separaron de los labios del otro Tony suspiró y asintió.

―Necesitamos una ducha. ―Dijo con una mueca cuando Steve se quitó de encima de él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegajosos, en especial en la zona del abdomen. Steve miró hacia otro lado y caminó al baño seguido de un divertido Tony que no despejaba la mirada de su abultado y redondo trasero.

•••

Steve le daba la espalda, parado frente a la cocina, mientras preparaba algo de comer; él solo lo miraba sentado frente al mesón de la cocina. La idea del desayuno había desaparecido cuando JARVIS les informó que ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, luego de que salieron de la ducha.

Miró la espalda desnuda de Steve, observó cómo sus músculos se contraían cuando se movía para alcanzar las cosas. Su mente voló al recuerdo de la ducha de hace unos minutos.

Cuando había entrado al baño tras el rubio, este ya estaba bajo el agua de la regadera. Entró junto a él y se acercó lentamente, temiendo que, al final, Steve sí se hubiera arrepentido de lo que habían hecho más temprano. Levantó una de sus manos y la acercó con cuidado hasta tocar su espalda, sintió la tensión en sus músculos. Iba a retirar la mano y a volver a la habitación, sintiéndose rechazado, cuando el soldado volteó y lo miró a la cara; Steve estaba sonrojado hasta la base del cuello, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Eso lo tranquilizó. Le sonrió de vuelta.

―Pensé que ya te habías arrepentido. ―Dijo con un gesto avergonzado mientras se acercaba un poco más.

Steve negó con la cabeza y, posando una mano en su rostro, lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó lenta y profundamente.

Vio a su novio voltear a verlo y sonreír. Aún conservaba un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

― ¿Puedes poner la mesa? Estará listo en unos minutos. ―Sostenía un cucharón de madera en la mano.

Asintió, se levantó y su novio le dio la espalda nuevamente concentrándose en la comida.

Recordó, mientras daba vueltas por la cocina y buscaba las cosas, la forma en que Steve lo había besado.

Había dado y recibido muchos besos a lo largo de su vida, pero ninguno se comparaba a los besos de su súper soldado. De hecho, ningún beso que Steve le había dado era igual al anterior. Cada vez que lo besaba era una experiencia diferente, única e inolvidable, completamente irrepetible, pero siempre mejor que la anterior. El hombre del pasado sabía exactamente cómo transmitir lo que sentía en el momento con sus labios y su lengua, y sus sentimientos cambiaban cada día, a cada minuto, a cada segundo.

Cuando se separaron de los labios del otro se miraron por un segundo a los ojos. Podía sentir el rubor apoderarse de su rostro, el calor en sus mejillas se lo decía, parecía un adolescente en su primera vez. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, esta había sido su primera vez… con un hombre, pero primera vez al fin y al cabo. También era la primera vez que tenía tantos sentimientos hacia la persona con quien hacía el amor.

"Hacer el amor".

Esa frase era tan _cliché_. Era un eufemismo para la frase "tener sexo" o "acostarse con alguien", pero en este caso era tan acertada. Él no solo había mantenido relaciones sexuales por satisfacer una necesidad física con Steve, sino que había hecho el amor con Steve, había tratado de demostrarle lo mucho que sentía por él. El inmenso cariño que sentía por él. El amor que sentía por él.

 _Amor_.

¿Lo amaba? Ahora estaba seguro de la respuesta. _Sí, lo amo,_ se dijo con convicción. Se había enamorado sin remedio y sin vuelta atrás de ese hombre rubio que había sido su salvación. Se había enamorado de ese chico de Brooklyn que podía ser un excelente Capitán América, pero que también podía ser un chico torpe que no dejaba de sorprenderse con la tecnología y rompía un aparato de pura frustración mientras intentaba encontrarle el sentido. De ese chico que dibujaba en silencio sentado en ese sofá rojo en un rincón de su taller mientras él trabajaba en algún proyecto nuevo; de aquel hombre inocente que encendía su sangre como fuego con solo sonreírle.

Terminó de poner las cosas en la mesa y volvió a sentarse, rememorando una vez más la ducha de hace unos minutos. Esta vez con el conocimiento de que amaba al hombre frente a él.

Steve alcanzó el jabón líquido y puso un poco en una de sus manos. Hizo algo de espuma y comenzó a pasar sus grandes y fuertes manos por aquel bronceado torso desnudo, subió a sus hombros y lo único que el moreno pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar y dejar que ese hombre hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Disfrutó cada roce de las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo. Esas manos que pasaban casi con adoración sobre su pecho y avanzaban por su abdomen, bajando cada vez más. De pronto, recordó, sintió el agua caliente caer sobre su cabeza; Steve lo había tomado por las caderas y lo había llevado bajo el chorro de agua que caía de la regadera. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Steve y, mientras este seguía enjabonado su cuerpo, llevó sus manos hacia abajo. Muy abajo.

―Tony. ―Escuchó un jadeo en su oído.

Tomó el jabón líquido y dejó caer un poco en sus manos. No sabía si lo que haría a continuación saldría bien, pero iba a intentarlo. Deseaba hacerlo y Anthony Edward Stark siempre hace lo que desea. Besó a Steve profundamente en los labios para distraerlo y comenzó a acariciar con ambas manos sus redondeados glúteos. Steve gimió sobre sus labios, pero no se apartó. Siguió con sus caricias y poco a poco comenzó a separarlos hasta que sus dedos encontraron el camino hacia la hendidura entre sus nalgas. Atrapó un jadeo con sus labios, pero no se detuvo. Deslizó sus dedos suavemente hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: la entrada al cuerpo de su novio. Pasó sus dedos suave y lentamente por ahí y pudo sentir como las manos de Steve apretaban con fuerza sus omóplatos y sus dedos se enterraban en sus hombros, donde se habían quedado quietas segundos antes.

Los labios del rubio dejaron de moverse contra los suyos y creyó que era momento de retirarse y considerarse victorioso por haber llegado tan lejos, pero una vez más el chico de los años cuarenta lo sorprendió.

―Sigue. ―Dijo con la voz profunda y demasiado ronca, pero a la vez con un tinte de vergüenza.

Sonrió al imaginar la cara que debió tener Steve en ese momento, escondida entre su hombro y su cuello, roja hasta la punta de la nariz y con los ojos brillantes, las pupilas dilatadas de deseo, pero con los labios contraídos en una mueca por la vergüenza que sentía al pedirle que siguiera.

Volvió a sonreír mientras miraba a su novio frente a la cocina, ignorante de todo lo que pasaba por su mente, loca y brillante.

Había retomado el camino de sus dedos y, ayudado por la textura resbaladiza del jabón, recorrió una vez más la hendidura, esta vez solo sobre su entrada. Detuvo uno de sus dedos allí y sintió como la respiración del rubio se detenía, su cuerpo se tensaba y su entrada se contraía ante el contacto. Pensó en detenerse, pero escuchó un nuevo jadeo al presionar ligeramente con su dedo.

―Relájate. ―Susurró en el oído de Steve con la voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

Lo sintió respirar un par de veces de manera profunda y poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba contra el suyo, por lo que retomó su tarea. Presionó con suavidad una y otra vez escuchando jadeos y tímidos gemidos salir de los labios de su novio, sintió también la dolorosa presión de sus dedos en sus hombros, pero no le importó. Con su mano izquierda firmemente agarrada al glúteo derecho de Steve para darse espacio, siguió tanteando con los dedos de su mano derecha hasta que, en un movimiento sincronizado, la punta de su dedo medio entró en el cuerpo de su novio, la frente de Steve cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo y un gemido quebrado salía de su garganta.

―Steve… ―Movió su dedo un poco, muy poco, hacia adentro y hacia afuera. ― ¿Estás bien?

Sintió como el otro asentía y siguió con el movimiento.

Su dedo entraba y salía con lentitud y cada vez que volvía a entrar llegaba más y más adentro. La respiración de Steve se aceleró y sintió la presión que hacía su cuerpo para expulsarlo, lo que lo hacía aún más delicioso; si esa era la presión que sentía solo en su dedo… cuando estuviera dentro de Steve por completo sería aún mejor. De solo pensar en lo que vendría, su miembro, medio endurecido, se endureció por completo contra el de Steve que pulsaba contra su abdomen desde el momento en que había invadido su cuerpo con su dígito.

Comenzó un vaivén suave contra el cuerpo del soldado, rozando el miembro de su novio una y otra vez, y siguió entrando y saliendo de él, experimentando qué era lo que hacía sentir mejor al rubio. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y el roce de sus erecciones, penetró aún más profundo con su dedo y presionó hacia abajo; sintió algo voluminoso y blando. Steve gimió con fuerza y sin contenerse para terminar jadeando en busca de aire y presionando aún más sus dedos en sus hombros. Volvió a presionar y volvió a obtener la misma reacción de su novio; había encontrado su próstata. Anatomía básica, no necesitaba ser doctor para saberlo.

―Tony…―Jadeó. ― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Preguntó casi sin aire.

Volvió a presionar y lo sintió temblar.

―No puedo…―Jadeó. ―Ya no… puedo… más.

Llevó su mano izquierda a sus erecciones y comenzó a masturbarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de Steve, sus roncos gemidos cuando presionaba ese bulto en su interior, y sus propios gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos. Lo estaba disfrutando, pero lo que más disfrutaba era escuchar a Steve y sentirlo estremecer contra su cuerpo, y saber que era él y nadie más quien lo provocaba.

Lo sintió una vez más apretarse contra su cuerpo. La espalda de Steve se tensó y se curvó hacia atrás, alejando su cabeza de su cuello y pegando completamente sus torsos; un largo y profundo gemido salió de su garganta al tiempo que su interior se contraía a su alrededor y su mano se llenaba del viscoso líquido que salía de su erección.

Ver el rostro de Steve contraído por el placer fue todo lo que necesitó para dejarse llevar y liberar su orgasmo junto a su novio. Acarició un par de veces más sus erecciones juntas hasta que terminaron de vaciarse y lentamente sacó su dedo del interior del cuerpo del rubio. Escuchó un jadeo. Él también jadeaba. Juntó su frente con la de Steve y lo besó de esa forma en que Steve lo besaba, profundo, lento, con cariño y mucho más, mientras el agua caliente que aún corría sobre ellos se llevaba las evidencias de lo que habían hecho.

Volvió de sus recuerdos y miró la espalda de su novio una vez más. En un impulso se levantó de la silla, caminó hacia él y se abrazó a su espalda desnuda, sintiendo el roce de piel contra piel. Apoyó su frente en la base de su nuca y ahí se quedó, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía su cuerpo.

―Tony. ―Suspiró Steve. Apagó el fuego de la cocina y se quedó ahí, pensando.

Había rememorado el encuentro que había tenido con el moreno en la ducha y había estado a punto de quemar la comida varias veces. Ahora lo tenía así, pegado a su espalda, con ambas manos aferradas a su abdomen y lo único que podía pensar era en que no quería arruinar todo diciendo lo que sentía. No quería espantarlo. Llevó sus manos a las manos de Tony y las acarició.

―Te amo.

Su corazón se detuvo y sus pulmones se vaciaron por completo. El suave susurro contra su nuca había apagado su cerebro. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su corazón volvió a latir, esta vez con mayor intensidad y su respiración se aceleró. Tony lo amaba. Lo amaba. A él.

 _Me ama_.

Cuando creyó que ya nada pasaría, que Steve no respondería, lo escuchó.

―Yo también te amo, Tony.

Lentamente se separó de su espalda y Steve no perdió tiempo, se volteó y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Te amo. ―Repitió.

La sonrisa en los labios del genio iluminó su rostro y consiguió una sonrisa igual de brillante en el rubio. Tomó a Steve de las caderas y lo acercó a él, dio la vuelta sin soltarlo y lo apegó al mesón de la cocina y lo besó. No un beso tierno y suave, sino un beso fiero, lleno de mordidas desesperadas, choque de dientes y lenguas que se buscaban en la cavidad del otro. Acallaron todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos infundados a ser rechazados, en los labios del otro y se devoraron hasta quedarse sin aire.

Steve juntó sus frentes mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire.

―Te amo, Steve. ―Jadeó con los ojos fijos en los suyos. ―Te amo. ―Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y escondió la cara en el amplio pecho del rubio.

Después de la muerte de su madre juró que no volvería a amar a nadie más, y lo había cumplido. Había sido fácil, ya que no se daba el tiempo de conocer a las personas. Creyó amar a Pepper, pero perderla no le dolió tanto como hubiera pensado en su momento y seguir siendo amigos y trabajar juntos no le causaba ninguna sensación de desasosiego en el pecho. Steve era una historia diferente. El solo pensar en perder a Steve le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago y una dolorosa presión en el pecho, justo donde estaba su maltratado corazón. Sabía que amaba a Steve, con todo su ser. Y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo, porque la última persona que había amado había sido arrancada de su lado de la peor forma y no quería que nada malo le pasara a su Steve, no quería que se alejara de él. Por eso estaba aterrado.

Sintió las manos de Steve deslizarse suavemente por su espalda, reconfortándolo. Levantó la mirada; sus ojos brillaban, pero, como todo buen Stark, no dejó caer ni una sola lágrima. Los ojos del soldado también brillaban y pudo ver el miedo en ellos.

―También tengo miedo, Tony. ―Lo sorprendió con su sinceridad. ― Todas las personas a las que he querido han desaparecido y he seguido adelante, pero no creo poder vivir sin ti.

―Yo tampoco. ―Se abrazó a él nuevamente. ―Por eso debes dejar de hacerte el héroe todo el tiempo. ―Reclamó en un tono infantil.

El ambiente había cambiado.

―Podría decir lo mismo de ti, cariño. ―Dijo en tono de burla.

Recibió una dura mirada por parte del genio, que se separó de él y volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

Steve rió y volvió a prender el fuego de la cocina para terminar de preparar la comida.

Rato después, cuando ya estaban comiendo, Tony dejó los cubiertos de lado, se aclaró la garganta y miró al frente. Steve lo miró sin comprender por un segundo y sin saber por qué, dejó todo también. Se tomaron de las manos, entrelazando sus dedos.

―Te amo. ―Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con seriedad por un momento y comenzaron a reír sin razón, solo por la dicha de tenerse el uno al otro. Por la alegría de saber que eran correspondidos por el otro y que por fin tenían a alguien que los amaba sin importar qué.

* * *

 **Lunes 27 de Noviembre, 2017.**


	36. Capítulo 36: Viaje de ida

Hola, mundo!

Hoy vengo con algo diferente. Para quienes esperaban leer un poco más de Stony, pos no. Hoy les traigo un poco de mi querido Bucky Barnes y su travesía hacia su importante misión. ¿Es necesario? Totalmente.

Léanlo, disfrútenlo, y esperen por la súper sorpresa que les tengo para Navidad. Porque sí, para quienes no lo han notado, dentro de dos lunes es 25 de diciembre y ese día nos toca actualización. También les tengo un OS de Navidad que publicaré el domingo 24, espérenlo.

Ahora sí, dejaré de molestar xD

PD: El glosario en rumano está al final.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 36**

 **Viaje de ida**

* * *

No podía dejar al pequeño Stan solo, triste y abandonado en la aterradora oscuridad de su destartalado departamento en las afueras de Bucarest. Pero tampoco creía que fuera una buena idea llevarlo en ese viaje con él; el viaje sería muy largo, tal vez peligroso, y se adentraría cada vez más en lugares alejados, solitarios y fríos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él fuera capaz de sobrevivir a tales condiciones, aunque depositaba sus esperanzas en los experimentos que Hydra hizo en él.

El pequeño gato negro había adquirido fuerzas y había crecido un poco en ese mes que llevaba viviendo con él; estaba seguro de que, de haberlo dejado solo en ese callejón aquella noche, el pobre estaría muerto.

Lo miró una vez más. El gato estaba sentado frente a él, lamiendo su recuperada pata delantera. Se veía tierno y tranquilo, pero no debía llevarlo, era peligroso para el felino. Aunque tampoco se decidía a dejarlo. _No puedo_ , se decía una y otra vez, pero el pensamiento de _no quiero_ _dejarlo_ se hacía presente también y no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Ese animal se había convertido en su única compañía y no le gustaba la idea de volver a quedarse solo. No le gustaba la soledad.

Tal vez si lo llevaba todo el tiempo dentro de su chaqueta, cubierto de los fríos vientos y proporcionándole su propio calor corporal… sí, esa era una buena idea. Podría llevarlo y evitar que algo malo le pasara producto de las bajas temperaturas; así no estaría solo.

Con esa nueva idea en mente siguió empacando las pocas posesiones que tenía y la ropa que había adquirido para protegerse en su largo viaje. Tenía todas sus provisiones cargadas en la furgoneta, solo faltaba lo que tenía enfrente. Miró el departamento cuando llevó las cosas a la entrada; lo tenía pagado por un tiempo más y pensaba volver. Le gustaba su vida allí, ya se había acostumbrado a todo aquello, a ese inusual anonimato que le daba tanta seguridad. Además, ya nadie lo perseguía. Allí estaba seguro.

Esperó a que cayera la noche y en medio oscuridad que acompañaba a la madrugada tomó sus cosas, cargó la furgoneta y, con el gato recostado en el asiento del copiloto, comenzó lo que sería un largo y difícil viaje rumbo a Siberia.

•••

Nunca creyó que el viaje sería fácil. De hecho, sabía que sería incluso más difícil de lo que pudiera imaginar, pero tenía una misión concreta y él era el único capaz de llevarla a cabo. Él era el único que conocía el peligro que existía en ese desolado desierto blanco y era el único capaz de destruirlo, aunque eso le quitara un pedazo más de su destrozada alma.

Cruzar la frontera con Ucrania fue difícil, tuvo que esperar al momento adecuado y ocultarse de los guardias armados que estaban por todos lados; pero recorrer el país de un extremo a otro para llegar a la siguiente frontera fue un completo infierno, aburrido y desagradable.

Al llegar al país se encontró con personas que lo miraban de manera extraña, personas que sospechaban de él sin siquiera conocerlo. Debía ser algo propio de la población de aquel frío lugar, aun así no le gustaban las miradas que le dedicaban a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo en medio de un pequeño poblado, al terminar el segundo día de viaje, para llenar el estanque de gasolina y así poder continuar. Cruzó un par de palabras con el hombre que estaba a cargo y tuvo que soportar su escrutadora mirada por largo rato.

― _Es mejor que salgas de este lugar, muchacho_. ―Dijo el hombre en su lengua; no le costó mucho entenderle, de alguna forma conocía el idioma. ― _A los pobladores no le gustan los extraños_. ―La forma en que dijo la palabra "extraños" no le gustó nada; lo dijo con desprecio, con sospecha y con el claro mensaje de " _lárgate antes de que nadie vuelva a verte ni el polvo_ ".

Asintió sin decir nada, pagó y se fue.

A lo largo del camino a través del pueblo fue observado por todos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda en todo momento hasta que, por fin, abandonó el lugar con un suspiro de alivio y sin mirar atrás a esas desagradables personas.

•••

Llevaba ya cinco días de viaje y al fin había salido de los poblados, ahora se encontraba en una carretera totalmente vacía. Según lo que podía leer en los carteles a orillas de la carretera, faltaban unos ochenta kilómetros antes de encontrar una gasolinera y otros cien más antes de llegar al siguiente poblado. Saber aquello le dio cierto alivio; nunca le había gustado que lo miraran como si fuera uno de los malos, aunque en algún momento lo fue.

El viaje era pesado y ese sentimiento de rechazo que sentía en cada lugar le había pasado la cuenta; ya no era el hombre que no recordaba haber sido, pero el constante rechazo de la gente le hacía sentir un amargo nudo en la garganta y una dolorosa opresión en el pecho cubriéndolo con un manto de tristeza y desolación que no le agradaba. Estaba completamente agotado y a cada tramo que recorría el frío se hacía notar un poco más. Acarició al felino y se sobresaltó al sentir su baja temperatura.

―Ven aquí, amigo. ―Lo levantó con cuidado y lo metió dentro de su chaqueta. ―Aquí estarás mucho mejor.

El gato maulló y ronroneó un par de veces al sentir el calor que lo envolvía, luego se quedó muy quieto. Se había dormido.

Decidió que no era mala idea seguir el ejemplo del pequeño Stan y se paró a un lado de la carretera, apagó el motor, se acomodó a lo largo de ambos asientos y se quedó dormido pensando en su misión. Su horrible misión.

•••

Un brusco movimiento lo sacó de su profundo sueño. Se levantó con rapidez y miró en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de aquello; pudo observar, a lo lejos, un enorme camión cargado. Debió pasar a gran velocidad y muy cerca de su pequeña furgoneta para causar ese movimiento. Una vez que recuperó el aliento y su corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad pudo escuchar los maullidos de Stan amortiguados por su chaqueta, se apresuró a sacarlo y lo acarició intentando calmarlo; lo había aplastado entre la tela y su cuerpo al levantarse de forma tan rápida y sin pensar.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo notar la tenue luz del día. Vio la hora en el reloj que había llevado, eran las cinco de la mañana. Ya no valía la pena volver a dormir, por lo que se levantó, dio un poco de comida a Stan y continuó con su viaje en la misma dirección que había tomado el camión que lo había despertado.

Horas más tarde y sin haberse detenido ni una sola vez, llegó a la estación de gasolina, el gran camión que lo había pasado y despertado esa mañana iba saliendo del lugar.

•••

El viaje era largo, tedioso y muy silencioso. Stan dormía y no emitía ni un sonido más que un leve ronroneo que, más que escuchar, sentía reverberar sobre su pecho. No sabía que pasaba con las estaciones de radio de la zona, pero parecía que no había nada que escuchar más que la molesta estática, por lo que después de un par de fallidos intentos apagó el aparato y siguió con su camino.

Un par de horas pasaron desde que salió de la gasolinera cuando el maullido de un molesto y hambriento Stan rompió el monótono silencio que reinaba en la furgoneta. Se detuvo a un lado del camino y le sirvió un poco de leche y comida en el asiento del copiloto mientras él se dedicaba a revisar el estado de los neumáticos del vehículo y levantaba el capot para verificar que todo estuviera en su lugar y funcionando.

―Todo en orden, Stan. No parece haber ningún problema con nuestra furgoneta, si ya terminaste de comer puedes volver a tu refugio y seguiremos con el viaje.

El felino lo miró girando su cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, sin despegar sus ojos de él mientras hablaba, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras y maulló en respuesta. Maulló en lo que parecía ser aceptación, por lo que lo tomó con cuidado con su mano derecha y lo metió en su chaqueta; no le gustaba tomarlo con su fría mano izquierda. El animal sacó la cabeza por la abertura que dejaba el cierre y miró hacia adelante como si admirara el frío, blanco y constante paisaje que se presentaba ante ellos. Luego de un rato se refugió en el cálido pecho de su dueño y se quedó dormido.

Suspiró.

―Si sigo a este paso y sin contratiempos llegaré en una semana a la frontera. ―Pensó en voz alta.

•••

Jamás volvería a pensar en voz alta.

Nunca.

― _Rahat_. ―Maldijo. ― _Rahat, de o mie de ori rahat_.

Mientras maldecía una y otra vez, el gato lo miraba con algo parecido a la confusión desde el piso a su lado. Hacía frío, pero el felino, tercamente, había decidido bajar del vehículo para ver que le pasaba a su humano. Al parecer nada bueno.

―No me mires así, Stan. Hace unos días estaba todo bien y ahora, justo cuando vamos a llegar a la frontera, se descompone este _al naibii_ motor.

Giró exasperado y se desordenó los cabellos con la mano izquierda. Al sentir el frio metal en su piel se tranquilizó un poco; esa sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez tan conocida de ese brazo que no era suyo, y que al mismo tiempo sí lo era, le trajo de vuelta un poco de la cordura que necesitaba para pensar.

Tenía las herramientas necesarias para reparar en vehículo y de una forma que no quería conocer ni pensar en ello, tenía muchos conocimientos de mecánica que le serían muy útiles ahora y en un futuro, si es que volvía a ocurrir un imprevisto como este. Respiró hondamente, llenándose los pulmones con el aire gélido de aquella zona de Ucrania y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la furgoneta para sacar lo necesario y comenzar con las reparaciones antes de que la poca luz que le quedaba desapareciera y cayera la noche.

•••

Tras su primer gran percance, no había habido otros. Todo andaba sobre ruedas, literalmente hablando, y el pequeño Stan estaba en perfectas condiciones. El gato maullaba cuando tenía hambre y rascaba su pecho con suavidad e insistencia cuando necesitaba salir para hacer sus necesidades; el pelinegro no sabía cómo es que el gato sabía hacer eso ni cómo lo había aprendido, pero daba gracias a que lo hiciera y no tuviera que soportar ser su caja humana de arena personal.

Habían cruzado sin problemas la frontera de Ucrania con Rusia, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensó, pero no iba a quejarse de su buena suerte. Recorrió muchos kilómetros y en cada gasolinera que encontró compró y guardó bidones con gasolina para la parte difícil de su viaje.

Sabía que, una vez adentrados en el inhóspito desierto blanco de Siberia, específicamente en el sector al que se dirigía, no habría gasolineras en kilómetros. Probablemente no habría gente, solo uno que otro poblador cuidando de sus animales o algo por el estilo. Debía prepararse para ese momento, guardar bien su reserva de gasolina y no malgastar sus provisiones, además de impedir que la leche de Stan se congelara. Había muchas cosas de qué preocuparse.

•••

Hacia un mes que había entrado en el territorio ruso, hace casi tres semanas había entrado en lo que se denominaba Siberia, pero era recién ahora, dos meses después de salir de su destartalado departamento en las afueras de Bucarest, que se adentraba en la verdadera Siberia. En la Siberia que se consideraba totalmente desierta e inexplorada debido a sus extremas condiciones, las cuales impedían a cualquiera vivir allí.

Tenía sus reservas de gasolina, comida para él y para el pequeño Stan, tenía al pequeño felino bien protegido y cálido al interior de las cuatro capas de ropa que portaba. No había visto un rebaño de ovejas en semanas y la última persona que vio había sido el pastor que las cuidaba. La molestia y el dolor que sentía a causa el frío en la zona de su cuerpo que estaba unida a la prótesis le ayudaba a mantener la conciencia y seguir adelante sin dormirse. Avanzaba lentamente por miedo a perderse en el blanco paisaje.

Odiaba lo que Hydra hizo con él. Odiaba en quien se había convertido y odiaba saber que había acabado con la vida de tantas personas, algunas las recordaba y otras no, pero en este momento no podía odiarlos con tanta intensidad. Gracias a lo que habían hecho con él podía, de alguna forma, saber el camino que debía seguir. No sabía el camino conscientemente, solo sabía que conocía el camino y lo seguía casi por puro instinto.

Avanzaba con tanta lentitud y el paisaje era tan desolado e igual a cada palmo, que parecía no avanzar nada. Su mente decía que sí, que estaba avanzando y que cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo. Decidió confiar en su instinto y seguir delante de la misma forma; lento, pero seguro.

•••

Sentía al felino revolverse dentro de su ropa, lo sentía temblar cada cierto tiempo. Temía por su vida. Ese animal se había convertido en su único amigo, en su familia y única compañía. No quería perderlo. No podría soportar perderlo a él también.

Cuando ya llevaba tres semanas recorriendo casi sin descanso el blanco desierto inexplorado, se encontró con lo que ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar: la entrada al bunker subterráneo de la base secreta de Hydra.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y alegría al ver frente a él aquel lugar.

Nevaba afuera.

El lugar estaba cubierto por nieve, pero estaba allí. Había llegado. Frente a él se erguían las enormes puertas de hierro reforzado. Detuvo el motor de la furgoneta y con las armas que había preparado, una linterna y todo el valor que pudo reunir en su interior, se bajó y se encaminó hacia ellas dispuesto a todo.

* * *

 **Maldiciones en rumano:**

\- Rahat: mierda

\- De o mie de ori rahat: mil veces mierda.

\- Al naibii: maldito.

Usé Google Translator, así que no sé si está bien la gramática y todo eso, pero es lo que hay.

Okey.

Espero no haber dejado pasar faltas de ortografía, últimamente me ha pasado :(

Si les gustó pueden dejar un review. ¿Qué opinan de la misión de Bucky? ¿Recuerdan cuál es? Díganme que opinan y traten de adivinar como se conecta esto con nuestra pareja favorita, porque sí, se conecta... de alguna forma ;)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 11 de Diciembre, 2017.**


	37. Capítulo 37: Desagradable sorpresa

Hola a todo el mudo!

Feliz Navidad mis lectores, besos y regalos para ustedes.

Este es mi regalo, espero que lo disfruten ;P

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 37**

 **Desagradable sorpresa**

* * *

Ambos habían estado flotando en medio de su fantasía de amor por horas y horas. Estaban tan felices de toda la situación, que se quedaron todo el día en la sala de estar, recostados en el sofá, abrazados, besándose de vez en cuando, compartiendo el calor del otro y disfrutando su presencia.

―Deberíamos salir a algún lado. ―Murmuró el moreno con la cabeza hundida en el pecho el su capitán. ― ¿No crees?

Steve se lo pensó un momento. No todos los días le dices a la persona que amas que lo amas y además recibes una respuesta recíproca. Era un motivo para celebrar y, además, le gustaba mucho salir con Tony.

―Sí, deberíamos. ―Dijo al tiempo que lo besaba suavemente en la sien.

•••

Se separaron un momento para ir cada uno a su habitación y cambiarse de ropa; jeans azules, zapatos café, camiseta blanca y chaqueta negra de cuero para Steve; pantalón negro, zapatillas de colores, camisa azul y un blazer gris oscuro para Tony. Nada muy elegante, pero siempre manteniendo cada uno su estilo único y especial.

Se armaron con un par de gorras con visera y lentes oscuros antes de salir.

•••

El brazo izquierdo de Steve rodeaba los hombros de Tony, quien tenía su mano izquierda entrelazada con la de su capitán, que caía sobre su pecho; su brazo derecho rodeaba la estrecha cintura del rubio mientras caminaban a la entrada del cine.

Era la primera vez que iban juntos al cine. Ver una película en la sala de estar o en su habitación no era lo mismo, aunque no podían negar que les encantaba la privacidad que les otorgaba la solitaria torre.

Tony, amo y señor de la tecnología, compró las entradas por internet para no correr el riesgo de ser reconocidos en la boletería. Compraron palomitas y gaseosas apenas levantando la mirada para no ser descubiertos por algún fan y entraron a la sala justo a tiempo para no perderse nada.

Se sentaron lo más cerca que los asientos lo permitían, el envase de palomitas sobre el regazo del genio, sus miradas fijas en la pantalla, sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados; igual que cualquier otra pareja. No se quitaron las gorras hasta que las luces estuvieron por completo apagadas y disfrutaron de la película como todo el mundo. Disfrutaron la sensación de estar juntos, pero, sobre todo, disfrutaron la sensación de ser una pareja completamente normal por al menos un momento.

•••

Cuando salieron del cine ya había oscurecido, pero no por ello había menos personas en las calles. Salieron abrazados de la misma forma en que habían entrado un par de horas antes. Steve se sentía un poco tonto llevando lentes de sol en la noche, pero era una buena forma de no ser reconocido. Miró a su genio que sonreía mientras lo observaba.

― ¿Qué? ―Preguntó divertido.

―Te quiero. ―Sonrió. ―Te amo, Steve.

Las palabras del moreno salieron con tal soltura y naturalidad que le llegaron a lo más profundo de su pecho, calentando su alma. Sonrió también y aprovechando su posición lo atrajo hacia él con el brazo que rodeaba sus hombros y lo besó. Lo besó en medio de la noche, en medio de todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor sin preocuparse ni tensarse como lo habría hecho hace un par de semanas. Hace un par de semanas ni siquiera lo hubiera abrazado en medio de tanta gente, mucho menos lo hubiera besado.

Ese beso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero solo por un momento. Respondió al beso como siempre lo hacía, con cariño, con amor, con total entrega y devoción. Un sonido lo sacó de su ensoñación y de su beso perfecto en la brillante noche de Nueva York. Un sonido conocido. Un sonido odioso del que los fotógrafos aún no podían deshacerse. El maldito _clic_ de una cámara. Un _clic_ muy cerca de donde ellos se encontraban.

Se separó sin ganas de los labios de Steve y bajó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro. Se acercó al cuerpo de su novio, que lo miraba extrañado.

―Nos están fotografiando. ―Susurró.

El rubio se tensó y agudizó sus sentidos. Se acercó un poco al oído del genio y le dijo "vamos", y lo instó a caminar en dirección a la motocicleta. Le ayudó a ponerse el casco sin ser visto, se subieron a la moto y se fueron a gran velocidad.

•••

― ¿Estás molesto? ―Preguntó una vez llegaron a la torre, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del soldado. ― ¿Por lo del fotógrafo?

Steve llevó sus grandes manos al rostro de Tony y lo acercó a su rostro juntando sus frentes. Respiró profundamente, absorbiendo todo el aroma de Tony; ese aroma tan suyo, esa mezcla de la costosa loción para después de afeitar, sus caros perfumes y ese olor a grasa de motor que ya tenía tan adherido en su piel. Ese aroma a masculinidad, ese aroma duro y suave que tanto le gustaba. Ese peculiar aroma a Tony. Negó con la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos.

―Me sorprendió, eso es todo. Había olvidado que esto aún es un secreto.

 _Aún._

Esa palabra rebotó una y otra vez en la cabeza del millonario.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que en algún momento dejará de ser un secreto? ―Preguntó llevando sus manos a las caderas de su novio, acariciando suavemente sin dobles intenciones.

― ¿Quieres mantenerlo en secreto para siempre? ―Respondió con otra pregunta, su tono preocupado, casi alarmado.

―Claro que no. Me encantaría gritárselo al mundo y escribirlo en el cielo. ―Su sonrisa brillante. ―Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que ya no estás disponible y que me amas tanto como yo a ti.

Nunca había escuchado a Tony tan feliz y eso lo hizo feliz a él también.

―Llegará el momento y todos lo sabrán. De momento podríamos ir a dormir, ha sido un día muy agotador.

Justo en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso del soldado. Entraron en la estancia y caminaron en silencio a la habitación, se desnudaron sin quitarse los ojos de encima y se metieron en la cama con la simple idea de dormir. Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Se acomodaron uno junto al otro y Steve descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Tony, le gustaba hacer eso. El genio llevó su mano a la cabeza rubia del soldado y acarició su cabeza hasta que, sin darse cuenta, ambos cayeron dormidos en la tranquilidad que les proporcionaba la presencia y el calor del otro.

•••

Steve despertó en medio de la noche, estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna bañaba la mitad de la habitación permitiéndole ver sin necesidad de encender la luz. Tony dormía junto a él, sin saber que su compañero había despertado. Lo observó por un momento y con el sueño totalmente lejos de su cuerpo, decidió dibujar lo que sus ojos veían.

Se acercó a la orilla de la cama y abrió el cajón de su mesa de noche, sacó su cuaderno de dibujos y un carboncillo. La luz caía sobre el cuerpo de Tony dándole un perfecto matiz de luces y sombras, permitiéndole identificar completamente sus contornos; recostado sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, de espaldas a la luz de la luna, el brazo derecho bajo la almohada, el izquierdo posado suavemente sobre el colchón. Comenzó a dar forma a lo que veía; la sábana blanca de su cama le llegaba hasta el afilado contorno de su cadera, tapando lo justo y necesario. _Tal vez algún día me atreva a dibujarlo completamente desnudo_ , pensó con una sonrisa.

Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, completamente desnudo; la sábana lejos de su cuerpo. Su espalda recta y sus manos creando suaves trazos sobre el papel.

No supo cuánto tiempo llevaba dibujando, pero la luz de la luna ya había cambiado de posición; ahora podía ver otros contornos que no había visto al principio. Los ojos del genio seguían cerrados cuando terminó y firmó el dibujo, como siempre hacía: nombre, fecha y hora. Vio su teléfono. Cuatro de la mañana. Tenía tiempo para volver a dormir, por lo que escribió la hora en el papel y guardó todo de vuelta en el cajón antes de acercarse a su novio. Se acurrucó junto a él, besó su pecho y lo abrazó.

Tony se removió y murmuró su nombre sin despertar, abrazándose al cuerpo del soldado. Steve se cubrió con la sábana y al poco rato volvió a dormir.

•••

Cuando despertó por la mañana, estiró su brazo buscando el calor del cuerpo del súper soldado, pero no lo encontró. Un aroma penetrante a café lo atrajo. Abrió un ojo, muy poco para que no le molestase la luz, y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en la cama. Buscó un poco más allá y encontró una bandeja con comida. Abrió completamente los ojos y se levantó; una bandeja con desayuno lo esperaba. Había una nota en la almohada.

"Disfruta tu desayuno.

Volveré en unas horas.

Te amo."

Sonrió al leer la nota y se dio cuenta de que el café estaba caliente, su novio se había ido hace muy poco tiempo. Comió y bebió todo el contenido de la bandeja y se quedó ahí, esperaría al soldado para darse un agradable baño junto a él.

•••

El día pasó rápido después de la ducha. Decidieron salir a comer y no tuvieron ningún contratiempo: no fans, no fotógrafos ni algún malvado villano intergaláctico peleando por un croissant en la tienda de la esquina con una señora con el cabello mal tinturado. Todo pacífico. Parecía que todo iba a salir bien ese día y así fue.

Al llegar, por la noche, subieron a la habitación de Tony. Todavía no hablaban de aquella situación; parecían cómodos intercalando habitaciones según les resultara más conveniente. Entraron a la habitación y Steve se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama luego de sacarse la chaqueta. Tony lo observaba mientras se quitaba los anteojos de sol y la parte superior del traje, se acercó a la cama y Steve se levantó levemente para tomarlo por la corbata y tirar de él sobre sí mismo y besarle.

Se besaron por largo rato hasta que el rubio comenzó a quitarle la corbata y desabotonar su camisa.

―Me gusta cuando usas traje. Te ves… muy bien.

―Me veo mejor que solo "muy bien". ―Gruñó. ―Y, ¿sabes cómo me veo mejor? ―Le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

Se quitó la camisa y la corbata, arrojándolas al piso, y volvió a besarlo con profundidad, pero separándose rápidamente. Steve emitió un sonido de protesta y frunció el ceño.

―No ha respondido mi pregunta, soldado. ―Steve negó con la cabeza. Tony se acercó a su oído y susurró. ―Me veo mejor cuando estoy completamente desnudo.

El rubio sonrió y asintió.

―Tienes razón.

El genio se alejó de su novio y terminó de desvestirse, después le ayudó a Steve con la ropa que traía encima hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos. Volvió a subirse a la cama y se recostó junto al súper soldado, frente a frente. Se acercaron poco a poco y se besaron con suavidad, profundizando el contacto poco a poco hasta que Steve tuvo el cuerpo de Tony sobre el suyo.

―Te amo, Steve. ―Dijo mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del rubio.

Steve no pudo contestar, pues un gemido de sorpresa escapó de su garganta cuando su miembro fue aprisionado en la mano callosa del mecánico. Tony comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente y a repartir besos por todo su torso; metió la otra mano bajo las almohadas buscando algo. Encontró la pequeña botella que había escondido, alejó momentáneamente la mano de la erección de Steve y vació parte de su contenido en ella, cerró la botella y frotó sus manos para extender el viscoso líquido. El rubio le miraba sin comprender del todo lo que estaba haciendo hasta que volvió a sentir presión alrededor de su miembro, esta vez sintió el frío contacto de aquella sustancia que le permitió a Tony deslizar su mano por toda su longitud con más facilidad que antes.

Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir los resbalosos dedos de Tony ir mucho más abajo y presionar en su entrada, tal como lo había hecho el día anterior en la ducha. Sabía lo que haría con ese dedo y se dejó hacer porque le gustaba la sensación. El lento movimiento de la mano caliente y callosa de Tony sobre su miembro era tortuoso y no le llevaba a ningún lado; no podría alcanzar el placer que tanto ansiaba si no aceleraba el ritmo, pero el mecánico no parecía querer hacerlo.

En cambio, Tony descendió sobre su torso y comenzó a besar, lamer y morder sus pezones. Los gemidos que salieron de su garganta eran lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio de la habitación. Llevó sus manos a los cabellos castaños y, como ya no podía soportar la sobreestimulación, tiró de ellos atrayéndolo hacia arriba. El pecho de Tony descansaba sobre los fornidos pectorales del soldado y sus labios fueron atrapados por la boca tan experta de Steve que mordió sus labios instándolo a abrirlos. Atrapó su lengua con hambre, su aliento chocando contra el del moreno mientras este seguía con el insoportablemente lento movimiento en su erección. Mientras sus dedos presionaban cada vez más en su entrada.

Un jadeo ahogado por los labios del mecánico salió de la boca de Steve cuando el primer dedo travieso entró en su cuerpo. Tony siguió besándolo e introdujo un segundo dedo pocos minutos después y un tercero un poco más tarde; los dedos entraban y salían de su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que la mano del moreno subía y bajaba por su dureza.

Sus labios ya no se movían, se había convertido en un ser jadeante que no hacía más que presionar sus manos en la espalda de su amado. El moreno, en comparación, estaba cada vez más excitado y entusiasmado con lo bien que estaban saliendo las cosas. Su erección dolía y se presionaba contra su estómago, rogando por el placer de estar en el interior de Steve.

―Tony. ―Rogaba el rubio entre jadeos y gemidos. ―Ya no puedo seguir así.

El rubio repetía su nombre una y otra vez con desesperación, rogando para que lo llevara a la cima de su placer como lo había hecho antes, pero Tony no iba a hacerlo. No aún. Se acercó a él y besó su frente perlada en sudor, bajó a la punta de su nariz, besó sus labios castamente y se acercó a su oído.

―Abre los ojos, Steve. ―Susurró. ―Mírame.

Hizo lo que pedía. Sus ojos suplicantes se cerraron un momento cuando los tres dedos fueros retirados de su interior.

―Mírame, Steve. Quiero ver esos hermosos ojos azules.

―Tony. ―Suplicó, su voz quebrada y su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

La mano libre del mecánico se dirigió a su propio falo y lo dirigió a la entrada de su novio.

―Relájate. ―Dijo al tiempo que presionaba.

Steve cerró los ojos al sentir la punta de su miembro abriéndose paso en su interior.

―Mírame. ―Le instó.

Los ojos de Steve volvieron a abrirse y ambos gimieron con fuerza cuando la punta entró de golpe traspasando su apretada entrada. Esta vez Steve giró su cabeza, se sentía extraño y avergonzado por la situación; no quería que Tony lo viera en ese momento en que se sentía tan sobrepasado por el placer y tan vulnerable al mismo tiempo.

Tony se apoyó con su mano libre en la cama mientras seguía presionando, avanzando con lentitud y sin detenerse. Las piernas de Steve rodeando inconscientemente sus caderas. Sus manos presionando con más fuerza en su espalda. Gimió de dolor por la presión de sus dedos en su carne.

Se detuvo cuando su miembro estuvo por completo dentro del cuerpo de Steve. En ningún momento dejó de mirar su rostro que se contraía por la incomodidad y el placer.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Sabía que no le había hecho daño, pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el movimiento de caderas del rubio acompañado por la presión de sus piernas en sus glúteos, instándole a moverse.

Ciertamente se sentía incómodo por la nueva sensación que estaba experimentando en su interior, pero quería seguir. Cuando Tony se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo sintió el calor abrasador en toda la extensión de su canal y le gustó.

Los movimientos lentos y cadenciosos de Tony fueron aumentando la velocidad, pero algo le molestaba al genio: Steve no lo estaba mirando y quería que ese momento fuera especial. No le habría importado si fuera cualquier otra persona, pero era Steve. Limpió su mano llena de lubricante en la sábana y la llevó al cuello del rubio, con su dedo pulgar en índice en su mentón le obligó a mirarlo.

―Te amo y quiero verte, Steve. Abre los ojos. ―Los pozos azules se dejaron ver lentamente bajo sus párpados. ―Quiero ver tus ojos cuando llegues al orgasmo. ―Le vio sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. ―También quiero que me veas a los ojos cuando llegue al orgasmo.

La mirada de Steve volvió a dirigirse a la de Tony. Sus caderas moviéndose inconscientemente al encuentro de las de su genio de ojos color caoba. El movimiento se sus caderas se acompasó y ambos alcanzaron un ritmo constante. De sus bocas escapaban gemidos, jadeos y el nombre del otro, al igual que uno que otro "te amo".

Tony aceleró el ritmo de su mano en la erección de Steve y este gimió con fuerza, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y levantando sus caderas. Otro gemido ronco y profundo escapó de su garganta cuando la punta del miembro de Tony rozó su próstata.

Escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de Steve, además de ver su rostro contraído por el placer le hizo excitarse más y comenzó con un movimiento rápido, errático y mucho más rudo de lo que tenía pensado, pero no pudo detenerse. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, y lo amaba de igual forma. No podía detenerse ahora que ambos sentimientos convergían en el hombre bajo su cuerpo.

Las arremetidas se hicieron cada vez más duras y ambos sabían que estaban llegando al final. Con toda la fuerza que tenían intentaron mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero fue imposible. Sus ojos se cerraron y en un gemido ronco Steve se dejó ir, expulsando su semen caliente sobre la mano de Tony y sobre su propio estómago. El mecánico siguió empujando su falo palpitante y caliente en ese interior que presionaba a su alrededor dándole placer; su mano presionando aún la erección de Steve, sobreestimulándole y haciéndole temblar en inconstantes espasmos de placer. Casi un minuto después Tony se dejó llevar y liberó la presión de su cuerpo eyaculando en el interior de Steve con un largo gemido que murió en los labios de su adorado rubio, que se había levantado sobre uno de sus codos y sostenía su rostro con su mano fuerte y suave.

Se sacudió un par de veces más en su interior y, sin salir de su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre el torso sudado de Steve. Se quedaron ahí por largo rato recuperando sus respiraciones.

El miembro otra vez flácido de Tony se deslizó fuera del cuerpo de Steve provocándole un gemido bajo. El moreno se recostó junto a Steve y lo besó perezosamente. Tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos las llevó hacia su pecho y ahí se quedó por largo rato.

No dijeron nada. Solo se miraban con ojos cansados.

No sabiendo cuanto tiempo había pasado, Steve, más recuperado, decidió que necesitaban una ducha. Se levantó sintiendo una ligera incomodidad y tensión en algunos músculos que no sabía que tenía, dio la vuelta a la cama y tomó a un casi dormido Tony entre sus brazos.

―Necesitamos una ducha. ―Explicó al ver su mirada de extrañeza.

Lo llevó al baño y comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente. Los metió a ambos en ella y se recostaron en la tina, Tony recostado en el pecho de Steve, entre sus piernas. Rato después, lavados y relajados, caminaron fuera del baño, secándose el uno al otro con un par de toallas blancas, en dirección a la cama.

Steve arrancó las sábanas, las tiró a un lado, dejando solo el edredón. Se acostaron y se taparon con él, y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

•••

Una enorme sonrisa parecía estar clavada en la cara de Tony a la mañana siguiente. Todo el mundo sabía que Tony Stark no era un hombre madrugador y que las mañanas definitivamente no eran lo suyo, pero algo recorriendo sus venas con ferocidad le hizo despertar. Se encontró solo en la cama, aunque al extender la mano supo que Steve no se había ido hace más de dos minutos: estaba caliente.

Se levantó y tomó lo primero que encontró, una camiseta negra sin mangas y un pantalón de deporte que tal vez necesitaba un lavado, pero no le importó y salió de la habitación. Aún tenía algo de sueño y entró bostezando a la cocina, se detuvo y, con los ojos cerrados, se estiró a placer.

―Tony Stark recién salido de la cama en toda su gloria y majestad, Señoras y Señores. ―Se burló una voz conocida a su lado.

Los ojos del mecánico se abrieron con pánico y rápidamente volteó a ver si sus oídos no le engañaban. Pero no, había escuchado bien. Clint Barton estaba sentado a la mesa con un tazón con cereales y leche, lleno hasta arriba, y una cuchara en la mano derecha. No era posible. Se supone que ellos volverían en caso de una crisis, no antes.

Una taza de café fue puesta en sus manos y un "buenos días" lo distrajo de su sorpresa. Steve tenía una expresión parecida a la que él debía tener en el rostro; no estaban felices con esa sorpresiva aparición. Se habían acostumbrado a vivir solos. Respondió el saludo de Steve y se sentó a la mesa, frente a Barton.

― ¿Hubo un ataque alienígena o algo parecido mientras dormía? ―Preguntó con tono áspero; Clint lo atribuyó a la temprana hora que era.

―No. Lo que pasa es que el Doctor tenía que volver a la torre y me preguntaron si quería volver. En realidad solo vine por un par de días; olvidé un par de cosas cuando me fui y vine por ellas.

La cara de desagrado se acentuó más en el genio. No le apetecía tener a la espía rusa dando vueltas a su alrededor; era demasiado lista como para no darse cuenta de la situación, más ahora que las cosas habían avanzado hasta el punto que lo habían hecho la noche anterior. No creía poder controlarse y estar más tiempo sin besar a su súper soldado. Ahora tendría que cuidar hasta de sus palabras. Puso cara de fastidio y una dona fue puesta frente a él.

Steve conocía cada una de sus caras, sus gestos y sus miradas; sabía que no estaba contento. Sabía que lo único que lo calmaría, además de un beso, sería una dulce dona glaseada de esas que tanto le gustaban, y en vista de que no podía besarlo… Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y lo vio bufar antes de llevarse la dona a la boca y dar un gran mordisco. Tragó duro al ver todo el glaseado que quedó alrededor de su boca y se dio media vuelta para ir a su piso; quería eliminar ese glaseado con su lengua, pero no creía que fuera una buena idea. Necesitaba una ducha.

La cocina se quedó en silencio.

Como era de esperarse, Tony pensaba en la forma más inhumana de asesinar a su equipo por llegar de improviso e interrumpir su perfecta convivencia con el soldado mientras Clint comía su cereal como un cavernícola, atragantándose con la mezcla. Deseaba darse de golpes contra la pared.

•••

El día se había pasado rápido y a la hora de la cena se juntaron por primera vez en semanas todos los miembros de los Vengadores que vivían en ese planeta. Se pusieron al día con lo ocurrido en el otro continente y con la investigación de Banner, también Tony decidió contarles su pequeña incursión a Afganistán y tuvo que soportar las preguntas de todos; le gustó sentir la preocupación de su equipo por su salud, le gustaba saber que en verdad sus lazos se habían fortalecido. Todo gracias a Steve. Su Steve. No había besado a Steve en todo el día, apenas y lo había visto en la mañana. Necesitaba besarlo y acariciarlo.

La hora de la cena terminó y como los chicos habían llegado muy temprano en la mañana, además de los horarios alterados, y estaban muy cansados, cada uno partió rumbo a su piso. Tony sospechaba que la pareja espía-científico iría al mismo piso. Steve y Tony se quedaron solos en la cocina y cuando escucharon cerrarse las puertas del elevador se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes de besarse con todas las ansias que habían acumulado durante el día.

―Deberíamos ir a tu piso esta noche, si queremos mantener esto en secreto un poco más no deben verte bajar de mi habitación. ―Steve estuvo de acuerdo y caminaron en silencio al elevador.

* * *

Saben? Revisando este capítulo me doy cuenta de que siempre que describo a los chicos en público lo hago de tal forma que a los demás no les importa ver una pareja gay en la calle, de la mano o abrazados. Todos sabemos que en realidad no es así. Supongo que es tan grande mi deseo de que la gente deje de juzgar mal lo que considera diferente que escribo mi versión un poco más ideal del mundo real en mis fics. Espero que a nadie le moleste que lo haga, porque supongo que a todos nos gustaría ver que algún día lo que no es "normal" deje de ser mal visto y se considere "normal". Saben a lo que me refiero.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 25 de Diciembre, 2017.**


	38. Capítulo 38: Como ladrones

Hola a todo el mundo!

Espero que estos primeros días del año hayan sido buenos y que sigan así. Lo que es yo, aún me quedan unas dos semanas de clases, así que ahí voy…

En fin, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo año.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 38**

 **Como ladrones**

* * *

Los pocos días que, se suponía, Clint Barton iba a quedarse en la torre se convirtieron rápidamente en semanas. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué o quién lo había hecho quedarse, pero Tony maldecía cada vez que lo veía. Era bien sabido por todos los Vengadores que a _Légolas_ le gustaba mucho más la estancia del piso común que la de su propio piso: televisor más grande, mejor audio, sofás más cómodos, y un sinfín de cosas más, entre ellas la cercanía de la cocina; cuando la comida de Steve estaba lista él era el primero en aparecer.

Steve ya se había resignado al hecho de tener a los chicos en la torre. Ciertamente Natasha y el Doctor pasaban más tiempo en el laboratorio, o eso era lo que todos pensaban, así que no tenían que preocuparse tanto por ellos. Pero con el arquero era otra historia.

En varias ocasiones, ahora que las lluvias se habían vuelto algo constante, Steve había ido a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua luego de un intenso entrenamiento en el gimnasio encontrándose casualmente allí con el mecánico; a veces se veía arrinconado contra el refrigerador, otras veces a si mismo arrinconando al genio contra la encimera o viceversa. Era en esas ocasiones, entre besos apasionados, caricias intensas y jadeos incesantes cuando se escuchaban los pasos del agente en su dirección y se veían obligados a alejarse el uno del otro y fingir hacer cualquier otra cosa.

El arquero pasaba por su lado sin darse cuenta de lo que había pasado en el lugar pocos segundos antes, se llevaba algo para comer y beber y, simplemente, les arruinaba el momento sin saberlo siquiera.

―Para ser uno de los mejores agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D no es muy observador, de ser así ya nos habría descubierto. ―Había mencionado Tony en alguna ocasión, mientras se besaban en la privacidad del taller. Steve había estado de acuerdo.

El agente no los descubriría, pero de todas formas decidieron irse con cuidado. Debían esconderse de él y su aguda mirada de halcón.

•••

El otoño estaba en su máxima expresión; lluvia torrencial y constante, hojas en todas las tonalidades desde el rojo hasta el amarillo, paraguas por todas partes y más de algún desafortunado hombre de negocios empapado por un taxi que pasaba a gran velocidad cerca de la acera. En fin, nada nuevo. El otoño en Nueva York era siempre igual.

La única diferencia este año era que Tony estaba más que feliz con su relación con Steve. Lo amaba y el rubio correspondía a su amor. Lo besaba y Steve lo besaba de vuelta. Hacían el amor y ambos disfrutaban. Todo era perfecto.

Incluso, ahora era más fácil salir a la calle sin ser reconocidos: gorros, bufandas, gruesos abrigos y uno de los autos menos ostentosos del millonario. El único detalle de salir a la calle era que, cada vez que lo hacían, los fotógrafos se las arreglaban para reconocer al héroe favorito de América y al día siguiente aparecían en las portadas de las revistas del corazón o en la prensa amarillista, la que ahora había sugerido que el novio del Capitán América se veía diferente y que al parecer lo había cambiado por otro desde la primera vez que los habían fotografiado.

Era ridículo, esos idiotas se habían atrevido a sugerir la increíble idea de "diversos amantes casuales" en uno de sus artículos. Trataban de dejar a Steve en una mala posición frente a los fanáticos y fieles creyentes de las buenas acciones del primer Vengador.

―Esto es absurdo. ―Dijo una noche en la cama de Steve con una Tablet en las manos. ―No me veo diferente desde esa primera foto. Y no me has cambiado por otro. ¿No lo harías o sí? ―Su voz sonó alterada en la última pregunta.

Acostumbrado a su dramatismo, Steve rodó los ojos y le quitó el aparato de las manos y se puso a mirar las fotografías. Lo pensó un momento y decidió que sí, se veía un tanto diferente.

―La verdad es que si te ves diferente, amor. Si te fijas bien, ―indicó la primera foto― en esta foto la ropa te queda un poco más suelta.

― ¡Fantástico! Primero ignoras mi pregunta y ahora me dices gordo. No estás haciendo méritos para que esta relación funcione. ―Dijo con tono ácido y claramente ofendido. Estaba enojado.

―Claro que nunca te cambiaría por nadie, Tony. Eres perfecto. Y no dije que estuviera gordo. ―Bufó. ―Has ganado masa muscular, a eso me refiero.

Y acto seguido se apoyó en su costado y comenzó a acariciar sus brazos, su pecho y sus marcados abdominales.

―Has estado haciendo mucho más ejercicio desde que estamos juntos, cariño.

Ni bien hubo terminado la frase ya tenía al mecánico encima haciendo maravillas con sus labios en los suyos.

―Así me gusta. ―Dijo entre besos.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota.

Se estaba comportando como _una novia celosa_ ; eso lo sabía porque lo había visto miles de veces en las constantes escenas de celos que le montaba Pepper. Pero tenía todo el derecho de comportarse como un novio celoso, tal vez con menos dramatismo, aunque él era dramático por naturaleza, lo llevaba en el apellido; Steve era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, guapo, tan sexy que se le encendía la sangre con solo mirarlo, además se veía tan joven… cualquiera con dos ojos medianamente buenos se daría cuenta de ello. _¡Qué va! Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta_ , pensó. En cambio él: más bajo, ojos castaños comunes, cabello también castaño común, mucho más mayor que Steve, con un pasado un tanto oscuro… podría perderlo si no lo cuidaba bien.

Eran tantas cosas… Tenía miedo. Estar enamorado era aterrador y ahora entendía por qué no se había enamorado antes.

Pero lo más importante es que lo habían abandonado y traicionado tantas veces en su vida que aún le costaba acostumbrarse a que alguien no lo hiciera. Sabía que Steve no lo cambiaría, que nunca lo traicionaría, y que si por algún motivo dejaba de quererlo se lo diría, no iría por ahí engañándolo con el primero que se le cruzara, pero el miedo siempre estaba presente. Por más que confiara en el amor de Steve, el miedo no se iba.

Decidido a olvidar su miedo por un rato, se dedicó a besar a su novio con pasión hasta la saciedad.

Esa noche no hicieron el amor, pero no lo necesitaban. Y Tony no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo una vez más ese día; estaba agotado.

•••

Últimamente, el mecánico había tomado por costumbre levantarse temprano; apenas Steve se iba a correr, cuando no llovía a cántaros, o después de hacer el amor al amanecer. No quería que los otros lo vieran saliendo del elevador o encontrarse con ellos en él, sería la peor forma de contarles a todos que estaban juntos. Ahora que dormía en el piso del rubio todos los días, era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Aún recordaba la vez en que casi los descubren a ambos bajando de su habitación. Él iba en bóxer y camiseta sin mangas, con el sueño pegado en al cuerpo y el cansancio pintado en la cara; Steve bajaba radiante como cada mañana, como un maldito modelo de revista, con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental y el cabello húmedo y desordenado: eran la perfecta imagen de una pareja recién levantada. Lo que en realidad eran. Habían llegado al pie de la escalera y al entrar a la cocina estaban todos allí. Fingieron haberse encontrado en al pasillo, pero no era un riesgo que volverían a correr.

Al genio no le gustaba esconderse, pero era una situación momentánea; se prometía eso cada día desde hace semanas.

Era estúpido, pero se estaba escondiendo en su propia torre. Ahora, por las noches, bajaban pasada la media noche desde el taller, pasando por la estancia. A veces se quedaban entrenando en el gimnasio hasta tarde y terminaban besándose en el piso del lugar, pero se arriesgaban a ser descubiertos por alguno de los espías; tenían los peores horarios para entrenar.

Sabían que no tenían nada que temer, habían planeado contarles lo de su relación, pero también habían descubierto que la adrenalina que corría por sus cuerpos ante el temor a ser descubiertos hacía sus encuentros en la cama aún mejores y mucho más intensos. Por lo que decidieron, en un acuerdo silencioso, mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo más.

•••

― ¿Te parece si entrenamos un poco esta tarde? ―Preguntó la pelirroja a Steve un día durante el almuerzo. Él aceptó.

Tony ardía de rabia y celos cuando la pelirroja entrenaba con Steve. Si bien el rubio no hacía nada más que entrenar y la pelirroja nada más que entrenar también, no podía evitar que los celos corrieran por sus venas, quemando todo a su paso. La espía rusa era la mejor amiga de su novio, lo sabía, pero los celos eran incontrolables; estaba tan enamorado de ese hombre, con su torpeza, sus grandes habilidades de combate, su inteligencia, sus hermosos ojos azules y su sexy apariencia que... Ahora comprendía a Pepper en todas esas fiestas. Últimamente estaba comprendiendo mucho a Pepper y sus actitudes en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Tal vez debería hablar con ella y preguntarle cómo controlar esas emociones, de otra forma se transformaría en un celópata y Steve lo botaría para siempre.

•••

Entre un momento y otro, en los que tenían que esconderse para no ser descubiertos en una más que comprometedora situación, los días pasaron a gran velocidad. La prensa seguía arreglándoselas para fotografiarlos, pero nunca se veía con claridad la cara o algo que identificara a Tony como el novio misterioso.

El amor entre ellos era casi palpable, hacían el amor por las noches y a veces también por las mañanas. Su relación estaba en lo mejor de lo mejor. Se llevaban bien, entrenaban juntos, comían y dormían juntos, cada uno trabajaba en lo suyo: Steve en el gimnasio y Tony en el taller, compartían tiempo de calidad con el equipo y compartían el silencio del taller solo para estar en la compañía del otro. Todo era perfecto. Todo excepto una cosa que traía a Tony dando vueltas como loco por el taller esa mañana.

Le encantaba la relación física que tenía con Steve, pero había algo que lo tenía intranquilo. Era bien sabido que él era un playboy; jamás había mantenido una relación con un hombre antes, pero suponía que en algún momento Steve y él deberían cambiar papeles. Suponía que debería ser algo normal en una relación como la que ellos mantenían; en algún momento debía cederle el mando al Capitán, aunque en ningún momento se lo había negado. Steve simplemente nunca lo había tomado, ni siquiera lo había intentado.

En algún momento había pensado en sugerirlo; no podía negar que sentía un poco de _mucha_ curiosidad por cómo sería tener a Steve dentro de su cuerpo, pero el anciano simplemente no mostraba interés en ello. El problema era que no podía pararse frente a él y tirarle la bomba como si le preguntara cuál cereal prefería para desayunar o qué color de calcetines prefería usar. Tenía que hacerlo con tacto, pero no encontraba el momento y él no era muy dado a tratar temas como aquel, o ningún otro, con tacto; era demasiado directo.

Si bien Steve se veía más que dispuesto a arrinconarlo contra la encimera de la cocina, su mesa de trabajo en el taller o inmovilizarlo en el piso del gimnasio para frotar su dura erección deliciosamente contra su trasero, no se había atrevido a llegar más allá. Incluso habían estado a punto de ser descubiertos por lo acaloradas y lujuriosas que se volvían esas situaciones, pero nunca pasaba nada más.

Ahora que estaban por cumplir cuatro meses juntos quería que ese fuera su regalo: quería a Steve dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndole el amor con toda su pasión de súper soldado enamorado.

•••

Se besaban por el pasillo, de vuelta del gimnasio, sin importar si alguien los veía. Sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio siempre terminaban con una sesión de besos y ardientes caricias sobre la colchoneta, por lo que estaban más que presurosos para llegar a las escaleras y subir a la habitación de Tony; no había tiempo de llegar al elevador y bajar al piso del soldado.

Steve aprovechó su fuerza y, con Tony rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas y repartiendo besos y mordidas por todo su cuello, los subió a ambos a la habitación del moreno. Una vez arriba, casi a ciegas llegó al baño y se metió en la ducha abriendo la llave del agua fría. Se desnudaron el uno al otro con rapidez mientras se besaban con torpeza. Tony abrió un poco la llave del agua caliente para aclimatar la temperatura y volvió a besar con avidez esos labios dulces que tanto le gustaban. Se acariciaron con fuerza, la adrenalina por el ejercicio aun corriendo por sus venas, se besaron y mordieron mutuamente, hasta que Steve empujó a Tony contra la fría pared sacándole un jadeo de sorpresa.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar mucho. Los labios del rubio recorrieron su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho entre besos, lamidas y mordidas, que hacían gemir, jadear y suspirar de placer al mecánico. Una de sus manos bajó a la entrepierna de Tony, tomando su miembro erecto entre sus dedos y apretando con una mezcla de firmeza y suavidad. Tony gimió.

A Steve le gustaba escuchar los gemidos del moreno. Le gustaba saber que era él quien conseguía sacar de su garganta todos esos sonidos y deseaba hacerle el amor en ese preciso instante, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Seguía teniendo miedo de su fuerza. Recordaba que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, a pesar de que Tony fue suave con él, había sentido un poco de dolor, que para él se sentía como una simple incomodidad; al tener una capacidad de sanar más rápido no sabía si el moreno lo había lastimado y en realidad no le importaba, pero con Tony era diferente. Tony era un hombre normal, en cambio, él era un hombre mejorado: tenía más resistencia, tenía también mucha más fuerza que la mayoría y eso le preocupaba. Si no era capaz de contenerse podría hacerle daño y, tomando en cuenta la forma en que perdía el control cuando lo tenía cerca, dudaba poder controlarse lo suficiente.

Volvió a apretar su mano alrededor de aquel miembro caliente y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras el agua tibia se llevaba lejos el sudor de sus cuerpos. Tony gemía cada vez más y eso le excitaba; sentía su propio miembro palpitar dolorosamente entre sus piernas.

―Espera. ―Logró decir entre jadeos. ―Espera. Detente.

Para demostrar que lo decía en serio, Tony detuvo el movimiento de la mano de su novio con la suya. Llevó sus brazos al cuello de Steve y lo aceró a él, lo besó con ansias, profundamente y luego se separó. Se movió un poco y alcanzó el jabón líquido que tanto habían utilizado estas últimas semanas y vertió un poco en la mano derecha de Steve.

―Tony, ¿qué-

―Shh. ―Lo silenció.

Sus labios alcanzaron los de Steve y lentamente dirigió su mano hacia el lugar que quería. La mano de Steve se quedó ahí, sin moverse cuando la suya lo soltó. Tony se molestó un poco, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, así que usando su voz más ronca y seductora, totalmente excitada e incitadora, susurró sobre sus labios.

―Hazlo. ―Y volvió a besarlo.

La mano de Steve se movió automáticamente y replicó los movimientos que Tony había hecho tantas veces en su cuerpo. Acarició lentamente, esparciendo el resbaloso líquido en su hendidura y al posar sus dedos en su entrada la sintió suave, al tiempo que se contraía. Eso le gustó. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, pero estaba tan excitado que no se paró a pensarlo demasiado. Presionó con sus dedos y sintió la resistencia de un anillo de músculos vírgenes, presionó un par de veces más, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que se abrió paso en el cuerpo de Tony. El moreno gimió roncamente sobre sus labios al sentirlo entrar.

Las caderas de Tony se movieron hacia atrás, buscando más contacto. Steve comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a mover su dedo en su interior. Los jadeos de Tony lo animaron a seguir con el movimiento y cuando escuchó un débil " _otro_ ", le hizo caso e introdujo un segundo dedo en su interior. Escuchó un quejido, pero no se detuvo. Cada vez que ingresaba en su cuerpo llegaba un poco más adentro; podía sentir la suavidad de su carne, el calor de su interior lo envolvía y las ganas de sentir todo eso rodeando su propio miembro lo consumía.

Sacó bruscamente los dedos de su interior y salió de la ducha con Tony abrazado a su cuello, con los pies a un par de centímetros del piso. Se dirigió a la cama y besó a Tony con pasión. Se perdió en su placer, acariciando su cuerpo por todas partes y recibiendo las ansiosas caricias de su novio. Estaba acomodado entre las piernas de Tony, listo para penetrarlo y hacer lo que tanto había deseado, lo que ambos deseaban, cuando un atisbo de cordura mezclado con algo de miedo aclaró su mente y recordó la razón de por qué no lo había hecho antes.

El moreno sintió los músculos de Steve tensarse bajo sus manos y abrió los ojos para saber qué pasaba. Para saber por qué se había detenido. Y vio la preocupación y la consternación en su rostro, en su ceño fruncido y en sus labios contraídos en una mueca.

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué te detienes?

―No puedo hacerlo.

Al ver la expresión en su rostro, toda su libido bajó de golpe. No comprendía la actitud del soldado en ese momento, pero lo haría cuando se explicara. Así que solo se limitó a atraerlo hacia sí y abrazarlo contra su pecho. Rato después de un potente silencio la voz de Steve se escuchó.

―Lo siento, Tony.

―No te disculpes. Explícamelo. ―Exigió con voz suave, pero firme.

―No puedo controlarme cuando estoy contigo, Tony. Te deseo demasiado y no quiero hacerte daño. ―Dijo al tiempo que se abrazaba más al pecho del moreno, escuchando el calmado latir de su corazón.

Tony se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. Comprendía lo que Steve quería expresar; había considerado el hecho de hacer el amor con un súper soldado y sus posibles consecuencias para su cuerpo, pero también había considerado la diversión que eso podría traer consigo. Steve temía de su propia fuerza y Tony ansiaba sentirla, pero para ello debía hacer que el rubio confiara en su capacidad de controlarse. Ya más adelante le diría que deseaba esa fuerza a la que él tanto temía. Pero debía hacerlo rápido; faltaban cinco días para que cumplieran cuatro meses juntos y ese sería su regalo.

Era un reto.

A Anthony Edward Stark le encantaban los retos.

* * *

Siendo sincera, si yo fuera Tony también querría sentir al súper soldado sin inhibiciones, sin importar las consecuencias… ¿qué es un poco de cansancio y dolor en uno que otros muchos músculos comparado con el placer de estar con un súper soldado? Saben que tengo razón. Tal vez Tony lo averigüe en un futuro cercano ;) ¿ustedes que creen, esta escritora debería darle a Tony lo que quiere o no?

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review y si no les gustó... pos no.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 08 de Enero, 2018.**


	39. Capítulo 39: La paz es efímera

Hola mundo!

Wow, había olvidado todo lo que pasa en este capítulo. Hay de todo un poco, pero lo más importante es que al fin Tony tiene lo que quiere, aunque no tal y como lo quiere… ya entenderán.

Espero que les guste, si es así pueden dejar un review ;)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 39**

 **La paz es efímera**

* * *

Cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza a Tony Stark era imposible sacarla de allí, esta comenzaba a echar raíces y no había vuelta atrás. Steve comprendió eso cuando Tony le propuso por tercera vez ese día continuar con lo que no habían podido terminar la noche anterior.

Tony se le acercaba en silencio, lo besaba, lo acariciaba y lo seducía lentamente hasta llevarlo a la primera superficie disponible; tomaba sus manos y le obligaba a tocarlo en aquel lugar que tanto deseaba acariciar. Como un inocente idiota enamorado, él se dejaba seducir y comenzaba a acariciarlo de manera ardiente, hasta dejarlos a ambos jadeantes y al moreno pidiendo por eso que tanto buscaba; era en esos instantes cuando un poco de sentido común entraba en su mente, abriéndose paso en la deliciosa tortura que Tony le estaba dando. Porque sí, obligarle a acariciarlo de _esa_ forma, obligarle a escuchar sus jadeos, gemidos y súplicas por más, eran una tortura para él; saber que no podía hacerle el amor como quería era una tortura que se estaba volviendo peligrosamente adictiva. Para ambos. Pero si continuaba así, en algún momento dejaría de pensar coherentemente y se dejaría llevar; no podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que detenerse.

―Tony, no me hagas esto. ―Susurró cuando el moreno se acercó con ese brillo en los ojos una cuarta vez. ―Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

El nombrado lo ignoró y siguió acercándose.

―Quiero que lo hagas. ―Dijo en una especie de puchero típico de niño rico; mirándolo con esos enormes, brillantes y expresivos ojos color chocolate.

Steve vio que seguía acercándose y, como los cobardes, decidió escapar del taller para no sucumbir ante la tentación.

― Ahora dices que no, Capitán, pero tendrás que dar tu brazo a torcer en algún momento. ―Dio media vuelta y siguió con su revisión de islas. Ya lo volvería a intentar más tarde, en la cama.

•••

Su plan de seducir a Steve en la cama no funcionó. Había salido desnudo y acariciando su húmeda erección de la ducha para provocarlo, lo había besado, lo había tocado; había hecho de todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero lo único que obtuvo fueron besos tranquilos y caricias tiernas, y un duro, pero cálido pectoral como almohada. Y un amargo sabor a derrota, también.

Tendría que pensar en un plan B y aplicarlo. Pronto.

•••

Las cosas no estaban funcionando en lo más mínimo. Tony hacía cada vez intentos más alejados de seducirlo, pero mucho más apasionados e intensos. Lo ignoraba por horas y horas, y, de pronto, estaba sentado sobre su regazo, restregando su trasero sobre sus pantalones; la sangre corría por su cuerpo y hacía crecer su miembro de inmediato ante sus acciones. Luego, su adorado novio se alejaba y lo dejaba frustrado, con ganas de acercarse a él, tomarlo por las caderas y hacerle todas esas cosas que deseaba, pero se contenía. Apenas.

Había decidido entrenar un poco con el arquero y así deshacerse de su frustración y toda esa energía extra que recorría sus venas, pero cuando todo terminó y fue a su piso, se lo encontró a él. Tony estaba desnudo en su cama, con uno de sus cuadernos de dibujos en las manos, hojeándolo distraídamente. Desde su posición tenía una privilegiada vista de su redondeado y atrayente trasero; no pudo evitar el tirón en su erección al verlo de esa forma. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlo y se metió al baño, llenó la tina y se metió en ella con el fin de estar un largo rato y relajarse.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba atento a su entorno. Escuchó los pasos de Tony entrando al baño y lo sintió en el preciso instante en que se metió a la bañera con él; se sentó entre sus piernas y se apoyó en su pecho. Se quedaron así por un par de minutos hasta que las manos de Tony tomaron una de las suyas, dirigiéndola lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Rodeó con sus largos dedos el miembro del mecánico y comenzó un movimiento suave de arriba abajo. Sintió la sangre llenar la carne bajo sus dedos, lo sintió palpitar, caliente y duro; siguió acariciando con un poco más de fuerza ahora.

Los gemidos de Tony era lo único que se escuchaba, además del ligero chapoteo del agua a su alrededor.

Llevó su otra mano hacia arriba, recorriendo el torso trabajado de su amor hasta llegar a sus pequeños y duros pezones. Acarició con la palma abierta, arrancándole un grito de placentera agonía al moreno que lo hacía suspirar. Volvió a repetir la acción, luego apretó, torció y presionó hasta que Tony le rogó que se detuviera. No lo hizo. El movimiento en su miembro seguía y aumentaba de velocidad. Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del mecánico suavemente. Tony dejó caer su cabeza con fuerza contra el hombro del rubio y sus jadeos, suspiros y gemidos llegaban directo en su oído. Steve aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez un poco más. En un momento, las sensaciones fueron tantas y tan abrumadoras que no pudo soportarlo. Tony alcanzó un duro y poderoso orgasmo que lo dejó sin energías.

Steve siguió con el roce arriba y abajo por un momento más antes de liberarlo por fin y limpiarlo de su propio semen con el agua tibia que los rodeaba.

Los labios del moreno buscaron los de su soldado y le dio un largo beso perezoso. Cuando se separaron, Tony ya un poco más repuesto de la oleada de placer recibida, el moreno se levantó del torso cálido que lo sostenía.

―Arriba. ―Susurró con la voz ronca.

El soldado obedeció sin saber qué tenía planeado el moreno.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Tony se sentó sobre sus talones y comenzó a besar lentamente las poderosas y largas piernas del súper soldado. Sus manos recorrieron la parte trasera de sus muslos hasta llegar a sus caderas; se sostuvo de allí para levantarse. Se arrodilló entre besos y caricias. Llegó con sus labios muy cerca de su entrepierna, besando la tersa piel sobre sus marcados músculos.

―Hay otra cosa que no hemos hecho. ―Susurró con la voz ronca, mirándolo directo a los ojos, los suyos oscuros, encendidos por el deseo, relamiéndose los labios por la anticipación.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo a pensar en _qué_ no habían hecho cuando la boca del genio se acercó peligrosamente a la punta de su erección. Trató de alejarse, pero el moreno lo tenía firmemente agarrado por las caderas, impidiéndole tal acción.

Nunca había hecho algo parecido, pero creía haber recibido ese tipo de atención las veces suficientes como para poder hacerlo. Estaba casi seguro de ello y no se haría para atrás ahora que estaba, literalmente, tan cerca de hacerlo, sin importar la inexperiencia que tuviera.

Steve lo miraba con el rostro teñido de rojo, los labios separados y los ojos nublados por el deseo y la anticipación. Sabía lo que Tony estaba a punto de hacer, pero nada lo preparó para la sensación de su húmeda y cálida boca alrededor de la punta de su miembro. Era algo que nunca había sentido y que definitivamente querría volver a sentir en el futuro. Sintió la lengua del mecánico acariciar lentamente la hendidura en la punta de su glande y un temblor le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies; dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. La boca del moreno se abrió un poco más y pronto pudo sentir más de ese calor y humedad cubrir su dureza, su lengua acariciando lenta y tortuosamente a lo largo de su piel sensible.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con los ojos brillantes y oscuros de su soldado. Movió su cabeza adelante y atrás, abarcando un centímetro más cada vez que volvía a rodearlo con sus labios. Era una sensación extraña; nunca en su vida pensó tener la erección dura y palpitante de un hombre en su boca, mucho menos que ese hombre fuera el Capitán América. Asió firmemente a Steve de sus caderas impidiendo que se moviera a su antojo, no quería un accidente en que no pudiera controlar su reflejo nauseoso; hasta ahora lo había controlado bastante bien, pero si Steve empujaba muy profundo en su boca… no estaba seguro de querer que eso pasara.

La mano grande y fuerte del rubio bajó y se enredó en los cabellos de Tony. Acarició su cabeza y su nuca un par de veces y se quedó estática. No presionó ni lo alejó, solo se quedó ahí. Su mano se movía adelante y atrás con la cabeza de Tony, acompañándolo en cada movimiento. Las caricias rápidas se aceleraron aún más y una de las manos del mecánico acompañó a su boca en sus caricias.

Al percatarse de que no abarcaría la totalidad de su longitud solo con su boca, Tony decidió utilizar su mano y aceleró aún más el ritmo al sentir un sabor algo amargo y salado. Steve estaba a punto de terminar, lo sabía, pero quiso alargar un poco más el momento presionando la base de su miembro con los dedos.

Steve siseó ante ese audaz movimiento.

La boca de Tony aceleró y la mano de Steve tiró de los castaños cabellos al sentir tan cerca su orgasmo, pero sin poder alcanzarlo por esa osada mano malvada que lo impedía.

―Tony. ―Rogó con la voz ronca y rota por el orgasmo dolorosamente contenido.

El genio lo ignoró por un momento y simplemente siguió dándole placer con su boca al tiempo que apartaba su mano de la base. Se percató del momento exacto en que el miembro dentro su boca se endurecía aún más y se liberaba de la presión ejercida por su culminación. No lo pensó demasiado y dejó que todo el amargo contenido llenara su boca y contra toda lógica lo tragó.

Steve, que había ahogado un grito de placer mordiendo uno de sus puños, lo observó y se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que el moreno había hecho. Lo instó a pararse frente a él y antes de poder decir nada los labios rojos y ultrajados de su novio lo silenciaron en un beso. Saboreó su propio semen en la boca de Tony y algo en su vientre se contrajo por el erótico sabor mezcla de saliva y semen, pero su miembro no reaccionó; era demasiado pronto luego de ese arrebatador orgasmo en la boca de su pareja.

El moreno lo atrajo hacia la ducha y abrió la llave dejando caer el agua tibia sobre sus cuerpos. Siguieron besándose por un rato y luego salieron en silencio hacia la habitación. Tony no sabía que decir y no quería arriesgarse a uno de los mini discursos de moral que pudiera tener Steve para él, aunque estaba seguro de que el _Capitán Correcto_ no diría ni media palabra. Había hecho lo que había querido y lo había hecho bien; le había gustado tener el miembro de Steve en su boca y nada le quitaría esa satisfacción, por lo que, una vez en la habitación, se acostó en la cama y se abrazó a la espalda de su capitán.

•••

A la mañana siguiente el rubio lo había despertado con caricias suaves y castos besos por todo el pecho. Podía escuchar la lluvia caer sin tregua a través del gran ventanal de la habitación. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada perdida por el deseo que Steve tenía cada vez que quería hacer el amor; había aprendido a identificarla. Pero no lo haría. Contra todos sus deseos de sentir el calor del interior del soldado alrededor de su duro falo, se negaba a hacerlo. Había tomado una decisión: si Steve se negaba a hacerle el amor, él también lo haría. Dos podían jugar ese juego. Podrían satisfacerse de otras formas, pero no volvería a hacerle el amor hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó con profundidad. Steve se tendió de espaldas en la cama esperando que se pusiera sobre él e hicieran el amor por la mañana como otras veces. _No esta vez, cariño_ , pensó. Pasó sobre su cuerpo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

―Tengo que ir al taller. ―Se inclinó hacia Steve, que lo miraba extrañado. ―Buenos días, amor. ―Lo besó y se levantó.

Steve le vio recoger sus cosas y meterse a la ducha. Pocos minutos después lo vio salir, ya vestido, para luego caminar fuera de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo.

•••

Dos días habían pasado desde ese espectacular momento en la ducha y lo único que habían hecho en la cama era besarse y dedicarse caricias largas, tiernas y adormecedoras.

Steve no entendía nada, pero sospechaba que todo se debía a su negativa por hacerle el amor al moreno. En cambio, Tony estaba que se moría por la frustración sexual. Pero no cedería.

•••

―Deberíamos salir a celebrar esta noche. ―Dijo el moreno entrando en la biblioteca, interrumpiendo la lectura de su soldado del pasado.

― ¿No deberíamos celebrar mañana? ―Preguntó extrañado, bajando su libro.

―No. Tengo otros planes para mañana. ―Le dedicó una mirada apreciativa y una sonrisa seductora. ―Saldremos a las nueve. Cine. Hamburguesas. Tu motocicleta. Está todo planeado. Aunque tal vez no en ese orden. Primero las hamburguesas, luego el cine. Eso es.

El rubio sonrió al escucharlo atropellar las últimas palabras.

•••

Steve nunca había visto a alguien comer tantas hamburguesas en tan poco tiempo. Ni siquiera él, que comía grandes cantidades debido a su condición metabólica, podría haber comido tanto.

―No lo digas. ―Escuchó decir a Tony. ―Happy y Pepper siempre me regañaban por comer tantas hamburguesas con queso y no soportaría que tú también lo hagas.

―Está bien. ―Rió.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que Tony miró su reloj y salió corriendo a pagar y volvió para arrastrarlo fuera de la hamburguesería.

―Vamos a llegar tarde. ―Lo apuró. Se puso el casco y luego subió tras él, abrazándose a su espalda.

•••

Al salir del cine Tony tenía el ceño fruncido.

―Nadie puede matar a tanta gente con un lápiz. ¡Un lápiz, Steve! ―Gritó en voz baja con frustración y una mueca de incredulidad. ―Ni siquiera era un bolígrafo, era un burdo lápiz de madera. ―Bufó exasperado.

Steve rió y lo besó para que olvidara su enojo con el protagonista de la película. Lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, las manos de Tony también fueron a parar a su cintura. Se besaron por largo rato olvidando completamente que estaban en un lugar público y que alguien podría verlos. Se separaron lentamente, ambos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y volvieron a la torre.

•••

Entraron a oscuras a la habitación de Steve, besándose y desvistiéndose.

― ¿Vas a decirme por qué no quisiste salir hoy? ―Preguntó el rubio entre besos.

―Porque vamos a hacer el amor toda la noche, una y otra vez. ―Respondió, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Steve sonrió y terminó de desvestirse. Tony lo empujó en la cama y le hizo el amor con sus manos, sus labios, lo acarició y se dejó acariciar. Se dejó besar, pero se negó a ir más allá.

―Tony, por favor. ―Pidió. Últimamente lo único que hacía era rogarle a Tony para que le hiciera el amor, pero el moreno se negaba. Y él lo necesitaba. ―Tony. ―Insistió.

El moreno se inclinó hacia el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó el lubricante que había guardado esa misma tarde. Se lo mostró y sonrió de lado. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, dejando la erección de Steve entre sus glúteos. Se movió adelante y atrás, frotándose contra él, haciéndole gruñir y gemir.

―No funcionará esta vez, Steve. Quiero tenerte dentro de mí, quiero saber lo que se siente. Pareces disfrutarlo tanto… ―se movió una vez más y gimió― yo también quiero hacerlo.

―Tony, sabes que no quiero lastimarte. No puedo controlar mi fuerza-

―Por eso yo lo haré. ―Le interrumpió. Steve no entendió a qué se refería y los labios de Tony lo distrajeron de ello.

Mientras lo besaba, Tony tomó una de las manos de Steve y dejó caer el viscoso lubricante sobre sus dedos, luego lo instó a penetrar su cuerpo. El rubio lo hizo sin protestar; utilizó uno, dos, tres dedos, hasta que los jadeos del moreno entorpecieron sus besos y sus alientos se mezclaron. Sus dientes chocaron. Tony se sentó derecho nuevamente, tomó el lubricante y con su mano untó el erecto y duro miembro del soldado.

Steve lo observaba con los ojos nublados y el resto de sus sentidos agudizados.

Con su mano acercó lentamente la punta de aquella erección a su entrada y se penetró a sí mismo con lentitud. Sintió la presión, el dolor y la incomodidad, pero siguió adelante, abrazando la dura carne con su cuerpo. Cuando lo sintió en lo más profundo de su cuerpo gimió. Gimió de placer, de dolor, gimió por la victoria de haberse salido con la suya. Miró a Steve y vio la tensión en los músculos de su cuello.

―Relájate, cariño. ―Pasó una mano por sus pectorales.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia adelante y atrás, tanteando el terreno; el miembro de Steve salía un par de centímetros y volvía a hundirse en su calor. Tomó las manos de Steve y las colocó en sus caderas, luego se levantó lentamente, con las rodillas firmemente hundidas en el colchón, alrededor de sus caderas, y volvió a bajar; gimió una vez más.

Steve estaba tenso. No quería moverse, pero al escuchar los gemidos de placer de Tony adquirió un poco de confianza. Se movió lentamente a su encuentro cuando el cuerpo del moreno bajaba y sintió como se hundía mucho más profundo en el apretado canal. El soldado jadeó.

Ambos gimieron y jadearon, gruñeron y se besaron al tiempo que se movían. Aumentaron la velocidad y Tony volvió a sentarse derecho sobre el falo caliente de Steve, sintiéndolo más profundo que antes, soltando un gutural bramido desde lo más profundo se su ser. La mano del soldado rodeó su erección y eso fue todo. Tony gimió roncamente en medio de un orgasmo que manchó el abdomen y el pecho de su capitán, llegando hasta su cuello; Steve sintió los espasmos apretando su miembro y dejó salir su caliente semilla en el interior del cuerpo de Tony, acompañada de un grito silencioso. Su cabeza hundida en la almohada, sus caderas levantadas y su miembro profundamente enterrado en el cálido interior de Tony.

Cuando se separaron, se abrazaron recuperando el aliento.

―No fue tan difícil convencerte. ―Se burló en medio de un jadeo.

El soldado asintió cansado y se hundió en el sueño.

•••

Steve abrió lentamente los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la madrugada. Su cuerpo cubría al moreno, que estaba acostado sobre su abdomen, con ambos brazos bajo la almohada, abrazado a ella; una de sus piernas estaba entre las del moreno y su miembro descansaba entre esos redondos glúteos que tanto le gustaba mirar y tocar. Respiró su aroma y pudo identificar el olor a sexo aún impregnado en sus cabellos y en toda su piel.

Suspiró.

Quería repetir lo de hace algunas horas y viendo al moreno tan relajado decidió hacerlo.

Se separó lentamente, sin despertar al genio, y pasó una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos, atrapándolo contra el colchón. Buscó a tientas el lubricante y untó el frío líquido sobre su miembro semierecto, también un poco en la hendidura entre las nalgas de Tony y se acercó. Frotó su erección un par de veces en su entrada y poco a poco se hundió en ella.

El gemido de placer proveniente de Tony le hizo sonreír.

Despertar con Steve en su interior era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría. No iba a quejarse, claro está. Steve se movía lentamente sobre su espalda, profundizando lentamente su duro miembro en su interior. Podía sentir el calor de sus músculos a lo largo de su espalda y en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Sus manos se agarraron firmemente a las sábanas y apretaron buscando algún soporte.

Levantó sus caderas un poco buscando un contacto más profundo y un gemido se le escapó cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Steve rozar su próstata; era fácil comprender por qué a Steve le gustaba tanto hacer el amor. Era una sensación de placer casi tan grande como llegar al clímax y tan tortuosa como no poder hacerlo; era un adictivo tormento. Lo sintió salir y volver a rozar su próstata al entrar. Gimió una y otra vez mientras escuchaba los gruñidos y jadeos del rubio junto a su oído.

Los brazos del soldado pasaron por debajo de los suyos y lo inmovilizó tomándolo firmemente por los hombros. Steve siguió con sus movimientos lentos y profundos, luchando contra todos sus instintos que le decían que debía acelerar el ritmo.

―Steve, más rápido. ―Logró pedir en medio de un gemido.

Sin escuchar su pedido, Steve siguió con sus lentas acometidas. El filántropo arqueó la espalda cuando el lento vaivén lo desesperó con un orgasmo tan poderoso de lo hizo sollozar contra la almohada. Mordía con fuerza la funda para no gritar de placer cuando sintió el cálido líquido liberarse en su interior y escuchó el ronco gemido de Steve en su oído.

Ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperarse; Steve aún dentro del cuerpo de Tony. Ni siquiera se habían movido.

―Buenos días. ―La voz ronca de Steve se escuchó.

―Muy buenos. ―Suspiró Tony con placer.

•••

La nube de placer en la que estaban envueltos se acabó cuando JARVIS les avisó que el equipo los esperaba con una muy mala actitud en la cocina del piso de arriba. Se dieron una rápida ducha y se vistieron para subir. Como no había buena vista del ascensor desde la cocina acordaron que Steve iría primero y Tony subiría a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación antes de bajar.

El soldado se encontró con la mala cara de Natasha, la sospechosa mirada de Clint y la resignada y algo culpable del Doctor Banner.

―Buenos días. ―Dijo, pero nadie contestó.

Se sentó a la mesa y cinco minutos más tarde Tony entró a la cocina.

―Buenos días, equipo. ―Saludó con jovialidad, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al sentir el pesado ambiente.

― ¿Se puede saber qué significa esto? ―Espetó la pelirroja golpeando la mesa con una revista.

El color abandonó el rostro de la pareja cuando vieron la portada: ellos dos besándose. Era una foto de hace dos noches, cuando fueron al cine para la pre-celebración de sus cuatro meses juntos.

―No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a corromper a Steve de esa forma. ―Le reclamó al genio. ―Steve es el héroe de América, el símbolo de la nación y todo lo que es correcto, y tú, el mujeriego más grande el país-

―No, el Capitán América es el símbolo de la nación y de todo lo que es correcto, y todo lo que quieras. Steve Rogers es un hombre que tiene todo el derecho a hacer lo que quiera, con quien quiera y cuando quiera.

―Pero no contigo.

― ¡¿Por qué no?! ―Espetó furioso.

―Porque no eres-

―Natasha. ―La interrumpió Steve, no quería que Tony escuchara lo que fuera que ella iba a decir. ―Tony tiene toda la razón. No puedo ser el Capitán América todo el tiempo. No lo soy. Tuve una segunda oportunidad y debo aprovecharla. Quiero aprovecharla.

―Steve, no lo entiendes. ―Comenzó con suavidad. ―Tony no es el hombre que se enamora de ti y con el que puedes ser feliz como en los cuentos. Con él no hay un "felices para siempre". Tony es un mujeriego incapaz de enamorarse y eso nunca va a cambiar. ―Dijo con voz dura. ― Solo está jugando contigo y cuando se canse de ti te va a dejar como siempre lo ha hecho. Lo conozco desde hace años, Steve. Las personas como él no cambian.

―Eso no es cierto. ―La voz de Tony se escuchó profunda, ronca, a causa de la rabia y el dolor que esas palabras le causaron. ―No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Y sé que no tengo que darte explicaciones, pero aunque no lo creas, aunque ninguno de ustedes lo crea, puedo cambiar. He cambiado.

―Eso dices ahora, pe-

―No. Sé que las cosas nunca funcionaron antes, pero era porque no había-

― ¿¡Qué!? ¿Vas a decir que no habías encontrado a la persona correcta? ―Se burló. ―Por favor, Stark. Sabes que las cosas no funcionaron con Virginia Potts y ella parecía ser la correcta.

Clint, que veía la forma en que la expresión del Capitán cambiaba, decidió intervenir.

―Nat. ―Puso su mano en el antebrazo de Natasha y ella se soltó y lo ignoró.

Tony se acercó a ella y la miró desde su altura, con los ojos encendidos por la rabia. Él creía que el equipo los apoyaría, no que le recriminarían de esa forma.

―Las cosas con Pepper no funcionaron porque ella no quería todo el paquete. No solo se estaba llevando a Tony Stark, el mujeriego, ―hizo aspavientos con sus manos― también se estaba llevando a Iron Man y ella no quería esa parte de mí. Ella quería cambiarme. ―Tomó una profunda respiración. ―Tienes razón en algo y Steve lo sabe. Nunca antes había amado a nadie, pero ahora sí lo hago y ni tú ni nadie tiene el derecho a meterse en esto. ―Tomó la mano de Steve. ―Esto solo nos concierne a nosotros y si no te gusta puedes-

― _Lamento interrumpir su discusión_ , _Señor,_ ―la voz de JARVIS lo cortó a media frase― _pero hay actividad sospechosa en el sur de Siberia. Parece ser el asentamiento de Hydra que buscábamos._

Clint suspiró de alivio. No quería escuchar el final de esa frase. Bruce se arregló los anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, miró una vez más la foto de la portada de la revista y decidió que había amor en ese beso. Miró a Tony y cuando tuvo su atención le dedicó una sonrisa de apoyo.

―Ya escucharon. ―La voz del Capitán se escuchó. ― Cinco minutos, recojan sus cosas y nos vamos. Natasha, ―dijo antes de salir― no quiero que vuelvas a entrometerte en esto. ―Advirtió. ―No es tu asunto.

La pelirroja asintió mordiéndose la lengua para no volver a discutir y todos partieron a prepararse para la misión.

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de Enero, 2018.**


	40. Capítulo 40: Mi misión, Siberia

Hola a todo el mundo.

Les he traído un nuevo capítulo de **Nuestra Historia**. Por ahora no diré nada, espero les guste.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 40**

 **Mi misión, Siberia**

* * *

Cuando se bajó de la furgoneta y miró con un poco más de detención las enormes puertas de la entrada sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Un recuerdo vino a su mente de cuando era el arma programaba para probar las habilidades de los nuevos experimentos. Había probado la fuerza de esos sujetos y, ahora que era consciente del mal que podían causar, temía los estragos que podrían causar estando libres. Fácilmente podrían dominar el mundo en una semana y no había nadie capaz de detenerlos, por lo que agradecía a todas las deidades y santos que existían el hecho de que nadie los había encontrado en todos esos años.

Tomó una profunda respiración del gélido aire nevado de Siberia y dio el primer paso hacia la puerta. Accedió al panel de control de manera automática, y de la misma forma sus dedos discaron la contraseña para entrar. Ya no le sorprendían tanto como antes aquellas pequeñeces.

Al entrar pudo observar lo ruinoso de las estructuras; el óxido carcomiendo las superficies por todos lados. Caminó por pasillos y bajó por elevadores hasta llegar a la planta secreta subterránea en que había puesto a prueba con su propio cuerpo a los sujetos experimentales. Su corazón latía desbocado ante lo que vendría y de pronto un maullido proveniente de su chaqueta lo sobresaltó. Había olvidado que Stan todavía estaba con él.

―Tenemos una misión muy importante Stan, ―susurró―así que guarda silencio.

Sabía que estaban completamente solos y que no era necesario susurrar ni mantener silencio, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que, de alguna forma, alguien podría descubrirlos e impedir su misión.

Cargó el arma y se adentró en un largo pasillo buscando sus objetivos.

•••

El viaje dentro del quinjet fue incómodo para todos; la tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente.

La pelirroja estaba al fondo del quinjet acompañada por un silencioso doctor Banner y un inquieto Clint Barton. Clint sabía que si Tony hubiera terminado aquella frase hace unos minutos, el equipo se habría roto. Estaba seguro de que el orgullo de Tony le haría decir las palabras incorrectas; _"… si no te gusta, bien puedes irte de la torre_ ", esas eran las palabras que se repetían en su mente con la voz del millonario una y otra vez. JARVIS había interrumpido en el momento preciso y lo agradecía; sabía que las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían con el tiempo, pero si esa conversación hubiera terminado, no estaba tan seguro de que se hubieran podido arreglar. Entre el orgullo de Tony Stark y el de Natasha no sabía cuál era más grande y peligroso.

―Natasha. ―Se escuchó la voz suave de Bruce.― Natasha, escúchame.

La espía lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos se suavizaron, no demostraban su rabia.

―Vamos, Natasha. Sabes que estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Los chicos parecen estar bien juntos; se llevan mejor desde hace meses, Tony ha dejado de salir de noche a emborracharse y no se ha metido en líos de faldas tampoco. Steve se ve más feliz y lo sabes. Todos lo habíamos notado.

―Pero-

―Sé que conoces a Tony desde mucho antes, pero todos merecemos otra oportunidad.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de la mujer porque sabía que su pareja tenía razón y por fin pareció dar su brazo a torcer cuando descruzó los brazos y los dejó caer a sus costados con un suspiro pesado. Ella también había tenido una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no confiara en Stark.

―Me gusta cómo se ven juntos. ―Mencionó Clint como si nada. La mirada fulminante de Black Widow le hizo temblar, mas no por ello iba a retractarse. ―Al menos dales el beneficio de la duda. Si son felices y las cosas funcionan, bien. Si no funciona, ya veremos… ―Se encogió de hombros. ― _Si_ es que pasa. ―Aclaró y comenzó a contar sus flechas.

Mientras, en el otro extremo de la nave, Steve y Tony estaban algo más tensos por la situación.

Tony ocupaba el asiento del piloto y Steve estaba a su lado, en el otro asiento, ambos en silencio. De pronto la voz del mecánico se escuchó.

―No tiene ningún derecho a decir lo que dijo. ―Sus dientes juntos, apretados por la rabia.

―Lo sé.

―No tenía ningún derecho a juzgar mis sentimientos según mi pasado. Te amo, Steve y sé que es difícil creer que cambié, pero es cierto. Tienes que creerlo.

―Lo hago, Tony. Sé que me quieres-

―Te amo. ―Corrigió.

―Sé que me amas, ―sonrió― puedo verlo en tus ojos. Yo también te amo.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro con solo ver mis ojos? Son solo ojos. ―Dijo en su habitual tono de niño malcriado y caprichoso. Su rabia había disminuido un poco al hablar con Steve.

―Porque tus ojos son los más expresivos que he visto en toda mi vida, Tony. Tus ojos brillan cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran, se oscurecen y se nublan por el deseo cuando hacemos el amor, y eso no se puede fingir.

―Banner nos apoya. ―Dijo después de un momento de silencio, intentando no sonrojarse por lo que Steve la había dicho. ―El hará entrar en razón a la arañita.

―Eso no será necesario, cambiará de idea cuando piense las cosas en frío. No le gustó enterarse por los medios de algo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. ―La voz de Clint los sorprendió a ambos. ―Ustedes tenían un romance bajo su nariz y eso le molestó. Se le pasará cuando su orgullo deje de estar herido.

El moreno lo miró con una ceja alzada.

―La conozco mejor que nadie en esta nave. ―Dijo el arquero con simpleza.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que no te pondrás de parte de tu mejor amiga? No sabía que eras suicida, Légolas.

―Meh… creo que hacen buena pareja, y confío en mis instintos. ―Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y volvió atrás para limpiar sus flechas bajo la peligrosa mirada de la exasesina.

―Hacemos buena pareja, ¿escuchaste? ―Rió el moreno. ―Dos de tres… no está nada mal.

Steve se levantó de su asiento y se paró junto a él. Tony iba a preguntar, pero fue callado con un beso.

•••

Las horas pasaron y cuando JARVIS consiguió el permiso necesario para aterrizar y reconocer el terreno, descendieron en el blanco paraje.

La nieve cubría todo el lugar y más nieve comenzó a caer pocos minutos después de que empezaran a avanzar en dirección al lugar que JARVIS les indicaba. La I.A había detectado actividad en un lago congelado en la zona centro-sur de Siberia; era una zona deshabitada y de difícil acceso por lo que era extraña tanta actividad de forma tan repentina. Además, no se había registrado actividad sísmica en siglos, por lo que la actividad sísmica de corta duración y repetitiva llamó la atención de algunos sensores a los que tenía acceso de forma no muy legal. Esa información, sumado al hecho de que en Rusia se había registrado la mayor cantidad de laboratorios secretos de Hydra, era algo que valía la pena investigar.

El equipo se movía con rapidez a través de la tormenta que se había formado. La visibilidad era pésima, pero debían avanzar. Pasados varios minutos de trayecto, que los dejó helados hasta los huesos, alcanzaron visibilidad del lago. Abandonaron la seguridad que les proporcionaban las ramas secas de árboles y arbustos para acercarse a las orillas cuando un ejército de hombres armados salió a su encuentro.

Habían caído en una trampa.

•••

El pesado silencio le hacía retumbar los oídos mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo. Su arma en alto, el dedo en el gatillo, listo para disparar, la mirada fija en el oscuro camino apenas iluminado por el halo blanco de su pequeña linterna, y el pequeño Stan dentro de su chaqueta; tan callado como si supiera lo importante de la situación a su alrededor.

Cuando atravesó el interminable pasillo llegó a una gigantesca habitación parecida a un laboratorio de clonación; apuntó con su linterna y pudo observar que el lugar estaba lleno de tubos gigantes con líquidos extraños en el centro y tableros de mando en la periferia. Buscó a tientas en una de las consolas y tiró de una palanca que encendió las luces de todo el lugar. Apagó la linterna y observó a su alrededor, en el fondo de la habitación encontró lo que buscaba: cinco tubos gigantes donde descansaban los cinco soldados más letales del planeta; sumidos en un sueño permanente, al igual que él. Criogenizados.

•••

Tony no podía creer que hubieran caído en una trampa tan estúpida como aquella. Parecía trampa de película de bajo presupuesto con el cable amarrado de un árbol a otro. Quería darse de cabezazos sobre la superficie dura más próxima, pero no tenía tiempo para enojarse ni lamentarse de no haberlo notado antes, tenía que ayudar al equipo.

El pequeño ejército que salió a su encuentro estaba bien armado y conocían el terreno que pisaban tan bien como la palma de sus manos, así que estaban en clara desventaja. Los observó desde el aire y notó el emblema de Hydra en sus uniformes, disparó a todos una y otra vez, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía sus disparos de energía, sus balas y pequeños misiles se deshacían o pulverizaban al entrar en un rango de dos metros del suelo cubierto de nieve.

―Tienen un campo especial que inhabilita mis disparos. ―Informó al equipo por el comunicador.

―También mis balas. ―La voz rabiosa de Natasha se escuchó.

―Y mis flechas.

Los espías ya habían comenzado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados de Hydra siguiendo el ejemplo de su Capitán. Tony bajó a tierra y comenzó a atacar junto a ellos. Bruce, que se había mantenido al margen, detrás de los espías, dio un paso adelante, se quitó los anteojos y apretó sus puños. Era hora de dejar salir al otro sujeto para combatir.

―JARVIS, necesito saber dónde está la fuente que alimenta ese extraño campo para destruirla.

― _De inmediato, Señor._ ―Respondió la I.A.

Steve peleaba con tres sujetos cuando dos más se acercaron a él. Iron Man llegó en su ayuda mientras Hulk daba apoyo a los espías.

― ¿Necesitas mi ayuda? ―La voz de Tony se escuchó en su oído, a través del comunicador, mientras el hombre de metal enviaba al suelo, inconscientes, a dos de los cinco atacantes de su novio.

―Siempre. ―Respondió el rubio golpeando a uno de ellos con el escudo.

―Dejen los coqueteos para otro momento, vienen más de ellos. ―Se escuchó la voz de Hawkeye por el comunicador.

Steve y Tony miraron a ambos lados y vieron a los hombres salir de una compuerta en la orilla del lago congelado. Algunos hombres traían armas que se veían más peligrosas y de pronto, entre golpe y golpe, se percataron de que otra compuerta se abría en el centro del lago dejando a la vista lo que parecía ser un láser gigante.

―Chicos, vean esto. ―Dijo Tony.

Los otros tres se voltearon a ver y se quedaron paralizados por un momento.

Contra todas sus ideas y ganas de pelear hasta desfallecer, Tony sabía que no estaban preparados para luchar contra ellos y menos aún si tenían armas poderosas y desconocidas.

― _La fuente del campo que le impide usar sus armas viene del fondo del lago, Señor._ ―El educado acento de JARVIS interrumpió sus pensamientos.

―Lo supuse, gracias, J. ―Miró a todos lados buscando una salida. ―Steve, debemos irnos.

El rubio asintió y dio la orden al resto del equipo. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida que les indicaba Tony, que sobrevolaba unos metros por delante de ellos, guiando el camino.

•••

Apretar el gatillo había sido más fácil cuando estaba bajo el control de Hydra, James estaba seguro de eso.

Había entrado a las instalaciones, había recorrido escaleras y pasillos hacia lo más profundo y olvidado de la base, pero ahora que se enfrentaba al momento más importante de toda su misión se daba cuenta de que no sería tan fácil como había pensado meses atrás, cuando había planeado todo aquello.

Matar a una persona sin saber quién es o quién fue resulta mucho más fácil cuando no se está consciente de lo que se está haciendo.

Ahora, parado allí, con el pequeño Stan entre sus ropas, viendo aquellos soldados durmientes, indefensos, se daba cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Él tenía que hacerlo. Guardó el arma y caminó de un lado a otro. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y desordenó su largo cabello con desesperación.

El gato protestó ante los bruscos movimientos de su humano.

―Lo siento, pequeño. ―Se disculpó, sacándolo de su cálido refugio y mirándolo, buscando un consejo. ―Debo matar a estas personas, Stan. Debo hacerlo porque si alguien, algún día, llega a encontrarlos, el mundo estará perdido. Pero verlos así, indefensos, sin siquiera saber lo que haré…

Casi como si entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, el gato maulló en una protesta muy diferente a la anterior. El pelinegro lo miró por un momento sin comprender y lo dejó en el piso, agachándose frente a él.

―No quiero que veas esto, Stan. Y no quiero hacerlo, pero es necesario.

Diciendo esto se paró nuevamente y caminó decidido, con el arma en la mano, dispuesto a terminar lo que había comenzado.

•••

No habían podido volver al quinjet, por lo que siguieron corriendo a campo traviesa lo más rápido posible; cuando estuvieran a salvo y completamente seguros de haber perdido a los soldados de Hydra, JARVIS podía acercar la nave a su posición actual sin delatar su escondite. Aunque aún no podían encontrar uno.

Corrieron lo más rápido que podían a través de la densa nieve en dirección a lo que parecía ser el norte. Tony miraba cada tantos minutos hacia atrás para verificar si los habían perdido, pero aún los tenían cerca y con la gigantesca figura verde que corría con ellos, veía difícil perderlos de vista.

―Chicos, hay que pensar en plan B. Lo único que estamos haciendo es alejarnos del quinjet. ―Se detuvo y aterrizó junto a su equipo.

―Bien, Tony tiene razón. ―Steve miró al resto del equipo y con la voz del Capitán habló. ―Hay que enfrentarlos.

Los agentes asintieron y Hulk gruñó en afirmación, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su verde rostro.

Se prepararon y, solo por si acaso, Natasha disparó. Las balas ya no se pulverizaban en el aire. Se habían alejado lo suficiente del lago para que el extraño campo especial fuera completamente inútil. La potente voz de Steve se escuchó cuando los sujetos armados estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca.

― ¡Vengadores!

Y una nueva batalla comenzó.

•••

El primer disparo fue el más difícil. Su mano temblaba y sus ojos ardían con lágrimas contenidas que nublaban su visión. No quería volver a ser un asesino y ahora lo era. Había apretado el gatillo con inseguridad, pero eso no le quitó potencia ni letalidad a la bala que salió de aquella pistola.

Una pequeña bala directo en el corazón de uno de los hombres criogenizado.

Miró hacia atrás y vio al pequeño gato negro lamiendo una de sus patas. Ni siquiera había maullado ante el disparo. Algo en la mirada que le dedicó el felino lo hizo sentir seguridad y dio un par de pasos hasta llegar al siguiente tubo.

Los siguientes disparos fueron directo a la cabeza de los demás Soldados del Invierno. Ya en el último disparo su mano no temblaba, y sus retenidas lágrimas se habían negado a caer y se habían secado. Había matado a los seres más peligrosos del planeta. Se repitió eso en cada paso hacia la salida de la base con el pequeño Stan entre sus temblorosos brazos.

•••

Cuando decidieron atacar a sus atacantes no esperaban salir mal parados. Esperaban cuando mucho terminar heridos y cansados, pero no así. No tan mal. No con un Vengador atrapado en su armadura a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, un hombre desaparecido y alejados los unos de los otros, siendo cubiertos poco a poco por la fría nieve que caía sobre sus cabezas.

Habían atacado con todo lo que tenían. Black Widow con sus balas y con sus armas de electroshock si llegaban muy cerca, Hawkeye con sus flechas, Hulk aplastando a todos a su paso, Iron Man disparando todas sus armas y Capitán América con su escudo y sus poderosas patadas. Todo iba bien. Todo seguiría bien mientras los mantuvieran a raya, pero los sujetos armados comenzaron a separarlos a varios metros en aquel denso nevazón que ya les impedía verse entre ellos.

― ¿Chicos, siguen ahí?

―Sí, estamos aquí. ―Respondió el arquero.

― ¿Steve?

―Debemos deshacernos de ellos _ahora_ , Tony. ―Ordenó el Capitán.

―Estoy en eso.

Localizó al pequeño ejército que los atacaba y decidió disparar cuando la voz te Steve gritando su nombre se escuchó en medio de la pelea. Todo pasó demasiado rápido a los ojos del genio; Steve gritaba su nombre y al segundo siguiente una gigantesca explosión lo lanzaba lejos. Creyó perder la consciencia por un momento, pero no podía estar seguro. JARVIS no respondía y no podía moverse ni ver nada: su sistema se había dañado y estaba atrapado dentro del _MARK 10_.

― ¿Chicos? ―Preguntó con la voz enronquecida por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, pero nadie respondió. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en cómo salir de aquel problema. Poco a poco volvió a caer en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

•••

Una adolorida Natasha despertó abrazada al cuerpo de Bruce, que yacía sin camisa y con los pantalones rasgados sobre la fría nieve blanca que cubría todo el lugar. Lo movió ligeramente hasta que despertó. Estaba bien, pero necesitaba ropa con qué abrigarse o podría sufrir de hipotermia.

― ¿Dónde están los otros? ―La voz del doctor temblaba por el frío.

―No lo sé. ―Algo se movió un par de metros más allá. Reconoció el quejido de su mejor amigo. ― ¿Clint?

― ¿Nat?

La pelirroja corrió a ayudarle a quitarse la nieve de encima y lo llevó de vuelta con el doctor.

― ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos inconscientes? ―Gruñó la espía.

―Puedo responder a una de tus preguntas. ―La voz del arquero reflejaba su dolor y su cansancio.

Se observaron un momento entre los tres. Todos tenían heridas recientes: rasguños, magulladuras y uno que otro corte profundo que ya había dejado se sangrar para ese momento.

―El Cap gritó el nombre de Stark, estaba asustado. Aterrado, diría. Luego hubo una gran explosión que nos lanzó a todos por los aires, el grandote nos atrapó y caímos, nos arrastramos varios metros en la caída. Vaya que dolió. ―Se llevó una mano al hombro y lo masajeó con cuidado. ―No sé en qué momento quedé inconsciente por el golpe, pero creo que fue un buen rato. Aún me duele la cabeza y me zumban los oídos.

Natasha se puso pensativa y trató de comunicarse con los otros, pero el canal estaba muerto.

―Necesitamos volver y buscar a los otros. Pueden estar gravemente heridos, ellos estaban más cerca de la explosión.

Diciendo esto todos comenzaron a caminar en la que creían era la dirección correcta.

•••

Cuando Steve vio que esa monstruosidad hecha máquina lanzaba lo que parecía ser un proyectil de alto calibre en dirección a Iron Man se sintió aterrado. Gritó el nombre de su pareja con desesperación y corrió hacia él, puso su escudo por delante y en cuanto el vibranium tocó el proyectil, esa cosa explotó y generó una onda expansiva que lo envió lejos por los aires en una dirección desconocida.

Sentía frío, sus oídos dolían y zumbaban, sentía que sangraban, sus ojos ardían, su garganta escocía por el grito que había dado; no podía moverse y la nieve comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo poco a poco. Había sentido un gran y profundo dolor en uno de sus costados, pero ahora ya no sentía nada. El dolor de su cuerpo se había esfumado a medida que el frío de la tormenta lo cubría con su manto blanco. Sabía que eso no era bueno, pero al menos se alegraba de haber salvado a Tony; algo en su interior le decía que el moreno seguía con vida en algún lugar.

Poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de su cuerpo y se abandonó a la inconsciencia.

•••

Había llegado a la furgoneta hace varios minutos y seguía con ambas manos fuertemente agarradas del volante. No se decidía a partir de vuelta a casa. El pequeño Stan maulló en su refugio cálido y James pareció reaccionar.

Luego de un par de intentos fallido a causa del frío, la furgoneta finalmente se dejó escuchar. Esperó unos minutos a que el motor se calentara y comenzó el camino de regreso por el mismo sendero que habían dejado las marcas de las ruedas casi una hora atrás. Sabía que debía llegar a un camino más o menos visible en medio de la blanca nieve y, media hora después de conducir con cuidado, pareció encontrarlo, pero había algo raro. Algo que no había estado ahí antes. Era una enorme mancha roja que sobresalía de un gran bulto cubierto por la nieve.

Se bajó a investigar, creyendo que se trataba de un animal herido que tal vez necesitaba de una muerte un poco más rápida que agonizar por horas en el congelado clima y además con una herida dolorosa.

Al agacharse junto al bulto comenzó a retirar la nieve lentamente y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver una estrella blanca sobre un uniforme azul en medio del desierto que era Siberia.

― No puede ser. ―Susurró contrariado.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy.

Sé lo que están pensando: _¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasar cosas malas?_ Pero como siempre, es necesario. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que esta vez el que parece tener más problemas es Steve? Bueno, en algún momento tenía que darle un descanso a nuestro querido Tony, pobrecito, todos los accidentes los tenía él. Aunque eso no significa que las cosas serán fáciles para él a partir de ahora.

Una cosa que quiero decirles: El gato de Bucky. ¿Se dieron cuenta de que se llama **Stan**? Nadie lo ha mencionado, supongo que es obvio el porqué de ese nombre. Y otra cosa... no me gustan los gatos. Lo se, lo sé, lo más probable es que a ustedes sí les gusten esos animales, peeero... Lo incluí en la historia porque considero que un gato es el mejor compañero para Bucky; son animales inteligentes, intuitivos, manipuladores y aparentemente sin sentimientos. Eso era algo que mi adorado Bucky necesitaba (solo me refiero a lo de intuitivo e inteligente). Además, un animal tan desvalido como un gato callejero era el perfecto reflejo del Soldado del Invierno y me gusta como pega con la historia. Nadie debería estar solo, menos una persona con el cerebro licuado como Bucky.

En fin, eso era todo. Esperen por el próximo capítulo, las cosas se vienen un tanto complicadas a partir de ahora xD

Ya saben que si les gustó, me pueden dejar un review. Y si no les gustó también :)

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 05 de Febrero, 2018.**


	41. Capítulo 41: De regreso

Hello!

Aquí les traigo la continuación de la mala situación que están viviendo los chicos en la helada Siberia, los problemas y otras cosas...

Ya saben que si les gusta pueden dejar un review.

 **Disfruten su lectura:D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 41**

 **De regreso**

* * *

Los chicos caminaban lo más rápido que la nieve acumulada y la tormenta se los permitía, buscando alguna señal de sus compañeros, pero sin encontrar nada. Por el contrario, Tony aún estaba atrapado dentro de su armadura.

― ¿JARVIS? ―Preguntaba una y otra vez sin obtener respuesta. El sistema estaba dañado y seguramente tomaría un rato más antes de que su mayordomo pudiera volver a conectarse con el _Mark 10_.

El genio estaba cada segundo más desesperado. No le gustaba saberse atrapado dentro de su traje y tampoco le gustaba saber que su equipo, en especial Steve, estaban por ahí, perdidos en medio de la nada. Probablemente estaban heridos. Además, aquellos sujetos aun podían estar rondando.

Lo que el moreno no sabía era que aquella explosión había alcanzado también a los soldados de Hydra, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse por ellos.

•••

Cuando salió de la sorpresa escarbó un poco más en la nieve y logró ver el rostro pálido de Steve Rogers; los ojos cerrados, lleno de nieve hasta en las pestañas y con los labios amoratados. Se apresuró a quitar toda la nieve que lo cubría y verificar la gravedad de sus heridas. La más preocupante era la de costado derecho que, a pesar del frío, no dejaba de sangrar y parecía ser bastante grande y profunda.

Como pudo, cargando el peso muerto del hombre inconsciente, lo llevó a la parte trasera de la furgoneta y cerró las puertas con ambos dentro del vehículo. Lo primero que hizo fue atender la herida sangrante y detener la hemorragia, luego suturó de la mejor de las formas el gran corte, tapó con gasas y vendó todo alrededor de su abdomen. Decir que fue fácil sería una gran mentira, pero luego de una hora de arduo trabajo, al fin, había acabado. Terminó de quitarle el mojado uniforme y procedió a taparlo con las mantas y ropa que había llevado para que el rubio recuperara algo de temperatura corporal.

Rápidamente se pasó al asiento del conductor y apretó el acelerador a todo lo que daba para salir de allí y llevar a hombre a un lugar seguro y atender sus heridas como correspondía. No quería cargar con la muerte del que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo en la conciencia.

•••

La nevazón había disminuido y los espías pudieron reconocer la zona en la que estaban; estaban cerca de donde había sido la explosión.

― ¿Alguien me escucha? ―Habló Natasha por el comunicador, pero nada pasó. ―Sigamos adelante.

Caminaron un par de minutos más y escucharon a Tony maldecir a través del comunicador. La señal se había reestablecido.

―Estamos escuchándote maldecir, Stark. ―La voz burlona de Clint se hizo escuchar al interior de su armadura.

―Chicos, necesito ayuda. Mi traje tuvo un par de averías y no puedo moverme hasta que JARVIS se conecte otra vez. ―Dijo molesto y aliviado al mismo tiempo. ― ¿Steve está con ustedes?

Los tres dudaron un momento hasta que el doctor asintió, tenían que decirle que no lo habían visto.

―No está con nosotros. La onda expansiva de la explosión debió enviarlo lejos, pero lo encontraremos cuando JARVIS se conecte a tu traje. Él puede rastrearlo, ¿no es así? ―Trató de consolar el arquero.

Tony maldijo una vez más y comenzó a desesperarse.

― _Estimo unos dos minutos antes de reestablecer mis sistemas por completo, Señor._ ―La voz de JARVIS interrumpió sus maldiciones internas.

Pasados los dos minutos en que Tony estaba cada vez más cerca de caer en desesperación, las luces se encendieron frente a sus ojos y pudo volver a mover sus extremidades poco a poco.

― _Sistemas conectados._ ―Informó el mayordomo.

El genio se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor.

―JARVIS, muéstrame donde estoy. ―Un mapa apareció ante sus ojos. ― Dame nuestra última posición antes de la explosión respecto al quinjet y la ubicación actual de todo el equipo.

― _Señor, tengo dos ubicaciones del Capitán Rogers. Una de su escudo y otra de su casco. Ambas se encuentran en direcciones opuestas; el escudo está a unos setecientos treinta y dos metros de su posición actual en dirección al noroeste, la otra se encuentra aproximadamente a seiscientos quince metros al oeste._ ―Informó diligentemente la I.A dejándose escuchar por todo el equipo.

El genio emprendió vuelo en dirección a la señal más cercana que tenía de Steve mientras observaba el lugar.

―JARVIS lleva el quinjet a la posición actual de los otros.

La nave llegó casi de inmediato y rápidamente el equipo entró en ella. Los espías ayudaron al doctor a entrar y Natasha cubrió a su tembloroso novio con una manta.

―Stark, ¿dónde estás? ―Preguntó el arquero al sentarse en el asiento del piloto. ―Iremos a buscarte.

―No es necesario. Puedo volar ahora. JARVIS les mostrará mi posición. Tengo que encontrar a Steve.

Una pantalla apareció mostrando la localización de Iron Man y las dos señales del Capitán.

Cuando Tony llegó al lugar señalado solo encontró el casco de Steve. Lo apretó entre sus manos y dio la vuelta para volar al otro lugar que JARVIS le había indicado, pero el traje comenzó a fallar y a caer en pleno vuelo; había sufrido graves daños en la explosión.

―Iré al quinjet. Tenemos que ir por Steve. ―Volvió a repetir con la voz algo temblorosa a causa de la desesperación que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

La mirada de Natasha se cruzó con la de su mejor amigo y supo lo que estaba pensando; nada bueno saldría de esa situación, y también que Tony parecía realmente preocupado por el soldado, lo que hizo a Natasha sonreír brevemente ante la gravedad de la situación.

•••

Cuando llevaba dos horas de camino escuchó quejidos que provenían de la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Paró en una orilla de la carretera y fue a ver qué sucedía. Steve temblaba y se retorcía; sudaba copiosamente por culpa de la fiebre. Era normal que tuviera fiebre, pero no era nada bueno en las condiciones en las que se encontraban. Se bajó del vehículo llenó un recipiente con nieve y humedeció ahí un trozo de tela para ponerlo en la frente del afiebrado hombre a su cuidado, luego volvió a su tarea de conducir para sacarlos a ambos de ahí.

Ahora que conocía el camino debería demorarse un poco menos. Aún tenía reservas de gasolina, por lo que no tendría que depender de una gasolinera, al menos hasta que sus reservas se agotaran. Debía darse prisa.

•••

―Tenemos que regresar. No podemos quedarnos aquí. ―Ordenó la pelirroja, pero fue ignorada.

―Lo que tenemos que hacer es traer a la legión de hierro para que registren toda la maldita zona de Siberia y encuentren a Steve. ―Reflexionó el genio con desesperación y casi a voz en grito.

―No podemos hacer eso sin meternos en problemas con el gobierno ruso y lo sabes. Solo teníamos permiso para hacer un reconocimiento del lugar e informar si había un asentamiento de Hydra antes de solicitar permiso para proceder. ―Espetó la espía. ―Y con la explosión que causaron esos sujetos ya estamos en problemas por contradecir sus condiciones para dejarnos entrar a su país.

Mientras el genio y la exasesina rusa discutían, el doctor Banner pensaba en qué podían hacer. Por un lado estaba la urgencia de Tony y de todo el equipo de encontrar a Steve; el hombre podía estar gravemente herido y aunque fuera un súper soldado, sus heridas podían impedir su supervivencia en climas tan hostiles. Era de suma importancia dar con su paradero pronto. Por otro lado, estaba Natasha. La mujer tenía razón respecto al gobierno ruso, ellos supondrían más de un problema ahora que habían estado en medio de la explosión. A ellos no les importaría si Hydra había provocado la explosión o no, el punto era que ellos habían prometido una misión de espionaje y reconocimiento, habían acordado no atacar hasta tener seguridad de la situación.

―JARVIS, necesitaremos ayuda para obtener el permiso del gobierno ruso. ―Dijo Clint en un susurro, al otro lado de la nave.

― _Así es, Señor Barton_.

―Cuando volvamos a la torre sería bueno tener al amigo de Tony allí. Al Coronel Rhodes. ―Reflexionó. ―Y a cualquier otra persona que nos pueda ayudar a solucionar esto lo antes posible. ―Agregó.

― _Así lo haré_ , _Señor Barton._

La nave estaba en silencio, excepto por la discusión que mantenían los miembros más orgullosos y conflictivos del equipo. De pronto la discusión pareció terminar.

―Nos vamos. ―La voz enojada de Tony se escuchó. ―La espía tiene razón. JARVIS necesito a Pepper y a Rhodey en la torre cuando lleguemos.

― _Estoy en ello, Señor._

Clint sonrió.

―También trae al amigo de Steve, él puede sernos de ayuda también.

•••

Las cuatro horas que tardarían en volver a Nueva York se hicieron eternas y tortuosas para el genio millonario. Cuando habían llegado al lugar donde debía estar Steve solo habían encontrado el escudo. Lo único que le quedaba de su novio luego de aquella misión era el escudo y un casco roto entre sus manos.

Estaba asustado y desesperado. Temía por la vida de Steve. Estando solo y a la intemperie tenía dos opciones: la primera era, si es que estaba consciente, preguntarse por qué no había ido a buscarlo de inmediato, hasta probablemente morir a causa de sus heridas o la inclemencia del frío; la segunda era que volviera a congelarse y lo perdiera para siempre en ese desierto blanco. No le gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al casco hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Una mano se posó sobre la suya. Era Natasha.

―Lo encontraremos. ―La miró a los ojos y no vio rastros de enojo como el que había visto esa mañana. ―Steve es fuerte y sabe que iremos por él. Que _tú_ irás por él.

Recibió la conciliadora caricia y la posterior sonrisa llena de confianza de la pelirroja con algo más de tranquilidad. Al menos algo bueno había salido de toda la situación: había convencido, sin siquiera intentarlo, a la exasesina rusa de que su amor por Steve era sincero. Sonrió de vuelta con tristeza y se levantó para caminar a la cabina y mirar por la ventana. Necesitaba estar en la torre lo más pronto posible. Necesitaba hacer algo.

•••

Sam Wilson cerró la puerta de su casa luego de su charla en el centro de ayuda para veteranos y no alcanzó a dejar las llaves en el gancho en la pared cuando su teléfono sonó. Se lo llevó rápidamente al oído sin notar que en la pantalla decía número privado.

―Sam Wilson. ―Contestó.

― _Joven Wilson, el Señor Stark necesita su ayuda._ ―Fue el saludo que recibió.

Contrariado, podría jurar haber escuchado esa voz antes, respondió.

― ¿Le conozco?

― _Me disculpo por no presentarme apropiadamente. Habla usted con JARVIS, Inteligencia Artificial y mayordomo personal del Señor Anthony Edward Stark._ ―Se presentó con algo parecido a orgullo de poder presumir su importante cargo.

―JARVIS…―Murmuró. ―Ya recuerdo. Eres la voz que me asustó cuando hablé con Steve hace un tiempo.

― _Está usted en lo correcto._

― ¿Tony Stark necesita mi ayuda? ―Preguntó, volviendo a lo importante de aquella llamada.

― _Efectivamente. Sus charlas en el centro para veteranos serán realizadas por otra persona hasta nuevo aviso, su vuelo con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York está programado para las once de la noche. Al llegar al aeropuerto lo estará esperando el jefe de seguridad del Señor Stark para llevarlo a la torre. Allí el Señor Stark le informará la situación. Hasta pronto, Joven Wilson._ ―Terminó la conversación la I.A.

Sam se quedó con la boca abierta, bastante sorprendido por la conversación. Pero no lo pensó dos veces antes de subir a su habitación y sacar una maleta para posteriormente llenarla de ropa y otras cosas que podría necesitar. Si Tony Stark le pedía ayuda el asunto debía ser delicado y probablemente estaba relacionado con Steve.

Estaba bajando por las escaleras cuando su teléfono celular volvió a sonar, esta vez con un mensaje donde solo aparecía el nombre de un aeropuerto. Cerró con llave y un taxi ya lo esperaba para llevarlo.

•••

Tony se bajó rápidamente del quinjet y casi corrió a la estancia, donde ya se encontraban su exasistente y su mejor amigo esperándolos.

―Tony, ¿se puede saber qué pasó ahora para que me hicieras venir a Nueva York cuando bien sabes todo el trabajo que tengo en California? ―Se adelantó Pepper hacia él con el inicio de un regaño en los labios.

En ese preciso momento el elevador se abrió y de él salieron Sam Wilson y Happy. Ambos hombres se acercaron a los demás y Tony soltó un suspiro exasperado, se sacudió el cabello y, luego de dar un par de vueltas, se decidió a hablar.

―Steve está perdido en Siberia y necesito toda la ayuda posible para que el gobierno ruso me deje entrar con la Legión de Hierro a buscarlo. ―Soltó de golpe. Se dio media vuelta y entró a la cocina.

Todos los presentes que no estaban al tanto de la situación se quedaron con mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua, por lo que miraron a los otros tres Vengadores buscando una mejor explicación. Un rato después, cuando Tony se decidió a volver, la situación ya estaba aclarada y todas las preguntas tenían respuesta. Los miró a todos y Pepper corrió a abrazarlo mientras que los hombres recién llegados le dedicaron miradas de comprensión, excepto Happy, que no entendía el trasfondo de todo eso.

―Lo encontraremos. Haré un par de llamadas y mañana a primera hora tendremos una reunión con el director del senado y los altos mandos ejecutivos y militares del país. No te preocupes, Tones. ―Le puso una mano sobre el hombro antes de sacar su teléfono celular del bolsillo y comenzar a llamar a todo aquel que le debía un favor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento hasta que la voz del Coronel se escuchó, le habían contestado. Poco después el silencio volvió a reinar cuando el afroamericano se adentró en la cocina para tener algo de privacidad y poder llevar mejor la conversación.

―Deberías ir a dormir un poco, Tony. Te hará bien descansar antes de hablar con personas tan importantes. ―Aconsejó la delgada pelirroja.

―No puedo. ¿Cómo se supone que duerma cuando Steve está perdido y probablemente mal herido en otro continente? No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que pensar en algo. Tengo- tengo…

Las manos de la mujer atraparon su rostro y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Ojos azules. Unos ojos azules tan diferentes a los que el genio preferiría estar mirando justo en ese instante.

―Iremos a tu habitación, te darás una ducha y, luego de que cure todas esas heridas que tienes en la cara, vas a dormir. ―Sentenció.

― _Sería una buena idea que el Doctor Banner revise su hombro izquierdo, Señor. Creo que mis sensores detectaron un ligero desgarro en el tendón supraespinoso._ ―Intervino JARVIS.

Rápidamente el doctor se acercó al filántropo y apretó su hombro, el genio soltó un quejido. Tony había estado tan preocupado por Steve que no se había percatado del dolor en su hombro antes de que Banner hiciera eso.

―Vayan arriba. Iré por unas cosas a mi laboratorio antes de atender a Tony. ―Dijo antes de desaparecer hacia el ascensor seguido de cerca por Natasha.

―Ya escuchaste al doctor, Tony. Vamos. ―Pepper lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo arrastró escaleras arriba.

Cuando casi todo el mundo había desaparecido, solo quedaban Sam, Clint y Happy en la estancia, los tres hombres se miraron un tanto confundidos hasta que Sam decidió hablar.

―Sam Wilson. ―Dijo extendiendo su mano hacia el arquero.

―Clint Barton. ―Le dio un apretón de manos. ― ¿Eres el amigo del Capitán, el de D.C?

―Así es.

―Bien. Prepárate para los gritos y las discusiones mañana a primera hora. ―Aconsejó. ― Stark no está en su mejor momento.

Diciendo eso se alejó hacia el elevador. Necesitaba una ducha caliente y algo de comida antes de ir a dormir. Mañana sería un día terrible.

Sin saber qué hacer y sin comprender del todo la situación aún, Happy se sentó en uno de los sofás de la estancia a esperar al Coronel o a Pepper, el que apareciera primero, para que le explicaran qué era lo que estaba pasando con Tony y el Capitán.

•••

El pelinegro condujo lo más rápido que la nieve se lo permitía y no paró en toda la noche más que para volver a humedecer el trozo de tela sobre la frente de Steve. Por la mañana tuvo que detenerse un momento para llenar el estanque de gasolina. En ese momento aprovechó de revisar el estado de su acompañante y dar de comer algo al pequeño Stan; Steve parecía igual que antes. Aún tenía una fiebre muy alta que se negaba a bajar y permanecía inconsciente, además se dio cuenta de que el rubio tenía inflamado el antebrazo izquierdo. Al tocar el lugar se dio cuenta que probablemente había una fractura; necesitaba un doctor para poder repararle el brazo antes de que el hueso comenzara a sanar y quedara mal posicionado de manera permanente.

Se sentó frente al volante y mientras conducía se dijo que en un par de días, si conducía sin parar, llegaría al último poblado que había visto y allí tenían lo que parecía ser un centro de atención médico. Iría hasta allá y pediría ayuda para el rubio.

•••

A la mañana siguiente Tony despertó desorientado, muy cansado y adolorido. La noche anterior se había dado una ducha de agua caliente que dejó al descubierto todas sus lesiones y relajó sus músculos tensos que comenzaron a protestar de inmediato por el sobreesfuerzo del día anterior. Había estado en medio de una explosión y había caído con fuerza en el suelo duro, era de esperarse que su cuerpo reclamara por todo aquel maltrato. Pero no se había percatado de lo adolorido que estaba en su momento, ya que estaba desesperado buscando a su novio.

Recordaba que Pepper le había hecho ponerse ropa limpia para dormir y que Banner le había obligado a ponerse un cabestrillo que inmovilizaba completamente su brazo para evitar que su tendón se dañara aún más y así se recuperara más rápido. Había recibido un par de pastillas y se las había tomado sin preguntar qué eran; seguramente le habían dado alguna pastilla para dormir junto a los analgésicos.

Se levantó con lentitud y una vez que su mente se aclaró salió de la cama.

―JARVIS, ¿qué hora es? ―Preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

― _Es casi medio día, Señor. El Coronel Rhodes lamenta informar que no ha sido posible obtener una reunión con los altos mandos del gobierno ni con los altos mandos militares tan pronto. Ha viajado a Washington para hablar en persona con quien sea necesario para apresurar las cosas._ ―Informó la I.A.

―Gracias, J. ―Respondió sin ganas.

El genio estaba tan cansado que no quería levantarse, no cuando no había algo que pudiera hacer para recuperar a Steve. Quería levantarse y usar su propia armadura para buscar al soldado él mismo, pero tardaría mucho tiempo. Tiempo era lo que menos tenían.

De la nada una idea le vino a la mente y corrió escaleras abajo.

Cuando Tony llegó al pie de la escalera todos le miraron con algo extraño en la cara, una mezcla entre lástima, tristeza y culpa. Pero el moreno ignoró esas miradas y se adentró en la cocina por comida. Allí la pelirroja hablaba con alguien por teléfono, hablaba muy rápido y en ruso; parecía estar en medio de una discusión.

De pronto, mientras Tony se servía un café la espía rusa terminó la llamada con una maldición y un gruñido poco femenino.

―No he podido hacer nada por mi cuenta. Mis contactos no pueden dejarnos entrar sin que nos metan a la cárcel en el momento en que pisemos terreno ruso. Tendremos que esperar a Rhodes. ―Le dijo a Tony. ―Virginia está tratando de hacer algo también, pero dudo que tenga más éxito que yo.

El millonario tomó un trago de su café y la miró con una ceja alzada.

―No hay nada que Pepper no pueda hacer. Pero tengo mis propios planes. ―Diciendo esto desapareció de la cocina en dirección al taller.

•••

Llevaba horas metido en el taller tecleando lo más rápido que podía con una sola mano y aún no podía lograr su cometido. Cada vez que insertaba un comando saltaba un recuadro rojo en la pantalla que decía "Acceso Denegado". Estaba cansado y comenzaba a perder las esperanzas.

―Señor, la Señorita Potts dice que si no aparece en la cocina en dos minutos-

―Ya, ya. No me lo digas. Odio escuchar las amenazas de esa mujer. Es delgada, parece indefensa, pero es temible.

Frustrado y enojado subió las escaleras con pasos pesados.

Entró a la cocina y fue obligado a comer. Ninguno de los presentes tenía buenas noticias, por lo que apenas terminó de cenar subió a su habitación y trató de dormir.

•••

Una vez vio el poblado a través del parabrisas, James aceleró aún más la furgoneta y recorrió el lugar buscando el centro médico que había visto una semana antes. Entró pidiendo ayuda y, afortunadamente, ese era un pueblo más cálido que aquel que había encontrado en Ucrania. Sin mirarlo con sospechas, ni nada que se le pareciera, corrieron tras él con una camilla y le ayudaron a bajar a Steve de la furgoneta.

Las horas pasaron rápido hasta que un médico fue a hablar con él. Al parecer, Steve tenía una fractura menor en el antebrazo, tal como él había pensado, y ya le habían enyesado. También habían revisado la herida que él había suturado en el abdomen del soldado, y parecía ser que sanaría correctamente. Lo preocupante era la alta fiebre que atacaba su cuerpo y no quería bajar.

El profesional le sugirió ir a la cuidad más cercana, ya que en el centro no tenían lo necesario para darle una mejor atención. Ante esa sugerencia, el pelinegro decidió montarlo nuevamente en la parte trasera de la furgoneta y llevárselo. No tenía tiempo que perder y quería salir de Rusia lo más pronto posible. No confiaba en los rusos. Hydra tenía muchos escondites en Rusia y no iba a arriesgarse. Seguiría cuidando de Steve lo mejor que pudiera hasta poder pisar nuevamente su apartamento en las afueras de Bucarest. Ya vería más adelante qué hacer.

De momento, debía mantener al rubio con vida y volver a casa.

* * *

 **Lunes 19 de Febrero, 2018.**


	42. Capítulo 42: Steve, ¿Dónde estás?

Hello people!

Les traigo la continuación de esta trágica (?) situación que están viviendo los personajes de **Nuestra Historia**. Espero les guste :)

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 42**

 **Steve, ¿Dónde estás?**

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraban y los gritos constantes y cada vez más fuertes de Tony lo ponían en evidencia.

―Tony, tienes que calmarte. ―Trató de conciliar Pepper.

― ¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme, Pepper?! Steve ha estado desaparecido por ocho malditos días y nadie es capaz de darme una respuesta o una maldita reunión con quien sea del gobierno para ir a buscarlo. ―Su voz pasó de molestos gritos a una llena de desesperación. ―Pepper-

―Ven aquí. ―Dijo la pelirroja y lo atrajo hacia ella en un apretado abrazo.

La delgada mujer lo arrastró hacia un sofá y le obligó a sentarse. Tony escondió su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer, intentando ocultar su rostro. Pensando que pronto vendrían las lágrimas que nunca había visto en el rostro de su mejor amigo, la pelirroja hizo una señal a todos los presentes para que se fueran; no creía que a Tony le gustara que todos lo vieran en un momento de debilidad como ese. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la cabeza de Tony se elevó y ni una sola lágrima surcaba su rostro. Miró al moreno por un segundo y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Lo encontraremos.

― ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?

Pepper lo miró a los ojos y se percató de que en realidad no creía en lo que había dicho. En el fondo, ella tampoco creía que el Capitán estuviera muerto.

―Dime algo, Tony. ¿Qué sientes por el Capitán Rogers?

―Lo amo, Pepper. Lo sabes.

―Lo sé. Así como también sé que no crees que esté muerto.

El mecánico suspiró.

―No lo sé, pero hay algo que me dice que está vivo. Lo siento aquí. ―Dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho, apretando las placas bajo su camiseta.

―Ustedes dos tienen una conexión especial. ―Sonrió y acarició su mejilla con cariño. ―No puedes darte por vencido y tienes que calmarte, porque gritándonos a todos no vas a solucionar nada.

Iba a replicar, pero una pantalla se abrió frente a ellos y la cara del Coronel Rhodes apareció.

―Mañana por la mañana tendremos la reunión en D.C. Debes prepararte y poner de tu parte, Tones. No puedes tratar a estas personas como si fueran tus enemigos. ―Soltó de corrido el afroamericano. ―Tampoco como si fueran tus amigos. Debes comportarte y mostrar algo de respeto si quieres obtener su ayuda.

―No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo. ―Dijo la pelirroja.

La conexión se cortó.

Tony se había quedado paralizado cuando supo que al fin tendría la reunión que tanto había esperado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la delgada mujer lo llevó arriba y lo metió al baño para que se diera una ducha mientras arreglaba una maleta para el viaje. De hecho, apenas supo algo de lo que hizo hasta que estuvo montado en el quinjet, con todo el equipo y compañía, en dirección a D.C.

•••

Cuando salieron del hotel en dirección al edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, Tony estaba muy nervioso. Había dormido mal la noche anterior pensando en los resultados de la famosa reunión; esperaba no encontrarse con nadie a quien hubiera insultado en el pasado. Les abrieron las puertas y luego de un par de registros de seguridad en búsqueda de armas, los dejaron pasar a todos. Al adentrarse en la gran sala de reuniones el moreno dio gracias a que ninguno de los hombres allí presentes fuera un antiguo "enemigo" de su tiempo como playboy rebelde; su nerviosismo se esfumó en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la sala, tal como siempre ocurría.

―Siéntense, por favor. ―Dijo un hombre vestido de impecable traje. ―Es una sorpresa tenerlos a todos aquí, solo esperábamos al Señor Stark.

―Como verá, ―habló Natasha con su sexy voz de terciopelo. ―el asunto compete a los Vengadores. Es por eso que estamos todos aquí.

―Claro, claro. ―Dijo un hombre mayor vestido con uniforme militar y lleno de condecoraciones en el pecho. ―Aunque todavía no se nos informa de la gravedad del asunto.

Los Vengadores se giraron a ver a Rhodey.

―No podía hablar así como así con cualquier secretaria que pudiera filtrar la información. ―Se defendió mirando directamente a Tony. ―Lo siento.

El moreno dejó salir un largo suspiro y fue interrumpido antes de abrir la boca para hablar.

― ¿No vino el Capitán América con su equipo? ―Preguntó un hombre joven de anteojos.

Tony hizo una mueca.

―Eso es precisamente lo que nos trae aquí. ―Hizo una pausa y se levantó de su silla. No podía permanecer sentado. ―Hace ocho días salimos en una misión de reconocimiento hacia Siberia, bajo las sospechas de actividad de un nuevo grupo de Hydra. Teníamos el permiso correspondiente del gobierno ruso para ingresar al país y realizar nuestra misión, pero algo salió mal. Se nos había condicionado a reconocimiento y espionaje, nada más. Encontramos la base y fuimos atacados por sorpresa. Caímos en una trampa. ―Hizo otra pausa y caminó hacia una de las ventanas. ―Escapamos, pero fuimos perseguidos. Luego fuimos atacados con una bomba.

Se escuchó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa por parte de los presentes. Debían imaginar que habían perdido al Capitán en la explosión, pensaron los del equipo. El silencio se hizo por un par de segundos.

―La onda expansiva de la bomba nos alejó unos de los otros. ―Siguió esta vez Natasha. ―Estuvimos inconscientes un tiempo indefinido y perdimos la comunicación entre nosotros. Cuando por fin la comunicación se reestableció, el único incapaz de contestar fue el Capitán. Sabemos que está vivo, pero no sabemos dónde está. Ubicamos su escudo y su casco, pero no fuimos capaces de comunicarnos con él.

―Por lo que sabemos, ―continuó Bruce― debe estar en un perímetro acotado en la región centro-sur de Siberia.

― ¿Cómo saben que está vivo luego de tantos días?

El silencio se hizo dentro de la sala y por primera vez Clint decidió tomar la palabra.

―Eso no es lo importante. Lo importante aquí es solicitar un permiso especial para ir a buscarlo. Aquí es donde entran ustedes. Necesitamos que hagan una solicitud al gobierno ruso para dejarnos entrar y buscar al Cap.

―Puedo enviar a la Legión de Hierro y peinarían la zona en menos de cuatro horas. ―Agregó Tony, volviendo a sentarse.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la sala. Esta vez fue un silencio pesado y que no auguraba nada bueno para el equipo.

•••

El cuerpo del hombre inconsciente se retorcía y temblaba producto de la alta fiebre. Sudaba copiosamente y de vez en cuando se podían escuchar sus jadeos en busca de aire para sus pulmones.

James estaba preocupado y al parecer Stan también, ya que maullaba con insistencia cada vez que el estado de Steve parecía empeorar, haciéndole parar el vehículo y acudir en su ayuda; aunque era poco lo que podía hacer por él. Había parado en varias ocasiones para humedecer el trozo de tela que ponía en su frente; había secado el sudor de su rostro y cuello también. Le había hecho beber algo de agua fría, pero no bebía lo suficiente cuando empezaba a toser y tenía que dejarlo.

Le preocupaba no poder darle de comer, pero era imposible dado el estado en que se encontraba.

Había pasado una semana ya desde que le había llevado al centro médico en el pequeño pueblito ruso y había pasado por algunos pueblos más recargando sus bidones con combustible.

Miró una vez más a Steve y le vio mover los labios, murmurando algo, pero no logró escuchar nada. Suspiró con pesar y siguió conduciendo; esperando por un milagro.

•••

Luego de ese largo e incómodo silencio que cubrió la sala de conferencias donde se encontraban, el senador Thomas tomó la palabra.

―Personalmente, no estoy de acuerdo en aceptar esta petición. ―Tony se tensó y la mano de Pepper se posó en su hombro. ―No después del escándalo que causó la noticia de que los líderes de los Vengadores tienen una aventura. Esto se prestaría para más especulaciones.

El millonario empuñó su mano, apretando sus dedos hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos, tratando de controlarse. Al verlo, Natasha decidió intervenir.

―Si me lo permite, Senador, creo que estos temas no deben relacionarse. La relación existente entre dos de los miembros de los Vengadores no impide que realicemos bien nuestro trabajo, la ausencia de uno sí lo hace. En este minuto lo importante es solicitar ese permiso y encontrar a Steve Rogers antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Las palabras de la peligrosa mujer no hicieron mella en los hombres que estaban cómodamente sentados frente a ella. La miraron como si no hubiera dicho nada importante, como si no fuera la peligrosa mujer que era.

―No podemos permitirnos un nuevo escándalo, Señor Stark. La prensa no ha dejado de hablar del amante del Capitán América y de su antiguo, o antiguos amantes. Ahora, teniéndolo a usted, el mujeriego por excelencia del país, seduciendo al honorable Capitán América, corrompiéndolo… ―suspiró con cansancio― no podemos permitir que los Vengadores se vean envueltos en otro escándalo.

―Además, ―tomó la palabra el General Stewart― no podemos hacer una solicitud como esa cuando ustedes desobedecieron órdenes directas de los rusos.

―Si me lo permiten, Caballeros. Tengo algunas cosas que decir. ―Tony volvió a pararse. ―En primer lugar, lo que dicen las revistas amarillistas de este país es mentira. Los supuestos "varios" amantes de Steve no lo son; desde el principio fui yo. Nadie más. ―Observó la molestia en la cara de aquellos hombres tan importantes. ―Y en segundo lugar, nosotros no desobedecimos. Fuimos atacados.

Una risa irónica se escuchó.

―Eso no importa ahora, Stark. Lo importante es que no están en posición de pedir nada. Están envueltos en un escándalo que mancilla la imagen del equipo, del hombre más honorable de toda la historia de América y nosotros no vamos a arriesgarnos a una crisis con los rusos por un solo hombre. Búsquense otro superhéroe. ―Desestimó con un vago gesto de su mano.

La mirada de los vengadores fue tan potente que todos los hombres _importantes_ sintieron algo de miedo, todos excepto el senador Thomas.

―Al parecer ya lo han hecho. ―Continuó echando veneno el senador. Burla bañando sus palabras. ―Ese joven se ve lo suficientemente fuerte, valiente y entrenado para sustituir al Capitán América. ―Dijo apuntando a Sam. ―Incluso podría quedarle bien el uniforme.

El genio millonario estaba enfadado, pero la mano de Pepper había envuelto su brazo y apretaba levemente para que no fuera a decir algo que arruinara aún más sus posibilidades.

―Voy a decir esto una sola vez y espero que les quede claro. ―La voz asesina de Natasha los dejó a todos helados y a Clint con los ojos abiertos, hace años que no escuchaba _esa_ voz. ― Ustedes van a hacer la solicitud correspondiente y todo lo humanamente posible para permitirnos la entrada a territorio ruso, y lo conseguirán, a menos que quieran echarse encima a más de la mitad del país.

― ¿Es eso una amenaza? ―La voz furiosa del General Stewart la confrontó, tratando de intimidarla.

―Efectivamente, lo es. ―Sonrió. El peligro reflejado en lo profundo de sus verdes irises. ―Si no quieren que todo el país se entere de que los hombres más _importantes_ de la nación, ―se burló― aquellos que están encargados de mantener la paz y protegerlos de cualquier amenaza, se niegan a ayudar a encontrar al Capitán América… ―dejó la frase sin terminar.

Dicho esto, volteó y les hizo una señal a los otros; era hora de irse. Volvió a voltear y enfrentó nuevamente a esos desagradables hombres antes de salir de la oficina.

―Espero que nos tengan buenas noticias pronto. ―Sonrió políticamente. ― Un placer, Caballeros.

Y cerró la puerta tras su espalda, siguiendo al equipo, dejándolos a todos, dentro de la oficina, pensativos y helados.

•••

Al llegar esa noche a la torre, Tony estaba con los nervios de punta. No podía creer que los hombres más _importantes_ que había podido conseguir para esa reunión fueran unos malditos. Sabía que no eran blancas palomas, ningún político que hubiera conocido lo era, pero nunca como para negarse a esto. No podía creer que se negaran a brindarle ayuda para encontrar a Steve; todo por culpa de los malditos fotógrafos y las revistas amarillistas. Ya se encargaría de arreglar eso con una conferencia de prensa cuando encontrara a Steve; todo el país se enteraría de que esa relación era real y que estaban enamorados. No le importaba la opinión de los demás, pero no podía permitir que la imagen de Steve fuera mancillada de aquella forma por una vil mentira inventada por gente que pasa todo el día detrás de un escritorio y que odia su trabajo.

Debía limpiar su nombre, pero para ello necesitaba encontrarle. Lo necesitaba con él. Lo necesitaba vivo.

No tenía hambre, pero de todas formas fue obligado a comer algo y a tomarse esas horribles pastillas para el dolor del hombro y para dormir. Pepper no le estaba permitiendo hacer las cosas a su modo y en cierta forma se lo agradecía. A Steve no le gustaría verlo en el taller, trabajando sin descanso, sin preocuparse por su recuperación. _Steve. Steve. Steve_. Pensaba en su cabeza. Sus pensamientos siempre lo llevaban a Steve. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo había comenzado a aceptar y a disfrutar de sus cuidados. Si bien el rubio le dejaba trabajar hasta altas horas de la noche en el taller, siempre le llevaba comida y café, y cuando ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos le sacaba de allí para ir a dormir. Eran esas sutilezas lo que más extrañaba.

Con ayuda de Pepper se quitó la ropa casi sin mover el hombro y volvió a ponerse el odioso cabestrillo que, al parecer, estaría allí por tres semanas más. Se puso un pantalón de pijama y cayó rendido por el efecto de las pastillas. Su último pensamiento fue para el soldado: _Steve, ¿Dónde estás?_

•••

De lo poco que recordaba del pasado, James estaba seguro que, de estar despierto, Steve Rogers le regañaría por conducir la furgoneta a tan alta velocidad y casi sin parar a descansar. Pero estaba ansioso por salir de ese frío país. No le gustaba la mayoría de las personas que lo veía con esa expresión extraña, como si supieran su identidad y todas las cosas malas que había hecho. No le gustaba saber que el rubio estaba en peligro de morir si no lograba bajarle la fiebre y darle algo de comer. La situación en general no le gustaba.

Habían pasado diez días desde que encontró a Steve y la fiebre no había bajado ni un grado. Esa mañana se había comenzado a preocupar: el hombre estaba delirando. Lo más extraño es que podría jurar que le había escuchado llamar a un tal _Tony_. El único _Tony_ que conocía en el ambiente de Steve era Tony Stark, pero no era posible que en medio de sus delirios estuviera llamándolo precisamente a él. Incluso hubiera esperado que llamara a Peggy; sí, se acordaba de ella.

―No es posible que lo esté llamando a él. ―Le dijo al gato, que lo miraba con la cabeza de lado, sentado en asiento del copiloto.

La noche ya caía, pero no estaba cansado, por lo que siguió conduciendo por la carretera desierta en dirección a la frontera. Cada vez faltaba menos para salir de ahí.

•••

Había pasado una semana desde que Natasha amenazó sin miramientos a los políticos y, por fin, tenían resultados. La reunión con el gobierno ruso sería en un par de días, pero el equipo no podía participar. Eso no le gustó a nadie, mucho menos a Tony.

El moreno cada día estaba más decaído y para colmo todos sus intentos por hackear al satélite ruso que impedía al satélite Stark realizar una revisión del lugar sin causar problemas, no había funcionado. Tenían buenos protocolos de seguridad y les felicitaba por ello, pero no le hacía feliz que se interpusieran entre él y su desesperada búsqueda de Steve.

Cuando salió del laboratorio, Natasha lo arrastró a la cocina y le obligó a comer. Últimamente todos le arrastraban a la cocina para lo mismo o a su habitación para dormir. Está bien que estuvieran preocupados, pero no era necesario utilizar la mirada penetrante de Pepper, la mirada asesina de Natasha o la sutil amenaza de dejar salir al otro sujeto si no comía, sin olvidar la puntiaguda flecha en la mano de Légolas.

―La reunión será en dos días y después de eso será cosa de horas para que podamos introducir a la Legión de Hierro en Siberia. ―le dijo. ―Ahora quita esa cara y come algo.

No era necesario que se lo dijera dos veces, pero aun así, seguía sin gustarle aquella situación. Sam se había mudado permanentemente a la torre en caso de ser necesaria su ayuda y debido a su preocupación por Steve; Happy llegaba todas las tardes con Pepper para visitarlo y asegurarse de que estaba comiendo bien y durmiendo lo suficiente. Los del equipo se turnaban para obligarle a comer y JARVIS le había dicho que cuando estaba encerrado en el taller por varias horas, el equipo le preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien. Si no había hecho alguna tontería.

Había hecho tonterías en el pasado, lo sabía. Ahogar sus penas en alcohol, por ejemplo. Pero los otros parecían olvidar que ahora, gracias a Steve, era un hombre diferente. No quería que Steve apareciera y él estuviera tan borracho que no pudiera permanecer de pie, o muerto.

Apretó las placas de Steve a través de la camiseta y terminó de comer; esas placas eran lo que más le mantenía cerca del soldado, era lo único que le hacía mantener las esperanzas. Luego se sentó un rato a ver la televisión sin verla realmente y finalmente decidió ir a dormir un poco. Sin la orden de nadie, sin la ayuda de nadie. Quería demostrarles a todos que era un hombre responsable y autosuficiente; se demoró más de lo que pensó en volver a ponerse el cabestrillo, pero luego de un par de maldiciones y quejidos al mover el hombro lo consiguió y se acostó para dormir. Sin ayuda de las malditas pastillas que lo tenían un poco atontado. Cerró los ojos y volvió a preguntarse dónde estaba Steve antes de caer rendido por el cansancio.

•••

La reunión había sido todo un éxito y esa misma tarde, después de que se firmara la solicitud de ingreso, la Legión de Hierro entró en territorio siberiano. Tardaron casi cinco horas en revisar todo el congelado lugar, pero no encontraron nada. Escanearon la superficie y también varios metros por debajo de la nieve en búsqueda de un cuerpo congelado con las medidas corporales del soldado de los cuarenta, pero no registraron nada.

La Legión se retiró y Tony, sin palabras, evitó la mirada de todos y se metió al elevador. No quería ver como los otros lo miraban con pena, con lástima y con las esperanzas perdidas. Bajó al piso de Steve y se encerró en su habitación. Se recostó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos con pesadez, pero se negó a llorar. No había llorado desde la muerte de su madre y no iba a hacerlo ahora. No iba a llorar por la muerte de Steve porque Steve no estaba muerto. Punto. Se negaba a creer lo que los otros pensaban. Podía sentir a Steve. No entendía el por qué ni el cómo, pero sabía que estaba vivo en alguna parte.

Poco a poco, la tristeza y la desesperación hicieron mella en su agotado cuerpo y se quedó dormido abrazado a la almohada del rubio, que todavía conservaba algo de su aroma.

•••

Se había parado en medio de la carretera una vez más para cambiar el vendaje del abdomen de Steve, cuando sorpresivamente el rubio pareció recobrar fuerzas, le agarró de la muñeca con brusquedad y se sentó con rapidez. Miró a todos lados con los ojos aún nublados por la fiebre y llamó una vez más a Tony. De pronto, sin darle tiempo al pelinegro de pensar, cayó hacia atrás con un golpe seco, inconsciente otra vez.

Parpadeó un par de veces y, una vez que se recuperó de la sorpresa, siguió revisando la herida del costado de su abdomen. Ya debería estar por completo curada, gracias al suero, pero la fiebre no lo permitía y eso le preocupaba. No era normal que alguien estuviera tres semanas seguidas con una fiebre tan alta. Si Steve no fuera un súper soldado, estaba seguro de que ya estaría muerdo por la deshidratación. Una vez más intentó darle de comer, pero solo pudo hacerle beber un poco de agua. Se levantó y volvió a escucharle llamar a Tony. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó al asiento del conductor. Si seguía con ese paso, llegaría a Rumania en un par de semanas.

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Si creen que para el próximo capítulo será mejor y más feliz... pos déjenme decirles que no es así. Aún falta un poco más para solucionar esta situación :(

Los nombres de senadores y blah, blah, blah, son inventados y no sé como funcionan esas cosas políticas, así que vamos a asumir que así funciona la cosa y fin.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review :) Si tienen alguna idea de lo que se viene, me gustaría saberlo, para ver si alguien piensa como yo...

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 05 de Marzo, 2018.**


	43. Capítulo 43: Pesadillas

Hola a todo el mundo!

Hoy, finalmente y por desgracia, se me acabaron las vacaciones. Pero eso no es lo que quieren leer, porque no creo que les importe demasiado mi mala fortuna... Les dije la vez pasada que este capitulo no es feliz, que las cosas siguen más o menos mal con nuestros separados protagonistas... y es cierto. Pero por algo dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma; tal vez en este capítulo termine todo lo malo. Para averiguarlo tienen que leer ;)

PD: **ambu780** comentaste algo de que Steve despertó (aunque fuera por un segundo) al mismo tiempo que Tony lloraba y blah, blah, blah, bueh... nunca fue esa mi intención, pero parece que las cosas cursis me salen sin pensarlo y me parece encantador que lo hayas visto de ese modo cuando yo no me di ni cuenta xD; y **OJO** , Tony no lloraba cuando Pepper lo consoló en el capítulo anterior. **Es importante que lo tengan claro porque es algo relevante. TONY NO HA LLORADO POR EL MOMENTO. Recuerden eso para lo que pase en un futuro cercano :)**

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 43**

 **Pesadillas**

* * *

El mal estado de su cuerpo, agotado por el cansancio y la mala alimentación de los últimos días, pareció empeorar ahora que se había encerrado en el piso de Steve. Tony parecía estar atrincherado ahí y lo único que hacía era estar tirado en la cama del rubio, o bien, rodeado de pantallas azules y tecleando desesperadamente con la mano derecha en búsqueda de una solución al problema que tenía frente a él.

Tal vez la Legión de Hierro había cometido un error. Tal vez si usaba su satélite podría encontrar algo mejor. Tal vez era necesario escanear toda Rusia en búsqueda de Steve; ya que era probable que el soldado hubiera estado en malas condiciones, pero no lo suficientemente mal como para quedarse estático. Esa era una buena explicación de porqué no pudieron encontrarlo en la zona especificada. De seguro que Steve había podido moverse y había logrado transportarse a un lugar habitado con la intención de establecer nuevamente comunicación con él y con el resto de equipo. Sí, era posible que Steve Rogers se encontrara en un lugar completamente diferente al que se suponía que debía estar luego de la explosión, más aún después de tantos días.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Tony siguió con su idea de hackear el satélite ruso para encontrar a Steve. No dejaría de buscarlo, no se dejaría influenciar por la poca fe de sus compañeros.

•••

Natasha daba vueltas por el centro de la sala de un lado a otro, sin parar. Ya estaba mareándolos a todos con tantas vueltas. El arquero la observaba sin estar completamente seguro de si sería buena idea decirle algo; quería mantener su integridad física.

―Natasha. ―Se escuchó la voz suave de Banner.

 _Gracias al cielo_ , pensó Clint. Banner le había salvado de enfrentarse a la peligrosa mujer.

La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miró directamente a él, ignorando a todos los otros presentes en la habitación. El doctor se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los brazos de su pareja, buscando obtener su completa atención.

―Todos estamos conmocionados por lo sucedido. ―Comenzó con voz suave y conciliadora, frotando sus brazos en forma ausente. ―Sabemos que Steve se convirtió en alguien muy importante para ti, para todos nosotros, pero-

―No está muerto. ―Le espetó, sin soltarse de su agarre. ―Y lo que me preocupa no es eso. Sé que eventualmente lo encontraremos y estará en graves problemas por habernos preocupado tanto. ―Se detuvo y les dirigió una significativa mirada a todos. ―Lo que me preocupa es Stark.

Los otros se miraron por un momento, comprendiendo medianamente lo que quería decir. La relación que Tony mantenía con Steve lo había cambiado, Clint lo sabía y se alegraba por ellos; Sam lo había descubierto con una mirada a través de una videollamada meses antes, por lo que asumía que lo suyo se había vuelto más fuerte con el tiempo. La espía sabía lo que pensaban, que Tony Stark se derrumbaría y caería en depresión, pero ellos no sabían lo que ella sabía. No habían visto lo que ella había visto.

―Tony Stark era un desastre cuando lo conocí; estaba deshaciéndose de su fortuna, su empresa y sus posesiones porque creía que iba a morir envenenado por el paladio que hacía funcionar el reactor en su pecho. Sin mencionar que se ahogaba en alcohol cuando nadie estaba cerca para vigilarlo, intentando escapar de sus problemas. ―Se soltó del agarre de Bruce y se sentó en uno de los sillones con los codos sobre las rodillas. ―Ese comportamiento autodestructivo es lo que me preocupa. No quiero que Steve regrese y se encuentre con el Tony que conocí hace ocho años. No sería justo que Steve lo vea así. Tampoco sería bueno para Tony, no ahora que ya lo ha superado.

El silencio se hizo en la estancia y una imagen mental de lo que podría pasarle al genio se formó en la mente de todos.

―Bien. Ya que no queremos que Steve se encuentre con esa imagen, tenemos que hacer algo. ―Dijo Sam. ―Supongo que a Stark no le gustará que estemos encima de él todo el tiempo, así que sugiero que ese tal JARVIS nos mantenga informados si el sujeto decide hacer alguna estupidez como ahogar sus penas en una buena botella de licor y así detenerlo.

―Y podemos seguir haciendo que coma cada tantas horas, tal como habíamos estado haciendo estos días. ―Aportó el arquero. ―Solo tendremos que bajar al piso del Cap. ―Terminó con tono desenfadado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y JARVIS les prometió mantenerlos al tanto de todo por el bien de su creador.

•••

Tony estaba cansado de tanto intentar. Luego de una semana ya se había dado cuenta de que no podría hackear el satélite; definitivamente les reconocía eso a los rusos: tenían una buena barrera de seguridad en su sistema. Dejó todo de lado y salió a la sala, donde se encontró con Banner.

―Creí que nunca saldrías de ahí. Vine a revisar tu hombro, ya debería haber sanado y sé lo mucho que te molesta usar el cabestrillo. ―Terminó con una sonrisa de apoyo.

El moreno se dejó atender por su hermano de ciencia y se mantuvo en silencio por un buen rato. El doctor le hizo hacer una serie de movimientos para comprobar su estado y estuvo de acuerdo en que estaba completamente recuperado.

―Me llevaré esto, ya no lo necesitas. Aunque deberías evitar los movimientos bruscos en los próximos días.

Tony asintió y guardó silencio por un rato, mirando a la nada.

―No han informado la muerte del Capitán América en los medios. ―Dijo con voz monótona.

Bruce suspiró y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

―No lo han hecho porque es tarea de los Vengadores dar un anuncio como ese. ―La mirada de Tony se dirigió hacia él. ―Ninguno de nosotros piensa que Steve esté muerto, no realmente. Además Natasha nos dejó muy claro que el pobre estará en problemas, cuando aparezca, por habernos preocupado.

El silencio se instaló nuevamente entre ellos.

―He intentado hackear el sistema informático del satélite ruso. No he podido hacerlo; son buenos. ―Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá. ―Quiero ir a buscar a Steve yo mismo, sin importar si me meto en problemas… pero no sabría dónde empezar. Ha pasado un mes y en ese tiempo pudo ir a cualquier parte. Tardaría meses en encontrarlo por mi cuenta. ―La voz de Tony se fue apagando.

―Aparecerá. ―Dijo el doctor con convicción.

Puso una mano en su hombro y dio un apretón antes de levantarse e ir en dirección a la cocina. Tony sabía que no estaba ahí solo por su hombro. Sonrió ante la preocupación de su equipo. Aunque preferiría que Steve fuera el que diera vueltas por la cocina en ese momento.

•••

Cuando James cruzó el umbral de su puerta, con el soldado inconsciente sobre el hombro, tuvo una sensación de completo alivio. No podría creer que luego de casi cinco semanas, finalmente, había vuelto a su pequeño y destartalado apartamento en las afueras de Bucarest.

Lo primero que hizo fue llevar a Steve a su habitación y acomodarlo en su cama. Volvió a revisar su temperatura y suspiró con cansancio al notar que no había bajado ni un poco. Dejó al pequeño Stan sobre la cama, junto al soldado, y salió en busca de las cosas que estaban en la furgoneta: ropa, mantas y el dinero que había guardado.

Volvió a entrar y se encontró con el rubio delirando otra vez. Steve llamaba a Tony con insistencia en medio de la fiebre; su frente cubierta en sudor y su respiración acelerada. Lo único que salía de sus labios era ese nombre. El problema era que Bucky no tenía cómo contactarse con los Vengadores. La única solución sería presentarse ante ellos con el soldado, pero no podría viajar sin llamar la atención con un hombre inconsciente a su lado. Tendría que esperar a que Steve mejorara y pudiera mantenerse en pie antes de viajar.

•••

Una vez que Tony se dio por vencido con el satélite, lo único que hacía era dormir. Pasaba todo el día metido en la cama del soldado y salía solo para comer y bañarse, pero ya ni de eso tenía ganas. Solo lo hacía para evitarse los regaños de la espía rusa y las amenazas de Pepper, que llamaba cada noche.

A veces, cuando no tenía ganas de dormir y sentía que sus esperanzas comenzaban a mermar, sacaba su teléfono celular y daba una vuelta por su galería de fotos; aquellas que había tomado cuando hicieron su escapada a la mansión de Malibú. Le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Steve, con el sol dando de lleno en su rostro y ese brillo en sus ojos. También se tomaba un rato para observar las fotografías que había tomado una mañana mientras el soldado dormía; se veía tan pacífico y tan inocente en aquellos momentos…

Pero tal como había momentos en los que se sentía melancólico y observaba esas fotos, había otros en los que se quedaba ahí, sin hacer nada. Mirando hacia la nada, esperando que el cansancio lo invadiera y así poder dormir. Y la verdad era que Tony no estaba durmiendo bien, estaba cansado todo el tiempo y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Ya ni siquiera las fotografías de ellos dos felices en sus vacaciones obligadas le subían el ánimo.

Las pesadillas comenzaron una tarde, cuando cayó inconsciente, por el agotamiento y la falta de comida, sobre la cama de Steve.

•••

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el taller, se llevó las manos a la cara y algo se sintió extraño. Alejó las manos de su rostro y las miró con sorpresa y horror; sus manos estaban pálidas, arrugadas y cubiertas de manchas. Corrió a un espejo y se espantó al ver su reflejo: había envejecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Observó su rostro con atención y pudo ver su barba bien recortada, ahora blanca; su cabello encanecido y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Todo en él había cambiado.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió y una mujer alta, delgada, distinguida y con el cabello recogido en un moño elegante se adentró en el lugar. La mujer se acercó a él y Tony pudo reconocer a Pepper Potts; finos y elegantes mechones de color blanco surcaban su cabello y ligeras arrugas adornaban su rostro en los lugares precisos para darle el aspecto de una mujer que ha envejecido con elegancia. Una de sus manos se posó en su antebrazo y notó las arrugas en ella. Ambos habían envejecido.

―Tenemos que salir, Tony. ―Se escuchó la voz de la mujer. ―Tienes que dar el discurso. No quiero obligarte, pero hoy se cumplen veinticinco años desde que Steve desapareció y-

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y se levantó de la cama con un horrible dolor de espalda. Las palabras de la Pepper de su sueño resonando en su cabeza. Su respiración agitada, el sudor en su frente. Se sentó en la cama y trató de calmarse. No pudo, por lo que partió al baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría y tratar de recobrar la compostura.

―Fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla. ―Le dijo a su yo del espejo, asegurándose de que su reflejo fuera igual que el de esa mañana.

•••

James ya no sabía qué hacer con Steve. Habían pasado tres días desde que llegaron a Bucarest y no había reaccionado, así que optó por la idea más descabelladamente simple que pudo acudir a su mente. Llenó la tina con agua fría, vertió todo el hielo que pudo conseguir en la tienda en ella y dejó al rubio en ropa interior antes de dejarlo caer dentro. Los minutos pasaron y lo único diferente eran los gestos que se mostraban en el rostro del enfermo.

Cuando comenzaba a pensar que tal vez esa había sido una pésima idea, Steve abrió los ojos. Por primera vez, desde que lo había encontrado, sus ojos no estaban brillantes y desenfocados a causa de la fiebre. Sostuvo al hombre que fue su mejor amigo un poco más hasta que fue capaz de sentarse por sí mismo. La mirada de Steve se clavó en su rostro y sus ojos se entrecerraron en reconocimiento.

― ¿Bucky? ―Dijo al tiempo que temblaba de frío.

•••

Tony se quitó la máscara de Iron Man y caminó hacia el Capitán América, que también se había deshecho de su casco. Se miraron por un minuto, la mirada del soldado tenía algo diferente en ella. Entonces Steve dijo algo que no tenía sentido. Algo que había dicho hace mucho tiempo en un contexto muy diferente.

―No eres un héroe, Stark, así que deja de pretender ser uno. Eres solo un hombre en una armadura de metal.

Tony no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero escuchar esas palabras después de tanto tiempo le cayó como un duro golpe en el estómago. Miró a los demás, todo el equipo estaba ahí, pero ellos no hicieron nada. Lo miraban con desaprobación. Dio una vuelta sobre sus pies hasta volver a mirar a Steve, esta vez se veía diferente, su mirada oscurecida. Miró alrededor una vez más y se encontró solo con Steve frente a él.

Steve se preparó para atacar. Para atacarlo a él. No quería luchar con Steve, era el amor de su vida, pero no podía dejar que le hiciera daño. Se llevó la mano derecha con la armadura a la cara, pero la máscara y la armadura habían desaparecido de su cuerpo. Estaba indefenso. El Capitán lo atacó y Tony cayó pesadamente al suelo. Todo su cuerpo dolía, pero su corazón dolía aún más; el hombre que amaba y que decía amarlo estaba atacándolo. De un momento a otro tuvo al soldado sobre él y vio con horror como el escudo bajaba con rapidez sobre su pecho. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue la expresión vacía de Steve, luego el odio en su mirada. Sintió el escudo caer, partiendo el reactor que estaba incrustado en su pecho.

Despertó gritando y completamente sudado. Aterrado.

Con la respiración acelerada y su corazón apretado por el dolor, se llevó las manos desesperadamente al pecho; buscando la herida, buscando el reactor destrozado, pero no encontró nada de eso. Sus manos se encontraron con las placas de Steve. Se aferró a ellas y trató de calmar su respiración. _Solo fue otra pesadilla_ , se dijo cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la cama una vez más.

•••

―Así que me encontraste cuando venías de vuelta de Siberia. ―Repitió Steve, asimilando la historia.

Luego de reaccionar, James lo mantuvo un par de minutos más dentro de la tina con agua fría, solo para asegurarse. Lo dejó salir y le prestó algo de ropa para que pudiera estar cómodo. Bucky le había contado su misión autoimpuesta y que cuando salía de allí lo había encontrado, así como todo su viaje de regreso a Bucarest.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados frente a frente con una taza de café en las manos.

―Así es. Eliminé a los soldados y cuando venía de vuelta te encontré. ―Confirmó el pelinegro. Dubitativo decidió preguntar aquello que rondaba por su cabeza. ― ¿Qué pasó?

La mirada de Steve se quedó fija en un punto lejano de la pared tras el Soldado del Invierno, pensando. Recordando.

―Estábamos en una misión de reconocimiento; un nuevo grupo de Hydra apareció. Nos tendieron una trampa y escapamos, pero fuimos perseguidos. En un momento de la batalla lanzaron una bomba en dirección a Iron Man y me metí en medio. ―Negó con la cabeza. ―En el instante en que la bomba tocó mi escudo explotó y no recuerdo nada más.

―Iron Man. Tony Stark. ―Dijo.

Steve asintió.

―Llamabas a Tony en sueños, cuando delirabas por la fiebre.

El rubio desvió la mirada y no dijo nada al respecto. Trató de levantarse para emprender el viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos, pero estaba débil y trastabilló. James alcanzó a sostenerlo y lo volvió a sentar.

―No estás en condiciones de hacer nada. La herida en tu abdomen no ha cerrado aún y no sabemos el estado de tu brazo. ―Se levantó y despareció tras una puerta. Después volvió con un plato en la mano. ―Es lo único que tengo, más tarde traeré comida de verdad. Necesitas recobrar fuerzas. ―Sentenció.

Steve comió en silencio y luego dejó que su amigo lo llevara a la habitación y lo metiera dentro de la cama.

―Gracias, Bucky. ―Dijo en el momento en que el otro estaba a punto de desaparecer por la puerta.

El mencionado solo asintió y salió del departamento.

•••

Otra semana pasó y lo único diferente era que Tony ya no quería dormir. Las pesadillas llenaban sus sueños y lo hacían despertar con el rostro cubierto en sudor y el corazón latiendo desbocado, tratando de escapar de su pecho. Había tenido toda clase de pesadillas, todas relacionadas con Steve. En algunas se iba, lo abandonaba, en otras lo atacaba y luego desaparecía; en otras, lo encontraba congelado enterrado en la nieve. Pero algunas, como la que había tenido hace unos minutos, dolían más que otras.

Estaban los dos, sentados en el sofá rojo del taller. Steve leía un libro en voz alta y Tony estaba recostado sobre su costado, con uno de los fuertes brazos del soldado alrededor de sus hombros. Escuchaba la fuerte voz de Steve, cada palabra de aquella novela de misterio, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Todo era perfecto, tal como algunos de los momentos que compartieron en el taller en esos meses de relación. Todo iba bien hasta que la voz de Steve se silenció y el calor de su cuerpo desapareció; su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y terminó recostado sobre el sofá. Solo.

Steve se había esfumado frente a él y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Secó el sudor de su frente y de dio media vuelta en la cama. Su corazón se estrujó una vez más al pensar en Steve. Se deslizó por la orilla de la cama hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en el colchón. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de pensar en los buenos momentos que pasó con Steve antes de que desapareciera, pero todos sus recuerdos se torcían y algunos se mezclaban con sus pesadillas. De pronto, simplemente, dejó de pensar.

•••

Steve se negaba a esperar más tiempo para volver a Nueva York y buscar a Tony, pero su cuerpo de súper soldado aún estaba recuperándose y el proceso estaba tomando más tiempo del que debería; de seguro era a causa de las muchas semanas que pasó inconsciente y con una fiebre demasiado alta.

―Necesito volver, Bucky. ―Dijo, intentando levantarse una vez más de la cama. ―El equipo debe estar preocupado por mí, deben pensar que estoy muerto. Necesito volver con Tony. ―Murmuró la última frase en voz baja.

La cabeza del pelinegro se giró con rapidez hacia él y su mirada se quedó fija en su rostro.

―Primero lo llamas en sueños y ahora quieres volver a su lado. ―Reflexionó. ―Hay algo de lo que no estoy al tanto.

Steve estaba bastante sorprendido por el cambio que su amigo había tenido desde la última vez que lo vio. Ahora parecía más en paz consigo mismo, más en paz con sus recuerdos y más en paz con él; tal parecía que había retomado viejos hábitos, como preguntarle por cosas privadas. Se alegraba por ello, pues quería decir que el hombre que tenía frente a él tenía muchas posibilidades de volver a ser el hombre que fue en el pasado y tal vez, solo tal vez, volver a ser su mejor amigo en el presente. Lo que le preocupaba era su reacción al saber de lo suyo con Tony, después de todo él también se había criado en los años cuarenta y no había estado descongelado el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse al mundo tal y como era. De todas formas decidió contarle la verdad.

―Buck, tengo algo que decirte. ―Se quedó en silencio, buscando las palabras, bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo. ―La verdad es que… Tony y yo estamos en una relación desde hace meses.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos por un eterno minuto, que luego fue roto por un maullido del pequeño Stan. Steve lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acarició con suavidad, esperando por una respuesta o alguna reacción por parte del hombre del cabello largo.

―Entonces… entonces es mejor que te recuperes pronto para que puedas volver a su lado. ―Respondió con un tono de voz natural. Al parecer se había hecho una idea de su relación con Tony al escucharlo delirar llamándolo y ahora solo había recibido una confirmación.

―Tienes que ir conmigo. ―Lo miró con decisión.

―No. No iré. Sabes que no puedo. Te ayudaré a llegar a Nueva York y luego me iré. Nada más.

El rubio suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

―Tony perdió a sus padres cuando tenía veintiún años por causa del Soldado del Invierno. ―Bucky desvió la mirada. ―Es algo que nunca pudo superar, sé que no lo ha hecho aunque intenta ocultarlo. Si te enfrentas a él, no solo le ayudarás a cerrar esa dolorosa etapa de su vida, sino que también servirá para aliviar un poco tu conciencia. ―El pelinegro lo miró nuevamente, con una expresión dura. ―Aunque haya pasado lo que pasó en estos años, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y te conozco. Sé que también sufres por lo que Hydra te obligó a hacerles a todas esas personas, aunque no los recuerdes.

―Los recuerdo a todos, Steve. A todos. ―Susurró. ―Lo haré. Tal vez tengas algo de razón y pueda redimirme un poco.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

―Debes estar listo. ―Soltó Steve, de repente. Bucky lo miraba sin comprender. ―Tony me prometió que te enviaría al hospital por un par de semanas cuando te tuviera frente a él. ―Explicó con una sonrisa. ―Y yo no voy a detenerlo.

Bucky hizo una mueca ante sus últimas palabras.

•••

Los días pasaron con lentitud hasta que Steve se sintió lo suficientemente bien como para levantarse y caminar un poco por el pobre vecindario en el que vivía Bucky. Habían ido a un doctor que le había asegurado, después de tomarle una radiografía, que su brazo estaba bien, por lo que ya no tenía el yeso. La herida de su abdomen estaba cicatrizando bien y le quitaron los puntos que su amigo, y salvador, había improvisado. Pero aún tenía que irse con cuidado.

Steve estaba en el departamento, donde Bucky le había dejado para hacer un par de "cosas". Tenía un jugo a medio terminar sobre la mesa y al gato en su pecho, mientras lo acariciaba con cuidado. De pronto, la puerta se abrió con fuerza y su amigo entró al lugar.

―Nos vamos mañana. ―Anunció al cerrar la puerta. ―Debo preparar un par de cosas antes de irnos. ―Mencionó mientras entraba a la habitación.

La idea de volver a ver a Tony se instaló en su mente con rapidez y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Incluso sus ojos parecieron recuperar algo de brillo ante la noticia.

―Mañana temprano tomaremos un tren en dirección a Francia, una vez allí, dado que ninguno de los dos tiene pasaporte, nos iremos en un barco de carga; me las arreglaré para que podamos irnos pasado mañana. ―Siguió explicando cuando salió de la habitación. ―Desde allí el viaje tomará unos cuatro días.

El rubio soldado se quedó en silencio.

―En una semana estarás con tu adorado Tony, viendo como me da la paliza que merezco. ―Dijo golpeando con fuerza y familiaridad su hombro.

Steve no podía decir nada. Se había quedado en blanco. Lo único que había en su mente en ese momento era Tony. Verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Por fin volvería con Tony.

•••

Luego de esa última pesadilla en la que Steve se desvanecía a su lado, Tony cayó en una seria depresión. Si bien se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que Steve pudiera estar muerto, cada vez veía menos esperanzas de encontrarlo. Especialmente desde que habían dejado de buscarlo, debido a que no estaban en buenos términos con el gobierno ruso; ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar en buenos términos con su propio gobierno.

Habían pasado cuatro días y se negaba a abrir la puerta. No había comido y casi no dormía. Su rostro mostraba unas oscuras y marcadas ojeras; su barba, siempre bien recortaba, había crecido un poco y se veía desarreglada y sin su estilo particular; su cabello estaba opaco y sucio, y su cuerpo había perdido peso por la falta de alimento.

En ese estado lo encontraron sus compañeros cuando Natasha tuvo suficiente de tonterías y forzó la puerta para entrar.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y a la habitación le hacía falta buena ventilación con urgencia; apestaba ahí adentro. Natasha destinó todas las tareas: Clint abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, Bruce sería el encargado de cambiar las sábanas y tirar la ropa sucia en el cesto, Sam debía encargarse de preparar comida decente y apropiada para alguien que no ha comido en cuatro días. Natasha se dirigió a Tony, que estaba sentado en el piso, junto a la cama.

―No vas a seguir lamentándote por tonterías, Stark. Cuando Steve regrese no quiero que vea el desastre en el que te has convertido, así que más te vale colaborar y meterte a la ducha si no quieres problemas. ―Amenazó la pelirroja al tiempo que lo obligaba a levantarse tirando de su brazo, apretando con fuerza para forzarle a moverse.

Tony gruñó algo que no se entendió.

La exasesina lo empujó entro del baño y cerró la puerta.

―Si no has salido en media hora, bañado y afeitado, vendré a buscarte. ―Amenazó una vez más.

A su alrededor, los hombres realizaban sus tareas en silencio. La mujer se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, observando a Sam mientras éste preparaba algo de comer. A los pocos minutos, Bruce y Clint se sentaron junto a ella a esperar por el millonario.

El tiempo pasó y se cumplieron los treinta minutos. La pelirroja iba a levantarse de su lugar, pero fue detenida por Bruce.

―Vamos a darle otros diez minutos, Natasha. Creo que los necesitará.

La peligrosa mujer suspiró y asintió. No podía negarle nada a Bruce, no a él.

Los minutos pasaron y esta vez fue el doctor quien se levantó.

―Iré yo. ―Informó.

Caminó a paso rápido a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y golpeó dos veces, suavemente, con sus nudillos. Al no recibir respuesta, decidió entrar. Encontró a Tony sentado en la tina, con el agua cayendo sobre su cabeza desde la regadera; sus rodillas recogidas y sus brazos rodeándolas. Se acercó a él y se agachó junto a la tina para estar a su altura. El moreno giró su rostro y lo miró; al menos se había afeitado y su barba se veía como siempre.

―Sabes, Bruce. ―Dijo de repente. ―Steve disfrutaba mucho de nuestras duchas juntos. Se sentaba tras de mí y yo me recostaba sobre su pecho…

El doctor sonrió con tristeza al escucharlo, aunque un tanto incómodo por lo que Tony pudiera decir a continuación.

―Lo que más disfrutaba era lavar mi cabello, sabes. Masajeaba mi cabeza con el shampoo y luego lo enjuagaba por largos minutos. Siempre terminaba adormecido… creo que lo hacía para que me quedara dormido al meterme a la cama. ―Hizo una pausa. ―Siempre preocupándose de que durmiera lo suficiente…

―Tony, ―dijo con suavidad― es hora de salir del agua.

―No puedo dormir ahora, Bruce. Tengo pesadillas. ―Mencionó ausente, ignorándolo. ―Siempre se va o se desvanece, a veces lo encuentro congelado en el hielo…

El moreno se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y se encogió aún más en su posición. Luego de un minuto de silencio se removió en el agua e intentó levantarse. El doctor le ayudó a incorporarse y lo envolvió con una bata de baño que le quedaba grande; era de Steve. Salieron del baño y el científico lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

―Ahí dejé algo de ropa que encontré por aquí. Es tuya. ―El silencio del moreno le hizo sentir un extraño nudo en el estómago. ―Vístete y ve a la cocina. Nadie quiere ver a Natasha enojada contigo.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación con la esperanza de que el genio le hiciera caso.

Cinco minutos después Tony estaba en la cocina, obligándose a comer lo que tenía frente a él. En completo silencio. Natasha iba a decir algo, pero un gesto de su novio la hizo callar. Cuando el moreno terminó de comer se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada.

―Necesitas dormir, viejo. ―Dijo Sam al ver sus marcadas ojeras.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Tony aceptó. Se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó a la habitación. Cerró la ventana y juntó las cortinas, rebuscó en el armario de Steve y sacó una de sus camisetas, la reemplazó por la suya y se dirigió a la cama. Buscó debajo de la cama y sacó el escudo del Capitán. Lo contempló un momento y se metió a la cama, con el escudo a su lado y una mano sobre él. Eso y las placas era lo que más lo mantenía cerca de Steve.

Una vez más pensó en él y volvió a preguntarse, _Steve, ¿dónde estás?_ , antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Sí, bueno... acabo de releer esto y debo decir que, sí, incluí algunas cosas de CW en las pesadillas de Tony y en otras situaciones, por si no lo notaron. No podía no hacerlo, es una película que rompió mi corazón y aunque no quise incluirla en la línea temporal de **Nuestra Historia** , algo de participación tenía que tener.

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review con todas sus opiniones, dudas, predicciones (me encanta leer sus predicciones), sus "me gustaría que..." y todo eso. ¿Qué creen? ¿Ya terminó el sufrimiento? ¿Es momento de que nuestros amados protagonistas se vuelvan a ver? De ser así, ¿cómo creen que será ese reencuentro? Díganme lo que piensan, tal vez alguien tenga razón.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 19 de Marzo, 2018.**


	44. Capítulo 44: Por ti

Hey!

Debo admitir que escribí este capítulo hace varias semanas (de hecho la historia otra vez me está alcanzando) y al releerlo me di cuenta de todo lo que había escrito y de lo profundo que puede afectar a alguien la pérdida de la persona amada. En este capítulo por fin termina la espera en la que los he tenido a todos (Tony, perdóname por hacerte sufrir).

Espero les guste.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 44**

 **Por ti**

* * *

Steve no podía más consigo mismo. Estaba emocionado y aterrado al mismo tiempo. No podía creer que por fin, luego de cuatro interminables días, en los que había recobrado casi todas sus fuerzas, habían llegado a puerto. Viajaron durante toda la tarde en dirección a Nueva York y cuando llegaron ya se había hecho de noche. El frío del invierno ya había desaparecido y la noche era un tanto oscura, pero agradablemente cálida. Tomaron un autobús en dirección al antiguo departamento del soldado y entraron por la escalera de incendios.

Las cosas estaban tal como él las había dejado tantos meses atrás, el día en que se fue a vivir a la torre Stark. Paseó la mirada por cada una de las superficies y la dejó caer sobre su sofá preferido, luego en el sofá donde tuvo esa amena plática con el millonario aquella mañana en que apareció de improviso para proponer la locura de vivir todos juntos en la torre. La mejor cosa que le había pasado en la vida.

James lo miraba en silencio, observando cada cambio que pasaba por su rostro al mirar al interior de aquel destartalado lugar. De pronto la mirada de Steve se posó en él y por un segundo el pelinegro no supo qué hacer ni adónde mirar.

―Tienes que quedarte aquí esta noche, Buck. ―El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante el apodo, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa forma tan familiar en que lo trataba Steve. ―Mañana en la tarde, a eso de las seis, tienes que presentarte en la torre Stark. Puedes tomar un taxi a la vuelta de la esquina y pedir que te lleve allí, todos saben dónde está la torre.

― ¿Qué se supone que le diga a Stark? No puedo llegar y disculparme por algo que apenas recuerdo. ―Lo miró con duda.

Aunque habían hablado del asunto en su departamento en Bucarest, el pelinegro seguía sin estar seguro de ello. Sí, había dicho que los recordaba a todos, pero no recordaba el cómo ni el cuándo; esos datos se habían mezclado y luego se habían borrado entre cada uno de los procedimientos para borrar su memoria. No quería que esos recuerdos volvieran a él al hablar con el hijo de dos de las personas que había asesinado.

―No te preocupes por eso. Ya te lo dije antes de venir aquí, tu principal problema será la amenaza de Tony de enviarte al hospital en cuanto te vea. Lo conozco, lo intentará y, probablemente, lo consiga. ―Sonrió tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que se lo dijo. Esa sonrisa que confirmaba que Steve no haría nada para defenderlo de su novio.

―Y yo no me resistiré. ―Suspiró y se sentó en el brazo del sofá. ―Si eso es lo que necesita para perdonarme, lo aceptaré. Será un peso menos sobre mis hombros si consigo algo de perdón por lo que me obligaron a hacer. ―Su mirada se ensombreció.

― ¿No te irás?

El otro negó con la cabeza y extendió su mano hacia él. Se dieron un apretón de manos con la promesa de verse al día siguiente en la torre. Steve dio media vuelta y salió por la misma ventana que habían utilizado para entrar. Necesitaba llegar pronto con Tony.

•••

Steve se bajó del taxi y caminó en medio de la oscuridad en dirección a la entrada del vestíbulo de la torre. Ingresó su clave y entró. La voz de JARVIS lo sobresaltó.

― _Bienvenido, Capitán. Es grato tenerlo de regreso después de tanto tiempo ausente. Informaré al Señor Stark de su llegada, de inmediato._

―Espera, JARVIS. No informes de mi llegada aún y dime donde está Tony.

― _Como prefiera, Capitán. El Señor Stark está en su habitación._ ―Informó.

Caminó a paso rápido al elevador y entró en él.

Cada piso que subía aumentaba los latidos de su corazón. Había estado tantas semanas inconsciente que no tuvo realmente una correcta percepción del tiempo que estuvo sin Tony, pero esa semana que Bucky le había obligado a permanecer en cama para recuperarse, sumado a esos seis días de viaje, se le habían hecho insufribles y eternamente largos. Extrañaba a Tony de una forma que jamás creyó posible. Nunca había añorado tanto la presencia de alguien a su lado. Extrañaba sus sonrisas, sus ojos brillantes, sus besos, extrañaba todo de él.

El sonido de la puerta del elevador le trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos. Se había detenido en su piso. Iba a preguntar el porqué de eso, pero comprendió que JARVIS se refería a _su_ habitación, no a la de Tony.

Dio un paso dentro del piso y respiró profundamente, armándose de valor. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Tony, tal vez estuviera enojado por no comunicarse antes, pero no tenía como hacerlo; sin contar que había estado inconsciente por semanas. Aunque si Tony estaba dormido en su cama no podía estar muy enojado con él.

Caminó en dirección a la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y pudo ver a Tony de espaldas a esta, recostado en la cama. Se acercó con lentitud y en completo silencio, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, tratando de no despertarlo. Rodeó la cama y la imagen que vio le causó un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tony no estaba enojado con él. El moreno estaba de lado en la cama, cubierto con el edredón hasta la mitad del abdomen, con un brazo extendido sobre su escudo. Sus dedos se aferraban al borde del escudo como si fuera una tabla en medio del mar. Le observó detalladamente gracias a la tenue luz que la luna creciente dejaba entrar por las cortinas mal cerradas; estaba pálido y ojeroso, sus mejillas hundidas y su cabello desordenado. El dolor que sintió en un principio se hizo más fuerte al ver aquella imagen. Lo miró un poco más y se fijó en que llevaba una de sus camisetas. Varias veces le había visto ponerse esa camiseta al salir de la cama y ahora podía notar que le quedaba mucho más grande que la última vez; Tony había adelgazado mientras él no estuvo.

La imagen demacrada y débil del genio le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma porque sabía que era por su causa. Si no hubieran ido a esa misión… No. No podía pensar de esa forma. No era su culpa. Ellos habían cumplido con su deber al ir en aquella misión. Los únicos culpables eran los soldados de Hydra y esa bomba que fue disparada en dirección a Tony.

En parte se alegraba de saber que, dentro de todo, el sentimiento que llenaba su pecho, ese que le decía que Tony estaba vivo, que estaba bien luego de aquella explosión, había sido acertado. Tony había sufrido por su ausencia, pero lo había salvado de la bomba y eso era todo lo que importaba. Tony estaba vivo, estaba bien y estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama.

Sonrió ante aquel último pensamiento.

Con mucho cuidado quitó el escudo de la cama sin despertar a Tony y lo depositó en el piso alfombrado. Se sentó junto a él y lo observó. Detalló una vez más su rostro y comprendió lo mucho que ambos se habían necesitado en esas semanas. Tony probablemente lo creía muerto. Una de sus manos se acercó inconscientemente al rostro del moreno y se posó en su mejilla. Acarició con suavidad. Una arruga apareció en su frente y los ojos del moreno comenzaron a abrirse.

Al abrir los ojos y reconocer a Steve, Tony se abrazó a él con fuerza, sin querer soltarlo jamás, temiendo que desapareciera como cada vez que soñaba con él. Como en todas esas dolorosas pesadillas que lo asaltaban últimamente.

―Steve. ―Susurró con la voz rota y ronca. ―No te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas. ―Murmuraba una y otra vez sin abrir los ojos.

Los brazos del soldado rodearon ese delgado cuerpo con fuerza en un abrazo tan necesitado que casi dejó al moreno sin aliento. Hundió la cabeza en el cuello del genio aspirando su aroma, convenciéndose de que era real. Convenciéndose de que por fin estaba ahí. Que por fin estaba con él, luego de extrañarlo tanto.

―No me iré. ―Murmuró contra su oído, mientras los brazos del genio lo rodeaba con la misma fuerza que él, sin soltarlo ni un poco.

―Siempre dices eso. ―Contestó con tristeza. ―Cada vez que te sueño prometes que no te irás, después desapareces y al despertar no estás aquí.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en el corazón del hombre de los años cuarenta. Su voz le partió un poco más el corazón. No podía permitir que Tony pensara que estaba soñando. Debía hacerle ver que estaba realmente ahí. Tenía que hacer algo para que Tony perdiera el miedo a que desapareciera otra vez.

Con dificultad logró que el genio soltara un poco el abrazo y dirigió sus manos al rostro demacrado del hombre frente a él. Lo tomó firmemente y le obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Cuando sus ojos, opacos por la tristeza, se posaron en los del soldado, el brillo pareció volver a ellos. Tony nunca veía claramente los ojos del rubio en sus pesadillas, ahora sí; se quedó prendado de sus ojos por un eterno minuto y después observó su rostro. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño.

―Steve. ―Soltó en un jadeo. ―Eres tú. En verdad estás aquí.

Sin responder, el soldado se acercó lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso casto. Fue un toque de labios simple y suave que duró una deliciosa eternidad. Un beso cargado de sentimientos, con un "te extrañé" impreso en la simplicidad del mismo. Cuando se separaron, Tony se abrazó a su cuello y se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando consigo al súper soldado.

Estuvieron así, simplemente abrazados, por largos minutos que bien pudieron convertirse en horas. No querían alejarse del calor del otro. De ese calor que tanto habían añorado.

―No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé, Steve. ―Dejó salir en un susurro. ―Te busqué. Luché porque me dejaran entrar a Siberia para buscarte y te busqué; envié a la Legión de Hierro por ti, pero no te encontré. Por un momento, llegué a considerar la idea de que estuvieras muerto.

La cabeza de Tony se escondió en su cuello al decir eso último.

―Alguien me encontró y me salvó la vida. Estuve inconsciente por semanas y desperté hace unos días. Tuve que mantenerme en reposo por una semana antes de poder volver a buscarte.

Tony lo miró con confusión por un momento.

―Te contaré todo con detalles cuando estemos todos juntos. Supongo que el equipo tendrá las mismas preguntas que tú.

Con esa aclaración el genio se quedó más tranquilo y volvió a descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Steve.

Sus respiraciones eran tranquilas y acompasadas, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dormido. Era tanta la emoción de volver a estar juntos y tanto el miedo de volver a despertar sin el otro que no podían dormir. Pasado un rato, la mano de Steve acarició su abdomen y se metió debajo de la camiseta buscando un poco más de cercanía para asegurarse de que todo era real. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que de los labios del genio saliera un gemido.

Steve contuvo el aliento.

Para Tony había pasado demasiado tiempo sin sentir las manos de su soldado sobre su piel, demasiado tiempo sin sus besos, sin sus caricias tiernas, sin sus caricias ardientes que encendían su piel con cada toque.

―Estás usando mi camiseta. ―Mencionó mientras seguía acariciando distraídamente la cálida piel, esperando escuchar otro gemido.

El moreno asintió y dejó salir un suspiro pesado. Realmente había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Steve lo había acariciado y lo necesitaba. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba sentir su calor y sus caricias. Su respiración se volvió irregular y su sangre comenzó a arder dentro de sus venas, su cuerpo empezó a palpitar ante la anticipación y el deseo.

―Por favor. ―Rogó en un gemido lastimero. ―Steve.

Al escuchar esa súplica, sin saber lo mucho que también deseaba aquello, Steve se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mecánico y con ambas manos subiendo por su torso, arrastró su camiseta hacia arriba. Lanzó la camiseta a un lado y descendió a besar el pecho de Tony. Se encontró con sus placas alrededor del cuello del genio y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a sus labios para besarlo profundamente.

Besó con profundidad, con hambre, con deseo y con amor. Sintió los labios del moreno separarse para dejarle paso a su lengua que no tardó en buscar la del otro; sus lenguas se encontraron y sus bocas amortiguaron el sonido de sus gemidos de placer. Sentir el contacto de la lengua del otro por primera vez en tanto tiempo les hizo ver el cielo. Entrelazaron sus lenguas en caricias suaves y dulces, reconociendo el sabor del otro, disfrutando del momento. La lengua de Steve recorrió el interior de la boca del moreno, acarició su paladar con sensualidad arrancándole un jadeo, provocando que Tony tirara de sus cabellos con fuerza.

El beso terminó con un sonido húmedo por la mezcla de saliva. Se miraron a los ojos.

Steve se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y las manos de Tony volaron a su torso, luego a su espalda. Acariciando y apretando la suave piel a su paso. Levantó su cabeza de la almohada y depositó húmedos besos en sus pectorales, donde pudo identificar un par de cicatrices recientes. Acarició el marcado abdomen de su soldado y descubrió un pequeño vendaje en uno de sus costados.

―No es nada. ―Le aseguró el rubio, al sentir que se detenía.

Tony no le creyó del todo, pero siguió con su recorrido hacia el pantalón; ya le preguntaría más adelante por esa herida. Sus manos alcanzaron el borde de sus pantalones y rápidamente los desabrochó. Steve estaba igual de ansioso por ese encuentro, así que se levantó de la cama y se quitó los pantalones y toda la ropa que le quedaba, quedando completamente desnudo ante los ojos del genio. Se acercó a la cama nuevamente y desvistió con agilidad a su novio, y volvió a recostase junto a él.

Se acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo con todas las ansias que lo carcomían. Una de las piernas de Steve fue a parar entre las de Tony, pegando su torso al costado del moreno. Una de las manos del genio estaba posada en su cuello y la otra se aferraba a su espalda, impidiendo que se alejara; Steve no deseaba alejarse, todo lo contrario.

El beso se deshizo y, sin palabras, Steve se colocó entre las piernas del genio, que lo recibió con gusto, y comenzó a frotarse contra él.

Sentir nuevamente el cuerpo caliente de Steve contra el suyo fue algo tan abrumador que Tony no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus manos cayeron a sus costados y apretó las sábanas con fuerza. Lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Sentía algo extraño, como si necesitara que Steve le hiciera el amor para poder, finalmente, convencerse de que estaba ahí en la cama con él. Sintió a Steve estirarse sobre él, buscando el lubricante en el cajón de la mesilla y se quedó ahí. Paralizado y expectante. Su respiración de aceleró y su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho. Cuando los dedos de Steve, cubiertos por el viscoso y frío líquido, se hundieron en su cuerpo no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir. Dejó salir un gemido tan grave, profundo y necesitado que casi le pareció ajeno. Los dedos del rubio se movían en su interior con expertiz, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer; cuando entrar, cuando salir y a qué velocidad hacerlo, y los jadeos que salían de los labios del genio aumentaban con cada movimiento. Sus ojos cerrados; sus piernas abiertas, dejándolo vulnerable y expuesto. Gimió en protesta cuando los dedos que lo preparaban salieron de su cuerpo demasiado pronto.

Los labios de Steve sellaron los suyos y ahogaron el quejido que salió de su garganta al sentir el duro miembro abrirse paso en su interior. Su beso entorpeció cuando Steve comenzó a penetrarlo con lentos movimientos dentro y fuera de él; movimientos largos y deliciosos. El vaivén que lo enloquecía le obligó a llevar sus manos a la espalda de Steve, donde apretó la piel caliente y sudorosa, dejando ligeras marcas de sus dedos.

Los besos de Steve bajaron por el cuello de Tony hasta llegar a su pecho, sin dejar de moverse en su interior. Mordió con suavidad sus endurecidos pezones y lamió sus pectorales con sensualidad. Sintió las manos de Tony viajar a su espalda y apretar su piel con fuerza, pero no le importó. Las piernas de Tony rodearon sus caderas y le obligaron a hundirse más profundo en su interior. Steve escuchó un largo gemido proveniente de su amante. Aceleró el ritmo solo un poco y cambió ligeramente el ángulo de sus penetraciones, y fue premiado con un jadeo ahogado junto a su oído.

Se tomó un momento para observar el rostro de Tony; sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su ceño fruncido por el placer, sus labios entreabiertos dejando salir suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y, de vez en cuando, su nombre. Descendió hacia sus labios y los devoró con hambre al tiempo que aceleraba un poco más el ritmo, pero siempre conteniendo su fuerza.

―Steeeve, ―gimió larga y roncamente― voy a…― soltó el moreno en un jadeo.

De pronto, el interior de Tony comenzó a contraerse sobre su erecto miembro, succionándolo cada vez que salía de su cuerpo. Llevó una de sus manos a la erección del genio y masturbó con suavidad, pero firmemente. Eso fue todo lo que el moreno necesitó para dejarse ir y liberar su orgasmo en la mano de Steve. Su canal se apretó aún más e inmediatamente después, Steve eyaculó en su interior con fuerza, dejando salir un ronco gemido de su garganta.

El rubio se dejó caer, cansado, sobre el cuerpo de Tony, que lo abrazó con fuerza. Luego de un rato trató de moverse para no aplastarlo, pero este se negó.

―Quiero sentirte cerca. No quiero que te vayas. ―Su voz sonó un tanto alarmada.

―Tony, no quiero aplastarte. ―Trató de razonar con voz suave.

―Está bien. ―Rezongó el otro. ―Pero solo un poco.

El soldado se movió hacia un lado, pero la mitad de su cuerpo siguió cubriendo el del genio. Ambos cómodamente abrazados se quedaron así, en un letargo que duró casi una hora.

― ¿Me buscaste? ―Preguntó el rubio con el rostro hundido en el pecho del mecánico.

―Lo hice. ―Aseguró el filántropo. ―Tuve que solicitar ayuda del gobierno para llevar a la Legión de Hierro a Siberia, pero no pudimos localizarte. Traté de ser diplomático y hablé con muchas personas. Desagradables personas, Steve. Todo para poder buscarte. Incluso la espía rusa amenazó a unos cuantos políticos y militares importantes. ―Contó. ―Cuando la Legión no te encontró, comencé a perder las esperanzas. Pensé que si estabas vivo habrías encontrado la forma de comunicarte conmigo, pero no fue así.

―Estoy aquí ahora.

―Lo sé. Sentía algo en el pecho que me decía que estabas vivo en alguna parte, pero de alguna forma creí que si estabas muerto, sería mi culpa. ―La cabeza de Steve se movió, lo estaba mirando, Tony lo sabía, pero decidió no bajar la mirada. ―Trataste de salvarme de esa bomba. Creí que habrías muerto por mi culpa. Por protegerme. Por mí.

Steve se levantó lentamente, asimilando sus palabras. Dirigió una de sus manos al rostro del otro y le hizo mirarlo.

―No es así, Tony. ―Suspiró. ― Desde que era un chico enclenque y debilucho siempre estuve dispuesto a morir por lo que creía justo: por mi país, por la gente y por mi equipo, pero jamás moriría por ti. ―La respiración de Tony se detuvo y su corazón se apretó al escuchar sus palabras. Tony estaba dispuesto a morir por Steve. Al ver la expresión dolida de Tony, Steve sonrió con una mezcla de preocupación y algo de diversión; Tony siempre se imaginaba los peores escenarios.―Por ti. ―Continuó, captando la mirada de su amor. ―Por ti estoy dispuesto a vivir, Tony. Viviré cada uno de mis días para estar contigo y hacerte feliz. Viviré por ti.

Tony no se esperaba esas palabras. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y las lágrimas que había contenido por tanto tiempo comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se abrazó con fuerza al súper soldado y dejó sus lágrimas caer sobre su cuello. Steve lo abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar su espalda en silencio.

―Te amo. ―Dijo después de un rato, cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no lo traicionaría.

Steve sonrió y siguió acariciando su espalda y sus castaños cabellos hasta que el moreno se levantó sobresaltado. Las manos de Tony lo obligaron a dejarse caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y posteriormente se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Se quedó serio por un momento, soportando el escrutinio al que Tony lo sometía.

―No sabía que podías dejarte crecer la barba. ―Dijo con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

El soldado no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejar salir una carcajada.

―No tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que te extrañé. ―Dijo divertido y lo besó. ―Te amo, Tony.

Luego de eso dieron la orden a JARVIS de mantener la llegada de Steve en completo secreto y no permitir la entrada a nadie al piso. Querían mantener la burbuja de felicidad en secreto por un poco más de tiempo. Después se quedaron dormidos, fuertemente abrazados, con el mecánico sobre el ancho cuerpo de Steve.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, lo escribí con mucho cariño.

Al principio no estaba segura de agregar o no la escena de ellos haciendo el amor, pero me pareció adecuado para la ocasión y creo que quedó bastante bien. ¡Tengo una noticia! Ya decidí cuantos capítulos quedan para terminar **Nuestra Historia**. Creí que era justo que lo supieran. Todos sabíamos que en algún momento terminaría y solo diré que es dentro de este año.

Les tengo una súper sorpresa para el próximo capítulo ;) pero es un secreto xD

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 02 de Abril, 2018.**


	45. Capítulo 45: Bucky, Tony y Steve

Hola a todo el mundo.

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero esta vez el capítulo tardó dos semanas más de lo normal. Lo hice por dos razones: nos estamos acercando al final y estoy un tanto justa de tiempo para escribir (los estudios y todo eso) así que me cuesta un poco ir al día, y, porque no he recibido reviews últimamente y eso me tiene un poco desmotivada para continuar, pero queda tan poco para el final que sería injusto dejarlo hasta aquí...

Así que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán cada cuatro semanas.

Les tengo una sorpresa en este capítulo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Después me dicen si les gustó ;)

Así que ya saben...

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 45**

 **Bucky, Tony y Steve**

* * *

Al despertar, Steve se encontró con el calor de Tony cubriendo su cuerpo. Sonrió y se removió levemente para quitárselo de encima, intentando no despertarlo. Escuchó algunos gruñidos y balbuceos sin sentido de parte del moreno y le sintió removerse hasta caer a su lado en la cama. Miró al mecánico, buscando su mirada.

― ¿A dónde ibas? ―Murmuró el moreno con voz adormilada y los ojos cerrados.

―A preparar el desayuno.

Tony pudo sentir la sonrisa en la respuesta de su soldado. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, alzó una ceja y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado y giró sobre su costado para acercarse a Steve, lo besó en los labios y se separó.

―Está bien. Desayuno es una buena idea. ―Contestó después de pensarlo un segundo.

Viendo que Tony parecía no querer salir de la cama, Steve se dispuso a levantarse. Buscó su ropa interior, se la puso y caminó hacia la puerta. Tony se levantó, rebuscó y encontró un bóxer que debía ser suyo y la camiseta de Steve que había utilizado para dormir la noche anterior, se vistió y lo siguió.

Steve sonrió ante aquello. Tony nunca se levantaba cuando tenía tanto sueño, pero parecía no querer perderlo de vista.

A diferencia del soldado, Tony se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, sin energías, y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa. Ahí volvió a adormecerse hasta que Steve puso una taza frente a él. Trató de identificar el aroma a café, pero no pudo.

―No huele a café. ―Se quejó, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa.

―Porque no es café. Es leche.

Esa frase hizo que el genio despegara su cabeza de la mesa y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Sabes que no hay desayuno sin café. ―Reclamó.

―Necesitas alimentarte, has bajado de peso mientras no estuve. ―Dijo con esa mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Con una mueca de asco y sin ganas, tomó la taza y bebió el blanco contenido. Steve lo observaba con una sonrisa mientras preparaba algo para ambos.

•••

Natasha, una vez más, daba vueltas de un lado a otro por el salón.

―JARVIS, ¿estás seguro de que el irresponsable de Stark está bien? ―Preguntó con cansancio.

― _El señor Stark despertó en medio de la noche y estuvo despierto por varias horas. Antes de volver a dormir pidió no ser molestado para poder descansar._ ―Respondió la I.A.

JARVIS estaba mintiendo. A medias, pero estaba mintiendo. Aunque su voz sonaba tan convincente que el equipo no dudó ni por un segundo de sus palabras.

•••

Luego de que un malhumorado Tony Stark comiera su abundante y nutritivo desayuno, y bebiera por obligación dos tazas de leche tibia, ambos se dirigieron una vez más a la habitación.

― ¿No tenían máquinas de afeitar en el lugar donde estuviste? ―Preguntó el mecánico mientras buscaba ropa limpia para después de la ducha.

Steve dejó su ropa sobre la cama y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla.

―No lo sé. No pregunté. ―Caminó en dirección al baño. ―Voy a afeitarme ahora.

―Espera. ―Lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano. Lo miró un poco, evaluándolo. ―Me gusta.

Las manos del moreno se dirigieron a su rostro y acariciaron su barba por un momento antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios. Volvió a mirarlo con ojo crítico por un rato.

―Te queda bien. ―Sentenció antes soltarle y entrar al baño.

El soldado lo siguió. Se miró al espejo y decidió cumplir el capricho de Tony, al menos por unos días. Luego se metió a la ducha con él.

•••

Eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron con el característico _¡Din!_ y todo el equipo esperó la gran entrada de un demacrado y deprimido Tony. Se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas al ver que detrás del genio caminaba Steve. Ambos tomados de la mano.

―Buenos días, equipo. ―Saludó el filántropo con alegría.

Los chicos se quedaron en blanco por un segundo antes de que Sam saltara de su asiento para darle un corto abrazo a Steve, acompañado de un " _es bueno verte, viejo_ ". La estancia se llenó de saludos hacia Steve y de frases que demostraban lo felices que estaban de que hubiera vuelto.

Justo cuando Clint iba a comentar algo sobre el nuevo look de Steve, una sonora cachetada le volteó el rostro al Capitán. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Steve parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender que Natasha lo había golpeado. La miró con sorpresa y antes de que Tony saliera en su defensa, dispuesto a pelear con la exasesina, la pelirroja se abrazó a Steve. Él le devolvió el abrazo con cariño sin preocuparse del golpe.

Minutos después, cuando el abrazo terminó, Tony preguntó enojado el porqué de ese recibimiento.

―Se lo merecía. ―Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Dije que estaría en problemas por habernos preocupado.

Tony la miró con profundo odio y puso una mano cuidadosamente en la mejilla golpeada de su novio, mirándolo preocupado. Steve solo sonrió.

―Bien, ―interrumpió Clint― ahora que ya corrieron los saludos y los golpes, vamos a las preguntas importantes. ¿Por qué la barba, Cap?

Sam rió y chocó los cinco con el arquero, mientras el doctor se llevaba una mano a los ojos en un gesto exasperado que decía claramente " _vivo rodeado de niños_ ".

La pareja se sentó en el sofá, muy cerca del otro, y Steve procedió a contar todo lo que Bucky le había contado de su viaje. Omitió el hecho de que fue Bucky quien lo salvó y lo estuvo cuidando, ya se enterarían cuando su amigo llegara a la torre por la tarde.

Les contó que un hombre lo había encontrado bajo la nieve teñida de rojo, creyendo que era un animal herido, y que lo había llevado todo el camino de regreso hasta un frío país de Europa. Que el hombre le había dicho que deliraba llamando a Tony y que había permanecido con fiebre muy alta por varias semanas. También les contó de su brazo fracturado y la herida de su abdomen que tanto había preocupado a Tony la noche anterior. Siguió con su relato, contando que había tenido que tomar un tren y luego un barco para poder volver, debido a que no tenía pasaporte. Relató toda su travesía con lujo de detalles, lo que le llevó casi dos horas.

―… y eso es todo. Para responder a tu pregunta, tal y como le dije a Tony, nunca pensé en afeitarme. Ni siquiera lo noté. Cuando desperté lo único que quería era volver para decirles que estaba vivo, porque pensé que eso era lo que ustedes creían después de tantas semanas. Volver contigo. ―Susurró mirando directamente a Tony, que estaba felizmente abrazado por el soldado, pegado a su costado.

Clint se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta, asombrado con la historia de sobrevivencia de Steve.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar mientras todos trataban de asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Tony dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Steve y afianzó el agarre que tenía en su mano, transmitiéndole su apoyo y su fuerza. Pero el genio no soportaba mucho el silencio, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―JARVIS, comida para todos. ¿Qué prefieren, china, tailandesa, italiana? ―Todos lo miraron extrañados por un segundo antes de recordar que él era Tony Stark y esa era su forma de enfrentar las situaciones difíciles, para finalmente responder.

•••

Habían comido y habían seguido hablando de todo lo que había pasado en esas semanas que Steve se había perdido. Tal como la reunión en Washington, el escándalo por esas fotos de ellos besándose en público, que no habían dejado de aparecer en revistas debido al hermetismo respecto a la situación por parte de Tony. Por supuesto hablaron de la actitud infantil de Tony, que se había encerrado en su habitación por cuatro días hasta que Natasha lo había sacado con una clara amenaza en la mirada. Steve no estuvo muy feliz al escuchar eso, pero no quería discutir con él por esa razón. No ahora que se acercaba cada vez más el momento en que Bucky llegaría a la torre; por un momento, al ver la felicidad en la cara de su amado novio, dudó en si traer al pelinegro sería una buena idea. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

― _Capitán, su visitante está subiendo en el elevador en este momento._ ―Interrumpió la amena charla la I.A.

En ese momento Steve se tensó un poco y miró a Tony con algo de culpa en lo profundo de su mirada azul; Tony le devolvió una mirada llena de confusión.

•••

James había dado vueltas por el departamento durante toda la noche; de un lado a otro, sin parar. Estaba ansioso por la situación a la que tendría que enfrentarse al día siguiente. Por la mañana se cansó de dar vueltas dentro del departamento y salió a recorrer el vecindario. Caminó de un lugar a otro mirando los cambios que había desde que vivió allí unos meses durante su tiempo escapando de Hydra y Steve; no eran muchos.

Había imaginado muchas situaciones para cuando tuviera que encarar a Tony Stark, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar al centro de Manhattan. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la torre Stark y cuando vio la hora se percató de que faltaban un par de minutos para las seis de la tarde. Era momento de subir.

Entró al vestíbulo y se acercó al elevador sin mirar a nadie.

― _Bienvenido, Sargento Barnes. ¿Desea que informe de su visita al Señor Stark?_ ―Habló JARVIS antes de que pudiera presionar el botón para llamar al elevador.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, pero decidió responder de todas formas.

―Solo informe a Steve Rogers que su visita ya está aquí, por favor.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron frente a él y entró. Las puertas se cerraron y comenzó a subir sin siquiera haber presionado un botón. JARVIS se encargó de todo.

― _Espero que sus intenciones no sean hostiles contra Anthony Stark_. ―Volvió a decir la I.A.

Luego de asegurar que su visita era totalmente pacífica, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dio un paso afuera. Miró a todos lados y se adentró en lo que parecía ser un salón. Apenas puso un pie dentro de la estancia todas las miradas voltearon hacia él. Se sintió intimidado por un momento, pero no retrocedió.

Sam se llevó una mano a la cabeza, desaprobaba su presencia ahí.

―Oh, hermano. Esto es una mala idea. ―Murmuró, negando con la cabeza.

Tony se tensó junto a Steve. El soldado acarició su brazo intentando tranquilizarlo, pero el moreno rechazó su contacto y se puso de pie. Natasha observó la situación, comprendiéndolo todo: Tony sabía.

―JARVIS, despliégalo. ―Ordenó, e inmediatamente se abrió un espacio en la pared del fondo, por donde salió parte de su armadura. Las piezas volaron a su cuerpo y rodearon su pecho y su brazo derecho mientras caminaba en dirección al recién llegado. ―Máxima potencia. ―Pidió con rabia en la voz y odio en la mirada.

Ni bien terminó de hablar, llegó frente al pelinegro y levantó su brazo derecho, cerró su puño y con toda la fuerza que poseía, sumado a la fuerza de su armadura, golpeó el rostro de James. Y ahí se quedó, mirando al hombre inconsciente frente a él, tirado en el piso.

Los otros no habían terminado de reaccionar, excepto Steve. Steve se había levantado un segundo después de que Tony lo hiciera, pero no hizo nada por detenerlo. Se paró tras él y esperó, pero nada pasó.

―JARVIS, ¿está vivo? ―Quiso asegurarse el rubio.

― _Puedo identificar sus signos vitales, pero recomiendo llevarlo a un hospital._ ―Aconsejó la I.A.

Cuando escuchó eso, Tony se dio media vuelta y pasó junto a Steve sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

―Espera, ¿puedes explicarnos qué demonios fue eso? ―Exigió Clint.

―Tú explícales. ―Sentenció Tony, dirigiéndose a Steve, perdiéndose por el pasillo en dirección al taller.

Steve asintió y lo dejó ir sin intentar detenerlo. Sabía que Tony necesitaba un par de minutos a solas.

―Este hombre es James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky, mi mejor amigo en los años cuarenta. ―Comenzó, acercándose al hombre inconsciente. Le sangraba la nariz y tenía un labio partido. ―Lo perdimos en una misión en 1945 y creí que estaba muerto. Hydra lo encontró y lo convirtió en su arma, el Soldado del Invierno.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con que Tony lo golpeara? ―Volvió a exigir el arquero.

―El Soldado del Invierno es el asesino de los padres de Tony.

Luego de esas palabras el silencio se hizo en la habitación.

―Sam, ―Steve dirigió su mirada hacia él―necesito que lo lleven al hospital. Ahí puedes poner al resto del equipo al tanto de todo. Ahora tengo que hablar con Tony.

Sam asintió y entre todos comenzaron a levantar a Bucky con cuidado. Natasha se acercó a Steve y depositó un beso en su mejilla, seguido de una sonrisa que decía "todo estará bien".

Steve sabía que todo estaría bien, pero tenía que enfrentarse a la reacción de Tony cuando le contara que había sido Bucky quién salvó su vida allá en Siberia. Los vio marcharse por el ascensor y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia el taller.

•••

Apenas entró al taller se quitó la armadura y se quedó estático en medio del lugar. Estaba enojado, enfurecido, pero no sabía si lo estaba con el asesino de sus padres, con Steve por traerlo a la torre o consigo mismo por sentirse aliviado de que el sujeto no estuviera muerto por su causa. Sabía que ahora Steve se enojaría con él y tendrían una fuerte discusión por haber golpeado a su mejor amigo, lo que terminaría con ambos durmiendo en camas separadas por unos días; eso era lo que más le molestaba. Pero no se arrepentía de haberlo golpeado. No, se negaba a arrepentirse.

Desempuñó sus manos al sentir sus uñas clavándose en sus palmas; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba apretando las manos. Trató de aclarar su mente para no terminar arruinando aún más su futura discusión con Steve cuando la voz de JARVIS resonó en el silencio del lugar.

― _Señor, debo informarle que en este momento el equipo está llevando al Sargento Barnes al hospital._

Claro, se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle. De seguro Steve se iría con su mejor amigo y lo dejaría solo para que se le pasara el enojo y hablar con él cuando el otro hombre despertara. Sería una larga noche esperando por Steve, se lamentó. Al menos tendría tiempo para pensar. Aunque en el fondo esperaba que Steve se quedara con él, que lo prefiriera a él por sobre su mejor amigo, pero no podía pedir tanto…

―Tony. ―La voz de Steve retumbó en sus oídos. Se volteó a verlo con rapidez. Sorprendido.

―Creí que te habías ido con tu mejor amigo al hospital. ―Dijo con los celos y el enojo bañando sus palabras.

Steve lo miró por un momento. No podía creer que Tony estuviera celoso, pero en cierta forma se alegraba por ello.

―Sam puede cuidarlo perfectamente. Además el resto del equipo está con él. ―Respondió con simpleza, acercándose un paso hacia Tony.

― ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí? ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ―Preguntó con rabia.

El soldado suspiró rendido. Sabía que tendría que contarle esa parte de la historia.

―Él es el hombre que me encontró en Siberia. Bucky me salvó de morir en medio de la nada, cuidó de mí por semanas y me ayudó a volver a Nueva York. A volver contigo, Tony. ―Guardó silencio un momento, esperando alguna reacción por parte del moreno, pero ni siquiera se movió. ―Ambos necesitan enfrentar la situación. Le convencí de venir a hablar contigo y le advertí sobre tu amenaza de mandarlo al hospital. Él lo sabía y aun así aceptó venir.

Diciendo esto comenzó a acercarse.

―No te me acerques. ―Y le arrojó un destornillador. ―Estuviste semanas con tu _mejor amigo_ , perdido en Europa. ―Escupió las palabras con rabia y en voz baja.

―Tony, estuve inconsciente por semanas en la parte trasera de una furgoneta. ―Intentó razonar.

Más cosas fueron arrojadas en su dirección y Steve tuvo que esquivarlas todas.

― ¡No puedo creer que fui tan estúpido! ―Alzó la voz. ― ¡Estuviste semanas con tu supuesto mejor amigo en Europa, Steve! ¿¡Qué se supone que tengo que pensar ahora?!

Tony estaba realmente enojado. Estaba celoso, imaginándose quién sabe qué situaciones, y eso hizo que algo dentro de Steve se encendiera. Tony lo amaba, lo sabía. También sabía que Tony era posesivo y en ese momento estaba realmente celoso. Se acercó lentamente a él, que ya había dejado de lanzarle cosas; ahora murmuraba tonterías para sí mismo. Se acercó lo suficiente para poder tomarlo de la cintura y atraerlo hacia él.

―Suéltame, Rogers. No estoy de humor para tus tonterías. Será mejor que te vayas con tu amigo, de seguro te necesita y te extraña después de estar separados toda la noche. ―Sus palabras bañadas en celos y rabia. Forcejeó para soltarse, pero no pudo.

―No estás pensando con claridad, Tony. Bucky y yo solo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido. ―Trató de volver a razonar mientras aferraba su cuerpo con fuerza, evitando que sus forcejeos lo alejaran de él.

― ¿Pretendes que me crea eso de "solo somos amigos" y que nada pasó entre ustedes entando en Europa? No soy estúpido, Rogers. ―Intentó alejarse de él una vez más. ―De seguro no soy el primer hombre en tu vida.

Steve afianzó su agarre en el cuerpo de Tony. Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración agitada. Su novio estaba enojado y realmente celoso, y esos celos, inexplicablemente, le hicieron hervir la sangre.

―Tony, eres el único hombre que he amado en toda mi vida. ―Dijo con la voz enronquecida. Tony lo miró con sorpresa al escuchar su voz. Entonces, Steve lo besó con fuerza. ―Y voy a demostrártelo. ―Terminó de decir al separarse del beso.

El mecánico lo miró entre enfadado y confundido.

―Ni siquiera estás negando que algo pasó con el sujeto. ―Le espetó, enojado, poniendo las manos en su pecho, tratando de alejarlo.

―Tony, ―susurró con la voz ronca y profunda―nada pasó con Bucky. No pasó antes, no pasó ahora y no pasará nunca. Ni con él ni con nadie ―Aseguró.

Las defensas de Tony cayeron un poco al escuchar su voz. Y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando los labios de Steve atacaron nuevamente su boca, buscando profundizar el contacto; mordiendo, lamiendo sus labios e introduciendo su lengua en su boca. No era un beso suave, era un beso hambriento, salvaje y no podía negarse a sí mismo lo mucho que le gustaba sentir toda esa pasión y todo ese salvajismo de parte de Steve.

Sus manos subieron desde el pecho del soldado hasta su cuello y rodearon su nuca, acercándolo a él, correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad. Peleando por el dominio de la boca del otro con sus lenguas, mordiendo los labios del otro con sus dientes y apretando sus cuerpos, el uno contra el otro, con sus fuertes manos.

Sin romper el beso, Steve los encaminó en dirección al sofá. Sin dejar de besar a Tony, estiró su mano y rebuscó entre los cojines hasta encontrar lo que sabía que estaría ahí. Sonrió. Bajó sus labios al cuello del genio dejando mordidas y besos húmedos mientras descendía hacia su camiseta. Metió sus manos bajo la ropa del moreno y en un movimiento veloz le quitó la camiseta y siguió besando, bajando por sus pectorales hacia su abdomen. Las manos de Tony se posaron sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello, disfrutando de esa boca húmeda y caliente sobre su piel necesitada.

―Te amo, Tony. ―Susurró guturalmente Steve contra el abdomen del genio.

Tony tomó la camiseta de Steve y la hizo desaparecer en menos de un segundo de su cuerpo. Acarició sus hombros y sonrió con placer al ver al rubio caer de rodillas frente a él. Con manos rápidas y ansiosas, Steve bajó los pantalones de su novio y lo desvistió, dejándolo casi desnudo frente a él. Siguió su recorrido de besos ardientes hacia el vientre del moreno; sus manos se aferraron al redondo trasero del genio.

Sin querer romper el momento con alguna tontería, Tony optó por recibir las caricias y besos en silencio; el máximo silencio que podía mantener con gemidos, jadeos y suspiros escapando de sus labios.

Cuando las manos de Steve comenzaron a descender por su trasero, arrastrando con ellas su ropa interior, dejó escapar un jadeo de placer ante lo que vendría. Steve besó con suavidad el filoso hueso de su cadera, la hendidura de cada músculo, descendiendo junto a su ropa interior.

―Steve. ―Dejó salir en un suspiro suplicante.

El soldado dejó besos y suaves mordiscos en su piel, disfrutando el oírle suspirar su nombre. Cuando tuvo al mecánico totalmente desnudo, volvió a levantarse y lo besó con fuerza mientras se quitaba la ropa que tanto le estorbaba en ese momento. Se separó del beso y volteó a Tony para besar su nuca y su espalda. Pasó una de sus fuertes manos por su pecho y lo presionó contra sí; la espalda del moreno pegada a su pecho en un contacto cálido y sensual.

Tony pudo sentir como la dura erección de Steve se pegaba a su trasero de forma obscena y caliente. Era un momento puramente ardoroso que lo excitaba como nunca nada lo había excitado en su vida. Sentir a Steve respirar fuerte e irregular contra su cuello mientras lo besaba y mordía era perfecto, era placer puro en su máxima expresión. Piel contra piel, quemando, pero no quería apartarse de lo que Steve le hacía sentir.

―Oh, cariño. ―Jadeó en su oído.

El moreno se sintió derretir al escuchar su sensual y erótica voz.

Una de las manos de Steve se aferró a sus caderas y la otra presionó sobre su espalda, obligándole a inclinarse hacia adelante; Tony se aferró al respaldo del sofá. Se sorprendió por el osado movimiento de su compañero, pero se sintió aún más caliente que antes. El calor de la anticipación.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ellos, roto solamente por el sonido de la ropa del rubio cayendo al piso del taller.

Steve ni siquiera pensó en preparar la apretada entrada de Tony, abrió el lubricante que estaba en el sofá, vertió un poco en su miembro y se preparó para lo que vendría.

Un grito ronco teñido de sorpresa, dolor y placer salió de la garganta de Tony al sentir a Steve. Steve adentrándose en un rápido, profundo y doloroso movimiento en su cuerpo. Su respiración se agitó y su cuerpo intentó expulsar al intruso que había osado profanar su cuerpo, pero el placer que sentía al tener a Steve profundamente enterrado en su interior le impidió escapar de su poderoso agarre, obligándose a acostumbrarse a él.

―Ah, ah, Steve, ah. ―Jadeaba buscando el aire que perdió al sentirle profundo en su interior.

El mencionado aferró fuertemente sus caderas con ambas manos y sin ningún aviso, sin siquiera haber esperado a que se acostumbrara a su poderosa intrusión, salió casi por completo de su cuerpo, volviendo a penetrarlo de forma dura y profunda. Le arrancó un gemido, mezcla de dolor y placer. Sus piernas temblaron. A Steve pareció no importarle su doloroso placer ni su ligero temblor, porque siguió con sus poderosas penetraciones.

Steve no estaba conteniendo su fuerza. Por primera vez había dejado libre su esencia de súper hombre, Tony podía notarlo por la forma en que lo penetraba, por la forma en que sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a sus caderas causándole dolor allí donde sus dedos presionaban, por la forma en que su voz había cambiado y por los roncos gruñidos y gemidos que dejaba escapar.

Gemía por el placer de esas poderosas embestidas en su interior. Podía escuchar el obsceno sonido de carne chocando contra carne, tan sensual. Eso le excitaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Los ojos de Steve estaban nublados por el placer. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos de placer que Tony dejaba escapar entre gritos ahogados cada vez que se hundía por completo en su interior. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el pecho de su moreno y le obligó a levantarse, mientras seguía con sus poderosas penetraciones.

Un profundo grito de placer escapó de los labios del moreno y Steve sonrió ante el sonido. Música para sus oídos. Con la nueva posición había alcanzado la próstata del genio sin mayor esfuerzo y lo tenía derritiéndose contra su pecho.

Tony jadeaba, gemía y ahogaba sus gritos de placer mordiendo su labio inferior. Ya no sabía de dónde agarrarse para tener algo de estabilidad, necesitaba aferrarse a algo para no explotar por el placer; las manos de Steve no eran suficiente apoyo. Levantó uno de sus brazos y se agarró fuertemente a la nuca de Steve, tirando de sus cabellos; la otra mano fue a parar a una de sus poderosas nalgas, instándole a ir más fuerte, más profundo, más rápido. Más.

Parado casi en la punta de sus pies, recibió todo lo que el soldado estuviera dispuesto a darle, moviendo sus caderas en su encuentro, disfrutando de sus poderosos embistes. Giró levemente su cabeza y tiró con fuerza del cabello del soldado, instándole a besarlo en los labios. Se besaron con hambre, nada de caricias tiernas, nada de consideración; un beso animal, lleno de mordidas y jadeos en la boca del otro.

Cuando se separaron, un hilo de saliva unía sus bocas. Sus alientos mezclándose por la cercanía.

Tony cayó una vez más hacia adelante, aferrándose al respaldo del sofá. Steve inició un vaivén más profundo, más fuerte, más rápido; el cuerpo de Tony protestó ante la rudeza de sus movimientos e instintivamente trató de huir de él. El genio avanzaba lentamente, huyendo de él, pero Steve no se despegó ni un poco de su cuerpo. Tony supo que estaba perdido cuando sus muslos chocharon con el respaldo del sofá ubicado frente a él. Su torso cayó hacia adelante, su cabeza enterrada en los cojines, sus manos aferradas con fuerza a la orilla del asiento.

―Steve, por favor. ―Rogó. No sabía si le pedía que siguiera o que se detuviera, solo sabía que necesitaba… algo.

La punta de su miembro rozó el tapiz del sofá y se sintió desfallecer. Demasiada estimulación en su sensible anatomía. Una y otra vez, con cada embiste del rubio contra su cuerpo, su glande era estimulado por el roce de la tela. Sabía que no quedaba mucho para que todo acabara. Podía sentir el orgasmo formarse en lo bajo de su vientre y de pronto, sin previo aviso, se vio mordiendo con fuerza el sillón, ahogando su grito de placer al alcanzar su tan ansiado y poderoso orgasmo.

Steve pudo sentir el momento exacto en que Tony alcanzó la cima de su placer cuando el interior de su cuerpo se contrajo con fuerza alrededor de su falo, pero eso no era suficiente para él. No estaba cerca de terminar con ese encuentro, pero de todas formas salió de su cuerpo. Utilizó sus manos para separar los glúteos de su amado y observó lascivamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, como la entrada de Tony, suave, brillante, enrojecida y ultrajada se dilataba y se contraía una y otra vez durante los últimos momentos de su orgasmo.

Acarició suavemente con su pulgar el anillo de músculos sensibilizados y escuchó complacido el jadeo que Tony dejó escapar, acompañado de un suave estremecimiento. Depositó un beso en la base de la espalda de su amado genio y lo sintió temblar contra el sofá.

Sin decir una sola palabra le ayudó a enderezarse y lo tomó entre sus brazos para dejarlo cómodamente acostado en el sofá. Lo observó por un momento desde su altura: ojos cerrados, labios separados dejando salir ligeras respiraciones, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza, el izquierdo sobre su abdomen, su miembro húmedo y flácido contra su vientre; con el orgasmo pintado en el cuerpo. Sonrió al ver lo que había provocado.

Cuidadosamente se posicionó sobre él, besando su pecho, su cuello, sus labios.

―Te amo, Tony. No hay nadie más, lo sabes. ―Susurró cuando llegó a su oído. ―Soy tuyo y tú eres completamente mío. ―Aseguró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

Tony dejó salir un gemido.

Los besos de Steve volvieron a bajar por su cuello, buscando excitarlo otra vez. Él aún estaba duro como una roca y el moreno pudo sentirlo contra su abdomen.

―Steve, espera, espera. ―Trató de detenerlo empujando sus hombros con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. ―No puedo hacerlo otra vez…

El soldado ignoró sus palabras y dirigió sus besos hacia abajo, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna. Tony no sabía qué esperar de aquello hasta que sintió el aliento del rubio rozar la punta de su miembro y luego la húmeda y cálida sensación de su boca rodearle. Steve estaba… _¡Oh, por Dios!_ Miró hacia abajo sabiendo lo que encontraría y sintió su miembro reaccionar ante aquella erótica vista: Steve con sus labios alrededor de su miembro, sus ojos fijos en los suyos; pozos de azul profundo oscurecido por el placer y la lujuria. Gimió. La lengua del súper soldado haciendo maravillas sobre su glande; su cabeza subiendo y bajando sobre su entrepierna, tragando cada vez más profundo su erección.

La vista y las sensaciones lograron ponerlo duro dentro de la boca de Steve. Una de sus fuertes manos atrapó la base de su miembro y acompañó el movimiento; la mano de Tony sobre su cabeza, sin saber si apartarlo o presionarlo para dirigir el movimiento.

Repentinamente la boca del soldado dejó su tarea en su miembro y subió por su abdomen, ignorando las protestas del filántropo. Se posicionó entre sus piernas y con la ayuda de una de sus manos levantó una de las piernas de Tony, exponiéndolo para él. Tony se sentía extasiado. El soldado vertió un poco de lubricante sobre la entrada del moreno y nuevamente, sin previo aviso, se adentró en su interior con fuerza. Tony ahogó un grito de placer. Steve inició un ritmo rápido e implacable de inmediato, disfrutando de los gemidos de su novio. Estaba disfrutando de esas manos que se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda, que presionaban y arañaban sin pudor alguno su piel.

Acalló los gemidos con sus labios en un beso eterno, lleno de ternura, a diferencia de sus implacables penetraciones.

Aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embistes y sintió esa conocida presión en su interior, la sensación deliciosa del placer recorrer su columna. Se separó de sus labios y gimió con fuerza, casi en un grito ronco, junto al oído de Tony mientras se dejaba ir en su interior con abundancia. El moreno gruñó al sentir el cálido líquido en su interior y bastó escuchar a Steve para terminar sobre su abdomen, con un sollozo de placer y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aún abrazado a Steve.

Se quedaron así por un par de segundos antes de que el soldado se apartara de él para descender sobre su abdomen. Tony hizo el mayor de sus esfuerzos por abrir los ojos y observarlo; Steve sacó la lengua con una sensual lentitud y lamió el semen de su abdomen.

―Steve. ―Dijo negando con la cabeza. No podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso.

Una vez que Steve liberó su cuerpo de los restos del blanco líquido, volvió a subir. Saboreó sus labios frente a Tony y luego lo besó lascivamente. El sabor de su semen y la saliva de Steve mezclados en su húmedo beso.

―Te amo tanto, Steve. ―Susurró al separarse, con los ojos casi cerrados.

Un segundo después se quedó dormido. Steve lo observó con cariño.

* * *

PD: Fui a ver Infinity War este fin de semana. **OMFG!** No diré nada más.

* * *

 **Lunes 30 de Abril, 2018.**


	46. Capítulo 46: La prensa

Hola a todo el mundo!

Debo admitir que me está costando mucho actualizar **Nuestra Historia** , la inspiración últimamente no llega para los capítulos que me faltan. Sé lo que quiero escribir, pero al momento de hacerlo... en fin, terminar este capítulo me costó mucho, pero creo que quedó bastante bien. Tal vez mi cerebro se niega a escribir con fluidez a medida que se acerca el final del fic (antes de fin de año).

Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena.

Ya saben que si les gusta pueden dejar un review :)

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 46**

 **La prensa**

* * *

Luego de ese apasionado encuentro en el sofá del taller, Steve decidió que un sofá no era precisamente el mejor lugar para dormir y descansar luego de todo lo que había pasado; incluyendo el viaje que había realizado la pasada semana y todos los hechos ocurridos ese día. Sabía que no había descansado lo suficiente luego de largas semanas con fiebre, y el viaje en barco no había sido de tanta ayuda para su recuperación como él había creído, por lo que necesitaba descansar, y Tony lo necesitaba también. Le preocupaba su pérdida de peso y el cansancio que había visto en él cuando llegó la noche anterior.

―JARVIS, ¿hay alguien en el piso principal? ―Preguntó mientras tomaba al moreno, profundamente dormido, entre sus brazos.

― _El resto del equipo se encuentra aún en el hospital con el Sargento Barnes, Capitán. ―_ Respondió con diligencia _._

―Perfecto. ―Susurró.

Afianzó el agarre que mantenía sobre el genio, apegándolo más a su cuerpo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. Caminó por el pasillo sin importar su desnudez ni la de Tony y se dirigió escaleras arriba, a la habitación del moreno. Una vez allí, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

El cansancio que se había apoderado del cuerpo del genio era tanto que ni siquiera despertó cuando fue depositado en el agua caliente de la bañera. Steve lo observaba, tranquilo y en paz, y no podía llegar a imaginarse lo que había tenido que pasar todas esas semanas en que él estuvo ausente, lo difícil que debió ser mantener las esperanzas de encontrarlo con vida.

Mientras lavaba esos castaños cabellos que tanto le gustaban no pudo evitar pensar en aquella conversación que tuvieron en la cocina, la primera vez que se dijeron "te amo"; ambos estaban asustados de amar al otro porque habían perdido a todos aquellos que amaron antes y no querían que la historia volviera a repetirse. Pensó en lo que debió sufrir Tony al pensar que pudiera haber muerto en esa misión. Observó su cuerpo y, aunque fuera relativamente poco, podía notar cada gramo que había perdido. Podía decir, con solo mirarlo, que sus contornos se habían vuelto más delgados, que su cuerpo había perdido fuerzas, así como sus ganas de seguir esperando por él.

No podía dejar que algo así pasara otra vez. No podía permitir que Tony pasara por esa experiencia otra vez.

Con cuidado lo sacó del agua y lo llevó a la habitación. Volvió a la ducha para bañarse rápidamente y prepararse para ese merecido descanso que no había notado que tanto ansiaba y necesitaba.

Una vez secos y cómodos bajo las sábanas, Steve se abrazó a la espalda de Tony y ahí, disfrutando de su calidez y escuchando sus suaves ronquidos, se permitió dormir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

•••

Cuando Tony despertó aún estaba oscuro. No sabía si era de día o de noche, porque sus cortinas siempre estaban cerradas mientras dormía, y en realidad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo. Podría jurar que le dolían músculos que había olvidado que tenía, pero debajo de todo ese dolor, tenía la sensación de haber descansado todo lo que necesitaba descansar, pero a la vez se sentía inmensamente cansado. Era una sensación extraña. Se sentía relajado. Sentía que su pesado y adolorido cuerpo flotaba. Casi se sentía como un orgasmo permanente en todo el cuerpo.

Trató de levantarse al tiempo que recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero no pudo. Estaba agotado. Emitió un quejido y un cuerpo duro y cálido se movió a su lado.

―Buenos días. ―Un beso fue depositado en su hombro.

Murmuró una especie de saludo y volvió a quejarse. Los brazos fuertes de Steve le rodearon y pronto sintió la respiración cálida y húmeda del soldado en su cuello.

―Me duele todo. ―Mencionó en un tono lastimero.

Los brazos del rubio lo dejaron con cuidado sobre el colchón y lentamente se sentó a su lado. Steve lo observó desde su altura y comenzó a retirar las sábanas del cuerpo del adolorido moreno. Estudió su cuerpo desnudo con atención. Con tanta atención que, de no ser el mismísimo Tony Stark, explayboy, ajeno al significado de la palabra vergüenza, se habría sentido cohibido ante aquella escrutadora mirada azul que parecía contar cada una de las células de su piel. Las manos de Steve se acercaron con lentitud a sus caderas y sus dedos rozaron suavemente la piel recientemente marcada. El mecánico contuvo la respiración ante el suave roce.

―Lo siento, Tony. ―El soldado sonaba realmente culpable.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, el millonario se levantó sobre sus codos y miró el mismo lugar que tanto observaba y acariciaba Steve. Marcas violáceas a ambos lados de su cadera. Marcas de dedos. Los dedos de Steve. Vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza y, por un segundo, pudo experimentar nuevamente el placer que le hizo sentir en aquel apasionado y salvaje encuentro. Cerró los ojos. Por una dolorosamente placentera fracción de segundo sintió esas fuertes manos una vez más aferradas con intensa pasión a su cuerpo. Contuvo un gemido.

―Hey. ―Llamó su atención. ―No te disculpes.

―No controlé mi fuerza. Perdí la noción de ti, de mí, de todo a mi alrededor. ―Trató de alejarse, pero Tony se lo impidió tomando su mano. ―Te hice daño.

Con la poca fuerza que tenía en sus cansados músculos, Tony tiró de su mano y le obligó a acercarse. Posó su mano en la mejilla de su Capitán y lo acarició. Luego lo besó con suavidad.

―Nunca quise que contuvieras tu fuerza conmigo. ―Le guiñó con coquetería; su voz bañada en travesura. ― Siempre quise sentir al súper soldado sin inhibiciones, sin importar nada más.

Steve lo miró extrañado; con confusión. Algo extraño encendiéndose en su interior.

―Pero…

―Te amo, Steve. Amo cada parte de ti, y eso incluye al hombre anticuado, al súper soldado y al honorable Capitán América. No tienes que reprimir una parte de ti para estar conmigo. ―Hizo una pausa pensando y dejando que Steve comprendiera sus palabras. ― Además… si tienes que contener tu fuerza cuando estás conmigo eso quiere decir que estás pensando y no quiero que pienses mientras hacemos el amor, quiero que te dejes llevar al igual que yo. Que disfrutes al igual que yo.

Tony le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un último beso.

―Ahora vamos a dormir un poco más. Estoy cansado. ―Volteó y cerró los ojos cuando el cuerpo de Steve se amoldó al suyo, dándole calor y seguridad.

•••

Todo el equipo estaba al tanto del regreso de Steve. Eso incluía a la adorablemente aterradora Virginia Pepper Potts y sus altos zapatos de tacón que resonaban por el pasillo a medida que se acercaba a la cocina.

La pareja estaba en la cocina a punto de disfrutar de un más que merecido desayuno después de los últimos eventos. Un delicioso desayuno preparado por el rubio súper soldado que estaba empeñado en que Tony recuperara el aspecto que tenía cuando él desapareció hace varias semanas. El genio no iba a quejarse, le encantaba la comida de Steve y le gustaba aún más sentirse consentido por un hombre que se veía tan atractivo mientras preparaba huevos revueltos. No podía negarlo, su novio estaba para comérselo y ahora no tenía por qué ocultarlo, así que se tomó su tiempo apreciando lo que tenía en frente.

Así lo encontró Pepper cuando entró a la cocina: desvistiendo a Steve con los ojos.

―No creo que ese tipo de mirada sea adecuada a estas horas de la mañana, Tony. Lo que vas a comer en la cocina es tu desayuno. ―Le amonestó con una rojiza y perfectamente perfilada ceja en alto.

―Pareces estar muy segura de eso, querida. ―Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas marca Stark.

Steve parecía no darse cuenta de la conversación a sus espaldas, o simplemente hacía oídos sordos, mientras revolvía el contenido de la sartén.

Pepper bufó.

―No mientras yo esté presente. ―Sentenció sentándose frente al genio. ―Capitán, me alegra que haya regresado sano y salvo. Necesito hablar con ambos, es importante.

El rubio volteó a verla apagando el fuego de la cocina y se sentó junto al genio para escuchar lo que la elegante mujer tenía que decirles.

―Ahora que el Capitán ha regresado no podemos seguir posponiendo el escándalo que generó esta foto. ―Puso sobre la mesa la revista que había comenzado con todo aquel asunto de "los amantes del Capitán América" y el posterior escándalo por la relación entre los líderes de los Vengadores. ―Hay que resolverlo antes de que vuelvan a aparecer en público como equipo. Si bien las revistas han abandonado un poco el asunto, los programas del corazón guardan al menos diez minutos para hablar de ustedes y por qué no han aparecido en público después de tantas semanas. Tienen un montón de teorías que no les gustará saber y antes de que se dejen ver en público como pareja otra vez… deberían aclararlo todo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los tres.

―Básicamente nos estás diciendo… ―Comenzó el moreno.

―La pregunta que todo el mundo se hace, ―le interrumpió― es si la relación es cierta o no.

―… estamos recluidos en la torre hasta que confirmemos o desmintamos esta foto y nuestra relación frente a todo el mundo. ―Gruñó el genio, completando su inicial pensamiento.

La pelirroja asintió.

―Está bien. ―Dijo después de unos minutos de silencio. ―Te hablaremos cuando hayamos tomado una decisión.

La mujer se levantó y se retiró de la cocina dejando a los héroes solos.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Tony se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la sartén con el desayuno, lo sirvió y se sentó junto a Steve sirviendo dos tazas con café. Comenzó a comer mientras el soldado pensaba en las palabras de Pepper.

―Entonces… ―comenzó dubitativo el rubio―debemos decidir si queremos hacer nuestra relación pública o mantenerla en secreto. ―Completó su pensamiento.

El genio asintió con la boca llena de comida. Tomó un trago de amargo café y tomó el rostro de Steve con sus manos, obligándole a mirarlo.

―Dejaremos pasar unos días y luego haremos lo que debimos hacer hace mucho tiempo… le diremos al mundo que estamos juntos y se acabó. ―Steve lo miró sorprendido por la facilidad que tenía el genio para tomar decisiones importantes en tan poco tiempo. ― ¿Qué? ―Sonrió. ―Sabes que te amo y no quiero que sigan hablando mal de ti por estar escondiéndonos. Además, luego de esa foto nunca nos dejarán en paz.

―Bien. ―El capitán golpeó sus muslos con las manos, parecía que había considerado todo y había aceptado la decisión. ―Pero primero solucionaremos algunas cosas.

― ¿Cómo cuál? ―Preguntó el genio con la boca llena.

Pero el soldado no respondió, solo le besó la comisura de la boca.

Sabía que si le mencionaba lo de Bucky le arruinaría el desayuno, por lo que decidió que hablarían de ello más tarde. Decidió que primero se encargaría de la salud de Tony. Tomó su taza de café y le dio un trago largo; hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el amargo sabor y se levantó a buscar un poco de jugo de naranja.

•••

Habían pasado cinco días desde el milagroso regreso de Steve y, en todos esos días, el soldado no había abandonado la torre para ir a ver a su amigo. Sam lo mantenía al tanto del estado del tal Bucky. Tony pensaba que tal vez Steve no había ido a verlo para no tener problemas con él. No podía negar que le agradaba que Steve lo pusiera a él por sobre su amigo medio zombie con lavado de cerebro, pero no le gustaba la idea de ser la causa de que el rubio se distanciara de lo único que le quedaba de su época.

Estaba pensando en ello cuando el hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos salió del baño envuelto en vapor, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla. Se tomó un momento para observar al súper soldado de arriba abajo; le encantaba que Steve perdiera sus inhibiciones y saliera desnudo de la ducha. Subió la mirada y dijo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

―No has ido a ver a tu amigo al hospital.

Steve lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Pepper dijo que no podíamos salir de la torre hasta aclarar el asunto de nuestra relación. ―Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

― ¿Esa es la única razón por la cual no has ido a verlo?

―Claro. ―Respondió el otro sin voltearse, con las manos dentro de un cajón.

Por un momento, Tony se sintió casi dolido de que Steve no considerara su delicada situación con el Soldado del Invierno; todo ese asunto de que había matado a sus padres debía ser importante para el soldado, pero al parecer lo había omitido. O simplemente le tenía tanto aprecio a su amigo que sería capaz de perdonar que haya matado a los padres de su pareja. Los celos volvieron a aparecer cuando consideró la idea de que su Steve sintiera afecto por el Soldado. En realidad sentía celos de cualquiera que ocupara un lugar en el corazón del rubio; cualquiera que no fuera él, por supuesto.

― ¿Pensando tonterías otra vez, Tony? ―El mencionado estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Steve terminó de vestirse y se sentó frente a él.

―Yo no pienso tonterías. ―Se defendió con dignidad, tratando de ocultar la mirada.

―Tal parece que ya olvidaste tu pequeña escena de celos luego de golpear a Bucky. ―Dijo con simpleza, tratando de provocarlo. ―Recuerdo que me echaste en cara que "mi supuesto mejor amigo y yo estuvimos juntos por semanas en Europa" o algo por el estilo. Algo sobre que debía extrañarme luego de pasar una noche separados…

Tony se sintió estúpido por un momento. Había hecho una escena de celos digna de una comedia romántica de los noventa. Si hasta le había tirado lo que se le había cruzado en el camino. Se sentía estúpido y avergonzado, pero eso no implicaba que sus celos desaparecieran. Había mucha historia entre los dos súper soldados como para ignorarla.

―Ni siquiera te importa que haya matado a tu amigo Howard. Mi padre… _a mi madre_. ―Enfatizó la última parte.

Una de las grandes manos de Steve subió hasta su cuello y lo atrajo hacia él. Sus rostros estaban a menos de cinco centímetros cuando habló.

―Me importa. Claro que me importa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que le hicieron. No puedo evitar pensar en que si yo… ―suspiró― Tony, si yo lo hubiera buscado luego de aquella misión nada de esto habría pasado. Bucky no habría sido torturado una y otra vez por Hydra para convertirse en un arma…

―Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. ―Se apresuró a asegurar el moreno. No quería que Steve se culpara por algo así.

―Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos, pero no se separaron ni un milímetro.

―Soy un idiota. ―Murmuró el mecánico. ―Claro que tengo celos de ese tal Bucky. Lo conoces de toda la vida y fueron los mejores amigos durante tiempos difíciles. ¡Invadiste una guarida de Hydra para rescatarlo! Quién no tendría celos de una relación así…

El moreno bajó la mirada, pero el soldado le instó a mirarlo y besó sus labios son suavidad.

―Bucky es como mi hermano. Tú eres el hombre que amo, Tony. Eres el amor de mi vida. ―Soltó en un suspiro. ―No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Tras escuchar esa confesión tan sincera, Tony se lanzó a sus labios para besarlo con hambre y pasión. Cuando se separaron, había tomado una decisión.

―JARVIS, convoca una rueda de prensa. Mañana. 10 AM. Avísale a Pepper.

― _De inmediato, Señor._

Luego de eso, Tony decidió que era muy temprano para levantarse y atrajo al rubio hacia él, besando sus labios y recostándose en la cama. Quería hacerle el amor al hombre de su vida una y otra vez; necesitaría un gran desayuno cuando saliera de la habitación.

•••

Eran las nueve de la mañana y las cosas eran un caos en la torre: periodistas y fotógrafos de todas las revistas, periódicos y canales de televisión se habían apoderado del vestíbulo de la torre esperando poder entrar a la sala de conferencias. Aunque las cosas no estaban mucho mejor en el Pent House de la torre.

―Pepper me estás mareando, ¿podrías dejar de dar vueltas? ―Se quejó el moreno desde la cama, en ropa interior.

La pelirroja buscaba entre los trajes de la pareja. Desde que Tony había mandado trasladar todas sus cosas al piso de Steve las cosas eran más fáciles.

― ¿Sí sabe que puedo elegir un traje por mi cuenta, verdad? ―Le susurró a Steve, sentado a su lado envuelto en sus ropas de deporte. El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

―Puedo escucharte. Y no, no puedes. Tienes que usar un traje adecuado, igual que usted, Capitán. ―Los miró a ambos. ―Aún no puedo decidir si deben ser trajes que combinen o no. ―Murmuró para sí misma.

Diez minutos después la pelirroja le entregó un traje a cada uno y salía de la habitación.

―Los quiero listos en quince minutos. Nada de retrasos, Tony. ―Le advirtió al moreno, apuntándolo con el dedo. Luego se dirigió a Steve. ― Capitán, ¿no cree que ya es momento de…?―hizo un gesto con su mano sobre su rostro.

Tony la miró con desagrado y Steve asintió al comprender lo que decía: tenía que afeitarse.

―Hay un estilista esperando para recortar su cabello. ―Sentenció antes de salir de la habitación.

El soldado suspiró y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa; ya se había acostumbrado a la barba y al cabello largo, pero si iba a presentarse ante tantos reporteros debía tener un aspecto más… normal. Sabía que parecía una especie de criminal buscado con aquella apariencia.

Observándolo, el mecánico decidió que siempre podría esperar a que pasara la conferencia de prensa para esconder todas las máquinas de afeitar de la torre y las tijeras; le gustaba ese aspecto salvaje que tenía Steve con la barba de hombre peligroso y el cabello largo y desordenado, sobre todo cuando estaban en la cama. Sí, ya lo había decidido. Haría que Steve recuperara su _look_ de exconvicto una vez pasara todo aquel asunto.

Diez minutos más tarde, Tony vio caer los largos mechones de cabello de su soldado al piso de la sala.

•••

La sala de conferencias se abrió diez minutos antes para la entrada de todos los reporteros y paparazzi que había presentes. El lugar era un desastre, todos estaban amontonados y empujándose unos a otros para estar más adelante y capturar las mejores fotografías y las mejores tomas en video de la conferencia, así como también tener más oportunidades de hacer alguna pregunta a los héroes.

Steve estaba nervioso. Su cabello estaba como antes y su traje se veía impecable, pero eso no aminoraba sus nervios. No entendía por qué debían dar una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todo aquel asunto, pero Tony le había explicado que las personas famosas, sobre todo ellos por ser los héroes en que las personas depositaban su seguridad, debían mantener cierto grado de transparencia y, de vez en cuando, dar alguna que otra explicación por sus actos. Bien lo sabía el moreno por experiencia.

―Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. ―Trató de dar ánimos el moreno.

―Si digo alguna tontería…

―No te preocupes por eso, ―el elevador llegó y ambos subieron con Pepper pisándoles los talones―si no te sientes seguro contestando alguna pregunta no tienes que hacerlo. Yo me ocuparé de eso, ya sé cómo tratar con los periodistas.

El rubio asintió y la pelirroja suspiró con resignación. Si Tony contestaba muchas preguntas las cosas acabarían mal.

•••

Faltaba un minuto para comenzar.

Los héroes llegaron y esperaron afuera de la sala a que Pepper los presentara. La mujer les hizo una señal y Tony, osadamente, tomó la mano de Steve y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. La mano del rubio se aferró a ese apoyo sin importar que la primera foto que los reporteros tomaran fuera esa.

Tony le guiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce que cambió en menos de un segundo por su sonrisa de revista; esa sonrisa de hombre de negocios. Por un momento Steve pensó en lo falsa que era esa sonrisa y en lo ciego que era todo el mundo por no notarlo. Tony les sonreía a todos los presentes como si le encantara estar allí, pero nadie parecía notar que lo único que quería era irse. Steve lo notaba. Podía sentir la tensión en su agarre, la forma obligada de su caminar y la dura contracción de los músculos de su cuello, forzando la postura alta de su cabeza y, por supuesto, forzando también la sonrisa.

Los gritos inentendibles de todo el mundo se acallaron cuando Tony levantó su mano libre y pidió silencio.

―Buenos días, chicos. Hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero prometo que esta vez no es por nada malo. Al menos no que yo sepa. ―Guiñó y el público rió.

Steve solo pudo pensar en lo fácil que le salía a Tony mentir frente a otras personas. Por un momento pensó en si le habría mentido a él en estos siete meses de relación, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna; Tony no podía mentirle porque él veía la verdad en sus ojos. El resto del mundo veía su sonrisa practicada por quien sabe cuánto tiempo frente al espejo, sus chistes y frases audaces, y creían en todo lo que decía. Él no. Steve veía más allá. Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir extrañamente feliz.

―Vamos a ponernos serios por un momento. ―El silencio se hizo otra vez. ―Estamos aquí para comentar un asunto que afectó, no solo a mí, sino al hombre aquí presente. Steve Rogers.

El mencionado hizo un asentimiento a modo de saludo a los presentes. Los flashes de las cámaras se dejaron escuchar.

―No vamos a retrasar el hecho diciendo que las fotos en las portadas de revistar son trucadas, porque no lo son. Tampoco diremos que las personas allí no somos nosotros, porque se ve claramente que sí lo somos. ―Miró a Steve. ―Así que sí. La respuesta a la pregunta que ronda sus cabezas es sí, Steve Rogers y yo estamos juntos en una relación romántica.

Un griterío llenó la sala de conferencias y Steve se tensó. La mano de Tony apretó la suya y Steve lo miró a los ojos. Ver la seguridad en esos pozos de chocolate le calmó un poco y una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambos.

Ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta de que todo estaba siendo grabado y fotografiado, al tiempo que los presentes iban guardando silencio poco a poco al verlos. Todos observaban la imagen de enamorados que daban los héroes y se quedaban sin palabras al ver al mujeriego por excelencia del país con esa mirada de embobado al ver al Capitán.

Luego de un momento, Tony se percató del silencio y decidió volver a tomar la palabra. Sin ganas, tuvo que apartar la mirada de los hermosos ojos azules de su novio.

―Supongo que tienen preguntas. ―Eligió a una mujer con cara de hacer buenas preguntas y la indicó con el dedo. ―Tú.

La mujer no se lo pensó mucho.

― ¿Por qué ahora? Han pasado dos meses desde el escándalo, ¿qué los mantuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo?

El genio miró a Steve y el soldado asintió, tomando la palabra.

―Nos vimos envueltos en una misión en el extranjero cuando todo esto ocurrió y tuvimos algunas complicaciones que nos mantuvieron ocupados todo este tiempo. Esa es la razón.

―Veamos. ―Dijo el millonario. ―Una pregunta interesante… tú. ―Señaló a un joven que tenía toda la apariencia de estar empezando su carrera. Decidió que iba a darle una oportunidad.

El joven se aclaró la garganta y habló.

―Todos sabemos que se le considera como el playboy americano. ―" _Chico osado_ ", pensó Tony. ―Se decía que jamás sentaría cabeza hasta su relación con Virginia Potts, hace algunos años, que tampoco duró mucho… ¿qué es diferente esta vez?

La sonrisa de Tony bailó por un segundo en sus labios. El chico había hecho una buena pregunta.

―Estoy enamorado. ―Declaró con simpleza. ―No quiere decir que mi relación con Pepper no hubiera tenido amor, ―aclaró―pero la vida da muchas vueltas y nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro amor ya no era del tipo romántico, sino un amor de amistad. Somos los mejores amigos; ella dirige mi empresa y sigue regañándome como si fuera un niño…―Rió. ―Mi relación actual con Steve es diferente, ambos estamos en la misma sintonía, sabemos lo que queremos del futuro y compartimos muchas más experiencias del pasado de lo que hubiéramos creído. Nos hicimos amigos y al conocerlo no pude evitar enamorarme.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación. Las palabras de Tony sonaban tan sinceras y soñadoras. Steve lo miraba como si hubiera dicho lo mismo que él estaba pensando. Tenía el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en el rostro.

El millonario eligió a alguien más.

― ¿Quién era el hombre de las primeras fotos?

Tony no pudo evitar reír.

―Buena pregunta, quería aclarar ese tema. Era yo. Todo el tiempo fui yo. No existe tal cosa como "los amantes del Capitán América". Por favor. ―Hizo un gesto de desagrado. ―Casi me siento ofendido al no ser reconocido. ―Bromeó.

Muchos murmullos se escucharon luego de aquella respuesta. Tal parecía que todos trataban de hacer la similitud entre el hombre que tenían en frente y el hombre de las primeras fotografías.

― ¿Alguien más quiere preguntar algo? ―Dijo a los presentes.

Muchas manos se alzaron, pero una delicada mano se alzó por sobre las otras y una hermosa mujer rubia se abrió paso entre los demás.

―Hola, Tony. ―El genio hizo una mueca. No le gustaba ver a esa mujer. ― ¿En serio esperas que nos creamos eso del enamorado?

La sonrisa política de Tony desapareció en cuanto la mujer abrió la boca, pero su pregunta realmente le hizo enfurecer.

―En primer lugar, señorita, ―Steve tomó la palabra. No le había gustado la forma en que esa mujer le habló a su novio― agradecería que no se tome familiaridades con _mi_ pareja. ―La mujer endureció el gesto. ―Y en segundo, no importa lo que ustedes crean. La única opinión que importa es la mía y estoy seguro del amor de Tony.

Steve había sido rudo y directo al responder, Tony se sentía orgulloso de él. Que el soldado le defendiera ante esa arpía le había alegrado la mañana. Aunque podía pensar en otras formas de alegrarse la mañana con el rubio.

―En vista de que se acabaron las preguntas inteligentes, ―dijo mirando a la rubia―damos por finalizada la conferencia. Muchas gracias por su asistencia.

El moreno comenzó a caminar y Steve caminó junto a él, dejando el griterío de protestas olvidado en la sala.

―Siempre he odiado a esa mujer. No entiendo cómo pudo entrar, me encargué personalmente de revisar la lista de asistentes. ―Se apresuró a hablar Pepper.

―No te preocupes, Steve supo encargarse de ella. ―Miró al soldado. ―Bien hecho. ―Lo besó castamente. ― ¿Podemos irnos?

La pelirroja asintió y se apartó del camino. La pareja caminó hacia el elevador, de vuelta al piso de Steve.

―Antes de que lo preguntes, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo. ―Soltó mientras se quitaba la corbata. Steve lo detuvo.

―Supongo que te refieres a Christine Everhart. ―Tony lo miró extrañado. ―La he visto un par de veces en televisión. No me agrada y tienes razón. No quiero saberlo.

Poco a poco, sin decir más, Steve terminó de quitar la corbata del cuello de su novio. Siguió con la chaqueta, la camisa, hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Tony le ayudó a desvestirse y la conferencia de prensa quedó totalmente olvidada. El mecánico tenía razón. Había muchas otras formas de alegrarse la mañana con el rubio. Y eso que Steve estaba haciendo con su boca en ese momento le encantaba y, definitivamente, le alegraba el día completo.

* * *

 **Lunes 28 de Mayo, 2018.**


	47. Capítulo 47: Tony y Bucky

Hola a todo el mundo!

El de hoy es un capítulo muy largo en comparación a los anteriores (cosas que pasan).

No tengo mucho que decir antes de que lean el capítulo, solo que está listo desde hace dos semanas y en las notas finales tal vez comprendan él porqué de todo lo que escribí.

Advertencias: Meh... debería advertirles algo, pero sé que nunca me harían caso, así que no les advierto nada. Lo que sí reitero es que deberían leer las notas finales si es que no comprenden el porqué de las cosas (solo después de leer el capítulo para que no se spoileen).

Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios :)

Lo revisé muchas veces, pero siempre se me termina pasando algo. Desde ya, les digo que lo siento si encuentran errores ortográficos o si me faltan palabras...

 **Nos vemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 47**

 **Tony y Bucky**

* * *

La cantidad de material que había obtenido la prensa luego de la conferencia había dado tanto de qué hablar, que habían llamado desde casi todos los programas de televisión para hacer una entrevista; sin olvidar las revistas del corazón. No solo los habían llamado a ellos, los principales involucrados, sino que los habían llamado a todos. Incluso Pepper había sido convocada un par de veces para hablar del asunto, pero se había negado en cada ocasión.

Decir que habían tenido una semana pacífica sería mentir, de hecho, no habían vuelto a salir de los pisos acostumbrados de la torre para no encontrarse con odiosos periodistas. Aunque, en el fondo, sabían que algo así pasaría.

Barton había desaparecido otra vez, excusándose en que no estaba hecho para soportar a la prensa y que no sería bueno para la imagen del equipo si comenzaba a disparar flechas a los periodistas. Natasha y Banner seguían como siempre, salían cuando querían y trabajaban en el laboratorio del doctor de cuando en cuando. Tony sospechaba que el casi anonimato de Banner y la aterradora idea de enfrentarse a la furia de Black Widow, les ayudaban a vivir en relativa paz y no tener que estar encerrados como Steve y él.

Agradecido de tener un tiempo a solas con Steve, Tony se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

― ¿Tu amigo no ha despertado aún? ―Preguntó tratando de sonar despreocupado, fallando miserablemente; la palabra _amigo_ había salido casi con burla de sus labios. Aún no se creía eso de " _mejores amigos y nada más_ ".

Mirándolo con algo de diversión, al notar los celos irrefrenables que tenía su novio, Steve sonrió y demoró un poco más de lo necesario en contestar. Solo para molestarlo un poco.

―Sam dijo que no hay noticias. ―Calló un segundo y pensó bien sus siguientes palabras. ―Tú pareces más interesado en si despierta o no. Incluso más interesado de lo que yo debería estar.

El tono que usó casi logró su objetivo. Aunque no podía parecer serio y celoso cuando veía la cara de desagrado que hacía Tony al mencionarle al hombre de cabello largo.

Sorprendido, asqueado y realmente enojado, Tony se levantó y lo miró con dureza.

― ¡Jamás! ―Hizo una pausa. ―Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso.

Al ver lo molesto que estaba, el soldado no pudo evitar provocarlo un poco más.

―Tal vez soy yo quien debería preocuparme por su presencia. No debería dejarlos a ustedes dos solos en una habitación. ―Dijo simulando estar muy pensativo al respecto, como si en verdad estuviera considerando algo como eso.

―Se acabó. Me voy al taller.

Tony estaba indignado. Al principio, él era el idiota que sentía celos por los eternos _súper_ mejores amigos, luego las cosas se calman y ahora que pretendía ser un buen novio para Steve, el soldado le soltaba semejantes comentarios. Sabía que estaba jugando con él, se había dado cuenta de que a Steve le gustaba enojarlo y lo hacía en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba, pero esto era algo serio.

Caminó en dirección a la entrada del taller ignorando los llamados del soldado.

No podía creer que, justo en el momento en que trataba de ser considerado con alguien más que sí mismo, Steve se hiciera el gracioso y le provocara de esa forma.

Steve le siguió hasta caminar junto a él.

― ¿Qué haremos en el taller? ―Preguntó el rubio con su voz más inocente y suave.

Sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Tony respondió en un tono seco.

―Iré a trabajar. Tú no estás invitado. ―Hizo una pausa. ―JARVIS, el Capitán Rogers no tiene permitido el acceso al taller hasta nuevo aviso.

―Oh, no. Eso sí que no. ―Dijo agarrando fuertemente el brazo del genio, impidiéndole llegar a la entrada del taller. ―JARVIS, ignora esa orden.

―No puedes darle órdenes a JARVIS. ―Tony lo miró enojado.

― _Señor, según su última programación, el Capitán Rogers puede, efectivamente, darme órdenes._

 _Maldito traicionero_ , pensó el genio.

―Suéltame.

El moreno tironeó su brazo intentando liberarse, pero Steve no le soltó.

―No vas a enojarte por una pequeña broma. Estaba jugando contigo, Tony. ―Se explicó con una sonrisa y voz suave.

Era tan injusto que Steve sonriera de esa forma. El soldado sabía jugar sus cartas y esa sonrisa era una de sus cartas más poderosas. Tony no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa sencilla, tierna y seductora. Trató de mantenerse firme, pero Steve tenía otra carta más bajo la manga. Poco a poco comenzó a avanzar hasta dejarlo atrapado entre su poderoso cuerpo y la pared.

―No puedes hacer esto, Steve. ―Su voz débil al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello.

― ¿No puedo besarte? ―Preguntó con inocente coquetería.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y la razón por la que estaba enojado en un principio se esfumó poco a poco de su mente.

―Steve. ―Sus manos lo alejaron de su cuerpo. ―No puedes seducirme para que te perdone cada vez que me haces enojar. No es justo que me digas algo para molestarme y luego te aproveches de mi debilidad por ti para hacerme perdonarte.

Las palabras del genio fueron suaves y salieron de sus labios casi en una súplica.

―Así que… ¿tienes una debilidad por mí? ―Preguntó con diversión el rubio.

―No puede ser que solo hayas rescatado esa parte de todo lo que te dije. ―Suspiró el genio con cansancio.

―Vamos. ―Steve lo tomó de la mano y volvieron al sillón en que habían estado sentados minutos antes. ―Por supuesto que escuché todo lo que dijiste.

Tony se había dejado llevar por el soldado y no había retirado su mano del agarre, ya no estaba enojado. Últimamente no podía enojarse por más que un par de minutos, mucho menos con el hombre que estaba a su lado.

―No entiendo. ―Lo miró directamente. ― ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme enojar? No creo que hayas olvidado nuestros primeros encuentros. Siempre discutíamos y en más de una ocasión casi nos vamos a los golpes.

Steve sonrió y se le escapó una risa que desconcertó al genio. En su cabeza pasaban algunos pensamientos sobre ello. Le gustaba el fuego que veía en sus ojos cada vez que se enojaba, le gustaba a forma en que su ceño se fruncía y sus cejas bajaban en un claro gesto de molestia. Sin olvidar que le encantaba ver su mandíbula apretada cuando trataba de controlar su instinto de ridiculizar a alguien con su mente brillante, sin conseguirlo, por supuesto, o cuando salía con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Adoraba ver cómo, con el tiempo, Tony había madurado y se reservaba sus palabras; ahora tenía ese pequeño tic en la ceja derecha que había empezado a notarse hace poco más de un año. Pero no iba a decirle todo eso. No podía decirle al grandísimo Tony Stark todas esas cosas… no sin alimentar su gran ego.

Sonrió una vez más.

―Me gusta hacerte enojar. Me recuerda los viejos tiempos. ―Respondió con simpleza, omitiendo todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

Tony suspiró.

―No tienes remedio.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos. Steve acariciaba ausentemente la mano de Tony que aún estaba entrelazada con la suya.

―Sam dice que Bucky debería despertar pronto. ―Su mirada estaba lejos. ―Le diste un fuerte golpe, han pasado casi tres semanas.

El genio trató de sentirse culpable, pero no pudo. Saber que había noqueado a un súper soldado con un solo golpe le hizo sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

―Cuando despierte… ¿quieres que hable con él, no es así? ―Preguntó con resignación.

―No tienes que hacerlo. ―Se apresuró a contestar, mirándolo a los ojos. ―No puedo forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres.

Tony podía pensar en un par de cosas que no le molestaría que Steve le forzara a hacer, pero no le convenía irse por esos pensamientos. Estaban hablando de algo delicado.

―Creo que necesito hablar con él. ―Dijo luego de un rato en silencio. ―No volveré a golpearlo, lo prometo.

Steve sonrió y lo atrajo hacia él para besarlo con suavidad.

•••

El silencio reinaba en la sala común del Pent House de la torre.

Steve dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de Tony, con sus piernas entrelazadas con las del genio, quien dormía tranquilamente, cubierto por el calor del cuerpo del soldado. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos entre besos y caricias inocentes luego de aquella conversación sobre el amigo de Steve.

En esa posición y en medio de esa paz los encontró la espía pelirroja, que los buscaba para informar que se iría por unos días debido a una _misión_. Todo eso de los sentimientos y cursilerías no eran lo suyo, pero no podía negar que, desde que había decidido abrirle su corazón a Bruce, se había ablandado un poco. Un tiempo atrás los habría despertado, pero decidió que JARVIS podía proporcionarles esa información cuando despertaran. Pasó la vista rápidamente por el lugar buscando la manta que siempre estaba allí por alguna razón que desconocía, los cubrió con ella y se fue en medio de la oscuridad de la recién caída noche en Nueva York.

•••

Steve estaba entrenando en el gimnasio, golpeando un saco de arena, cuando Tony apareció en la puerta como lo hacía al comienzo de todo, hace ya tantos meses, pero sin ocultarse esta vez. El soldado le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió con sus incesantes golpes.

El genio había estado metido toda la mañana en el taller, se había levantado a las cinco con treinta y tres minutos con una idea _asombrosa_ , porque Tony Stark solo tenía ideas asombrosas, y había dejado al rubio completamente solo. Se arrepentía un poco, pero no podía dejar pasar sus grandes ideas por disfrutar un poco más del calor de su amado súper soldado en la cama. Afortunadamente a Steve no le molestaba despertarse solo, pues sabía que las ideas del genio venían en cualquier momento y era común para él saberlo encerrado en el taller, con la cabeza metida de lleno en un proyecto. Tony agradecía eso. Adoraba que Steve fuera tan comprensivo.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que estaba en el taller cuando Steve entró en silencio y dejó a su lado una taza de café recién hecho y un gran sándwich de tres pisos, le había dado un largo beso y luego se había ido por donde entró. Tony había quedado un poco sorprendido por el silencio del soldado. Por un momento pensó que se había molestado un poco al despertar solo, pero al levantar la taza de café vio una nota pegada a ella: " _ **No te canses demasiado. Te amo**_ ". Oh, como adoraba a ese hombre. Comió y bebió su desayuno rápidamente para poder seguir trabajando, pero en algún momento su mente se había ido fuera del proyecto y había desplegado otra pantalla azul, pero en vez de proyectar planos y fórmulas, mostraba la transmisión en vivo del gimnasio de la torre.

Tony sabía que al Capitán le gustaba entrenar. Y a él le encantaba observarlo entrenar. Recordaba bien esas noches en que lo observaba desde una pequeña rendija en la puerta. Ver su escultural cuerpo moviéndose en una violenta danza que lo hipnotizaba, el sudor cayendo por su frente y bajando lentamente por ese delicioso cuello. Oh, cómo amaba verlo en ese estado. Pero en vivo y en directo la imagen era mucho mejor. Dejó todo lo que hacía y caminó escaleras arriba, en dirección a las puertas del gimnasio.

Se quedó ahí, observándolo por un rato. Steve lo había sentido llegar y le había sonreído. Le encantaba esa sonrisa.

―Hey, viejo. ―Saludó Sam, alegremente, poniendo una mano en el hombro del genio.

Tony dio un salto por el susto. Estaba demasiado concentrado viendo a Steve y no había escuchado los pasos del otro.

―Oh, por...

Steve volcó su atención en la puerta y al ver a Sam se acercó.

―No vuelvas a decirme _viejo_ otra vez. ―Reclamó el millonario, poniendo mala cara, luego de recuperarse del susto.

El afroamericano soltó una carcajada y apretó el hombro de Tony con confianza.

―Es una forma de decir, hombre. No es para tanto.

―Haz lo que dice, Sam. Aquí el viejo de la relación soy yo, ¿recuerdas? ―Le guiñó un ojo a Tony.

―Qué hay, hermano. ―Saludó al rubio con un amistoso apretón de manos. ―Tengo algo que decirte, pero no sé si sea buena idea que…

―Si es sobre el tal Bucky, puedes hablar. Ya prometí que no volveré a golpearlo. ―Dijo el genio, forzando una sonrisa.

Steve tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón al sentir su tensión.

―Si tú lo dices… ―Sam dudó un momento antes de seguir. ―Nuestro hombre despertó esta mañana. No había dicho ni media palabra hasta que he entrado a la habitación.

Steve tomó una profunda respiración y sintió como el genio se tensaba aún más.

― ¿Qué dijo?

―Quiere hablar contigo, viejo. ―Se dirigió al genio, que puso una mala cara al escuchar la palabra _viejo_ otra vez. ―Dice que no hablará con nadie más hasta que hable contigo.

La respiración de Tony se aceleró y Sam decidió que era momento de irse. Se despidió con un movimiento de su mano y desapareció por el pasillo.

―No tienes que hablar con él si no quieres, Tony. Podemos esperar hasta que te sientas listo.

―No. Iremos ahora. Ve a cambiarte, necesito que estés conmigo.

Steve asintió y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de soltarle y correr hacia el elevador.

•••

Luego de que Steve desapareciera, Tony se quedó pensando.

James Buchanan Barnes. El Soldado del Invierno. El asesino de sus padres… de su _madre_.

No sabía qué le diría ni cómo reaccionaría en su presencia. Estaba resentido, eso era cierto, pero le había prometido a Steve no golpear al soldado de cabello negro. Además, no podía golpear a alguien que estaba en una cama de hospital, eso sería totalmente inadecuado y no era algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgulloso, ni siquiera el mero pensamiento se sentía bien. Era algo incorrecto que se negaba a hacer, pero debía controlar sus emociones, sobre todo su furia para evitarlo. Porque, si era sincero consigo mismo, aún tenía unas horribles ganas de golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho a Steve hace tanto tiempo, cuando le mostró el video de las cámaras de seguridad. Sabía las verdaderas razones del Soldado para hacer lo que hizo, sabía que todo era producto de un lavado de cerebro y que en realidad no era del todo culpable. Aún pensaba de la misma forma, pero las ganas de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra eran poderosas.

Tomó una profunda respiración y se dio media vuelta para bajar al piso que compartía con Steve. No tenía sentido seguir pensando en lo que haría. Conociéndose de la forma en que se conocía… estaba seguro de que no valía la pena planear nada. Tony Stark nunca hacía las cosas de acuerdo a un plan.

•••

Durante todo el camino, Steve pudo sentir la tensión del genio a su lado. Le preocupaba que hubiera decidido conducir en el estado que se encontraba, pero no iba a discutir con el genio.

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con Sam, que los acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Barnes.

El agarre que mantenía Tony en la mano de Steve se afianzó un poco más mientras tomaba un par de respiraciones profundas, buscando su paz interior. Poco a poco soltó la mano de su novio; le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad dar el primer paso hacia la puerta y llevar su mano a la perilla para entrar.

―Tengo que hacer esto solo. ―Susurró cuando sintió a Steve acercarse a él.

Steve comprendió perfectamente. Había cosas que era mejor enfrentar solo y no iba a quitarle ese privilegio a Tony. Asintió aunque el genio no podía verlo y dio un paso atrás. Solo pudo relajarse cuando la puerta se cerró y el moreno desapareció de su vista.

―Saldrá bien. Tal vez no parezca algo bueno cuando estén gritándose y rompan un florero, pero las cosas estarán bien, Steve. ―Sam le apretó un hombro confortándolo y se sentó a su lado.

•••

No había cosa que Tony Stark odiara más que los hospitales. No le gustaba el color blanco de las paredes, el piso y el cielo; odiaba las brillantes luces fluorescentes que encandilaban sus ojos y le hacían sentir expuesto ante la mirada de todo el mundo. Era una sensación diferente a los flashes de las cámaras. No le gustaba entrar a un hospital por la simple razón de que siempre que lo hacía era porque alguien estaba enfermo; a veces él, a veces su madre o un familiar lejano que no conocía del todo bien. Odiaba los hospitales porque le hacían sentir débil y enfermo, incluso cuando no era él quien estaba recostado en la incómoda camilla.

Su antipatía por los hospitales comenzó cuando era joven y tuvieron que llevarlo de urgencia al hospital porque se había intoxicado con una sustancia en el laboratorio del instituto. Cables conectados a su pecho, puntiagudas agujas clavadas a sus venas, máquinas pitando a cada segundo… no le gustaba para nada.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando los hospitales se asociaron con la muerte. Primero Edwin Jarvis, que era más un padre para él de lo que Howard nunca fue. El hombre tenía sus años, pero Tony siempre pensó que se había ido demasiado pronto. Luego sus padres. Tony sabía que no murieron en el hospital, pero tuvo que reconocerlos en la morgue de uno y ese era uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos y sombríos de toda su vida.

Su aversión a los hospitales solo había crecido con los años; sobredosis de alcohol, accidentes de auto… el reactor.

Los hospitales no eran buenos y, ahora que estaba aquí por el hombre que lo miraba con incredulidad desde la cama, los aborrecía aún más. Dio un paso tentativo hacia la cama, pero se decidió por la ventana y caminó hacia ella.

―No pensé que vendrías tan pronto, Stark. ―Dijo el asesino en voz baja, su voz neutra.

Tony no estaba seguro de qué hacer o decir. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué le había dicho a Steve que se quedara afuera, lo necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento. Pero debía afrontar este momento solo, lo sabía. Si el soldado hubiera estado junto a él en ese momento… no sería capaz de decirle nada al hombre que tenía frente a él y había muchas cosas que quería decirle, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

Se giró en dirección a la cama, pero no avanzó ni un centímetro. La distancia impediría que rompiera su promesa de no golpear al asesino de sus padres.

―Tengo muchas cosas que decir, pero no sé por dónde empezar. ―Soltó, conteniendo sus ganas de avanzar y golpearlo.

Barnes guardó silencio por un momento.

―Conocí a tu padre en la guerra. ―Comenzó el soldado. ―Cuando me rescataron de la prisión de Hydra y volví al campamento, Howard Stark, el hombre más brillante que el ejército pudo encontrar, se encargó personalmente de mis exámenes. En ese entonces ya habían experimentado conmigo y ningún doctor ni enfermera quería tratarme. La Agente Carter y él tomaron mis muestras de sangre y se encargaron de todo hasta que decidieron que no era peligroso para los demás.

Tony no sabía eso, pero no dijo nada.

―He pensado mucho en ellos desde que comencé a recordar. ―Hizo una mueca. ―Si no hubieran experimentado conmigo en la base de Hydra, habría muerto en la caída del tren y mi historia habría terminado ahí. Las cosas hubieran pasado de una forma u otra, pero no sería yo el causante de todas esas muertes.

―No puedo creer que estemos de acuerdo en algo. ―Murmuró. Barnes lo miró sin comprender. ―No importa.

―Consideraba a Howard como un amigo y me reconoció esa noche… pero no fue suficiente para interferir con mi programación. ―Se lamentó.

El genio volvió a darse la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

―Cuando encontré la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad de esa noche no le dije a nadie lo que sabía. Tiempo después Steve me confesó que creía saber quién era el asesino de mis padres. ―Rió sin ganas. ― Le mostré el video y le dije que… ―suspiró con cansancio― dije que aunque sé que Hydra es culpable de lo que pasó y tú no eras responsable… la mano que le quitó la vida a mi madre fue tuya, maldita sea.

Tony se giró enojado para enfrentar la mirada de Barnes. Sus puños apretados y su mandíbula temblando por la rabia.

―Sé que no eras consciente de lo que hacías. Que no tenías razones para matar a Howard o a mi madre, pero fuiste tú. ―Reclamó, subiendo un poco la voz con cada palabra. ―Un "no era consciente de lo que hacía" no será suficiente para olvidar los gritos de mi madre y la cara de mi padre cuando acabaste con sus vidas.

El volumen de su voz había subido, pero no estaba gritando. Tony se prometió no armar un escándalo y estaba conteniéndose.

―Sé que no hay nada que pueda decir para que me perdones. Ni tú ni nadie, pero quiero hacerlo. ―Miró sus manos y apretó los puños, lleno de frustración. ―Nunca quise matar a nadie. Sé que un lo siento no es suficiente, pero realmente lo siento con todo mi ser. Howard era mi amigo y su esposa parecía ser una mujer encantadora… ahora sus rostros, junto a otros cientos de rostros desconocidos, me persiguen cada vez que cierro los ojos. Los veo una y otra vez.

Los ojos de James se cerraron y una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

―No voy a perdonarte porque no lo mereces y porque no puedo. ―Replicó Tony ácidamente.

La mirada de Barnes se dirigió a él y suplicó con la mirada por algo que sabía no encontraría. Steve le había dicho lo mucho que aquellas muertes habían afectado al genio y no iba a insistir por algo que, en el fondo, sabía que no merecía.

―No quiero verte cerca de Steve. ―Dijo con firmeza, después de un minuto en silencio. ―Sé que fueron mejores amigos, pero no soportaría verte cerca de él ni de ninguno de nosotros. Te quiero lo más lejos posible de todos.

James comprendía eso también. Tony tenía miedo de que le hiciera daño a alguno de sus seres queridos nuevamente. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no se sentía seguro de su mente tampoco y no iba a negarle eso.

―No era mi intención quedarme. El hombre que Steve alguna vez consideró su hermano ya no existe. Y aunque algún día recuerde todo, jamás volveré a ser él. Lo que hice durante todos estos años rompió algo dentro de mí y jamás recuperaré la vida que dejé al caer de ese tren. Estar cerca de Steve solo me haría recordar lo que perdí. ―Respondió. ―Me iré en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí.

―Bien.

Diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Sus puños apretados y la mirada sombría.

―Te espero en el auto. ―Dijo al pasar junto a Steve.

•••

Steve había escuchado toda la conversación y no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de no volver a ver a Bucky. Entró a la habitación con la idea de convencerlo de lo contrario, pero al ver su expresión supo que no había vuelta atrás.

―Promete que al menos contactarás conmigo si estás en problemas. ―Dijo al entrar.

―No contigo, Steve. Stark tiene razón al no quererme cerca de ti. Soy peligroso y no sé si podré mantenerme libre de Hydra para siempre. No quiero hacer más daño, ni a ti ni a nadie más.

Steve iba a replicar, pero una mano en su espalda se lo impidió.

―Yo me encargaré de él. ―Interrumpió Sam. ―El sujeto no me agrada, ha pateado mi trasero un par de veces, pero eres mi amigo y por ti puedo soportarlo.

Steve asintió y volvió a mirar a Bucky.

―Entonces esto es el adiós, Bucky.

―Lo siento, Steve. Pero nunca volveré a ser él.

El rubio sabía que tenía razón. Se despidió con un leve movimiento, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Al menos sabía que estaba bien y que había encontrado una vida que, si bien no era la que esperaba para su mejor amigo, era la que mejor le acomodaba.

•••

El silencio se apoderó del automóvil una vez más y Tony condujo a toda velocidad de regreso a la torre. Steve no dijo nada, pero estaba preocupado. No era normal que el genio se controlara tanto ante una situación que lo sobrepasaba de tal forma. Había esperado gritos y desorden, algún florero roto como había sugerido Sam, pero no este mutismo. La actitud de Tony lo tenía nervioso y preocupado. El genio era explosivo y si se contenía por mucho tiempo la explosión sería mucho peor.

Al llegar a la torre, Tony bajó del auto y subió sin esperar a Steve. Llegó al Pent House y se encerró en el taller. No sabía que decirle a Steve, no sabía qué decirse a sí mismo, no sabía qué hacer y no podía enfrentarse a Steve de esa forma. No después asegurarse de eliminar la única conexión del rubio con su antigua vida. Le había quitado a su mejor amigo, pero al mismo tiempo lo estaba protegiendo.

Se quitó los anteojos de sol, la chaqueta y la camisa, quedando en jeans y camiseta. Miró a su alrededor en silencio. Sentía la rabia recorrer sus venas e intentó calmarse. Respiró lentamente, diciéndose que todo pasaría, pero no estaba funcionando. De pronto, la inmensa rabia que sentía se apoderó de su mente y su cuerpo, enviando su racionalidad muy lejos, y comenzó a tirar todo lo que estaba en la mesa al piso del taller. Un grito de frustración escapó de su garganta mientras volteaba su mesa de trabajo y todo caía al piso con un escandaloso sonido de metales rebotando aquí y allá. Tomó una enorme llave inglesa y comenzó a golpear todo a su paso hasta que llegó a la armadura.

La música se encendió sin tener que pedirlo y el volumen subió hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron ocultos bajo la estruendosa voz y los potentes instrumentos que hacían retumbar su pecho con cada onda sonora que llenaba el lugar.

Observó por un segundo la forma del poderoso Iron Man, esos colores y esa inexpresiva máscara que desearía poder tener puesta en este preciso momento y no pudo soportarlo más. Se descargó contra la armadura y contra la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra el asesino de sus padres. Golpeó la armadura con tanta fuerza, una y otra vez, deseando que fuera el Soldado del Invierno.

El sudor comenzó a caer por su frente y todo su rostro.

Los golpes, acallados por la estridente música, cesaron casi una hora después, cuando la armadura estuvo en el piso, abollada y con la máscara totalmente hecha pedazos en un rincón del taller.

Tony cayó al piso, junto a la armadura, agotado. Pero la ira y la rabia aún bullían en su interior.

•••

Preocupación era una palabra que se quedaba corta para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Habían pasado horas desde que Tony se había encerrado en el taller y había bloqueado su acceso. Si bien JARVIS le dijo que podía revocar esa orden en cualquier momento, quería darle espacio al genio para que pudiera pensar con claridad y calmar sus emociones.

―JARVIS, iré a mi habitación. Cuando Tony salga del taller dile que lo esperaré allí.

― _Con mucho gusto, Capitán._

Steve bajó a la habitación, tomó una ducha y esperó sentado en la cama, pero más horas pasaron y el genio no aparecía. Poco a poco el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido.

•••

Cuando su mente se despejó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Tony se sintió contrariado. No podía creer el nivel de violencia que había alcanzado sin siquiera notarlo. La ira lo había cegado y había destruido su armadura, y el taller estaba hecho un desastre.

―Jarvis, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

― _Ha estado encerrado en el taller por aproximadamente cuatro horas, Señor. Le tomó alrededor de una hora destrozar el MARK 10 y ha permanecido en el piso el resto del tiempo en un estado casi catatónico. He estado pendiente de sus constantes vitales y no he considerado necesario llamar al Capitán Rogers aún._ ―Informó la I.A.

 _Steve._ Lo había dejado solo y le había negado la entrada al taller, recordaba eso.

― ¿Dónde está Steve?

― _Está esperándolo en su habitación, me pidió que le informara de su ubicación en cuanto saliera del taller._

 _Siempre tan considerado_ , pensó. Steve le había dado espacio para que pesara las cosas y no había querido molestarlo, pero Tony sabía que el soldado debía estar preocupado luego de tantas horas. Pero no podía salir del taller todavía. No hasta que su mente se aclarase por completo. No quería perder la cabeza y pelear con Steve. Debía calmarse un poco. Serenar su mente y aceptar que todo había terminado.

Se sentó en el sofá rojo, en el que compartió tantos buenos momentos con Steve, para pensar las cosas con claridad. Así estuvo durante horas. Sentado, pensando y respirando.

Cuando supo que había vuelto a esconder las cosas en el fondo de su mente, recién ahí se sintió listo para ir con Steve. Subió a su propia habitación y se dio una ducha antes de bajar al piso que compartía con su novio. Pero había pasado tanto tiempo que el hombre del pasado se había quedado dormido. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, así que decidió considerarlo como algo bueno. Se acostó a su lado, se abrazó a su espalda y poco después de quedó dormido arrullado por su tranquila respiración y el calor de su piel desnuda.

•••

El asesinato de sus padres se revivió una vez más en sus pesadillas y el inexpresivo rostro del Soldado del Invierno fue lo último que vio antes de despertar. Tenía la respiración agitada y una gruesa capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo. Le tomó un par de segundos recordar que eso ya había pasado y que estaba en su cama, con Steve a su lado, no en aquella solitaria y oscura carretera.

En un segundo la ira volvió a apoderarse de él y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo de sí mismo. Siempre supo que muchas personas lo consideraban un monstruo y nunca le tomó importancia, pero ahora, sintiendo esa rabia hervir en su sangre, le aterraba la idea de haber llegado al punto en que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Temió en esta ocasión no poder volver a ser él mismo y perder todo lo que tanto le había costado ganar: amigos, su familia… a Steve.

Una vez más intenta calmarse y tras profundas respiraciones busca el cuerpo de Steve, busca su calor y esa paz que siempre le da. Besando castamente y con suavidad el pecho del soldado, una de sus piernas pasa sobre el bien trabajado abdomen, atrapando el cuerpo del dormido Capitán entre sus piernas. Sus besos suben lentamente en dirección a su cuello. Besos calculados y controlados para ser suaves y no las dolorosas mordidas que su interior pide a gritos. Necesita controlar cada movimiento para asegurarse de que el monstruo que tiene dentro se quede allí.

Sus manos acarician con lentitud los costados de su torso, subiendo a sus pectorales, buscando los latidos de su corazón. Las manos de Steve lo sorprenden cuando se posan en su rostro, atrayéndolo a un beso, pero el pánico se apodera del genio y aparta las manos del soldado con rapidez. No puede soportar las manos de Steve sobre su piel. Esas suaves caricias que tanto ama son algo con lo que no puede lidiar en ese momento; su frágil estado emocional no lo soportaría. Las caricias de Steve le hacen perder el sentido de la realidad y dejarse llevar, lo que necesita en ese momento es control de la situación. Necesita controlarse a sí mismo y las manos del rubio son un peligro para él.

Con ambas manos, obliga a Steve a llevar sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

Besa todo el camino hacia abajo desde la muñeca derecha del soldado, pasando por su antebrazo y su brazo, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Steve intenta bajar sus brazos, pero Tony se lo impide, negando con su cabeza. Es ahí cuando comprende lo que quiere, y lo acepta, porque la mirada del genio está tan atormentada que no se siente capaz de negarle nada.

Tony se encarga de adorar el cuerpo de Steve con sus manos y sus labios por lo que parecen horas. Tal vez lo sean. Nunca había sido tan minucioso al estudiar su cuerpo y encuentra una inmensa paz mientras descubre alguna que otra vieja cicatriz en el cuerpo perfecto del hombre de los años cuarenta; con sus labios dibuja los recorridos de aquel mapa de lunares y tenues pecas que recubren esa perfecta piel dorada.

El control que tanto estaba buscando para sí mismo le permite admirar el cuerpo de Steve de una forma que nunca creyó posible y poco a poco la furiosa rabia que lo consumía se atenúa y es reemplazada por el placer que le hacen sentir los suaves gemidos que salen de los labios del hombre que yace debajo de él.

Sus labios recorren una vez más el largo camino de su poderoso muslo hasta llegar a la poderosa erección suplicante de atención. No puede evitar relamer sus labios antes de rodear el grueso falo con su húmeda boca y acariciarlo con su lengua. Los gemidos de Steve le animan a más e, instándole a abrir las piernas para él, su boca toma un camino diferente.

Steve nunca había sentido algo así.

Tony nunca había hecho algo como eso y aunque la parte más conservadora de su personalidad le decía que no era adecuado, su interior le decía que quería más. Su respiración se cortó cuando la lengua del genio alcanzó el lugar más escondido de su cuerpo y se paseó descaradamente por ahí. Su lengua húmeda y caliente le hizo jadear y gemir, pero no se detuvo ahí.

Los gemidos de Steve se convirtieron en una voz suplicante. Decía su nombre una y otra vez, pidiendo más; sus caderas subían y bajaban al encuentro con su lengua y Tony se sintió listo para el siguiente paso. Cuando su lengua se introdujo en su apretado interior, Steve dejó salir un grito cargado de placer.

―Tony, por favor. ―Rogó una y otra vez al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo.

El sudor perlaba ambos cuerpos. El pecho de Steve había tomado un ligero rubor debido a la excitación que recorría su interior, y Tony estaba a punto de estallar, pero quería dejarse ir dentro de su soldado. Tomando en un movimiento rápido, y ya conocido, las piernas de Steve, envolvió su cintura con ellas y en menos de un segundo estuvo completamente en su interior.

Sentir el miembro de Tony entrar de una sola estocada le quitó el aliento y le arrancó un gemido desde lo más profundo de su ser. El moreno nunca era extremadamente suave cuando le hacía el amor, pero nunca había hecho algo como eso; siempre preocupándose de no lastimarlo de ninguna forma, a pesar de que le había dicho una y otra vez que su condición de súper soldado le protegía de cualquier daño. Le extrañó sentirlo de esa forma, pero todo cobró sentido cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior. El duro y caliente falo de Tony salió de su cuerpo con lentitud y entró con suavidad un par de veces, pero la tensión en el cuerpo del genio era visible incluso en la oscuridad que había vuelto a reinar en la habitación. Tony temblaba con cada penetración y sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus piernas, allí donde mantenía su agarre. De pronto, la respiración del filántropo se aceleró y sus penetraciones se volvieron violentas y salvajes.

Si antes no lo había entendido, ahora todo tenía sentido. Tony estaba conteniendo sus emociones desde que supo que Bucky había despertado. Había contenido su furia y su ira, y todo eso estaba a punto de desbordarse en su interior. Lo entendía, él había estado en una situación similar. Tony había intentado ser gentil con su cuerpo, pero ya no podía controlarse más y él no iba a apartarlo de su lado.

El ángulo de penetración cambió ligeramente y sus pensamientos se esfumaron. Un gemido salió de su garganta y fue acallado por los labios de Tony, que silenció sus gemidos y quejidos con un beso duro y lleno de mordidas que no hicieron más que elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sus manos instintivamente buscaron aferrarse al cuerpo de su amante, pero las manos de Tony se lo impidieron, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y llevando sus manos de vuelta a la almohada, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, liberando un gutural gemido, el moreno bajó lentamente por su pecho dejando un rastro de aquellas duras mordidas que su interior le pedía a gritos sin siquiera notar lo que hacía, para luego volver a sus labios y acallar sus jadeos y gemidos.

Esas salvajes acometidas, sus besos y sus ardientes caricias le excitaron como nunca creyó posible. Steve nunca creyó encontrar placer en un acto puramente sexual y tan violento al mismo tiempo, pero tal como Tony había recibido su poderosa pasión aquella vez en el taller, él recibió su impetuoso placer con gemidos y un poderoso orgasmo que se estaba formando en su interior.

Pocos segundos después de que es pensamiento pasara por su mente, sin siquiera una caricia por parte de Tony, su erección se endureció más y un caliente torrente blanco bañó su abdomen y pecho al tiempo que su entrada se contraía alrededor del miembro de su pareja. Tony seguía moviéndose en su interior, su furiosa pasión aún encendida. Los labios del genio descendieron sobre los de Steve, una vez más, buscando callar sus propios gemidos guturales, casi animales, que salían de su garganta. Se movió con aún más fuerza y rapidez al sentir el orgasmo subir por su columna y dejó salir un grito ronco y profundo. Luego se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Steve, que aún trataba de recobrar su respiración.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones. Los brazos del soldado rodeando la espalda del genio.

De pronto, Steve pudo sentir la humedad en su pecho. Las lágrimas de Tony fueron acompañadas por temblorosos sollozos, mientras el hombre se abrazaba con desesperación a él. Su llanto, lleno de frustración, miedo y arrepentimiento, llenó el silencio de la habitación, hasta que sus palabras se escucharon.

―Lo siento, Steve. Yo… no sé lo que pasó, yo…―Pero no pudo continuar con algo coherente.

Lo único que se escuchó después de eso fueron disculpas del genio amortiguadas por el pecho de Steve, que no dijo nada. Solo se dedicó a acariciar su espalda y sus cabellos, y a depositar uno que otro beso en su frente cada cierto tiempo. Porque no había nada que pudiera decir para que Tony se sintiera mejor. No podía consolarlo porque no era lo que Tony quería; a él no le gustaba recibir palabras de consuelo. No había nada que pudiera decir sin arruinarlo todo. Sabía que a Tony Stark no le gusta que los demás sintieran lástima de él y Steve, de entre todas las personas, no podía hacerle eso. Steve no podía permitir que su novio se derrumbara aún más, y no podía hacerlo sentir mejor con sus palabras aunque eso le partiera el alma en mil pedazos.

* * *

Notas finales.

Bien, esta parte final no estaba en mis planes iniciales para este capítulo (tenía escrito un mini argumento para no olvidar lo que quería de este capítulo). Este mensaje lo escribo casi dos semanas antes de la publicación y quiero decir que fue una idea que vino a mí en el momento menos pensado. No fue algo así como que me hubiera pasado algo que inspiró este momento, sino que la idea me golpeó en la cara en un momento x y me dije: sí, esto es lo más adecuado a una situación tan difícil como la que Tony está viviendo. Sé que la ira y toda esa rabia que a veces se acumula por mucho tiempo tiende a salir de la forma menos pensada; créanme, me ha pasado. Ahora que lo pienso, fue por eso que la idea vino a mí hace un par de días (hoy, que escribo esto, es 08 de junio). Por alguna razón he comenzado a sentir una inmensa rabia en mi interior. Tengo ganas de golpear algo con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo de hacerme daño si lo hago, pero es un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan frustrante… la mayoría de las personas no entendería si lo hago. Todos tendemos a ocultar nuestros sentimientos cuando estos desencajan con el comportamiento que la sociedad considera normal. No sé la razón de mi ira, pero estoy segura de que no es algo reciente, es solo ira acumulada por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No se preocupen que no voy a hacer nada estúpido como hacerle daño a alguien y mucho menos a mí misma, pero… no sé. Supongo que escribir esto es una buena forma de liberarme un poco de la carga de no poder contarle a alguien cercano que tengo rabia por una razón que desconozco (si le digo a alguien probablemente traten de mandarme al psicólogo o encerrarme en una institución mental, pero sé que no estoy loca). Esta es mi forma de desahogarme un poco y creo que escribir la parte final de este capítulo, representar un poco de mi ira en Tony, es mi mejor forma de liberarme por ahora (además nunca está demás un poco de wild sex por aquí).

Sí, Tony llora de frustración. También yo tengo ganas de llorar de rabia y frustración, y supongo que a más de alguno/a de ustedes le ha pasado. Es horrible sentirse así y no saber el porqué. Probablemente eliminaré toda mi rabia en el gimnasio, el ejercicio es una buena forma de liberar estrés y otras cosas.

Sorry por el testamento. Agradezco a quienes lo hayan leído y, en serio, no estoy loca ni haré alguna tontería. Solo quería contárselo a alguien y que no me juzguen; supongo que FF, un lugar donde la mayoría oculta su nombre y su rostro para escribir todo tipo de historias como esta (coff, coff, **slash** , coff, coff) es un buen lugar para no ser juzgado por algo tan trivial como el estrés y mil cosas más que las personas ocultan para parecer normales y no resaltar en una sociedad tan cerrada.

PD: Hoy (16 de junio) volví a leer el testamento de arriba y debo decir que el ejercicio sí ayudó, ya no siento rabia ni frustración. Aún no logro descubrir la razón de todo esto, pero me estoy haciendo una idea (creo que tiene que ver con algo acumulado desde hace tiempo y que hace poco vino a revolverme la cabeza otra vez)… en fin, les aseguro que nada malo pasó, solo hice ejercicio y eso me ayudó a liberar tensiones…

PD2: Wow, muchas notas de autor en este capítulo. Lo siento. Hoy (22 de junio), he vuelto a leer esto, es mi última revisión del capítulo antes de subirlo el lunes (hoy para ustedes, dentro de tres días para mí). Me había dado cuenta antes, de que describí a Bucky muy diferente a como lo muestran en las últimas películas, pero creo que me gusta. El Bucky del MCU está tan dañado y necesitado de un salvavidas que se aferra con todas sus fuerzas a toda la ayuda que le están brindando. Se esfuerza por volver a ser Bucky y dejar atrás al Soldado del Invierno, pero después de todo lo que le hicieron no creo que sea tan simple volver a la normalidad tan fácilmente como lo muestran en IW. Sé que pasaron dos años en las películas, pero no creo que un trauma como haber sido torturado y reseteado tantas veces se cure tan rápido (sin importar lo increíblemente genial que sea Shuri para lograr eso). Me gusta la idea del hombre dañado que quiere alejarse de lo que conoció porque le recuerda su pasado que ya no volverá, me parece que el hecho de que quiera alejarse de Steve, no solo por los recuerdos, sino por el miedo a sí mismo es mil veces más adecuado para alguien como él. No me malinterpreten, amo a Bucky, es mi personaje favorito (el actor también) y creo que se merece el universo entero, pero es algo que a mi parecer no es tan simple de superar como ellos nos quieren hacer creer… y como yo escribo la historia, pos así se queda xD. Además, mientras menos personajes tenga en escena, mejor para mi sanidad mental.

Ahora sí, terminé con mis testamentos.

Gracias por leer.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 25 de Junio, 2018.**


	48. Capítulo 48: No hay misiones

Hola a todo el mundo.

Sé que debería haber subido este capítulo hace unas cuantas horas, pero se me fue el tiempo haciendo cosas y por poco se me olvida xD

El primer lugar quiere agradecer a quienes se preocuparon por mí, ya sea en los comentarios o algunos PM que recibí. Gracias, mucho amor para ustedes.

En realidad mi situación fue una mezcla de estrés por la universidad, cansancio y, aunque suene como de novela romántica de argumento repetido, volvió mi primer ex (no lo he visto en más de cinco años) y no sé la razón; sí, el tipo en cuestión apareció por una de mis redes sociales, pero no le respondí así que no me enteré de lo que quería. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, pero como todas las cosas que carecen de importancia, lo dejé pasar y mi temperamento volvió a la normalidad. Les cuento porque sé que más de alguien va a entender la situación. Es extraño cuando una vive normal y feliz y de repente llega a molestar ese alguien que nunca pensaste volver a ver.

En fin, su presencia me molestó, pero ya pasó. Ya soy yo otra vez.

Otra cosa…

 **2minsoul** : no entendí si dejaste de leer el fic hace un año y ahora lo retomaste o si volviste a leerlo desde el principio, pero bueh… Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo tampoco entiendo a esas personas, pero las cosas son como son y es mejor no amargarse la vida. Espero que te siga gustando el fic.

 **DoppelGangerSeven** : Wow. Considero que este fic es uno de los largos (he leído más largos, pero sí, lo considero largo) y te pusiste al día en pocos días, pero quien soy yo para juzgar (lo he hecho miles de veces y en menos tiempo). Me alegra saber que consideras **Nuestra Historia** como un fic increíble y debo decir que me dio mucha risa cuando dijiste que te _oponías_ a leer el capítulo 47 hasta que publicara el 48, pero de todas formas lo leíste antes. Me hiciste reír mucho y te lo agradezco.

*Con la palabra violento me refiero a algo brusco, no violento de golpear. Solo quería aclararlo.

Bueno, ya terminé con las cosas importantes de contar y decir. Hay información importante al final del capítulo.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 48**

 **No hay misiones**

* * *

Cuando Steve despertó, encontró a Tony sentado a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda. El genio tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos. Preocupado, Steve estiró su mano para alcanzar la espalda del genio y llamar su atención.

El moreno dio un leve salto de sorpresa al sentir esa cálida mano sobre su piel, pero no volteó a ver al hombre recostado en la cama. Se negaba a ver a Steve después de lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Había despertado varias horas antes y se había horrorizado al ver marcas de sus dedos en las piernas y brazos de Steve. Algunas mordidas amoratadas que no recordaba cubrían el abdomen y los pectorales del soldado. Apenas recordaba algo de lo que había hecho después de entrar al cuerpo de Steve y no sabía qué le diría; no sabía cómo disculparse. No sabía si Steve le reclamaría…

Había observado las marcas en el cuerpo del soldado por horas hasta que habían desaparecido, pero eso no calmaba su conciencia. Se sentía como un salvaje.

― ¿Tony? ¿Pasa algo?

La voz ronca de Steve le envió una corriente por la columna que lo hizo temblar. Dudando, se dio vuelta y se sintió mal al ver la preocupación en el rostro del hombre al que había lastimado la noche anterior. No podía creer que, después de lo desconsiderado que se había portado con él, de lo violento* que había sido, Steve aún pudiera quererlo y preocuparse por él.

Abrumado por sus emociones, Tony se lanzó a hacia él y escondió el rostro en el abdomen del rubio.

―Lo siento, Steve. Lo siento. ―Repitió una y otra vez.

El genio no estaba seguro por qué se disculpaba, si por lo ocurrido la noche anterior o por lo que había hecho prometer al tal Bucky. No sabía si Steve lo perdonaría por quitarle a su mejor amigo.

Las manos del súper soldado acariciaron los castaños cabellos lentamente.

― ¿Por qué dices que lo sientes? ―Steve sabía que si enfocaba su pregunta hacia algo concreto el genio se cerraría y no hablaría con él, por eso dejó la pregunta lo más abierta que pudo. Lo acarició como si fuera un animal herido, porque eso era lo que parecía en ese momento, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad y amor; esperando por su respuesta.

Tony no sabía cómo comenzar. No sabía si disculparse por ocurrido en el hospital o por lo ocurrido en esa misma cama la noche anterior.

―No debí hacer nada de lo que hice ayer. Ni siquiera debí salir de la cama. Debí hacerte caso y esperar un tiempo antes de hablar con ese tal Bucky, pero necesitaba hacerlo porque no lo quiero cerca. Ese tipo es un peligro y lo quiero lo más lejos de ti y de mí, y quiero que sea lo más pronto posible. Por eso no podía esperar y eso provocó… lo que pasó anoche. ―Terminó su apresurado discurso dudando si mencionar o no lo de anoche.

Steve escuchó sus palabras amortiguadas con atención y trató de procesar todo lo que había dicho. En cierta forma, Tony tenía razón. El moreno había vivido más de la mitad de su vida sintiendo que sus padres habían muerto de manera sospechosa y de alguna forma, más de veinte años después, había estado en la misma habitación que el hombre responsable por el acto en concreto. No importaba si la orden hubiera venido de una malvada organización, lo importante para Tony era el hecho. Y físicamente la culpa era del Soldado del Invierno. Steve entendía que después de tanto tiempo y más después de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos diez años, el genio no quisiera al hombre responsable cerca. Y, si era sincero consigo mismo, él tampoco estaba muy seguro de que tener al Soldado cerca fuera una buena idea. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas mientas Tony estaba encerrado en el taller. Definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos de Tony, pero él también se sentía extraño teniendo a James en frente. Era una razón totalmente diferente, pero cumplía un mismo efecto. Steve no soportaba la idea de ver a un hombre tan diferente a su mejor amigo, no era alguien que pudiera reconocer y eso oprimía su pecho dolorosamente porque significaba que lo había perdido.

Lo mejor era que James se fuera lejos. Le había costado llegar a esa decisión, pero era lo mejor para todos.

Tony estaba impaciente y el rubio se había quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo. Eso lo puso nervioso. Levantó su cabeza, dejando su refugio duro y cálido, para mirar a Steve y tratar de leer su mirada. La tristeza que vio en sus ojos fue un duro golpe y le hizo pensar que tal vez había cometido un error, pero el beso que recibió cuando Steve bajó su mirada hacia él le hizo olvidar, por un momento, todo lo demás.

Luego de aquellas atropelladas palabras y ese dulce beso, Tony volvió a disculparse con Steve por la forma en que habían terminado las cosas. Intentó explicarle lo que sentía y aunque las palabras no eran lo suyo, no es que los sentimientos lo fueran tampoco, expuso su situación de forma más calmada, intentando explicarse sin hundirse más en ese hoyo que estaba cavando, y Steve le aseguró que su reacción era algo completamente normal.

―Pero… no lo entiendes, Steve. Me comporté como un animal y me dejé llevar por la ira y el odio que hablar con ese sujeto me generó. No quise hacer lo que hice. Intenté controlar toda esa rabia que había en mi interior, y… ―Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo seguir. No sabía cómo explicarse.

―Tony. ―Lo abrazó. ―Sé lo que se siente enfrentarse a todo eso y no puedes simplemente ignorarlo. Mucho menos encerrarlo en tu interior. Al despertar en esta época tenía el mismo sentimiento de dolor, rabia, desesperación y miedo que tú, y descargué mi ira en sacos de arena en el gimnasio durante días. Hasta hace unos meses todavía lo hacía, lo sabes. Además…

Steve se sonrojó. Tony lo miró y vio la vergüenza en su rostro. Lo miró por un largo momento hasta que las cosas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

―Tú… ―Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al darse cuenta. ―Te gustó. ―Afirmó, con un gesto de incredulidad en su rostro.

―Yo… tú… no es lo que…

Tony comenzó a reír.

―Oh, bueno. No me puedo quejar. A mí también me gusta cuando te pones todo salvaje y en modo Capitán. ―Le guiñó y besó sus labios, mordiéndolo en el proceso.

Steve se sonrojó un poco más. No iba a negar lo que Tony decía, pero aceptarlo para sí mismo no era lo mismo que decirlo en voz alta. Al menos el humor depresivo que Tony tenía el día anterior al salir del hospital y el extraño ambiente que se había formado esa mañana habían desaparecido al finalizar la conversación.

•••

Los días pasaron sin sorpresas ni eventos dignos de recordar. La pelirroja había vuelto un par de días después asegurando que había seguido una pista que la llevó a un camino sin salida, por lo que había decidido regresar a la torre.

Una mañana, a eso de las diez, estaban todos en la cocina excepto Tony y Steve. Acostumbrados a no tenerlos todas las mañanas junto a ellos, comenzaron a tomar su desayuno hasta que un malhumorado Tony apareció por el pasillo que, ahora para conocimiento general, daba al taller. El hombre se veía despeinado, ojeroso, tenía varias manchas en los brazos y en el rostro, sin considerar las muchas manchas en su camiseta sin mangas y en sus jeans deslavados.

―Alguien necesita su dosis de café. ―Canturreó el arquero.

―No solo eso, ―mencionó la espía―tal vez necesita su dosis de _patriotismo_.

Clint estalló en carcajadas al escuchar eso y chocó los cinco con su mejor amiga. Bruce reía disimuladamente ante la broma.

Sin decir media palabra el genio movió su cansado cuerpo a la cafetera y llenó una taza con abundante café caliente y cargado. No lo admitiría en voz alta frente al arquero, pero tenía razón, en efecto necesitaba con urgencia una dosis de café. No había dormido en toda la noche. No iba a quejarse, la primera parte de la noche la había pasado en vela haciendo el amor con su adorado soldado y rato después, cuando estaba a punto de acompañar a Steve en la tierra de los sueños, una idea había encendido las alarmas en su cabeza. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir hasta que tuviera un plano medio decente de lo que quería, así que se encerró en el taller. Bebió un sorbo de café y parte de su alma retornó a su cuerpo.

―JARVIS, dile a Steve que venga a la cocina. ―Pidió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor del líquido bajando por su esófago.

― _El Capitán Rogers está en camino al elevador. Salió a correr hace un par de horas y regresó hace veinte minutos._

Tony dejó su café en la mesa y, con lentos movimientos, buscó un vaso y sirvió el amargo jugo de naranja que tanto le gustaba beber a su novio. Volvió a acercarse a la mesa, dejó el vaso, tomó su café y se sentó. Los demás lo observaron con asombro. Nunca habían visto a Tony Stark preocuparse por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Pocos minutos después, cuando el genio estaba en su segunda taza de café, el soldado entró a la cocina. Traía el cabello húmedo y la camiseta que traía puesta le quedaba provocativamente apretada.

―Buenos días. ―Saludó al entrar.

No esperó a recibir una respuesta por parte de ninguno de ellos, se acercó a Tony y depositó un beso en los labios del millonario.

―Buenos días, Tony. ―Lo besó nuevamente al recibir el vaso de jugo. ―Gracias.

Un gruñido exasperado se escuchó frente a ellos.

―Búsquense una habitación. ―Se quejó el arquero.

―Es mi torre, cerebro de pájaro. ―Le sacó la lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil. ―Solo te quejas por envidia. Ya quisieras tener lo que Steve y yo tenemos.

Clint lo miró con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados. Su mandíbula apretada. Natasha le dedicó una mirada.

―Deberías decirles. Somos un equipo y deberíamos ser sinceros entre nosotros.

El silencio se hizo por un momento.

―No puedo. ―Hizo una especie de puchero.

―Lo siento, Légolas, pero Steve y yo tenemos una relación estrictamente cerrada, así que no puedes unirte a nosotros. ―Bromeó el genio para distender el ambiente.

―Tony. ―Dijo Steve en tono de advertencia.

―Ya quisieras, Stark. ―Dudó un par de segundos antes de volver a hablar. ―Supongo que han notado que a veces desaparezco por varias semanas…

―Para ver a alguna novia, ¿no?

―Algo así. ―Sonrió el arquero. Sacó su teléfono y les mostró una foto. ―Ella es Laura y ellos son mis hijos.

El shock en el rostro de Tony era digno de una foto, pero Clint resistió las ganas de tomar una y siguió con su confesión.

―Supongo que en algún momento tenían que enterarse de esto. Nat tiene razón.

El asombro en el rostro de Tony y la calidez en la mirada del Capitán le dijeron que había tomado la decisión correcta. Al rato después, cuando los enamorados salieron del shock, el arquero informó que se iría por una temporada. Quería pasar tiempo con su familia, pero estaría atento a cualquier eventualidad.

•••

Mientras las cosas transcurrían con calma en la torre, en el hospital todo era diferente. El doctor le había dado el alta a James y por un momento este no supo qué hacer. En silencio observó como el doctor dejaba la habitación y pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y Sam entró. En su brazo derecho llevaba al pequeño Stan, James se alegró al verlo; en la otra llevaba el bolso que había traído consigo desde Europa.

―Bien dicen que los gatos no se llevan bien con las aves. ―Murmuró Sam, entregándole el gato a su dueño. Un rasguño surcaba su antebrazo.

El pelinegro acarició al gato y el pequeño animal ronroneó de gusto ante el contacto de la fría mano metálica.

―Ten. ―Dejó el bolso sobre la cama. ―Date prisa. No diré que estoy ansioso por deshacerme de ti, pero el pasaje de vuelta a casa que te conseguí tiene horario esta noche. ―Le dedicó una mirada neutra. ―Te esperaré afuera.

Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

•••

El viaje en el auto de Sam fue silencioso y cuando llegó al aeropuerto se extrañó. Él no podía viajar en servicios públicos, ni siquiera tenía pasaporte. Se supone que él no existía.

―No pongas esa cara. Alguien me debía un favor y estoy de acuerdo con Stark, hay que sacarte de aquí lo más pronto posible. ―El pelinegro asintió. ―La última vez que nos vimos destruiste mi auto. ―Soltó.

No sabía bien que contestar a eso.

―Gracias por esto. Sé que no lo haces por mí, pero te lo agradezco. ―Abrió la puerta del auto. ―Prometo no volver a acercarme. Esta es la última vez que me verán. Dile a Steve que no me busque, me iré a otro lugar donde no podrá encontrarme. ―Sam asintió y le alcanzó el bolso que estaba en los asientos traseros. ―Gracias por cuidar a Stan mientras estuve en el hospital.

Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Sam observó como una mujer se acercaba a él y lo guiaba dentro del lugar. Acababa de perder un viaje todo pagado a cualquier lugar paradisiaco por ayudar al sujeto, pero valía la pena si las cosas se solucionaban de una vez por todas.

Encendió el motor y emprendió el viaje de regreso a D.C.

•••

Steve entró en la habitación en el mismo momento en que Tony salía del baño envuelto en una toalla.

―Sam dice que James ya se fue, y que volverá a D.C. ―Comentó.

Tony comenzó a secarse sin mirar a Steve en ningún momento. Cuando la mirada del rubio se hizo tan pesada que no pudo soportarlo más, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó esos ojos azules.

―Estás molesto, triste. Tal vez ambos. ―Susurró, su mirada profundamente culpable.

―No. ―Negó con la cabeza y se detuvo a pensar un momento. ―Más bien… estoy aliviado. Las cosas ocurrieron de una forma extraña, pero al menos ahora podremos dejar todo esto atrás: la misión, mi desaparición, todo esto de Bucky. Sé que no es fácil, pero…

―Es lo que sigue. Debemos aprovechar que estamos juntos de nuevo. ―Sonrió el moreno.

Tony se acercó a Steve y lo abrazó, aun estando desnudo.

―Te amo.

―Lo sé. También te amo. ―Respondió el rubio. Una de sus manos deslizándose peligrosamente por la desnudez de su amado mientras lo dirigía a la cama.

•••

La falta de misiones en las últimas dos semanas había traído consigo algunas situaciones que el mundo adoraría ver. Casi todo el mundo. Black Widow no estaba preparada para tantos arrumacos en el sofá, ni para los incómodos entrenamientos con los dos héroes. Mucho menos para los adorables momentos en la cocina. Demasiada azúcar para ella. Si bien Bruce parecía feliz de ver a su hermano de ciencias tan feliz, los momentos incómodos le hacían retroceder lenta y torpemente cada vez que los veía. Era algo gracioso para Tony y, en secreto, Natasha disfrutaba viendo la torpeza que un hombre de ciencias tan meticuloso podía llegar a tener. Claramente no era algo que admitiría en voz alta.

•••

Encerrado en el taller, Tony abrió una vez más su proyecto secreto y comenzó a ver islas otra vez. Estaba totalmente decidido a comprar su propia isla y a construir una mansión a la cual poder escapar de vez en cuando, como cuando las cosas se pusieran aburridas en la gran ciudad.

No sabía cuántas horas habían pasado desde que había comenzado a ver hermosas fotografías de lugares maravillosos, pero no había encontrado las características que buscaba.

―Has estado todo el día en este lugar. ¿Puedo preguntar qué te tiene tan concentrado? ―La voz de Steve lo sorprendió. No le había escuchado entrar al taller.

―Voy a comprar una isla. ―Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. ―Llevo meses trabajando en esto, pero no he podido encontrar un lugar con lo que necesito y estoy retrasado.

―Retrasado. ―Murmuró Steve.

―No estoy acostumbrado a tardar tanto en completar un proyecto. ―Estiró su cuello, levantando su rostro en dirección al rubio, pidiendo un beso. ―No me hagas caso, cariño. ―Dijo luego de recibir su beso. ―Cosas de genios locos.

Steve lo miró con cara de circunstancia.

―Bien, Señor Genio Loco, vamos a dormir. Saldremos temprano por la mañana.

― ¿Por la mañana? ¿Temprano? Steve, sabes que esas palabras no van bien conmigo en la misma frase. ―Trató de razonar.

El rubio no le hizo caso y se lo llevó a la cama.

•••

Tony jadeaba. Su respiración era trabajosa y no era para menos.

― ¡Steve! ―Gritó casi sin aliento. ―Por favor. ―Luchó por aire. ―Steve. ―Jadeó. ―Ya no puedo…

Steve lo observó desde su posición y sonrió.

―No puedo creer que el gran Tony Stark ya no pueda más. ¿Tan rápido se te acabó la batería, Iron Man? ―Se burló.

Sin sentirse ofendido en lo más mínimo, porque no tenía energías para eso, el genio le dedicó una mirada cansada y se dejó caer de espaldas. Cayó con lentitud y ahí se quedó. Tardó un par de minutos en recuperar el aire y en encontrar su voz.

―No volveré a hacer esto. Me rindo. Definitivamente no tengo edad para esto.

El soldado se sentó a su lado y lo observó.

―Lo mismo dijiste la última vez que vinimos a correr por el parque.

―Y ahora estoy más viejo que la vez pasada. ―Refunfuñó. Esta vez dedicándole una mirada de desagrado.

Ambos, sentados en el pasto, se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Tony se sintió recuperado y decidió que era hora de ir a casa.

―La gente nos observa. ―Dijo, aceptando la mano de Steve.

―Nunca te ha molestado que la gente te observe. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―No veo el problema.

Steve era demasiado inocente o demasiado despistado, tal vez solo no quería aceptar lo que ocurría. A su alrededor había personas que los miraban con desagrado o simplemente no los miraban, aunque también había otras tantas que los miraban como si fueran algo parecido a un héroe. Está bien, lo eran. Pero muchas personas debían pensar que no solo eran héroes por salvar el mundo en coloridos trajes apegados al cuerpo, sino por tener el valor de enfrentarse al mundo y decir lo que otros temían admitir.

―Eres tan adorable cuando no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, mi vida. ―Soltó el millonario, acercándose a él.

El rubio respondió con un suave beso, muy breve.

―Sé que la gente nos observa y me doy cuente de la forma en que nos miran, pero prefiero ver el lado positivo de las cosas. ―Sonrió y lo besó una vez más.

Tony dejó salir algo parecido a un suave ronroneo.

―Sabes que en este mismo instante hay miles de fotos desde distintos ángulos de nosotros besándonos en Central Park, ¿verdad? Me atrevería a apostar que somos trending en todas las redes sociales. ―Dijo sin alejarse ni un poco del abrazo en que se habían envuelto.

―Lo sé. ―Respondió con sus pozos azules fijos en sus profundos mares de chocolate.

―Oh, está bien. Vamos a darle un ataque a Pepper. ―Dijo con malicia y se lanzó hacia los labios de Steve, devorándolos en un beso que bien valdría el regaño.

•••

Si bien el regaño había sido bastante corto, fue intenso. La pelirroja le gritó una y otra vez que era un irresponsable y tantas otras cosas. _Para variar_ solo lo culpó a él. Según la delgada mujer Steve no era capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas a propósito, mucho menos para molestarla. _Oh_ , Pepper no tenía ni idea.

Steve, que se había quedado con él en el taller mientras recibía el regaño, pero alejado de la cámara, reía silenciosamente a su costa. Hasta que en un momento en que se distrajo, el otro desapareció.

―Lo siento, Pepper, pero tengo cosas que hacer. Soy un genio, ¿lo recuerdas? Hablaremos de todo esto más tarde. ―Y cortó la llamada. ―JARVIS no me pases sus llamadas a menos que Stark Industries esté a punto de irse a la banca rota o alguna otra emergencia.

― _Así lo haré, Señor._

―Ahora vamos a seguir buscando esa isla.

Las pantallas se desplegaron y siguió viendo una foto tras otra, hasta que, horas más tarde, encontró la isla perfecta.

―Debiste empezar por esta, J. ―Habían llegado casi al final de la lista y había desperdiciado mucho tiempo. ―Pero eso ya no importa. Muéstrame un modelo que pueda manipular de esta isla.

Con un par de movimientos abrió los planos de la mansión y los superpuso en un diseño en 3D en el centro del taller.

―Perfecto. ―Su sonrisa era brillante. ―Cómprala y manda construir la casa.

― _La compra se ha efectuado con éxito_. ―Anunció unos minutos después. ― _La construcción comenzará en cinco días, Señor._

Tony se levantó de su lugar y se fue del taller. Había terminado con una de sus tareas. Cuando llegó al piso que compartía con Steve, lo vio salir sospechosamente de la oficina. Steve nunca usaba su oficina y eso le causó una extraña sensación en el pecho.

* * *

Okeeeeey…

Creo que me faltaron más momentos cursis en este capítulo, pero de alguna forma no encontré el momento adecuado de ponerlos, así que no los puse. Viéndolo terminado me parece que quedó bastante decente, aunque de alguna forma creo que pasaron muchas cosas en pocas palabras. Tal vez apresuré algunos eventos, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Es la hora de la verdad. Sé que debí informar esto antes, pero lo hago ahora y espero que no me odien. Ya les había dicho que **Nuestra Historia** terminaría dentro de este año y lo hará. No sé cómo suavizar la información así que solo lo diré: quedan dos capítulos y terminamos. Así es, este fic llegará hasta los cincuenta capítulos y _finito_. Les prometo que no se decepcionarán, sé lo que quiero para los próximos dos caps y también creo que serán un tanto más largos que este (6k mínimo cada uno) y no tendrá epílogo ni extras, así que no los pidan porque me harán llorar. Cuando lean el final entenderán la razón de que no haya extras ni nada parecido. Por si se lo preguntan, sí, tengo escrito el final, pero solo el final. La escena final, para ser más específica… y desde hace meses. El resto son fragmentos difusos en mi mente que dentro de las próximas semanas tomaran forma.

Mejor me callo.

Espero que les haya gustado y como ya saben, me pueden dejar un review y me harán muy feliz. ¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia sobre otro fic? Tengo un par de ideas en desarrollo, pero me gustaría saber de qué tema les gustaría leer. Preferentemente Stony, porque no me manejo bien con otras parejas. Y no cosas tristes, hay demasiada tristeza y dolor en este fandom. Acepto sugerencias y tal vez si están dentro de mis posibilidades podría darles vida para que ustedes las lean.

Oh, sí. Casi lo olvido. Esto es más un pensamiento que otra cosa, pero quería compartirlo. He estado leyendo fics en inglés este último mes y es tan terrible que no estén en español para que más personas puedan leerlos. Sé que no muchas personas dominan el inglés lo suficiente para leer un fic completo en inglés (yo aún me ayudo de vez en cuando con un diccionario para buscar palabras que no conozco). Me encantaría traerlos al español para que ustedes los lean, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay expresiones y palabras que definitivamente no tienen traducción o simplemente al traducirse pierden totalmente el sentido y se arruina. Ni siquiera podría traducirlos para ustedes y eso me causa un poco de tristeza. En serio me gustaría que leyeran los hermosos fics que he leído, sobre todo del fandom de Sherlock, pero en inglés son tan hermosamente perfectos, que los arruinaría al traducirlos. Les doy un consejo, aprendan inglés y se les abrirá un mundo de fics hermosos que nunca podrán encontrar en español porque simplemente no es lo mismo leer en inglés que en español. No se preocupen, no escribiré en inglés, no me manejo tanto, pero consideren mis palabras.

Ahora sí, me despido XOXO.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 23 de Julio, 2018.**


	49. Capítulo 49: Huir contigo

Hello!

Lo sé, lo sé. Esperaban con ansias este capítulo. También yo. Wow. Estoy emocionada. Solo nos queda un capítulo más y terminamos con este fic que lleva más de dos años en publicación.

Okey, dejaré mis comentarios al final para no spoilearles nada.

 **Nos leemos en las notas finales.**

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

* * *

 **Capítulo 49**

 **Huir contigo**

* * *

Cuando Tony vio a Steve salir silenciosamente de la oficina no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón. El millonario sabía perfectamente que, a pesar de poder manejarse relativamente bien con la tecnología más básica de la torre, Steve aún no estaba cómodo con el aterrador aparato tecnológico llamado computador. Tony lo comprendía. Cuando Steve quedó atrapado en el hielo, hace tantas décadas, resulta más que probable que nunca hubiera siquiera visto un computador; sin considerar que en esa época todas las placas principales del aparato utilizaban una habitación completa. Y eso por decir lo menos. Como capitán del ejército lo único que Steve tenía que hacer era estudiar mapas y planear estrategias que ayudaran a los suyos a ganar la guerra.

Ahora, volviendo al asunto de la oficina. Steve nunca la utilizaba porque lo único relevante que había allí era el computador portátil que ocupaba delicadamente el centro del carísimo escritorio de roble. Steve tenía todo lo que necesitaba en la biblioteca y si necesitaba algo más, bien podía preguntarle a JARVIS y ahorrarse la tortura que significaba para él navegar en la web como un ser humano normal del siglo XXI. No era algo que Tony fuera a admitir en voz alta alguna vez, pero esa era una de las cosas que consideraba más adorable de la masa de músculos que tenía por novio. Adoraba ese miedo infantil a lo desconocido. Sobre todo adoraba cuando Steve rompía cosas; el rostro que ponía era muy gracioso. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez esa era la verdadera razón de que no quisiera utilizar el computador.

Caminó hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer mientras consideraba esa idea.

―JARVIS, ¿Steve ha roto algún notebook estando en la torre? ―Preguntó mientras se apoderaba de un delicioso y grasoso paquete de papas fritas.

― _Eso no ha pasado, Señor. Es difícil que hubiera ocurrido, considerando que la primera vez que el Capitán Rogers ha puesto sus manos sobre uno fue hace menos de una hora. Específicamente el que está en su oficina._

―Gracias, J.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación con el paquete de papas en una mano mientras se llevaba las frituras distraídamente a la boca con la otra.

―Hey, Steve. Tengo una pregunta. ―El rubio le dedicó su atención al moreno. ― ¿Sabes navegar por internet, cierto?

Steve lo miró con una ceja alzada y comenzó a reír.

―Por supuesto, Tony. Fue una de las primeras cosas que Natasha me enseñó. Creo que lo hizo para no tener que ponerme al día de todo lo ocurrido en mi ausencia… tal vez para protegerme del fanatismo del Agente Coulson. ―Dijo con una sonrisa triste al recordar al agente.

―Pero nunca usas los computadores de la torre. Incluso, rara vez te he visto utilizar las tablets a menos que sea para recibir una video-llamada, y eso no ocurre con frecuencia. ―Observó.

―No creo que sea necesario teniendo a JARVIS como fuente de información. ―Respondió encogiéndose de hombros y avanzando hacia la cama. ―Ven aquí, es hora de dormir y estás sobrecargando tu mente con tonterías.

El genio dudó un segundo y se adentró en el baño para lavarse los dientes antes de dormir, abandonando el paquete vacío de frituras sobre una mesa.

― ¿Algo interesante que quieras contarme sobre el día de hoy, cariño? ―Preguntó desde la puerta del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano. Se negaba a dejar el asunto completamente.

―No lo creo. Estuve entrenando un poco, pero eso no interesante. ―Reflexionó el rubio. ― ¿Y tú?

―Oh, bueno… encontré la isla perfecta para mi proyecto. ―Luego se adentró en el baño.

Cuando se metió en la cama comenzó a contarle a Steve todo sobre su proyecto y así de fácil olvidó el asunto. Al menos por un rato antes de quedarse dormido.

•••

Steve había terminado su entrenamiento y, en vista de que su novio no estaba alrededor, aprovechó para hacer algo que llevaba pensando por algún tiempo.

―JARVIS, ¿crees que Tony sospeche algo? ―Preguntó el rubio, sentado frente al notebook.

― _Estoy seguro de que el Señor tendrá una idea de que algo extraño está ocurriendo, pero no creo que llegue a imaginarse algo como esto._

―Recuerda que esto es un secreto y no puedes decirle nada a Tony.

― _Lo sé, Capitán. Estoy seguro de que el Señor estará más que feliz cuando lo sepa._

Steve sonrió para sí mismo. La idea de hacer la compra en secreto era para sorprender a su novio, pero sabía que no podía esconderle nada a JARVIS, por lo que había decidido involucrarlo. Incluso le había pedido ayuda para la elección de su compra.

―Tal vez debería comprar dos. ¿Tú qué opinas, JARVIS?

― _A mi parecer solo necesita uno, Capitán._

Reflexionó un poco en silencio hasta que finalmente decidió que la I.A tenía razón. Con uno era más que suficiente. Estaba seguro que Tony se sorprendería. Nunca imaginaría a Steve comprando algo como eso.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en llegar?

― _Un par de días._

―Perfecto. Gracias, JARVIS. ―Dijo antes de salir de la oficina y dirigirse a la habitación para dormir.

•••

Tony tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y a veces olvidaba algunas cosas, pero cuando se trataba de su adorado y perfecto súper novio, las cosas no eran tan fáciles de sacar de su cabeza. Todo lo que concernía a Steve tenía un lugar especial en su lista de prioridades: el puesto más alto. Si bien había olvidado momentáneamente el asunto de Steve cuando comenzó a contarle emocionadamente sobre su proyecto, el asunto no se había alejado tanto de su mente como para haberlo olvidado por completo.

―JARVIS, ¿crees que Steve esté planeando algo a mis espaldas? ―Preguntó el genio desde su mesa de trabajo.

La I.A no podía mentirle a su creador y Tony lo sabía, pero había algunos vacíos en sus protocolos de comportamiento, así como también en las órdenes que recibía y de quién las recibía. Tony le había otorgado la capacidad de desarrollar una personalidad y también de tomar sus propias decisiones, ya que en múltiples ocasiones había necesitado la ayuda de JARVIS y éste había tomado las decisiones correctas por él, como salvarle la vida y todo eso. Además, la I.A había aprendido las mañas de su dueño y sabía cómo quitarse de encima las preguntas como aquella.

― _Me temo que no comprendo, Señor. ¿Se refiere usted a planes como los que el Señor Stane planeó en su contra? Porque de ser ese el caso, estoy seguro de que el Capitán Rogers no planea nada a sus espaldas._ ―La respuesta estaba tan bien elaborada que Tony no tuvo más que aceptar que tenía razón.

―Tienes razón, J. Estoy pensando demasiado.

― _Como siempre, Señor._

Por supuesto que JARVIS tenía razón, Steve jamás planearía algo en su contra y era demasiado bueno como para mentirle. Así que por el momento dejó el asunto y volvió a sus nuevas actualizaciones para la armadura.

•••

Los días pasaron con lentitud y la falta de misiones había llegado a un nivel que sobrepasaba lo absurdo y lo aburrido.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era bueno para la ciudad y para ellos el poder tener un descanso de las amenazas que aparecían cada cierto tiempo, pero las cosas habían llegado a un límite que ni el mismísimo Steve podía soportar. La única razón por la que aún no había comenzado a perder la cabeza era la entrega que esperaba con tanta ansiedad.

―Pareces un cachorro esperando ansioso a que llegue su dueño, cariño. ―Le había dicho Tony una mañana cuando un hombre subió la correspondencia y Steve había corrido hacia el elevador para recibirlo. ―Casi puedo ver una cola de cabellos dorados moviéndose ansiosamente. ―Se burló.

Steve había tratado de hacerse el desentendido, pero Tony no había creído su mirada.

―Estoy esperando que llegue un paquete. ―Respondió a la insistente mirada del genio.

El otro solo había asentido y se había adentrado en el taller.

•••

―Steve, tenemos que hablar. ―Soltó Tony una vez se adentró en la habitación.

El rubio lo miró sin comprender desde la cama, con un cuaderno de dibujos en el regazo y un lápiz en la mano.

―Está bien. También creo que deberíamos hablar. ―Respondió con calma.

― ¿En serio? ―La voz de Tony sonaba cómicamente sorprendida.

―Sí. ―Dejó las cosas en la mesa de noche y salió de la cama, acercándose a su novio. ―Tony, me parece imposible que, con toda la seguridad de la que presumes, mis navajas de afeitar sigan desapareciendo.

La seriedad en el rostro de Tony duró mucho menos de lo que hubiera querido, pero la expresión de Steve era tan divertida que no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reírse hasta que lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos.

―Oh, vamos, Steve. Eso no tiene nada que ver con un problema de seguridad. Yo las estoy escondiendo para que vuelvas a tener esa barba de nómada salvaje que traías cuando volviste. ―Desestimó con una mano, mientras la otra se dirigía al rostro del rubio para acariciar la incipiente barba. ―Nunca estuve de acuerdo con cortarla, pero Pepper… ya sabes cómo es cuando se trata de apariencias.

―Tony…―Comenzó el soldado, pero fue detenido por un suave beso en los labios.

―En serio, Steve. Tenemos que hablar.

―He aprendido que nada bueno sale de una conversación cuando empieza con esa frase. ―Declaró el rubio.

―Oh, no te preocupes. No es nada malo. ―Caminó por la habitación y sacó un par de maletas del armario. ―Ayúdame a guardar nuestra ropa. Nos vamos.

El soldado lo miró sin comprender mientras el otro guardaba ropa ligera y varios trajes de baño.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

―Steve, ―se detuvo para poner sus manos en las mejillas de su novio―las cosas han estado tan aburridas en Manhattan que ya no puedo soportarlo. Ya terminé todos mis proyectos pendientes y la mansión en la isla está en proceso de construcción, así que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Como decía… alguien famoso: "Mi trabajo aquí está hecho". ―Steve lo miraba sin comprender del todo su línea de pensamiento. ―Mi vida, te quiero, te amo y quiero huir contigo. Vámonos lejos por un tiempo. Solos. Tú y yo.

La súplica en los ojos castaños del genio no le daba otra opción más que aceptar. No había nada que pudiera negarle a su amado.

―Está bien. ―Asintió. ―Me gusta la idea de ser solo nosotros por un tiempo.

Tony lo besó profundamente por largos minutos y cuando lo dejó ir, Steve tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se encontró con la vista nublada por esa lujuriosa pasión que tanto le gustaba.

―Por mucho que quiera saltar sobre ti y meterte en la cama para que me hagas el amor, ―lo besó―debemos irnos ahora para estar a primera hora de la mañana en Malibú.

Se alejaron con reticencia del otro y guardaron la ropa que necesitaban. Steve guardó algunas cosas para poder dibujar y, en secreto, guardó el regalo que tenía para Tony.

•••

La decisión de su destino no había sido tan difícil como había imaginado cuando la mujer del aeropuerto se acercó a él. Consideró sus opciones en los breves momentos en que duró la caminata hacia la oficina de la mujer. Podía volver a Bucarest y quedarse ahí para siempre, después de todo, Steve no lo buscaría allí, pensando que se habría marchado del lugar inmediatamente. Era una buena opción, pero luego recordó a aquellas personas… las únicas personas que lo trataron como un ser humano, casi como un hijo, en esos meses en que huía de todo el mundo. Ahora sabía que Hydra no lo buscaba y estaba seguro de que Steve jamás pensaría que se había quedado en el país.

Considerando las pocas opciones que tenía y que todas sus pertenencias importantes estaban con él…

―Este viaje solo considera un boleto de ida. Puede ir a cualquier parte del mundo, con todos los servicios cubiertos. ―Informó la mujer.

― ¿Alguien sabrá el lugar de destino?

―No. Wilson fue muy específico en que no quería saber nada relacionado con este viaje. Pidió explícitamente que este asunto se olvide apenas usted salga del aeropuerto de destino. Como si nunca hubiera pasado. ―Explicó. ― ¿Ha decidido a dónde ir?

―Washington D.C. ―Contestó con determinación.

La mujer asintió y horas más tarde caminaba por las calles en dirección a la casa de los Miller con una mochila al hombro y el pequeño Stan entre sus brazos.

•••

Steve nunca se cansaba de la hermosa vista que le entregaba la pared de cristal de la habitación principal de la mansión. Le encantaba ver el brillo del sol reflejado en las tranquilas olas de agua turquesa, la espuma blanca y limpia que formaban las pequeñas olas que se formaban casi al llegar a la orilla de la blanca arena que cubría la playa hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y más allá.

Apreció la fresca brisa marina que mecía sus cabellos al salir al balcón. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad que le inspiraba todo lo referente a este hermoso lugar. Con ambas manos apoyadas en el barandal del balcón, tomó una profunda respiración que fue acompañada por los brazos cálidos de Tony abrazándose a su espalda, cruzando las manos sobre su abdomen.

―Amo este lugar. ―Dijo en un suspiro.

―Y yo te amo a ti, cariño. Me gusta verte así de relajado y feliz.

Steve giró en medio del abrazo y besó suavemente a su moreno favorito.

―Vamos a la cama, Steve. Estoy agotado y la playa no se irá a ningún lado mientras descansamos. ―Susurró el genio.

El soldado asintió y, caminando lentamente hacia el interior, se desnudaron uno al otro hasta llegar a la cama.

•••

Tony despertó con la suave brisa marina refrescándolo después de unas merecidas horas de sueño. Abrió los ojos lentamente, evitando la brillante luz, para encontrarse solo en la cama. Las sábanas blancas estaban desordenadas y el espacio vacío a su lado estaba cálido aún. No alcanzó a hacer ningún movimiento cuando el aroma a beicon y café penetró sus fosas nasales y la hermosa vista de Steve, utilizando nada más que un bóxer de color azul, cargando una bandeja con comida suficiente para alimentar un regimiento, se hizo nítida en sus adormilados ojos.

―Te amo. ¿Lo sabías? ―Preguntó el moreno cuando la bandeja fue depositada en la cama y un beso alcanzó sus labios.

―Lo sé, pero estoy comenzando a creer que solo lo dices para que siga alimentándote. ―Bromeó el soldado.

Tony chasqueó los dedos y dejó salir un ruido de sus labios poniendo una cara culpable.

―Me has descubierto, Capitán. La única razón por la que te quiero cerca es por tu comida. ―Dijo llevándose un trozo de beicon a la boca. ―El hecho de que eres la mejor persona que conozco, seas amable, cálido, inocente, tengas un gran corazón, ayudes a las ancianas a cruzar la calle y otras mil otras características positivas no tiene nada que ver.

Steve rió y comenzó a comer su desayuno junto a su mecánico favorito.

•••

Vivir tan lejos de todo era bueno y también algo malo.

A Steve siempre le había gustado mucho caminar entre la gente; ser prácticamente invisible durante más de la mitad de su vida había ayudado a desarrollar ese gusto. Tony era otra historia. Al millonario no le gustaba mucho estar entre la gente porque, desde que era un niño, siempre había sido acosado por la prensa y reconocido por todos a su alrededor. Aunque sabía aparentar muy bien, la realidad era que no le gustaba estar frente a los demás y preocuparse de cómo se veía, lo que decía y lo que hacía… aunque últimamente solo se preocupaba de lo cómo se veía. Por lo que la idea de salir no le resultaba muy atrayente.

―Vamos, Tony. Llevamos cinco días aquí y solo hemos bajado a la playa. ―Insistió Steve mirándolo con _esos_ ojos.

El millonario había aprendido, en los últimos meses, que no era capaz de negarle muchas cosas a Steve. Ver esos ojos azules suavizarse a tal punto de parecer un cachorro necesitado de cariño le hacía decir que sí a todo. Aún no podía descubrir cómo funcionaba tan bien; un hombre alto, fuerte y totalmente autoritario cuando se requería, y de pronto se convertía en un cachorro. _No debería ser legal_ , pensó el millonario.

―Está bien, iremos. ―Comenzó a levantarse de su silla de playa. ―No entiendo tu afán de salir de aquí y ver otras personas. Me tienes a mí. ―Refunfuñó.

Steve le ayudó a levantarse y lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

―Y me encanta tenerte para mí, pero no podemos pedir comida a domicilio todo el tiempo que estemos aquí y hoy no tengo ganas de cocinar.

―Yo podría-

―No. ―Lo cortó con un beso. ―No podrías, Tony. JARVIS me contó de tu último intento de hacer un omelett. Me mostró el video, de hecho. ―Rió. ―Sin olvidar que hace un tiempo quisiste cocinar y misteriosamente terminamos comienzo sushi.

―Ese JARVIS es un traidor. ―Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. ―Tal vez debería reprogramarlo un poco.

―No harás eso. ―Lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. ―Me agrada JARVIS, y a ti también.

Tony lo miró con fastidio por un segundo antes de subir sus brazos al cuello de Steve y besarlo.

―Vamos. Tenemos que buscar un buen lugar para cenar. ―Dijo al separarse sin muchas ganas.

•••

Mientras Steve estaba en la ducha, el moreno empezó a pensar. Tony sabía que las cosas se había apresurado un poco en su vida durante el último año. Bien, no solo un poco. Se habían apresurado mucho. Tal vez demasiado. Para empezar, había comenzado a vivir con un grupo de desadaptados a los que ahora podía llamar familia. Eso había sido el inicio.

Más o menos.

Si no mal recordaba, todo había comenzado algunos años antes, cuando pelearon por primera ver como un equipo. Las cosas había ido escalando de a poco con el tiempo; y todo comenzaba con Steve. Sin importar cuantas veces lo pensara, siempre comenzaba con su adorado Steve.

En un principio, mucho más atrás, en su niñez, Tony había sido uno más de los pequeños que quería ser como su héroe. Su héroe no era su padre, como la gran mayoría podía pensar; a temprana edad se dio cuenta de que Howard no clasificaba en la categoría de héroe. El héroe del pequeño Anthony Stark era el hombre favorito de América: el famoso y valiente Capitán América. El sujeto del traje ridículo y el frisbee con los colores de la bandera.

Era inevitable recordar su adolescencia, en la primera vez que pensó en un hombre como algo más que un compañero de estudios o un amigo. La primera vez que pensó sexualmente en un hombre fue con él. Con el hombre alto, rubio y con ese cuerpo de gladiador. Sí, Tony había descubierto su bisexualidad a los quince años, aunque luego la había ocultado durante toda su vida. Si bien lo había ocultado porque en ese entonces temía la furia de Howard y le aterraba la idea de ser despreciado por su madre, después de la muerte de ambos, en ese supuesto accidente, no había habido ningún hombre a la altura para despertar su interés, por lo que esa parte de sí mismo se había mantenido en secreto. Ningún hombre llamó su atención hasta que conoció a Steve, objeto de sus fantasías de adolescente.

El hombre era perfecto. Tan perfecto que le causaba molestia. Por eso le hacía enfadar y se burlaba de él una y otra vez. Le molestaba que el hombre favorito de América fuera tan perfecto como su padre y sus historias lo habían relatado, pero a su vez se sentía atraído por él.

Era molesto. Realmente molesto. Y además el sujeto pareció odiarlo a primera vista como si fuera uno de los idiotas de Hydra o algo parecido hasta que le demostró que valía.

Después de demostrar que era digno de la admiración de su héroe de la infancia Tony pensó que eso sería todo, y que podría continuar con su vida sin volver a verlo. Pero no. El hombre no podía quedarse quieto y dejarlo en paz. Tenía que aparecerse frente a él luego del ataque del Mandarín. Tenía que colarse de a poco en su vida hasta convertirse en su amigo. Tenía que meterse en problemas y hacerle preocuparse por él e ir a visitarlo y darle un discurso similar al que él le había dado. Tenía que mantener el contacto y volverse cada vez más cercano, adentrándose en su muy selecto grupo de amigos como si nada, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido allí.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, después, en una de sus brillantes ideas a mitad de la madrugada, él había tenido que ir a su departamento y plantearle la idea de que todo el equipo debía vivir en el mismo lugar. Todos juntos. ¿Por qué había ido a contarle a él? De todas las personas en el planeta, de todos los integrantes del equipo, tenía que ir a contarle precisamente a él. Y no solo había ido a contarle su idea, sino que, en su interior, había ido buscando su aprobación. Porque, vamos, el Capitán América. Si el héroe de América aprobaba su idea significaba que lo había hecho bien. Si obtenía la aprobación de Steve Rogers… eso significaría mucho más que haber recibido la aprobación de su propio padre. Y la había obtenido.

Y ahí, realmente, había comenzado todo.

Cuando había pensado que su vida se resumía a morir solo y sin amor, ahí estaba Steve. El soldado le había demostrado que valía la pena estar con él, le había hecho ver el valor de ser Tony Stark más allá de la cara que le mostraba al público. Le había demostrado que su forma de ser podía gustarle a alguien, que no era necesario cambiar para que alguien lo aceptara. Steve lo aceptaba tal y como era. Steve amaba cada parte de él; amaba su pasión por la ciencia y sus locuras, amaba su facilidad para siempre contestar algún comentario _inteligente_ y no le molestaban sus malos hábitos para comer y dormir.

Y aquí estaba ahora, analizando su vida, pero sobre todo los últimos meses. Esos meses que habían tenido altos y bajos. Esos meses en que se había enamorado y había conseguido ganarse el amor del hombre más maravilloso del planeta. Habían vivido muchas cosas en esos meses, pero ya sabía que lo que tenían era importante. Real. Único.

―JARVIS, necesito un favor. ―Dijo con urgencia.

― _Lo que usted ordene, Señor._ ―Respondió la I.A.

―Necesito un anillo. ―La emoción en su voz no dejaba dudas sobre el tipo de anillo que quería.

JARVIS esperó un momento antes de responder.

― _Señor, si abre el cajón derecho del escritorio de su oficina en la planta baja encontrará una caja de terciopelo con lo que necesita._

Tony no esperó ni dos segundos antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo en dirección a su oficina. Entró a tropezones y se apresuró hacia su escritorio. Allí, en el segundo cajón derecho del escritorio, tal como había indicado JARVIS, había una cajita de terciopelo rojo. Al abrirla pudo ver un anillo de oro blanco con una banda de dos colores en el interior: rojo y dorado.

―Es perfecto. ―Susurró admirando la joya. ― JARVIS, ¿te he dicho lo mucho que me alegro de haberte creado hace tantos años?

― _Creo que no lo suficiente, Señor_. ―Respondió la I.A con diversión.

•••

Cuando Steve salió de la ducha se encontró solo en la habitación. Se acercó a la mesita de noche donde había guardado su regalo para Tony y lo tomó entre sus manos. Abrió la pequeña caja y la dio vuelta entre sus dedos, observando el contenido con ilusión.

Lo había pensado mucho desde que volvió de Europa. Había estado lejos por dos meses de los cuales no recordaba prácticamente nada, pero la semana que sí recordaba era la que carcomía su mente y su corazón. Esos días sin poder volver con su Tony fueron los peores días que había vivido desde… desde siempre. Ni siquiera aquellos deprimentes días en que lo había perdido todo se comparaban con estar lejos de su amado. Lo había extrañado tanto que había dolido en el fondo de su pecho y le había mantenido con una sensación de pesadez en el cuerpo hasta que había podido volver a su lado.

Si bien le había costado un poco, al principio, aceptar la realidad de que se sentía atraído por un hombre, aunque no tanto como hubiera creído, enamorarse de Tony había sido un proceso rápido y lo había aceptado fácilmente. Amar al genio era fácil. Era algo que no podía negar. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Enamorarse del moreno fue algo tan espontáneo y tan maravilloso que la idea apareció en su mente de la misma forma.

Había odiado cada momento estando lejos de Tony, sin poder decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y sin poder asegurarle que estaría con él por todo el tiempo que le quedara para vivir. Quería estar con él para siempre y esa realización le hizo pensar en la palabra obvia: matrimonio. Lo único que faltaba era hacer su relación un poco más oficial para que así Tony nunca olvidara lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que quería estar con él.

Sonrió una vez más y cerró la caja, devolviéndola a su lugar.

Si bien había decidido hacer la tan ansiada pregunta, aún no encontraba el momento adecuado. Pero como todo lo relacionado a Tony, sabía que el momento perfecto aparecería en el instante y lugar menos pensado. Lo que sí sabía era que, fuera cual fuera el momento, solo lo sabría y lo haría; supuso que se arrodillaría y las palabras adecuadas saldrían de sus labios sin ser planeadas. Todo sería espontáneo, al igual que el hombre con el que en un par de minutos iría a cenar.

•••

El viaje de vuelta a la mansión era silencioso. No un silencio incómodo, sino uno más bien cómplice. Tony había estado toda la cena provocando al rubio de una u otra forma. Había comenzado molestándolo con cosas pequeñas, como la camarera que los había atendido. Tony debía admitir que la pobre chica, a pesar de sus manos nerviosas y su voz vacilante, se las había arreglado para atenderlos durante toda la velada sin hacer un gran escándalo al respecto.

―En cualquier momento, Steve. ―Aseguró el genio.

―Tony, ―respondió Steve con tono cansado―no pasará.

―Por favor, cariño. La chica no ha parado de mirarte durante toda la noche. Desde aquí puedo verla, está detrás del mostrador, esperando a ser llamada a la mesa y observándote. Insistentemente. ―Alzó una ceja.

Steve se volteó y pudo ver a la joven agacharse detrás del mostrador.

―Tal vez solo está mirándote. ―Contrarrestó el soldado. ―Eres Tony Stark después de todo.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―Rió el moreno.

El soldado apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzado.

―Eres tú. ―Aseguró. ―Todas las mujeres corrían tras de ti antes de que lo nuestro se supiera y no dudo que aún lo hagan. Eres exitoso, inteligente, tienes una personalidad chispeante y eres muy atractivo.

Una de las manos de Tony alcanzó la de Steve y entrelazó sus dedos.

― ¿Piensas que soy atractivo? ―Preguntó con coquetería.

El rubio se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. El genio comenzó a reír.

Después de eso, el filántropo se había dedicado a coquetear descaradamente con Steve por el resto de la noche. Incluso se había animado a susurrarle en tono confidente algunas de las cosas que quería hacer con él esa noche. El soldado se había reusado a caer en sus trampas, pero hacia el final de la velada, cuando la muchacha finalmente le pidió un autógrafo y una foto, Steve estaba ansioso por irse y llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión para poder hacer todo lo que Tony había sugerido y más.

Una de las manos del genio soltó el volante y se dirigió al poderoso muslo de Steve y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, de arriba abajo. El dorso de su mano rozando sutilmente la entrepierna semidespierta de su novio. Tentándolo. Steve dirigió su mirada hacia su novio solo para descubrir que la atrevida mano que acariciaba su muslo era lo único que Tony tenía sobre él. El millonario miraba solemnemente el camino por delante de ellos, ignorando la mirada de Steve. En un movimiento un poco más atrevido, la traviesa mano subió hacia su entrepierna y presionó suavemente. El soldado dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la presión y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del genio.

Si darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba ni de nada a su alrededor que no fuera la mano sobre su miembro, Steve disfrutó de las tortuosas caricias. Y, de pronto, se encontró con las insistentes manos del moreno que lo arrastraban hacia la entrada de la mansión.

― ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la cena? ―Sonrió con sensual malicia.

El hombre del pasado enfocó su vista en los ojos de su novio y asintió. Tony se aferró a su cuello y en un simple movimiento las manos de Steve estuvieron aferradas a sus glúteos mientras las piernas del genio rodeaban su cadera. Con el moreno entre sus brazos, Steve subió rápidamente a la habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama.

Poco a poco, Tony comenzó a desvestir al rubio. Comenzó desabotonando lentamente la camisa, disfrutando cada momento y cada centímetro de piel que aparecía frente a él. Con la camisa abierta y el perfectamente bien esculpido torso de Steve ante sus ojos, no pudo resistirse y comenzó a acariciarlo y a besarlo, deleitándose con cada gemido, con cada suspiro que el otro dejaba escapar. Le encantaba escuchar lo que podía provocar con solo un par de roces.

― ¿Alguna vez te dije que pareces esculpido por el mismísimo Miguel Ángel? ―Susurró junto a su oído. ―Eres perfecto.

Sin dejarle responder o siquiera pensar en una respuesta, lo besó en los labios con profundidad. Lo besó como si no lo hubiera besado en demasiado tiempo. Se sacó la camiseta y volvió a besarlo. Estaba tan distraído besándolo que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio invirtió los papeles, rodando sobre el colchón, quedando encima de él.

―Oh, no, amor. Eso no pasará. ―Sonrió el genio y volvió a rodar en la cama para volver a quedar encima del otro.

Se apartó un momento, solo el tiempo suficiente para terminar de desnudarse y deleitarse quitando las prendas restantes del cuerpo de Steve. El soldado retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Tony gateaba sobre él en la cama, solo para poder acomodarse en el centro del gran colchón y dejarse a merced del hombre que lo miraba con hambre y deseo.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Tony se sentó a horcajadas sobre su entrepierna y volvió a besarlo, esta vez de forma lenta y suave mientras mantenía un vaivén constante de sus caderas. Metió la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó el lubricante que había guardado antes de salir y comenzó a preparar la entrada de su novio sin dejar de besarlo en ningún momento.

Steve estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer esa noche. La cena había sido tan diferente a otras, tan perfecta y tan… normal, a la vez que excitante. Nunca pensó que él, de entre todas las personas, pudiera tener una cena normal. No lo había creído en el pasado y mucho menos lo creyó posible ahora. Cuando Tony se adentró en su cuerpo cualquier pensamiento coherente dejó su mente y se dedicó a disfrutar.

Los movimientos de su cuerpo eran suaves, lentos y profundos, tal como Steve lo hacía de vez en cuando. Esos movimientos enloquecedoramente lentos que lo desesperaban y lo hacían ver las estrellas. Se adentró en el cálido canal una y otra vez, resistiendo la urgencia de dejarse llevar por la apremiante desesperación que provocaba sentir el apretado interior de Steve contra su miembro necesitado. Besó cada palmo de piel a su alcance hasta llegar a los labios del soldado, que tenía sus manos aferradas a las sábanas y la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, con el rostro contraído por el placer.

Una idea vino a la mente del genio tan rápido como todas sus ideas lo hacían. Tomó una de las manos de Steve y bañó sus dedos en el viscoso y frío líquido, luego llevó su mano a su propia entrada e instó al rubio a adentrarse en su interior. Steve captó la idea y comenzó a adentrar sus dedos en el cuerpo de Tony, imaginando lo que sería poder estar en ese momento disfrutando de ese cálido y apretado interior alrededor de su propio miembro y no sus dedos. Después de un minuto había adecuado el ritmo de su mano al mismo ritmo que el genio llevaba mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez.

Sorpresivamente, Steve se encontró con su interior vacío y sus dedos alejados del calor de su novio. La necesidad de llegar hasta el final y ser interrumpido le hicieron soltar un gruñido de descontento que fue reemplazado por un gemido largo y ronco al sentir el cálido interior de Tony presionar alrededor de su falo duro y caliente. Tal como había imaginado momentos antes.

Con una mano firme sobre el colchón y la otra alrededor del cuello de Steve, Tony le obligó a sentarse. Sus torsos se rozaban. El soldado abrazó al moreno por la cintura y en un movimiento más que practicado, su espalda tocó el cabecero de la cama. Una vez el mecánico tuvo un firme agarre en el cabecero, empezó con un movimiento rápido y constante sobre el miembro de Steve. Sus fuertes manos aferradas a las caderas de Tony, ayudándole a mantener el ritmo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando, entre besos, suspiros y jadeos, un último y gutural gemido se dejó escuchar en el silencio de la habitación.

Aún con la respiración agitada, el genio de dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, entre las piernas de su novio.

―Sabía que sería una buena idea. ―Dijo entre jadeos y ligeras risas producto del placentero orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo.

Steve lo observaba con una sonrisa de felicidad pintada en los labios y el sudor cubriendo sensualmente todo su cuerpo.

Tony lo observó largamente antes de decidirse.

―Necesitamos una ducha. Quiero bajar a la playa.

Sin más se levantó de la cama y se adentró en el baño, seguido por el rubio.

•••

Tony se conocía bien a sí mismo. Sabía que era un hombre impulsivo, arrogante, y muchas otras cosas, pero lo que tenía más que claro, después de todo lo que había vivido, es que era un hombre que seguía a su corazón. Que su corazón le hablara poco, muy poco en comparación a su mente… eso ya era otro tema.

Siendo todavía muy joven había escuchado a su corazón por primera vez, cuando descubrió su interés por los circuitos y decidió seguir los pasos de su padre, aprovechar su intelecto y convertirse en una especie de inventor. Cuando conoció a Rhodey en su juventud, también recibió un mensaje de su corazón diciendo que ese sería un amigo que lo acompañaría en los momentos buenos y malos; había decidido hacer caso a su corazón y aquí estaban, después de tantos años, aun siendo los mejores amigos. Otra ocasión en que siguió a su corazón fue cuando le abrió las puertas a Pepper en su vida; nunca se arrepentiría de haberla dejado entrar, después de su madre, Pepper era la mujer más importante de su vida. Tiempo después su corazón le dijo que había cometido un error al seguir al pie de la letra los pasos de su padre y terminó cerrando el área armamentista de la empresa; algo que su madre siempre quiso ver, pero su padre nunca hizo.

Sí, Tony Stark era un hombre que seguía a su corazón. Lo había hecho cuando le dijo a Steve que lo amaba por primera vez y lo había hecho esa misma tarde cuando pidió el anillo a JARVIS. Había pensado que tardaría al menos una semana en tener el objeto en sus manos y que tendría algunos días para planear una cena elegante solo para los dos y que ahí, en la tranquilidad de la noche, en la intimidad que la mansión proveía, diría las palabras y las cosas pasarían. Pero el anillo había estado en sus manos un par de minutos después de pensarlo y a Tony no le gustaba esperar. No era un hombre de mucha paciencia. Si bien no había llevado el anillo a la cena en el pueblo, no quería esperar más.

―Te espero en la habitación, no tardes. ―Depositó un beso en el hombro de Steve y salió rápidamente para vestirse y buscar el anillo. Era una sorpresa.

Minutos después, ya vestido, esperó apoyado en el barandal del balcón. Observando la tranquilidad de la noche y el hermoso reflejo de la luz de la luna en las suaves olas del mar. Un cuerpo cálido se abrazó a él por la espalda y un beso fue depositado en su cuello.

―Estoy listo. ―Susurró Steve en su oído.

El mecánico sonrió y se volteó entre sus brazos. Besó ligeramente sus labios y le tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo lentamente hacia la playa.

•••

―Estás actuando raro. ―Dejó salir, de pronto, Steve.

Ambos habían caminado unos doscientos metros, tomados de la mano, por la playa. Iban descalzos y con ropa ligera. La noche era algo tibia, pero el mar ayudaba a refrescar el ambiente con las pequeñas gotas que flotaban en el aire debido al oleaje nocturno.

Tony estaba nervioso y había mantenido un silencio tan tenso que Steve no había podido seguir pasándolo por alto más tiempo.

―Imaginaciones tuyas. ―Replicó el otro.

Quiso seguir avanzando, pero la mano de Steve lo detuvo. El soldado le hizo voltear y enfrentar su mirada alzando su rostro delicadamente con sus dedos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

―Sabes, ―comenzó― cuando desperté en este mundo tan moderno y diferente a todo lo que conocía, nunca pensé que encontraría algo que pudiera llamar hogar. Ya en el pasado había dado por hecho que nunca tendría lo que los hombres normales tenían; no tendría alguien a quien amar y que me amara de regreso, que no tendría una familia, no tendría la casa en el campo con la valla blanca y los amigables vecinos. Y estaba bien con eso. Mi país me necesitaba. ―Tony llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Steve. ―Incluso ahora hay algo que no ha cambiado: mi país aún me necesita, pero eso comenzó a carecer de importancia. Ahora sé que tengo a alguien que me ama y a quien puedo amar con cada parte de mí, alguien que, con su sola presencia, me hace sentir que pertenezco a un lugar. Contigo aprendí lo que significa amar a alguien, Tony. Contigo me siento en el hogar que nunca creí poder llegar a tener. Has cambiado mi mundo, Anthony Stark. Te has vuelto alguien indispensable en mi vida y no hay nada más importante para mí que tú. Ni siquiera mi rol como Capitán está por encima de ti.

―Steve…

Las manos de Steve atrajeron el rostro de Tony hacia el suyo y se apoderó de sus labios en un beso más que necesitado. Cuando se separaron, el soldado metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el anillo. No había caja, ni se arrodilló, ninguna de esas cosas parecían adecuadas en ese momento.

―Tony, eres el amor de mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo por el resto de mis días. ―Sonrió. ― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El silencio que había entre ellos solo era roto por el suave ir y venir de las olas al reventar en la orilla. De pronto, los ojos brillantes de Tony se entrecerraron un poco y una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. Steve lo observó nervioso, tal vez había sido un error pedirle matrimonio.

El genio metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y se la enseñó a Steve.

― ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que ambos hayamos pensado en hacer esto en el mismo momento? ―Sonrió, aun dejando escapar un par de risas. ―Steve, estamos tan conectados que decidimos proponernos matrimonio en el mismo momento y lugar.

Un poco más tranquilo, Steve se permitió dejar salir un par de risas junto a su novio.

―No has respondido a mi pregunta. ―Recordó el rubio.

Tomando una profunda respiración, Tony se puso serio.

―Solo diré que sí, si tú aceptas casarte conmigo.

Steve se acercó para besarlo.

―Por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo, Tony.

―Entonces acepto. ―Aseguró el mecánico. ―Te amo, Steve. Tú cambiaste mi forma de ver el mundo, no solo ahora. Siempre te admiré y, aunque hemos tenido nuestros desacuerdos, sé que nuestro amor es más fuerte que todo. Sé que te amo y que tú me amas y eso es lo único importante.

Volvieron a besarse y le pusieron el anillo al otro. Volvieron a caminar por la suave arena blanca de la playa y rato después, cuando iban de regreso a la mansión, en medio de la madrugada, bañados por la luz de la luna llena, Tony se dio cuenta de algo.

―Steve, ¿no te parece que estos anillos son extremadamente parecidos?

Steve también lo había notado. El anillo que él había pedido era de oro blanco y por dentro llevaba una banda con los colores blanco, azul y rojo en el centro, y cuando Tony sacó el suyo de la caja notó que era igual, con la excepción de que la franja interna era de color rojo y dorado. No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber quién había sido el responsable.

―JARVIS. ―Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

―Oh, bueno. Siempre supe que JARVIS era un romántico. ―Rió Tony.

Así, con el nuevo ambiente de amor, felicidad y diversión, caminaron de vuelta a la mansión.

* * *

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que escribiría lo que acontece en este capítulo, pero el momento llegó y debo decir que nada es lo que creí que sería. Tenía tantas ideas para este momento, en serio eran demasiadas, pero al final terminó quedando así. En serio espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, porque soñaba con escribir esto y por fin lo hice.

Ni siquiera sé cómo escribir lo que sigue. Tengo una idea, pero estoy segura de que terminaré escribiendo algo totalmente distinto. Lo que sí les prometo es que será un final digno para **Nuestra Historia**.

Sí, quise darle un cierre al asunto de Bucky, espero que les haya gustado lo que pasó con él (y sí, sé que fue muy poco lo que escribí de él).

Ya saben que si les gustó pueden dejar un review.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besos.

Bye :D

* * *

 **Lunes 27 de Agosto, 2018.**


	50. Capítulo 50: Nuestra Historia

Hola a todo el mundo!

Sí, sé que me demoré toda una vida (un mes xD) en subir este capítulo. No fue mi intención. Lo siento mucho, pero aquí estoy. Les traje el final de **Nuestra Historia**. Un fic que me trajo más de un dolor de cabeza durante estos más de dos años publicando, pero al mismo tiempo un fic que amé desde que la idea se formó en mi mente.

Se preguntarán si tenía planeado todo lo que pasó. Pues no. En un principio tenía unas cuantas ideas que fueron cambiando en el camino hasta convertirse en lo que leyeron aquí. Algunos cambios fueron radicales (en serio, algunas ideas ni siquiera terminaron apareciendo en el fic).

Quiero darle las gracias a todos y todas las que leyeron este fic. A todo el mundo por acompañarme durante todo este tiempo, esperando por mis publicaciones, a quienes se unieron ahora y a quienes vayan a leer esto en el futuro. Este fic es el primer gran proyecto que he tenido aquí en FF y ha sido muy importante para mí tener su apoyo, saber que les ha gustado y que lo han disfrutado es mi mejor recompensa. Estoy muy feliz de haber tenido el valor de publicar esta historia y de haber tenido tan buenos lectores a mi lado durante todo el camino.

Ahora se vienen otros proyectos, tal vez me anime a publicar más de uno e ir avanzando de a poco con cada uno; tengo tres fics en proceso (escribí la idea principal y el prólogo de dos de ellos, y el otro es una adaptación). Si quieren tener noticias sobre ellos vean mi instagram: **annimo2009**. Próximamente daré información.

En fin, espero que les guste el final de **Nuestra Historia**.

 **Disfruten su lectura :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 50**

 **Nuestra Historia**

* * *

Steve y Tony caminaban tranquilamente con sus manos unidas, dedos entrelazados, sobre la tibia arena dorada de la playa. Ambos vestían traje de baño, lentes de sol, sus anillos de matrimonio y, la más grande y feliz de las sonrisas en sus rostros.

―Me encanta este lugar. ―Dijo Steve con la mirada perdida en el hermoso azul verdoso del mar.

Tony lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Cuando amas a alguien de la forma en que Tony amaba a Steve, era normal fijarse en los detalles como ese. En el primer viaje que ambos hicieron a Malibú, el genio había notado lo mucho que a su, en aquel entonces, novio le encantaba el mar. No era algo que entendiera del todo debido a la larga estadía del soldado en el fondo del Atlántico, pero si al rubio le gustaba el mar, Tony no iba a decir nada que arruinara su felicidad. Le encantaba ver esa hermosa mirada llena de gozo al observar el mar, esa sonrisa llena de encanto; a veces pensaba que el soldado por fin tenía todo lo que había soñado cuando era niño: paz y tranquilidad. Y Tony estaba dispuesto a darle precisamente eso.

El lugar era un sueño y Tony estaba feliz de haber seguido sus instintos y haber convertido en realidad aquel proyecto que no parecía tener un origen determinado. Si bien al principio no sabía cuál era el bicho que le había picado para hacer tal cosa, lo había hecho de todas formas porque ¿cuándo había, Tony Stark, ignorado sus instintos y dejar un proyecto sin realizar? Nunca. Y había acertado de lleno al hacerlo. La isla era la más tranquila y paradisiaca en la que había estado en toda su vida, el sol salía temprano en la mañana y se escondía a altas horas de la tarde dando paso a un espectáculo de colores que los había dejado sin aliento la primera vez. Incluso ahora, si lo pensaba bien, era un espectáculo digno de admirar y que cada vez los dejaba pasmados.

El genio recordaba la primera vez que vieron ese hermoso atardecer. Fue el día de la boda; aquel día fue memorable en todo sentido. Sonrió al recordar algunos momentos de aquel día.

•••

― ¡Tony! ―Exclamó sorprendida Pepper cuando entró a la habitación y vio a su mejor amigo. ―Oh, Tony. ―Se acercó a él y le ayudó con la corbata. ―Te ves tan bien con ese traje. Steve se quedará con la boca abierta cuando te vea.

―Exageras, Pepper. ―Respondió el genio con algo de duda en la voz. ― ¿En verdad lo crees?

La pelirroja se sintió conmovida por los nervios del moreno. Bien decían que hay un momento para todo, y aquí estaba ella, viendo al gran Tony Stark con un pequeño ataque de nerviosismo antes de su boda.

―Estoy segura. Deberías ver al pobre cada vez que te ve. Tony, Steve babea por ti a diario, hoy lo dejarás sin aliento. Lo prometo. ―Depositó un beso en el filo de su mandíbula. ―Estoy segura de que no hubieras estado tan nervioso si la boda fuera conmigo. ―Bromeó.

El moreno la observó por un momento y la abrazó como si fuera su bien más preciado. Y en cierta forma lo era.

―Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. ―Susurró en su hombro.

Al sentir el cálido aliento del millonario en su piel, la mujer sonrió.

―No. Nunca lo sabremos. Lo que sí sabemos es que, de ahora en adelante, Steve Rogers tendrá que hacerse cargo de todas tus locuras. Así que hoy se quita ese peso de mis hombros. ―Bromeó.

―Oh, vamos. Steve ama mis locuras. ―Dijo con despreocupación.

Se observaron por un largo momento, sin soltar el abrazo.

―Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

―Claro que lo sé. También te quiero, Tony. Y no debes preocuparte por mí, porque sé que lo haces, ―le dedicó una mirada de las suyas―además yo también estoy viendo a alguien.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios del millonario.

―Supongo que no creíste que jamás te superaría, ¿o sí, Tony? Eres un buen hombre, pero no eras el hombre para mí ni yo la mujer para ti. ―Se soltó suavemente del abrazo y puso sus manos en el rostro del moreno. ―Tienes al hombre perfecto para ti ahí afuera, esperando por ti. Esperando para poder hacerte feliz el resto de tus días, no deberías preocuparte por nada más.

―Tienes razón. ―Hizo una larga pausa. ― ¿Cómo es eso de que estás viendo a alguien? ―Su ceño se frunció de repente, al analizar las palabras previas de la pelirroja. ―JARVIS, necesito saber si el tipo es de confianza. No puedo permitir que Pepper salga con un delincuente-

―Oh, vamos, Tony. No soy una niña y en el peor de los casos… ya salí contigo, así que puedo lidiar con lo que sea. ―Le guiñó el ojo.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ―Preguntó con una mueca en el rostro y un auténtico tono de ofensa en la voz.

Tony estaba seguro de que debía sentirse ofendido por sus palabras, así se sentía, de hecho, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para darle la razón a la delgada mujer.

―Olvídalo, Tony. Vine a decirte que todo está listo y que debes salir en―miró su reloj―doce minutos. JARVIS, encárgate de que salga en el momento adecuado.

― _Con gusto, Señorita Potts._ ―Respondió la armadura desde el rincón.

Con eso dicho, la pelirroja salió de la habitación hondeando su largo y vaporoso vestido de color rosa pastel.

•••

Tony se miró una vez más al espejo y apreció con detalle su vestimenta. Si bien siempre se había visto bien con todo lo que se pusiera, este día era especial y tenía que verse excepcionalmente bien. Su traje estaba bien planchado y sin una mota de polvo, la tela era del color más intenso y sin ningún defecto; Pepper se había encargado de eso. El color negro de la chaqueta y el chaleco contrastaba con el blanco inmaculado de su camisa almidonada; la corbata de color azul cielo destacaba en el centro de su pecho, tal como alguna vez lo hizo el reactor arc. Miró con cuidado su barba: perfectamente recortada y en la forma que a él le gustaba. Consideró volver a ponerse los lentes de sol, pero quería ver los ojos de Steve en el momento en que se encontraran en el altar sin ningún tipo de interferencias; siempre le había gustado ver a Steve a los ojos, sin importar qué.

― ¿Cómo me veo JARVIS? ―Preguntó a la armadura, dándose la vuelta con lentitud y con los brazos abiertos. Mostrándose en todo su esplendor y gloria.

― _Como el hombre más feliz del universo, Señor_. ―Respondió la I.A.

Sí, Tony se refería a su ropa, pero la I.A tenía razón. No podía verse de otra forma si lo que sentía en este momento se reflejaba en cada una de sus facciones.

En ese momento, Tony pensó en lo rápido que había sido todo después de que ambos se propusieran matrimonio en esa hermosa noche en Malibú.

Habían regresado a la mansión y habían hecho el amor por horas y horas hasta que la luz del alba los recibió. Ese día lo habían dedicado a tocarse, admirarse y besarse con todo el amor que sentían por el otro. Fue un día memorable. Y al día siguiente las cosas se habían vuelto caóticas cuando Tony decidió que la primera persona que debía saberlo era Pepper. _Bendita mujer del demonio_. No podía pensar en otra cosa cuando recordaba el grito de emoción que pegó en su oído cuando estaban al teléfono. Luego las cosas habían escalado a los planes de la boda.

Steve ya había mencionado que no quería nada muy ostentoso y Tony estaba completamente de acuerdo con su prometido. Habían acordado dejarle los preparativos a Pepper porque ambos sabían que la mujer querría planear hasta el último detalle.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony? Pepper ya tiene muchas responsabilidades con la empresa…―Había mencionado con un poco de preocupación el soldado en un primer momento.

Steve seguía siendo tan inocente como al principio. Tony había sonreído y Steve se había tragado su preocupación por la delgada mujer en cuanto ella dijo que lo tendría todo listo para la fecha que ellos eligieran. Que no tenían que preocuparse de nada y que la boda sería perfecta. Tony no pudo evitar pensar en el caos que sería cuando la mujer organizara su propia boda. Estaría mil veces más histérica de lo normal. Al menos ese ya no sería su problema.

Dicho y hecho.

Ellos eligieron una fecha de acuerdo a la fecha estimada para la construcción de la mansión en la isla; casi un mes después de que esta estuviera lista, para tener tiempo para las preparaciones. Durante esos meses se dedicaron a amarse y disfrutar del tiempo juntos; hubo una que otra batalla contra algún supuesto súper villano, por supuesto, pero nada que no pudieran manejar. Y en sus ratos libres eligieron la decoración de la mansión. Había algunas excentricidades como los extraños decorados de los pasillos y como olvidar los cuadros de arte moderno con la imagen de Iron Man decorando aquí y allá. Colores sobrios en los lugares adecuados y muebles modernos, funcionales y a tono con cada habitación. Tony había insistido en una cama tamaño King en su habitación y el dosel blanco para evitar a los mosquitos de la tropical isla. La habitación parecía digna de un rey y tenía el toque romántico que el filántropo jamás admitiría que tenía.

La casa era enorme, bella y llena de luz debido a los interminables ventanales que predominaban en la construcción. Era un detalle que al principio había preocupado a Steve, pero había terminado amando cada rayo de luz que bañaba la casa y cada una de sus habitaciones.

Una vez más, Tony miró a su alrededor y observó con cariño el lugar que ahora era su hogar. El lugar que a partir de ese día compartiría con el amor de su vida. Con el que en unos minutos iba a convertirse en su esposo ante la ley y ante sus mejore amigos.

― _Señor_ , ―JARVIS se acercó a él, enfocando la luz azul de sus ojos en su creador― _es tiempo de salir_. ―Informó.

Tony salió de su ensoñación y asintió.

Su mayordomo guió el camino hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, al lugar donde se efectuaría la boda.

•••

Steve, por su parte, mientras admiraba la tranquilidad del mar, recordó el momento más feliz de su vida: su boda.

Recordaba estar allí, parado frente al hombre que oficiaría la boda. Decir que era extraño tenerlo a él oficiando su matrimonio sería poco. El hombre, extrañamente vestido de blanco, en ropas muy ligeras, mantenía su postura de Director, pero había un pequeño brillo de orgullo en su ojo.

Nick Fury jamás lo admitiría, pero se sentía orgulloso de ser quien casaría a los líderes de los Vengadores.

Observó a su alrededor y sonrió al ver a sus amigos a su alrededor. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver a los Legionarios apostados a ambos costados, en fila, cada uno con una corbata de moño en el cuello. Tony era único, no podía desmentir eso. Al principio no había estado de acuerdo con la idea de tener a los Legionarios apostados como guardias en todos lados, pero tampoco podía negar que había sido un buen detalle, las armaduras parecían pertenecer allí.

Con el estómago hecho un nudo, Steve vio aparecer la armadura de Iron Man al final del pasillo creado con las sillas. Un par de Legionarios hicieron una reverencia antes de permitirle el paso a la armadura de brillante rojo y dorado. JARVIS dio un paso al costado y detrás apareció el hombre de su vida.

Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por el suero ya habría sufrido un ataque cardiaco o una crisis asmática al quedarse sin aliento por tan sorprendente vista. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cuadró sus hombros y esperó a que el moreno se acercara a él.

•••

Tony no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Cuando la armadura salió de su camino su corazón latió aún más rápido de lo normal. No estaba seguro si era un efecto de la luz o simplemente la magnificencia de su futuro esposo, pero Steve se veía resplandeciente en su traje de Capitán. El verde le sentaba como si hubiera nacido para usarlo; las medallas de distinción en el ejército y los distintivos por sus diversos logros por participación brillaban contra la luz del sol y parecían resaltar en su pecho. Steve había nacido para usar hombreras y ese traje era la mejor prueba de todas. Incluso la tonta corbata de color claro le quedaba bien. _Debería ser ilegal verse así de bien todo el tiempo_ , pensó el moreno.

Luego de un par de segundos para admirar a su prometido y otros más para recuperar el aliento, comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre que lo esperaba y el _pirata_ que los casaría. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había sido tan mala idea realizar el sueño sin nombrar de Steve de esperarlo en el altar. Si bien Steve no lo había mencionado, Tony sabía que su sueño, arrastrado desde sus arraigadas costumbres de los años cuarenta, era esperar a su pareja en el altar mientras lo veía caminar por el pasillo. Y a él no le molestaba particularmente, siempre y cuando no tuviera que usar un vestido ni vestirse de blanco… había sido una magnífica idea caminar hacia él. La vista era estupenda.

―JARVIS, toma una foto del Capitán en este instante. ―Susurró.

La I.A, que estaba grabando todo desde todos los ángulos posibles gracias a su omnipotencia y a los Legionarios, capturó la imagen que su creador deseaba. También se encargaría de capturar el momento en que estuvieran juntos, mirándose a los ojos como los enamorados embobados que eran; ese era un requerimiento especial de la Señorita Potts y la Agente Romanoff. No podía negarse a ninguna de las dos aterradoras mujeres.

Una suave música instrumental comenzó a sonar; no la típica melodía nupcial, él no era la novia caminando hacia el altar, solo había aceptado caminar hacia allí para cumplir los caprichos de Pepper, o eso pensaba la mujer. Y había tenido razón; todo había valido la pena al ver el rostro de Steve iluminarse a cada paso que daba hacia él; al principio no había estado de acuerdo, pero la barba no se hubiera visto bien con el traje de gala del ejército. Cuando llegó frente al soldado le dedicó una sonrisa y en un movimiento sincronizado, ambos tomaron las manos del otro.

La ceremonia fue muy tradicional en todo lo que conlleva una boda. Casi las mismas palabras sobre el amor que diría un cura, pero sin el melodrama religioso que Tony no estaba dispuesto a soportar; la dosis justa para satisfacerlos a ambos, y mientras el tiempo pasaba, el sol se ponía tras ellos. Nick dio la palabra a los novios.

―Cuando imaginé mi boda por primera vez, hace muchos años, ―sonrió, giñándole un ojo al moreno―jamás creí que sería de esta forma. Siempre creí que mi vida sería común y corriente, que me casaría y terminaría viviendo en el campo, una vida monótona y aburrida. Si bien mi vida nunca fue monótona y aburrida, sobre todo después de ingresar al Proyecto Renacimiento, al conocerte me di cuenta de lo diferente que las cosas pueden ser. Enamorarme de ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado y nunca voy a dejar de decirlo. Me enamoré del hombre que hace realidad sus locas ideas cada día y a cada momento, del hombre que no sabe cuándo detenerse a descansar y que necesita que alguien le recuerde cuando necesita comer. ―Risas se escucharon tras ellos. ―Me enamoré de tu pasión por lo que haces, de tus respuestas ingeniosas, de tu incapacidad de seguir una orden, ―Fury frunció el ceño―y también del gran corazón que tratas de ocultar tras tu máscara de indiferencia. Me enamoré de ti y prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacerte feliz por el resto de mis días.

El corazón de Tony se aceleró ante cada palabra. Steve ya había dicho algo parecido la noche en que le propuso matrimonio, pero escucharle decirlo frente a todos sus amigos, su familia, y en su boda… era algo totalmente diferente. Se había prometido no llorar como seguramente lo haría Pepper, así que inhaló profundamente antes de sonreír y comenzar con sus palabras; aunque no sabía muy bien lo que diría. No había practicado un discurso. Nunca lo había hecho.

―Tal vez nunca te he dicho esto, pero en mis peores momentos, mientras crecía te odié. Quería que Howard te encontrara para decirte lo mucho que habías arruinado mi vida. ―Steve levantó una ceja incrédulo, esperada que esas palabras llegaran a algún lugar. ―Con el tiempo me di cuenta que no era tu culpa, pero de todas formas me comporté como un idiota cuando nos conocimos. No podía soportar que el héroe de mi infancia apareciera cuando era mi momento de brillar y mucho menos podía seguir tus órdenes. ―Hizo una mueca. ―Quería tanto ser un héroe y demostrarte que podía ser mejor… cuando nos hicimos amigos a fuerza de costumbre, cuando comenzamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo… me salvaste de mí mismo, Steve. Me salvaste de todo ese resentimiento que había sentido toda mi vida. Me salvaste con tu presencia, con tu amistad, con solo ser tú mismo. Te hiciste un espacio en el corazón que siempre creí no tener y me enamoré de ti sin querer… Tu amor me salvó de mi autodestrucción y jamás voy a dejar de agradecerte por ello, así que pasaré el resto de mi vida amándote e intentando hacerte tan feliz como tú haces conmigo cada día.

Como siempre, Tony Stark era único en cada aspecto. Mientras escuchaba sus palabras, el corazón de Steve se aceleró de la emoción. Llenándose de amor y una tierna calidez en el pecho.

Incluso ahora, al recordarlo, su corazón se aceleraba y parecía saltarse latidos.

Luego de sus palabras de amor y promesas ambos se sonrieron, sus miradas llenas de amor. Las últimas palabras fueron dichas por Fury y el gran momento llegó. El Director hizo la gran pregunta.

―Steven Grant Rogers, ¿Aceptas como tu esposo a Anthony Edward Stark? ―Le dedicó una mirada seria. ―Recuerda que esto es permanente.

―Acepto. ―Escuchó decir a Steve. Inevitablemente un nudo se formó en su garganta.

Las mismas palabras fueron repetidas en su dirección.

―Anthony Edward Stark, ¿Aceptas como tu esposo a Steven Grant Rogers?

―Acepto. ―Dijo el moreno con la emoción a flor de piel y sin dudarlo.

Cuando Fury los declaró esposos, Tony creyó que lloraría de la emoción, pero el beso que Steve le dio robó toda su emoción para convertirla en pura pasión. Cuando se separaron, el sol estaba a punto de esconderse en el horizonte.

―Mira. ―Susurró el rubio sobre a sus labios.

El sol, bajando lentamente, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, descendió para esconderse tras el mar. Un espectáculo de colores se formó frente a ellos y pudo escuchar a sus espaldas como sus amigos contenían el aliento ante tan maravilloso espectáculo.

El cielo, decorado con las más bellas tonalidades desde el naranjo al rojo, pasando a un hermoso purpura y luego al más bello azul nocturno que jamás habían visto; ese fue el regalo perfecto de la naturaleza para tan hermosa ceremonia y tan esperada unión. Una bendición de la naturaleza para un amor tan grande como el de ellos.

•••

― ¿En qué piensas? ―Preguntó Steve, sin detener sus lentos pasos por la playa.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, el genio le dedicó una mirada brillante y una sonrisa llena de afecto.

―Oh, nada. Solo recordaba el primer atardecer que vimos en la isla. Es el día que me casé con el amor de mi vida, ¿sabes?

Steve soltó una risa.

―Mmm. También pensaba en el día que me casé con el amor de mi vida.

―Suenas muy enamorado, Capitán. ―Bromeó el moreno.

―Lo estoy, Tony. ―Lo detuvo y depositó un beso en sus labios. ―Te amo.

―También te amo. ―Sonrió. ― ¿Sabes qué más recuerdo al pensar en el atardecer de esta isla? ―Preguntó con picardía, alzando una ceja coqueta y sugestiva.

Steve miró hacia otro lado y trató de no sonrojarse, porque sabía exactamente a lo que el genio se refería.

•••

La ceremonia había terminado y luego de recuperar el aliento ante tan bella postal, la fiesta comenzó. La música había sonado, la comida y las bebidas habían aparecido, y todos habían celebrado. A expensas del alcohol, incluso Fury había bailado junto a la insistente Maria Hill.

Thor, que había aparecido de sorpresa, había traído regalos y un extraño alcohol asgardiano que hizo que la cabeza de Steve diera vueltas por un par de minutos antes de que el suero hiciera su trabajo.

El festejo se había alargado hasta tempranas horas de la mañana, pero antes de salir el sol, solo quedaban en la isla los recién casados. Todos habían subido al quinjet que JARVIS pilotó de vuelta a Nueva York mientras todos dormían.

―Fue una buena fiesta. ―Dijo Tony un poco pasado de copas.

―Lo fue, pero creo que es hora de dormir. ―Replicó Steve en modo Capitán.

Tony lo había mirado con cara de pocos amigos en un principio. Él quería celebrar su noche de bodas como era debido, pero el alcohol se le había subido un poco a la cabeza y, muy a su pesar, debía admitir que ya no estada tan joven como para celebrar toda la noche y seguir fresco como una lechuga. Necesitaba unas cuantas horas de sueño y tal vez una ducha antes de poder seguir adelante con sus planes. Y le agradecía a Steve por sugerir dormir.

―Te amo, cariño. ―Dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio lo dirigía adentro de la mansión y en dirección a su habitación.

Una vez allí los dirigió a ambos a la cama y en lo que pareció un instante, ambos estuvieron desnudos dentro de la cama, profundamente dormidos.

•••

Las horas pasaron y hacia el final de la tarde ambos hombres seguían dormidos bajo las finas sábanas, recibiendo la fresca brisa marina. El silencio solo era roto por el sonido lejano de las olas.

Steve fue el primero en despertar. Sentía el cuerpo pesado de tanto dormir y sentía la necesidad de darse una ducha. Luego de abrir los ojos observó por largos minutos a su amado esposo; sonrió de solo pensar en la palabra. Tony era su esposo. Su sonrisa creció aún más. Cuidadosamente dejó un beso en el hombro del moreno, se levantó y se encaminó al baño.

Pasados unos cinco minutos salió completamente desnudo y con el cuerpo cubierto por pequeñas gotas de agua. Se sentía fresco y con energía. Caminó en dirección al balcón y apoyó sus antebrazos en el barandal, observando la belleza del paisaje que se presentaba ante él.

Cuando Tony despertó, un gruñido salió de sus labios. Estiró su mano en búsqueda del cuerpo cálido y tonificado de su adorado Steve, pero no encontró nada. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos por la brillante luz que lo encandiló. Lo intentó una vez más y luego de un par de largos segundo intentando enfocar la habitación, pudo ver al hombre de su vida en el balcón. La imagen se le antojó tentadora y peligrosamente sensual. Con rapidez entró al baño a darse una ducha, dándose cuenta de que no había sido el único en pensar en ello. Salió rápidamente al encuentro con el hombre en el balcón.

Steve había escuchado al moreno levantarse de la cama y posteriormente el agua de la ducha, por lo que no se sorprendió cuando lo sintió abrazarse a su espalda.

―Buenos días, Señor Rogers-Stark. ―Saludó el moreno, depositando un beso en medio de su espalda.

El soldado sonrió.

―Buenas tardes, ―corrigió―Señor Stark-Rogers. ―Respondió. ―Hemos dormido todo el día, Tony.

El millonario no respondió con palabras, solo murmuró algo que pareció una afirmación. Poco a poco las manos del mecánico habían encontrado su camino alrededor de la cintura de su esposo, alcanzando su pecho, atacando sus pezones con la punta de sus dedos. El soldado dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de placer al sentir sus manos. El cuerpo de Tony estaba completamente pegado a la espalda del rubio y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, encajando su virilidad en el lugar correcto, arrancando un gemido de su amante.

―Tony. ―Se quejó el rubio con un gruñido de satisfacción.

La sonrisa del filántropo se ensanchó. Siguió con sus caricias en el pecho del rubio mientras sus labios se dirigían a la ancha espalda que se presentaba dura y poderosa frente a su rostro, besando y mordiendo la piel perfecta del soldado. Los pequeños gemidos de placer que dejaba escapar el soldado eran música para los oídos del moreno. Sus caderas se movían lentamente, siguiendo un ritmo preciso para estimular la sensible zona entre sus glúteos.

Steve trató de alejarse del barandal, para participar un poco más y tal vez llevar las cosas de vuelta a la cama, pero el millonario se lo impidió.

―No te muevas. ―Sus manos estaban presionadas sobre sus pectorales, manteniéndolo firmemente pegado a su pecho. ―Me gusta cómo te vez a la luz del sol, con el mar de fondo. ―Dejó un mordisco sensual en su nuca. ―Te vez tan bien. Casi como si pertenecieras a este lugar. Eres una más de las maravillas de este hermoso paisaje.

Mientras esas palabras salían con voz suave de sus labios, sus manos descendieron por el abdomen del rubio hasta alcanzar su miembro totalmente despierto. Gemidos de placer salían de los labios del soldado. Una de sus manos se apoderó de aquel poderoso falo mientras la otra se aferró a su cadera, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

―Me pregunto…―Murmuró; su mano moviéndose lentamente arriba y abajo a lo largo del erecto miembro. ―Oh, sí. Claro que estás pensando en lo mismo que yo.

Steve pudo sentir la sonrisa triunfal en las palabras de su esposo. Las caricias en su miembro y el sensual roce provocado por el suave vaivén de sus caderas contra su entrada, sumado a sus palabras… fue algo que Steve no pudo resistir.

―Tony. ―Dejó salir su nombre en un gemido necesitado. ―Hazlo ya. ―Pidió dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante.

La sonrisa casi gatuna en el rostro del mecánico se ensanchó aún más. Le encantaba escuchar a Steve mientras le rogaba; no podía resistirse cuando hacía eso. No esperó ni un momento más e indicó con palabras susurradas en una voz gruesa y profunda por la excitación:

―Pon tus manos en el barandal. ―Sus labios se posaron en el lóbulo de su oreja y mordió juguetonamente.

Steve obedeció. Las manos de Tony presionando con cuidado sobre su espalda le obligaron a inclinarse aún más sobre el barandal, dejándolo completamente expuesto a la vista de su esposo. Si bien en un inicio de su relación se hubiera avergonzado por encontrarse en esa posición, ahora le parecía sumamente excitante.

Tony dio un pequeño apretón a las manos de Steve, indicándole sin palabras que no debía soltarse. Lentamente sus manos viajaron por los antebrazos de Steve hasta sus poderosos bíceps, subiendo hasta sus hombros para luego descender por su espalda. Cuando sus manos llegaron a los glúteos de Steve, le escuchó jadear de anticipación. Poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus manos masajeaban con ardor, su boca fue dejando mordiscos por toda su espalda; bajando cada vez más hasta llegar a su objetivo. Un ronco gemido salió de la garganta de Steve cuando pasó su lengua desvergonzada por aquella entrada.

Arrodillado entre sus piernas, poco a poco, jugando con su lengua y llevando al soldado al límite de su excitación, Tony preparó la entrada del súper soldado para recibirlo.

―Tony. ―Rogó el rubio. Sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el barandal bajo sus manos.

Sin querer hacerle esperar más, Tony se levantó y alineó su miembro en la entrada húmeda de Steve.

El soldado contuvo la respiración como hacía cada vez que el moreno se adentraba en su cuerpo, disfrutando la sensación, abrazando el miembro de su amado con su calor. No sabía en qué momento había cerrado los ojos y no importaba. Lo único importante en ese momento era sentir las poderosas y placenteras penetraciones de su esposo. Las manos de Tony estaban firmemente aferradas a sus caderas y podía escuchar sus gruñidos y jadeos mezclarse con los suyos.

Cuando la sensación de placer se hizo tan grande e insoportable, Steve sintió una de las manos del mecánico aferrarse a su miembro. Los movimientos casi sincronizados de sus caderas y su mano lo llevaron al límite de su pasión. Sitió ese delicioso acúmulo de sensaciones oprimir vientre y subir por su miembro, haciéndole explotar, obligándole a soltar un gutural rugido que se formó en lo profundo de su garganta. Tony siguió con sus penetraciones un par de veces más antes de acompañarlo en la cima de la excitación con un poderoso orgasmo que le obligó a desplomarse sobre la espalda de su soldado.

Juntos, frente al océano, sin moverse ni un milímetro, recuperaron el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Tony salió lentamente del cuerpo del hombre del pasado, escuchando un quejido de su amante. Lentamente ambos se enderezaron; Tony dio un paso al lado del soldado y observó el atardecer junto a su esposo. Ambos abrazados por la cintura. Casi como si estuvieran leyéndose le mente, ambos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, lento y profundo.

―Te amo. ―Susurraron al mismo tiempo al separarse, justo sobre los labios del otro.

•••

― ¿Lo recuerdas, Steve? ―Preguntó el moreno.

Si bien Steve no se había sentido avergonzado en el momento, recordarlo era algo muy distinto. Su rostro había enrojecido ligeramente ante el recuerdo, muy a su pesar.

―Lo recuerdo. ―Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más en silencio.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―Preguntó el rubio.

Tony dirigió su mirada hacia su esposo, conectando sus miradas.

―Solo pensaba en lo increíble de todo esto… mi héroe de la infancia, la persona que juré odiar durante mi adolescencia, el hombre al que quería demostrar que también podía ser un héroe; ―detuvo su caminar―fuiste muchas cosas antes de que siquiera fuéramos amigos. Y ahora eres mi esposo. ―Rió.

―Te amo, Tony. ―Aseguró. ―Sin importar todo lo que pasó antes, ya sea antes de conocernos o después.

―Creo que comencé a enamorarme de ti mucho antes de lo que creí, sabes. Mucho antes de vivir en la torre con los demás, mucho antes de todo. Aún recuerdo como se oprimió mi pecho cuando me enteré de lo que pasó con S.H.I.E.L.D en D.C. Debí darme cuenta entonces que esa sensación de pesar y preocupación no es dedicada solo a un amigo, pero estaba en completa negación contigo.

―Tony, ―llevó una de sus manos al rostro del moreno―yo creo que comencé a amarte en el momento en que te vi arriesgar tu vida por todos nosotros, por todas las personas en Manhattan aquel día en que te adentraste en el portal. ―Su mirada se llenó de algo que Tony no supo identificar completamente, una mezcla de dolor y alivio. ―Cuando te vi caer… fue uno de los momentos más aterradores de mi vida. Cuando puse mi mano en tu pecho y el reactor estaba apagado creí que te había perdido. Creo que en ese entonces no sabía que podía volver a amar a alguien. No sabía que podía amar _tanto_ a alguien. ―Su mirada se suavizó.

Se miraron por un largo momento antes de acercarse y besarse castamente.

―No soy nada sin ti, Steve. ―Confesó el moreno. ―Esos dos meses sin saber nada de ti fueron los peores momentos de mi vida.

El soldado arrastró al millonario en un abrazo protector.

―Y yo jamás había sentido tanto miedo como cuando tuve que verte herido… en el piso del taller bajo tu armadura, al salir de tu armadura bañado en sangre en esa tienda e Afganistán.

―Si… ―Murmuró el moreno con una sonrisa. ―Tengo una tendencia a los accidentes, Steve. Ese es el único defecto del hombre con el que te casaste. El resto de mí es perfecto.

Una risa reverberó en el pecho del soldado, haciendo vibrar al moreno.

―A veces eres un desastre, mi amor.

―No te burles. Amas a este perfecto desastre. ―Dijo en medio de un puchero.

―Es cierto. Te amo.

Se quedaron un momento más en silencio. Pensando en lo que habían hablado momentos antes.

―Han pasado tantas cosas en el último año. ―Murmuró Tony. ―Una historia digna de contar.

―Y vaya que hemos tenido una gran historia, ―respondió el soldado― llena de altos y bajos. ―Mencionó recordando sus peleas iniciales.

―Oh, Steve. ―Dijo el millonario en todo divertido. ―Nuestra historia acaba de comenzar. ―Aseguró mientras caminaban lentamente de regreso a la mansión con el sol desapareciendo tras el mar, allá en el horizonte.

FIN.

* * *

 **Lunes 22 de Octubre, 2017.**


End file.
